Gracias a ti
by Uzumaki Manaka-chan
Summary: Historia de nueva generación de Bleach con los hijos de Karin y Toshiro como personajes principales. Primer cap explicando el inicio. Aviso que no he visto todo el anime, así que la historia estará adaptada hasta donde me quedé. Historia también publicada en Wattpad bajo el mismo nombre, transcurso más avanzado. (PAUSADA TEMPORALMENTE)
1. Chapter 1

Por una misión.

-Capitán Hitsugaya- dijo el capitán general Yamamoto con vos autoritaria -Su misión sera la de encontrar u na fuente de preciòn espiritual que reside en la ciudad de Karakura, los ataques se centran mas en ciertos lugares que al parecer suele frecuentar el individuo, entre ellos, la secundaria Karakura, la cual usted ya conoció en una antigua misión que tubo en el mundo humano. La fuente de aquella impresionante cantidad de raitatsu se revela en pocas e impredecibles situaciones, especialmente cuando es atacada por aquello poderosos hollow. Su misión consiste en encontrarla, protegerla y asegurarse de mantenerla controlada ¿Entendido?- el joven capitán asintió -Bien, parta al mundo mortal cuanto antes- ordeno el capitán general.

-Entendido- y con esto, Toshiro se fue con shumpo para recoger lo necesario y partir de inmediato.

 **-Mientras en el parque de Karakura-**

-Adiós chicos, nos vemos mañana- dijo Karin despidiendoce de sus amigos. Estaba atardeciendo y ella se dirigía hasta su casa, cuando de pronto, la presencia de un hollow la hizo detenerse de inmediato, se acercaba a ella con una velocidad impresionante. Se saco su gorra rápidamente para ponerse la capucha del buso chaleco que siempre llevaba, ya estaba acostumbrada a esas situaciones. Ademas, seria malo que la gente la vea usando esos pequeños ataques que Urahara le había enseñado. Un horrendo hollow, alto y con brazos que parecían raíces, apareció frente a ella, no parecía muy fuerte, tomo su balón de fútbol y de una certera y poderosa patada con raitatsu hacia su mascara, lo derroto fácilmente, pero aun asi, trato de esconder su raitatsu.

Toshiro sintió la presencia de un hollow apenas salio del seikaimon (creo que así se llamaba) pero de pronto desapareció como si nada, esto lo extraño, pero pensó que talvez el shinigami sustituto lo había derrotado y no persuasivo su presencia, convencido de que eso fue lo que ocurrió, se quedo tranquilo, pero por precaución, mantuvo baja su preciòn espiritual, solo para asegurare.

El capitán Hitsugaya estaba recorriendo el lugar en busca de aquella fuente de preciòn espiritual, o de alguna preciòn espiritual al menos, se detuvo al sentir un pequeño poder que emanaba de una chica de al menos 18 años, pero la ignoro puesto a que su poder era muy pequeño como para ser la fuente de ese gran poder que sintió hace poco. Karin sintió una precion espiritual poderosa sobre ella, pero al voltearse no había nadie, así que decidió apresurar el paso, y corrió en dirección a su casa -Esa chica se percato de mi presencia, eso es extraño- se dijo así mismo el capitan.

 **Karin POV**

Era sábado, por lo que Karin decidio levantarse un poco mas temprano de lo que acostumbraba los fines de semana, para dar un paseo por el parque de Karakura mientras ahun estuviera vacio, por lo que cogio su pelota de futbol (futbol soccer, NO futbol americano) se puso su gorra roja y salio trotando hasta llegar al parque.

Luego de dormir sobre el tejado de alguna casa, el capitan decidio ir a un parque no lejos de donde habia dormido, para pensar en como encontraria la fuente.

Era una mañana de otoño, a Karin le gustaba el aspecto del parque en esas fechas, todo color dorado, marron y ocre bajo el cielo azul y la fresca brisa de otoño, amaba respirar aquel aire fresco, la brisa rozando su cara. Llego a un campo de futbol en el que solia practicar de ves en cuando, cuando se encontraba sola, asi que comenzo a practicar un truco que consistia en golpear de taco la pelota dandole la espalda y que esta se mantuviera en el aire, para luego voltearse y golpear la pelota hacia el arco con fuerza y marcar una anotacion. pero justo cuando le dio el taco y estaba a punto de lograrlo su largo cabello azabache cubrio sus ojos debido a que habia olvidado atarselo antes de irse de casa, probocando que la pelota callera sobre su cabeza haciendola caer, y luego el balon cayo junto a ella -¡Maldicion!- exclamo gritando mientras se sobaba la cabeza, anoche antes de acostarce habia inflado su pelota hasta casi hacerla explotar, por lo que estaba super dura -Ni pienses que voy a rendirme- hablo aparentemente a su pelota, cuando se levanto Hitsugaya estaba cruzando junto a la cancha, al ver el balon se detuvo luego comenzo a mirar lo que hacia la joven, supo que era la misma que habia visto el dia anterior cuando llego, aunque ella estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de que tenia publico.

Pero luego de tres intentos fallidos por la misma causa, y tres dolorosos golpes, uno peor que otro, decidio tomarce un descanzo, dejo la pelota sobre el suelo y se recosto sobre la superficie cubierta de ojas, su gorra cayo de su cabeza al recostarse pero ella parecio no darce cuenta, estiro los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, y separo sus piernas, cualquiera que la hubiera visto hubiera creido que intentaba hacer angeles de hojas. Toshiro al notar lo que intentaba hacer, y cual fue el problema de todos sus intentos fallidos, recordo que tenia guardada una liga de goma de Hinamori que encontro y pensaba devolversela, pero se le habia olvidado por la llamada del capitan Yamamoto, entonces al pensar en que le podria servir a aquella chica, se hacerco a ella, a demas, tambien lo vio como una excusa para acercarse y confirmar que tan fuerte era su poder devido a que debia ser fuerte como para detectar a un capitan, aun cuando este ocultaba su poder.

-¿Crees que esto te sirva de algo?- pregunto asiendoce notar por Karin, ella abrio los ojos y distinguio a un joven de cabello blanco alborotado, piel ligeramente bronzeada y unos profundos y frios ojos turqueza, su seño estaba fruncido. Karin se concentro en lo que llebaba en la mano, era una liga ¡con eso podria lograr su truco de una vez por todas!

-Si- dijo ella asintiendo suavemente.

-Pues ¿que esperas? tomala- le dijo aquel chico, lo miro sorprendida.

-Gracias- le dijo mientras le dedicaba una gran sonrisa, la tomo y se ato el cabello en una colita baja, la liga era muy femenina para su gusto, color rosa, pero era lo que habia asi que solo lo ignoro,tomo el balon y se preparo para hacer nuevamente aquel truco, pero antes de empezar miro al albino.

-¿Atajas?- le pregunto ella, el la miro y luego se dirigio al arco con las manos en los bolsillos, sonrio satisfecha y se preparo.

-No podras anotarme ni un gol, y eso que la arqueria no es mi fuerte- dijo con arrogancia e indiferencia, eso hizo que a Karin le brotara una sonrisa de diversion en su rostro.

-Eso ya lo veremos- dijo Karin con aun mas arrogancia que el, se preparo, realizo su truco a la perfeccion y luego vio como su fuerte patada iba dirigida hacia el arco, eso hizo que sonriera orgullosa, pero luego vio como el albino, aun con las manos en sus volsillos, salto y freno la pelota con sus piernas.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes?- Karin lo miro sorprendida, habia parado la pelota sin hacer el mas minimo esfuerzo, ni siquiera se molesto en sacar sus manos de sus bolsillos.

-Veo que por mas que aparentes, sigues siendo una chica debil- dijo Toshiro con la intension de probocarla. Karin no se dejo amedrentar ante sus palabras.

-Pasa la pelota, esta vez te la pateare directo ya veras como anotare- dijo arrogante.

-Eso tendras que demostrarmelo niña- dijo el peliblanco mofandose de ella, Karin acomodo el balon y luego lo pateo fuerte, pero nuevamente el joven capitan la detubo sin problemas -Si esa es toda tu fuerza, admito que estoy desilucionado- dijo sonriendo de medio lado -Pero presiento que no es asi, esta es tu ultima oportunidad chiquilla, si no anotas sabre que no vales la pena- y esto colmo la poca pasiencia de Karin.

-¡Callate!- dijo precionando los puños -Esta vez lo are de verdad, no tendras oportunidad- el chico le paso nuevamente el balon algo divertido por como se molesto la chica, pero luego se puso serio al sentir nuevamente esa precion espiritual tan poderosa, la chica se preparo para golpear, y cuando pateo con fuerza la pelota, una gran precion espiritual salio despedida del balon, era tan poderosa, que hasta el mismo podria salir herido si no lo esquibaba, saco sus manos de sus bolsillos y luego atrapo el balon con algo de dificultad mientras que el impacto lo arrastro pocos sentimetros hacia atras, anotando junto con el dentro del arco -¡Lo logre!- dijo feliz la chica.

Esa era aquella presion espiritual que habia venido a buscar, pero antes de poder preguntarle quien era, sintio que un hollow se acercaba a ellos con gran velosidad. Al ver a la chica, noto que ella estaba mirando en la direccion por la que venia el hollow, y supo que ella tambien lo sentia por mas que este bastante lejos, le paso el balon a la chica haciendo que ella reaccionara

-Retrocede- le dijo con voz autoritaria mientras frunsia aun mas el seño, ella lo miro atonita.

-¿T-t-tu tambien puedes... sentirlo?- el asintio, justo en ese momento el hollow aparecio frente a ellos, Karin no se dejo intimidar por aquella vestia y con el balon, le lanzo un fuerte golpe, que lo tiro al suelo, pero usualmente ese ataque los exterminaba, eso la preocupo de verdad, eso siempre funcionaba, miro al chico que se acerco junto a ella con una clara preocupacion en sus ojos

-Retrocede, yo me encargare de el- dijo el poniendose en frente de ella.

-¡No podras hacer nada contra el! miralo es un... - se interrumpio ella misma

-Este poder ¿e-eres un...?- dijo pero el asintio antes de que ella terminara la frace.

 **Toshiro POV**

Toshiro salio de su cuerpo y se dirigio hacia el montruo enpada en mano, y con solo un sablazo de su sanpakuto pulverio al monstruo haciendolo añicos, Karin sintio nuevamente el reitatsu que de la noche anterior, Toshiro se acerco a ella convertido en shinigami.

-Tranquila, yo te lo puedo explicar- dijo molesto, y vaya que lo estaba, no pudo hablar con ella sobre su poder y ahora tendría que explicarle todo, eso seria terrible -Veras yo... - pero fue interrumpido.

-Eres un shinigami- afirmo ella para sorpresa del capitán -Esa vestimenta debe significar que eres de alto rango ¿no? Debes ser un capitan- Thoshiro asintio levemente -Lo supuse, desprendes una precion espiritual bastante fuerte, aunque no lo note hasta que saliste de tu cuerpo. Algo malo debe estar pasando, tengo entendido que los capitanes casi nunca vienen al mundo de los vivos- dijo ella con mueca pensativa.

-¿Como sabes todo eso?- pregunto aun sorprendido el joven capitan, karin lo miro sorprendida.

-Que raro, suponia que ya habia conocido a todos los capitanes, pero me equivoque- dijo un poco desilucionada.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta- dijo comensando a enfadarce -¿Como sabes todo eso? responde- ella lo miro con los ojos muy abriertos, el no tenia derecho a mandarla, no le importaba si era hasta el mismisimo capitan general del que le habia contado Ichigo.

-¡¿Y tu quien te crees para hablarme asi?¡- dijo Karin muy molesta -Primero que nada yo no tengo porque decirte o explicarte algo, eso no es de tu incunbencia, segundo, prometi no decir nada y tercero ni te conosco- dijo explotando la sangre Kurosaki, y eso hizo que el tambien se enojara.

-Escucha niña, te hice una pregunta asi que contesta, ya no lo hagas mas dificil para mi- dijo ya superado por la actitud de la chica -Contesta ¿quien eres? y ¿como sabes todo eso?- pero ella se limito a coger el balon y darle la espalda

-Me llamo Karin Kurosaki, eso es lo unico que te dire- y sin mas se marcho de alli corriendo.

 _-Tenia que ser Kurosaqui, esto sera imposible-_ penso Toshiro realmente molesto, tomo su comunicador y llamo a la sociedad de almas.

-Ya encontre la fuente de aquella precion espiritual, probiene de una chica... Si su nombre es Karin Kurosaki... Si Kurosaki... por favor dime que no es familiar suyo... Haa, lo es, supongo que no se puede hacer nada ¿Cual es mi siguiente movimiento?-

 _ **-Localizamos a la chica, es la hermana menor de Ichigo Kurosaki, ha venido a la Sociedad de Almas un par de veces, y una tercera en la guerra de invierno, ayudo al cuarto escuadron con los heridos, và a la escuela secundaria de Karakura, lo entraremos en esa escuela para que la mantenga vigilada, enviaremos la informacion y coordenadas a su comunicador capitan, empezara el lunes-**_ dicho esto cortaron la comunicacion, el capitan suspiro derrotado.

 _-Kurosaki-_ dijo Hyorinmaru _-Ahhhhhh...ya la recuerdo... es aquella niña de pelo corto que vimos hace 5 años cuando pasábamos a visitar a la bru ¡EJEM!... Hinamori-_ dijo Hyorinmaru ¡es cierto! ella es aquella niña que vi en el cuarto escuaron... cuanto habia cambiado... si Hyorinmaru no me hubiera avisado jamas la hubiera recordado.

 _-Ahora que lo mencionas... si es ella-_ dije con tono dudoso _-¿Como estuviste a punto de llamar a Hinamori?-_ pregunte enojado ahora que me acordaba.

 _-Ahhh... oye estamos hablando de la muñeca que se acaba de ir no de la b... de Hinamori, no me cambies el tema enano-_ dijo con tono acusador _-¿Quien hubiera dicho que volveriamos a ver a aquella niña? por lo que recuerdo, ella tenia un fuerte caracter, no he olvidado cuando estabamos frente al 4 escuadron y vimos que saco a patadas a dos shinigamis de heridas leves diciendo -gritando- "No estorben, aqui hay gente que de verdad necesita atencion par de idiotas", recuerdo que luego de que la pequeña cerro la puerta aquellos dos shinigamis levantaron la manga del brazo que ella les tomo, y tenian hematomas de tanta fuerza que uso la pequeña- dijo con tono de falso miedo, una gota paso por mi cabeza, ahora me acuerdo de eso -Aunque, tambien esta la vez que entramos para dar un reporte a la capitana, no se si tu la viste, pero yo vi como tranquilizaba a un shinigami mientras curaba una herida muy fea de su brazo, esa sonrisa que le dedico hizo que el pobre dejara de temblar, y hablaba con tal suavidad, que parecia incluso mas tierna que la pequeña Orihime- dijo ahora serio -Esa niña tenia un don... bien puede tener una increible fuerza y causar pavor hasta a Ukaku_ _ **(tercer oficial del 11 escuadron)**_ _pero tambien podia tener tal delicadeza y trernura que hasta Yamamoto caeria ante sus pies, siempre tan controlada y fuerte. Espero que no haya perdido eso. Seria algo muy triste ¿No lo crees?-_ recuerdo aquel momento, me senti tan.. tan confortado cuando la escuche, y esa sonrisa llamo levemente mi atencion, aunque en ese momento estaba muy ocupado pensando en el papeleo o en Hinamori como para haberlo tomado como algo importante, aunque parece que para Hyorinmaru no resulto asi, puesto que al parecer lo recuerda bien.

 _-Y ¿como rayos es que tu recuerdas eso? yo casi ni me acordaba-_

- _Algo en ella llamo mi atencion, por alguna razon, no lo he olvidado-_ dijo con tono de confucion, al parecer, tambien le extrañaba.

Decidio irse, cuando vio en el suelo aquella gorra roja de la chica, la tomo, despues de todo, la volveria a ver el lunes. Esto seria una gran molestia, su telefono volvio a sonar, era la informacion que le prometio la sociedad de almas, lo reviso todo, y se fue, esta mision seria complicada.

 **Karin POV**

Llego a casa muy molesta, ese maldito peliblanco se creia la gran cosa como para exigirle que le contestara.

Entro en su casa, y vio como su familia estaba dsayunando.

-Kaaaaaaaarinnnnnn-chaaaaaaannnn- grito su padre para ir a abrasarla, pero ella lo paro con una patada en su cara.

-No empieces con tus tonterias viejo- dijo sentandoce en la mesa.

-Masaki ¿ya viste como me trata nuestra hija? es tan mala conmigo- dijo su padre llorando mientras abrazava el poster de su esposa.

-Karin-chan, tu e Ichi-nii deberian dejar de tratar asi a papà, ya vez como lo ponen- dijo Yuzu entrando al comedor desde la cocina con el desayuno de Karin.

-Tranquila Yuzu, tu sabes que papà nunca cambiara, debemos mantenerlo en su lugar- dijo Ichigo defendiendo a Karin.

-Ichi-nii tiene razon Yuzu, deja de defenderlo- dijo mientras comia su desayuno como si nada. La pobre Yuzu suspiro derrotada, pero tambie divertida, ella amaba profudamente a su familia, con todo y errores.

-¿En donde estuviste Karin-chan?- preguto Yuzu olvidando lo anterior.

-Me levante un poco mas temprano que de costumbre, asi que decidi ir un rato al parque para practicar un nuevo truco con la pelota, ya sabes, antes de que quede lleno de esas parejas que van a pasear los fines de semana- dijo Karin poniendo una mueca de asco.

-Algun dia seras tu la que valla tomada de la mano con un novio hermoso en ese parque un fin de semana- dijo Yuzu con estrellitas en sus ojos imaginando la escena, pero eso no le hizo nada de gracia a sus hermanos, Karin se atoro con la comida y empezo a toser desesperada por aire, e Ichigo escupio el cafe a su padre. Karin miro con horror a Yuzu, y esta volvio a la cocina como si lo que habia dicho fuera de lo mas normal.

-Ya no tengo apetito- dijo Karin tirando la tostada en el plato, de solo imaginarse con un chico como aquellas parejas bobas, le habia quitado por completo el apetito. Se dirigia a su cuarto cuando Yuzu hablo llamando su atencion.

-Karin, ¿en donde conseguiste esa liga tan bonita? y ¿no te llevaste tu gorra? casi nunca te la quitas- sintio como si una tonelada le cayera encima ¡su amada gorra no estaba! ¿cuando se le cayo? no se habia dado ni cuenta, esa gorra fue el ultimo regalo que su madre le habia echo **(ESTO FUE INVENTADO POR MI)** y ella la habia perdido.

-No me la lleve Yuzu- mintio a su pequeña melliza.

-¿Y esa liga rosa?- ¡La liga! no se la habia devuelto al capitan, por dios, estaba muy despistada, pero ahora mismo estaba muy deprimida para dar explicaciones.

-Eso no importa Yuzu- dijo en un hilo de voz, subio a su habitacion, puso llave en la cerradura, y salio por la ventana con un agil salto, recorrio todos los lugare por los que habia pasado para llegar al parque, y luego volvio a la pequeña cancha, pero su gorra no estaba en ninguna parte.

Acaricio su cabeza hasta que se topo con la liga, se desato su largo cabello azabache que le llegaba hasta su cintura baja y vio la liga, aunque no acostumbraba usar ligas rosas, tuvo que admitir que esa era muy bonita, era de un color rosa pastel muy clarito, gruesa y con una decoracion muy bobita, parecia la liga de una niña pequeña, se la puso en la muñeca y volvio a pensar en esa gorra, agacho su cabeza y apreto los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo, lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, y una fuerte brisa soplo haciendo que su largo cabello bolara junto con el viento, y un solo pensamiento rondaba por la mente de Karin _-¡Mamà!-_

 _ **Lunes.**_

Karin habia pasado todo el fin de semana poniendo patas para arriba su habitacion con la pequeña esperanza de que estuviera ahi, pero no estaba, por lo cual su humor no hera el mejor aquel dìa. Desayuno en silencio, y cuando acabo le dijo a Yuzu que se hiria temprano, sin mas salio de su casa y en menos de 15 minutos, ya estaba en su aciento.

Nadie habia llegado aun, su haciento en el salon era el ultimo de la fila junto a la pared del lado de la puerta de entrada junto a una gran ventana sin cortinas, era un salon grande, y blanco lleno de asientos, apoyo su cabeza en su mano y su vista se perdio en la ventana, y poco a poco el salon se iva llenando, ya estaba lleno y los grupos no paraban de hablar y hablar, para Karin eso era lo peor, pero hoy no le molestaba, estaba demasiado metida en sus pensamientos, mientras que inconcientemente jugaba y acariciaba aquella liga rosada que le dio aquel molento capitan.

-Muy bien, todos a sus asientos- dijo el profesor entrando a la clase -Un compañero nuevo entrara a nuestra clase el dia de hoy- el profesor miro hacia la puerta he hizo una seña para que el chico nuevo entrara, y cuando Karin escucho como entraba, y oyo como de golpe todas las chicas comenzaban a murmurar _**-Es muy guapo-**_ _ _**-Lo se, mira su cabello blanco-**_ _ _**-Sii, y ademas sus ojos turquezas, y su piel bronceada-**_ decian las chicas, Karin que hasta ese momento no habia prestado mucha atencion, en realidad nada, puesto a que ni siquiera se volteo a verlo, se quedo paralizada al escuchar la descripcion de sus compañeras.

-Presentate por favor- dijo el profesor.

-Mi nombre es Toshiro Hitsugaya- Karin podia asegurar que conocia esa voz, pero trataba de convencerce de que era imposible que aquel odioso capitan hubiera entrado en su escuela.

-Bien señor Hitsugaya, solo hay un asiento libre en la ultima fila, junto a la señorita Tsumugiya- Genial, al otro lado de la clase, que bien, asi no se veria obligada a "socializar" con el chico nuevo, aunque por otro lado, sabia que su mejor y unica amiga, Ururu, tampoco "socializaria" con el puesto a que era muy callada, por eso la queria, pero aparte de eso, ella era muy bonita, sus mejillas siempre estaban ruborizadas, y ese mechon de cabello de su cara que la escondia la hacian parecer tierna, y esos ojos dormilones, era una mujer desarrolada, no de esa forma exagerada, sino lo justo para su edad, pero por mas de su apariencia y de su actitud callada y muy pasifica, era muy poderosa y fuerte, no se espera menos, despues de todo ella ha vivido desde pequeña con Urahara, al igual que su "primo" Jinta. -Bueno, como quiero que su nuevo compañero se adapte, les dejo mi hora libre para que se conoscan, tienen mi permiso para estar en este salon o en el patio- pero ya nadie oia al profesor, todos estaban gritando y festejando la hora libre, y todas las chicas salieron disparadas como rayos hacia el "guapo" chico nuevo, eso segun sus compañeras ya que ella ni siquiera se volteo a verle, ella seguia mirando la ventana pensando en su gorra.

-Oye Karin, aprobecharemos la hora libre para salir a jugar un partido en el patio ¿vienes?- sus amigos la sacaron de su pequeño "trance" volteo a verlos y asintio -Bien vamos-

Todos salieron al patio, todos los chicos salieron para apuntarce al partido, Toshiro salio detras de ellos para ver que hiban a hacer, el no sabia que se dirigian a jugar un partido, y todas las chicas fueron siguiendo a Toshiro.

-Buscare la pelota- grito Karin a sus amigos ya corriendo en direccion al gimnacio, ellos levantaron la mano diciendoles que la esperaban, y todos los chicos se juntaron a hablar

 **Toshiro POV.**

-¿Que van a hacer?- pregunto Toshiro uniendose a la multitud.

-Jugaremos un partido... - dijo uno de los amigos de Karin -¿Te apuntas?- pregunto insitandolo.

-De acuerdo- dijo el capitan, por mas que su cara demostrara desinteres, a el encaba el futbol.

-Los equipos ya estaban parejos, pero Nako no vino hoy, por lo que a su equipo le falta uno, Hitsugaya-san, tu juegas con el equipo de la capitana- dijo otro chico.

-¿Capitana?- pregunto toshiro sorprendido.

-La escuela tiene un equipo de futbol, y como todos los equipos tenemos un capitan, o en nuestro caso, capitana, soy Jinta Hanakari por cierto, el primo de la antipatica que se sienta junto a ti- dijo el chico extendiendo su mano. ( N/A: Vamos a finjir como si nunca hubiera conosido a Jinta o a Ururu XP)

-Toshiro Hitsugaya- dijo estrechando su mano -¿Esa niña tiene algun problema conmigo? ¿como era su nombre?- dijo buscando de que hablar.

-Ururu Tsumugiya, es demasiado callada, rara vez la vi hablando con alguien en la escuela que no seamos la capitana o yo, que no te ofenda- dijo Jinta restandole importancia.

-Hey chicos aqui traigo el balòn- grito una voz familiar a sus espaldas.

-Y hablando de la capitana, ahi esta- dijo Jinta señalando a sus espaldas, Toshiro volteo y se encontro con Karin corriendo con los ojos cerrados y una enorme sonrisa hasta ellos.

-Mira Jinta, encontre el balòn profecional en el gimnacio- dijo Karin.

-Karin, el es Hitsugaya Toshiro, es el nuevo, parecia que ni siquiera te hayas dado cuenta de que el profesor nos dio hora libre hasta que te abisamos- dijo Jinta provocando un leve sonroso en las mejillas de Karin, mientras ella murmuraba palabras mirando hacia otro lado de las que solo entendio _**atreves... Jinta... idiota**_. Pero luego alzo la mirada con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo siento, es un gusto conocerte, soy Kurosaki Karin- dijo ofreciendome su mano.

-Quien lo hubiera dicho- dijo tomando su mano -El sabado no estabas tan feliz de decirme tu nombre- dijo Toshiro un poco molesto, probocando que ella habriera los ojos.

-Eres tu- dijo sorprendida, estubo a punto de decir algo mas pero Jinta le interrumpio.

-Karin, Toshiro jugara para nuestro equipo en lugar de Nako-

-Ok Jinta, dile a los demas que el juego empieza en 5 minutos- Jinta asintio y se fue, Karin me tomo de la muñeca y me llevo detras de unos arbustos cerca de ahi -¡¿ME PUEDES EXPLICAR PORQUE ESTAS EN ESTA ESCUELA?!- comenzo a gritar la chica fuera de sus cabales.

-Deja de gritar- le dijo el joven capitan mas como una suplica que como una orden.

-¿Porque estas aqui... he... toma... no, no... he...?- empezo a balbucear Karin intentando recordar el nombre del peliblanco.

-TSK... es Toshiro Hitsugaya- dijo molesto y un tanto indignado el capitan.

-Como sea, ¿que haces aqui Toshiro?- esto hizo que el peliblanco abriera los ojos furioso.

-Ten mas respeto hacia mi Kurosaki, es Hitsugaya- esto hiso que la chica se enojara enormemente, aunque el no entendio el porque.

-Es Karin, no Kurosaki, y yo te llamo como me venga en gana To-shi-ro- dijo enmarcando cada silaba de su nombre de pila -Ahora que lo tienes claro, responde a mi pregunta de una vez-

-No tengo porque explicarte nada Kurosaki- sin darse cuenta de en que momento, la mano de Karin se estampo contra su rostro, asiendolo voltearse de golpe. Escuche la gran carcajada de Hyorinmaru.

 _-Ahora te dejo un ematoma a ti-_ y siguio carcajeandose.

-¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso Kurosaki?- exclamo un verdaderamente furioso Toshiro, la mano derecha de Karin hiba a golpearlo de nueva cuenta en su rostro pero esta vez la detuvo con suma facilidad, apricionando su muñeca con sus fuerte dedos, Karin forsejeo un poco y para librase, arriesgo su otra muñeca quedando esta tambien apricionada por la otra mano del capitan dejando a Karin inmovilizada con sus mano arriba de su cabeza, a la altura del pecho del capitan.

-Sueltame- dijo ella conteniendo su rabia -QUE ME SUELTES TE DIGO-dijo gritando esta vez.

-No te atrevas a golpearme de nuevo- dijo en tono serio el capitan, aún sin soltarla.

-Entonces no me vuelvas a llamar por mi apellido- dijo ella lanzandole una mirada desafiante. El capitan la solto de nueva cuenta de forma brusca, ella retrocedio dos pasos para alejarse de el.

-Ahora contesta de una maldita vez a mi pregunta- dijo mas calmada.

-Tengo que proteger a los estudiantes de aqui devido a que la mayoria de los ataques hollow siempre son cerca de esta zona, por lo que la sociedad de almas me adentro en esta escuela como un estudiante de intercambio- ella parecio entender la situacion, abrio la boca para decir algo pero en ese momento llego Jinta para avisarles que si no se apresuraban, comenzarian el partido sin ellos.

El partido comenzo y ahora todos estabamos corriendo en la cancha, Hanakari tenia el balon a sus pies, y luego se lo paso a Toshiro, quien estaba cerca del arco y anoto el primer gol del partido. Karin anoto otros dos goles, y el marcador ya estaba 2-3, Toshiro llevaba el balon y logro cruzar por los defensores con suma facilidad, anotando un cuarto gol. El partido estaba a punto de finalizar, un chico de su equipo estaba llevando la pelota, y le grito a Karin que se la entregaria, sin embargo, Karin estaba de espaldas y no hiva a poder girarse a tiempo, por lo cual improvisadamente, resivio la pelota de espaldas, haciendole taco y mandarla a volar sobre ella, y luego, salto y le dio una patada llena de fuerza, que hizo que la pelota se estampara dentro del arco sin que el arquero siquiera lo haya notado, lugo de esa gran patada, sono el silbato que indicaba el fin del juego, y todos corrieron a abrazar a Karin y felicitarla po su -segun ellos- gran proeza.

 **Karin Punto De Vista.**

Toshiro solo se fue para el aula, devido a que pronto comenzaria su siguiente clase, esto no paso desapersivido por la chca (en especial porque cuando se iva todas las chicas lo siguieron gritando cosas como -Hitsugaya esperanos no nos dejes asi solas-) y se extraño un poco, pero luego de un momento solo se encogio de hombros restandole importancia y comenzo a hablar con sus compañeros.

-Oye Karin ¿donde aprendiste ese movimiento?- pregunta Jinta muerto de curiosidad.

-Fue un nuevo truco que invente y perfeccione, no esperaba usarlo hoy, menos mal que salio bien porque aun lo estoy mejorando- dijo sincera Karin.

Luego de eso todos volvieron a la clase donde el profesor aun no llegaba, tenia planeado preguntarle a aquel shinigami en que consistia su mision, pero no podia hablar de todo eso con la asfixiante multitud que lo rodeaba, es posible que pueda hablar tranquila con el en unas dos semanas, talves en un mes, debido a su apariencia llama mucho la atencion, y es que ¿como no acerlo? no es de este mundo, pero segun las otras locas de mis compañeras, es porque es: es alto, su cabello blanco que desafia a la grabedad, sus ojos turquezas, y su piel levemente tostada, y que tiene un fisico de muerte. ¿Y eso que? no es que a ellas les paresca guapo, es solo que al no ser de este mundo, las atrae por mas que ellas no lo sepan, ademas, es egocentrico, idiota, se cree la gran cosa, actua como si fuera el mejor de todos, sin mencionar que su fisico se debe a ser un shinigami de mas de cien años, durante los cuales solo a estado entrenando, por supuesto que estaria de muerte _-Ok yo no pence en eso-_ Por dios que hasta a mi me esta confundiendo su precencia, pero para mi sigue siendo un idiota. Lo mejor sera que lo deje con su mision y no me entrometa, despues de todo, mientras pueda evitarlo sera mejor para mi.

 **Toshiro Punto De Vista**

 _-¿Es que acaso estas molestas humanas no tienen algo mejor que hacer? son una verdadera molestia, y parece que tampoco entienden siendo ignoradas ¿por que no hacen como Karin o esa niña, Ururu? ¿por que no solo ignoran mi existencia?-_

 _-Pero si solo tratan de llamar tu atencion, cualquiera en tu posicion estaria de las mil maravillas-_ dijo Hyorinmaru con un molesto tono de divercion.

 _-Callate, yo solo vine aqui a una mision, ellas me estorban_ \- conteste molesto, muy molesto.

 _-Claro, usted solo tiene ojos para esa morena, literalmente-_ dijo saarcastico y burlon.

 _-Callate Hyorinmaru-_ dije dando por acabada la conversacion con mi sanpakuto.

Por alguna razon, todas las chicas se callaron y abrieron paso dejando ver a una chica, alta de piel blanca, ojos celestes casi grises, rubia con el cabello en bucles cayendo hasta media espalda. Se arrodillo en el piso con las manos y su cabeza sobre mi banco mirandome coqueta, yo solo la mire por una milesima de segundo y volvi la mirada a Karin que seguia con la vista fija a la ventana.

-Hola Toshi-chan, es un gusto me llamo Kaede Nominora- dijo extendiendo su mano hacia mi.

-Hmmm- respondi yo sin verla

Ella puso una mueca de extrañeza y llevo su mirada hacia donde la mia, su mueca se hizo de asco al ver a quien miraba.

-¿Por que miras a esa marimacho de falda larga?- pregunto en tono de burla y enojo.

-Ya no la llames asi, por favor- dijo una dulce vocesita, sonaba timida y bajita. Era Ururu, que hablo por primera vez en el dia para defender a Karin.

-No te metas enana sometida- respondio la tal Kaede, probocando que las demas chicas rieran -Ella es un fenomeno- dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

-Karin no es un fenomeno- dijo Ururu alzando levemente la voz, y enfocando su mirada en Kaede.

-Siempre anda metiendose en peleas, grita, amenaza, viene desalineada, es un fenomeno- Ururu desvio la mirada, podia ver como le dolia estar peleando.

-Tu no tienes el derecho para decir eso- dijo ella posando su firme pero pacifica mirada en Kaede.

-¡Silencio!- dijo impulsando su mano hasta la cara de Ururu, estaba apunto de detenerla, pero alguien fue mas rapido que yo y apriciono la muñeca de Kaede, ella volteo a ver quien era, y vimos a Karin con el seño fruncido

-Si vuelves a levantar la mano contra Ururu... - apreto mas su agarre, haciendo que Kaede gimiera de dolor -Te mato- su mirada reflejaba ira pura, cada vez apretaba mas y mas fuerte, y su raitatsu se elevava, hasta que Jinta tomo la muñeca de la mano con la cual Karin estaba sujetando a Kaede, y la preciono mientras la alejaba lentamente.

-Karin, es suficiente- dijo Jinta, Karin bufo y solto la muñeca de Kaede, y de un manotazo aparto la mano de Jinta, la muñeca de Kaede tenia marcas moradas de los dedos de Karin, cuando Kaede lo vio la miro con asco.

-¿Ves lo que te digo Toshi-chan? ella es un fenomeno, su fuerza es sobrenatural y no controla su temperamento, se viste como un chico todo el tiempo, y cuando viene a la escuela usa una falda cinco centimetros debajo de las rodillas, es un desastre- dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Vi como la presion espiritual de Karin se elevava aun mas, y arruge mas mi seño, si seguia asi terminaria por desmayar a todos en la clase, Jinta apriciono los brasos de Karin he incluso note que uso raitatsu, justo cuando Karin se estaba por lanzar hacia ella, y Ururu puso sus pequeñas manos en los hombros de Karin y la miraba con ternura y una sonrisa.

-Karin no te metas en problemas, ademas, sabes que ella no podria hacerle ni un rasguño a Ururu, luego de la escuela vamos a la tienda y de ahi a la cancha, como lo acordamos con el equipo y Yuzu ¿si?- dijo Jinta tranquilizandola.

-Cierto Karin, si te castigan el plan se arruinara- dijo Ururu apoyando a su primo, Karin asintio y Jinta la solto.

-¿De verdad estas bien Ururu?- pregunto Karin con preocupacion, ella asintio y luego acompaño a Karin hasta su asiento, alli se pusieron a charlar como si nada.

-Es la 6 vez este mes que busca atacarme- dijo Kaede con una sonrisa triunfante, yo solo la mire con enojo, ¿como podia actuar asi? casi golpeo a Ururu y ahora actuaba como victima -En fin Toshi-chan, venia a invitarte a que vayamos al cine el sabado- dijo sonriendo coquetamente.

 _-Esta chica es una sinvergûenza, mira que actuar asi-_ dijo Hyorinmaru con asco.

 _-Lo se, es odiosa-_

-Y bien Toshi, ¿vamos?- pregunto insistente con una sonrisa aun mas grande y falsa.

-No- dije secamente, con indiferencia, ella me miro con sorpresa y enojo, y las chicas comenzaron a murmurar entre ellas, Hanakari que hasta ahora seguia a mi lado sonrio y me miro.

-Bueno, entonces como veo que no tendras compromisos esta tarde ¿que te parece si vienes con nosotros a el parque que habiamos mencionado hace poco?- se notaba que solo queria molestar a Kaede mucho mas, me iva a negar tambien, pero era la escusa perfecta para vigilar a Karin.

-Si me gustaria, pero soy nuevo en la ciudad y no se en donde queda- conteste sincero, no suelo venir al mundo humano.

-Entonces ven a mi casa a almorzar, Ururu hace de comer haci que no habra problema- este Jinta es muy agradable, aunque se nota que tambien competitivo, ademas, me llamo la atencion como uso raitatsu para controlar a Karin -Oye Kaede, como veo que ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí ¿te importaría irte para que Toshiro y yo nos pongamos de acuerdo tranquilamente?- ya se estaba por salir espuma de la boca de Kaede, pero luego sonrió, era la sonrisa mas falsa que había visto.

-Desde luego Jinta-kun, luego nos vemos Toshi-chan, queda pendiente lo de nuestra cita- y luego se fue guiñandome un ojo.

-Odio a esa chica, no deja de agredir a Ururu- dijo frunciendo el seño y cerrando los ojos.

-¿Y eso porque?- pregunte con un poco de curiosidad, pero claro, no permití que se notara.

-Bueno, hace un tres de años, Kaede estaba de novia con uno de los chicos del futbol, yo y Ururu llegamos aqui a mitad de año, hace dos años y medio. Cuando llegamos aqui, como te podras imaginar, todos quedaron muy embobados con ella, despues de todo ella es muy linda, desde el primer dia, el novio de Kaede siempre fue muy atento con nosotros, en especial con ella. Eso de por si, ya le habia dado celos a Kaede, pero luego, casi a dos meses de fin de año, el termino con ella sin razon aparente, luego de un mes despues de la ruptura, se le confeso a Ururu, y le dijo que fue por ella por lo que termino con Kaede, pero no se dio cuenta que Kaede estaba escuchandolo todo, luego de la confecion, Ururu hacepto tener una cita con el. Dos dias despues de que ambos empezaran a salir. Ururu y yo estabamos llendo a nuestra casa, y recorde que debia buscar unos apuntes que le preste a un amigo, y le dije a Ururu que se adelantara, ella siguio un rato sola llendo a casa, y cuando estaba a unas tres cuadras de casa, aparecio Kaede, le recrimino que cedujo a su novio para hacerla sufrir, y ataco a Ururu, la estaba golpeando, Ururu "cayo" al piso y Kaede comenzo a patearle el estomago, ahì es en donde Karin aparecio y salvo a Ururu, le dio a Kaede un par de golpes antes de que saliera huyendo. Desde entonces Karin y Ururu son las mejores amigas y ella y yo nos convertimos en amigos super cercanos, y gracias a eso, Kaede esta muy recentida con mi prima, y puso a todas las demas tanto en su contra como tambien en contra de Karin, por eso siempre estan juntas- dijo Jinta, debo admitir que no pense que esa rubia fuera verdaderamente una Bruja, aunque yo si que me abria sabido controlar.

-Jinta, ase rato dijiste que Kaede nunca podria hacerle ni un rasguño a Ururu ¿como es eso? ¿que ya no la habia golpeado?- no tenia sentido.

-A Ururu no la lastimo, a penas si sintio los golpes, si ella quisiera, podria derrotar facilmente a toda la poblacion masculina de la secundaria, pero no le gusta la pelea, por lo cual solo deja que la maltraten, asi sus agresores se quedan satisfechos y no la vuelven a molestar, es una tonta- dijo con cara de pesades -Aun asi, el ultimo que se enfreto a ella era un... un... bueno el punto es que era un "oponente" muy fuerte, y lo derroto con solo tres golpes haciendolo desaparecer- eso desperto mis dudas, obvio su oponente no era humano.

-Jinta ¿cuanto sabes sobre los hollow?- el me miro sorprendido, estaba pasmado, pero luego tomo asiento en el lugar de Ururu y me miro serio.

-¿Eres un shinigami?- pregunto aun serio.

-Toshiro Hitsugaya capitan del escuadron 10- Jinta solto un gran suspiro.

-Se dieron cuenta de Karin... - afirmo -Al parecer el sello de Urahara ya no puede suprimir toda su presìon espiritual, es que cada ves se hace mas y mas fuerte, en especial cuando se pelea con hollow- ¿como es que Jinta sabe todo esto he incluso me cuenta cosas que ni yo sabia?

-Jinta, ¿como conoces de todo esto?- la duda me mataba.

-Ururu y yo fuimos criados con Urahara, desde siempre que sabemos de esto y hemos peleado para defender a Karakura. Hace dos años y medio, un par de meses antes de que entraramos a la escuela, notamos que el gran raitatsu de Karin aumento de golpe, es como si un dia tuviera un poco mas de raitatsu que el promedio y al otro ya tenia la fuerza de un capitan, y lo peor es que cada dia, se hacia un 2% mas fuerte, tras esto, Urahara le puso un sello a su precion espiritual, funciona de dos maneras: 1... sella su presion espiritual y la mantiene controlada, y 2... si su precion espiritual se desborda y el sello no puede comprimirla por si solo, tambien esta conectado con la presion espiritual de Ururu o la mia, por lo cual, en caso de que el sello no logre controlarla por completo, yo con apenas un poco de mi presion espiritual puedo paralizarla mediante el sello, Ururu puede hacer lo mismo. La precion espiritual de Karin se descontrola muy facilmente cuando esta enojada o en una batalla, por eso Ururu y yo entramos en la escuela. Para controlarla en casos como el de recien, que pasa muy frecuentemente en realidad- esto ultimo lo dijo con una gotita callendo por su frente (al estilo anime XP) esto debere reportarlo a la sociedad de almas.

-No- dijo Jinta, yo lo mire sin saber a que se referia -No puedes informar a la sociedad de almas de esto, se la querran llevar y ello no quiere, Urahara ya intento convencerla pero se reusa, y si la obligan... ni el sello, Ururu y yo juntos podremos calmarla- ¿como supo en lo que estaba pensando? volte a ver a Karin, Ururu estaba sentada en la misma silla con ella, abrazandola, mientras que Karin tenia la mirada perdida y una mueca de tristeza.

-¿Ahora que le pasa?- no pense que veria esa cara en el rostro de Karin.

-Siempre que pasa eso cae en una deprecion de 3 horas, eso pasa cuando Ururu o yo le iyectamos raitatsu para que se calme, ademas que se entristece por no poder controlarse, se siente impotente, ¿sabes? Es muy orgullosa a la hora de pedir ayuda, no le gusta ser una carga para los demas, por eso queda asi al saber que no puede hacerlo sola- Jinta tenia compasion en su mirada

-Tanto es su orgullo que, ella fue la unica que no lloro por la muerte de su madre, siempre sintio la responsabilidad de ser fuerte por toda su familia. Desde sus cuatro años, ella carga con el peso de ser la fuerte cuando su familia sufre en silencio, jamas callo una sola lagrima por su mejilla. A nadie se lo ha contado, Ururu y yo lo sabemos desde que conectamos con ella a traves de nuestra presion espiritual, ambos les guardamos el secreto a todo el mundo, incluso a la mismisima Karin, ni ella sabe que nosotros sabemos todo esto que te estoy contando. Por favor, no le digas- ahora que lo pienso, Karin es una persona que protege su corazon con una fortaleza de hierro, para que nadie sienta compasion o pena por ella, su orgullo no le permite abrirse con nadie por que eso la haria ver debil, parece que nuestros pensamientos coinciden en eso.

-Karin no parece ser de las personas que se enojan por pequenieses como las palabras, y si se supone que Ururu sabe defenderse ¿por que se enojo tanto?- esa era otra duda en su mente.

-El sabado perdio su gorra roja, eso la ha tenido muy mal, se que ahora piensas que es tonto, pero yo recuerdo que en el pasado de Karin, su madre se la regalo para su cumpleaños, porque ella se la pidio, eso fue lo ultimo que le dio antes de morir por el ataque de el "Gran pescador" es por eso que ha estado enojada desde entonces, y lo de recien resulto ser la gota que derramo el baso- valla, debe significar mucho para ella.

 _-Tu la tienes niño genio-_ dijo sarcastico Hyorinmaru.

 _-Es cierto, entonces se la dare luego de clases-_ conteste haciendo caso omiso al tono de Hyorinmaru

-Tomen asiento jovenes- dijo el profesor entrando al aula.

-No pienses que por ser capitan te llamare Hitsugaya-san o algo asi, Toshiro-

Jinta volvio a su lugar y Ururu se sento a mi lado, y yo solo quede hablando con Hyorinmaru el resto de la hora.

 **Hora del almuerzo. En el aula.**

 **POV Normal.**

En el aula solo estaba Karin, que le pidio a Ururu un tiempo a solas, claro que, amenazando a Jinta con castrarlo si la dejaba sola, ya que Kaede no deberia estar muy contenta. Pero un fuerte ruido interrumpio su paz y la hizo saltar del susto. Fue el azote de la puerta, pudo ver a un -al parecer- furioso Toshiro apollado en ella. Y la verdad es que el estaba verdaderamente furioso, claro, no como cuando se enoja con Matsumoto, pero si una tercera parte de ese enojo. Y es que ¿como no estarlo, con la maldita pandilla de locas deserebradas que lo asficciaban y perseguian? por poco y escapo con bien para llegar al aula de clases y refujiarse en la paz de la soledad. pero cual fue su sorpresa, cuando al abrir los ojos, se encontro con una Karin con el seño frunsido y una mirada que reflejaba confucion, pesades, enfado y hasta una pisca de tristeza. Golpeo el banco con su puño y volvio su vista a la ventana, golpeando con su dedo indice en la madera.

-Largo de aqui- dijo Karin con tono amenazante. El la miro altanero, y fue a sentarse en su banco -¿Que parte fue la que no entendiste?- ladro Karin.

-La parte en la que hablas como si tu pudieras mandarme- dijo con sencillez.

-¡Vete de aqui Toshiro!- dijo Karin levantandose con las manos golpeando el banco y la cabeza baja.

-Obligame- la retoToshiro.

-Tu lo pediste- dijo en vos baja y se lanzo hacia el para golpearlo con el puño.

Toshiro, volteo a verla confundido por sus palabras, pero eso quedo atras cuando vio que ella se le lanzaba encima.

 _-¡En Guardia -_ Alarma Hyorinmaru a Toshiro.

Toshiro salto a penas a tiempo para esquivar el ataque de Karin, que termino por abollar profundamente la silla en la que el chico se sentaba. Pero no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse cuando Karin ya estaba dirigiendo su puño nuevamente a su pecho, Toshiro logro tomar la mano de la chica y la empujo hacia un costado, golpeando su espalda cuando se dio vuelta, Karin sin prestar atencion al gran dolor, le propino una patada desde el suelo que le llego hasta las costillas al pobre capitan, Toshiro tuvo que admitir que su "cuerpo" si se resintio un poco ante el golpe, pero nada que no pueda soportar o que lo hisiera quejarse.

-¿Que te pasa Karin?- pregunto el tomando una nueva patada que hiva dirigida a su estomago, empujo hacia el la pierna y de alguna manera (que ni la autora entiende) tomo su brazo por la parte de arriba de la muñeca y la recosto sobre uno de los bancos aun presionando su antebrazo (creo que eso es) y tomando el otro tambien -A _l parecer si perdio toda su dulzura-_ penso Toshiro, decepcionado, y enojado por esto ultimo.

-Esto aun no acaba Toshiro- dijo la joven empujando de nuevo al capitan, pero el golpe en su espalda le palpito con fuerza, y Toshiro logro tomar a la chica, y la apriciono en la pared, alzandola levemente del suelo, con sus manos sobre su cabeza e inmovilizando las piernas de ella con las sullas, ella lo miro con furia y luego con ¿paz? aunque ella desde un principio sabia que perderia, solo queria descargarse sin necesidad de medir su fuerza, y ¿con quien mejor que con Toshiro paro no tener que controlarse? la joven sintio como su cuerpo se sacaba un peso de encima, y Karin se dejo llevar por el cansancio quedando profundamente dormida, y roncando suavemente.

-Parece que solo me utilizo como a un juguete para el estres- dijo con una vena brotando de su cabeza el joven capitan.

 _-Pero admite que fue divertido, es una buena oponente para se humana, y al parecer su fuerza a aunmentado el doble de lo que deberia en estos ultimos años-_ le dijo Hyorinmaru a Toshiro provocando que el suspirara con resignacion tomo en brazos a Karin (estilo princesa 3) y la llevo al patio trasero de la escuela, donde al parecer nadie va, y recosto a Karin en el suelo contra la pared, y el se sento a su lado con una rodilla levantada y su mano apoyada en la misma (no lo explique bien pero mas o menos. Ustedes me entienden ;D) y volteo a verla. Dormida, si que se veia como cuando niña.

Toshiro ya estaba durmiendose, cuendo sintio mas peso en su hombro derecho, el cuerpo inconsiente de Karin, cayo sobre el del capitan, aunque cuando el volteo para acomodarla de nuevo, la espalda de ella quedo apoyada en su pecho. El la miro con los ojos bien abiertos, pero ella, ajena a la situasion, solo se acurruco en su pecho acomodando su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo del desconsertado Hitsugaya. Cuando ella se quedo quieta, el se quedo mirandola un rato, luego, resignado a la situacion, se acomodo de nuevo contra la pared, y cruzo sus manos sobre el vientre plano de la chica.

 _-Eres todo un cazanovas ¿he?-_ dijo Hyorinmaru con tono burlon en la cabeza del capitan, quien decidio no prestarle atencion a su zanpakuto.

El capitan desperto por un pequeño peso que se removia sobre el, era Karin, quien se despertaba luego de una siesta de al parecer 30 minutos-segun el relog de la chica.- Toshiro la acomodo en la pared nuevamente, y se subio a un arbol segundos antes del despertar de la chica.

-¿Donde estoy?- pregunto confundida, sintio un leve aroma masculino, que provenia de algun lugar bajo su cabeza, tomo su blusa y la olfateo dejandole ver al capitan su plano y suave (esto ultimo recien descubierto) vientre. Su bluza olia a... a Toshiro, se ruborizo levemente ante este descubrimiento, y sitio su espalda demasiado calida como para haber estado 30 minutos apoyada en la pared, todabia podia sentir la precion espiritual de Toshiro, el estuvo aqui poco antes de que ella despertara, pero por alguna razon eso no la icomodo o molesto, solo provoco un leve cosquilleo en su vientre, al cual le dio poca importancia al confirmar en su reloj que habia perdido mas de 10 minutos de clases. Salio corriendo al aula, mientras que el capitan bajaba del arbol, no tenia intencion de volver por hoy, mejor iria a buscar y matar a algun Hollow por ahi. Y, como si sus plegarias ayan sido escuchadas, su localizador sono indicandole la presencia de un Hollow cerca de la escuela. Ahora que lo pensaba, muy cerca para ser solo coinsidencia.

 **Toshiro POV.**

Corrio velozmente hacia el frente de la escuela en donde vio a Ururu en el aire golpeando directo a la mascara del hollow. Su uniforme era una falda lo necesariamente larga como para cubrir un short negro bajo esta, y su camisa era olgada, un vestuario lo suficientemente comodo para luchar sin problemas. Su patada agrieto levemente la mascara del hollow, quien rapidamente se recupero del ataque y golpeo a Ururu noqueandola.

Ya fuera de su cuerpo, el le ordeno a su gigai esconderse tras la escuela mientras rapidamente tomo a Ururu en el cielo a 3 metro del suelo, evitando que se estrellara contra el mismo. Estaba quejandose del dolor con el seño fruncido. Vio que por la puerta salian Karin y Jinta, por lo que bajo al suelo aun con Ururu desmayada.

-¡Ururu!- grito Karin con una mueca de horror.

-Karin quedate con Ururu, deja que Nos encarguemos de esto- le dijo Jinta casi como un gruñido. Karin acepto a regañadiente y se hacerco hacia donde iva a aterrisar, se sento en el suelo de rodillas y yo deje a Ururu ya medio-conciente sentada en el suelo apoyando su torso sobre Karin, que la miraba con preocupacion. Jinta se acerco a mi y ambos nos dirijimos al hollow, el lo derribo con un fuerte golpe en su mascara agrietandola aun mas, y yo saque mi espada. Mi plan principal fue destruirlo de un sablazo, pero al ver como daño a Ururu decidi dejar que Jinta se vengara. Congele su mascara y volvi a enfundar a Hyorinmaru, en el momento en que termine, el hielo se rompio y con el la mascara, desapareciendo todo.

-Ururu ¿estas bien? ¡despierta porfavor!- escuche el grito de Karin.

-¡Ururu!- llamo Jinta bajando al suelo. Se acerco a ambas y tomo las manos de Ururu, ella estaba casi llorando dormida, gimiendo y temblando.

-Toshiro ¿que le paso?- pregunto Karin con un hilo de voz.

-Cuando llegue ella estaba golpeandole al hollow, el la tomo desprevenida y la golpeo, la recogi 3 metros antes de que llegara al suelo, ya estaba desmayada, luego llegaron ustedes- lo pense un poco -La cabeza recibio mayor parte del impancto- Karin abrio mucho los ojos viendo mi haori, lo observe, y justo donde habia estado la cabeza de Ururu ahora habia una gran mancha de sangre -Demonios- murmure de forma que solo yo escuche.

Me coloque detras de Karin frente a la parte trasera de la cabeza de Ururu, tenia un corte bastante grande del que emanaba sangre. Pose mi mano derecha sobre la herida y la cure con kidô, no era experto en las artes curativas, pero como "niño genio", lo hacia bastante bien, y en poco tiempo la herida ya estaba 100% sanada, al poco tiempo desperto Ururu, quien casi se vuelve a desmayar por asfixia por el fuerte abrazo que le dieron Karin y Jinta al mismo tiempo.

-Gracias Toshiro- dijo Karin dandome una gran sonrisa.

 _-Esa es la misma sonrisa de cuando era niña, parece que su dulzura no se perdio por completo como pensaste ¿he?-_ dijo Hyorinmaru, con una voz seria, contenta y algo nostalgica.

 _-Parece que si-_ respondi sin darme cuenta. Sorprendiendome.

 **Parque de Karakura.**

 **Karin Punto De Vista**

Le pase el balon a Toshiro que estaba cerca de la porteria y con eso ganamos el partido

-¡Ganamos Yuzu! ¿lo viste?- ese gol nos dio la victoria de 7/6 -Muy bien hecho Toshiro- dije felicitandole, sin mi pase y sin su gran patada hubieramos quedado en empate.

-Karin... ¿podemos hablar?- pregunto Toshiro, y sin esperar mi respuesta se dio la vuelta y se metio en el laberinto de arbustos.

-¿Que ocurre?- la curiosidad me estaba matando.

-Esto es tuyo ¿verdad?- preguto extendiendome algo rojo en su mano ¡ERA MI GORRA!. La tome con el pulso temblando, si era mia tendria aquella **K** que mi madre bordo en su interior. Ahi estaba.

-¿Donde... la encontraste?- la puse en mi cabeza, y luego me lance a sus brasos para abrazarlo, el al principio se tenso, pero lentamente me correspondio el abrazo.

-Gracias- susurre en su oido, eso hiso que apretara un poco mas su agarre en mi, permanecimos asi unos 10 segundos exactos y luego ambos nos dimos cuenta de nuestra situacion, y nos separamos el uno del otro como si de agua hirviendo se tratara, con un ligero sonrojo en nuestras mejillas.

-G-gracias... no sabes lo especial que es esta gorra para mi- le dedique mi mejor sonrisa y me alege, cuando pase por su lado me detuvo tomandome de la muñeca suavemente -¿Que pasa?- pregunte sin saber que le ocurria.

-Ya se todo sobre el sello, Karin- no daba credito a lo que oia, el maldito de Jinta se lo conto ¿ahora que? -Como se que no aceptaras venir a la sociedad de almas, lo menos que puedo hacer para ayudarte es entrenarte para que te puedas controlar por ti misma- esto no me lo esperaba, es genial.

-Si, estoy de acuerdo Toshiro gracias- dije contenta.

-Empezamos Mañana luego de la escuela Karin- dijo el, asenti y luego fuimos junto con los demas.

 **2 semanas despues.**

 **Punto De Vista Normal.**

Karin realmente es asombrosa, luego de una semana de entrenamineto logro volverse shinigami e incluso despertar el Shikai de su sanpakuto. Y con todo el poder que tieneya casi despierta el bankai, pronto le quitaran el sello.

 **Karin POV.**

Desde que el entrenamiento inicio, comense a vestirme igual que Ururu y llevar el pelo suelto, para no perder tiempo en cambiarme. Ademas, desde que me entreno, los hollow estan mas al pendiente de mi.

 **Toshiro POV.**

-Maldito Toshiro ¡Devuelmela!- grito Karin con fuego en los ojos.

La verdad es que disfruto de acerla enojar. Yo, el siempre serio capitan Toshiro Hitsugaya, estoy jugando como un adolescente cualquiera.

-Yo tambien quiero, no seas egoista Karin- dije como excusa, llevantando mi brazo, sacando de su alcanse la bolsa de papas fritas. Estabamos en medio de la clase, eramos el centro de atencion, pero Karin estaba muy molesto y yo demaciado divertido, como para importarnos. Ella de por si ya estaba furiosa, y esto empero cuando vio como tomaba con mi otra mano unas papas y me las llevava a la boca. Ella al verme, bajo la cabeza y apreto los puños. Vi como toda la clase hacia para atras los bancos. Algo que no entendi hasta que Karin salto y al bajar lo hiso dandome un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, y las papas cayeron de sus manos, pero ella solo las miro y al volterse hacia mi me golpeo un puñetaso en la cara, a decir verdad si dolio un poco.

Los del equipo de futbol miraban la escenas divertidos, pero no tanto como Jinta, que reia a carcajada limpia, con lagrimas en los ojos y tomandose el estomago de tanta risa. Hasta Ururu reia suvemente.

 _-Recuerdame Hyorinmaru-_ dije en mi mente y tomando el puño de Karin que ahora se dirigia a mi pecho _-que golpèe a Jinta-_ empuje a Karin contra los bancos, los chicos que estaban sentados ahi viendo la pelea salieron corriendo mientras que Karin volaba hacia alli. Era una chica, pero tambien una shinigami en entrenamiento, ademas, no le voy a dejar pasar que me haya golpeado, y mucho menos cuando lo hizo en frente de toda esta multitud, sin contemplaciones.

-¿Como te atreves Toshiro? ¡Esto me lo pagas!- dijo mientras se lanzaba hacia mi, pero relaje mi postura, debido a que alguien la tomo del brazo.

-Karin... Maldita, ¿como te atreves a golpear a Toshi-chan?no ¿Como te atreves a si quiera dirigirle la palabra? no tienes derecho a estar con el- dijo la voz de Kaede sumamente molesta.

-¡No te metas Kaede!- grito Karin con una venita sobresaliendo de su frente

-Ademas a ti no te importa lo que le haga o deje de hacer con Toshiro- dijo Karin liberandose del agarrre de la rubia.

-Ja... claro que me importa, en espeial cuando Toshi-chan me pida ser su novia- dijo con sorna y altitud.

Todos pusieron mueca de horror al pensar en como reaccionaria Karin. Escuche como Jinta murmuraba _ **"La pobre.. no sobrevivira para ver el mañana"**_ a lo que Ururu asentia sin despegar la vista de la escena. Debo decir que hasta yo crei que esa chica no viviria para contarlo, pero quede igual de estupefacto que los demas al ver la reaccion de Karin.

Karin solto una estroendosa carcajada que retumbo por todo el salon.

-¿De que te ries?- pregunto una confundida y muy indigada Kaede.

-¿De veras piensas que Toshiro te pedira que seas su novia?- pregunto Karin para despues soltar otra gran carcajada, se seco un par de lagrimas de los ojos mientras trataba de respirar normalmente -Kaede, de verdad que me das pena. Quedate sentadita esperando a que eso pase- dijo Karin ya mas calmada -vaya, me has hecho reir como hace mucho no lo hacia- termino la pelinegra. Dejando a la Rubia umillada.

Es sierto, Kaede dijo eso, pero yo estaba muy ocupado pensando en que pronto tendria que hacer un funeral de almas para Kaede, ahora que me doy cuenta de lo que habia dicho esa rubia, me dan unas ganas inmenzas de carcajearme tanto o mas que Karin.

Karin se volvio a donde habia quedado tirada la bolsa de papas. Las also y se llevo un par a la boca. Se acerco a mi, tomo mi mano, y volteo la bolsa dejando caer algunas papas en mi mano.

-Yo no soy ninguna egoista- me guiño un ojo, y se fue caminando a su banco como si nada bajo la perturbada mirada de todos los presentes, incluso la del profesor quien admiro toda la obra desde que ellos peleaban por hacerce con la bolsa de patatas. Pero el camino de Karin fue interrumpido nuevamente por Kaede. Quien de un fuerte empujon la volteo para quedarse frente a frente, y sin previo aviso la abofeteo sin piedad.

-¿Como te atreves a reirte de mi y a humillarme en frente de todos?- Dijo Kaede casi hechando espuma por la boca.

-En realidad, tenia algo mas para umillarte por completo, rubia oxigenada. Pero crei que con lo que dije habia sido suficiente. Parece que estaba equivocada- dijo con falso penar -¿Quieres humillacion? pues preparate. No deviste haberme golpeado. Este es el ataque final- paso junto a Kaede chocando su hombro, y se dirigio hacia mi, sin emocion alguna en la cara, pero si con un casi imperseptible rubor que no entendi. Kaede se volteo para ver cual seria el "ataque final" se acerco a mi, y me puso de perfil a toda la clase y a Kaede, se puso en puntillas apoyando sus pequeñas manos en mis hombros... y me beso. Karin me estaba besando, y no hera nada inocente. era un beso caluroso y apasionado.

 _-¿Pero que diablos haces Toshiro? correpondele-_ me dijo Hyorinmaru con vos apurada, y por una vez en mi vida le hice caso.

Correspondi al beso de Karin con la misma pasion. Pose mis manos en su estrecha cintura y la acerque mas a mi dejandola aun de puntillas pero con todo su peso recargado en mi y ella rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos. Y sin darme cuenta, mordi su labio inferior, haciendo que ella gimiera, lo cual aprobeche para meter mi lengua en su boca, haciendo aun mas apasionado el beso.

Nos separamos a regañadiente, por la falta de aire. Pero no nos alejamos ni un sentimetro. No reaccionamos, sino, hasta que se escucharon fuertes aplausos provenientes de nuestros compañeros de clase, incluso el maestro aplaudia. Jinta silvava y Ururu aplaudia con un tierno sonrojo y una enorme sonrisa (A Toshiro le parece tierna, pero la ve como a una niña, jamas se enamoraria de elle tranquilos (y) ;D) Karin se separo de mi lentamente, deslizando despacio sus manos por mi cuello y dejandolas sobre mi pecho hasta dejarlas caer a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Me sonrio muy dulcemente, y se volteo hacia Kaede, su sonrisa se volvio oscura y divertida. Voltee hacia ella y vi que contenia lagrimas en sus ojos,

la falsa rubia miro a su alrededor y salio corriendo del aula. Todos aplaudieron nuevamente por esto.

-Bien hecho chicos. A ver si ahora se pone menos insoportabe- dij un chico.

-Sierto. Era insoportable, se lo tenia vien merecido- dijeron las chicas.

-Bueno, se acabo el show, vuelvan a sus hacientos- dijo el profesor, como si estuviera de acuerdo con todo lo que paso.

-Eres un gran actor Toshiro. No crei que me corresponderias. Gracias por ayudarme a cerrarle el pico a esa rubia oxigenada- me guiño el ojo y se fue al su sitio. ¿Todo eso fue una actuacion?pero si ella fue la que apreto mas para que no nos separaramos aun cuando ya se nos habia acabado el aire. Si eso fue solo actuacion, Karin tenia futuro com actriz.

 _-Wow... si eso fue actuacion... Se merece un Grami-_ dijo un impresionado Hyorinmaru. Y no lo culpo. Volvi a mi asiento y el profesor comenzo la clase.

 **Karin POV.**

 _-Valla cara la que tienes para decirle que fue solo una actuacion-_ dijo la voz de Suzuno, mi zanpakuto, en mi cabeza _-Tus latidos estaban a mil por hora cuando hivas de camino hacia el, paso a dos mil por hora cuando lo besaste, cuando te correspondio paso a cinco mil, y cuando metio su lengua en tu boca, ja, mejor ni hablemos de eso. Todabia no entiendo como es que no moriste por un paro cardiaco-_ dijo con sierta burla en su voz.

 _-Creeme que ni yo lo se-_ dijo Karin en su cabeza.

 **Un mes despues.**

 **Toshiro POV.**

Todo con Karin hiva exelente.

Salvo el pequeño detalle de que hace de un mes, desde aquel beso, que no puedo evitar fijarme en lo hermosa que es. En su gran cuerpo bien delineado, con esas curbas perfectas. Ella es realmente linda. Haaa.. ¡ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCO!

 _-Yo creo que estas enamorado Enano-_ dijo Hyorinmaru.

Esto lo deja claro, me estoy volviendo loco.

¡HASTA MI SANPAKUTO ESTA DICIENDO ESTUPIDECES!

 _-¿Por què no lo admite en lugar de complicarse la existencia?-_ insistio el.

- _Ya callate, estas mas loco que yo_ \- es que no lo puedo creer, en que diablos esta pensando.

-Oye Toshiro ¿esta bien todo?- Karin estaba muy cerca de mi cara con una mano en mi frente -No tienes fiebre ¿què ocurre?- aparte su mano bruscamente, y voltee mi cara.

-No seas ridicula- ella inflo las mejillas y me dio la espalda.

-Bien, como quieras, a la proxima no me preocupo por ti- dicho esto se hecho a caminar, no sabia en que estaba pensando en ese momento, pero como si mi cuerpo reaccionara solo, tome con fuerza de su muñeca y la empuje hacia mi bruscamente -T-Toshiro- murmuro ella.

-Estoy bien- susurre sobre sus labios, ambos empezamos a aminorar la distancia, y nuestros labios se estaban rozando. Justo en ese momento la alarma de un hollow sono he hizo que nos separaramos de golpe y prestaramos atencion a mi comunicador, eran tres hollow de bajo nivel.

Karin y yo llegamos rapidamente y acabamos con esos hollow sin esfuerzo, pero cuando nos estabamos retirando, un menos salio de garganta sin que lo notaramos y este ataco a Karin por la espalda mandandola a volar a dos cuadras de alli, con shumpo, llegue hasta ella y la cargue en brasos, estaba desmayada, el hollow le habia dejado un gran moreton muy feo. Verla asi me hizo enfurecer como nunca ¿como se atrevio a hacerle eso? ese menos podia darse por muerto. Dejo a Karin en un lugar seguro y fue a encargase de ese menos, con solo blandir su espada el hollow quedo completamente congelado, envaino a Hyorinmaru y luego el hielo se partio en miles de pedacitos, desapareciendo al menos junto con ellos.

Sintio la precion espiritual de Karin acercandose.

-¿Por què me alejaste de la batalla?- pregunto muy enojada-Yo podia haberme librado de el facilmente- como siempre, aqui tenemos a la orgullosa Karin.

-El hollow te hirio, no estabas en condiciones para pelear- ella se puso roja de la ira, y empezo a darme golpes en el pecho, al principio casi no los sentia, pero luego empezo a golpear fuerte, duro, hasta que comenzo una lucha unilateral conmigo. Canzado de su actitud, la tome por las muñecas e hice que me mirara directo a los ojos. Me miraban con ira he impotencia.

-¿Por què?- dijo ella como una niña pequeña, eso me ocasiono ternura y sin poder aguantarme mas, la abrace.

-No me lo perdonaria si algo te pasara- le susurre al oido.

-Toshiro... - me devolvio el abrazo y suspiro -Estoy bien, gracias- escondio la cabeza entre mi hombro y cuello.

Regresamos a donde Urahara y cenamos, curaron la espalda de Karin y luego la acompañe hasta su casa.

-Haa (suspiro), mañana es sabado ¿a que hora sera el entrenamiento?-pregunto Karin sobandose los ojos.

-Mañana ven a almorzar a la tienda, luego de almorzar entrenaremos- ella asintió y entro a su casa, pero antes de cerrar la puerta por completo se detuvo.

-Buenas noches, Toshiro- dicho esto, cerro de golpe, y pude escuchar sus tranquilos pasos hasia la escalera. Esa ultima frase me dejo con una tonta sonrisa en los labios, aun no se porque.

 **Karin Punto De Vista.**

Decir eso fue algo... algo, extraño. Aun no se porque, pero desde que cerré la puerta no puedo sacarme esta estúpida sonrisa de los labios.

 _-Haaa... amor adolecente-_ escuche que decía una voz en la cabeza.

-Callate Suzuno- exigí a mi sanpakuto.

 _-Queee!?-_ dijo como una niña pequeña regañada _-Pero si tu dijiste que no sabias, entonces yo te dije la razón, no te enojes conmigo-_ me reclamo.

Baje la cabeza resignada, cuando a Suzuno se le mete algo en la cabeza es como Yuzu, es casi imposible sacarcelo, y digo "casi" por no decir imposible.

Me bañe, cambie, seque el cabello y me peine, dejandolo caer suelto para irme a dormir.

 _-Dulces sueños, mi membrillito-_ escuche a Suzuno decir en tono maternal, eso me provoco nostalgia, curiosamente su voz me hacia recordar a mi madre, era muy pequeña en ese entonces como para que yo recordara su voz ahora, pero siento en mi corazon, que la voz de Suzuno es la misma que la de ella, eso me hace sentir una profunda tristeza, y al mismo tiempo un sentimiento de "amor" que no soy capaz de explicar, me gusta, y lo odio tambien, pero me gusta oirle hablar.

-Buenas noche... Mamá- asi es, aveces llamo asi a Suzuno, despues de todo, ella siempre estuvo ahi conmigo, desde la muerte de mi madre ella comenzo a hablarme, por mas que no la veia, que no entraba en mi mundo ella siempre estaba diciendome lo mucho que me amaba, lo buena persona que soy, dandome aliento para superar mis problemas. Es como si con la muerte de mi madre, halla despertado inconsientemente a mi zanpakuto, y eso me alegra, porque me hace sentir acompañada, que no estoy sola nunca, aunque a veces piense que asi es.

Me dormi sin darme cuenta, mientras escuchaba como Suzuno cantaba una hermosa cancion que siempre canta por las noches, la favorita de mamá... mi favorita.

.

.

.

.

Desperte y vi la hora en el despertador. 11:30, me levante de golpe y fui a cambiarme rapidamente, sepille mi pelo y sali apurada para llegar a tiempo a lo de Urahara, pero antes de cerrar, note una bella liga gruesa de color rosa pastel. Una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro cuando su mente volvio un mes atras, cuando Toshiro se la regalo como recompensa por haber avanzado tan rapidamente en su entrenamiento.

 _ **-TÚNELES BACK-**_

Estaba jadeante, completa, total y definitivamente agotada. Y es que ¿comó no estarlo? despues de entrenar durante 5 horas sin descanso en una batalla espada con espada. Utilizando shumpo, Kido y golpes fisicos en ella.

-Descansaremos un rato... - el me miro de reojo -Bastante rato- yo solo asenti, no tenia aliento ni para decir un simple "si" me sente en el suelo y acaricie un poco mi cabello, hasta tocar sierta liga color rosa pastel que me habia prestado Toshiro, y yo aun no se la devolvia.

-T-Toshiro... toma- y le extendi la mano con la liga en ella, el la miro y luego me miro ¿con ternura?

-Puedes quedartela- dijo dandose la vuelta hasta darme la espalda.

-¿Es... mia?- pregunte tratando de normalizar mi respiracion.

-Solo tuya... consideralo un regalo por tu gran abanze en el entrenamiento- mire la liga, sonrei y me la puse de nuevo en el cabello.

-Gracias, Toshiro- dije dandole una sonrisa.

-De nadaa- dijo alargando la ultima letra con un tono vago mientras se alejaba-

 _ **Aleta FLASH BACK-**_

La tome rapidamente y sali corriendo, cuando entre donde Urahara me digeron que Toshiro estaba en el "sotano" asi que me dirigi alli mientra comenzaba a recoger mi coleta con la liga que aun tenia en la mano. Pero lo que ví me dejo en shock, mi mano con la liga que aun no me ajustaba callo por mi costado. Una chica vestida de shinigami estaba mirando a Toshiro con una dulce sonrisa, y con una mano en su rostro, y el le sonreia suavemente, la chica se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me miro con enojo, al parecer por que los habia interrumpido.

-Hò... hola- dijo de mala gana, me miro de pies a cabeza y detuvo su mirada en la liga que estaba sobre mi mano "MI" liga -¿Por qué tienes tu eso?- pregunto con enojo en sus ojos.

-Es mia ¿donde mas deberia estar?- pregunte tajante, desafiandola.

-Pues conmigo, esa liga es mía- abri los ojos como platos y mire a Toshiro, no pude desifrar lo que decia su mirada -¿Donde la encontrate?- pregunto aun mas enojada.

-Fue un regalo dde Toshiro- ella abrio levemente los ojos y miro a Toshiro indignada.

-¿Como es eso?- pregunto con una voz extremadamente fria, no mostraba sentimiento alguno.

-Y-yo... - dijo Toshiro con nerviosismo, el me habia regalado esa liga a mi, y ahora me venia con que era de esa tipa

-Dámela- dijo ella arrebatándomela de la mano.

Sentí como el enojo se apoderaba de mi, y mi presion espiritual se elevava mucho, tanto, que la muchacha grosera cayo de rodillas por el malestar.

-Karin...- dijo Toshiro con voz suave tratando de calmarme mientras alludaba a la chica a ponerse en pie, pero yo estaba tan molesta, que Sali de mi cuerpo y desapareci con shumpo en menos de un segundo, sabiendo que no me seguiría por auxiliarla a ella.

 _-Tranquila mi dulce, no pasa nada-_ dijo Suzuno con su típico tono dulce, pero logre percibir el enojo en el. Cerre mis ojos fuertemente tratando que controlarme.

 _-Vaya, debe estar doliéndote mucho para que estes llorando-_ lo que dijo Suzuno me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, sentí un liquido caliente caer por mis mejillas, lleve mi mano derecha hasta mi mejilla y la lagrima que resbalaba por ella se subió a mi mano. Era la primera vez en 11 años que lloraba por algo que no sea por mamà, a demas, casi jamas fueron mas de dos lagrimas, cinco cuando mucho, y todo gracias al estúpido de Toshiro.

-¿Tu eres Karin?- una voz femenina me llamo la atención, y al voltear encontré a una mujer alta y hermosa, rubia de ojos grises, asentí contestando a su pregunta, y su cara se lleno de emoción, pero al verme mas detenidamente, me miro con preocupación -Pequeña ¿qué ocurre?- ella era la teniente de Toshiro ¿no? Talvez sepa como ¿ayudarme? Deje de pensármelo tanto y le conte todo lo que había pasado, para cuando termine mi relato, ella fruncia el seño al parecer molesta.

-No puedo creer que mi capitán te haya regalado esa liga, y luego no te haya defendido- dijo indignada —Y esa Hinamori, siempre tan grosera con cualquier chica que se le hacerque al capitan- ella me miro con determinación en sus ojos —Si mi capitán te hiso sufrir asi, pues nosotras también lo haremos. Lo que mas odia mi estúpido capitán, es que le llamen, niño, ya que hasta después de la guerra de invierno pego un estiron monumental, ahora esta a la altura de tu hermano, pero antes de la guerra no le alcanzaba ni los hombros a Ichigo. Tu solo llamalo niño de primaria. Por como me has contado el relato, veo que lo llamas por su nombre- asentí -¿El alguna vez te exigió que lo llamaras por su apellido?- Negue, y ella se vio sorprendida, pero luego recupero su determinación —Bien, ahora entonces llamalo de manera distante, Hitsugaya-san, actua como si casi no se conocieran. Odia ser ignorado, haslo sufrir con eso, has que se arrepienta de su error- pude ver una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa, eso me gusto, si Toshiro actuaba asi, pues entonces le daría una lección -¿Entendiste Karin?- sono mas como una afirmación pero aun asi asentí.

-Rangiku ¿porque me ayudas? el es tu capitán, después de todo-

-Odio que esa Hinamori trate asi a la gente, ademas, tengo mis razones- dijo esto ultimo sin verme -El plan comienza mañana

-Entendido, Rangiku-chan- ella asintió y me dio la espalda.

-Le contare que te vi llorar, eso desatara su sufrimiento, y luego lo reforzaremos con el plan. Y de Hinamori, yo me encargo, ya no se entrometerá en sus asuntos, y si no logro retenerla te habiso -volteo su cabeza para verme-

-y si tu tienes un problema, no dudas en llamarme, y te dare un plan de respaldo- asentí, me guiño un ojo y acto seguido, desapareció con shumpo.

 _-Bien hermosa, veras como esto te pondrá de ánimos. Ese niñato lo va a paga_ r por hacer llorar a mi niña _-_ dijo Suzuno con sierto tono maligno en su tono maligno y resentido, realmente es como una madre para mi.

.

.

.

.

Siguiendo con el plan de Rangiku, el lunes me arregle, mas como una chica, si bien no me paresco a un chico, me vesti con la ropa mas femenina que tenia para ir a la escuela. Me deje el cabello suelto con la raya al costado, realmente me veía bonita, me puse un poco de brillo labial rosa brillante de Yuzu, y me puse muchas menos vendas, y casi no me conocía. Camino a la secundaria me encontré a Ururu y Shinta, cuando me vieron me preguntaron quien era, bueno, Shinta lo hizo, ya que Ururu me reconoció enseguida.

Estaba junto a Ururu, sentada a propósito en el banco de Toshiro, entro con la mirada perdida, cuando me vio, yo peine mi cabello de adentro hacia afuera, haciendo que brillara mucho mas, y todo sabiendo como el reaccionaba ya que le conte a Ururu sobre todo para que me ayude con ello a petición de Rangiku, el se acerco y yo actue indiferente.

-Karin, yo... - me levante del asiento, salude a Ururu y lo mire con una mirada gélida.

-Ya me voy... Hitsugaya-san- dicho esto me fui sin mirar atrás hacia mi banco, Ururu me envio un mensaje y lo lei.

 _ **-Funciona Karin, esta en shock-**_ sonreí complacida y respondi.

 _ **-Perfecto, mantenme al tanto-**_ luego entro el maestro y todos nos quedamos en silencio.

La clase estaba aburrida, por lo que parece, asi que me puse a hablar con Suzuno mientras nos reíamos de la reacción de Toshiro. La campana sono y me dirigi donde Ururu, sin siquiera mirar al peliblanco, nos fuimos al patio y nos pusimos a reir mientras ella me contaba todo lo que había pasado con Toshiro, que se había puesto a rebusnar, a ponerse nervioso y demás cosas que me llenaron de risas, realmente Rangiku era una verdadera genio si de hacer enojar a Toshiro se trataba. Note que se acercaba por lo que Ururu se fue, agradeci mentalmente por ello, ya que quería comprobar su actitud estando solos.

-Karin- dijo el para llamar mi atención, lo mire fríamente y conteste.

-¿Qué sucede Hitsugaya-san?- pregunte haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no sonreir.

-Deja de llamarme asi- me sorprendió levemente lo que dijo.

-Y ¿comó quieres que te llame? ¿niño de primaria?- pregunte como si lo que dije lo dijera todos los dias, el abrió los ojos y frunció el seño visiblemente molesto.

 _-Punto para nosotras-_ dijo Suzuno.

-¿De donde sacaste eso? No importa, yo... quería pedirte disculpas por la actitud de Hinamori el sábado ella...- lo interrumpi dejándolo ver mi molestia.

-¡No era para menos!- le grite enojada —Me regalaste algo que le pertenecía a otra mujer- estaba muy molesta.

-No pensé que a ella le importara, siempre es muy dulce y gentil. Hoy fue... - sonrei sin que lo notara, estaba arrepentido.

 _-Que no piense que por eso lo perdonaremos. Lo pensara dos veces antes de hacernos enojar-_ mi sonrisa se volvio oscura ante las palabras de Suzuno, ella tenia razon. Que sufra. Con Matsumoto tenemos un buen plan, y me asegurare de hacer bien mi parte.

-Exacto, Hitsugaya-san... no pensaste- fingi que mi voz se quebraba en ese momento -Ya me voy... hà, y... Hitsugaya-san... un consejo para el futuro; la proxima vez que quieras hacer un regalo, asegurate primero que no le pertenesca a alguien mas- dicho esto me aleje caminando a paso normal, como si nada hubiera pasado.

 _-Muy bien mi membrillito ¡Esta pasmado! ya logramos que se arrepienta_

 _¡Fase 1 completa! ahora pasemos a la Fase 2, que sufra-_ sonrei, realmente que Suzuno esta disfrutando de esto, y yo tambien ¿como negarlo? Toshiro Hitsugaya, ahora te enteraras quien es Karin Kurosaki.

El resto de la semana, hable lo menos posible con el, en su mayoria respondia con monosilabos o frases simples e indiferenres, en los entrenamientos, lo hacia todo a la perfeccion para evitar que me hablara. Claro que, obviamente vistiendome super linda _-_ no es por presumir- en su mayoria usando la ropa de Yuzu, quien me la prestaba encanta diciendo _"Al fin mi adorada hermana usa ropa que le favorece, estoy tan alegre"_. Matsumoto se ha encargado de avisarme sobre los animos de "Hitsugaya-san" para mantenerme al tanto sobre como hiba el plan. Esa Matsumoto esta realmente trastornada, pero aun asi me agrada. En especial porque me esta ayudando a hacer pagar a Toshiro. Hace dos dias me entere que, me he enamorado de Toshiro, y es que, realmente debo estar loca, porque ¿quien se enamora del chico al que hace sufrir? es estupido, pero claro, aqui esta Karin damas y caballeros, la candidata numero 1 al puesto de la mas estupida de Japòn. Y lo peor, es que cuando le dije a Rangiku, ella no parecio nisiquiera sorprendida.

 _ **-TÚNELES BACK-**_

-Ya lo se Karin, bueno, tu ya enamoraste a Toshiro, aunque es muy terco para darse cuenta, pero todo el dia lo poco que habla, lo hace sobre ti y se que tambien piensa en ti, bueno, dadas las ciscunstancias, ya podemos pasar a la fase 5- dijo anotando cosas en una libreta que saco de su perturbante busto. Alto ¿dijo 5?

-¿Como que 5? si termine recien la fase 2- ella me miro conternura y suspiro.

-La fase 2, 3 y 4, estan completas, la fase 2, era hacerlo sufrir un poco, y ahora si te dire las fase que no te quise decir altes, la fase 3 consistia en que lo enamoraras, no te lo dije porque supuse que asi te tardarias mas puesto a que eres demasiado orgullosa y timida para estas cosas, pero la verdad, lo lograste incluso antes de que idearamos el plan. Y la 4, era que tu te enamoraras de el, pero adelantaste mucho, felicidades Karin, cumpliste 3 fases en tiempo record- dijo guiñandome un ojo -Bien, como decia, la fase 5 es darle celos, asi, que mantente abierta con los chicos que te hablen, y yo le dare un poco de riendasuelta a Hinamori para que empiece a pagar tambien, y quiero que ahora te quites todas las vendas.

 _ **Aleta FLASH BACK-**_

 **Toshiro POV.**

Ya era viernes, al fin, ya no soportaba tener que estar tan cerca de Karin y que ella me ignorara por completo, hace poco descubrí lo mucho que me gustaba, y eso hacia mi tortura mucho mas insoportable, y no se de que manera es que ella lo sabe, es como si estuviera en mi cabeza.

Entrò por la reja de la escuela, y lo que veo me dejo sin aire por unos momento, era Karin... ella... hablaba con un chico que no recuerdo haber visto antes, reia, y ese chico se le hacercaba... antes de darme cuenta, ya habia empujado lejos al chico, y ahora tenia a Karin tomada de su muñeca tirandola hacia atras de la escuela. Llegamos a la parte trasera y la tire contra un arbol con la fuerza que normalmente unsa un capitan en su vida cotidiana, 10 veces mas fuerte que un humano, ella solto un quejido, pero no me importo, la acorrale en ese arbol y pase mi agarre de su muñeca hasta un poco mas arriba de su codo.

-¿Que haces Hitsugaya-san?- aprete su brazo, haciendo que le doliera ligeramente -¡Sueltame!- empezo a resistirse, aprete un poco mas.

-¿Quien era ese, Karin?- pregunte con la voz mas seria que tenia, muy enfadado.

-Hitsugaya-san, me duele, para- dijo en un susurro, pero no afloje el agarre.

-¿Quien era?- estaba furioso.

-¿Y por que te importa? no te metas en mis asuntos- aprete aun mas.

-Te queria besar.. no lo hibas a detener- la mire y se asusto -¡Claro que me importa!- ella se sorprendio pero gimio al sentir como le apretaba ahun mas, me acerque a su oido y susurre -Porque eres mìa- y antes de que me diera cuenta, ya estaba besando su boca salvajemente, ella se sorprendio un poco, pero luego respondio tratando de seguirme el ritmo, meti mi lengua a su boca sin previo aviso y ella gimio de sorpresa, enredo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y yo rodee su cintura, asi nos quedamos por mucho tiempo.

-Jamas imagine que el frio y serio Toshiro Hitsugaya, capitan del decimo escuadron, perdiera de esta forma los estribos- dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Ni yo- dije volviendo a besarla tan intensamente como la vez anterior, apretandola entre mi cuerpo y el árbol -Me contuve... pero te advierto... no tendre tanta consideracion si esto se repite- la bese una vez mas, me parecio escuchar un delicado solloso, pero no le di mucha importancia.

-Toshiro, ya debemos ir a clase- asentí y ambos nos fuimos caminando como si nada hubiera pasado, como siempre, pero con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfaccion en nuestras caras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luego de un entrenamiento duro, mucho mas duro que los anteriores, Karin y yo tomamos un descanzo, hace 3 semanas que desperto su bankai, por lo que ambos estamos igual de cansados.

-Desde que libere el bankai con Suzuno los entrenamientos son mucho mas duros- dijo Karin sentandose junto a mi y luego recostandose en el suelo apoyando su cabeza en mis piernas.

-Por supuesto. Ahora que estamos al mismo nivel, no tengo porque contenerme. Hoy fue el mejor entrenamiento que hemos tenido- mencione yo alzando mi vista hacia el falso cielo del campo de entrenamiento.

Karin se levanto y coloco frente a mi.

-Entonces ¿no meresco recompensa?- dijo acercandoce a mi y besandome. Le respondi de inmediato, despues de todo, si se merece recompensa ¿no?

-Shiro-chan- escuche el pequeño llamado de Hinamori, y ambos detubimos el beso, Karin me dio la espalda y luego se recosto en mi pecho.

-Hola Hinamori... ¿que ocurre?- dije, cruzando mis manos en el ientre de Karin.

-¿Que es esto?- pregunto ella apretando los puños.

-¿Que es que?- le pregunte sin entender.

-Suelta a esa... chica- dijo con asco mirando de reojo a Karin.

-¿A que te refieres? ¿que ocurre Hinamori?- dije, un poco enojado porque se metiera con Karin.

-Es Momo, te lo repito todos los dias ¿por que a ella si la llamas por su nombre y a mi no? ¿que tiene ella que yo no?- alce una ceja confundido.

-Hinamori-san se refiere a porque eres mi novio y no el de ella- dijo Karin con sensillez.

-¿Novio? ¿escuche bien? ¡Shiro-chan no es tu novio!- dijo ella acercandose a Karin.

-¿Que es lo que te ocurre?- pregunte dejandole ver mi enfado. A lo que ella me miro sorprendida. Y luego miro con furia a Karin.

-¡Esta es la primera vez que Toshiro se enfada conmigo!- le dijo a Karin -Y ¡es por TU culpa!- se acerco a nosotros y alejo a Karin de un empujon, y luego se aferro a mi cuello -No te acerques a Shiro-chan nunca. ¡El es mio!- dijo prendiendose aun mas fuerte a mi cuello, empapandome de lagrimas, mientras yo intentaba sacarmela de ensima.

-Hinamori... ¡Es suficiente!- se escucho la voz de una cuarta persona.

-No te entrometas Rangiku, Toshiro es mio y no permitire que otra me lo robe- dijo ella apretando mucho mas, no pense que el pequeño (escualido) cuerpo de Hinamori, tuviera tanta fuerza.

-Toshiro no es tuyo- dijo Rangiku con voz furiosa pero con el rostro sereno

-Primero fue tu enamoramiento de Aizen, no, tu obsecion. Siempre alejando a todas las shinigamis que posaban un ojo en el, gruñendoles, atacandolas, he incluso has desaparecido del mapa a algunas. Como Aizen resulto ser malvado y te apuñalo por la espalda. Toshiro se volvio tu nueva obsecion, te encaprichaste con el. Estas enferma. Has hecho lo mismo con las fans de Toshiro que con las de Aizen. Perdiste, entiende que no puedes obligarlo a amarte. Tu misma viste como de celoso se puso Toshiro hoy por la mañana y como reacciono, oiste todo lo que dijo, es que acaso no entiendes que no eres mas que una hermana para el ¿es que vas a arruinar ese sentimiento que te une a el solo por obsecion, por sinismo?- dijo Rangiku. No tenia ni idea de todo esto ¿de verdad esa era la verdadera Hinamori Momo, la chica tan dulce y tierna que siempre fue conmigo?

-No ¿verdad que tu solo me amas a mi Shiro-chan? ¿verdad que si?- dijo viendome a mos ojos. Rangiku se acerco lentamente, y poso sus manos sobre los hombros de Hinamori. Karin se acerco y ayudo a Rangiku a soltarla de mi lentamente, mientras yo alejaba con delicadeza sus manos de mi, viendo como derramaba lagrimas en silencio, con la cabeza gacha. Pero, yo no sentia lastima por ella, para mi ella siempre seria la dulce y tierna Momo, la cual tuvo una pequeña recaida de la que se recuperara pronto. Momo se abrazo a Rangiku y ambas se arrodillaron en el suelo, Hinamori llorando y Rangiku acariciando su cabeza.

-Tienes razon Rangiku-san. Shiro-chan, Karin- san. Lo siento mucho, de veras. Me abrieron los ojos a la verdad, gracias. Ya no los hostigare mas.Y les prometo que no volvere a obsesionarme asi con nadie- dijo ella luego de un rato de llanto. Ya mas calmada -Mas te vale que cuides bien de mi hermanito- dijo ella. Karin le dedico una enorme sonrisa, y ambas se abrazaron.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epilogio**

 **1 año despues.**

Vaya que fue dificil convencer a Karin. Ni hablar de Ichigo. Pero Karin por fin decidio venir a vivir conmigo a la sociedad de almas.

-Lo he considerado por mucho tiempo (3 meses :P) y voy a pedirle matrimonio- dije con un pequeño rubor en mis mejillas -¿Me estare adelantando? ¿que piensan?... Matsumoto, Hinamori- pregunte ansioso. Hinamori solto varias lagrimas y me abrazo dando saltitos.

-Felicidades Toshiro, estoy muy alegre por ti- dijo besando mi mejilla y luego revolviendo mi cabello como cuando eramos niños -Mira que has crecido Shiro-chan- dijo con una hermosa y algo nostalgica sonrisa.

-Capitan ¡que gran noticia!- dijo Matsumoto, yo conocia esa mirada -Yo me encargare de la fiesta de anuncio de compromiso, de la despedida de soltero de usted y de soltera de Karin-chan, tambien de la fiesta de bodas- un escalofrio recorrio mi espalda, Hinamori miro con horror a Matsumoto y luego volteo movien los labios en desesperados " _¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!"_

 _-Toshiro.. por el bien de tu matrimonio... no, por el bien de todo el seireitei, no lo permitas... Cada que a Rangiku se le ocurre dar una fiesta, media zona queda destruida... Con tantas celebraciones juntas... La sociedad de almas no sobrevivira para ver el mañana-_ cualquiera diria que Hyorinmaru exageraba, pero la verdad es que no dudo que eso llegue a pasar, seria como destruir el seireitei desde adentro.

-Lo siento Matsumoto, pero de la fiesta de anuncio de compromiso estaran encargadas Yachiru e Isane **(teniente del cuarto escuadron)** de la despedida de soltera de Karin, se encargaran Momo y Rukia. Y de la mia se encargaran Rennji e Ikkaku. Y he decidido que de la boda se encarguen Ukitake y la capitana Unohana y Kyoraku se encargara de la bebida de cada fiesta bajo la estricta supervision de Nanao. Y todo esto si Karin llega a decir que si. Lo siento- ella puso puchero de niña pequeña pero pronto se recupero y dijo como si nada.

-Haa no importa, ya vere que pueedo hacer. Pero ahora- dijo seria - ¿cuando se lo pediras?- pregunto curiosa.

-Cuando lleguemos a la sociedad de almas- dije con un tono raro.

-Ya tranquilo Shiro-chan. Ella dira que si y tendran una maravillosa vida- trato de tranquilizarme Hinamori.

 **2 semanas despues.**

-Esta es mi casa... nuestra casa- dije dandole la bienvenida a Karin. Ella sonrio y me rodeo el cuello con sus brazon, luego me bezo. Pero yo pare el beso.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto Karin confundida porque pare el beso.

-Hay algo que debo decirte- tome su mano -cierra los ojos- ella lo hizo con una pequeña sonrisa, saque de mi haiori una cajita. La abri y se dejo ver un anillo de oro con un hermoso diamante -Abrelos- ella lo hiso lentamente, y sonrio enormemente, tome nuevamente su mano -Karin... ¿me arias el honor de ser mi esposa?- le puse el anillo, y una lagrima callo por su mejilla.

-Toshiro... ya te estabas tardando- dijo besandome.

Y... ¿como lo explico? esa noche no dormimos... y no fue exactamente por jugar ajedrez. (OoO)

{ _La fiesta de anuncio de compromiso, las despedidas de ambos novios y la boda, se realizaron con exito. Por supuesto que la familia de la novia fue para la boda, devido a que Karin con esa encantadora sonrisa, logro hacer que Yamamoto no se hiciera de rogar, convenciendo a este de dejar entrar al Seireitei a Yuzu, Issshin y a la abuela de Toshiro (Ichigo es el nuevo capitán del 5 escuadrón y tiene a Momo de teniente). Y gracias a que Rangiku solo estuvo de espectadora e invitada, en TODAS las celebraciones, el Gotei 13 sobrevivió_ }

 **9 meses después.**

Tras la noche de bodas, una nueva vida se origino en el vientre de Karin. O eso creían. Pues cual fue su sorpresa cuando...

-Toshiro, pasa... tu esposa e hijos te están esperando- el estomago de Toshiro dio un vuelco al escuchar las palabras de Rukia ¿hijos? ¿Eran dos? Entro en la habitación y la escena lo golpeo como una enorme ola de felicidad. Ahí estaba su mujer, con dos pequeños bebes, uno en cada brazo, ambos despiertos.

-Mira Toshiro- dijo Karin con una enorme sonrisa -El es el mayor- dijo mostrándome a un pequeñito de cabello blanco y grandes ojos verdes, el cual tome en mis brazos -y ella es la pequeña- dijo Karin, ella era una niña de cabello azabache como el de su madre y ojos idénticos a los míos y a los de su hermano -¿como les pondremos?- lo pensé.

-Me gustan Kaoru... y Masaki- dijo Toshiro. Los ojos de Karin se llenaron de lágrimas mientras su sonrisa persistía.

-Son perfectos- Karin acaricio la cabeza de Kaoru, mientras que Masaki tomaba mi dedo con su manita, ambos niños tenían la sonrisa de su madre -Los amo a los tres... Mi hermosa familia- dijo ella soltado un par de lágrimas. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a mi abuela, Isshin, Jinta, Ururu, Urahara, Yoruichi, Rangiku, Hinamori, Byakuya, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichica, Yachiru y a todos los demás, todos se acercaron alrededor de la cama. Luego entraron Ichigo con Rukia y Yuzu, que traían a Sota, Tadase y Maru (trillizos, Sota, el primero, Tadase el del medio y Maru la ultima. De 4 años. Rukia con Sota en brazos, Ichigo con Maru sentada en su hombro derecho y Tadase con Yuzu)

-Les presento a los nuevos Hitsugaya... - dijo Karin, a lo que Ichigo la miro mal

-Hitsugaya/Kurosaki. Solo por chantaje de Ichigo de no aprobar la boda si nuestros hijos no llevaban también mi apellido - reparo Karin con una sonrisa arrogante ya que todos miraron mal a Ichigo.

-Y bien... ¿Como se llaman?- pregunto Rukia. Desviando eficaz y efectivamente la atención.

-Toshiro tiene al mayor, y debo admitir que tiene un gran gusto para los nombres. El es Kaoru- dijo Karin mientras seguía acariciando la cabeza del pequeño -y esta pequeña, la menor, es... - volteo a ver a Ichigo y luego a Isshin

-Masaki- Isshin soltó un par de lagrimas y se acerco a nosotros poniéndose en entre ambos, tomo las manos de ambos bebes y les beso en la frente a cada uno.

 _-¡Bienbenidos!-_ dijeron todos los presentes en la habitación. Los trillizos bajaron de los brazos de sus padres y tía y se acercaron a la camilla.

-Me alegro de al fin tener mis primos- dijo el extrovertido y siempre positivo Sota tocando sus narices (pelo naranja igual de alborotado que Ichigo. Ojos violetas)

-Seremos los mejores primos del mundo- dijo el tímido y callado Tadase (Pelo rubio, y ojos color rubí)

-Acabo de conocerlos... y la los amo mucho- dijo la tierna Maru dándoles un beso en la frente a cada uno (Mezcla de los comportamientos de sus hermanos, tímida como Tadase al conocer gente, pero extrovertida y adorable como Sota al tomar confianza. Pelo negro como Rukia y ojos ocres)

-Karin... _muchas gracias._ Gracias a ti, se que Toshiro no se pasara toda su vida como un viejo amargado en cuerpo de joven, enterrado en pilas de papeleo con un seño eternamente fruncido como lo imagine. Gracias a ti, ahora sonríe más, y hasta se ríe con nosotros- dijo Matsumoto.

-Matsumoto- gruño Toshiro en voz baja.

-Aunque parece que eso nunca cambiara. (Suspiro) bueno, supongo que tampoco puedo pedir un milagro- Se escucho la gran carcajada de todos los presentes, incluso la de Karin. Y para colmo. Los bebes también empezaron a reír. Hasta sus recién nacidos hijos se ponían en su contra.

-Hay una nueva familia en el Gotei 13. Los felicito... - empezó Yamamoto.

-FAMILIA HITSUGAYA- finalizaron todos al unísono.

-Hitsugaya/Kurosaki- gruño Ichigo. A lo que todos reímos.

 **Epilogo 2** _ **(Personalidad de los niños Hitsugaya/Kurosaki)**_

 _ **Kaoru:**_ Es la viva imagen de Toshiro pero con el tono de piel de Karin (el SI es alto). Siempre serio y firme. A veces lo llaman "Junior" como lo apodo Matsumoto. Muy poderoso y capas, mas fuerte aun que sus primos y hermana ocupando el lugar del primero mas fuerte de los 5, como llamar el, su hermana, y sus primos a su "grupo" solo de primos. Es estilo hielo al igual que su hermana... Pero cuando esta con su familia, primos u amigos, se transforma, quedando un niño alegre y sonriente, que se la vive haciendo bromas.

 _ **Masaki:**_ Es igual a su abuela en espíritu. Ambos son gemelos 100% idénticos (salvo por el pelo y algunas actitudes, y Masaki es 5cm. mas baja que su hermano). Casi tan fuerte como su hermano y persistente en el entrenamiento, aunque no le guste luchar, esta a una altura (de poder) un poco mas alta que la de sus primos. La segunda más fuerte de los 5. Pero muy tímida y callada cuando hay gente que no conoce, aunque súper alegre y extrovertida en fiestas o reuniones familiares. En su mayoría se la pasa sonriendo. Le encanta bailar, ya sea en pareja (con Kaoru en especial, pero también se siente súper a gusto con Sota. Y a veces arrastra a Tadase con ella cuando los dos primeros no quieren. O cuando lo ve muy quietito y apartado) o sola. Muy apegada a sus padres o a Kaoru cuando hay gente que no conoce. A veces la llaman "Sak" como la apodo Matsumoto. Casi nunca se separa de Kaoru. Le encanta pasar tiempo con Yachiru y su prima Maru y comer dulces con ambas.

 _ **EN FIN.**_

De verdad, muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí. Lamento si se les hizo muy largo, aburrido o que la historia fue muy rápido. Los siguientes capítulos se pondrán más emocionantes.


	2. Chapter 2

-Hola- - (Hablan)

 _-Hola-_ \- (Hablan mas de dos personajes o todos)

( **-Hola-** ) - (Pensamientos)

( **-Anónimo: Hola -** ) - (Si no esta dentro de un dialogo seria así)

 _ **-Hola-**_ \- (Hablan desde el otro lado del teléfono)

 _ **(Hola)**_ \- - (Comentarios de la autora. Siempre entre paréntesis **()** y en negrita)

(Hola)- - (Aclaraciones en la historia, que NO son comentarios ni nada)

Este capitulo es un tanto... meloso, pero es para que sepan como son mas o menos las relaciones entre ellos, y cuales van a ser la futuras parejas para los siguientes capítulos. Espero les guste mucho. Ya para el próximo me ocupare de poner mas acción.

 _Significados de los nombres (que encontré): Masaki = Árbol perfecto - Kaoru = Fragancia_ _ **(creo)**_ __ _Sota = Suavemente_ _ **(o algo así)**_ __ _\- Sora = Cielo_ _ **(en este si estoy segura xP)**_ __ _Tora= Tigre - Honoka = Flor de la paz_ _ **(100% segura**_ __ **(y)** _ **)**_ __ _\- Yoko = Hija del océano - Toranousuke = Hijo del tigre Shoryu = Dragón creciente - Yusura = Cereza - Serika = Flor de apio - Rika = Flor del peral._

Ahora Kaoru pasa a Maru por 20 cm.

Otra cosa, todos los niños que sean hijos de 1 shinigami, viven con sus 2 padres en la sociedad de almas. Todos los niños que mencionare en esta historia (los que son shinigamis) ya han despertado a su zanpakuto y la pueden usar a gusto cuando quieran. También tienen un gran shumpo, yo le avisare cuando NO tengan nada de eso.

 **POV Normal.**

Ya han pasado 9 años desde el nacimiento del adorable par.

Es el 21 de junio. (Día en que el invierno comienza en América Latina. Ustedes pongan la fecha en que el invierno comienza en su país o no se)

Ahora se esta organizando la fiesta sorpresa de estos dos niños. Una extremadamente feliz y regordeta Karin _**(N.T: wow, se descuido bastante jaja)**_ __esta dando vueltas por toda la casa Kurosaki, arreglando la decoración en todo el lugar junto a Matsumoto y Rukia, mientras unas entusiasmadas Yuzu, Ururu y Hinamori etc. hacían todo tipo de deliciosos aperitivos para la "pequeña" celebración. que se realizaría _(todo el Gotei 13)_

Mientras en la Sociedad de Almas. Toshiro se encontraba junto con sus hijos y sobrinos viéndolos entrenar.

-¡Sota auxilio!- grito una divertida Maru, riendo a carcajadas mientras perdía en una batalla espada con espada contra Masaki.

(Maru: pelo corto como el de Rukia, piel pálida y ojos ocre oscuro)

(Masaki: Pelo negro asta 5 dedos de un bebe de 2 días por arriba de sus rodillas, lo lleva siempre suelto, con una linea que lo divide en partes desiguales del lado derecho, y su ojo izquierdo esta parcialmente cubierto por este. Piel de la misma tonalidad de Karin, mejillas siempre rosadas y labios carnoso rojo carmesí. Es una muñeca *** u *** )

-Tadase y yo estamos algo ocupados ahora Maru- grito Sota quien peleaba junto con su hermano en una batalla contra Kaoru, nada que ver con la altamente aniñada pelea de las hermanas de estos.

-¿Que clase de hermanos son ustedes dos? si Masaki le pidiera ayuda a Kaoru el habría acudido enseguida- dijo Maru haciendo exageradas muecas de tristeza.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto Maru- le grito Tadase esquivando un sablazo de parte de Kaoru. (Tadase actúa como un niño normal desde que cumplió los 10 años, tomando actitudes muy, MUY similares a la de sus padres, aunque en su mayoría es muy amable y sonriente. Pero aun sigue siendo UN POCO vergonzoso.

-¡Que malos son!-gritaron Maru y Masaki al unisono, provocando una disimulada risa por parte de Toshiro, que solo los gemelos notaron, y también sonrieron.

-De acuerdo eso fue suficiente. Chicos cada vez me impresionan mas, pelean como todos unos profesionales- Dijo Toshiro orgulloso -¿Que quieren hacer ahora?- dijo el peliblanco mayor aunque ya conocía la respuesta. Los niños se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

 _-¡Fútbol!-_ gritaron los 5 niños. (El campo de entrenamiento tiene un par de arcos portátiles que esconden sobre unos arboles cuando entrenan)

-Nosotros 3 jugaremos como equipo- dijeron los 3 niños abrasándose por los hombros. Sota del lado derecho, Tadase al medio y Kaoru del otro lado (Kaoru es a penas 5 cm. menor (en altura) que sus primos).

-¡No es justo!- se quejaron las dos niñas con lagrimas sumamente falsas, pero reales ante cualquiera, menos a sus hermanos y padres.

-Cuando los tres juegan juntos siempre nos ganan, y en la mayoría haciendo trampa- dijo Maru levemente molesta tras esto ultimo dicho.

-Es cierto, Sota y Kaoru siempre nos apresan entre sus brazos y Tadase marca los goles- dijo Masaki inflando sus mejillas -Hasta Tadase nos atrapa aveces- dijo Masaki cruzando sus pequeños brazos al igual que Maru, que asentía.

-Oye tío, necesitamos ventaja contra estos animales- dijo Maru viendo a Toshiro -¿Nos ayudaras?- dijo apretando con sus manitos que parecían de una niña de 8 años en pantalón de Toshiro y poniéndole ojos.

-Me parece justo- dijo Toshiro acariciando la melena de Maru.

Los niños sudaron frió ¿como no hacerlo, cuando te toca jugar contra Hitsugaya Toshiro? claro que Kaoru no, el por su parte, sonrió con arrogancia ante esto.

-Ya verán como les ganaremos a los 3- dijo mirando desafiante a Toshiro.

-¿Tu crees niño?- dijo Toshiro sonriendo con sorna a su hijo.

-Por supuesto viejo- dijo el peliblanco mas pequeño, llamando a Toshiro como Karin solía hacerlo con Ishiin. Ya hasta se podían ver rayos entre las miradas padre e hijo.

-Kaoru ¿a quien engañas? con papá, en nuestro equipo, Maru y yo somos invencibles- dijo Masaki sonriendo, arrogante como Kaoru.

-Ya quisieras enana, no olvides quien es el mejor de los 2- dijo Kaoru con una cara vencedora.

-¡No me digas enana!- grito Masaki con una benita saliendo de su frente. Dándole un zape a su hermano en la cabeza. A Toshiro esto le dio mucha gracia, su hija no era alta, pero tampoco era muy baja, le hace acordar a el de joven -Ahora deja de hablar que Maru, papá y yo tenemos un partido que ganar- dijo ahora con su tono dulce y tierno de siempre, ese que es capas de derretir a cualquiera.

El partido comenzó. Iban 5/5 y decidieron que el equipo que hiciera el sexto gol ganaría. Como era costumbre Kaoru y Sota atraparon a sus hermanas pequeñas, mientras que Tadase iba hábilmente con el balón hacia el arco, en eso aparece Toshiro he intenta arrebatarle el balón a su sobrino, pero este, audaz, lo esquiva, sorprendiendo levemente a Toshiro por su gran velocidad, obviamente "heredada" de su otro tío, Byakuya Kuchiki _**(N.T: en realidad es porque a Tadase le agrada pasar tiempo con Byakuya y entrenar con el, porque como ustedes sabrán, Byakuya NO es hermano de Rukia, sino mas bien su cuñado)**_

Maru y Masaki luchaban por liberarse de sus hermanos. Masaki luchaba por sacarse de encima a Kaoru y Maru a Sota, quienes las tenían de espaldas al suelo con ellos encima de sus cuerpos inmovilizando sus muñecas con sus manos y sus rodillas se encontraba a cada lado de la cadera de su correspondiente hermana, con los pies doblados hacia adentro apresando la femeninas y delgadas piernas de las niñas. Estas se miraron y parecía que podían leerse las mentes, sonrieron sin que sus hermanos lo notaran, ya que se encontraban alentando a Tadase, quien estaba a 2 metros del arco. Los niños que mantenían presas a sus pequeñas hermanas, sintieron como ellas dejaban de luchar, lo cual los sorprendió demasiado, y cuando voltearon a verlas, vieron lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

-¿Masaki/Maru?- preguntaron ambos al unisono, disminuyendo la fuerza de su agarre, y esto fue su perdición, de un momento a otro los 2 niños vieron como las pequeñas corrían riendo a carcajadas, mientras que ellos se encontraban sentados en en piso sorprendidos y un poco enojados al ver como se habían librado sus hermanas tan fácilmente. Cayeron redónditos en su trampa. Masaki, quien era casi tan veloz como Tadase, se dirigió a su primo mientras Maru iba directo al arco de los chicos. Masaki con un barrido (parecido a una patada que se desliza por el suelo) le quito la pelota a Tadase, pasándosela a Toshiro, quien se la llevo a mitad de cancha, donde Sota y Kaoru lo esperaban, pero los pequeños primos, habían olvidado que Maru estaba junto a su arco. Toshiro le pego una fuerte y certera patada al balón, y este fue directo donde Maru, ante la estupefacta mirada de los 3 niños, y esta metía el gol de la victoria. Masaki grito un fuerte _¡Victoria!_ mientras corría hacia su padre al igual que su prima. Toshiro las abrazo con un brazo a cada una y las alzo dándoles vueltas en el aire.

-Campeonas- las felicito Toshiro dándoles un beso en la frente a cada una _**(N.T: obvio a quien se lo dio primero. El adora a los 5 niños, pero ama muchísimo mas a sus hijos. Vaya que la actitud de Toshiro cambio, desde que sus hijos y sobrinos nacieron su corazón se hablando muchísimo, claro que solo con los niños y su seres cercanos, porque con los demás sigue siendo igual de frió)**_ les revolvió el cabello y se dirigió hacia sus sobrinos (Kaoru parecía haberse marchado) -Jugaron excelente niños, Tadase tu velocidad va mejorando considerablemente y Sota esta cada vez mas hábil con el balón- dijo, ambos sonrieron y abrazaron a su amado tío. Luego, vio como la copa de un árbol se movía, y Toshiro subió con shumpo hasta el árbol. Y los niños que quedaron en la cancha se reunieron.

-Kaoru siempre se pone así cuando pierde. No entiende que fallar es parte de la vida- dijo Maru con mueca triste.

-Es solo cuando papá lo ve perder- dijo Masaki con ternura en sus ojos mientras miraba la copa del árbol.

-Pero bien que sobre-actúa cuando la tía Karin esta cerca- dijo Sota a lo que todos rieron.

-Eso es solo cuando papá le hecha en cara que lo venció, cuando mamá lo abraza siempre le hace caras de burla- dijo Masaki. Pero ella sabia que el de verdad se sentía tocado cuando perdía enfrente de su padre.

-Vamos, si aquí todos nosotros sabemos que solo lo hace cuando el tío esta presente, así llama disimuladamente su atención, si no, ni le importaría. Los únicos que creen que de verdad se siente mal por esas tonterías son Maru y el tío Toshiro- dijo Tadase con rostro desinteresado.

-¿En verdad que no se siente mal?- pregunto Maru incrédula -Pero si Masaki me dio la razón- dijo mirando a la niña mas pequeña.

-Masaki solo te seguía el juego, eres muy inocente Maru- respondió Sota cerrando los ojos y cruzando sus brazos por detrás de su nuca, a lo que Maru enrojeció levemente de la vergüenza y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Masaki abrazo a su prima y Tadase le dio un zape a Sota en la cabeza -Hay ¿y ahora que hice?- dijo Sota abriendo sus ojos, cuando vio a su hermanita llorando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y empezó a mover sus manos frente a su cuerpo de manera exagerada y nerviosa -Maru, no era mi intención- dijo acercándose a su adoradisima hermana, Masaki se alejo y Sota abrazo a Maru fuertemente rodeandole los hombros -Lo siento- (Sota y Tadase pasan a Maru por 7 centímetros, y Kaoru la pasa por 2) Maru se sostuvo a el fuertemente.

 **Mientras en la copa del árbol.**

Kaoru ni se inmuto cuando su padre apareció de repente junto a el.

-¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto Toshiro serio.

-¿Soy bueno en lo que hago? ¿Te... pongo orgulloso?- pregunto Kaoru ignorando deliberadamente la pregunta de su padre.

-¿De que hablas? yo no podría sentirme mas orgulloso de ti- dijo Toshiro abrazando a su hijo por la espalda, haciendo que se recostara en su pecho.

-Pero siempre estoy fracasando en tus narices- dijo el pequeño.

-¿Sabes? cuando era pequeño sentía lo mismo que tu. Claro que nunca lo demostré, desde pequeño que siempre fui frió. Aunque siempre estaba subestimandome a mi mismo, todo empeoro cuando me convertí en parte del Gotei 13, desde que empece con misiones. Porque tenia mas responsabilidades, y al ser el niño genio siempre esperaban mucho de mi, quería enorgullecer a todos. Y cuando me convertí en capitan aprendí a llevar esa carga sobre mis hombros, fue lo mejor que me paso- el pequeño rebuzno indignado -o eso creí, hasta que en una de mis misiones en el mundo humano conocí a tu madre. La primera vez que la la vi, solo me pareció una mocosa descuidada y terca.

-¿A que quieres llegar?- pregunto el pequeño confundido y con su poca paciencia ya al limite. Toshiro ignoro su pregunta y continuo.

-Me sorprendió que pudiera sentirme en mi forma de shinigami cuando ocultaba mi raitatsu y aun mas sorprendido quede cuando supe que ella estaba enterada de los shinigamis y que su hermano era Ichigo. Recordé cuando la conocí, no directamente, solo de vista, estaba ayudando al cuarto escuadrón luego de la guerra. Ella era mi misión en la tierra en ese momento, por su gran nivel de poder espiritual. Estando con ella entendí que fallar estaba bien mientras no me rindiera, que solo debía ir un paso a la vez, y que nunca decepcionaría a las personas a las que verdaderamente les importo. Ella jamas se decepciono de mi en las batallas que hemos compartido, talvez si algunas burlas, pero ya sabes, al estilo de tu madre. A lo que voy es que ella siempre se enorgulleció de mi, aunque fallara, siempre me mostró su apoyo. Y te aseguro que no importa lo que pase, yo nunca me sentiré avergonzado de tus logros o de tus fallos. Así que no vuelvas a preguntarme algo así... nunca- dijo mientras lo apretaba aun mas. El pequeño peliblanco comenzó a llorar en silencio, Toshiro lo supo por los pequeños sollozos y brincos que daba su cuerpo.

-Gracias papá- dijo mientras tomaba con sus manos los brazos de su padre y los apretaba mas hacia su pecho.

-Tal vez no te lo diga mucho, pero no es porque no lo sienta... Te amo hijo-

-Y yo a ti- dijo el pequeño secando sus lagrimas.

 _ **Con los niños en el campo.**_

Maru estaba dormida recostada en el cuerpo de Sota, (que la mantenía en equilibro usando sus rodillas como columnas a cada lado de su cuerpo) quien estaba apoyado en una columna del arco. Y Masaki, se encontraba en el quinto sueño de la misma manera que Maru, sobre Tadase quien jugaba con su negro cabello largo enrollándolo en su dedo indice en lo que se quedaba dormido. Cualquiera diría que eran dos parejas enamoradas, pero todos en el Gotei 13 sabían que entre ellos había un profundo e inquebrantable lazo, eran mas hermanos que primos. (son solo primos, y se adoran entre si, por dios no lo vallan a mal pensar por favor)

Cuando Toshiro y Kaoru bajaron del árbol y encontraron a las niñas dormidas y a los niños en eso, los movieron un poco. Los niños se levantaron con su hermana/prima en brazos y de un ágil movimiento las pusieron en sus espaldas, estaban mas que acostumbrados a hacer eso, ya que no era la primera vez que se quedaban dormidas luego de un entrenamiento y un buen partido. Y fueron directos a la décima división. Toshiro y Kaoru fueron a la cocina y Tadase y Sota pasaron directamente a la habitación de sus primos, Tadase dejo a Masaki en su cama y Sota dejo a Maru en la cama de Kaoru.

-Al menos estarán descansadas para la fiesta- dijo Sota.

-Si, aunque dudo que eso sea para bien, si están con muchas energías nos harán bailar con ellas toda la noche- dijo Tadase con un leve sonrojo rascando su nuca con nerviosismo. Sota sudo frió ante las palabras de su hermano. Sin duda eso pasaría. Suspiro con resignación.

-Tampoco es que nos hagamos mucho de rogar, les basta con ponernos ojitos para que accedamos- dijo Sota con pesar en su voz.

-¿Que se le va a hacer? nos es imposible negarnos a ellas, en especial a Kaoru- dijo el rubio mirando con ternura a las dos niñas.

-Ya... vamos a comer- dijo Sota yéndose junto con su hermano a paso relajado hacia la cocina.

3 horas después, alrededor de las 6 de la tarde. Kaoru y sus primos fueron a despertar a las niñas.

-Masaki, levántate- dijo Kaoru con voz suave levantando medio cuerpo de su hermana con suma delicadeza y agitándolo suavemente.

-Tu también Maru- dijo Tadase acariciando su frente, ambas despertaron con los ojos hinchados. Y se sentaron bien, pero luego de unos segundos, Masaki se volvió a dormir echada de costado sobre el pecho de su fuerte hermano mayor (tienen 9 y 13 años pero son super fuertes, como shinigamis del escuadrón 11), y Maru termino igual sobre Tadase.

-Haaaa- Sota suspiro -¿Como tía Yachiru? ¿Que trajiste caramelos de manzana? ok, pero las chicas están muy cansadas, las comeremos entre nosotros- dijo Sota. Y de un segundo en el que las niñas roncaban, a otro en el que salieron disparadas hacia la cocina, los 3 chicos rieron a carcajadas. Luego las siguieron a la cocina.

 _-¡Tía Yachiru!-_ gritaron ambas niñas desesperadas entrando a la cocina.

-¿Ahora me ven que tengo pelo rosa?- pregunto Toshiro enarcando una ceja.

- _¿Nos engañaron?_ \- preguntaron las niñas mas como una afirmación bajando la cabeza y se podía ver como una nube negra cubría la cabeza de cada una. A Toshiro le paso una gota por la cabeza _-¿Como fue que caímos en algo así?-_ preguntaron ambas, luego alzaron la cabeza con llamas en los ojos, daban miedo cuando se ponían así, obviamente esto les fue heredado por Karin

 _-¡Se pueden dar los 3 por muertos!- gritaron ambas, lo ultimo que Toshiro vio antes de que los tres niños quedaran medio muertos en el piso, fue a Masaki y a Maru saltando mientras gritaban "¡Tsundere!"_

Luego de media hora, Toshiro les aviso a los niños que irían a visitar a la tía Yuzu. Claro que los tres mayores ya sabían la razón.

Los gemelos iban tomados de la mano con la cabeza gacha, se sentían un poco deprimidos.

(Urahara les hizo (a todos los niños) un gigai especial que creciera a medida que ellos lo hicieran y del que puedan salir a gusto sin necesidad de una pildora) _**(N.T: ya verán unos cuantos niños mas)**_

-Es nuestro cumpleaños, y no hemos visto a mamá en todo el día. Tampoco nos han felicitado ¿crees que se hayan olvidado?- pregunto Masaki con ojos llorosos ha su hermano.

-No te preocupes Sak, eso no tiene importancia. Yo me acorde. Feliz cumpleaños- dijo Kaoru abrasando por encima de los hombros a Masaki.

-Como si te fueras a olvidar de tu cumpleaños. Feliz cumpleaños Junior- dijo Masaki dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Vaya sorpresa la que se llevaran- dijo Maru, que estaba sobre la espalda de Sota.

-Cierto, aunque me da un poco de pena el que piensen que lo olvidamos- se lamento Tadase.

-Es verdad- dijo Toshiro con cara triste -Pero ya verán que están equivocados- los niños asintieron.

-Oye Tadase, prefiero tu espalda porque es mucho mas cómoda ¿me dejas pasarme contigo?- dijo Maru mirando al rubio.

-Que mala eres Maru- dijo Sota fingiendo indignación, aunque en realidad estaba muy contento ya que desde que salieron del seikaimon que la estuvo cargando durante 15 cuadras. Aun faltaban 5 mas para llegar.

-Esta bien- dijo Tadase con un pequeña sonrisa, y un suave rubor. No es que le avergonzara cargar a su hermana, pero si cuando era en frente de extraños.

El comunicador de Toshiro comenzó a sonar como loco, pero solo los trillizos lo notaron.

-Diga- respondió Toshiro _**-Toshiro necesitamos mas tiempo, mantenlos fuera de casa hasta que te avise-**_ __respondió Karin rápidamente -¿Como estas Karin? yo muy bien agradezco tu amabilidad al preguntar- ironizo Toshiro _ **-No te lo pregunte porque se lo bien que te llevas con los 5. Nos vemos pronto, te amo-**_ __dicho esto cortaron al mismo tiempo con una leve sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Papá llévanos al parque- pidió Masaki con una sonrisa suplicante. Esto le vino como un guante a Toshiro, ya que cada vez que los lleva al parque Karakura le es casi imposible sacar a sus hijos y sobrinos de allí.

-Esta bien- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Al llegar al parque, se dirigieron camino hacia los juegos para niños. Pero al cruzar la cancha de fútbol donde Toshiro y Karin se conocieron, Maru vio a unos 8 niños de 13 años jugando, parecían realmente buenos.

-Wow... ¡son asombrosos! - exclamo la pequeña pelinegra de 13 años con estrellas en los ojos. Y tenia razón, pero Toshiro sabia que "El grupo de los 5" eran mucho mejores.

-Oigan... ¿nos dejan jugar?- pregunto Masaki con mucha dulzura al mas corpulento de ellos, que parecía ser el líder del equipo.

-Una enana como tu jamas podría jugar al fútbol con nosotros- dijo el niño de 13 años, pelo castaño, ojos negros y muy alto. Pero Toshiro no intervino, sabia lo orgullosa y testaruda que podía llegar a ser su hija, y también sabia que lograría callarle la boca al grandullón. Ademas...

-Como le vuelvas a hablar a mi hermana así, juro que te bajo los dientes a golpes, grandullón- Kaoru estaba con ella, y Toshiro sabia que el no se quedaría cruzado de brazos.

-Discúlpate con mi prima- dijo Sota apretando los puños.

-Sota cálmate... sabes bien que no lo hará y no quiero que gastes tu fuerza golpeándolo, no estaría bien... así que aremos lo siguiente... - dijo Maru con mirada determinada, pero se callo a mitad de la frase sabiendo que Tadase continuaría (Tadase enojado es de lo mas desafiante y presumido)

-Si les ganamos un partido... te disculparas con mi prima- dijo Tadase con mirada imponente.

-Pero nosotros somos 8 y ustedes 5, si contamos a los pequeñitos, deberían conseguir a alguien mas para que al menos no les llevemos tanta ventaja- dijo presumido el pelinegro.

-Yo jugare- se escucho una voz detrás de Toshiro. Se dejo ver a un niño tan alto como Tadase de 10 recién (hace 4 meses) cumplidos años de ojos cafés y cabello color carmesí (tiene el peinado de Ichigo pero con pelo un poco mas largo) -Nadie puede tratar así a Masaki, mucho menos frente a mi- dijo con los puños apretados.

-¡Sora!- exclamo Masaki sorprendida y un poco sonrosada, corriendo a abrazar a su amigo, que le devolvió el abrazo enseguida (Sora es hijo de Renji (obvio) y Tatsuki -se lee Tatski- también tiene un asombroso shumpo, es igual de veloz que Tadase) lo cual molesto un poco a Kaoru, ya que él heredo los celos casi inhumanos de Ichigo.

-Hola Sak... ¿te molesta si los ayudo a cerrarle la boca a este idiota?- pregunto el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, al decir "idiota" miro desafiante al pelinegro.

-Claro que no... me encantaría que nos ayudaras Sora- dijo la de mirada esmeralda con una brillante sonrisa, muy blanca para alguien que come tantos dulces -Contigo seremos invencibles- dijo apretándolo y hundiendo su cabeza contra el pecho de el cerrando sus ojos _**(N.T: Ya se imaginaran lo que tengo planeado para estos 2 ¿no? {*u*])**_.

-¿De que hablas? eres una de las mejores jugadoras que he visto- dijo el presionándola contra su pecho-

-¿La mini-parejita va a seguir coqueteándose o van a jugar?- pregunto aquel molesto grandullón.

-No... y tampoco vamos a jugar, solo los vamos a derrotar- dijo arrogante Sora.

 _-¡Y no son pareja!-_ gritaron Sota y Kaoru fulminando al grandote con la mirada. (Parece que no, pero Sota, Kaoru y Sora se llevan muy bien)

 **POV. Masaki**

El partido estaba a punto de comenzar, ganaba el primero que lograba 12 goles. Maru estaba de arquera, de defensores se encontraban Sota y Tadase. Kaoru estaba en el centro de la cancha para hacer el saque, debido a que los muy creídos nos dieron la pelota por nuestra "desventaja", tenían razón, no era un partido justo, ellos necesitarían mínimo 10 niños mas para tener la mas remota posibilidad de siquiera anotar un gol. Se preguntaran ¿donde quedo la niña tierna? pues se perdió en el momento en que aquel grandote me dijo enana, porque solo le permito a pocas personas llamarme así (Kaoru, Toshiro, Karin, Sora, Maru, Sota, Tadase, Ichigo, Rukia, Yachiru y Matsumoto) __ _ **(N.T: y sus amigos, ya se enteraran quienes)**_ , y el no era una de ellas, ahora solo estaba la determinada y orgullosa Masaki Hitsugaya/Kurosaki. Yo me encontraba a la derecha de mi hermano y Sora a su izquierda.

Comenzó el partido, Kaoru le paso el balón a Tadase y este se adelanto con el balón hasta mitad de cancha. Donde salto con el balón por arriba del grandote que nos reto, bajo tu estupefacta mirada, Maru y yo comenzamos a carcajearnos, mientras que mi (ahora frió, porque hay mas gente (recuerden que cuando hay mas gente es como Toshiro) a su alrededor) hermano solo sonreía disimuladamente, casi que ni se notaba. Tadase comenzó a alardear con el balón, raras veces se comportaba así con extraños. Kaoru que era solo un poco mas veloz que yo, se adelanto hasta el arco, cuando llego, Tadase dejo su "jueguito" y le paso el balón, y el hizo el truco que mi madre invento, golpeo la pelota de taco y esta se elevo, pero en lugar de esperar a que caiga, salto en el aire y de una patada de cabeza, anoto el gol. Sota comenzó a gritar como un loco, mientras Maru seguía riendo a carcajada limpia. Y yo me arroje a abrazar a Sora, quien me levanto con suma facilidad y me levanto a lo que mas daban sus brazos y haciéndome girar en el aire, y la gente se comenzó a amontonar alrededor de la cancha, casi medio parque estaba sentado en las tribunas... El partido ya iba 11/0 _**(N.T: obvio quien va ganando**_ **;)** __ _ **)**_ __todos los participantes del grupo de 6 ya habían anotado 2 goles cada uno, incluso Maru, quien había cambiado momentáneamente de posición con Sota, para jugar un poco, todos menos Masaki, que solo había hecho un gol.

Con una nueva formación. Sora hizo el saque pasándome la pelota a mi. Pude ver como el Maldito grandullón sonreía y me hizo una seña que decía "estas muerta". Estaba ha a 4 metros del arco cuando vino el molesto pelinegro que me hizo un barrido por el suelo, que si bien no puede esquivar, logre hacer que el balón pasara sobre su pierna, y antes de caerme, puse mis manos logrando flexionarlos he impulsarme de nuevo hasta quedar en pie, y recupero el balón **(N.T: Lamento si la explicación fue mala, pero no sabia como se llamaba pero imagino que ya saben lo que hizo ¿no?)** el grandote la miro con odio mientras corría hacia ella para intentar golpearla de la misma manera otra vez, pero en eso...

-No te atrevas- dijo Sora asiéndole un barrido a él (al grandullón), que lo dejo patas para arriba -Kaoru... prepárate- le grito el pelirrojo a mi alvino hermano. Vi al frente, todos los chicos estaban asiendo una barrera y 2 de ellos venían hacia mi. En eso vi a Kaoru posándose frente a mi y poniendo sus manos a modo de escalón.

-Ahora Masaki- dijo mi hermano. Le guiñe el ojo derecho y vi como sonreía de lado. Llegue hasta el y salte pisando sus manos, y el me impulso 4 metros en el aire. Se escucho la exclamación de pura incredulidad de la gente, y sonreí presumiendo. Comience a girar en el aire y con una poderosa patada, mande la pelota al aire, empujando al arquero contra las redes, anotando el gol que nos dio la victoria. Escuche los aplausos, silbidos y comentarios halagadores, y me sentí orgullosa de mi misma, ese grandullón se trago sus palabras. Sentí algo medianamente grande aproximándose mientras bajaba al suelo, estando casi a 3 metros de llegar. El maldito grandullón me había lanzado una piedra y perdí el equilibrio.

-¡Masaki!- grito Maru con terror en su mirada. Y yo le devolví la mirada aun mas asustada. Pude ver como la cara de los que observaban se descomponía de miedo. Cerré mir ojos esperando el fuerte impacto...

 **POV. Normal**

Kaoru y Toshiro se quedaron paralizados un instante, menos de medio segundo. Por el contrario, Sora se puso alerta cuando vio la piedra dirigirse hacia Masaki. Y cuando la pequeña pelinegra comenzó a caer el solo salto y fácilmente la atrapo en el aire rodeando el pequeño cuerpo de Masaki en sus fuertes brazos, antes de llegar, el pelirrojo dio una vuelta en el aire pare evitar que el impacto los dañara.

-Sak ¿estas bien?- pregunto sobresaltado Sora. La pequeña oji-esmeralda abrió los ojos con el corazón aun en la garganta, y al ver al pelirrojo sonriendole se abrazo a su cuello con fuerza. Maru llego junto con Tadase donde ella...

 _-Masaki-_ dijeron Tadase y Maru quien estaba con miles de lagrimas en sus ojos y millares cayendo por sus mejillas, sollozando e hipando de la angustia, miedo y alivio.

-Maru, Tadase- dijo la menor saltando de los brazos del pelirrojo y tirándose encima de sus primos quienes la abrazaron y se arrodillaron. Kaoru se acerco al pelirrojo y coloco una mano en su hombro.

-Gracias Sora. De veras- dijo Kaoru con una pequeña lagrima cayendo de su ojo. _**(N.T: bueno... estos 6 niños son todos unos prodigios... pero siguen siendo niños, es comprensible que Masaki no haya podido salvarse sola. Y también que Kaoru se haya paralizado de miedo como Toshiro. Por dios... ¡Son shinigamis pero tampoco son de piedra!)**_

-Tranquilo Kaoru. Nunca permitiría que algo malo le suceda a Masaki... ademas ¿para que son los amigos?- dijo guiñándole un ojo al albino quien le dio una media sonrisa y se dirigió con su hermana que en este momento estaba siendo cargada en la espalda de Sota.

-¿Y para mi no hay abrazo?- pregunto viendo a su hermana, que de un gran salto quedo en brazos de Kaoru que la levanto a 5 centímetros del suelo mientras le besaba en la mejilla.

-Bueno, están olvidando lo mas importante ahora que Masaki esta a salvo- dijo Sota con cara pensante.

-¿Que cosa Sota?- pregunto Maru sin entender.

-Pues... - dijo aun pensativo -¡Que ganamos!- respondió pasando de pensativo a completamente feliz. La gente comenzó a aplaudir y gritar fuertemente.

-Es verdad- dijo Sora golpeando su puño derecho con su palma izquierda -Y creo que tu... maldito y asqueroso gusano tramposo lleno de basura podrida- dijo mientras miraba con odio al pelinegro -Creo que le debes una buena disculpa a Sak. No. Si no me equivoco... le debes 2- dijo Sora con una sonrisa forzada llena de falsa amabilidad.

\- ... - el pelinegro rebuzno -¿Y porque le debo 2 disculpas?- pregunto haciéndose el desentendido.

-Maldi... - el grito de Masaki fue interrumpido junto con ella que estaba por lanzarse sobre el grandullón, por Tadase que le tapo la boca y la abrazo con fuerza por la espalda para que no escapara y matara al pelinegro. Y Sora puso una mano hacia atrás para decirle sin palabras que el se encargaría.

-Pues... - dijo Sora en voz alta para que todos los del publico lo escucharan

-Se preguntaran la razón del partido. Esto no fue un simple amistoso entre niños. Yo soy Sora... - dijo señalándose así mismo el pelirrojo -Y ellos son mis amigos. Los trillizos, de 13 años, Sota- _**(N.T: si no fuera por sus cabellos, alturas y colores de ojos, serian completamente igualitos, pues sus rostros son idénticos, hasta el mismo lunar en el mismo lugar tienen)**_ dijo señalando al pelinaranja a su derecha, quien al ser nombrado levanto el puño derecho he hizo el símbolo de la victoria con una enorme sonrisa -el que le sigue es Tadase, que como ven esta un poco ocupado - dijo señalando al rubio detrás de si, quien solo sonrió con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas, mientras que aun sostenía a Masaki, que seguía intentando liberarse - y Maru, la menor de los tres- dijo tomando la mano de Maru y haciéndole dar una vuelta _**(N.T: recuerden que Sora es mas alto que Maru, ella saco la altura de su madre jaja)**_ __y todos los chicos de 9 a 13 suspiraron con ojos llenos de corazones, menos los del equipo del grandote _-_ y los gemelos, Kaoru- dijo señalando al peliblanco con los puños apretados que en ese momento miraba con odio al grandote, al darse cuenta que lo estaban presentando, levanto la mirada y puso una media sonrisa que saco suspiros a todas las chicas desde 6 a 11 años que habían ahí -y ella es Masaki, que resulta ser la que esta enredada en los brazos de Tadase- Masaki sonrió a todos y causo la misma impresión que Maru y su hermano al ser presentada. Todos los chicos de 6 a 12 años suspiraron nuevamente enamorados (para cuando Sora presento a Maru, Masaki se rindió y Tadase destapo su boca, pero la siguió abrazando ahora sin fuerza, y Tadase apoyo su cabeza sobre la de Masaki con cariño)- los trillizos y los gemelos son primos y yo soy casi- esto lo dijo mirando disimuladamente a Masaki -como un primo para los 5 al igual que ellos lo son para mi. Bueno, ahora que nos conocen, les diré la razón por la que jugamos el partido. Nosotros 6 vinimos aquí... -Sota, Tadase, Maru y Toshiro se tensaron al pensar que Sora diría lo de la fiesta sorpresa. Sota, Tadase y Maru por que se habría arruinado el plan, y Toshiro al pensar que Karin lo mataría por no lograr mantener la sorpresa -para visitar a nuestra tía, en realidad es tía de ellos 5 por sangre, pero nos criaron juntos por lo que somos todos como una gran familia. Yo vine al parque un rato, hace como 2 horas o mas, porque estaba aburrido en la casa de la tía Yuzu, y cuando llegue vi a mis primos- _**(N.T: Los criaron a todos como una familia, porque después de todo lo que pasaron sus padres prácticamente lo son. Ellos son primos. Pero como Sora siempre esta entrenando con Renji, o practica artes marciales con Tatsuki, no esta todo el tiempo con ellos, por eso es "El grupo de los 5" cuando el no esta. Pero cuando el esta es "El grupo de los 6", no se si se entiende, son primos, pero no de sangre)**_ __-Y cuando me acerque, antes de llamar su atención, vi como Masaki le preguntaba a ese grandullón- dijo señalando al pelinegro -si le permitía a ella y a los demás jugar con ellos al fútbol. Y este niño tan maleducado le dijo "una enana como tu jamas podría jugar con nosotros" entonces Tadase y Maru propusieron un trato. Si el equipo de mis primos les ganaba un partido, el se disculparía con Masaki. Como ven, les ganamos. Esa es la primera disculpa que el grandote le debe ofrecer a Masaki. Y la segunda, es porque por su culpa Masaki casi sale herida. ¿Recuerdan cuando estaba cayendo que "algo" la desequilibro? pues fue su culpa... - dijo Sora señalando nuevamente al pelinegro, toda la gente lo miro de diferentes maneras, unos con decepción, otros con sorpresa y algunos con odio -el fue quien le lanzo la roca para que se accidentara, lo hizo como venganza por haber lanzado el gol que nos dio la victoria. Ahora ¿creen que este niño deba disculparse con Masaki por hacer que casi se accidentara?- todo quedo en un silencio un momento, y de un segundo a otro se escucho la hinchada de la multitud gritar _"¡Que. Se. Disculpe. Que. Se. Disculpe... !" y cuando se callaron hablo el pelinegro derrotado._

-Lamento... haberte dicho enana, y no dejarte jugar con nosotros... - dijo a regañadientes -y lamento haberte lanzado esa piedra- esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono mas sincero -Es que... bueno, te lance esa piedra porque quería opacar lo bien que juegas. Jamas llegare a jugar tan bien como tu y tus primos y hermano Masaki. Aun no se como es posible que puedan hacer todo eso. De verdad lo siento- toda la gente se retiro poco a poco después de aplaudir por ultima vez, y alabándoles el gran partido que dieron.

Masaki se libero lentamente de los brazos de Tadase, que aun seguía un poco molesto. Y se dirigió hacia el pelinegro. Masaki le extendió la mano y el pelinegro la miro sorprendido.

-Creo que... no empezamos de la mejor manera. Soy Masaki Hitsugaya- dijo sonriendo mientras le extendía su mano derecha al pelinegro, que se sonrojo un poco al ver que la niña era realmente hermosa, esto no paso desapercibido por Sota, Tadase, Kaoru y Sora, quienes apretaron los puños al darse cuenta.

-Soy... Touya (se dice como se lee) Osuna- dijo el pelinegro tomando la pequeña manita de Masaki -espero que mañana volvamos a jugar, si quieres- dijo aun tomando la mano de ella.

-No puede- se adelanto a decir Tadase con tono seco.

-Exacto... de hecho ninguno podemos- dijo Sota apoyando a su hermano.

-Ya tenemos que irnos- dijo Kaoru separando las manos de su hermana y Touya.

-Dije mañana... ademas a ustedes no les pregunte- dijo Touya mandandoles una mirada asesina.

-Vinimos aquí de visita a nuestra tía, como ya dije. Mañana temprano volveremos a nuestra provincia. Vivimos muy lejos de aquí. Ademas, aunque viviéramos aquí en frente del parque, ella no jugaría contigo. O es que ya olvidaste que pudiste matarla -Sora sabia que exageraba, pues técnicamente Masaki es un alma dentro de un cuerpo falso, por lo que no puede morir, solo sufrir los dolores de su cuerpo -De ninguna manera permitiría que Sak juegue contigo de nuevo. Eso sobre mi cadáver- dijo Sora tomando la mano de Masaki, esta se sorprendió y se sonrojo, pero no aparto la mano, por el contrario, la apretó un poco.

-Eso se puede arreglar niñato- dijo Touya enojado por como Sora tomo la mano de Masaki (Touya tiene 13, pasa a Sora por 2 centímetros, aunque casi ni se nota por lo largo del cabello de Sora) -bien podría matarte ahora, no te metas- Masaki frunció el ceño por lo que dijo Touya, pero luego lo relajo.

-Por el contrario Touya-kun- dijo Masaki, poniendo una sonrisa y otra vez con su dulce actitud de siempre -Es Sora quien podría matarte ahora mismo. Y no quiero que eso pase- dijo la pequeña Masaki aun tierna-mente ruborizada, con una débil sonrisa y la mirada perdida hacia el suelo por mas que su cabeza este en alto, su voz sonaba dulce pero seria -Tal vez... algún día podamos volver a jugar- dijo subiendo su mirada a los ojos de Touya y luego cerrando los ojos en una hermosa sonrisa que no permitía que sus dientes se vieran.

-Hummm- dijo Touya asintiendo con una sonrisa -lo esperare con ansias- dijo sinceramente y algo ruborizado. Masaki sonrió feliz con su respuesta, y Sora se la llevo casi a rastras aun tomando su mano. A Toshiro eso no lo molestaba tanto, si bien era un padre celoso, sabia controlarse, a demás, aunque no le gustase mucho la idea de su hija con novio, si tuviera que elegir a alguien para estar con su hija, piensa que Sora seria el mas indicado.

-Espera sentado- le dijo Kaoru a Touya cuando paso a su lado -no te mato, porque eso no le gustaría a mi hermana. Pero agradece que Sora haya estado ahí para salvarla, porque si se hubiera siquiera echo un rasguño, juro que no vivías para contarlo- dicho esto, Kaoru se alejo con las manos en los bolsillos junto con su prima, quien salto a su espalda riendo. Kaoru saco sus manos justa a tiempo de sus bolsillos para atrapar a Maru y mantener el equilibrio, y regaño a esta por su torpeza. Maru solo le resto importancia y le dio un beso en su mejilla, con eso siempre la perdonaba. Touya sintió un escalofrió cuando escucho la amenaza de Kaoru, algo le decía, que el peliblanco era capas de hacerlo. Y quedo sorprendido al ver como el niño, que por lo que había escuchado, tenia 9, fuera capas de alzar así sin el menor esfuerzo a su prima de 12, que si bien no debía pesar mucho, aun así le debería costar.

El celular (intercomunicador) de Toshiro sonó, era Karin.

-Karin- dijo a modo de saludo _**-Toshiro, ya esta todo listo, puedes traerlos-**_ dijo la voz de Karin del otro lado de la linea -Ya estamos llegando- le aseguro Toshiro _**-Oye, de casualidad no sientes el raitatsu de Sora por allí, se fue hace como 2 horas y no ha vuelto, Tatsuki esta un poco preocupada-**_ __pregunto Karin con tono preocupado (Karin también adora al pelirrojo, y tiene la misma opinión de Toshiro con respecto a lo del novio de Masaki ) -Tu tranquila, Sora esta aquí con nosotros- le aseguro Toshiro _ **-Bien, dile que por las dudas se prepare para recibir un ataque de Tatsuki al entrar, ya sabes como se pone cuando esta preocupada-**_ __dijo Karin con tono de advertencia, gracia, y un poco de temor. A Toshiro se le puso la piel de gallina al pensar en eso, realmente era muy probable -Yo le aviso, nos vemos- dijo el _ **-Adiós-**_ __dijo ella y luego colgó. Toshiro se acerco al pelirrojo que en esos momentos estaba riéndose con Sota y Tadase sobre las caídas que tuvieron los del equipo de Touya durante el juego -Sora, Karin me dijo que tu madre esta un poco preocupada por ti. Te aconsejo que te prepares para defenderte de un ataque cuando entremos en la casa- Toshiro vio como los cabellos de Sora por un instante se pusieron de punta como si le hubiera caído un rayo al escuchar la parte de su madre preocupada.

-Sin duda tendré que esquivarla. Gracias tío, ten por seguro que tomare tu consejo. Me adelantare, así no arruino la sorpresa con el ataque de mi madre- dijo el pelirrojo con seriedad en su mirada, y salio corriendo a una velocidad comparable con la de Tadase, pero sin llegar a su nivel.

Cuando Sora llego a la residencia Kurosaki. Por el contrario de lo que esperaba, recibió el fuerte abrazo de su madre, que se arrodillo para llegar mas o menos a su altura.

-Niño tonto... de verdad que me tenias preocupada- dijo Tatsuki soltando al pequeño pelirrojo y limpiándose una lagrima -te pudiste haber perdido, esto no es como en la sociedad de almas, baka, aquí nadie te conoce, pudiste haberte topado con un hollow y... y... - Sora se sorprendió al ver a su madre llorando -no vuelvas a irte así, al menos lleva tu comunicador para la próxima- dijo abrazándolo de nuevo, esta vez Sora le correspondió.

-Tu tranquila. No olvides quien soy, el hijo del capitán Abarai y la gran campeona de las artes marciales Tatsuki Arisawa, no cualquier flacucho. Y pobre del hollow que se encuentre conmigo, sabes que supero a todos en el escuadrón de papá. No quiero que vuelvas a llorar por mi, ni por mi, ni por nada ni nadie mas. Estuve todo el tiempo con el tío Toshiro, así que no te enojes- dicho esto sonrió, pero su cara paso de sonrisa a histeria -El tío Toshiro esta llegando aquí con los demás prepárense- alerto Sora a todos los demás que miraban enternecidos y con algo de asombro la escena, haciendo que apagaran las luces y se escondieran todos incluido el.

Mientras, ajenos a lo acontecido dentro de la casa, Toshiro toco la puerta 3 veces, como un previo aviso de que pasarían. El peliblanco abrió la puerta he hizo que los gemelos, que nuevamente estaban un poco deprimidos por el que todos, incluso Sora, hayan olvidado su cumpleaños, pasaran primero, adentrándose en el oscuro lugar. De un momento a otro, las luces se encendieron y todos salieron de sus escondites gritando emocionadamente un estruendoso _¡Feliz cumpleaños!_ que hizo que Masaki se abrazara de costado al cuello de Kaoru soltando un pequeño gritito. Luego, ambos sonrieron felices y aliviados, y salieron corriendo a abrazar a Karin, que se acercaba a ellos con una radiante sonrisa.

-Feliz cumpleaños mis amores- dijo Karin en tono maternal y cariñoso. Arrodillándose para corresponder al abrazo de sus 2 hijos. De a poco, los niños fueron saludando a todos muy contentos.

La fiesta comenzó y todos se divertían mucho. Masaki y Kaoru fueron a cambiarse. Masaki se puso un vestido color beige que tenia un estrecho y fino cinto negro alrededor de la cintura, atándose literalmente en un nudo por su espalda, y cayendo hasta sus rodillas casi confundiéndose con su pelo, si este no fuera incluso mas oscuro que el cinto, y unas preciosas sandalias blancas. Kaoru, se puso una camisa blanca de mangas largas y una chaqueta negro bien oscuro, como el color de los ojos de Karin, y pantalones de jean del mismo color que la chaqueta. La música comenzó a sonar y Masaki y Maru no perdieron tiempo, Maru saco a bailar a Sota y Masaki a Tadase (Kaoru estaba hablando con el capitán Ukitake y la capitana Unohana) que estaba sentado en una de las varias sillas que habían en el salón _**(N.T: ahora mas grande ya que habían movido el sofá y la televisión a no se donde... Jaja)**_ __hasta que Tadase se canso y literalmente le rogó a Masaki que lo dejara ir. Esta con un puchero se dirigió a una de las sillas, pues no estaba cansada, y la canción que sonaba era lenta, de las que se bailaban con pareja.

-¿No se supone que deberías estar feliz en tu propia fiesta?- pregunto Sora a Masaki.

-Kaoru esta hablando con Ukitake y Unohana, Sota baila con Maru y Tadase ya se canso. Y esta canción es lenta, no puedo bailarla yo sola- dijo Masaki haciendo un puchero.

-Ya veo... ¿quieres bailar?- pregunto Sora extendiéndole una mano, Masaki se sonrojo pero aun así sonrió y asintió contenta. Nada le haría mas feliz que bailar con Sora, pero eso aun no sabia porque _**(N.T: Haaaaa (suspiro) que belleza la inocente mente de los más niños. Ya para cuando crezcan se darán cuenta al fin de lo que sienten. Quiero hacer una aclaración. Puede que a ustedes les molesten mucho mis N.T(notas) pero las hago para mantenerme presente con mis lectoras/es. Al ser tan largos los capítulos, quiero dejar mis opiniones sobre esto u aquello. Pero si eso les incomoda la lectura, pueden saltearlo, por eso lo pongo en negrita y cursiva. Pueden leerlos o no a su gusto (los que estén SOLO en negrita o que NO estén entre paréntesis si tienen que leerlos), pero de verdad me gustaría que si los leyeran y compartan sus opiniones conmigo al final de cada capitulo. Sin mas que agregar, perdón por molestar)**_

-Claro que si Sora- respondió Masaki tomando la mano del pelirrojo.

Karin al ver como Sora invitaba a Masaki a bailar, decido poner otra canción lenta aprovechando que ella era la DJ de la fiesta.

-Oye... Sak, te digo que yo no tengo ni idea de como bailar esto- dijo Sora un poco apenado. Masaki soltó una delicada ( _ **N.T: odio esta palabra pero es la que mejor describe a Masaki)**_ y suave risita que sonrojo un poco mas a Sora

-No te rías enana. De verdad que no se- Masaki sonrió negando levemente con la cabeza en signo de resignación.

-Así- dijo la mas pequeña de las pelinegras que se encontraban allí, poniendo las manos de Sora en su cintura y acercándose un poco mas a el -pon las manos firmes ¿si?- siguió la oji-verde posando sus manos en los hombros de su amigo. Empezaron a bailar guiados por la suave música que (ellos desconocían) había elegido Karin.

Kaoru, que para esos momentos estaba hablando con Honoka

(Honoka es la tercera hija de Ururu y su esposo Hanataro (tiene una melliza (NO idéntica), Yoko ( Cabello marrón y ojos ámbar, el pelo le llega hasta un poco debajo de los hombros), un hermano 3 años y medio mayor, Tora (Pelo bien negro y ojos azules), y un hermano 3 años menor que ellas, Toranousuke (Pelo rubio y ojos color cielo casi grises). Hanataro y Ururu se conocieron un poco antes de que comenzara mi historia, osea un tiempo antes de que Toshiro sea enviado a esa misión). Es 6 meses menor que los gemelos. De cuerpo delgado, bastante voluptuosa, pero sin exagerar. La mejor amiga de Kaoru. Melena azulada super finita como la de Ururu, brillante y lacia corta hasta los hombros, se le forma como si fuera un huevo. Le queda hermoso. Dos finos mechones de cabello enmascaran uno a cada lado su cara, estos son mas largos, llegando hasta el inicio de su pecho (no vean de manera pervertida la palabra) sus ojos son dormilones como los de Ururu de color azul océano heredados de su padre y piel blanca. Tiene la voz mas hermosa que hay. Su actitud es idéntica a la de Tadase cuando era mas pequeño, solo que cambia únicamente cuando hay peligro a su alrededor o alrededor de sus amigos. Cocina como los dioses, en especial repostería. Kaoru la pasa por 15 cm. Estaba vestida con un vestido blanco, ajustado del pecho hasta la cintura, donde luego cae en forma de campana en muchos volados hasta 4 dedos sobre las rodillas) **(N.T: vive en la sociedad de almas con su familia, esta enamorada de Sora. Aunque el no lo sepa. Pero tranquilos porque no le voy a romper el corazón, se... mejor lo dejo para otro cap)**

-Honoka, ven un momento- llamo Ururu a su pequeña replica.

-Voy... luego seguimos hablando Kaoru- dijo con su dulce voz yéndose obediente con su mamá sin darle tiempo al peliblanco de contestar.

-Que extraño que Masaki no me halla venido a sacar a bailar a estas alturas. Seguro que arrastro al pobre de Tadase a la pista- dijo para si el pequeño peliblanco en voz alta comenzando a reír. _**(N.T: recuerden que en fiestas y con familia y amigos es un niño alegre y bromista)**_ __Repaso la pista de baile con la mirada con una sonrisa viendo como todos se divertían, hasta que al llegar al centro de la pista diviso a su hermana bailando con quien supuso era Sota, pensó, debido a que las luces de la bola disco y reflectores _ **(N.T: vaya que los Kurosaki van enserio con las fiestas xP)**_ su cabello parecía mas oscuro, hasta que "Sota" se volteo dejando de darle la espalda. Los ojos del oji-verde casi se salen de sus órbitas al divisar que la pareja de baile de Masaki no era Sota, sino Sora. El pequeño peliblanco sintió hervir su sangre, y haciendo gala de sus heredados "celos inhumanos"(según Karin) de su tío, se fue hacia la "parejita" dispuesto a separarlos, pero una pequeña mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

-Déjalos- dijo la suave voz de Maru con ternura, viendo a su prima bailando con uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Maru... ¿no los ves? tengo que separarlos, a saber que le hace Sora a mi hermana- dijo Kaoru haciendo exageradas muecas de terror y viendo a Maru como si fuera un bicho raro.

-Hay no te pases... Sora aprecia mucho a Masaki. El es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella. Y eso tu lo sabes. Mejor que cualquiera. Ademas, si no es temprano sera tarde- esto ultimo lo dijo con un deje de advertencia la pelinegra de 13 años. Que si bien Kaoru sabia a que se refería, se negaba rotundamente a aceptarlo. _**(N.T: supongo que por como va la "historia amorosa" de Masaki, sabrán de que hablan Maru y Kaoru. Si no lo saben, lo descubrirán tal vez en el siguiente capitulo, o el próximo)**_

-No se de lo que hablas- dijo el peliblanco cruzándose de brazos y volteando el rostro hacia el lado contrario de su prima. Tratando de convencerse así mismo de que no entendía las palabras de su prima.

-Ya claro... puedes acerté el desentendido todo lo que quieras. Pero, pasara y lo sabes, así como sabes que no podrás evitarlo- dijo Maru tratando sutilmente de convencer a su primo _**(N.T: "sutil", rara la "sutileza" en una hija de Ichigo y Rukia... ¿no creen? Jaja)**_ __que se negaba a abrir su enormes y (admitía ella) hermosos ojos. Pero este seguía negando con la cabeza -hmmmp... has lo que quieras. Pero como se te ocurra interrumpirlos, no llegaras a la comida con todos tus dientes en tu boca ( **-Kaoru es un idiota muy celoso, me hace acordar a papá y a Sora. Pero no permitiré que se entrometa en la vida amorosa de mi adorada Sak-** )- Kaoru sintió un escalofrió pasar por su columna vertebral ( **-Kaoru: Maru sin duda es capaz de bajarme un par de dientes si la desobedezco. Pero... -** ) los pensamiento de Kaoru se vieron interrumpidos por la afilada y amenazadora mirada de Maru.

-No se a que te refieres. Pero no los interrumpiré... y otra cosa bajita. No vuelvas a amenazarme- esto ultimo Kaoru lo dijo con la voz mas seria y amenazadora que tenia. Maru se intimido un poco al oírlo, pero no se dejaría vencer por su primito, eso nunca.

-Si, si, lo que tu digas Junior- dicho esto, Maru se fue a ayudar a Honoka a poner en la mesa toda la comida que prepararon ella (Honoka), Ururu, Yuzu y Hinamori.

-Tu prima a veces puede ser... aterradora- Kaoru escucho la voz de Toshiro a sus espaldas (es hora de comer, por lo que encendieron las luces y bajaron la música)

-Y que lo digas, y a veces inoportuna. Estaba a punto de alejar al acaparador de Sora de Masaki, y ella tiene que llegar y amenazarme con bajarme los dientes si los interrumpo, maldita enana- respondió Kaoru (copiando las palabras de Ichigo a Rukia) a su padre mientras se acercaban a la mesa a ver que había de comer, o mejor dicho que NO había de comer. Al llegar pudieron ver de todo. Desde cosas hervidas hasta carnes asadas. Todo tipo de ensaladas y aderezos de especial preparación. Frutas secas para acompañar las comidas. Desde jugo hasta vinos especiales. Y ya no sabían ni que esperar para la mesa dulce, esa era la especialidad de Yuzu y Honoka. Todos se sentaron alrededor de las 5 mesas largas pegadas entre si en el patio trasero __ _ **(N.T: no se si tenían patio trasero pero pongamoles que si...**_ __;) **)** prácticamente Todo el Gotei 13 estaba en el patio de la residencia Kurosaki. Los gemelos se sentaron justo en el medio de la tercera mesa uno al lado del otro. Masaki se sirvió todo lo que entro en su ENORME plato, se sirvió ensalada de papas, de lechuga y tomate, de tomate y cebolla, dos patas de pollo y un trozo de falda (carne de vaca) junto con mayonesa y la salsa especial de Yuzu, y varias uvas de todo tipo _**(N.T: que envidia. Masaki come todo eso y no engorda ni un poquito T-T)**_ __mientras que Kaoru se servia de todo tipo de ensaladas que había allí en esas grandes mesas y luego siguió con las carnes, aderezos y para finalizar el paquete, uvas negras y blancas. Ambos gemelos tomaban de su favorita, Coca-cola _ **(N.T: perdón pero la verdad no se de gaseosas japonesas. Yo odio que agreguen cosas de la actualidad a los fics sobre anime, pero no me quedo de otra ¡PERDÓN!)**_

Ya pasadas unas 2 horas desde la comida, ya era la 1:30 de la mañana. Y nadie parecía estar un poco cansado siquiera. Todos bailaban o conversaba (esta vez en el patio) Ichigo y Renji se encontraban parados hablando con un vaso de sake en la mano cada uno, mientras veían como Masaki y Sora seguían bailando (no lentos, sino canciones comunes)

-¿Cuanto tiempo pasara para que yo gane?- pregunto Ichigo con soberbia y una sonrisa de lado mirando a Renji con ojos presumidos.

-¿Te refieres a lo de la apuesta? Nunca la ganaras, fresita- dijo Renji enojado tratando de convencerse así mismo, cosa que Ichigo noto y sonrió de manera burlona -¿que?- pregunto Renji irritado.

-Sabes muy bien que ganare... quizás ahora te arrepientas de haber aceptado tan rápidamente- respondió burlón Ichigo.

-Su hermano lo impedirá, el y tu hijo, por lo que veo a el tampoco le agrada la idea- contraataco Renji.

-Pero a Tadase no le molesta, por lo que no estorba, y a Maru le fascina el plan- volvió a hablar Ichigo -y con ella sera suficiente para alejar a Kaoru, Sota y cuando empiecen la escuela, a toda la academia. No olvidemos que es hija de Rukia- siguió Ichigo. Ambos, al imaginarse de lo que seria capas la mini-Rukia, sintieron un fuerte y tenebroso escalofrió.

-No lo dudo de la enana- respondió Renji sudando frió.

-Conque eso planean ¿he?- se escucho una tercera vos. Era Shoryu (Hijo mayor de Jinta y Momo **(N.T: ni yo se de donde salio esta pareja)**. Cabello siempre alborotado (porque le da flojera peinarse) del mismo color que Jinta y ojos negros como Momo. Es 4 meses mayor que los gemelos. Es tan travieso como Jinta, y hace gala de su muy mal humor (en ocasiones, no siempre como Jinta). Es muy metiche en cuanto a sus amigos y familia se trata. Siempre se dedica a cumplir sus metas y le encantan los retos tanto mentales como físico, y cumplir desafíos le fascina. Es un super genio, y muy escurridizo. Parece un ninja, y ya domina el shumpo. Pasa a Kaoru por 4 cm.)

 _-¿Shoryu?-_ dijeron ambos adultos volteando la cabeza para todos lados buscando al pelirrojo mas pequeño. El niño carraspeo llamando la atención de los (idiotas, según el) adultos, cuando ambos lo vieron, bajo desde la rama del árbol en donde se encontraba (parado en la rama de brazos cruzados y apoyado en el árbol sobre su hombro derecho) de un ágil salto, cayendo perfectamente, en cuclillas con su mano izquierda en el suelo.

-Ha favor. Jugare de tu lado, tío Ichigo- respondió Shoryu mientras se ponía de pie -Tienes al genio de tu parte- dijo sonriendo abiertamente, guiñando su ojo izquierdo y levantando el brazo derecho con el pulgar en alto __ _ **(N.T: ¿mencione que no es nada modesto? ¿No? bueno... pues NO lo es)**_

-¿A que cosa jugaras de mi parte?- pregunto Ichigo haciéndose el desentendido (acordaron que no podían contarle a nadie de la apuesta)

-Pues... jugare de tu parte, pienso ayudar a juntar a Sora y a Sak... genio- respondió el pelirrojo mas pequeño, poniendo un tono sarcástico en la ultima palabra, mirándolo como diciendo "¿de verdad? ¿es enserio? Patético"

-Enano del demonio ¿como lo supiste? no dijimos sobre que hablábamos en toda la charla- dijo Renji realmente frustrado por el intelecto del niño.

-A mi no se me escapa nada- respondió el pequeño con orgullo, volteando a ver a sus "objetivos" que se encontraban bailando -Pero... aunque nosotros no interfiriéramos, tu ganarías tío Ichigo. Nosotros solo aremos que pase mas rápido. Pero, no puede ser tan directo- los adultos lo miraron sin entender la ultima parte.

-Shoryu tiene razón... si los envolvemos en situaciones comprometedoras que provoquen que no puedan verse a la cara de la vergüenza, corre el riesgo de que su confianza flaqueara. Por otra parte, si les planteamos la idea del otro como algo mas que solo muy buenos amigos, irían ya con eso en la cabeza, y poco a poco se darían cuenta de lo que sienten, mientras eso ocurre, hacemos nuestra siguiente jugada, que seria ponerlos celosos. No lo se, seria como, poner en una situación comprometedora a Sora con otra, y hacer que Masaki los vea. Masaki es sensible y saldría corriendo triste, pero Sora la seguiría por su fuerte necesidad de verla feliz, le trataría de explicar, Masaki no querría escuchar, y dejaremos que no se hablen durante un día o 2, en los que apoyaremos a Masaki diciéndole que tiene que olvidar a Sora, y apoyaremos a Sora, para que luche por Masaki. Luego, cuando Sora se decida a encararla, aremos que algún chico termine en una situación comprometedora con Masaki, y creo que estoy en lo correcto cuando digo que todos sabemos lo celoso que puede ser Sora. Se pondrá como loco, y se llevara a Masaki pidiendo, no, exigiendo, una explicación. Y también sabemos lo orgullosa que puede ser Masaki, en especial cuando alguien la ordena, por lo que enfurecerá y le gritara a Sora, el no se quedar callado, no puede, y le contestara, Masaki le contestara de nuevo, pero a mitad de su frase, Sora ya no podrá reprimir mas sus sentimientos y la besara con desespero. Masaki le corresponderá y puff... matamos dos pájaros de un tiro, formamos una pareja, y el tío Ichigo gana la apuesta... sea lo que sea. El punto es que, seria mejor la sutileza a ir directamente- redacto una suave voz. Era la voz de Yusura (Se dice como se lee en América latina, no es dice "iusura" se dice como si se escribiera "Shusura". Es la segunda hija de Jinta y Momo. Es el calco de su hermano en versión chica y con algunos rasgos de Momo. Tiene 6 años, y es casi tan inteligente como Shoryu cuando tenia 6. También es escurridiza, pero muy torpe, de modo que casi siempre se cae cuando hace sus "artes ninja" (no libero ni a su zanpakuto ni tiene shumpo) de voz dulce y melodiosa)

-Buen plan, has analizado las reacciones que ambos puedan tener, y el tiempo exacto, pero hay un error, tu plan solo funcionara para cuando tengan 16 años, porque hasta entonces seguirán siendo niños, y para que tu plan sea exitoso deberán tener las hormonas un poco alteradas. A demás que debemos pensar en que pobre diablo se atreverá a intentar besar, abrazar, o siquiera mirar a Masaki, pues si ahora todos le temen a Sora por sus increíbles celos que superan a los del tío Ichigo con las tías Karin y Yuzu. Ese pobre idiota seguro no saldrá bien parado de esta- concordó y destaco Shoryu.

-Tienes razón, como mínimo tendremos que esperar hasta que tengan 15, a demás, que tendremos que pensar quien sera el hombre muerto que coquetee con Masaki, y con quien saldrá mal parado Sora. Por suerte hay tiempo. También debemos buscar aliados- dijo Yusura.

( **-Renji e Ichigo: ¿Hablan de lo que pasara de aqu años? Si no tuvieran pelo rojo, diría que Momo engaño a Jinta con el capitan Kurotsuchi** (capitan del 12 escuadrón) **-** ) pensaron ambos hombres, pasmados de la inteligencia de los niños, que seguían hablando de posibilidades, actitudes, opciones y ve tu a saber que mas.

-También esta Honoka... le dolerá cuando Sora y Masaki estén juntos- dijo la pequeña con tono preocupado.

-No te preocupe... te aseguro que tendrá otra cosa en mente para entonces- calmo el pelirrojo a su hermanita, apuntándole a la "pareja" que se encontraba en la pista -Honoka no lo sabe... y hasta diría que Kaoru tampoco- dijo Shoryu.

-Ahora que lo pienso, tiene sentido. Si no es temprano, sera tarde, pero que pasa, pasa ¿como no lo vi antes?- concordó la pequeña. Tras las ultimas afirmaciones por parte de los niños. Los adultos voltearon a ver en la dirección donde ellos, vieron a Kaoru y Honoka bailando _**(N.T: otra vez una canción lenta. Esta Karin)**_ __pero aun así no comprendieron que decían, después de todo, Kaoru y Honoka tuvieron una relación especias desde siempre.

-Bueno, pero ahora vayámonos, luego lo vemos. Es una fiesta- corto la pequeña y ambos se fueron

 **Mientras, en la pista de baile.**

-Es extraño que tu hayas querido ir a bailar- dijo la tímida voz de Honoka, mientras daba una vuelta sobre si bajo la mano de Kaoru. La vuelta termino y Honoka volvió a pegar su cuerpo al de Kaoru.

-Me agrada bailar, estas canciones al menos. Pero trato de evitarlo, porque Masaki y Maru son unas aprovechadas insaciables a la hora de bailar, y no les gustas este ritmo. Pero es distinto contigo Honoka. Tu sabes bailar de todo y no te la pasas hablando como ellas dos, contigo puedo bailar así, tranquilo sin necesidad de apurarme, incluso me dejas hablar. A demás, no podía permitir que mi mejor amiga se aburra en mi fiesta. Eres muy tímida para preguntar, pero yo se que tu querías bailar. Lamento que no sea la pareja que desearas- respondió Kaoru, asiendo que Honoka se diera dos vueltas antes de dejarla recostarse y atrapándola antes de que cayera _**(N.T: son muy buenos bailarines todos, les encanta eso, por lo cual bailan como profesionales dejando de lado la vergüenza)**_

\- ... - Honoka negó suavemente con la cabeza -Para nada, no creo que me haya podido tocar una mejor pareja que tu Kaoru- respondió tierna mente sonrojada la oji-azul, mientras Kaoru la volvía a poner en pie lentamente. Comenzaron a moverse al compás de la música. Honoka apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Kaoru ( **-Honoka: solo con Kaoru puedo estar así, me gusta esta sensación... de confianza, no la cambiaría por nada, nunca-** ) pensó la niña cerrando los ojos, y aspirando el aroma de Kaoru ( **-Honoka: su piel siempre esta tan fría, pero se siente un agradable calor en ella, que solo pocos han tenido la suerte de sentir, y yo soy una de esos pocos-** ) Honoka sintió como Kaoru dejaba descansar cu cabeza sobre la de ella, y se ruborizo un poco, pero no se aparto, eso ni pensarlo ( **-Kaoru: Honoka siempre es tan cálida, me alegra pensar que solo yo conozco esta parte de ella-** )

-¿En que piensas?- pregunto Honoka aun sin separarse.

-En que casi nunca bailamos- mintió Kaoru __ _ **(N.T: Kaoru no siente vergüenza de decir lo que siente, suene mal o no. Aunque con respecto a sus sentimientos, miente siempre, porque según el debe ser siempre fuerte, aunque a Honoka no le miente nunca. Mintió porque Honoka es muy tímida y se puede sentir muy abochornada. Ademas de que sabe que ella esta enamorada de Sora)**_

-Sabes que conmigo siempre puedes ser sincero- dijo Honoka separándose de el para verle a los ojos -o es que no confías en mi para decírmelo- pregunto ella mientras lagrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos.

-No digas tonterías Honoka- dijo Kaoru abrazándola haciendo que ella volviera a apoyar su cabeza en su pecho -Pensaba... en que me hace sentir especial que solo seas así conmigo- dijo Kaoru volviendo a apoyar su cabeza en la de ella.

 _ **(N.T: por diossss... casi siento que me salta el corazón con esta escena, es taaannn dulce. Y lo mejor es que también es inocente, porque ellos no se dan cuenta de como están. Me encanto esta parte 3 3 3)**_

-¿E-enserio, lo dices enserio?- pregunto Honoka sonrojada, y deseando que no sea una broma.

-Claro que si, eso era en lo que estaba pensando- respondió Kaoru haciendo mas peso en la cabeza de Honoka y apretándola en un abrazo.

-No entiendo como es que hay gente que dice que eres de piedra. Si eres lo mas tierno que conozco- dijo Honoka abrazándolo de nuevo, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kaoru, este le correspondió el abrazo, rodeando su cintura. Kaoru se sentía extrañamente feliz -Me alegra no ser la única que se sienta así. A mi también me hace sentir especial que seas tu mismo solo conmigo, me refiero, fuera de tu familia- susurro Honoka contra su pecho, ella también se sentía feliz.

 _A partir de aquí comienza como... una competencia de baile. Si no quieren leerla, pueden pasar a leer lo que esta debajo de la segunda linea punteada. Aviso que dentro habrá la presentación de 2 nuevas participantes en la historia._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

La pista se comenzó a vaciar dejando solo a las parejas de niños en ella.

Las parejas eran:

Masaki y Sora - Kaoru y Honoka - Sota y Serika - Tadase y Rika - Shoryu y Yoko - Maru y Tora -Yusura y Toranousuke.

Serika y Rika: hijas de Orihime e Ishida. 7 meses menor que los trillizos. Serika tiene pelo igual a Orihime hasta media espalda, y ojos del mismo tono gris que su madre. Rika tiene el pelo azul y ojos grises como su hermana, pero mucho mas claros, casi hasta llegar al blanco, su cabello lo tiene hasta 3 dedos de un bebe de 1 mes por arriba de la cola. Ambas tienen el cuerpo típico de una niña de 12, pero son muy voluptuosas (1/4 de lo que tenia Orihime cuando salio en Bleach por primera ves) Serika enamorada de Sota y Rika de Tadase.

-Bueno- de escucho la voz de Karin de forma gutural, hablaba desde un micrófono. Todos los niños cayeron en cuenta de que eran los únicos en la pista, pero poco le importo ya que prestaron mas atención a lo que Karin estaba por decir -Ya que todas nuestras parejas de baile están en la pista. Que de comienzo a mi maquiavelismo plan- los niños sudaron frió al imaginar la 1000 y un cosas que a su madre/tía ( **-Kaoru y Honoka: ¿por que a nosotros?-** )

( **-Shoryu y Yoko: venir a la pista fue muy, MUY mala idea-** ) ( **-Masaki y Sora: que la tierra me trague-** ) ( **-Toranousuke y Yusura: solo somos unos pobres niños-** ) entonces, estos 2 últimos empezaron a cuchichear ( **-Tadase y Rika: este es nuestro fin-** ) ( **-Sota y Serika: ¿tan mala persona soy para recibir este castigo?-** ) ( **-Maru y Tora: ¡esto es cruel!-** ) -¡Una competencia de baile!- los niños abrieron sus ojos a mas no poder, todos con un pequeño sonrojo -Les presento a nuestros 5 jurados. Con ustedes, Rukia Kuchiki- dijo la alocada madre de los gemelos Hitsugaya mientras Rukia salia desde dentro de la casa saludando como una princesa. Todos los adultos, que ya sabia del plan de Karin, aplaudieron como si se tratara de una verdadera famosa -Orihime Inoue- misma reacción -Jinta Hanakari- _**(N.T: jajaja, juro que casi me muero de la risa cuando lo imagine como jurado)**_ __igual reacción (todo estaba hasta ensayado)

-Ukitake Jushiro- igual -Y nuestra invitada especial, y la que desidia lo que bailaran- a los niños se les paro el corazón del terror, al ya imaginarse quien seria "esa" invitada -¡Matsumoto Rangiku!- todos los niños cayeron al suelo de rodillas, ya hasta se podía ver como sus almas salían de sus gigai.

Se escucho la gran carcajada de todo el grupo de adultos allí reunidos.

-Bien. antes que el concurso comience. Las parejas que tenemos aquí son 7. Por lo que todas las parejas bailaran la misma canción y los jueces decidirán que pareja es la que saldrá para que el concurso sea parejo- grito Matsumoto. Todos los niños, a sabiendas de que no podrían escapar, se fueron a formar para que Matsumoto elija la música. Matsumoto eligió el vals.

-Bien, la música esta elegida ¿ya tienen parejas?- todos los niños asintieron de mala gana y Rangiku soltó una gran carcajada. Toshiro miraba con pena a los niños. Las parejas se acercaron a la pista y la música comenzó a sonar. Todos bailaban excelente _**(N.T: yo se que esto no tiene nada que ver con Bleach, pero me pareció divertido y ademas luego podría usarlo en otras cosas. Incluso batallas)**_ __Cuando acabo la canción, los "jueces" se juntaron y empezaron a murmurar.

-Bueno. La pareja que se ira es... - dijo Karin quien tenia en un sobre la respuesta _**(N.T: jaja. Si que lo tomaron enserio)**_ -Yusura y Toranousuke- anuncio Karin. Y los niños nombrados comenzaron a saltar de felicidad.

-¡Sabia que funcionaria!- dijo Yusura provocando que todos le prestaran completa atención -Cuando la tía Karin dijo que haríamos un concurso de baile, Toranousuke y yo decidimos que bailaríamos mal para zafarnos. Y funciono con creces- Yusura y Toranousuke comenzaron a reír y todos los niños los miraron con la boca abierta ( **-Masaki, Kaoru, Honoka, Sota, Serika, Tadase, Rika, Maru, Tora, Shoryu y Yoko: Malditos enanos tramposos-** )

-Bien, los "jueces" ya han decidido que parejas bailaran contra que pareja, así que... las primeras parejas en bailar serán... Maru y Tora, contra Shoryu y Yoko. Bailaran salsa- los niños bailaron sin quejarse, después de todo, siempre bailaban, solo que ahora le ponían completa atención. Ademas, la salsa era la especialidad de ambas parejas.

-Bueno... hay que destacar que la decisión fue difícil. Pero... ya tenemos a la pareja ganadora- ambas parejas miraron a Karin esperando su respuesta __ _ **(N.T: después de todo les termino interesando (a todos los niños) jaja)**_ -La pareja que pasara sera... Maru y Tora- todos empezaron a aplaudir. La pareja perdedora se dirigió a las bancas en donde irían las parejas que no ganaban y se quedaron a ver que seguiría.

-Bien- hablo Matsumoto -la siguiente pareja, sera... Kaoru y Honoka contra, Sora y Serika. Bailaran cuarteto- concluyo la voluptuosa rubia y una vez las parejas estuvieron ubicadas, la música comenzó a sonar. Ambas parejas lo hicieron de maravilla, y es que, parecía que sus padres llevaran el baile en la sangre, en lugar de ser shinigamis.

-Asombroso. La pareja ganadora es... Kaoru y Honoka- anuncio Karin y la otra pareja se fue a sentar en la banca. Así todos fueron pasando: Masaki y Sora contra Tadase y Rika. Ganaron Masaki y Sora. luego eliminaron a Maru y Tora en algo parecido a como eliminaron a Yusura y Toranousuke. Solo quedaba Kaoru y Honoka vs Masaki y Sora. Que bailaron otra vez el vals.

-Wow... esto si que sera una de las decisiones mas difíciles del jurado. Hasta la mas complicada podría decir- hablo Karin como toda una conductora (N.T: jajaja, que risa)

-Bueno... la pareja ganadora es... ¡Kaoru y Honoka!- esto ultimo Rangiku lo grito por el micrófono haciendo que todos se taparan los oídos. Luego se comenzó a escuchar los aplausos y Honoka se abrazo a Kaoru y escondió su cara mas roja que el cabello de Renji en el pecho del peliblanco

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **2 horas después.**

Con Karin y Toshiro.

-Tengo algo que mostrarte- le dijo el peliblanco a Karin, pasandole su comunicador.

-¿Que es esto?- pregunto Karin. Toshiro hizo caso omiso a su pregunta y pulso "Reproducir" en un vídeo, que mostraba el increíble partido que hubo en el parque esa misma tarde.

-Es genial- dijo Karin con los ojos sumamente abiertos y sin despegar la vista de la pantalla -Masaki- dijo Karin cuando el vídeo llego a la parte de la caída de Masaki, y levanto la cabeza para observar a su pequeña, que no parecía trastornada ni nada.

-Mira- exigió Toshiro a su esposa. Karin volvió la vista a la pantalla, justo a tiempo para ver el rescate de Sora.

-Ese niño cada vez me cae mejor para novio de Sak- aseguro Karin. El vídeo termino y Karin se levanto de golpe -¡Jinta!- llamo Karin a su viejo amigo, quien corrió hacia ella.

-¿Que ocurre Karin?- pregunto el levantando una ceja.

-Trae el televisor (plasma pantalla plana) y conecta lo (en el patio tenían para ponerlo allí. Para los partidos de domingo y eso) y también tráeme el cable de USB. Les mostrare el partido mas épico del mundo- explico Karin y el pelirrojo se apresuro a hacer lo que pidió su amiga.

Una vez colocado y conectado el televisor, Karin y Yuzu pusieron tantas sillas como gente había allí, frente a la pantalla de modo que todos vean perfectamente. Jinta conecto el comunicador de Toshiro y espero a que Karin le dijera para reproducir el vídeo.

-Ya, todos... - nadie prestaba atención a Karin debido a que cuchicheaban sobre que podría ser lo que estaban asiendo -¡CÁLLENSE!- semejante grito que pego la Kurosaki pelinegra, hizo que todos se callaran con temor de que si volvían a producir ruido alguno con su boca, la Kurosaki los callara con sus propias manos, eternamente - ... - Karin se aclaro la garganta y continuo -Como les decía, o quería decirles. Trajimos esta pantalla aquí para que todos vean un gran vídeo- los niños (que estaban todos organizados en la primera fila de la siguiente manera: En la punta Toranousuke, a su izquierda Yusura, luego Shoryu, Yoko, Serika, Sota, Honoka, Kaoru, Masaki, Sora, Tadase, Rika, Maru y Tora) se miraron entre ellos sin entender. Pero luego todo cobro sentido, al menos para los 6 participantes y protagonistas. Todos miraban el vídeo como una película de suspenso (El vídeo empieza desde que Maru le avisa que hay chicos allí jugando un partido, osea que muestra cuando Touya le dice enana a Masaki. Y finaliza luego de que Touya fuera amenazado por Kaoru) incluso los 6 protagonistas que miraban como si nunca hubieran estado allí. Cuando el vídeo llego a la parte de la caída de Masaki, todos contuvieron el aliento, pero lo recuperaron al ver como Sora la rescataba y toda la gente empezó a aplaudir, asiendo que el pelirrojo junto a Masaki se sonrojara levemente. Al finalizar, todos aplaudieron y felicitaron a los niños por su aplastante victoria.

 **1 hora después.**

 **Con Maru y Tadase**

-Si apoyo, la idea de que Sora y Masaki estés juntos... es porque se que Honoka no saldrá herida, después de todo, ella aun no se da cuenta de que en realidad al que quiere es a Kaoru. A Sora solo le tiene una gran admiración... después de todo ¿no fue el que la salvo de un hollow hace 2 años?-hablo Maru mas afirmando que preguntando.

-Si... recuerdo la cara que puso Kaoru cuando se entero que Honoka casi sale lastimada. Casi se le desconfiguro la cara- respondió Tadase.

-Como veo que apoyan la idea de Masaki y Sora juntos... quiero pro-ponerles algo- escucharon la voz de cierto pelirrojo escurridizo.

-¿Shoryu? ¿donde estas?- pregunto Maru volteando para todos lados.

-Esta en la copa del árbol viendo a Masaki y a Sora desde hace unos 15 minutos- respondió Tadase con molestia en su voz.

-Si te molesta... rubio, no es mi problema. A lo que voy es... que mi hermana y yo estamos planeando juntar a Masaki y a Sora. No ahora, el plan se pondrá en marcha cuando ambos tengan 16. Con Yusura, ya tenemos planeadas varias formas, pero lo perfeccionaremos con el tiempo, a lo que voy es, que estamos buscando aliados. Entonces ¿están dentro?- propuso Shoryu (Yusura estaba en su espalda)

-Me apunto- dijo Maru emocionada, volteo a ver a su hermano, y vio que el seguía molesto -y Tadase también ayudara en lo que sea- respondió Maru con una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

-Enana, a mi no me metas en tus jueguitos-le recrimino Tadase levantando la voz.

-P-pero... tu- los ojos de Maru empezaron a llenarse de lagrima -Pensé que seria divertido que hiciéramos algo como esto... ¿porque me gritas?- la pequeña comenzó a soltar muchas lagrimas y cayo de rodillas al suelo.

-Tadase, esa no es forma de tratar a Maru- le recrimino Yusura con el seño fruncido y tono de recriminación, bajando de la espalda de Shoryu y arrodillándose junto a Maru. La abrazo y miro con odio a Tadase _**(N.T: Yusura aprecia mucho a Maru, Masaki y Honoka. Es muy protectora con ellas)**_

-¿Que clase de hermano le grita así a su hermana por querer hacer algo entretenido con el, que ademas ayudaría a su prima a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos y encontrar la felicidad? Hummm... eres de lo peor- siguio la niña a sabiendas de lo mal que estaba haciéndole sentir a Tadase.

-Vaya... si seras idiota rubio. ¿Que paso con el bueno y tímido Tadase?- pregunto Shoryu con una sonrisa malévola _**(N.T: Tadase odia que Shoryu presuma mucho de su gran intelecto. Y que se la pase de fisgón en la vida de los demás. Y Shoryu aprovecha eso para hacer enojar a Tadase. Pero se aprecian mucho por mas que no lo demuestren)**_

-Cállate Shoryu- dijo Tadase mirando con enojo al pelirrojo, que sonrió aun mas y luego levanto las manos en signo de rendición -Ya basta Maru, no me gusta que llores. Perdóname- se disculpo el rubio, casi entre dientes

 _ **(N.T: Tadase... que mala disculpa, cuando estas enojado eres muy orgulloso)**_

-Eres un estúpido Tadase- se escucho la voz de Rika junto a ellos, Tadase se sonrojo a mas no poder al verla, a ella y a su hermana -¿Como puedes tratar así a tu hermana? con lo buena que es Maru. Y no me digas que lo he malentendido porque lo he escuchado todo desde el techo de la casa- la voz era recriminadora.

 _ **(N.T: como verán, amo a los gemelos, trillizos y mellizos. También me gustan los cuatrillizos, quintillizos y sextillizos, pero eso es muy exagerado y largo como para ponerlo en la historia**_ __ **(largo para mi, que tengo que pensar: géneros, nombres, apariencias, actitudes, edades, alturas, etc.)jaja** _ **)**_

-Discúlpate con Maru como se debe... o llamo a la tía Rukia y a saber que sera de ti- amenazo Rika

-Yo... lo siento Maru, de veras- dijo Tadase agachando su cabeza _**(N.T: hayyy... Tadase va a terminar como uno de esos esposos sometidos. Jaja)**_ sonrojado y enojado consigo mismo al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-¿Lo dices de verdad?- pregunto Maru alzando la cabeza, sus ojos estaban rojos, y su cara suplicante.

-Si... los ayudare ¿ok?- pregunto Tadase con su sonrisa de siempre, haciendo que a Maru se le iluminara el rostro, la pelinegra asintió y beso la mejilla de su hermano.

-¿Eso significa que ustedes también participan, Serika, Rika?- pregunto Maru otra vez entusiasmada, mirando a sus mejores amigas.

-Por supuesto que si. Pero aun así me preocupa un poco Honoka- dijo dudosa la peli-azul

-Hay, pero si eso ya esta cubierto- dijo Yusura restándole importancia.

-Chicos- se escucho la vos de cierta niña de ojos azul océano -los postres ya están en la mesa- dijo Honoka con una sonrisa y un rubor en las mejillas super tierno.

-¿Honoka, tu los hiciste?- pregunto Yusura con estrellas en los ojos, levantando los brazos hacia Honoka para que esta la alzara.

-Si- respondió Honoka cuando ya tuvo a la pequeña de 6 años en sus brazos

-Me esmere mucho- aseguro la peli-cemi-azulado-cemi-negro oscuro.

-Pues ¿que esperamos? los postres de Honoka son los mejores, desperdiciamos tiempo valioso ¡vamos!- respondió histérica la niña, saltando de los brazos de Honoka y tomando a los 6 chicos de un dedo cada uno y prácticamente, arrastrándolos con ella hacia la mesa de los postres.

 **Con Sota y Kaoru.**

-¡¿Que mi hermana apoya que Sora se sobrepase con Masaki?!- pregunto Sota casi histérico.

-Como oíste. A punto estuve de separarlos, y tiene que llegar la enana y arruinarme todo, hasta me amenazo- se quejo Kaoru.

-Ya ajustare cuentas con Maru- dijo Sota mas para si, como si estuviera haciendo una nota mental.

-Nahh... seria batalla perdida. Si te compra con un par de lagrimas- dijo Kaoru desviando la mirada, Sota se sonrojo, y Kaoru sintió vergüenza ajena de el.

-C-chicos... ya esta la mesa dulce- escucharon la voz de Honoka llamarles.

-¿Tu hiciste los postres Honoka?- pregunto Sota con estrellitas en los ojos al igual que Yusura _**(N.T: Sota puedes ser tan infantil como un niño de 6 años, en especial si se trata de caramelos y postres)**_ Honoka asintió tímida, intimidada ante la altura de Sota -Pues me voy- dijo Sota desapareciendo con shumpo.

-¿Porque te pones así?- pregunto Kaoru pasando su brazo izquierdo por los hombro de Honoka, haciendo que esta sonriera y se sonrojara -solo es el idiota de Sota, lo conoces desde que naciste- Honoka rió un poco y tomo la mano izquierda de Kaoru _**(N.T: por dios, que tiernosss, y ni siquiera se dan cuenta que parecen novios * u *)**_

-No lo se. Como ya dijiste, solo contigo no me siento así, pero con los demás, siento que me aplastan con la mirada- dijo Honoka, Kaoru pudo sentir como un escalofrió pasaba por la blanca piel de la niña.

-¿Tienes frió?- pregunto Kaoru, aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

-Solo un poquito- se sonrojo Honoka al sentirse tan estúpida.

-Ya veo- Kaoru se quito su chaqueta y se la puso a Honoka -¿que ganas por no decirlo? resfriarte- dijo Kaoru en tono de reproche volviendo a pasar el brazo por los hombros de su amiga.

-Es que no quería molestarte- dijo Honoka dejando de temblar.

-Tonta... ¿que postres hiciste?- pregunto Kaoru cambiando el tema.

-Pues... hice galletas de chispas de chocolate, pastel de frutas, manzanas, frutillas. Hice la torta de crema y frutillas favorita de Masaki, helado casero de americana, crema del cielo, vainilla y dulce de leche. Pastelitos rellenos de crema, también compre muchos caramelos- contó Honoka, y Kaoru se sintió triste al pensar que la peli azul se haya olvidado su postre favorito -y no se me podría olvidar, tu amada torta de vainilla rellena con muse de dulce de leche granizado, cubierta de crema chantilli con duraznos arriba. No puedo creer que de verdad hayas pensado que lo olvide- dijo Honoka con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eres la mejor Honoka- dijo Kaoru tomándola por debajo de la axilas y cargándola en el aire mientras le daba vueltas, la bajo y le beso la frente, luego tomo su delicada y suave mano y la llevo consigo hasta la mesa dulce, Honoka sonreía y reía feliz de que a su amigo le gustaran tanto los postres que ella hacia, mientras que con su mano izquierda cerraba sobre su pecho la chaqueta, y la derecha era apresada por la mano de Kaoru.

-Espero que te gusten mis postres- dijo Honoka cuando se detuvieron. La niña vio como Kaoru abría los ojos y luego agachaba su cabeza, por lo que miro en dirección hacia donde lo hacia el peliblanco, noto como el postre que le había preparado a Kaoru ya había sido devorado y ahora no era mas que un dulce recuerdo. Sintió pena por su amigo, y sin saber de donde saco el valor para hacerlo, se puso de puntillas y tiro la mano de Kaoru hacia abajo haciendo que el se agachara, y cuando estuvo a altura suficiente, le beso en la mejilla. El otro la miro sorprendido -No te preocupes- le dijo a modo de consuelo, y tiro de su mano para que la siguiera, entraron en la cocina, y Honoka soltó a Kaoru y lo dejo junto a la mesada que hay frente a la heladera, la peliazul, abrió el refrigerador y de ahí, saco un pequeño trozo de pastel, lo tomo con la mano derecha y con la izquierda volvió a tomar la mano de Kaoru, y los llevo a la que antes había sido la habitación de Ichigo. Aun había una cama allí, así que se sentaron, y Kaoru se preguntaba que era lo que Honoka traía en su mano.

-¿Que traes Honoka?- pregunto Kaoru ya muerto de curiosidad, Honoka bostezo y se sobo el ojo izquierdo con la mano que antes tomaba la de Kaoru, y le extendió el trozo de pastel que había detrás de su espalda con una sonrisa.

-Lo había guardado para mi, después de todo, sabia que no tendría oportunidad de probarla. Pero mejor cómelo tu, yo puedo hacerme uno siempre que quiera- dijo Honoka pasandole el plato con el tenedor que Kaoru no noto que había tomado.

Kaoru no se sintió a gusto con lo de arrebatarle el trozo tan modesto de pastel que ella había tomado para si. Así que lo partió en dos partes desiguales con el tenedor.

-No me gusta comer solo- le dijo el peliblanco a Honoka, poniendo de su lado la parte mas grande. Haciendo que ella sonriera y sacara otro tenedor.

-Lo sabía. Me alegro que seas así de generoso- dijo ella comiendo un pequeño trozo de su parte, Kaoru sonrió y se dispuso a comer. Y cuando el iba por la mitad, noto que Honoka comenzó a comer con los ojos cerrados. Kaoru sintió ganas de reír a carcajadas, pero se contuvo, y siguió comiendo su parte, ya estaba por terminarla cuando sintió como algo hacia peso contra su hombro. Volteo la cabeza y vio como Honoka se había quedado profundamente dormida, aparto el plato en el que aun quedaba un poco de pastel que Honoka no pudo comer, y lo dejo en una mesita de luz que había allí. Tomo a Honoka por los hombros y la recostó bien en la cama. Al verla dormida, el peliblanco se sintió cansado también, tomo su teléfono del bolsillo y vio la hora, 04:45. Se dejo caer junto a su amiga y en menos de lo que esperaba, se quedo profundamente dormido.

 **Con Masaki y Karin.**

-Mamá ¿no has visto a Kaoru?- pregunto Masaki con voz extrañada.

-No, ya me preocupa que no aparezca, acompáñame a buscarlo, búscalo dentro de la casa, yo iré al segundo piso- ambas se separaron y se dedicaron a buscar. Karin, que ya había pasado por la ex habitación de su hermana, y por su ex habitación, abrió la puerta de la recamara de Ichigo, y lo que vio la enterneció. Honoka se encontraba dormida sobre la cama de Ichigo boca abajo, y Kaoru junto a ella, lo que Karin no vio, fue que ambos seguían tomados de las manos. Cerro la puerta y vio como se acercaba Masaki -Tu hermano no esta aquí- mintió Karin, no quería que su hija molestara a su hermano -No te preocupes, talvez este por el patio. No importa- Masaki asintió y con una sonrisa, ambas se dirigieron escaleras abajo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-¡Karin! ¿no has visto a Honoka? no la encuentro por ninguna parte- exclamo Ururu a su -aun- mejor amiga.

-A que no creerás lo que vi- Ururu puso cara extrañada ante las palabras de su amiga. Karin le contó todo a su peli-azul amiga y esta cada ves se emocionaba mas, como si de un capitulo de revelación de una novela de misterio se tratara.

-¿Lo juras?- pregunto Ururu sin poder creérselo. Y es que ¿quien imaginaria que la super-hiper-mega y exageradamente tímida Honoka seria capas de estar dormida sin permiso en una habitación que no es suya, y con un chico?

-Lo juro- aseguro Karin con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Eso solo quiere decir una cosa- hablo Ururu, a ambas se le iluminaron los ojos de la emoción.

-Seremos consuegras- gritaron ambas con mucha emoción. Todos los adultos las miraron sin entender. Por lo que notaron que de tan fuerte grito, hasta pudieron haber despertado a Kaoru y Honoka.

Con Masaki y Sora.

Sora estaba embobado con la imagen que tenia enfrente. Masaki se había quedado dormida sentada en una silla y con los brazos y cabeza apoyados en la mesa. El pelirrojo tomo a la pequeña pelinegra como si de una princesa se tratara y se adentro en la casa, subió las escalera, y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de la habitación de Ichigo, sintió la precion espiritual de Kaoru y Honoka dentro, por lo que la llevo al cuarto que era de Karin y la dejo recontada en uno de los futónes que allí habían _**(N.T: Karin dejo todo preparado para quedarse allí a dormir. Ishiin estaba en un viaje por lo que ella y Toshiro dormirían en la cama matrimonial de Ishiin, y los niños en la habitación que era de Karin, pero parece que ahora a Yuzu le va a tocar dormir con Masaki)**_ __luego de dejar a Masaki se aventuro a ir sigiloso como gato a la habitación de Ichigo. Entro y lo que vio lo dejo pasmado (ahora Kaoru estaba con su brazo izquierdo extendido y Honoka se encontraba usando de almohada el pecho del peliblanco)

-Esto servirá- se acerco a la "linda parejita" y cuando estuvo lo suficiente mente cerca como para que ambos se vieran bien, saco su móvil, quito el flash y bajo todo el sonido, y les tomo una foto perfecta en la que ambos "tortolitos" salían a la perfección. Kaoru se removió en su lugar y Sora salio pitando de la habitación, cerrando con extremo cuidado la puerta.

Con Maru y Tora.

-Por dios, creo que jamas se le pudo haber ocurrido algo peor a la tía Karin- hablo Maru con una gota en la frente.

-Fue incluso peor que cuando no hizo hacer carreras de gusanos arrastrándonos en la tierra del campo de entrenamiento de Urahara- apoyo Tora. Ambos echaron a reír -Pero me alegra que me aya tocado contigo- termino con un leve sonrojo el chico. Maru lo miro sonrojada, y poco a poco se fueron acercando, se dieron un cortito y tierno beso, uno de lo mas infantil. Pero con la mirada acordaron que ese seria su pequeño secreto.

 **Al día siguiente.**

 **Kaoru POV.**

Desperté de lo que me pareció una eternidad durmiendo. Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue una brillante melena azulada que conocía muy bien. Me sorprendió que Honoka aun estuviera allí, tome mi comunicador de mi bolsillo, 10:30, no me sorprendió. Con unas simples 4 horas de sueño ya estoy descansado como si durmiera 12 horas.

Luego, recordó que tenia a Honoka dormida sobre mi, y me sonroje un poco. Escuche ruidos en la cocina y analice ( **-Kaoru: Mamá y Masaki duermen mas que un oso ivernando. Papá o la tía Yuzu-** ) Escucho con mas atención y supo que los ruidos provenían de la cocina ( **-Kaoru: papá tiene terminalmente prohibido acercarse a cualquier cocina a menos de una distancia de 12 metros, porque (según mamá) la ultima vez que cocino casi provoca que el Gotei 13 explote. A si que sin lugar a dudas se trata de... ¡La tía Yuzu!-** ) Separe muy lentamente a Honoka de mi pecho, ella se acomodo en la cama sobre la almohada, le acaricie el cabello casi por reflejo. Y es que. Últimamente siento muchas ganas de abrazarla, de cuidar de ella... y besarle. Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de alejar esos sentimientos. Por dios Kaoru es tu amiga ¡Tu mejor amiga! Tome la chaqueta que había caído al suelo cuando Honoka se durmió, me la puse y pude sentir el aroma del perfume de Honoka, era maravilloso. Olía a... vainilla y caramelo _**(N.T: mi favorito)**_. Baje a la cocina y vi a la tía Yuzu preparando el desayuno.

-Buen día, Tía- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola Kaoru, buen día- me respondió con su gigante y hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Como dormiste?- pregunte sentándome en la mesada.

-Bien ¿y... ? Kaoru ¿que es ese aroma?- pregunto ella oliendo mi chaqueta y camisa.

-Ha es que... -me sonroje un poco -¿Por donde empiezo para que no lo pienses mal?- le pregunte a la tía Yuzu, aunque era mas bien una pregunta para mi mismo.

-¿Que tal por el principio?- pregunto, no, sugirió ella. Llevo hasta la sala (ya acomodada como todos los días) 2 tazas, una me la dio a mi, café con leche, el que hace mi tía es el mejor que hay, y ella tenia té negro en su taza.

-Bueno. Ayer, cuando Honoka nos fue a avisar a mi y a Sota que la mesa dulce estaba lista, Sota se fue y nos quedamos hablando un rato. Entre tanto le preste mi chaqueta porque ella tenia frió, luego me dijo que había hecho mi postre preferido. Pero cuando llegamos ya no había mas. Si que me trajo hasta aquí, y luego subimos a la habitación del tío Ichigo. Allí me mostró que lo que tenia era un trozo de pastel de por lo menos cm/2 (centímetro y medio) que había recogido antes de llevar la torta a la mesa porque sabia que no podría probarla luego, y me tendió un tenedor. No me gusto la idea de arrebatarle el pequeño trocito de paste que ella aparto para si. Así que partí la torta en dos partes, una mas grande que la otra, y le cedí la mas grande, ella me sonrió y saco otro tenedor y dijo "Lo sabía. Me alegro que seas así de generoso" comenzamos a comer y ella se quedo dormida antes de terminar su parte, aparte el plato y recosté bien a Honoka. Estuve por irme pero el sueño me venció y me recosté a dormir junto a ella, no era la primera vez después de todo, pues muchas veces se a quedado a dormir a mi casa porque la tía Ururu y el tío Hanataro salen, y cuando eso pasaba y estaba lloviendo, ella siempre duerme en mi cama conmigo porque la asustan los truenos. Volviendo al tema, hoy a la mañana desperté y ella estaba recostada en mi pecho. Entonces se me a quedado su perfume- fue la corta explicación que le hice a mi tía, lo dije simplemente, porque era la verdad.

-Ya veo. Osea que dormiste bien ¿no?- pregunto la tía Yuzu con picardia, cosa que no pude entender.

-Si, bastante bien- dije sonriendo. Mamá y papá bajaron por las escaleras. Mejor dicho, papá bajo por las escaleras, ya que mamá estaba en la espalda de papá casi roncando, seguramente papá la obligo a despertarse. Papá me hizo una seña con la cabeza que yo entendí enseguida, y subí a la habitación que era de mamá a por Masaki.

-Masaki- la llame mientras movía su cuerpo de un lado a otro.

-¿Kaoru? ¿donde estuviste anoche que ya no te vi mas?- me pregunto ella.

-Eso no importa, vamos levántate- se levanto, ella también tenia aun la ropa de anoche. Bajamos y vimos a mama y papa ya con tazas y acomodados en la mesa, Masaki y yo nos sentamos también, yo frente a mi taza aun con café, y ella frente a una con leche con chocolate caliente, mamá dio un suspiro y hablo.

-Niños, hay algo que tengo que decirles- dijo mamá con una sonrisa radiante

-Estoy embarazada- sonrió ella aun mas -tendrán otro dos hermanitos- ella se veía contenta, me sentía feliz... no, era mucho mas que eso, era algo inexplicable.

-¿Serán otros gemelos?- pregunto Masaki, y mamá asintió.

-De verdad- pregunte con una sonrisa, Masaki y yo nos miramos y sin decir ni una palabra mas, salimos disparados hacia mamá, no, mas bien hacia el vientre de mamá. Ambos pusimos nuestras orejas en el vientre de mamá y claramente pude escuchar los latidos de un par de corazones -Vaya.. a ustedes si que les gusta hacer el 2 por 1- dije sarcástico, pero feliz.

La tía Yuzu ante lo que dije soltó una gran carcajada.

-¿Verdad que si?- pregunto mi tía riendo un poco más, Masaki y yo le seguimos y luego se nos unieron mamá y papá (algo sonrojados).

-Buenos días- escuche la voz de Honoka por las escaleras. Cuando ella llego al piso la levante y la gire en el aire (ella es muy, muy liviana) -¿A que se debe esto?- pregunto ella riendo y un poco sonrojada mientras yo aun la giraba.

-A que no adivinas... tendré 2 hermanos nuevos- dije mientras la bajaba, ella abrió un poco más los ojos y luego sonrió.

-¡Que bueno!- dijo Honoka abrazándome fuertemente, luego de unos segundos se separo de mi -Tía Karin... ¿crees que... b-bueno, es que yo...

p-pensé, que... talvez, solo si quieres... yo podría... tocar... tu v-vientre?- dijo Honoka tímida y avergonzada al pedir algo como eso, lo que me provoco ternura.

-¿Y lo preguntas? por supuesto Honoka- dijo mamá de los mas contenta. Honoka sonrió y corrió hasta ella. Poso una de sus pequeñas manos en el vientre de mi madre con un lindo rubor.

-Tía Karin... ¿quieren saber el genero o desean que sea sorpresa?- la pregunta me tomo desprevenido ¿Honoka sabia el genero?

-En realidad, estaba por pedirle a Yuzu que lo viera en la clínica ¿tu lo sabes Honoka? si lo sabes dímelo.. o, ¿tu quieres que sea sorpresa Toshiro?- mi papá negó ante la pregunta de mamá.

-Ni de broma, Di Honoka. Luego veremos el ultrasonido para comprobarlo- a Honoka se le iluminaron los ojos por las palabras de mi padre y asintió. Comenzó a mover la mano hacia diferentes zonas del vientre de mi mamá.

-Estas de 6 meses. Son... 2 varones- aseguro Honoka, me sorprendió un poco y es que ¿como es que ella pudo saber eso con solo unos leves roces en el vientre de mi mamá?

-¿Como lo sabes Honoka?- pregunto mi tía Yuzu sin disimular su curiosidad.

-De alguna manera. No se como explicarlo tía... solo lo se- vi como Honoka abrió sus ojos, muchísimo -Oye tía- hablo Honoka refiriéndose a la tía Yuzu

-¿Puedo hablarte? a solas- mi tía asintió extrañada y se fue junto con Honoka-

-Kaoru- susurro mamá -apresura y escucha, parece ser algo importante- asentí y me dirigí hasta la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Que querías decirme Honoka?- pregunto la tía Yuzu extrañada y preocupada.

-¿Tía tienes algún novio... o amante?- esto ultimo, Honoka lo dijo un poco sonrojada.

-¿Porque preguntas?- evadió mi tía.

-Tía... tu estas embarazada- dijo Honoka. Mis ojos se abrieron casi como los de la tía Yuzu.

-¿E-e-embarazada?- mi tía callo de rodillas con lagrimas en los ojos y Honoka la abrazo.

-Tía... ¿como es la cosa? necesito saber- pregunto Honoka casi con desesperación.

-Te cuento Honoka. Pero júrame que no le dices a nadie- Honoka asintió -Estoy comprometida Honoka, me voy a casar- a Honoka le nació una sonrisa con esas palabras.

-Entonces ¿esas lagrimas... - pregunto Honoka pero fue interrumpida.

-Son de alegría. De la mas grande alegría que he sentido en toda mi vida- dijo mi tía acariciando la mejilla de Honoka -dime ¿que es?- pregunto mi tía secando sus lagrimas.

-Pues... ¿me permites?- pregunto Honoka alzando su mano derecha.

-Pero no preguntes hermosa... soy tu tía no cualquier extraña- fingió estar ofendida mi tía. Honoka sonrió y lentamente levanto la blusa de mi tía.

-Estas de 4 meses. Es una niña tía- dijo mi amiga muy segura.

-¿Cuatro meses?- pregunto mi rubia tía, a lo que Honoka asintió -Cuatro meses de embarazo y yo ni enterada- dijo tía Yuzu feliz.

-Tía... ¿crees que podría contarle a Kaoru? solo a el- la pregunta de Honoka me sorprendió mucho.

-Si pero... ¿porque solo a Kaoru?- pregunto mi tía extrañada.

-Entonces ¿puedo?- Honoka ignoro completamente la pregunta de mi tía.

-Si claro... puedes- acepto mi tía aun confundida, pero no tanto como yo.

-Ya oíste... Kaoru, puedes salir ya de tu escondite- abrí mis ojos. Sabia que Honoka era muy poderosa, pero no pensé que sus poderes hubieran aumentado tanto, al menos antes no me sentía ni aunque no estuviera escondiendo mi raitatsu. Ahora no lo estaba haciendo, grave error el subestimarla -no esta bien espiar a la gente Kaoru- reprocho Honoka haciendo un mohín.

-Perdóname Honoka- le pedí a Honoka que se cruzo de brazos y me dio la espalda. Sonreí bastante divertido por la situación, me encanta cuando Honoka se enfada, es muy tierna -¿Por favor?- pregunte, y ella solo se puso mas rígida como respuesta. Me acerque a ella en silencio y la abrace por la espalda. Honoka soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa y luego trato de librarse.

 **Yuzu POV.**

Estaba pasmada ¿Kaoru esta pidiendo disculpas? ¿Kaoru parece divertido con el enojo de Honoka? ¿¡Kaoru la esta abrazando!?

Esto ya me hacia una pequeña vista del futuro de estos 2, y es que. Parecen realmente un par de novios, la novia enojada por una tontería y el novio disculpándose, solo falta que Kaoru le bese el cuello, se disculpe nuevamente y que Honoka lo perdone.

 **Kaoru POV.**

Honoka seguía tratando de librarse y yo cada vez sentía mas ganas de carcajearme. Le di un pequeño besito en el cuello y ella se quedo quieta, le di otro y ladee un poco mi cabeza para ver su perfil. Estaba colorada.

-¿Me perdonadoras?-pregunte haciéndole puchero con los labios, ella me miro y sonrió negando con resignación.

-Si te perdono... pero mas te vale que no me entere que lo volviste a hacer- advirtió la peli-azul. Asentí como tonto (a propósito) y ella se hecho a reír. Y aun sin soltarla, la levante y le di vueltas así como estábamos, ella de espaldas a mi.

-Kaoru- dijo ella riendo. Yo sonreí, la baje y le bese la mejilla, por muy extraño que parezca, nosotros somos así todo el tiempo. No nos importa si estamos tomados de las manos, si nos damos uno que otro beso en el cachete, frente, etc. Algunas veces la gente nos mira raro, y no lo entiendo _**(N.T: que tierno**_

 *** o *** _ **. Los amo, amo esta pareja. Parecen dos novios y lo mejor es que lo hacen tan inconscientemente, esta mas claro que el agua que estos 2 se re aman)**_

 **Yuzu POV.**

Tal como dije. No lo puedo creer. ¿Ese... en verdad es mi sobrino? ¿Esto enserio esta pasando? Estos dos sin duda son tal para cual.

 **Kaoru POV.**

-Kaoru, Honoka, Yuzu, vengan ahora- los tres respondimos con un _"Si" y nos fuimos a la cocina._

-Honoka, anoche le dije a tu madre que yo me encargaría de ti. Ahora nos encontraremos con tus padres y los demás en el parque, aremos un picnic- dijo mamá, yo sabia que por los demás, se refería a los otros 9 y sus padres.

Mire a la tía Yuzu y ella pareció entenderme.

-Karin, Toshiro, Masaki, siéntense por favor- la tía Yuzu les pidió con su común tono dulce y todos nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa -Bueno, primero, quiero decirles que... estoy comprometida. Y la segunda es que acabo de enterarme gracias a mi querida Honoka, que estoy embarazada de 4 meses, de una niña- todos (los NO enterados) miraron a Honoka, quien aprovechando que estaba junto a mi, apoyo su cabeza sobre mi hombro volteando su rostro hacia el lado contrario de la mesa.

-Disculpen- dijo Honoka volviendo el rostro -me gustaría... si no es molestia, que hagan el ultrasonido en la clínica, quiero comprobar si tengo razón- mamá y los demás asentimos y nos fuimos hacia la clínica todos con shumpo.

 **Ya en la clínica.**

-Bien. Yuzu primero, ella es la madre primeriza y debe estar mas que emocionada- dijo Karin con una sonrisa. La tía Yuzu asintió como niña pequeña, y se recostó en la camilla _**(N.T: recuerden que las mellizas Kurosaki eran enfermeras en la clínica. Bueno, Yuzu lo sigue siendo)**_ __mamá embadurno el vientre mi tía con aquel raro gel, y luego paso una maquina por el.

-Honoka, tuviste razón- dijo mi mamá mirando sorprendida a Honoka.

-¡Si! mira Honoka, es niña- dijo la tía Yuzu -Por mucho que me cueste decirlo, limpia Karin, te toca- dijo tía Yuzu, mamá limpio rápidamente y luego se coloco en la camilla.

-No se diga más- dijo mamá levantando su blusa. La tía Yuzu lo embadurno como lo hizo mamá y luego paso la maquina.

-Bien... si son dos y... ¡Son 2 varones!-

-¿De verdad? Sin duda serás una gran shinigami en la cuarta división- aseguro mamá descuidadamente. Yo ya sabía lo que venia a continuación.

-No- dijo Honoka, a lo que todos (yo no) la miraron sorprendidos y como pidiendo una explicación -No seré una shinigami de la cuarta división. Yo no soy débil. A esa división van los débiles, he aprendido todo de la capitana Unohana, pero no por la razón que todos piensan. Lo hago para ser de doble utilidad- todos entendieron lo que dijo pero aun no parecían comprender del todo eso de "doble utilidad."

-Hace 2 años. Cuando el tío Hanataro dijo las mismas palabras que mamá. Honoka le pidió una explicación, y le dijo que no tendría de otra que entrar en la cuarta división por ser débil. Y que ademas le favorecería porque es muy hábil con esas cosas. Yo estaba ahí, por supuesto que el tío Hanataro lo dijo de la manera mas inocente y dulce que hay, pero eso a Honoka la lastimo mucho, le hizo entender que no servia para la batalla. Entonces, yo le ofrecí a Honoka que entrenara conmigo. No, mas bien le avise que eso haríamos. Desde entonces hemos entrenado en secreto, y debo decir que el tío Hanataro no podía haber estado mas equivocado en sus palabras, en nuestro primer entrenamiento, la precion espiritual de Honoka arraso con medio bosque. Le pedí que siguiera practicando con la capitana Unohana, porque le serviría para la batalla. Le enseñe de acuerdo a las cosas que aprendía de papá. Prácticamente esta al mismo nivel que Masaki. Se podría decir que entreno con nosotros los últimos 2 años. Nadie más que ustedes lo saben, y queremos que se mantenga así. Y hay otra cosa que quisiera pedirles, no vuelvan a decirle a Honoka que solo sirve para curar- les conté serio. Y es que no aguanto ver como la gente la subestime sin conocerla. Eso, el tío Hanataro no la conoce, no como yo.

-Wow... Honoka en verdad lo siento. Jamas creí que esos fueran tus sentimientos. Te juro que no lo sabía, pero yo no dije que fueras débil, pensé que como estrenabas tanto con Unohana pasarías a ser miembro de su división- dijo mamá.

-No importa, ahora lo saben- dijo Honoka limpiándose unas cuantas lagrimas.

-Alto... - dijo mamá -¿Dijiste que Honoka arraso con medio bosque?- me pregunto incrédula -¿Fueron ustedes?- pregunto ahora seria, sentí una gota caer por mi cabeza y pude ver que Honoka tuvo un escalofrió. Ya estaba preparándome para ser regañado -Esos son mis niños. Todos super fuertes- alago mamá, Honoka abrió los ojos y se señalo así misma como preguntando " _¿Yo también?"_ a lo que mamá asintió, con una sonrisa.

-Hasta que se decidieron a contarlo ¿no creen que se tardaron?- hablo Toshiro con una media sonrisa.

-¿Lo sabias viejo?- pregunte incrédulo.

-Soy quien más tiempo esta con ustedes 12, si se trata de reconocer sus raitatsu, soy el mejor. Cuando paso lo del bosque reconocí inmediatamente el raitatsu de Honoka y el tuyo en el lugar. No dije nada. Pero me tenia que asegurar que Honoka no estuviese rompiendo cosas porque si. Al día siguiente, luego del entrenamiento, te seguí. Cuando te encontraste con Honoka y comenzaron a pelear, decidí guardármelo hasta que ustedes quisieran ¿por quien me toman? por supuesto que lo sabía- contó papá con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, lo cual, el sabe que hace hervir mi sangre.

-Ya viejo, no dejes que se te suba el ego. Eso solo demuestra que a pesar de tu vejez, aun puedes servir de algo- le dije para molestarlo, funciono.

-Al que no le deja de subir el ego a la cabeza es a ti niño- se quejo papá tirándome de una oreja.

-Ya claro. Pues ¿de donde crees que lo saque? genio- dije burlona mente la ultima palabra.

-Pues de tu madre- respondió papá cruzándose de brazos.

-A mi no me metas enano peliblanco- se quejo mamá.

-Enana tu, no olvides que te saco una cabeza y media- sonrió Toshiro victorioso.

-Tío Toshiro... -hablo Honoka ruborizada, papá asintió pidiéndole que hablara y le sonrió -Kaoru saco ese inmenso ego de ti- casi pude ver como una hermosa piedra de 2 toneladas caía sobre papá.

-Honoka tiene razón papá... a cada buena que haces tu ego sube por los cielos. Aya, aya arriba- dijo Masaki asiendo señas con las manos hacia el el cielo, y alargando el "Aya, aya" Todos reímos con eso y papá gruño.

-¿Ya vez viejo? no te quejes de ti mismo- dije señalándome, y es que, cualquiera que me vea diría que papá es un petizo sin remedio. recuerdo cuando la tía Rangiku se emborracho, dijo "Capitaaaaan... uh- se sorprendió -capitan ¿lo metieron a la lavadora? es que se encogió- dijo ella y yo me empece a carcajear. Luego de eso se escucho un furioso -¡Matsumoto!- y la tía se hecho a correr, parece que su sentido de supervivencia aun estaba intacto."

Papá, sonrió de medio lado y me abrazo fuerte, no me negué, me agradaba estar así, por mas que peleemos.

-Realmente eres mi clon- todos reímos.

-Bueno, ya pues ¿quien me acompaña al mercado a comprar el pan, el fiambre y lo demás? ha, también un gran pote de helado mas el que sobro, que no es mucho, para festejar estas 3 nuevas alegrías- pregunto la tía Yuzu.

 _-¡Yo!-_ dijeron Masaki y Honoka al unisono, cruzando sus manos entre ellas. Honoka me miro con suplica y...

-También voy- acepte, Honoka sonrió y Masaki me miro... no lo se, solo se que la tía Yuzu y mamá me miraron de la misma manera.

-Bien. Karin, Toshiro ¿preparan los trajes de baño, las toallas, las sillas, juguetes y todo lo demás?- pregunto la tía. Mamá y papá asintieron y luego marchamos cada "grupo" a hacer lo suyo.

Luego de salir del mercado (el helado estaba en una pequeña concertadora que llevaba Kaoru, dentro había nieve creada por Masaki), fuimos al parque a buscar un lugar, pues era sábado y posiblemente habrían muchas familias que se reunirían a hacer un picnic también. Vimos como un hombre estaba robando la cartera y mochila de unas personas que estaban allí. Mire a las chicas y sin esperar mas, cada uno nos fuimos por nuestro lado.

-Si lo devuelves por las buenas, no te dejo medio-muerto en el suelo- amenace poniéndome frente al ladrón, que se rió en mi cara.

-Enano muévete- me dijo aun riendo.

-Como quieras, conste que si pasas de mi, terminaras en el hospital y de ahí a la comisaria. Yo te advertí- dije poniéndome de costado y alzando un brazo como si de un guardia de puerta de hotel se tratara. El ladrón, tras gritar "cobarde" paso de mi. Sonreí, justo lo que quería. Masaki, salio de detrás de un árbol, salto y golpeo al ladrón en la cabeza. Luego comenzó a correrlo, guiándolo sobre sus pasos nuevamente donde la señora, Honoka, que se escondió en la copa de un árbol, a 10 metros de la señora, salto y termino parada como si nada en la espalda del ladrón. Se agacho y tomo el bolso, pero antes de poder bajar de la espalda del hombre, este se volteo, paro y tomo a Honoka del cuello elevándola 10 cm. del suelo, pero ella, muy hábilmente nos había lanzado, a mi la mochila y a Masaki la cartera. Masaki y yo, que estábamos a 2 metros de ellos, ni nos inmutamos.

-Devuélvanme eso, o le quiebro el cuello- nos amenazo.

-Suéltala... o te rompo las piernas- le dije, furioso, no porque la dañaría. Eso nunca pasaría. Sino porque esa basura oso amenazarla.

-¿Crees que te temo, enano cobarde?- pregunto apretando el cuello de Honoka, ella ni se inmuto y siguió respirando con total normalidad. Ella bien podría librase, pero buscaba ganar tiempo, ya que antes de dispersarnos, le dijo a la tía Yuzu que llamara a la policía.

-Si aprietas un poco más... te estarás cavando tu propia tumba- dijo Masaki desinteresadamente, haciendo una trenza con todo su cabello, del lado izquierdo.

-¿Es que no ves que matare a tu amiga, maldita?- pregunto el ladrón, furioso porque no lo tomáramos enserio.

-Primero: tu jamas podrías matar a Honoka. Segundo: como si Kaoru lo permitiera. Tercero: me llamo Masaki, no maldita, asqueroso gusano de tierra podrida- respondió mirándolo con odio, una vez lista su trenza, saco un colín y la sujeto.

-Ja... ¿eso crees?- Vi como el ladrón apretaba el cuello de Honoka, con demasiada fuerza para tratarse de un humano, ella se empezó a desesperar, y me sobresalte.

-¡Honoka!- exclamo Masaki con los ojos bien abiertos, muy preocupada.

Los ojos de Honoka se cerraron fuerte y empezó a llorar. Y de una patada barrida, le quebré ambas piernas al maldito y tome a Honoka en brazos. Deje a Honoka en el suelo despacio y ella callo de rodillas, tocando su garganta, Masaki se sentó frente a ella preguntando su estado, Honoka se abrazo a ella y siguio respirando con dificultan, sollozando.

El "hombre" comenzó a deformarse y se convirtió en un gigante hollow.

-Masaki... saca a todos de aquí- le dije a mi hermana que asintió.

-Honoka, espérame un minuto- Honoka asintió y Masaki se puso de pie, y salio de su gigai -Despierta de tu sueño princesa de las nieves... Yukihime- el cielo se nublo y comenzó a soplar un frió viento. Los copos empezaron a caer -Tía Yuzu- la tía Yuzu se acerco -Ten- Masaki tomo uno de los copos de nieve que caían y se lo entrego -Llévalo fuera del parque, déjalo caer y aléjate un poco, toda la gente sera transportada allí- la tía Yuzu asintió, tomo el copo salio corriendo.

 **POV Normal.**

 _ **(N.T: al final del capitulo explicare bien el poder de los 12 niños con zanpakuto, por ahora, les explicare breve mente el poder de cada uno a medida que luchen)**_

-Tele-transportación- toda la gente del lugar desapareció. Masaki crea copos de nieve con la habilidad de , ella puede tele-transportarse a cualquier lugar en donde este alguno de sus copos, o transportar a cualquier persona que desee a algún lugar sondee uno de sus copos este, siempre y cuando esta persona, también este tocando un copo (creado por ella (por Masaki) y también, la nieve que ella crea le obedece -Copos... rodeen a la gente y no permitan que ninguna escape. Dejen libre a mi tía- Grito Masaki, y mucho copos de nieve se fueron hacia la salida del parque, pero la mayoría se quedo a su lado. Kaoru salio de su gigai.

-Congela las almas de tus enemigos y arrebata su poder... YukiOusama- aun mas nieve comenzó a caer, pero cualquiera que pudiera sentir precion espiritual, notaria que son 2 distintos tipos de copos -Vayan a el- grito Kaoru.

-No Kaoru ¡detente!- el grito de Honoka hizo que Kaoru detuviera la nieve.

-¿Que ocurre Honoka?- pregunto Kaoru, mirando de rato en rato al hollow.

-Kaoru, el hollow tiene la misma habilidad de tu nieve. Con todo el poder que contiene, solo conseguirás hacerlo mas fuerte. Hace poco, cuando apretó de verdad, pude sentir como absorbía me presión espiritual- le contó Honoka al peliblanco, que abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

-Honoka ¿lo dices enserio?- pregunto Masaki incrédula, mientra peleaba contra el hollow con su espada, usando sus copos de nieve para evitar ser golpeada (Masaki no tiene necesidad e tocar un copo de nieve para poder transportarse), Honoka asintió.

-¿Que diablos haremos?- pregunto Kaoru apretando el mango de su espada.

-¿Nos dejan participar, o quieren llevarse toda la diversión?- pregunto una voz muy conocida para los 3. Era Sora, junto con los demás chicos (los que tenían zanpakuto) todos ya convertidos en shinigamis y con sus zanpakuto liberadas.

 _-Masaki-_ gritaron Serika y Rika, quienes volaron hacia la batalla, Rika tomo a Masaki, y Serika (la zanpakuto de Serika, Genjutsu (ilusión), crea 2 tipos ilusiones, el primero, te daña mentalmente, hace que en batalla veas como si monstruos (o lo que Serika quiera que veas) te atacaran, lo que en realidad hace, es que se mete en el cerebro y le hace creer en sus ilusiones, sintiendo verdadero dolor, si Serika, hace que una de las ilusiones que crea, mate al enemigo, este cae en una especie de sueño, en el que el afectado, piensa que muere. La segunda clase, son ilusiones que tienen forma física, que pueden atacar al enemigo dañándole físicamente. Pero ambos tipos agotan demasiado su raitatsu, de modo que puede mantenerlas máximo 10 minutos, el tiempo disminuye mientras mas ilusiones cree) creo 2 dragones, que empezaron a pelear con el hollow. Rika bajo con Masaki, medio consiente en sus brazos.

-Honoka... ayúdame- pidió Rika (Rika es muy buena con la curación con Kido, pero solo para curar heridas leves. Su zanpakuto, Shizen (naturaleza), tiene la habilidad de crear controlar las plantas a su antojo. Así como a los animales) Honoka acudió enseguida, Masaki tenia una profunda herida en su costado. (la zanpakuto de Honoka, Ryusei (estrella fugaz), es capas de iluminar tanto como Honoka lo desee, así como también puede absorber la luz, una habilidad extra que tiene, también, es que puede borrar memorias así como agregar cualquier recuerdo que ella desee. También es capaz de hacer retroceder las acciones de la gente, por ejemplo, si ella se tropezó y se quebró una pierna, puede hacer que, solo su cuerpo regrese en el tiempo a la posición en la que estaba antes de tropezar, para evitar tropezar nuevamente, aunque la gente puede verla regresar sobre sus acciones, ya que el tiempo solo afecta a la persona que (en este caso) tropezó, es como si le pusieras retroceder a un vídeo, pues solo el cuerpo retrocede)

-Rika, debemos sacarla de aquí, toma 2 copos de nieve para nosotras- hablo Honoka, a lo que Rika hizo caso enseguida. Luego, la peliazul de pelo corto de dirigió hacia la zanpakuto Masaki _**(N.T: no se si es así en la serie, pero vamos a hacer como si las zanpakuto pudieran escuchar a los demás)**_ -Yukihime ¿hay mas copos de nieve fuera del parque verdad? por favor, llévanos a mi y a Rika fuera para ayudar a Masaki con mas calma- pidió Honoka con voz dulce sabiendo que la zanpakuto la ayudaría, Honoka tomo el copo de nieve que Rika le tendía (los copos de nieve que son creados por cualquier zanpakuto no se derriten a no ser que el shinigami lo quiera, o en su defecto, la zanpakuto) De un momento a otro las 3 chicas desaparecieron. Pero Yukihime no dejaba que la nieve se detuviera.

-Bien... ahora dime Kaoru ¿por que te quedas como idiota en lugar de pelear? explícame que paso- dijo Shoryu prestando total atención al peliblanco para poder crear un plan. (Los adultos están hechos shinigami, pero decidieron no intervenir a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. Esta era batalla de los niños)

-Estábamos por apartar un lugar para hacer el picnic. Cuando vimos a un "hombre" robando- Kaoru puso comillas con las manos al decir hombre -Con las chicas lo rodeamos, el atrapo a Honoka por el cuello, en un principio no le dimos importancia, pues Honoka tenia la cara de siempre, pero luego comenzó a apretar con una fuerza sobrenatural, le quebré las piernas de una patada y el hombre se hizo el hollow que ves allí... estaba por atacar cuando Honoka me advirtió que el hollow tenia la habilidad de succionar la precion espiritual, y si lo toco con mi nieve, el podría absorber toda la energía que contiene. Es por eso que no he hecho nada- contesto Kaoru con molestia.

-Chicos, agradecería que se apresuren, ya se me acaba la energía- advirtió Serika, quien estaba con la respiración agitada.

-Bien entiendo... pero nos servirás Kaoru... ¿no que puedes darnos energía? ayuda a Serika en lo que formulo un plan, Sora, apoya a Serika- Sora asintió a la orden de Shoryu, si bien no le gustaba obedecerlo, sabía cuando se precisaba de obediencia (la zanpakuto de Sora, Fushicho (ave fénix), libera bestias míticas, son animales que están bajo las ordenes de Sora, son prácticamente como sus sirvientes)

-Aparezcan... fénix, grifo- ambos animales mencionados por Sora aparecieron frente a los niños, Sora se subió arriba del grifo -Les daré tiempo, no se preocupen- dijo Sora guiñando un ojo y levantando su pulgar derecho

-Fénix ¡ATACA!- el fénix fue directo donde los dragones y comenzó a atacar al hollow -vamos- el grifo, haciendo caso a las ordenes de su amo, se dirigió donde Serika, estaba casi con sus ojos cerrados -Vamos Serika, sube- Serika rápidamente subió y se recostó sobre la espalda de Sora. Espesaron a luchar, los dragones estaban a punto de desaparecer -Kaoru... sirve de algo y dale raitatsu a Serika, yo solo no podre con esta cosa, es un menos clase 2- exigió Sora. Kaoru levanto una mano y un poco de la nieve de Kaoru se dirigió hacia ambos chicos en el grifo, la nieve envolvió a Serika pasandole raitatsu y luego regreso a Kaoru. Serika logro mantener a sus dragones pero aun así permaneció recostada en Sora, recuperando energía.

-Bien... Tora, tu y Maru creen un tornado de fuego- ambos asintieron (la zanpakuto de Tora, Torahi (tigre de fuego), libera unas grandes bolas de fuego. Y la zanpakuto de Maru, Kazemai (danza del viento), le permite a Maru controlar el viento) -Yoko, prepara un tsunami para apagar el fuego luego- Yoko asintió y comenzó con la tarea, pues si tenia que apagar el incendio luego del tornado de fuego, estaría un buen rato ocupada (la zanpakuto de Yoko, Miu (bella luvia), le permite controlar el agua) -Tadase, retén al hollow lo mas que puedas, hazle pensar que sigue luchando, dile a Sora y Serika que bajen- Tadase asintió (su zanpakuto, Yumechi (sueño eterno), le da los poderes de la habilidad de hacer que cualquier alma o ser vivo entre como en un trance, un sueño que se repite hasta que Tadase decida quitarlo. Pero al igual que Serika, le quita precion espiritual, aunque de a poco y cuando se queda sin nada, la victima despierta) y se alejo, en poco, Sora y Serika estaban de vuelta. De nada, aparecieron Honoka (convertida en shinigami) y Rika, junto con Masaki (que ya estaba recuperada)

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Kaoru acariciando el cabello de su hermana, que asintió.

-No es que no me preocupe por Masaki, pero confió en que Honoka y Rika la curaron perfectamente. Fueron oportunas chicas, Rika, envuelve al hollow con tus lianas, no lo detendrá pero lo retendrá. Honoka, envuelve al hollow en tu luz para cegarlo, pues Tadase no durara por mucho. Masaki dentro de poco Yoko hará un tsunami, necesitare tus copos para que se disperse mas rápido el agua, yo te avisare. Sota, ayuda a Rika a retenerlo con tus sombras, Rika, también has crecer un par de arboles, uno a cada lado de la abominación para que Sota tenga mas sombras, la luz de Honoka ayudara. Serika, crea algún tipo de guardias, lo que sea que se te ocurra por si el hollow se escapa, pero mantente fuera de peligro, seras muy importante en caso de que algo salga mal como para que te hieran, Sora enviara a sus bestias para apoyar a tus guardia, y también te mantendrá a salvo con su grifo. Kaoru, mantén con energía a Serika y a cualquiera que lo necesite, deberás enfocarte mas en ella y en Tadase- Shoryu les dio una actividad a cada uno que de inmediato cumplieron, una vez que Rika creo los árboles, ella y Sota ataron al hollow.

 _ **(N.T: no es que Shoryu y los demás sean malos o que no se preocupen por sus compañeros, se preocupan muchísimo, pero todos ellos saben que a la hora de la batalla no deben preocuparse mas de lo necesario, Shoryu sabia que Masaki estaba bien porque Honoka es una experta a la hora de curar, por eso no pregunto y se enfoco en la batalla)**_

-¡No!- grito Tadase, a lo que todos lo miraron -Con mi fuerza bastara por ahora, concéntrate en Serika, yo te aviso cuando no pueda mas Kaoru, no me ayudes antes- dijo Tadase no queriendo ser una molestia.

-Llega hacia mi con tu luz pura y préstame tu fuerza... Ryusei- Honoka llamo a su zanpakuto.

 _-Envuelve al hollow en una burbuja, envía la luz hacia el interior, no quiero que moleste a los demás-_ Honoka estaba hablando con su zanpakuto

 _-A tus ordenes Honoka-_ le contesto Ryusei (Ryusei es chico) haciendo lo que su ama (como le dice Ryusei a Honoka) le ordeno. _**(N.T: a veces le dice "ama" y a veces le dice "Honoka")**_

-No pensé que pudieras hacer eso Honoka- admitió un asombrado Shoryu, admirando la habilidad de manipulación que tiene su amiga sobre la luz -Pero viene perfecto ¿puedes hacer que el sol ilumine un poco mas? necesito que la sombra de los árboles sea mas extensa- pidió Shoryu. Honoka asintió y realizo lo que su pelirrojo estratega pidió.

-Eres asombrosa Honoka- alago Sora haciendo que la peliazul de cabello corto se sonrojara y agradeciera -Bien, nos vamos Serika- aviso El pelirrojo de ojos chocolate a la pelinaranja, que asintió. Ya en el cielo, Sora mando a 5 quimeras alrededor del hollow

Los adultos miraban asombrados a los niños y todo lo que estaban logrando, y 2 por 3 miraban impresionados a Jinta por la inteligencia de su hijo, si bien lo esperaban de Hinamori, pensaron que la estupidez de Jinta afectara un poco, lo que estos no sabían, era que Jinta estaba aun mas impresionado por la inteligencia de Shoryu que ellos.

-Bien, Tora, Maru, comiesen con el tornado- alerto Shoryu, y un gran tornado de fuego apareció quemando todo a su paso -Honoka, haz que la burbuja le permita la entrada al tornado- siguió mandando el pelirrojo de ojos negros, Honoka abrió la burbuja y el tornado entro -Tadase suficiente, puedes parar- Tadase quito el sueño y cayo desmayado.

-Lo tengo- grito Sora, y yendo con el grifo alcanzo a Tadase, Serika lo tomo y ambos bajaron para dejar descansar a Tadase, que se quedo profundamente dormido.

-Bien, Sota Rika ¿como están?- pregunto Shoryu.

 _-Bien-_ dijeron ambos mencionados -Apresúrate y has que se queme la mascara Maru- dijo esto solo Sota. El y Rika estaban utilizando mucha fuerza para mantener preso al hollow, y como este estaba ciego su desesperación era mayor.

-Estamos en eso- gritaron Tora y Maru. Ambos hicieron que el tornado se concentre en la mascara y esta se partió en pedazos. Tadase se despertó hace 7 minutos.

 _-Listo ama, la mascara se rompió-_ Honoka sonrió feliz y luego sus ojos se cerraron.

-La mascara se rompió- aviso Honoka. Sota y Rika dejaron libre al hollow, que si bien nadie lo podía ver bien, estaba desapareciendo y se sentaron en el suelo.

 _-Te encargo el desaparecer la barrera Ryusei-_ contesto la chica antes de caer rendida pero consiente, pero no en el suelo, sino en los brazos de Kaoru.

Hanataro miraba a su hija sin poder creer todo de lo que su pequeña Honoka había sido capas de hacer ¿con que ojos la miraría a la cara de ahora en adelante? si le había dejado bien claro que el la creía una completa inútil para la batalla. Que equivocado que estaba.

-Yoko, Masaki, prepárense que enseguida les toca- aviso Shoryu -Kaoru, aun necesitamos de Honoka, trata de mantenerla despierta- dijo Shoryu con preocupación al ver a la chica, obvio estaría casi muerta del agotamiento, después de todo, su trabajo no fue solo el de mantener la barrera de luz alrededor del hollow, sino también el de resistir las grandes oleadas de raitatsu que este desprendía por su desesperación, pues Sota y Rika solo lo podían detener físicamente, ella retuvo el poder del hollow y encima contuvo la fuerza espiritual que tenia el tornado, un shinigami cualquiera prácticamente, estaría muerto. El tornado siguió libre quemando varios arboles por donde pasaba -Bien... Tora y Maru, dispersen el tornado- mando el pelirrojo, los mencionados acataron la orden -Yoko, libera el tsunami (todos los que pisaban el suelo en ese momento se elevaron al cielo, Kaoru con Honoka durmiéndose en sus brazos, mientras el peliblanco le hablaba tratando de mantenerla cociente) Masaki, tele-transporta el agua hacia las copas de los árboles- ambas hicieron lo que se les indico -Bien, Rika... cura las plantas y has que absorban la poca agua que quedo, deja el parque como estaba- Rika asintió y en menos de 30 segundos, el parque ya estaba tal y como estaba antes de la batalla -Masaki, vi a mucha gente retenida por tus copos de nieve allá afuera, trae a las personas- Masaki miro extrañada a Shoryu pero luego obedeció y toda la gente apareció gritando desesperada por todo lo que estaban viviendo todos menos la tía Yuzu, que se dirigió donde los shinigamis (ahora Yuzu puede ver a los shinigamis y hollow a la perfección) y los saludo a todos como si nada hubiera pasado -Bien, Honoka- Kaoru se acerco con Honoka aun en brazos, ella casi estaba dormida y no tenia casi nada de fuerzas -Se que estas muy cansada, pero necesito que hagas un ultimo esfuerzo, has que toda la gente vuelva a la posición en que estaban antes que el "ladrón" apareciera, y boreales la memoria haciendo que olviden todo lo que paso desde que apareció el "ladrón" hasta ahora- pidió Shoryu tapándose el oído izquierdo, pues los gritos no ayudaban mucho a su cabeza que casi estallaba después de preparar semejante plan analizando todos los pros y contras y mas de 500 planes de respaldo, la verdad es que su "trabajo" era mas complicado de lo que parecía. Honoka asintió, y aun sin levantarse alzo sus 2 manos, toda la gente comenzó a moverse en reversa sobre sus pasos como si estuvieran retrocediendo un vídeo, y una vez que todos llegaron al momento indicado, borro las memorias como se lo pidió Shoryu. Justo en ese momento, todos volvieron a sus gigai, niños y adultos, y Kaoru metió a una ya profundamente dormida Honoka en su gigai, que aun tenia las marcas de los dedos del cuerpo humano que el asqueroso hollow había utilizado en su cuello.

 _-Muy bien hecho chicos-_ felicitaron todas las mujeres del grupo de shinigamis que allí habían (Karin y Toshiro llegaron justo cuando aparecieron Sora y los demás) _-Estuvieron increíbles-_ dijeron todos los hombres.

Todas las mujeres (adultas, las niñas y niños descansaban y charlaban entre todos) comenzaron a preparar el picnic. Honoka despertó y noto que estaba sobre alguien, levanto lentamente la cabeza y vio a su padre.

-De verdad me equivoque contigo Honoka... estuviste estupenda. Eres muy fuerte- alago Hanataro a su hija. Honoka sintió las lagrimas juntarse en su rostro y abrazo a su padre, charlaron unos minutos y luego la pequeña peliazul se fue donde sus amigo y hermanos. Al llegar todos la aplaudieron.

 _-Estuviste asombrosa Honoka... felicidades, fuiste la mejor en esta batalla-_ alagaron todos, pareció que lo hubiesen ensayado, y lo hicieron, después de que Shoryu les contara todo lo que hizo la peliazul de corta melena, todos coincidieron en que ella fue la que mas se esforzó ese día. Honoka se dirigió hacia la punta de la manta y se sentó junto a Kaoru que la abrazo por los hombro y la felicito.

Una vez listo todo, todos se sentaron en las 6 mantas que habían (una pegada a la otra) y comenzaron a comer animadamente.

-¿Saben?- hablo Karin -Mi hermana y yo tenemos noticias que darles- siguio, y Yuzu se sonrojo y sonrió _-Estamos embarazadas-_ dijeron juntas las mellizas.

-Yo tengo otros gemelos- dijo Karin -Son dos varones- sonrió.

-Y yo tengo una niña- contó Yuzu. Se escucho un gran aplauso general.

-Eso quiere decir que tendremos otros 3 shinigamis mas en el grupo- hablaron Serika y Rika al unisono.

-Serán de la generación de Toranousuke y Yusura- sonrió Yoko.

Luego de varias felicitaciones, Toshiro anuncio que el también tenia que dar una noticia.

-Hable con el capitan general Yamamoto hace un par de semanas- comenzó el peliblanco mayor -Y me dijo... que había empezado un nuevo programa en la academia, para añadir a edad temprana a los hijos de los shinigamis y aldeanos de los distintos distritos. Poniéndolos bajo una prueba de poder para ver si están listos para el entrenamiento, cada niño que haga la prueba debe haber despertado ya a su zanpakuto. Y como seria obvio... ustedes 12 están dentro del programa, no tendrán necesidad de hacer la prueba- los ojos de los niños se iluminaron ante las palabras de Toshiro, ellos siempre habían hablado sobre que querían entrar a la academia lo mas pronto posible... ¡Sus plegarias fueron escuchadas! -Es su decisión niños- hablo Toshiro.

 _-Estamos dentro-_ dijeron todos los niños al unisono. (N.T: los que pueden entrar al programa)

-¿Están seguros?- pregunto Toshiro desafiándolos con la mirada, queriéndoles decir con ella como diciendo "Seguro se acobardan" Claro que sabía, que eso no pasaría -Bien... pero les advierto. Habrán niños muy fuertes, incluso chicos mas grandes que ustedes __ _ **(N.T: en lo que serian años en la sociedad de almas, no se, pero bue)**_ \- advirtió por ultima vez Toshiro.

 _-Pero jamas nos superaran-_ hablaron Sora y Sota al mismo tiempo. Poniendo sus manos juntas a modo de juramento. _**(N.T: juntan sus manos como los saludos de los varones)**_

-Eso nunca- les siguio Tadase con una sonrisa. Poniendo también su mano sobre las de Sora y Sota.

 _-Por supuesto que no-_ dijeron los gemelos y Maru uniéndose.

-Nos esforzaremos- agrego Honoka sonriendo, y también participando.

-Tendremos que ser un ejemplo- siguió Tora, apoyando a su hermana y colocando su mano.

-Tendremos que mejorar- agrego Shoryu sonriendo. Y también se unió.

-Nunca nos rendiremos- hablo Yoko también agregando su mano.

-Estaremos juntos... - hablo Serika, uniéndose.

-En cada batalla que libremos- completo Rika la frase de Serika, uniéndose.

( **-Toranousuke y Yusura: seremos parte de ustedes. Solo espérennos-** ) pensaron ambos, viendo con orgullo a sus hermanos y uniendo también sus manos.

 _-Como lo que somos-_ hablaron todos y arrojaron los puños hacia arriba diciendo _-¡UNA FAMILIA!-_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Fin del capitulo.**

Haaaaa (suspiro), son las 4:26 am. Por fin termino el cap. Bueno, como verán en el titulo ¡AHORA ES UNA SERIE! por lo que en el siguiente capitulo, verán como sera la vida de los pequeños shinigamis en la academia, pero no pienso dejarlos allí por mucho tiempo. No. Bue la cosa es que estarán allí por un pequeño, pequeño tiempo, talvez solo un capitulo, talvez uno y medio.

Me re tarde en el capitulo porque mientras mas escribía mas me inspiraba, y no sabía como finalizarlo. Lo de la parte del baile fue nomas porque quería rellenar un poco mas, y cuando lo imagine me dieron unas ganas de reír tremendas, aun así, deje claro que lo podían pasar porque puede que a ustedes no les agrade mucho.

Ya estoy pensando mas o menos en el siguiente cap. También estoy ideando un nuevo villano y tema para la trama de la serie, aunque en realidad no se me ocurre mucho. Por eso me gustaría que dejasen comentarios con algunas sugerencias (inventadas por ustedes, no tengo intensión de copiar villano o trama de algún FanFic o anime de la serie Bleach ni de cualquier otra) No saben lo mucho que me alegra recibir sus comentarios y opiniones. Sean malas, buenas o constructivas (pero prefiero los buenos y constructivos).

Si no dejan algunas sugerencias pues, el capitulo se atrasara (No porque sea mala ni nada, sino que para imaginar esas cosas soy muy mala. Enserio, para el primer capitulo, que seria mas bien una película de introducción a la serie, trate de crear un villano y como que no me salio. Por eso pido su ayuda)

Pero de igual modo. Tal vez tarde un poco mas con el siguiente, porque en realidad quiero descansar mi pobre cerebro. Estuve desde que termine el capitulo anterior de la serie hasta ahora escribiendo.

Bueno... lo siguiente sera para que entiendan mejor el siguiente capitulo, y lo pondré nuevamente al principio del siguiente para que lo lean cuando necesiten repasarlo.

Los apodos que doy a conocer servirá para el siguiente capitulo. A todos y cada uno de los apodos, los creo Matsumoto con el fin de que en el futuro, los enemigos los reconozcan bajo esos nombres.

Masaki "Reina de la helada" o "Fantasma de la nieve" (Las personas (amigos, conocidos, enemigos, etc.) a veces abrevian su sobrenombre como "La reina") este ultimo es porque tiene la habilidad de transportarse a través de cada copo de nieve que sea provocado por su zanpakuto (Yukihime, que significa Princesa de la nieve) por lo que parece un fantasma que esta en todos lados.

Kaoru "Rey del invierno" (Las personas (amigos, conocidos, enemigos, etc) a veces abrevian su sobrenombre como "El rey") su zanpakuto se llama YukiOusama: significa "Rey de la nieve". Tiene una habilidad suprema. Es capaz de absorber la presión espiritual de su enemigo o de todo lo que tenga presión espiritual (Aire, agua, tierra, plantas, pero no llega a dañar a estos elementos, solo puede vaciar 100% a sus enemigos. La presión espiritual de la naturaleza y los elementos, solo la absorbe cuando necesitan presión espiritual inmediatamente. Debido a que la energía espiritual de la naturaleza y los elementos también es "raitatsu universal") mientras este (su enemigo) este en contacto con al menos uno de los copos de nieve que allá creado su zanpakuto. La nieve obedece las órdenes de Kaoru, sea cual sea. Su zanpakuto es el rey de la nieve, por lo que puede crear tanta nieve como Kaoru desee. La nieve, tiene la habilidad especial de absorber el raitatsu del enemigo y purificarlo. Por purificación, quiere decir que vuelve el raitatsu enemigo 100% idéntico al de Kaoru. Kaoru puede transferir el raitatsu que almacena la nieve, así mismo cuando lo crea conveniente, o cuando esta al limite de su poder. En caso de que Kaoru se desmaye por un golpe o ataque, YukiOusama hace que la nieve lo proteja. En caso de que se desmaye por falta de poder o porque se agoto su raitatsu, es YukiOusama quien transfiere el poder de la nieve hacia Kaoru. Cuando Kaoru quiere, puede hacer que la nieve libere toda o parte de la presión espiritual que almacena. O bien, transferirla a sus amigos o compañeros. Su presión espiritual es como su sangre "sangre universal = raitatsu universal" (Masaki también tiene sangre universal, por lo que también tiene raitatsu universal).

La nieve que crea su zanpakuto es interminable. Y la nieve la obedece cumpliendo todas sus órdenes.

Al ser gemelos (Kaoru y Masaki) sus zanpakuto están vinculadas, y son capaces de realizar 2 ataques que solo logran trabajando juntas

1- Tormenta invernal: los copos (de nieve) tele-transportadores de Masaki se fusionan con los copos (de nieve) absorbentes de Kaoru, por lo cual, ambos pueden utilizar ambas técnicas, transportándose cómo fantasmas a través de los copos, atacando con sus katanas, y asiéndose mas fuertes con la energía espiritual enemiga. Además de la ventaja de que al ser una "tormenta" de nieve, el enemigo no ve (N.T: ellos si. No pregunten como porque eso yo tampoco lo se)

2- Técnica de tele-transportación dimensional: Kaoru hace que YukiOusama absorba como lo haría con la nieve que él (YukiOusama) crea, uno de los copos tele-transportadores de Masaki, y luego, (YukiOusama) lo libera en algún otro lado alejado de la batalla, allí, el copo de nieve muta, trasladándose a una dimensión alterna del lugar creada por él (el copo) mismo, pero solitaria, desierta. Una vez el copo se encuentra en aquella dimensión, YukiOusama le avisa a Kaoru (YukiOusama es el rey de la nieve, sabe donde se encuentra cada copo de nieve creado por el mismo, por la naturaleza o por una zanpakuto, y Yukihime, sabe donde se encuentra cada copo de nieve creado por ella misma o por otras zanpakuto) que ya se pueden transportar, y Kaoru le avisa a Masaki, y (Masaki) los transporta allí. Una vez en la dimensión donde solo existen los gemelos y sus enemigos o a los que decidieron llevar con ellos (y sus zanpakuto pero eso es obvio)

Cuando Kaoru y Masaki están juntos en batalla, les llaman

"Los reyes del reino de Hielo".

Sota "Amo de las sombras" o "Caballero de la oscuridad" porque su zanpakuto Rikiku: significa "Fuerza duradera" tiene la habilidad de atacar a través de las sombras, y a una distancia de 20 km. Es muy fuerte.

Tadase "Rey de los sueños y pesadillas" su zanpakuto se llama Yumechi: significa "Sueño eterno" adentra a su enemigo en una especie de lo que a simple vista parece ser un trance, pero en realidad, es un sueño que sumerge al enemigo en su peor pesadilla. Esta habilidad, desgasta el raitatsu de Tadase, lentamente pero lo desgasta, la pesadilla acaba cuando Tadase se queda sin presión espiritual.

Maru "Bailarina del viento" su zanpakuto se llama Kazemai: significa "Danza del viento" le permite a Maru controlar a su gusto el viento, ya sea para volar más ligeramente, o para hacer un huracán. El apodo de "Bailarina" lo tiene porque cuando (a veces) entrena, dirige sus ataques con movimientos de danza clásica, según sus movimientos, salto, posiciones, etc. el viento hace diferentes cosas

Sora "Corazón de fuego" su zanpakuto es Fushicho: significa "Ave Fénix" le da a Sora la habilidad de invocar a bestias míticas, quienes le sirven incondicionalmente. La criatura mas invocada por Sora es el ave fénix, porque cada vez que necesita, sube a su espalda y ataca junto con ella, a demás, que el llanto del fénix tiene poderes curativos

Honoka "Estrella del oriente" su zanpakuto es Ryusei: significa "Estrella fugaz" es la única chica que tiene una zanpakuto varón, lo cual no le disgusta, sino que lo prefiere. Le da la habilidad tanto de iluminar como de absorber la luz que hay. Puede manipular la luz a su antojo. Es capas de cegar a sus enemigos haciéndoles ver su luz cuando se vuelve rojo, cuando el enemigo ve esa luz, le aparece la imagen de una noche oscura, con solo una estrella en el oriente, luego, la estrella desaparece y el enemigo queda Ciego hasta que Honoka lo decida (la ceguera perdura a pesar que Honoka desactive su zanpakuto) cuando Honoka le devuelve la vista al enemigo, lo primero que ve en su oscuridad, es esa misma estrella en el oriente, de ahí, su apodo. Tiene maneras distintas de abrir los ojos de las personas que solo regresar les la vista, podría ser también que, puede hacer que los demás entiendan la verdad de las cosas, por ejemplo, si ella hubiera estado, cuando Momo no quería creer que Aizen era un traidor, pudo haberle hecho entender la verdad, que Aizen verdaderamente era un enemigo de la sociedad de almas, o que solamente estaba encaprichada con Toshiro cuando quiso evitar que Karin y el salieran; ósea, que puede hacer que las personas abran sus ojos a la verdad (Esto al principio lo hace inconscientemente desde siempre. Pero cuando descubre que puede hacerlo, logra controlar ese poder. Es una habilidad que aparecerá mas adelante en la serie). También puede cegar al enemigo directamente absorbiendo la luz de sus ojos (esta es una habilidad que también aparecerá más adelante)

Otra de sus habilidades, es que puede hacer que el cuerpo de una persona vuelva sobre sus acciones como si de un video retrocediendo se tratara, como así también de borrar recuerdos de la mente o añadir unos falsos.

Yoko "Reina (o Sirena, de cualquier forma) del mar" su zanpakuto es Miu: significa "bella lluvia" tal y como dice su apodo, la convierte en la reina del océano (o mar, es igual), el agua le obedece. Y puede cambiar sus estados. (Gaseoso, líquido y sólido)

Tora "Colmillo de flama" su zanpakuto es Torahi: significa "Tigre de fuego" tiene la habilidad de crear el fuego y controlarlo a gusto. Su peor ataque, es cuando crea un tigre de fuego, cuando eso pasa, a Tora le crecen los colmillos hasta 3 cm.

Shoryu "Búho negro" su zanpakuto es Yushin: significa "Corazón valiente" tiene la habilidad de usar la tierra a su gusto. Incluso puede controlar la lava. Su apodo se debe a que es un verdadero genio, se dice que el búho es el animal más inteligente, y negro, porque es un completo genio a la hora de planear venganzas, trampas etc. En la academia usaba su inteligencia hacia las bromas más pesadas que había.

Serika "Ilusión de la muerte" su zanpakuto es Genjutsu significa "Ilusión" tiene la habilidad de crear 2 tipos distintos de ilusiones. 1: una ilusión que esta dentro de tu mente. Tú sigues peleando la batalla, sigues pudiendo dañar a tus enemigos, pero comienzas a ver más enemigos de los que hay. Podrías comenzar a ver dragones y peleas contra ellos, pero esos dragones en verdad no están ahí, a pesar de eso, tu mente siente el dolor de los ataques que te provocan, si una de esas ilusiones te mata, tu mente entra en algo así como un estado vegetativo, mata a tú cerebro. Esto solo funciona con humanos, shinigamis y hollow que pueden pensar. 2: una ilusión que toma forma física, que todos pueden ver, pues esta es realizada fuera de la mente del enemigo, esta le provoca solo daño físico, y es capaz de matarte físicamente, tu cuerpo pierde su completa movilidad, pero tu mente queda sana. Te conviertes, prácticamente, en un muerto en vida.

Rika "Espíritu floral" su zanpakuto es Shizen: significa "Naturaleza" le da a Rika la habilidad de crear plantas. También le permite influenciar sobre cualquier tipo de planta, como darle fuerza, o hacerla irrompible. Puede darles vida a las plantas muertas, le dicen "El Espíritu floral" porque controla a todo tipo de plantas, y las plantas la protegen por voluntad propia.

Bien, si no entendieron algo, me avisan por los comentarios. Los contesto a todos ;)

Gracias por leer. Tengan paciencia porque ya pronto subiré el siguiente chapter (como se dice con los fics)

 _¡Muchos besos!_

Fecha en que se publico este capitulo: Sábado 30 de Mayo de 2015.

Atte, para ustedes: Lucía.


	3. Empieza una nueva aventura

-Hola- - (Hablan)

 _-Hola-_ \- (Hablan mas de dos personajes o todos)

( **-Hola-** ) - (Pensamientos)

( **-Anónimo: Hola -** ) - (Si no esta dentro de un dialogo seria así)

 _ **-Hola-**_ \- (Hablan desde el otro lado del teléfono)

 _ **(Hola)**_ \- - (Comentarios de la autora. Siempre entre paréntesis () y en negrita)

(Hola)- - (Aclaraciones en la historia, que NO son comentarios ni nada)

Advertencia: puede que en algunas ocasiones, se me pase una maldición o algo pero... comprendan. No puedo hacer esta historia con un vocabulario de una maestra jardinera, o de escuela. Espero no les moleste. Y si les molesta, pueden cambiarlo en su cabeza. Eso es todo. Este capitulo es un poco más ¿fuerte? no se como decirlo, el punto es que no es todo amor como el anterior. Y he decidido que a partir del siguiente capitulo, narrare las vidas de los chicos en la academia (hasta que pasen los 6 años, o se gradúen antes ;D)

 _Vuelvo a poner los apodos, están en negrita para que los pasen si gustan._

Escuchen, con respecto a Serika y Rika... tienen zanpakuto y son shinigamis, porque (según mi historia) estar tanto tiempo viviendo en la sociedad de almas, modifico el metabolismo de Orihime. Por eso las gemelas son shinigamis. Explico por si no lo hice en el cap anterior. Me da flojera volver a leer.

Otra cosa, vuelvan a leer las narraciones de los poderes de Masaki, Honoka y Rika, agregue unas cosas que no puse en el cap anterior

 **Los apodos que doy a conocer servirá para el siguiente capitulo. A todos y cada uno de los apodos, los creo Matsumoto con el fin de que en el futuro, los enemigos los reconozcan bajo esos nombres.**

 **Masaki "Reina de la helada" o "Fantasma de la nieve" (Las personas (amigos, conocidos, enemigos, etc.) a veces abrevian su sobrenombre como "La reina") este ultimo es porque tiene la habilidad de transportarse a través de cada copo de nieve que sea provocado por su zanpakuto (Yukihime, que significa Princesa de la nieve) por lo que parece un fantasma que esta en todos lados. También es capas de congelar lo que quiera.**

 **Kaoru "Rey del invierno" (Las personas (amigos, conocidos, enemigos, etc) a veces abrevian su sobrenombre como "El rey") su zanpakuto se llama YukiOusama: significa "Rey de la nieve". Tiene una habilidad suprema. Es capaz de absorber la presión espiritual de su enemigo o de todo lo que tenga presión espiritual (Aire, agua, tierra, plantas, pero no llega a dañar a estos elementos, solo puede vaciar 100% a sus enemigos. La presión espiritual de la naturaleza y los elementos, solo la absorbe cuando necesitan presión espiritual inmediatamente. Debido a que la energía espiritual de la naturaleza y los elementos también es "raitatsu universal") mientras este (su enemigo) este en contacto con al menos uno de los copos de nieve que allá creado su zanpakuto. La nieve obedece las órdenes de Kaoru, sea cual sea. Su zanpakuto es el rey de la nieve, por lo que puede crear tanta nieve como Kaoru desee. La nieve, tiene la habilidad especial de absorber el raitatsu del enemigo y purificarlo. Por purificación, quiere decir que vuelve el raitatsu enemigo 100% idéntico al de Kaoru. Kaoru puede transferir el raitatsu que almacena la nieve, así mismo cuando lo crea conveniente, o cuando esta al limite de su poder. En caso de que Kaoru se desmaye por un golpe o ataque, YukiOusama hace que la nieve lo proteja. En caso de que se desmaye por falta de poder o porque se agoto su raitatsu, es YukiOusama quien transfiere el poder de la nieve hacia Kaoru. Cuando Kaoru quiere, puede hacer que la nieve libere toda o parte de la presión espiritual que almacena. O bien, transferirla a sus amigos o compañeros. Su presión espiritual es como su sangre "sangre universal = raitatsu universal" (Masaki también tiene sangre universal, por lo que también tiene raitatsu universal).**

 **La nieve que crea su zanpakuto es interminable. Y la nieve la obedece cumpliendo todas sus órdenes.**

 **Al ser gemelos (Kaoru y Masaki) sus zanpakuto están vinculadas, y son capaces de realizar 2 ataques que solo logran trabajando juntas**

 **1- Tormenta invernal: los copos (de nieve) tele-transportadores de Masaki se fusionan con los copos (de nieve) absorbentes de Kaoru, por lo cual, ambos pueden utilizar ambas técnicas, transportándose cómo fantasmas a través de los copos, atacando con sus katanas, y asiéndose mas fuertes con la energía espiritual enemiga. Además de la ventaja de que al ser una "tormenta" de nieve, el enemigo no ve (N.T: ellos si. No pregunten como porque eso yo tampoco lo se)**

 **2- Técnica de tele-transportación dimensional: Kaoru hace que YukiOusama absorba como lo haría con la nieve que él (YukiOusama) crea, uno de los copos tele-transportadores de Masaki, y luego, (YukiOusama) lo libera en algún otro lado alejado de la batalla, allí, el copo de nieve muta, trasladándose a una dimensión alterna del lugar creada por él (el copo) mismo, pero solitaria, desierta. Una vez el copo se encuentra en aquella dimensión, YukiOusama le avisa a Kaoru (YukiOusama es el rey de la nieve, sabe donde se encuentra cada copo de nieve creado por el mismo, por la naturaleza o por una zanpakuto, y Yukihime, sabe donde se encuentra cada copo de nieve creado por ella misma o por otras zanpakuto) que ya se pueden transportar, y Kaoru le avisa a Masaki, y (Masaki) los transporta allí. Una vez en la dimensión donde solo existen los gemelos y sus enemigos o a los que decidieron llevar con ellos (y sus zanpakuto pero eso es obvio)**

 **Cuando Kaoru y Masaki están juntos en batalla, les llaman: "Los reyes del reino de Hielo".**

 **Sota "Amo de las sombras" o "Caballero de la oscuridad" porque su zanpakuto Rikiku: significa "Fuerza duradera" tiene la habilidad de atacar a través de las sombras, y a una distancia de 20 km. Es muy fuerte.**

 **Tadase "Rey de los sueños y pesadillas" su zanpakuto se llama Yumechi: significa "Sueño eterno" adentra a su enemigo en una especie de lo que a simple vista parece ser un trance, pero en realidad, es un sueño que sumerge al enemigo en su peor pesadilla (pesadilla o lo que a Tadase se le ocurra). Esta habilidad, desgasta el raitatsu de Tadase, lentamente pero lo desgasta, la pesadilla acaba cuando Tadase se queda sin presión espiritual.**

 **Maru "Bailarina del viento" su zanpakuto se llama Kazemai: significa "Danza del viento" le permite a Maru controlar a su gusto el viento, ya sea para volar más ligeramente, o para hacer un huracán. El apodo de "Bailarina" lo tiene porque (a veces) cuando entrena, dirige sus ataques con movimientos de danza clásica, según sus movimientos, salto, posiciones, etc. el viento hace diferentes cosas**

 **Sora "Corazón de fuego" su zanpakuto es Fushicho: significa "Ave Fénix" le da a Sora la habilidad de invocar a bestias míticas, quienes le sirven incondicionalmente. La criatura mas invocada por Sora es el ave fénix, porque cada vez que necesita, sube a su espalda y ataca junto con ella, a demás, que el llanto del fénix tiene poderes curativos**

 **Honoka "Estrella del oriente" su zanpakuto es Ryusei: significa "Estrella fugaz" es la única chica que tiene una zanpakuto varón, lo cual no le disgusta, sino que lo prefiere. Le da la habilidad tanto de iluminar como de absorber la luz que hay. Puede manipular la luz a su antojo. Es capas de cegar a sus enemigos haciéndoles ver una luz roja que saca de sus manos (o de donde quiera, depende la situación), cuando el enemigo ve esa luz, le aparece la imagen de una noche oscura, con solo una estrella en el oriente, luego, la estrella desaparece y el enemigo queda Ciego hasta que Honoka lo decida (la ceguera perdura a pesar que Honoka desactive su zanpakuto) cuando Honoka le devuelve la vista al enemigo, lo primero que ve en su oscuridad, es esa misma estrella en el oriente, de ahí, su apodo. Tiene maneras distintas de abrir los ojos de las personas que solo regresar les la vista, podría ser también que, puede hacer que los demás entiendan la verdad de las cosas, por ejemplo, si ella hubiera estado, cuando Momo no quería creer que Aizen era un traidor, pudo haberle hecho entender la verdad, que Aizen verdaderamente era un enemigo de la sociedad de almas, o que solamente estaba encaprichada con Toshiro cuando quiso evitar que Karin y el salieran; ósea, que puede hacer que las personas abran sus ojos a la verdad (Esto al principio lo hace inconscientemente desde siempre (a veces no lo hace consigo misma, pero con los demás funciona siempre). Pero cuando descubre que puede hacerlo, logra controlar ese poder. Parece que fuese capas de leer los sentimientos. Es una habilidad que aparecerá mas adelante en la serie). También puede cegar al enemigo directamente absorbiendo la luz de sus ojos (esta es una habilidad que también aparecerá más adelante)**

 **Otra de sus habilidades, es que puede hacer que el cuerpo de una persona vuelva sobre sus acciones como si de un vídeo retrocediendo se tratara, como así también de borrar recuerdos de la mente o añadir unos falsos.**

 **Otra cosa es que al obtener su bankai, consiguió la habilidad de leer mentes (lee las mente solo cuando quiere. A no ser que la persona sea un villano, o tenga malas intensiones contra ella o sus amigos, si ese es el caso, lee la mente automáticamente) y también de telepatía.**

 **Yoko "Reina (o Sirena, de cualquier forma) del mar" su zanpakuto es Miu: significa "bella lluvia" tal y como dice su apodo, la convierte en la reina del océano (o mar, es igual), el agua le obedece. Y puede cambiar sus estados. (Gaseoso, líquido y sólido)**

 **Tora "Colmillo de flama" su zanpakuto es Torahi: significa "Tigre de fuego" tiene la habilidad de crear el fuego y controlarlo a gusto. Su peor ataque, es cuando crea un tigre de fuego, cuando eso pasa, a Tora le crecen los colmillos hasta 3 cm.**

 **Shoryu "Búho negro" su zanpakuto es Yushin: significa "Corazón valiente" tiene la habilidad de usar la tierra a su gusto. Incluso puede controlar la lava. Su apodo se debe a que es un verdadero genio, se dice que el búho es el animal más inteligente, y negro, porque es un completo genio a la hora de planear venganzas, trampas etc. En la academia usaba su inteligencia hacia las bromas más pesadas que había.**

 **Serika "Ilusión de la muerte" su zanpakuto es Genjutsu significa "Ilusión" tiene la habilidad de crear 2 tipos distintos de ilusiones. 1: una ilusión que esta dentro de tu mente. Tú sigues peleando la batalla, sigues pudiendo dañar a tus enemigos, pero comienzas a ver más enemigos de los que hay. Podrías comenzar a ver dragones y peleas contra ellos, pero esos dragones en verdad no están ahí, a pesar de eso, tu mente siente el dolor de los ataques que te provocan, si una de esas ilusiones te mata, tu mente entra en algo así como un estado vegetativo, mata a tú cerebro. Esto solo funciona con humanos, shinigamis y hollow que pueden pensar. 2: una ilusión que toma forma física, que todos pueden ver, pues esta es realizada fuera de la mente del enemigo, esta le provoca solo daño físico, y es capaz de matarte físicamente, tu cuerpo pierde su completa movilidad, pero tu mente queda sana. Te conviertes, prácticamente, en un muerto en vida.**

 **Rika "Espíritu floral" su zanpakuto es Shizen: significa "Naturaleza" le da a Rika la habilidad de crear plantas. También le permite influenciar sobre cualquier tipo de planta, como darle fuerza, o hacerla irrompible. Puede darles vida a las plantas muertas, le dicen "El Espíritu floral" porque controla a todo tipo de plantas, y las plantas la protegen por voluntad propia. También puede comunicarse con los animales. Al conseguir su bankai, obtuvo la habilidad de controlar el clima.**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Aclaro que estoy en contra del racismo y de la discriminación a las personas especiales, discapacitadas, ciegas, gordas o flacas. Les aviso para que sepan que si digo gordo, o el discapacitado, o cualquier cosa, no lo tomen como ofensa. Pues no lo digo de mala fe._

Por cierto, los niños pueden hacer algunas cosas con sus zanpakuto sin necesidad de transformarse en shinigami.

 **POV Normal.**

Han pasado 3 meses exactos desde el picnic en donde se les anuncio su entrada a la academia a los niños. 2 días después de la noticia. Los niños (Yusura y Toranousuke también) y Toshiro emprendieron un viaje de entrenamiento hacia unas montañas de la sociedad de almas, para despertar sus bankai, y lograr que los 2 más pequeños despierten sus zanpakuto, que duro 3 meses. Los 12 niños mayores consiguieron su bankai, y Yusura y Toranousuke despertaron sus zanpakuto, por lo que el entrenamiento fue un éxito.

Regresaron hace 1 semana. Y en 3 meses mas, se irían a vivir a la academia _ **(N.T: creo que la academia es como una escuela pupila, pero la verdad no tengo ni la mas pálida idea, así que vamos a ponerle que si xP)**_ Esta noche, les harían una fiesta sorpresa para felicitar a los 14 chicos por entrar a la academia, y todas las madres estaban un poco deprimidas. Pues tendrían que alejarse de todos sus hijos por VE. TU. A. SABER. CUANTO. TIEMPO. Aunque, para consuelo o peor depresión de las mujeres, se enteraron que Matsumoto, por voluntad propia, se ofreció a ser maestra _**(N.T: si leyeron bien, maestra)**_ de pelea y comunicación con la zanpakuto. Y les dijo a las mujeres que seria su "revista de chismes" mientras los niños estén en la academia. _ **(N.T: no se si haya una clase así, pero bue)**_

La fiesta se haría en la casa Kurosaki.

Karin y Rukia, estaban comprando los regalos que les harían. Karin ya parecía un tanque, tal y como estaba a los 9 meses de embarazo con Masaki y Kaoru.

Ururu se estaba arreglando la casa con Yachiru y Matsumoto. Yuzu y Momo se encontraban haciendo los postres. Todas con varias lagrimas corriendo por sus ojos. _**(N.T: pasa que para Yuzu y Yachiru, los 14 niños son todos como sus hijos)**_

-¿Quieren que las ayude?- pregunto Orihime que entraba en la cocina con Tatsuki. Yuzu, Tatsuki y Momo sintieron un horrendo, de verdad HORRENDO escalofrió ante esa idea. Las 3 voltearon a ver a la pelinaranja con una infinidad de gotas en la cabeza, las cuales aumentaron cuando vieron la sonrisa de la pelinaranja ( **-Yuzu, Tatsuki y Momo: ¿como sobreviven Serika, Rika y Uryuu? los pobres deben tener un estomago de hierro. Seguro perdieron el sentido del gusto, porque no hay otra forma de explicar el que prueben siquiera la comida de Orihime-** )

-No te preocupes Orihime- dijo Yuzu moviendo sus manos frente a su cuerpo de manera desesperada y exagerada. Las chicas (Ururu, Yachiru y Matsumoto) entraron a la cocina como posesas al escuchar la voz de Orihime hablando de cocinar. Las 3 con los pelos de punta.

-De verdad... lo tenemos cubierto no te preocupes- apoyo Momo (sonriendo de forma nerviosa) rápidamente y con los ojos como platos. Orihime soltó una gran carcajada.

-Solo bromeaba... desde que me embarace, hasta la fecha, mi comida me asquea hasta a mi. Aun no se como podía comer eso cuando era mas joven. Y casi que pude leer sus mentes. Las niñas jamas han probado mi comida, en casa cocina Uryuu- dijo Orihime aun riendo. Las otras mujeres se relajaron y también comenzaron a reír. Pero luego pasaron a llorar un poco.

-Casi parece imposible que nuestros niños se irán, ¿no les parece?- pregunto Momo con nostalgia.

-Si... sera raro. Sin las travesuras de Shoryu y Yusura, sin Sora y Sota para alegrar la tarde. Sin Maru y Masaki bailando por ahí, o los dulces de Honoka. Los chistes de Kaoru y Tadase. O las risas de Serika, Rika y Yoko. O Tora corriendo y jugando con Toranousuke... - contó Yuzu con sus dedos.

 _-Sin ellos-_ completaron todas.

 **Con los hombres.**

Toshiro, Ichigo, Renji, Jinta, Hanataro e incluso Urahara, se encontraban sentados en el pasto a la sombra de un gran árbol frente a la cancha, los 14 niños están jugando un intenso partido.

Los adultos estaban allí para alejar a los chicos de la fiesta sorpresa. _**(N.T: ¡OTRA MAS! * o *')**_

-Se... irán- dijo Renji, con voz quebrada.

-Si... no pensé que, me afectaría tanto esto- dijo Ichigo con su cara de enfado.

-Estamos mas lloricas que nuestras mujeres- dijo Jinta con tono desganado.

-Estos tiempos serán difíciles- apoyo Hanataro.

-¿Que tal eso? 3 capitanes, y otros 2 shinigamis (la sociedad de almas, toma a JInta como a un shinigami) sufriendo por dentro porque se separaran de todos, o la mayoría de sus hijos- río Urahara.

-¿Como es eso de "la mayoría"?- pregunto Ichigo.

-Pues... hasta donde estoy enterado. Toshiro tendrá otros 2 gemelos- respondió -así que tendrá a otro par de niños a los cuales consentir-

 **En el partido.**

 **El partido era parejo, 6/6. El primero que hiciera 7 goles ganaba.**

 **Equipo 1: Masaki, Sora, Tadase, Kaoru, Honoka, Rika y Toranousuke.**

 **Equipo 2: Sota, Maru, Tora, Yoko, Shoryu, Serika y Yusura.**

-Pásala Serika- grito Yoko que estaba junto al arco (el del lado derecho)

-Ahí voy- grito Serika pero...

-Muy lenta- como vuelo, paso Tadase con una sonrisa egocéntrica y guiñando un ojo a la pelinaranja arrebatando le el balón. Llevándoselo consigo por el lado contrario.

-Tadase ¡MALDITO!- grito Serika yendo tras el rubio. Pero la velocidad de Serika ni se acercaba a la de Tadase.

-Pasa eso- dijo Sota tirándose al suelo con las piernas para adelante arrebatando el balón a su hermano. Tadase gruño, y se preparo para perseguir a Sota.

-Me encargo- aviso Rika pasando junto al rubio, que sonrió y decidió ir a su propio arco (Toranousuke era el arquero) para ver bien como su equipo anotaba el gol ganador. Rika se dirigió tras Sota y con una patada por el suelo le arrebato el balón, pero vio claramente como Tora se acercaba a ella así que -Honoka ahí va- advirtió. La mencionada sonrió y asintió, la peliazul de corta melena recibió el balón con suma facilidad y se dirigió al arco contrario. Ya a mitad de cancha, Honoka vio como Yusura se dirigía a ella y miro alrededor.

-Masaki, ahí te va- dicho esto la peliazul de pelo corto envió el balón al cielo (intencionalmente) y la pelinegra de ojos esmeralda se apresuro a adelantar el balón.

-Sora... ayúdame- pidió y el pelirrojo de ojos chocolate hizo un escalón con sus manos, Masaki salto sobre las manos de Sora y este la elevo al tiempo justo para parar el balón con el pecho. Masaki dio un rodillazo al balón, este se elevo un poco, lo suficiente para que la oji-esmeralda le diera un fuerte cabezazo que enviara al suelo la pelota -Te toca Kaoru- grito Masaki a su hermano, este sonrió y levanto su pulgar.

Cuando el balón llego al peliblanco, Kaoru le dio una fuerte patada que, Shoryu (Shoryu era el arquero de su grupo) no pudo evitar, mando al arco el balón.

Masaki se abrazo a Sora, Rika (que se había acercado a Tadase) se abrazo al cuello de Tadase y este la dio vueltas tomándola por la cintura, luego Toranousuke se unió al abrazo. Y Kaoru fue con shumpo hacia Honoka que lo felicitó. Se abrazaron, y luego se separaron para dirigirse donde sus demás amigos, que ya se encontraban todos bajo la sombra del mismo árbol que sus padres.

-Chicos gran juego- dijo Yoko abrazándose por los hombros a Kaoru.

-Si... cada vez juegas mejor Yoko- felicito Kaoru a su amiga, que le sonrió hermosamente, abrazándola por la cintura. Esto provoco que algo en Honoka se removiera provocando le un sabor agrio.

-Yo... creo que mejor me voy- dijo Honoka alejándose del lugar, sintiéndose, por alguna razón, enojada, muy enojada. Dejando confundidos a Kaoru y a su hermana.

 _-¿Que es este sentimiento? estoy enojada.. con mi hermana y Kaoru, y no se porque. Es una opresión en mi pecho... que horrible-_ Honoka ya podía sentir que sus lagrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos.

 _-Honoka... tranquila, es algo muy común lo que sientes-_ la peliazul escucho la voz de su zanpakuto.

 _-¿Que es?-_ pregunto en su cabeza mientras se limpiaba el ojo derecho sollozando (parece una nena pequeña, es muy tierna)

 _-Es... -_ la respuesta de su zanpakuto fue interrumpida.

-Honoka... ¿que ocurre?- pregunto Yoko, quien fue tras su hermana cuando esta se alejo.

-Déjame en paz Yoko- la agresividad en tono de Honoka dejo pasmada a la peli-marrón. Su hermana nunca le había hablado así, ni a ella, ni a nadie.

-Claro que no- dijo Yoko corriendo hasta quedar frente a su hermana para coartarle el paso, pues tras la respuesta que Honoka dio, esta se hecho a caminar -No puedo dejarte cuando me tratas así. Mírate, estas llorando... y la manera en que me respondiste ¿que pasó?- pregunto Yoko muy preocupada tomando a su hermana melliza por los hombros.

-Yoko... ya déjame. Yo, tampoco lo se, pero estoy enfadada y... yo- al principio el tono de Honoka era firme, luego confundido y al ultimo quebrado, pues para este ultimo se había largado a llorar. Yoko, al ver el estado de su hermana la abrazo fuertemente por los hombros, Honoka apoyo su cara en el hombro izquierdo de Yoko y luego ambas se arrodillaron en el suelo. Yoko comenzó a acariciar la espalda de su peliazul hermana buscando que se calmara.

 **Con Kaoru.**

Kaoru vio que Honoka se hecho a llorar sobre el hombro de Yoko, e hizo amague de ir a interferir, pero algo en su hombro se lo impidió.

-Tu deja que ambas se arreglen- era Maru, quien al ver a las hermanas se acerco un poco, y cuando vio que su peliblanco primo se dirigía a ellas, uso shumpo para evitarlo a tiempo.

-Escucha Maru- dijo Kaoru ya harto de que su prima se la pasara interfiriendo en sus acciones, primero Masaki y ahora Honoka -Ya estoy cansado de que te la pases evitando que haga esto o aquello. Te lo deje pasar en mi cumpleaños, cuando Masaki y Sora estaban bailando, puede que ahí si haya exagerado... pero ahora se trata de Honoka y ella esta llorando. No se que es lo que te pasa con lo que vaya a hacer pero ya me canse. Métete en tus asuntos, que yo no te llame a los míos- se desquito Kaoru, pero inmediatamente sintió un fuerte dolor en su mejilla cuando termino de hablar.

-Escucha Kaoru- Maru de verdad que estaba enojada -Ya estoy cansada de que te la pases queriendo interferir en las situaciones intimas o emocionales de los demás. Te lo deje pasar antes porque eras un niño... pero ya no eres un niño. Piensa que si me me meto es por algo. Si hubieras interferido con el baile de Sora y Masaki, lo único que hubieras conseguido hubiese sido una buena bronca de Sora y que Masaki te odiara por 2 semanas. Y ahora. Honoka. Ella no confía en nadie. Entra en razón. Míralas (dijo apuntando a las mellizas) ¿crees que eso pasa todos los días? Honoka esta llorando, sobre el hombro de alguien mas. Y tu quieres ir, si ella no se libera con los demás ahora, nunca lo hará. Es insano, que una niña de 9 años, trate a su familia de usted, es insano, que ella solo hable contigo. Tu no estarás siempre con ella, y por eso, ella no puede estar solo contigo de apoyo. El mundo de Honoka no puede girar solo a tu alrededor, le dañas a ella. Hoy, por primera vez, esta así con Yoko, y tu quieres ir e interferir para que este así contigo ¿es que no te enteras que ella necesita de confianza? y tu, en lugar de ayudarla a encontrarla, le dices que por lo menos confié en ti. Eres TÚ, el que debe dejar de meter la nariz en donde no te llaman. Si el tema trata de ti, pues bien, ellas te llamaran. Pero a menos que eso pase, deja de inmiscuirte, ese, es asunto de Honoka y Yoko. No tuyo. Si quieres, pues bien, no me vuelvo a meter. Pero luego atente a las consecuencias - dicho esto, Maru se fue con cara de "Ahora es tu problema". Kaoru estaba pasmado.

-Ella tiene razón Kaoru- se escucho una voz proveniente de un árbol.

-¿Otra vez estas espiando?- pregunto Kaoru irónicamente.

-No me cambies de tema. Honoka no tiene mucha confianza en nadie, es muy tímida y no sabe dejarse llevar. No como contigo, pero ¿piensas que eso esta bien? porque no lo esta. Ella solo puede confiar en ti, y es terrible, ella tiene familia y mas amigos aparte de ti. Pero tu siempre estas de por medio, si Honoka llora, tu estas ahí, si Honoka ríe, tu estas ahí. Ella no confía en nadie, lleva mejor relación contigo que con Yoko ¡Y ellas son hermanas... mellizas! Ella no puede tenerte solo a ti. Tu no puedes estar ahí con ella todo el tiempo, simplemente no puedes ¿que pasa si a ella le pasa algo y tu no estas ahí? ella tiene que tener mas gente en la que confiar a su alrededor. Eso (señalando el abrazo) es una muestra de que por una vez en su vida, puede liberarse con alguien mas que no seas tu. Si vas... todo empeora. A Honoka no le hace bien el que solo estés tu con ella, no le hace bien a nadie. Tu no tienes ni idea de lo que Yoko a llorado sobre mi hombro porque su hermana le habla de usted, porque no sabe ni siquiera el color favorito de Honoka. En este momento, Yoko debe estar mas feliz que en toda su vida. Su hermana esta llorando sobre su hombro, le esta confiando sus sentimientos, y eso le hace bien a ambas. A Yoko, porque por una vez se siente muy intima con su hermana. Y a Honoka, porque ahora tiene a alguien mas en quien apoyarse- Shoryu le dio otro sermón.

-¿Y que debo hacer?- pregunto Kaoru a Shoryu -¿alejarme de ella y evitar hablarle?- pregunto el peliblanco, lo que provoco que recibiera una colleja por parte del pelirrojo.

-¿Y dicen que eres un genio? si haces eso la lastimaras, debes mantener tu relación de siempre con ella. Pero trata de no meterte a la hora que ella esta con alguno de nosotros. Si tu mismo has visto el terror que le tiene a Sota ¡A SOTA! debes dejar que conviva con los demás en lugar de llevártela para que solo este contigo. Momentos como este son los que reforzaran su relación con los demás... al menos con los del grupo- Kaoru siempre supo que la dañaba, pero el no puede evitar tratar de mantenerla solo con el -Me refiero a... finge que nunca, NUNCA, tuvimos esta conversación. Pero grábate esto en la cabeza. El mundo de Honoka no gira a tu alrededor. Deja que momentos como estos, en los que Honoka actué con confianza con Yoko o con cualquiera de nosotros 11 (11 porque no cuenta a Honoka, Yoko y Kaoru). Yo se que te costara, enserio, se nota a leguas tu tremendo instinto de posesión. Pero intenta controlarte. Por el bien tuyo, y por el bien emocional de Yoko y Honoka- dicho esto, el mejor amigo del peliblanco se alejo. Kaoru suspiro, y tras una ultima mirada a Honoka, se dirigió tras su amigo a paso casi obligado, pero relajado.

Unos minutos pasados a cuando Kaoru llego con los demás... todos estaban muy atentos a ellas. Pero todos se quejaban de que no oían nada.

-Maldición. No puedo oírlas- se quejo Tora, junto a el, Toranousuke gruñía.

 _-Ni yo. Rayos-_ apoyaron Tadase, Sota y Sora al mismo tiempo.

 _-Ni nosotras-_ dijeron con enojo Serika y Rika.

-Mierda- mascullo Shoryu mientras a su lado, Yusura y Maru devoraban sus uñas ante la incertidumbre. _**(N.T: Honoka sigue llorando, osea que no hay diálogos en la otra escena)**_

-¿Que diablos dicen?- pregunto Masaki para si misma en tono de exigencia. Los adultos... si bien no lo decían en voz alta. Por dentro morían de curiosidad. La cara de Masaki paso de frustración a como si se le hubiera prendido un foco sobre la cabeza. Todos los presentes la miraron expectantes.

-¡Maru, Maru, Maru, Maru!- dijo Masaki corriendo hacia su prima como loca. Se arrojo sobre ella quedando ambas en el suelo.

-Ouch... Masaki ¿que ocurre?- pregunto Maru con vos que mostraba que le dolió el golpe. _**(N.T: son shinigamis. Luchan contra hollows. Pelean hasta desfallecer. Y un simple golpe como esos le duelen. Que irónico es el anime ¿o no lo creen así? (^ u ^U) )**_

-¿Cierto que tu puedes hacer algo con tu zanpakuto? ¿cierto que si? después de todo controlas el viento- dijo Masaki muy rápido. Pero Maru, acostumbrada a su forma de hablar cuando esta emocionada, la entendió perfectamente. Los adultos abrieron sus ojos y miraron interesados a Maru.

-Tal vez- respondió la mini-Rukia con duda.

 _-¿Se puede hacer eso?-_ pregunto Maru en su mente.

 _-Desde luego-_ confirmo Kazemai _ **(N.T: es la zanpakuto de Maru ¿recuerdan?)**_

-Si puedo... bien pensado Masaki- anuncio Maru con una sonrisa. La mini-Rukia se puso en pie. Maru comenzó a bailar, puso sus manos sobre su cabeza, y luego comenzó a bailar ballet con mucha gracia _**(N.T: es la coreografía de "El lago de los cisnes" pero se supone que Maru esta bailando según su cuerpo le indica. Finjamos que en realidad ella invento la coreografía plis)**_ y el viento comenzó a soplar en una ligera brisa, que trazo el sonido de los sollozos de Honoka hasta ellos.

 _-Ya puedes parar Maru-_ dijo la suave voz de Kazemai _-Ahora lo mantengo yo-_ contesto. _**(N.T: pasa que Kazemai le gusta cuando Maru baila)**_

-Listo- dijo Maru. Todos los niños (menos Kaoru) besaron su mejilla y de inmediato se pusieron a escuchar.

-¿No que no había que meterse en los asuntos de los demás?- pregunto Kaoru sarcásticamente en el oído de Maru, a sus espaldas. Esta sintió un escalofrió cruzar su espalda, y miles de gotas _**(N.T: Estilo anime xP)**_ pasar por su cabeza. Casi como si tuviera miedo, la pelinegra, puso una sonrisa muy, MUY, forzada.

-B-b-bueno... e-es que. La curiosidad me gano- dijo rascando su cabeza de forma nerviosa.

-La curiosidad mato al gato, enana- susurro Kaoru nuevamente en el oído de Maru, con un tono rayando lo espeluznante. Menos mal que Maru estaba dándole la espalda a su primo, si hubiera estado de frente a Kaoru, podría haber visto la sonrisa de este, y caer desmayada del susto.

-Hay vamos... a puesto a que tu también querías escuchar- se escudo Maru cruzando sus brazos.

-¿Por que no volteas enana?- hablo Kaoru con el mismo tono.

-P-por q-que... conozco t-tu r-rostro c-c-cuando hablas a-a-así... y-y no me apetece nada v-verlo- contesto Maru muy segura. Kaoru iba a hablar, lo presentía pero... -E-escucha... están hablando- lo evito.

 **Con las mellizas.**

-¿Que paso?- pregunto Yoko, aun acariciando la espalda de su hermana, que había dejado de llorar, pero seguía hipando.

-Es q-que (no tartamudea, esta sollozando, lo que pasa cuando lloras mucho) no l-lo s-s-se- dijo Honoka separándose de los brazos de su hermana.

-Explícame que paso... y que sentiste- dijo Yoko, tratando de ir despacio para evitar que su hermana quiera evitar el tema.

-Bueno- Honoka que ya había logrado dejar de sollozar, se sobo el ojo izquierdo y se sentó apoyada en su pierna y brazo derecho. Yoko la imito -Estábamos hablando con Kaoru... luego llegaste tu y lo abrasaste, y el pareció tan contento contigo y me ignoraba, y me sentí como si algo se estrujara en mi pecho y se me cerrara la garganta. Fue tan feo- contó Honoka con total sinceridad. Yoko sonrió.

-Estas celosa- sentencio Yoko con una sonrisa irónica, y con amargura en la mirada.

-¿Celosa? pero ¿por que?- Honoka estaba confundida.

-Estar celoso de una persona es cuando quieres que algo de esa persona también sea tuyo. Tu quisiste que Kaoru te abrace así a ti y no a mi. Eso que sentiste al ser, como dices, ignorada por el. Fueron celos- dijo Yoko.

-¿Como lo sabes?- pregunto Honoka, sin entender como su hermana sabía de ese sentimiento tan, al parecer, profundamente.

-No hay momento en que no lo sienta- respondió la oji-ambarina mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

-¿Por que?- pregunto Honoka interesada al ver el estado en que su hermana se metió, tomando su mano.

-Hay Honoka ¿enserio no te das cuenta?- pregunto Yoko como si fuera obvio -Ja... claro que no te das cuenta. Si estas todo el tiempo con Kaoru. No hay forma que sepas como me siento cuando ni siquiera me hablas- el tono de Yoko era de pura amargura -Mis celos son hacia Kaoru... hacia Serika y Rika, hacia la relación de ambas- Honoka abrió los ojos sin creer lo que su hermana decía. Y con la mirada le indico que no sabia la razón -Vamos Honoka. Si ves a Serika y Rika (señalo a las mellizas. Todos fingieron estar metidos en lo suyo. Las gemelas fingieron estar hablando muy animadamente) ves a un par de hermanas mellizas o gemelas, como sea, vez a un par de hermanas muy unidas, y si nos ves a nosotras (Yoko comenzó a lagrimear) cualquiera que no nos conociera diría que somos unas completas extrañas entre nosotras. No te imaginas lo doloroso que es para mi ver como le cuentas a Kaoru de todos tus problemas cuando yo estoy junto a ti. Me hablas de usted Honoka, soy tu hermana, tu melliza, estuvimos juntas en el vientre de mamá. Y me parte el alma ver que confías mas en Kaoru- contó entre llorosos la peli-marrón.

-Yoko- dijo Honoka dándose cuenta del daño que provocaba a su hermana. Honoka la abrazo pasando sus brazos por el cuello de la oji-ámbar, la peliazul soltó un par de lagrimas -No seas tonta. La persona... en quien yo mas confío, eres tu- le aseguro la de ojos océano-

-Honoka... no me mientas- pidió Yoko llorando mas fuerte, y tomando a su hermana como si le fuera la vida en ello.

-No miento. Esto no se lo podría confiar ni a Kaoru. Es solo... que yo te veo siempre sonriendo y riéndote. Eres tan buena en todo lo que haces, hermosa y... y yo- Honoka también comenzó a llorar -Te envidio... yo siempre estoy con Kaoru porque el me dice que me quiere como soy. Que soy fuerte... el cree que seré grandiosa, el me confía todo su ser, a sido realmente un amigo de oro. El es el único que cree eso de mi. Pero... en ti creen todos. Imagina que hubo un momento en que papá me dijo que no confiaba en que seria una buena shinigami (Todos los adultos miraron con inmenso rencor a Hanataro al escuchar esto. Pero no tenían ni idea de como se sentía Hanataro con eso, al pobre le daban ganas de apuñalarse en mismo con su zanpakuto). Pero el jamas dudo de ti (Ante esto, Ichigo le pego semejante colleja a Hanataro, que hizo que quedara medio muerto en el piso). No... no soy digna de ser tu melliza. No quería entorpecer tu resplandor... llegue a pensar, que yo era un estorbo para ti. Por eso decidí alejarme. Yoko, yo te admiro. Admiro tu fuerza, tu confianza. Yoko, te amo, eres la persona a la que más amo en el mundo. Te amo y te admiro mucho- dijo riendo con una sonrisa y muchas lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos la pequeña peliazul.

-Honoka ¿lo dices enserio, me juras que no me estas mintiendo?- pregunto Yoko separándose del abrazo y poniendo ojitos. Honoka asintió un poco ruborizada. Ambas se dieron un fuertisimo abrazo -Sera mejor que volvamos, estuvimos aquí mucho tiempo- dijo Yoko secando sus ojos. La pequeña peli-marrón absorbió todas las lagrimas que habían caído en las ropas de ella y Honoka, dejándolas suspendidas en el aire. Cristalizo el agua _**(N.T: lloraron mucho, mucho. Igual que yo con esta escena T u T)**_ y mantuvo el hielo flotando creando algo así como un espejo. Ambas estaban desastrosas, coloradas y con los ojos hinchados -Pero no podemos ir así- dijo Yoko viendo con falso terror su reflejo.

-No... definitivamente no podemos- negó Honoka con una mano cubriendo su boca -Yo me encargare- anuncio la oji-azul.

 _-Atrasare un poco el tiempo. ¿ Me ayudas por favor?-_ pidió Honoka con voz dulce a su zanpakuto.

 _-Sabes que no necesitas pedirlo Honoka-_ acepto Ryusei con voz solemne. Honoka comenzó a mover sus mano, y los cuerpos de su hermana y ella comenzaron a retroceder en el tiempo (de la manera que Honoka lo hace. Como retrocediendo un vídeo) las hizo retroceder hasta antes que Honoka comenzara a llorar (por primera vez) por lo que los ojos de ambas ya no estaban hinchados.

-Vamos- dijo Honoka. Ambas se tomaron de las mano y fueron a paso lento con los demás.

Maru, al ver que las mellizas se dirigían hacia ellos, apresuro a Kasemai a cortar el "truco"

-Oigan- Hablo Shoryu a los adultos (al escuchar que se iban a regresar, volvieron a lo suyo un poco más alejados de los niños) -¿Ahora que planean para mantenernos alejados de la fiesta "sorpresa"?- pregunto el pelirrojo de ojos negros haciendo comillas con sus dedos al decir "sorpresa"

-Maldito enano ¿es que tienes algún micrófono escondido en cada uno de nosotros o que?- pregunto Renji con enojo, ese niño siempre se las ingeniaba para sacarlo de sus casillas. Pues era igual a su padre cuando era un niño.

 _ **(N.T: en el anime. A Jinta le encantaba molestar a Renji. Eso se le pego a Shoryu. Pero Renji en verdad aprecia mucho a ambos)**_

-No lo se... ¿que se te ocurre?- pregunto Ichigo esperando recibir una idea de parte del "genio" del grupo.

-Vamos- dijo Shoryu con tono de _"si no lo sabes... eres idiota"_ -¿Me vas a decir que en verdad no te parece obvio?- pregunto casi incrédulo.

-No ¿que cosa?- pregunto con molestia Ichigo.

-La tía Karin y la tía Tatsuki tienen razón... el tío Ichigo es un idiota sin remedio de nacimiento- dijo el hijo de Jinta golpeando su frente con su mano. Ichigo estaba por acotar pero Shoryu levanto su mano izquierda indicándole que no hablara -Por favor (tono de suplica) no la embarres mas, has algo inteligente por una vez en toda tu vida... y cierra la boca- corto el pelirrojo de ojos negros. Todos, TODOS, los adultos estaban tapando sus bocas intentando contener las carcajadas, pero se les hacia muy difícil, y es que ¿Quien no se reiría cuando un niño de 9 años le dice a Ichigo Kurosaki que es un idiota sin remedio y que cierre la boca? El primero en estallar en carcajadas fue Jinta, seguido de Hanataro.

-Hay veces en que adoro a este maldito enano- dijo Renji estallando en carcajadas. Toshiro no pudo aguantar mas, y también, para sorpresa de todos, comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia. Ya luego de un rato... todos se calmaron.

-Bien.. como parece que acabaron. Les diré lo que al idiota del tío Ichigo no se le ocurrió- dijo Shoryu -Lleve nos a tomar un helado. De allí... a la feria- todos los adultos pensaron bien. La verdad era una buena idea. Si pensamos que sus hijas parecen tener relación sanguínea con Matsumoto cuando de compras se trata, y que la feria esta a rebosar de juguetes, maquillaje, artesanías etc. Las podrían mantener allí por días. Y si agregamos que sus hijos son unos sometidos a la hora en que ellas les mandan, también los podrían tener allí por días, claro que obligados, pero al fin y al cabo, allí.

-Bueno, si es buena idea enano- admitió Toshiro con rostro pensativo.

-Por supuesto que es buena idea. Pero solo tiene un par de defectos- dijo el pequeño pelirrojo con cara preocupada.

-¿Que defectos?- pregunto Hanataro.

-Bueno... el primero es que luego va a ser casi imposible sacarlas de allí. Y el segundo y más importante, aquellas malditas posesas mini-Rangikus no pararan hasta dejarnos mas secos que los árboles de hueco-mundo- Sora sintió un fuerte escalofrió pasar su columna vertebral, y su tono flaqueo ante lo de _"nos dejaran mas secos que los arboles de hueco-mundo"_ , lo cual reflejo autentico miedo.

-Cierto. Necesitaremos un plan para poder sacarlas de allí- dijo Toshiro pensativo.

 **Con los niños.**

Todos hablaban muy animadamente.

-Sora ¿como se encuentra la tía Tatsuki? ¿esta bien? ¿se alimenta correctamente?- pregunto Honoka con mucho interés y algo sonrojada.

-He... si bien ¿por que?- pregunto Sora sin entender. Honoka abrió mucho sus ojos y bajo la cabeza.

-No... por nada- negó Honoka suavemente.

 **De nuevo con Shoryu y los adultos.**

-Lo tengo- dijo Shoryu determinado (Todos los adultos (incluido Jinta) miraron a Shoryu como a un bicho raro. Primero esta aterrorizado con su plan, y de un momento para otro esta sonriendo diciendo que ya lo tiene) -¡Tío Toshiro rápido! llama a la tía Yuzu- Toshiro miro al niño con cara de no entender el plan, pero llamo _**-¿Toshiro que ocurre?-**_ se escucho la voz de Yuzu al otro lado de la linea -Soy yo tía, Shoryu- saludo el pelirrojo mas pequeño del grupo _-_ _ **Ya sabía yo que aquellos hombres tan poco verídicos no te podrían engañar. Te conozco enano ¿que necesitan?-**_ pregunto Yuzu con voz resignada y cómplice al final -Tía... la verdad es que quería saber si ya elegiste nombre para la pequeña- pregunto Shoryu interesado, todos los adultos lo miraron como diciendo _"¿esto que tiene que ver con como sacar a las chicas de la feria?"_ por lo que Shoryu levanto la mano izquierda en señal de que esperaran _**-No, la verdad es que aún no ¿porque?-**_ pregunto Yuzu sin entender, con una mueca confusa del otro lado de la linea -Veras... queremos distraer a los demás. Y la única manera de distraerlos suficiente tiempo, seria llevando a las chicas a la feria. El problema es que, como sabes, cuando de lugares en donde pueden comprar accesorios, maquillaje, ropa, y un largo largo etc. se trata se convierten en unas malditas posesas mini-Matsumotos. Y pensé que una forma de sacarlas de allí, sería si tu nos llamaras y nos pidieras venir para decidir con nosotros el nombre de nuestra prima. Pasa que creo que los tíos Karin y Toshiro ya eligieron el nombre de los gemelos. Solo si quieres. Si no ya pensare en otra cosa- dijo Shoryu sin querer presionar mucho a su tía **\- ... -** Yuzu no contestaba, se podían escuchar gritos de fondo -¿Tía Yuzu? ¿que ocurre que son esos gritos?- los adultos vieron al niño con atención ante lo ultimo dicho por este (el niño) -Tía Yuz... - _**-¡Shoryu pasa me con Toshiro ahora!-**_ el grito de Yuzu del otro lado del teléfono lo alerto, y de nada le extendió a Toshiro el móvil -¿Yuzu?- pregunto Toshiro alterado _ **-Cierra la boca y escucha Toshiro-**_ el tono y la fuerza en las palabras de Yuzu lo preocupo _**-Karin esta en el centro comercial con Rukia, Karin entro en trabajo de parto-**_ Toshiro se sorprendió de lo dicho por Yuzu -Bien, voy con shumpo a buscarla, te veo en la clínica de Ishida- dijo Toshiro y tras un "Hecho" por parte de Yuzu ambos colgaron.

-Niños no hay tiempo de explicar nada, vamos al centro con shumpo ahora- grito Toshiro y todos con shumpo se dirigieron al centro, que quedaba bastante lejos del parque. Durante el recorrido los gemelos Hitsugaya se acercaron a su padre, Masaki del lado izquierdo y Kaoru del lado derecho.

-Papa ¿que ocurrió?- pregunto Masaki.

-¿Pasó algo grabe?- pregunto Kaoru.

-Niños ¿que fecha es hoy?- pregunto Toshiro ignorando a sus hijos.

-21 de septiembre (Día en que la primavera comienza en América Latina ustedes pongan el día en que la primavera comienza en su país)- dijo Masaki extrañada por la pregunta.

-¿Por que?- pregunto Kaoru.

-Ya saben entonces... la fecha de nacimiento de sus hermanos- dijo Toshiro. Masaki sonrió mucho y fue junto a Kaoru a abrazarlo muy fuerte.

Llegaron a un centro comercial. Pero casi no se sentía la presión espiritual de Karin y Rukia debido a los gigai y el sello de restricción que se le ponen a los tenientes y capitanes.

-Por allí- exclamo Tora, que era un experto a la hora de sentir raitatsu, todos empezaron a correr en esa dirección (el lugar esta rebosante de gente, por eso no pueden usar shumpo).

-Honoka... ¿por que preguntaste por mi madre hace rato? ¿le paso algo a ella?- dijo Sora preocupado. Honoka abrió mucho sus ojos y se quiso dar una patada así misma por su estupidez al preguntar.

-N-no... p-para nada Sora. Solo q-quería saber- dijo muy nerviosa Honoka.

-Honoka mientes muy mal- le revelo Sora con el ceño fruncido.

-No puedo decirte Sora... no me corresponde- dijo firme Honoka, Sora estaba a punto de acotar algo cuando Honoka, levanto de golpe la cabeza y con mueca asustada -Tío Toshiro... la fuerza de los bebes se esta disipando, necesitan nacer ahora. La falta de raitatsu de este lugar hace que se debiliten- alerto Honoka. Toshiro estaba muy desesperado, pero ahora se había vuelto completamente loco. Sora noto que Honoka lo esquivo, pero también sabía que la peliazul decía la verdad, pues ella no se atrevería a mentir con algo tan importante.

-Honoka tiene razón... debemos apurarnos- concordó Tora.

-Masaki rápido, utiliza uno de tus copos de nieve- dijo Shoryu.

-Necesito que Kaoru lo transporte donde mamá. Pero a menos que me convierta en shinigami, no podre llevarnos a todos, solo a 2 de nosotros- dijo Masaki casi histérica.

-Ya avise a Ishida (Ishida se hizo cargo del hospital de su padre) todo esta preparado- hablo Ichigo.

-Masaki envíame con Karin- grito Toshiro desesperado.

-Tío... lo mejor sera que vayan Masaki y Honoka- hablo Shoryu.

-¿Pero que dices? Masaki soy tu padre y me haces caso, envíame con tu madre a mi y a Ichigo- Masaki abrió los ojos sin saber que hacer.

-Masaki el tío Toshiro no esta pensando claramente. Hazme caso, escúchame- volvió a hablar Shoryu, todo esto mientras todos corren -si van ellos 2 luego tardaran en llevarla al hospital. Si van tu y Honoka, Honoka podrá ayudar dando raitatsu a los bebes, y tu las podrás transportar a Honoka y a la tía Karin al hospital- aseguro Shoryu, Toshiro grito que no y la pequeña pelinegra miro a su hermano pidiendo concejo.

-Hagamos lo que dijo Shoryu- dijo Kaoru bien serio.

-Bien, Masaki crea 2 copos de nieve- mandó Shoryu. Masaki junto sus manos, la izquierda vuelta un puño y la derecha cubriendo a la izquierda, la pequeña abrió sus palmas y en ellas habían 2 copos de nieve -Bien. Kaoru, manda uno donde la tía Karin y el otro a la habitación que le tienen preparada en el hospital- Kaoru asintió y tomo un copo en cada mano, cerro los puños y al abrirlos ellos (los copos) desaparecieron. Mientras tanto, Masaki había creado otro copo mas.

-Ni se te ocurra Masaki, crea otro copo y dámelo a mi y a Ichigo- exigió Toshiro furioso. Sora tomo el hombro de Masaki y negó.

-Continua Masaki. El tío Toshiro esta muy desesperado, no razona. Has lo que Shoryu dijo- le aconsejo el pelirrojo de ojos chocolate a su mejor amiga. Masaki asintió.

-Honoka toma- dijo Masaki tendiéndole un copo que Honoka tomo enseguida.

-Bien- dijo Shoryu.

-Masaki no te atrevas- dijo Toshiro en tono de advertencia -soy tu padre y me obedeces a mi- dijo Toshiro apretando fuerte el brazo derecho de Masaki

-Tu eres mi padre... eso no tiene importancia ahora, se trata de mis hermanos. Suéltame- pidió Masaki comenzando a forcejear -perdemos tiempo ¡suéltame!- dijo Masaki alzando la voz y frunciendo el ceño.

 _-Maldición... esto va de mal en peor-_ pensó Sora.

 _-Sora debes golpearlo, es un caso urgente-_ le dijo Fushicho.

-De verdad lo siento- murmuro Sora antes de estampar su puño en la cara de Toshiro con tanta fuerza que Toshiro fue enviado varios pasos atrás y los adultos tomaron Toshiro por los brazos para inmovilizarlo. Sora tomo la mano de Masaki para evitar que ella saliera despedida junto con su padre

-Sora... gracias. Vamos Masaki... a este paso tus hermanos no duraran por mucho- apuro Honoka tomando la mano de Masaki. La pelinegra asintió furiosa y ambas desaparecieron. Entonces Toshiro fue liberado.

-¿Como se atrevió?- grito Toshiro furioso viendo a Sora, que lo veía con seriedad e indiferencia cruzado de brazos (Toshiro se refiere a ambos, Sora por golpearlo y Masaki por desobedecerlo). Recibiendo otro golpe ahora en el estomago, esta ves por parte de Ichigo.

-Suficiente. Ahora vayámonos al hospital que las 4 ya deben estar allí- calmo Renji. Todos los adultos menos Renji salieron directo al hospital

-Bien hecho hijo... pero que no se te haga costumbre golpear a los adultos- felicito Renji.

-Si, si... gran lección tío. Ya vamos- dijo Yoko usando shumpo. Todos los demás la siguieron una fracción de segundo después.

Al llegar a la clínica. Pudieron ver a Masaki sentada en el suelo como un indio y a Honoka abrazándola. Toshiro e Ichigo al parecer se encontraban dentro de la sala. La escena asusto a los niños y a Renji. Honoka al ver allí a sus amigos, se levanto y se dirigió a ellos.

-Honoka, le paso algo a mis hermanos- pregunto Kaoru temeroso de recibir la respuesta trágica.

-Claro que no... llegamos a tiempo, cuando llegamos, la tía Rukia la estaba ayudando. Se encontraban en una esquina de la tienda que no estaba con gente, y la tía Karin evitaba gritar. Lo cual nos favoreció, para que Masaki nos llevase pronto. Yo fui a ayudar a la tía Karin inyectando kido en su vientre para que los bebés absorban, llegamos a la habitación en donde estaba el copo de nieve y allí ya se encontraban la tía Orihime, la tía Tatsuki y la tía Yuzu. Me pidieron que me quedara fuera, cuando salí unos 3 segundos después, llego la tía Rukia con Masaki. La tía Rukia entro y Masaki y yo nos sentamos allí. Luego de eso llegaron papá y el tío Jinta, quienes fueron a hablar con el tío Ishida creo. Y el tío Ichigo y el... (tos falsa) tío (salio forzado) Toshiro. Quienes entraron en la habitación. Masaki sigue molesta por como la trato. Por lo que ni siquiera cruzaron miradas- contó Honoka ( **-Todos los niños (menos Honoka) y Renji: es la primera vez que la escucho hablar tanto-** )

-Por supuesto que estoy enojada. Mira como me quedo el brazo- dijo Masaki levantando la manga de su blusa hasta donde la apretó Toshiro, allí, tenía las marcar de los dedos del gigai de Toshiro.

-Chicos ¿por que no van a casa de Urahara, se cambian esas ropas y vuelven? puede que esto tarde un rato- sugirió Tatsuki con una sonrisa. Todos los niños asintieron, y se fueron a la tienda de Urahara, pues ahí guardaban las ropas para cuando iban al mundo humano.

 _ **(N.T: me voy a tomar el tiempo de decirles como están vestidos. Pásenlo si quieren. Fino y Fina o Finita y Finito se refiere a fino de grueso y fino: Masaki; blusa roja mangas largas, de las que no cubren los hombros ¿me entienden? y jean sueltos color blanco, sandalias blancas. Kaoru; la misma ropa que Toshiro llevaba cuando estaba en el mundo humano, pero aclaro, la misma ropa que tenía cuando conoció a Karin en el capitulo 132 del anime, y una chaqueta de cuero negro. Honoka; un vestido como los que Rukia se ponía cuando iba al mundo humano, pero sin ningún estampado, color lila tan, tan clarito que casi parece blanco, una Torera* cerrada por 3 botones, de lana finita, de mangas largas color blanca, y zapatillas (las que se suelen usar con ese tipo de vestidos) color blanco. Sora; remera, jean y zapatillas negras, también tiene una chaqueta de cuero negro. Sota; remera mangas cortas color naranja y una campera negra de cuero (pero mas fina que las de Sora y Kaoru) pantalón shogin de deporte negro y zapatillas del mismo color. Tadase; remera como la de Kaoru, color azul marino, jean suelto blanco, zapatillas azul oscuro, muy oscuro. Maru; vestido con un estilo parecido al de Honoka pero mangas largas color crema, medias cancan color blancas y botas hasta las rodillas de cuero blanco. Tora; remera mangas cortas negra con unos jean azul océano. Yoko; vestido blanco (es un estilo raro, la parte de arriba del vestido es como uno normal por dentro pero tiene adherido un poncho que es el que se ve por el exterior. El poncho le llega hasta 2 cm. por arriba de la cintura) mangas largas ajustadas a sus brazos. En la cintura, lleva un cinturón negro de 5 cm. de ancho. Es el mismo que tenia puesto en el cumpleaños de los gemelos. Shoryu; remera sencilla verde oscuro sin estampado y jean suelto color negro, zapatillas blanco y negro (negro con detalles blancos). Yusura; vestido, falda hasta las rodillas (como la falda del vestido que llevaba Honoka para el cumpleaños de los gemelos) color rosa pastel, la parte arriba de su cintura es color salmón claro, sandalias color salmón. Toranousuke; camisa blanca y jean gris, zapatillas morado oscuro (parece negro) Serika; remera color azul noche, las mangas son largas, ajustadas en los brazos hasta 7 cm. antes de llegar a las muñecas, a partir de ahí queda manga floja. Jean ajustados color negro y botas color mostaza. Tiene una vincha (de las rígidas) color negro, colocada sobre el pelo (se la puso entre el cabello por detrás de las orejas, por lo que no le corre el pelo de su lugar, es nomas un adorno) Rika; esta vestida igual que su hermana, pero su remera es color naranja, jean ajustados blancos y botas azul oscurisimo y vincha color blanco colocada de la misma manera que Serika)**_

-Chicos- todos escucharon la voz de Yuzu desde la habitación -ya pueden pasar a verlos- dijo la Kurosaki rubia con voz dulce, todos los chicos se apuraron a entrar rápidamente.

-¿Mamá?- pregunto Masaki al entrar en la habitación -Hola- dijo con una honesta sonrisa olvidando momentáneamente su enojo.

-Niños... pasen- dijo la voz de una cansada, pero contenta Karin. La cual tenia en sus brazos a 2 bebes, ambos eran gemelos, tal y como sus hermanos mayores, pero estos eran, a diferencia de sus cabellos, completamente iguales -El nació a penas 30 segundos antes que su hermano, se llama Sorato _ **(N.T: significa ángel, ser celestial. Yo personalmente prefiero la segunda. Pero como gusten)**_ \- dijo Karin levantando su brazo derecho, en el cual descansaba una perfecta copia de Toshiro y Kaoru, un bellisimo niño de blancos cabellos y tez tostada, bastante mas oscura que Kaoru _ **(N.T: no es negro, tiene el mismo tono de piel de Toshiro)**_ , y como nació despierto, Karin sabía, que de ojos esmeraldas -Y el- dijo Karin levantando el brazo izquierdo -Es Shun _**(N.T: significa genio, talento. Yo personalmente, vuelvo a elegir, el segundo. Pero como gusten)**_ \- en el brazo de la pelinegra reposaba un hermoso niño de cabello largo y negro (como el de Ichigo, pero un poco mas corto que el de Sora) -¿Quieren tenerlos?- pregunto Karin con expresión cálida. Los gemelos mayores asintieron. Kaoru tomo entre sus brazos al pequeño peliblanco y Masaki tomo al pelinegro. Sora salio sin que (casi) nadie lo viera fuera de la habitación.

-Son hermosos- sonrió Masaki -Me dieron a los 3 hermanos mas guapos de todo el mundo humano y la sociedad de almas- dijo, pero algo andaba raro en Masaki. Y Karin lo noto.

-Masaki ¿que pasa amor?- pregunto Karin a su hija muy preocupada.

-No es nada... ¿quieres tenerlo Honoka?- pregunto Masaki, Honoka asintió efusiva-mente con una sonrisa, tal cual niña. Masaki le entrego a Shun a Honoka -Disculpen- dijo Masaki -Los veo en casa... más tarde- dijo la pelinegra de ojos esmeralda saliendo de la habitación, pero no había terminado de cruzar la puerta que ya había desaparecido. (Masaki tiene uno de sus copos de nieve en su cuarto, por lo que puede irse sin necesidad de una puerta seikai)

-Masaki- susurro Karin completamente anonadada. Ya había descubierto que era lo que andaba mal. Masaki estaba más seria que nunca.

-Yo iré- hablo Toshiro.

-No... a quien menos querrá ver ahora es a ti- callo Kaoru. Sorato comenzó a llorar y Kaoru se puso nervioso, pero se calmo al ver que su prima le extendía los brazos en una propuesta silenciosa de que ella se encargaría del pequeño -No iras- sentencio el peliblanco mediano.

-¿Que pasa aquí?- pregunto Karin confundida, frunciendo el ceño.

Honoka cerro los ojos, haciéndole ver a Karin la pura verdad de lo que paso.

-Toshiro- dijo ella casi gritándole, provocando que Shun comenzara a llorar, Sorato también reanudo con su llanto -Idiota- se regaño Karin así misma.

-Ya, ya- dijo Honoka hamacando a Shun y acariciando suavemente la cabeza de Sorato -No lloren más... - Honoka comenzó a cantar una canción muy suavemente, y en menos de 2 minutos, ambos niños ya estaban muy dormidos _**(N.T: recuerden que Honoka tiene una voz hermosa)**_ -Ya no griten- dijo la peli-azul de corta melena en un susurro.

-Iré a por Masaki- dijo Toshiro emprendiendo camino.

-Ya dije que no- dijo Kaoru poniendo una mano en el pecho de Toshiro, justo en el umbral de la puerta.

-Sera mejor que... por una vez en el día, escuche y acate las ordenes capitán- hablo Yusura.

-Ademas... Sora ya fue a por ella incluso antes de que saliera- hablo Tadase con indiferencia. Haciendo que todos lo vieran sorprendidos -Cuando Masaki tomo a Shun, el salio directo a la sociedad de almas- aseguro el rubio.

-Es lo mejor. Niñas cualquiera de ustedes puede tener a alguno de los bebés... Yusura, si quieres tener a alguno deja que alguien te ayude. Si quieren, los chicos también pueden tener a los bebés. Pero recuerden que no son juguetes, sean todos y todas muy delicados. Ahora salgan de la habitación, tenemos cosas que hablar los grandes- los niños asintieron y salieron junto con los bebés.

 **En la sociedad de almas. (con Sora y Masaki)**

Masaki llego a su casa y se cambio con la ropa que siempre usaba en la sociedad de almas. Una musculosa (de esas que tienen tela muy suave y que se pegan al cuerpo) color rojo sangre con el kanji del numero 10 en su espalda (el kanji es color negro pero casi no se ve por el cabello de Masaki), unos shorts negros (le llegan hasta un cuarto de muslo. Es de jean). Sandalias estilo ninja negras, y unos finos (no fino de delicado, sino fino de grueso y fino) guantes de cuero que separaban los dedos pero los dejaban al descubierto _**(N.T: son exactamente iguales a los que se puso Shikamaru casi al final de The Last: Naruto the movie. Gran película por cierto)**_ Ató su cabello en una trenza (como la que se hizo en el capitulo anterior, exactamente igual). Y partió de inmediato al campo de entrenamiento en el que entrenaron el día de su cumpleaños (y en el que entrenan siempre).

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- grito la pelinegra hasta quedarse ronca. Luego comenzó a destruir cuanto árbol tenia a la vista. De nada, justo cuando Masaki estaba a punto de destruir otro de los pocos arboles que quedaron, la chica fue tomada por la muñeca y lanzada al suelo. Sora la había tumbado, y Masaki estaba muy enojada como para pedirle una batalla, así que sin decir palabra grito -Bankai- y la ropa de Masaki cambio, estaba usando lo mismo que su zanpakuto, Yukihime, cuando visitaba su mundo interno, ahora tenía un vestido _ **(N.T: es igual al de Elsa, de Frozen, otra gran película)**_ , y unas alas _**(N.T: como las de la reina Clarión de Tinkerbell)**_ blancas, junto con una tiara de un brillante blanco, en la punta tenia la forma de un pequeño copo de nieve adornado con una perla azul marino aún mas pequeña.

-Bankai- grito también Sora (esta vestido con unos jean negros suelto que le resultan muy cómodos a la hora de entrenar, y una camisa negro azulado, junto con una chaqueta de cuero abierta color negro profundo, casi tanto como el color de pelo de Masaki) cambiando su atuendo a un (lo que parece un vestido suelto pero es de hombre, creo que se llama así) yukata naranja con un haori (como el de Ichigo cuando activa su bankai) color blanco con llamas pintadas en la parte inferior.

-Hazme intocable a los ataques de mis enemigos, dame tu poder y obedece a mis ordenes... Yukihime- grito Masaki, y la corona de esta comenzó a brillar. Masaki provoco que empezara a nevar -¡Al ataque!- grito la pelinegra antes de echarse a Sora con su zanpakuto.

-Ve a por ella... ¡Quimera!- grito Sora, y de su zanpakuto salio una inmensa quimera que ataco a Masaki.

-No quiero pelear con tus monstruos Sora, no estoy de animo. Quiero una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo- exigió Masaki desapareciendo de enfrente de la quimera y reapareciendo detrás de Sora. Sora volteo, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, y recibió de lleno un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda. Masaki ni tiempo de levantarse le dio al pelirrojo antes de izar su zanpakuto en contra de Sora. Quien no quería que se lastimara por su causa, aunque en realidad se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil -Tómame enserio- grito Masaki desesperada por descargar su ira, incluso soltaba lagrimas desesperadas. Sora entendió que debería pelear con ella al menos a su 50% para dejarla satisfecha. Luego de un rato de una ardua batalla con las espadas, la pequeña Hitsugaya estaba más que agotada, ya hasta su bankai había desaparecido, mientras que Sora estaba más que fresco, pero la ira de la niña aun no se disipaba por completo, así que abandono su zanpakuto y comenzó a lanzar golpes a su amigo a diestra y siniestra.

-Ya Masaki- dijo Sora preocupado mientras paraba con suma facilidad los ataques de Masaki.

-Aun no- tercio casi sin aliento la pequeña.

-Masaki- dijo Sora en un susurro. Al pelirrojo le pareció suficiente de todo eso, así que tomo un de los puños que Masaki le dirigió, y dándole una vuelta casi como en un baile, la dejo de espaldas a el, aprisionada contra su pecho. La pelinegra comenzó a removerse queriendo liberarse.

-Sora... suéltame- dijo con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos -Ya suéltame- rogó. Sora la soltó despacio y Masaki se separo y dio la vuelta, dándole la cara. Los hermosos ojos de la pelinegra estaban rojos e hinchados, haciéndolos ver aun mas grandes de lo que ya eran, sus labios y mejillas aun mas rojas de lo común, su respiración irregular y sus sollozos. De verdad se sentía muy mal. Ademas que estaba agotada -Sora- susurro la pelinegra antes de caer hacia atrás desmayada. Sora se apuro a atraparla, paso una mano por la cintura de ella, pero el envión del cuerpo de Masaki lo atrajo hacia ella, Sora, para evitar caer sobre la desmayada pelinegra, puso su brazo izquierdo como soporte, y subió su mano por la espalda de la pelinegra hasta dejarla entre sus omóplatos, e hizo fuerza para evitar que ella se estrellara contra el suelo, quedando sus caras una muy cerca de la otra.

-Ma... saki- dijo Sora un poco sonrojado, pero rápidamente se le paso, y puso una sonrisa de lado. ( **-Sora: tu seras mía... no permitiré que nadie más te tenga-** ) pensó el pelirrojo, posando sus labios sobre los de la oji-esmeralda aun desmayada, arrebatando le su primer beso, se retiro enseguida luego de un pequeño roce ( **-Sora: por eso... no esta mal darme un pequeño adelanto de lo que tendré en algunos años-** ) y nuevamente beso los labios de su mejor amiga, pero esta vez... un poco más intensamente. _**(N.T: desde que pensé en Sora como un personaje... siempre lo vi de naturaleza atrevida e impulsiva. El no dudara en seguir sus instintos. La verdad es que este tipo de chicos en los animes me fascinan * w * Pero... tampoco llegaría a capturar a Masaki para que solo este con el... ni que estuviera loco tampoco, si Masaki eligiera a otro (y tal vez lo haga... na mentira) el estaría dispuesto a aceptarlo. Tampoco tiene pensamientos tan sucios sobre ella, su mente solo llega hasta simples besos por ahora)**_ Sora tomo a Masaki tal cual princesa y la llevo hasta su casa, entrando por la ventana a su cuarto (Masaki y Kaoru ahora tienen cuartos separados, para que Kaoru compartiera habitación con los otros 2 nuevos bebés) la recostó en su cama y estaba por irse cuando...

-No te vayas- pidió Masaki aun muy dormida, casi inconscientemente -Por favor- pidió en tono de suplica.

-Nunca te dejaría- dijo Sora con una sonrisa. Se acostó a la orilla de la cama para poder irse en cuanto la niña se durmiera, pero algo en su plan fallo... no tomo en cuenta la posibilidad de que la pelinegra lo abrasara y utilizara como almohada.

-Te quiero- susurro Masaki ya dormida. Sorprendiendo un poco a Sora.

-Yo te amo- aseguro el acariciando la cabeza de Masaki.

-Vaya, vaya. Tu si que no pierdes el tiempo- dijo picara una voz desde la ventana.

-¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto Sora con tono molesto.

-Na, esto y aquello. Solo quería dar un paseo y mira con que me encuentro. Paso por los campos de entrenamiento y te veo besando a Masaki sin su consentimiento, y ahora le dices que la amas. De verdad que estas muy adulterado- dijo la voz.

-Ya... dime cual es tu verdadera razón- dijo Sora yendo al grano.

-Pues, siempre esta abierta esta ventana, y a través de ella la veo dormir, bailar y esas cosas- hablo la persona. Ya se podían escuchar crujir los dientes de Sora -A lo que voy es... que de verdad estoy interesado en ella- dijo el desconocido con voz decidida.

-Ella es mía, y no te la daré, nunca- dijo Sora -así que mejor olvídate de ella Juro (significa décimo hijo. Rubio de ojos azules, tan alto como Sora, pero su fuerza ni se asemeja a la del pelirrojo (no si Sora tomara enserio la batalla). Es todo un seductor, tiene la edad de Sota. Y es el "enemigo" de Sora. No porque Sora quiso, el solo llego de nada y le dijo a Sora que ellos eran enemigos)- exigió el pelirrojo muy enfadado, abrazando celosamente a la pelinegra que dormitaba profunda y cómodamente entre sus brazos.

-No me das miedo Sora... solo espera a que entremos a la academia. Ella solo podrá vivir por mi- dijo con una sonrisa el rubio, desapareciendo del lugar.

-No permitiré que el te aleje de mi lado- susurro Sora en tono de promesa, no, más que en tono de promesa, en tono de... -Lo juro- juramento.

 **En la charla de los adultos.**

-¿Alguien ya averiguo cuanto tiempo se irán?- pregunto Tatsuki.

-Si- dijo Toshiro -6 años- aviso el peliblanco. _ **(N.T: pasaran volando ya verán)**_ Orihime callo de rodillas ante la noticia, Uryuu se arrodillo junto a ella poniendo su mano en la espalda de su esposa en signo de apoyo.

-¿6... años?- pregunto Momo sin querer creerlo.

-Momo, es mucho menos de lo que nosotros hemos estado allí. Ademas... el capitán Yamamoto dijo que como son niños, podrían salir los fines de semana para ir con sus familias. O cuando se enfermen, o salgan heridos- dijo Toshiro tratando de convencerse de que no era para tanto.

-No hables como si no te importase- le grito Momo enojada con muchas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Los ojos de Toshiro se abrieron como platos.

-¿Como si no me importase? tsk... ¿como puedes decir eso?- recrimino Toshiro.

-¿Sabes? pensé que ahora que tenias familia... podrías aprender a ser mas sincero con los que se preocupan por ti. Que podrías confiarnos tus sentimientos en lugar de mantenerlos en una jaula en lo mas recóndito de tu corazón. Pero parece que siempre seras incluso más frió que el hielo de Hyorinmaru- le escupió (figurativamente) Momo, aun con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

\- ... - Toshiro mantenía su cabeza gacha, temblando de la ira y desconcierto. E incluso triste de que ese sea el pensamiento de su amiga casi hermana.

-Momo... - susurro Rukia con la mano izquierda sobre su boca.

-Fue suficiente- hablo Karin tomando la mano de Toshiro -Momo tiene toda la razón- declaro. Toshiro levanto la cabeza y miro entre sorprendido y dolido a su esposa -Nadie te juzgara porque digas que no quieres separarte de tus hijos por tanto tiempo- aseguro Karin con voz dulce, viendo a los ojos de su esposo -No es pecado tener sentimientos Toshiro... así como tampoco lo es el que seas mas abierto con los demás. Nos preocupamos por ti. Y nos duele ver que intentas mantenernos del otro lado de la coraza que construiste alrededor de tu corazón.

-Karin- susurro Toshiro, las lagrimas se asomaban por los ojos del peliblanco. Y de un momento a otro. Toshiro estaba arrodillado escondiendo la cara en el regazo de su esposa, llorando como nunca antes. Karin puso la cara más dulce que jamas se le había visto, y comenzó a acariciar la sedosa cabellera blanca de su amado Toshiro -Gracias- susurro.

 **Con los niños.**

-Que lindo bebé eres- dijo Honoka mientras mecía a Shun (lo tiene envuelto entre sus brazos) como una verdadera madre.

-Maru ¡me lo dejas tener por favor?- pregunto Rika con tono de suplica (ella tiene como modelo a Honoka. Quiere ser tan perfecta en las tareas del hogar, curación y con los niños como ella. Especialmente en la cocina, pero quiere lograrlo todo por si misma, pero es muy, MUY mala en todo eso. En especial con la cocina, saco los talentos culinarios de Orihime) _ **(N.T: lastima que Honoka siempre sera mucho mejor que ella para eso... jaja que malvada soy ;D Quiero mucho a todos mis personajes y todos tendrán sus 5 minutos de fama mas de una vez, pero no por eso voy a dejar que opaquen a los principales. Los quiero pero los mantengo en su lugar)**_ Maru asintió y le entrego a Sorato a Rika, mientras Honoka le entregaba a Shun entregaba a Serika. Pero este (Sorato) inmediatamente comenzó a llorar. Rika abrió mucho los ojos y nerviosa comenzó a mecer al niño, pero este solo lloraba mas fuerte. Honoka al ver esto se acerco.

-¿Puedo intentarlo?- pregunto Honoka con tono dulce, Rika bajo la cabeza y asintió resignada. Cuando Honoka tomo al niño, este dejo de llorar casi al instante, comenzando a balbucear para después de unos segundos terminar profundamente dormido. Honoka sonrió automáticamente ante esto.

-Los bebes te aman Honoka... ¿como lo haces?- pregunto Rika tristemente.

-No hago nada... - Rika rebuzno ante esto -es por eso que funciona- la peliazul de larga cabellera la miro sin entender -Rika... tu problema es que al tener a un bebé en brazos, te pones rígida y nerviosa al esforzarte tanto en hacerlo bien. A los bebés no les gusta eso, a ellos les gusta estar en brazos acogedores y protectores. No en brazos de piedra. A la hora de tomar un bebé en brazos, debes relajarte, estar atenta, concentrada y actuar con delicadeza al mismo tiempo. Así el niño se sentirá cómodo y protegido contigo- explico Honoka, muy clara y amorosamente.

-Ya veo- dijo Rika asimilando la nueva información.

-Ten, inténtalo- dijo Honoka, pasando le el bebé a Rika. Que de inmediato se puso dura intentando concentrarse, provocando que el bebé hiciera amague de querer llorar. Honoka al verla, poso sus manos una encada brazo de Rika, y los froto suavemente, Rika levanto la mirada hacía su amiga y la vio negando, por lo que recordó que debía estar segura y relajada. Por lo que relajo sus brazos y hombros y reafirmo sus brazos en un firme agarre. Ante esto, el bebé dejo de hacer muecas y se durmió, pero al poco tiempo comenzó a llorar (N.T: lo siento Rika, pero en verdad eres mala en esto) Honoka sonrió con dulzura y tomo en brazos al niño -No te preocupes- dijo Honoka mientras se ponía al niño al hombro -Eso fue un avance- alago Honoka. Rika sonrió y asintió contenta, mientras Honoka mecía al niño, de una manera tan delicada y especial, que casi parecía que bailaba, tenia los ojos cerrados y el corto cabello se le movía al compás de sus movimientos. Todos los chicos se la quedaron mirando embobados con la belleza de la peliazul. Incluso sus 2 hermanos.

-Es... - hablo Tadase.

-Hermosa- completo Kaoru. Sota, Tora y Toranousuke asintieron.

 _ **(N.T: en este momento todos entraron de repente a una especie de "trance de enamoramiento" por Honoka. Para abreviar, se enamoraron momentáneamente de la hermosa peliazul)**_

-Oigan... - hablo Honoka sacando de su ensimismamiento a los chicos -¿Que creen que estén hablando allí?-

-No lo se... pero ya han estado allí un buen rato, y parece que usaron kido en la puerta para que no podamos escucharlos- dijo Tora.

-Tienes toda la razón Tora, son listos- hablo Shoryu entrando por la ventana -Pero yo lo soy aun más- dijo con una sonrisa presumida -No cerraron la ventana, y como cada ventana de este hospital tiene un pequeño techo para que no se cole el agua cuando llueve, pude pararme allí a escuchar- dijo Shoryu con tono de _"Inocentes ¿creían que podrían dejarme afuera?"_

-Y que escuchaste Shoryu- pregunto Maru.

-Primero estaban hablando de que estaremos 6 años en la academia. Podremos salir los fines de semana, cuando estemos enfermos o heridos, cumpleaños, etc, etc. Luego mi mamá le reprendió al tío Toshiro el ser tan frió, el se enojo pero luego la tía Karin le dio la razón a mi mamá. El tío Toshiro casi grita del enojo pero luego la tía Karin le explico que debía confiar en ellos, y ahora esta llorando. La verdad ya escuche lo que quería así que me regrese- contó Shoryu una vez sentado en el suelo -Serika ¿me permites a Shun?- pidió el pelirrojo cambiando totalmente de tema y extendiendo sus brazos para que se lo entregara, Serika asintió con una sonrisa y le entrego al pequeño niño. Pasaron así unos 10 minutos y luego...

-Niños. Los bebes deben comer- se escucho decir la voz de Rukia. Honoka, que tenía a Sorato en brazos, se dirigió a la habitación, y Shoryu la siguió, al igual que todos los demás. Una vez Shoryu le entrego a Karin el bebé, Honoka hizo amague de soltar a Sorato, pero este de pronto comenzó a llorar.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Honoka más para si que para los demás, volviendo a tomar bien al bebé, y este dejo de llorar. Honoka al verlo sonrió -Ya esta bien, tómalo tía- dijo Honoka volviendo a intentar, pero Sorato, con sus pequeñas manitas, se prendió fuertemente a la torera de Honoka.

-Sorato... piensa que Honoka es su madre- dijo Toranousuke.

-Eso parece- dijo en un susurro Maru. Todos los adultos estaban muy sorprendidos al ver la escena.

-Wow... Honoka, tienes una muy buena mano con los niños- dijo Karin _ **(N.T: Karin no esta enojada por eso sino divertida y un poco celosa. Pero no culparía a Honoka por eso nunca. Sorato terminara siendo muy, MUY apegado a Honoka. Ella (Honoka) sera como una segunda madre para el peliblanco mas pequeño de los Hitsugaya peliblancos)**_

-Tía Karin... lo siento, no era mi... - suplico desesperada Honoka pero fue interrumpida.

-Honoka, no estoy molesta. Son los sentimientos del niño, pero me preocupa porque no se como podremos hacerlo comer- dijo Karin con mueca pensativa.

-Mmm... - Honoka pensó -Oye Sorato. Necesitas comer y pasar tiempo con tu mamá. Prometo que estaré aquí ¿puedes ir?- pregunto Honoka con voz tierna al bebé. Luego, intento darle al niño a Karin y este fue sin rechistar.

-Vaya que Honoka si sabe entenderse con los niños- hablo Yusura sorprendida, haciendo que Honoka quedara como la envidia de cualquier tomate. Todos comenzaron a reír ante la cara tan roja de la pequeña peliazul. Kaoru se acerco a Honoka y la abrazo pasando su brazo izquierdo por encima de sus hombros.

-Bien ¿que aremos ahora?- pregunto Sota.

-Bien, por ahora volveremos a casa a la sociedad de almas ¿ya puedo volver cierto Orihime?- contesto Karin. Orihime asintió ante la pregunta de su amiga -Bien- dijo Karin con decisión -Chicas, pasaremos la fiesta a la 10 división. Toshiro. Mas te vale que vayas pensando en la disculpa que le pedirás de rodillas a Masaki- dijo Karin con tono amenazador a Toshiro, quien con una gota de sudor en su frente asintió.

-Vaya que la tía Karin te tiene bien amaestrado- dijo Shoryu con burla en su voz.

-¡Shoryu!- reprendió Momo con reproche en su mirada, y con las manos en sus caderas. Shoryu sintió una gota caer por su cabeza.

-No Momo... ahora que me doy cuenta. Toshiro le debe una disculpa a Sora y Shoryu también- recalcó Karin. Toshiro abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Y a ellos porque?- pregunto Toshiro cruzando sus brazos.

-Porque según vi en lo que Honoka me mostró, tu le dijiste a Masaki que no escuche a Shoryu aun sabiendo que el tenia toda la razón, entonces, a Shoryu por menospreciarlo. Y a Sora por tener que hacerlo golpearte para que soltaras a Masaki y pudieran venir a ayudarme a mi y a tus 2 hijos menores- dijo Karin con tono macabro, asiendo que Toshiro sintiera un fuerte escalofrío.

-Honoka... no entiendo nada ¿podrías mostrarnos a las mujeres lo que paso?- dijo Rukia con tono confundido.

-No solo a las mujeres. A todos, incluso a Toshiro. Quiero que sienta vergüenza por su actitud- dijo Karin.

-Tendré que transformarme para que todos puedan verlo. ¿Puedo?- pregunto Honoka mirando a Ishida. Que sonrió y asintió. ( **-Ishida: adoro la educación de esta niña. Espero que entre a la 5 división, tal vez si pasa suficiente tiempo con Ichigo, a el se le pegue un poco-** ) Honoka salió de su cuerpo.

-Llega hacía mi con tu luz pura y préstame tu fuerza... Ryusei- las luces de la habitación se hicieron un poco mas intensas -Esto es exactamente lo que paso. Miren- dijo Honoka. Todos vieron la escena desde que Yuzu le aviso a Toshiro que Karin estaba en trabajo de parto. Luego cuando Shoryu tuvo la idea y Toshiro se enojo. El golpe de Sora. A partir de ahí, se vieron 2 escenas distintas, en una, mostraba lo que seguía pasando con Renji y los niños y en la otra se veía lo que Honoka hizo para ayudar a los bebés, y luego se concluyo cuando los demás (los niños y Renji) llegaron al hospital. Honoka desactivo su zanpakuto y regreso a su gigai, el que Kaoru estaba cargando cual princesa, al despertar y se acomodo en el suelo.

-¿Todo eso fue lo que paso?- pregunto Rukia incrédula. Los niños y hombres que estuvieron presentes en la escena asintieron (menos Toshiro) -Ya veo- dijo Rukia. Todas las mujeres (menos Karin) agacharon la cabeza. Todos los hombre (en especial Toshiro) se hicieron para atrás. Las mujeres levantaron la cabeza con la cara mas terrorífica del mundo.

-Toshiro, idiota- gritaron todas. Toshiro salto del susto y se hizo aun mas atrás que los demás. Luego, las mujeres voltearon a sus maridos (Orihime no, Orihime se quedo viendo a Toshiro fijamente) -¿Y ustedes que mierda hacían mientras tanto? poco más y pensé que se sentaban a mirar las nubes- gritaron al unisono las mujeres (de nuevo... Orihime y Karin no) a sus maridos, quienes se pusieron azules del susto, se pudo ver como a Ichigo y Hanataro se les salio (de la cintura para arriba) el alma del gigai, pues sus mujeres fueron las que mas fuerte gritaron _ **(N.T: si... Ururu con el tiempo se hizo un poco más normal. Y si te metes con alguno de esos niños. Te va a agarrar como a un hollow clase 1)**_ Karin y los niños soltaron una inmensa carcajada.

-Maldición ¡Que qui hay mas gente aparte de nosotros!- se quejo Ishida.

-No te preocupes tío Uryuu... c-cuando entre puse otra berrera de kido. Ya me imaginaba que esto sucedería- dijo Honoka con un pequeño rubor.

-Como se esperaba de ti Honoka. Eres muy lista- alago Kaoru.

-Me alegro Honoka. Hiciste bien- le agradeció Uryuu con voz más relajada. Sorato comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

-Parece... que Sorato ya quiere estar contigo de vuelta- hablo Karin a Honoka con una pequeña pero sincera y algo dolida sonrisa. La peliazul asintió y se acerco a la cama, pero antes de tomar al niño, se abrazo fuertemente a Karin.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención- dijo la pequeña peli-azul a su tía. Luego se separo y tomo al pequeño que aún lloraba en brazos. Sorato se calmo rápidamente y casi dormido, llevo su pequeña manita a la oreja de Honoka y comenzó a acariciar el lóbulo con sus dedos indice y pulgar. De esta manera, el niño se durmió.

-Tía. Entiendo que tal vez estés un poquito dolida pero, yo no pude tener a ninguno de los niños ¿me prestarías a Shun unos segundos?- pregunto Yoko poniendo ojitos.

-Pero por supuesto que si. Y no estoy ni dolida ni enojada. Entiendo que no siempre se puede ser el preferido- dijo Karin con una sonrisa -Ademas, yo soy la preferida de 3 de mis 4 hijos. Creo que soy la que más a ganado- dijo Karin maliciosamente mirando a Toshiro.

-¿Como que eres la favorita de los 3? Kaoru me prefiere a mi- dijo Toshiro protegiendo su orgullo.

-No es cierto- dijo Kaoru indiferente, dándole una patada al orgullo de su padre.

-Pues Masaki me prefiere- dijo Toshiro apoyándose en su ultima opción, pues Shun, si bien parecía que le agradaba estar en los brazos de Toshiro, se lo veía mas feliz con su madre.

-Pues... si es como dices yo lo diría en tiempo pasado, pues por como la trataste ahora yo diría que eres la persona a la que mas odia- dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa llena de crueldad. Todos pudieron ver como una hermosa piedra de 5 toneladas caía sobre Toshiro. Se pudo escuchar la gran carcajada general.

-D-disculpen que llegue a arruinar este momento. Pero ya m-me estoy cansando un poco de mantener la barrera, pues h-hemos estado aquí por c-casi 1 hora y deberé convertirme en shinigami para c-continuar- dijo Honoka.

-Bien. Honoka esta en lo cierto- dijo Tatsuki -Chicos (le habla a los niños y niñas) dividan se en 2 grupos, uno que vaya y prepare a Karin un sitio cómodo en la sala de la 10 división. El otro, ira conmigo a traer a Masaki aquí para que transporte a Karin a la sociedad de almas ahorrándole la carrera, y ustedes- dijo mirando a los hombres -se encargaran de pasar la fiesta junto con el primer grupo. Y alguien por favor resucite a Toshiro. Quiero todo listo en 1 hora... si no se la verán conmigo, y les aseguro que no les gustara- termino Tatsuki con tono oscuro, y golpean su palma con su puño. Todos asintieron con muchas gotas en la cabeza e hicieron un saludo militar y desaparecieron, pero luego aparecieron nuevamente Renji e Ichigo y despegaron a Toshiro del suelo para luego volver a desaparecer -Karin... ¿que aremos con Sorato? ¿Quieres que intentemos dejártelo o que nos lo llevemos?- pregunto Tatsuki con voz suave.

-Sorato no querrá que lo separemos de Honoka- dijo Karin con mueca pensativa _ **(N.T: Karin de verdad que no se siente mal)**_ -Creo que sera mejor que se lo lleven- dijo Karin -aunque, estaría bien intentar (tono inseguro y con la cabeza baja) solo por las dudas- dijo la pelinegra que estaba en la camilla.

\- ... - Honoka se acerco con una sonrisa y le entrego al bebé -tu eres su madre. A ti te ama más. Así que no quiero que vuelvas a poner esa cara- dijo Honoka, con voz de una mujer verdaderamente muy madura, dejando de lado su gran timidez. Pues esta era una situación, que requería de una actitud seria, segura y amable -Hasta los bebés pueden tener mejores amigos- El bebé se acomodo en el hombro izquierdo de Karin, y comenzó a acariciarle la oreja para así quedar profundamente dormido.

-Honoka... cuando se trata de niños, eres capas de sorprendernos como ninguna- Alago Shoryu abrazando a Honoka como suele hacerlo Kaoru, la peliazul de corta melena se sonrojo, pero aun así asintió. Kaoru sintió algo molesto en la boca del estomago, y unas ganas inmensas de irse de allí, estaba enojado... furioso.

-Quisiera que me respondas una pregunta- dijo Maru detrás de Kaoru, este volteo a ver a su bajita prima, la cual estaba bastante seria, el peliblanco asintió, indicándole a Maru que la escuchaba -¿Querrás mi ayuda o no?- pregunto la pelinegra yendo directo a su punto.

-¿Como que ayuda?- pregunto Kaoru sin entender.

-Me refiero a ¿si querrás que te siga guiando? con respecto a la autoestima de Honoka y a dejarla convivir con los demás, y con esa sobre protección excesiva hacía Masaki- dijo sería y con una extraña mirada.

-Sabes. Creo que no podre hacer esto solo- dijo Kaoru con la mirada perdida -Pero tampoco quiero depender de ti Maru. Tal vez, con unos cuantos concejos de vez en cuando, podría lograr mejorar mas por mi mismo- dijo el peliblanco regresando su mirada a la oji-ocre.

-Pues... si lo que quiere son concejos, ahora te aconsejo que te alegres por el abrazo de Shoryu y la reacción de Honoka, en lugar de molestarte- dijo Maru.

-¿Cómo lo... ?- pregunto Kaoru siendo interrumpido.

-Kaoru ¿realmente piensas que soy tan tonta? soy capas de entender de sentimientos y temas adultos. Y tu eres el primer primo que tuve, te conozco como a la palma de mi mano, se tus reacciones, lo que contestaras. Eres una de las personas más importantes para mi. No me creas una inútil, para mi no hay peor cosa que eso- dijo Maru con la cabeza gacha, y apretando sus puños.

-¡M-Maru!-dijo Kaoru abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente -Yo... jamas creí eso. Te amo mucho enana- le aseguró Kaoru a su prima. Pero esta lo empujo.

-No me mientas Kaoru... se bien que me crees una tonta, una completa idiota. Al menos ten la decencia de no mentirme. Porque el que me mientas con algo así de importante para mi, es la peor de las burlas. Ya te di el concejo, creo que me voy- dijo la pelinegra alejándose junto con Yoko, que la esperaba.

-Oe, Maru- dijo Kaoru, a punto estaba de comenzar a perseguirla cuando.

-Eres un idiota- dijo Shoryu estallando en carcajadas -¿No te dijo que tenías que saber cuando era o no requerida tu presencia?- dijo Shoryu ya un poco más calmado -Te engaño totalmente, ahora que lo pienso. Nuestras chicas tienen un gran futuro como actrices o bailarinas (por nuestras chicas se refiere a todas las niñas del grupo. Las mejores son Maru, Masaki y Honoka. Luego les sigue Yusura, Yoko, Rika y Serika) nos volveríamos millonarios- dijo Shoryu.

-¿Y se trata de mi prima? yo ni cuenta me di que estaba actuando- dijo Kaoru distraidamente.

-Niños, nos vamos- hablo Tatsuki.

 _-¡Ya vamos!-_ dijeron los niños al unisono.

Los 12 chicos y Tatsuki se dirigieron a la tienda Urahara (Tora cargo a Tatsuki) con shumpo. Llegaron y luego de que abandonaran sus gigai (Tatsuki tuvo que aprender a separarse de su cuerpo para poder ir a vivir en la sociedad de almas, Orihime e Ishida tuvieron que hacer los mismo) entraron por la puerta seika, y corrieron con shumpo al final del túnel ( **-Todos: ¿Porque siempre que pasamos toca limpieza?-** )

 **Ya en la sociedad de almas, en la décima división.**

-Ustedes vayan ordenando el campo de entrenamiento y sacando a los inútiles de aquí (Por inútiles se refiere a los shinigamis de la 10 división)- dijo Tatsuki -Yo iré a por Masaki para que traiga a Karin y a los niños- dijo Tatsuki dirigiéndose a la habitación de Masaki. Al entrar, Tatsuki se encontró con una escena que no esperaba, su hijo acostado en la cama de Masaki, dormido y Masaki con la cabeza en el pecho de Sora. Los colores subieron levemente a la cara de Tatsuki, pero no de ira, sino por lo bochornoso de la situación.

-Sora- susurro Tatsuki en el oído de su hijo -Sora- repitió y el pelirrojo despertó, lo primero que vio fue a su madre con su dedo indice sobre sus labios indicándole que hiciera silencio, entonces el pelirrojo cayo en cuenta que tenía a Masaki aun dormida sobre el. El pelirrojo asintió y muy lentamente, aparto a la pelinegra de encima suyo.

-¿Que haces aquí mamá?-pregunto Sora en un susurro.

-Necesitamos a Masaki para que traiga aquí a Karin- dijo Tatsuki -Por otro lado... ¿no soy yo la que debería preguntarte porque estabas acostado con Masaki?- dijo Tatsuki a su hijo (tiene la frente azul con las lineas negras como en los anime) rascando nerviosamente su lado derecho de la frente.

-Vi a Masaki tumbando arboles, tuvimos una batalla, se desmayo, la traje aquí, cuando estaba por irme me pidió que me quedara, me acosté a la orilla de la cama para irme luego que se durmiera, pero ella me utilizo de almohada así que no la quise despertar, me dormí, llegaste, me explicaste que querías, me preguntaste porque estaba yo aquí y te conté diciendo que... - Sora iba a comenzar otra vez, por lo que Tatsuki le tapo la boca. Siempre que hacia eso, su madre no pedía mas detalles, lo cual le favorecía puesto que se vería obligado a contarle que le robó 2 besos a Masaki, y que le dijo a Juro que ella le pertenecía, etc, etc.

-Tuviste suerte que Kaoru haya detenido a Toshiro de venir, por poco y pierdo a mi único hijo- dijo Tatsuki con ton aliviado. Los pelos de Sora se pusieron de punta.

-¿El tío Toshiro?- Sora abrió muy grande los ojos.

-Si... por poco y mueres Sora, debes tener más precaución, eres igual a tu padre. Nunca prestas atención- dijo Tatsuki aun en un susurro, golpeando su frente y negando resignada con una pequeña sonrisa. Sora abrió sus ojos dándose cuenta de que verdaderamente había algo con su madre ( **-Sora: primero hace 3 meses en el cumpleaños de los gemelos se largo a llorar en lugar de golpearme como de costumbre. Segundo en los entrenamientos con papá cuando ella le recrimino ser muy duro conmigo. Tercero ya no me da clases de artes marciales. Cuarto, Honoka me pregunta por su estado. Y quinto, mamá niega con una sonrisa cuando normalmente me gritaría que este mas atento. Conclusión: pasar tanto tiempo con la tía Orihime le afecto el cerebro, o algo importante a pasado, Honoka lo sabe y mamá aun no me lo dice. Si mamá no me lo a dicho todavía no lo hará si se lo pregunto. Solo me queda una opción-** ) los pensamientos de Sora se vieron interrumpidos por Masaki que despertó.

-Mmm... hola- dijo Masaki -¡Gran entrenamiento Sora!- dijo alegremente la pequeña al recordar la tarde, ya dejando de estar tan afectada por su enojo. Pero Sora casi no la escuchaba, su mente estaba en otro lado, o más bien, en otra persona.

-Mamá.. siento la presión espiritual de Honoka cerca ¿esta aquí verdad?- pregunto Sora ignorando (sin darse cuenta) a Masaki, quien abrió los ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta de que su amigo pensaba en Honoka en lugar de escucharla. Tatsuki asintió también sorprendida por la actitud de su hijo. Este puso una cara de determinación -Perfecto- sonrió ( **-Sora: ahora no te escapas Honoka-** ) y luego desapareció con shumpo.

-¿Que fue eso?- pregunto distraidamente la pelinegra mayor en esa habitación.

-No lo se- dijo Masaki con voz extrañada -El... ni siquiera escucho cuando le hable- dijo Masaki aun con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Masaki, necesitamos que traigas a Karin y a los gemelos hasta aquí. Queremos ahorrarles la carrera- dijo Tatsuki desviando el tema de su hijo. Masaki asintió sonriente y desapareció, pues, cuando nadie la vio, dejo un copo sobre el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Karin _ **(N.T: ella siempre ase eso cuando sabe que tendrá que volver a ese lugar o algo así)**_

 **Con Sora.**

-¿Donde, donde?- murmuraba Sora volteando por todos lados, encima que la 10 división era enorme. El pelirrojo siguió corriendo y buscando a Honoka por todos lados. Sora diviso una melena azul y corrió en su dirección, pero esta resulto ser Rika y no Honoka, por lo que siguió corriendo. El pelirrojo creyó escuchar la risa de Honoka en la cocina, por lo que se dirigió allí rápidamente, era Honoka, y se encontraba con Kaoru ( **-Sora: si Kaoru esta de por medio ella lo usara para librarse, vete, vete-** ) pensaba Sora.

-Traeré los ingredientes- dijo Kaoru saliendo de la cocina dirigiéndose, seguramente, a la 11 división; mas específicamente, al cuarto de Yachiru, después de todo, si de cosas dulces o ingredientes para hacerlas se trata, ella lo tiene todo.

-Si... iré a organizar un poco el patio con los chicos mientras tanto- dijo para si la pequeña niña dirigiéndose a la puerta. Cuando la chica estaba ya por cruzar el lumbral de la puerta, una gran mano la tomo fuertemente del brazo y la empujo nuevamente dentro de la cocina, quedando detrás de la heladera (hay bastante espacio detrás de la heladera) hasta terminar con la espalda sobre la pared, Sora (Honoka había cerrado los ojos del susto por lo que no sabía que era Sora) puso su mano izquierda (con la que había tomado el brazo de Honoka) sobre el hombro derecho de Honoka y apoyo el resto del brazo un poco más arriba del pecho de la niña, para evitar que escapara, la pequeña estaba a punto de gritar, pero la otra mano de su "captor" se poso sobre su boca.

-Ni se te ocurra gritar Honoka- dijo Sora en un susurro, Honoka abrió grande sus ojos al reconocer la voz del chico del que estaba "enamorada".

-Sora- susurro, pero al imaginarse lo que este querría _ **(N.T: no se imagino nada malo... de hecho, su pensamiento fue acertado)**_ comenzó a forcejear aun más fuerte que antes.

-Honoka quédate quieta- le exigió Sora con enojo.

-Sora ya suéltame- dijo Honoka.

-Dime que es lo que le pasa a mi madre, se que tu lo sabes- dijo Sora sin hacer caso al pedido de Honoka.

-Sora... ya te dije que no me corresponde decírtelo- dijo Honoka agachando la cabeza.

-Por favor Honoka, te lo ruego, si algo malo le pasa- dijo Sora con lagrimas aproximándose. Honoka lo vio sorprendida, y tomo las mejilla de su "amado" pelirrojo.

-No llores- dijo Honoka -te lo digo pero, ni siquiera tu madre sabe que estoy al tanto, así que por favor no le digas a nadie- dijo Honoka. Sora asintió -Sora... tendrás otros 2 hermanos en 6 meses. Un niño y una niña- dijo Honoka, Sora agrandó los ojos, tanto que Honoka pensó que se le saldrían de órbita.

-¿Lo dices enserio Honoka?- pregunto Sora con los ojos iluminados. Honoka soltó una delicada risa y asintió. Sora tomo la mano de Honoka, los saco de detrás de la heladera y la abraso fuerte _**(N.T: por diossss... me imagine esta escena con fondo rosa, en cámara lenta y Honoka ruborizada. Casi me da un patatús al imaginarlo * W *)**_ Honoka se quedo estática, pero luego de unos segundos correspondió poniéndose de puntitas (apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sora)

-Ahora que lo pienso... es la primera vez que nos abrazamos. Y eso que nos conocemos de siempre- dijo Honoka casi con tristeza.

-Nunca me sentí muy unido a ti. Pero no quiere decir que no nos podamos volver más amigos-dijo Sora apretando un poco más a Honoka. La pequeña peli azul se sentía en el cielo, pero algo estaba en su mente ( **-Honoka: los abrazos de Kaoru... son mas cálidos-** ) -¿No lo crees así?- pregunto Sora.

Ninguno de los 2 noto que Kaoru había llegado, el pequeño peliblanco se quedo estático en la puerta al ver a Honoka y Sora abrazándose.

-Yo también- dijo Honoka con una sonrisa, que si bien Sora no vio, Kaoru si. ( **-Kaoru: ¿ella también que? ¿ella también lo ama ¿Sora se le confeso? ¿no estaba enamorado de Masaki?-** ) Kaoru sintió colmo una pequeña gotita de agua caía de su ojo derecho, se llevo la mano a la cara, y se sorprendió al sentir la pequeña lagrima. Kaoru comenzó a correr, pero una mano lo detuvo cuando estaba a unos cuantos metros de la puerta que llevaba al campo de entrenamiento.

-Si vas a espiar a la gente, al menos entiende de lo que están hablando en lugar de sacar conclusiones precipitadas- hablo Masaki. Kaoru abrió sus ojos un tanto sorprendido ( **-Kaoru: ¿Masaki estaba viendo también? no la vi-** )

-No hay nada por entender. Sora se confeso, Honoka correspondió. Fin de la historia- dijo Kaoru quitando su mano bruscamente.

-No, no fue ahí. Sora "secuestro" a Honoka apenas te fuiste y le pregunto que era lo que pasaba con la tía Tatsuki que estaba tan extraña. Honoka le contó que la tía Tatsuki esta embarazada de mellizos, Sora se puso muy feliz y abrazo a Honoka. Ella dijo que era la primera vez que se abrazaban aunque se conocieran de toda la vida, Sora dijo que ahora podrían hacerse mas cercanos, fue ahí cuando tu llegaste y escuchaste el "Yo también" de Honoka refiriéndose a que pensaba que eso podría pasar. Te fuiste sin entender nada y ahora te sientes como un completo idiota - redacto Masaki con los brazos cruzados, haciendo que Kaoru sintiese que tenía la palabra "IDIOTA" escrita en la frente. Masaki soltó una gran carcajada -No tienes la palabra "IDIOTA" escrita en la frente, pero si quieres traigo un marcador y te la escribo ¿que color prefieres?- se burlo Masaki. _**(N.T: telepatía de gemelos... que miedo**_ **(escalofrío estilo anime)** _ **)**_

-A veces te detesto- refunfuño Kaoru. Masaki sonrió y le saco la lengua.

 **3 meses mas tarde. A solo 1 día de que los niños se vayan.**

Masaki despertó debido al llanto de uno de sus hermanitos. Shun estaba llorando mucho, Kaoru no se encontraba y Sorato estaba durmiendo plácidamente. La pequeña no sentía a nadie cerca del cuartel. Masaki tomo al pelinegro más pequeño de la casa y este dejo de llorar a los pocos segundos. ( **-Masaki: ¿por que no hay nadie aquí?-** ) pregunto Masaki, quien tomo a Sorato que ni se inmuto, también en brazos y los transporto a los 3 a la cocina, dejo a ambos bebés dormidos en el corral _ **(N.T: esos que son como rejas, algo así, no se u . uU)**_ que había en el living.

La pelinegra pudo distinguir una nota en la mesa del comedor _"Masaki, amor. Espero que te ayas levantado de buen animo, necesito que cuides a tus hermanos hasta que yo llegue a medio día, fui a acompañar a Yuzu al pediatra, a Kazumi_ _ **(N.T: significa paz y belleza, es el calco de Yuzu, y el esposo de Yuzu es ¿listos?... ¡Kira! es el rubio que en el anime siempre estaba con Momo y cuidando de ella)**_ _le dio una fiebre muy alta, y Yuzu me llamo para que la ayudara, después de todo aun es una madre principiante. La leche de los chicos esta en la heladera, calienta durante 8 minutos metiendo el biberón en una olla con agua y poniendo esta en el fuego, ya me has visto hacerlo más veces. Tu padre se fue con Ichigo a cazar hollows, ambos están muy mal por el hecho de que se irán mañana. Kaoru se levanto temprano y dijo que se iría a entrenar hasta la hora del almuerzo. Si necesitas ayuda con los niños llama a Honoka, sabes que tus hermanos la adoran. Suerte ¡Te amo mucho corazón!"_ decía en ella. La pequeña miro el reloj 11:45. Masaki sonrió a la nada y tomo de la encimera un par de galletas que Honoka le había traído el día anterior. Escucho que algo se movía en el living, Sorato y Shun se habían levantado y estaban golpeando la reja del corral.

-Hola mis amores- dijo Masaki tomando a ambos niños en brazos. Shun se puso bien derecho para deslizarse hasta el piso y Sorato hizo lo mismo, cuando ambos niños quedaron parados en el suelo (cada uno apoyando la espalda en una de las piernas de Masaki) extendieron sus manos hasta arriba y Masaki las tomo, así comenzaron a caminar.

-¿Saben? ambos son muy distintos, aunque iguales- dijo Masaki, hablando con los bebés (son ambos muy listos, ya casi hablan, y entienden bien a los demás cuando les hablan) -Shun, eres simpático y amigable, te gusta estar feliz y nunca dejas de sonreír, pero no permites que nadie te obligue a hacer algo que no quieres. Sorato, tienes un carácter duro, cara fría y calculadora, parece que buscas alejar a los demás. No te gusta expresar tus emociones. Y finges desinterés en todo- Masaki soltó una pequeña risita tierna -Ustedes... son el día y la noche. Muy diferentes, pero de igual modo conectados. Me recuerdan a Kaoru y a mi. Chicos, creo que ya saben que me iré, que mañana no estaré aquí. Algunos dicen que los bebes con tiempo de no ver a una persona, pierden la confianza en esta, o no la reconocen. No me olviden, yo vendré cada semana. No me olviden- dijo Masaki, pero de pronto, la pelinegra sintió como si algo en su interior vibrara, un muy mal presentimiento y los niños comenzaron a llorar.

 _-¡Masaki, alguien entro en la división!-_ alerto Yukihime _-¡Y no es amigo!-_ dijo.

Masaki tomo a ambos niños uno en cada brazo, justo apareció alguien tras ella, la pelinegra logro voltearse a tiempo para ver (aunque no vio nada pues el enemigo era ¡UNA SOMBRA CON FORMA DE HOMBRE! tenía una espada) cuando este blandió su espada, logrando saltar para evitarlo.

 _-Liberame-_ Murmur Yukihime _-¡Liberame -_ Grito.

 _-No puedo, no puedo tomarte Yukihime, no puedo soltar a alguno. Yukihime ¿que es esto?-_ pregunto en su mente Masaki, mientras desesperada apretaba más a los niños a ella y saltaba por todos lados _-Yukihime estoy nerviosa dime donde tengo copos, no recuerdo ningún lugar-_ Shun y Sorato cada vez lloraban más fuerte, pero no hubo tiempo de responder para Yukihime, la sombra golpeo a Masaki con su espada mientras esta estaba en el aire, pero antes de caer puso su espalda para evitar que los niños se golpeen, la pelinegra comenzó a sangrar y ya casi no podía pararse.

- _¡Masaki!_ \- grito Yukihime desesperada. La pelinegra ya veía nublado, pero estaba en juego la vida de sus hermanos y bajo ninguna circunstancia se rendiría, Masaki se levanto y siguió esquivando (más torpemente) los ataques de la sombra.

 _-Llama a Kaoru, trae a cualquiera que tenga un copo de nieve ¡TRAE AYUDA POR FAVOR!-_ pidió Masaki con lagrimas. Luego de un rato Masaki acabo de rodillas, ya había perdido mucha sangre. La sombra volvió a alzar su zanpakuto y ella casi no podía moverse ( **-Masaki: Shun, Sorato... lo siento-** ) dijo la pelinegra con un mar de lagrimas en sus ojos, y con espasmos. El enemigo comenzó a bajar su zanpakuto, y los niños no paraban de llorar, la espada ya estaba a pocos cm. de la niña, que se aferro mas a sus hermanos intentando inútilmente protegerlos.

-¡Masaki!- se escucho un grito femenino. Un fuerte ruido de una zanpakuto golpeando contra otra se escucho por todo el cuartel -¡Quema a tus enemigos... Suzuno!- una gran ráfaga de fuego salió despedida de la zanpakuto de la salvadora de Masaki, la cual, logro derrotar a la sombra.

-Mami- dijo Masaki con lagrimas imparables, cayendo desmayada al suelo. Los bebés gatearon para salir de debajo de su hermana, Shun se sentó a llorar en el gran charco de sangre y Sorato movía a su hermana tratando de despertarla.

-Masaki- grito Karin con mucha impresión al ver a su hija desmayada en un gran charco de su propia sangre, y con una extensa herida en su costado de la cual brotaba aun más. Karin tomo a Masaki en brazos cual princesa con mucho cuidado, y con algunas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos (-Karin: ¿porque me fui? ¿porque la deje sola? ¡MALDICIÓN!-)

-Tía Karin- dijo una voz suave entrando al escuadrón.

-Maru... necesito que bañes a Sorato y Shun, si Toshiro o Kaoru o, o ambos llegan, diles que vayan con urgencia al cuarto escuadrón. Cuando termines ve allí con los bebés- dijo Karin como loca, cuando Maru llego corriendo muy asustada por lo que había dicho su tía y vio a su prima así soltó un grito ahogado -¿Maru entendiste?- pregunto Karin con desespero, Maru asintió y Karin desapareció con shumpo. Karin sentía que el camino se le hacía eterno aun con shumpo, y cuando llego al cuarto escuadrón -¡Unohana deja lo que estas haciendo sea lo que sea!- grito Karin no más abrir la puerta. La capitana Unohana salio rápido de su oficina al escuchar el grito seguida por Honoka.

-¡Masaki!- grito Honoka comenzando a correr para alcanzar a su mejor amiga, con lagrimas en los ojos -Santo cielo... es muy profunda- dijo Honoka, que tapo la herida (o lo que alcanzaba) con su mano izquierda, justo en ese momento pudo ver todo lo que ocurrió -A perdido mucha sangre... traeré a Kaoru. Capitana por favor... le ruego que la ayude- dijo Honoka con lagrimas escapando de sus ojos. La capitana asintió y la peliazul puso la mano derecha cubriendo los ojos de Masaki, luego desapareció con shumpo rumbo al campo de entrenamiento, donde Kaoru le dijo que estaría.

 _ **(N.T: Honoka no tiene aun suficiente poder para curar heridas tan fuertes o para revivir a la gente... por eso entrena con Unohana, para lograr explotar todo su potencial medico. Por eso no pudo hacer nada por Masaki)**_

-Kaoru- grito Honoka, frenando y quedando frente al peliblanco que entrenaba, el cual, al ver las lagrimas en los ojos de Honoka le dio su total atención -Masaki fue atacada en la división, no pudo hacer nada por proteger a los niños, esta en urgencias con la capitana Unohana, necesita sangre, perdió mucha. Kaoru ve rápido- el peliblanco estaba impactado pero reacciono de inmediato.

-Avísale a los demás y pasa a mi casa a por mis hermanos, te veo en la cuarta- dijo Kaoru desapareciendo ( **-Kaoru: maldición... Masaki ¡resiste!-** ) rogaba mentalmente el oji-esmeralda.

-Shoryu se que estas aquí... ayúdame a avisarle a los otros- grito la peliazul pero casi ni respiraba de los nervios y estaba a punto de colapsar, las piernas le fallaron y casi cae al suelo.

-Honoka estas muy nerviosa respira- dijo Shoryu apareciendo de nada, _(N.T: tiene el cuarto mejor shumpo, el primero es Tadase, luego Kaoru, sigue Masaki y luego el)_ el pelirrojo la abrazo por el costado izquierdo rodeando sus hombros (los hombros de Honoka) con sus brazos, evitando que cayera al suelo. Pero el pelirrojo tampoco podía estarse calmado. Honoka asintió, y aun llorando comenzó a respirar y exhalar, ni 30 segundos pasaron que la peliazul se levanto de vuelta.

-Iré a buscar a los bebés, Shoryu alerta a Tadase, con su velocidad nos ayudara más rápido, luego avisa a quien más puedas y ve a la cuarta división- dijo Honoka desapareciendo. Cuando la pequeña llego a la 10 división, encontró todo abierto. Entro y se encontró a Maru terminando de cambiar a Shun, cuándo la pelinegra vio a Honoka entrar...

-Honoka, no creerás lo que paso... - dijo Maru aun llorando.

-Lo se, yo estaba en la cuarta... no esta bien, debemos llevar a los niños al hospital y revisarlos por si tienen alguna herida o contusión. Ya le dije a Kaoru y Shoryu esta avisando a los otros y... y- Honoka estallo en lagrimas y callo de rodillas gritando de desesperación. Maru se arrodillo frente a Honoka y también llorando a mares abrazo a Honoka.

-Los niños están bien, ya los revise. Vamos- dijo Maru intentando verse fuerte por Honoka.

-Iré a avisar al tío Toshiro, lleva a los niños al hospital- Honoka se dirigió a la puerta cuando el llanto de Sorato se hizo presente.

-Quiere que lo lleves- dijo Maru, Honoka se apresuro a tomar a Sorato y sin perder un segundo más se fue con shumpo. Cuando llego a la montaña _(N.T: creo que se llamaba Sogioku, en la que casi asesinan a Rukia. Vamos a dejarle "montaña e ejecución" ;D)_ vio como Toshiro e Ichigo aparecían por la puerta seikai.

-Hola Hon... - el saludo de Ichigo se interrumpió al ver esa sangre en la mano de la niña.

-¿Que ocurrió?- pregunto Toshiro, Sorato extendió los brazos hacía Toshiro y este lo cargo. Honoka levanto las 2 manos (con las palmas mirando al cielo) y les mostró a los adultos lo que había ocurrido -¡MIERDA!- el peliblanco salio disparado hacia la cuarta.

-Ya cumplí- dijo Honoka mientras caía desmayada, producto de los nervios, poco oxigeno y miedo. Ichigo la tomo en brazos evitando que cayera y con shumpo se fue camino a la cuarta división...

Al llegar, Ichigo vio como todos (los otros niños y sus padres, junto con Yachiru, Rangiku, etc ) estaban fuera de la oficina de Unohana, seguramente donde atendían a Masaki. Tadase tenía en brazos a Shun y Sorato estaba con Maru. Serika y Rika estaban en el piso sentadas cruzando sus manos y sollozando, Sota y Tora estaban uno frente a otro de brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Yusura estaba llorando en los brazos de Momo y Toranousuke sentado en el regazo de Ururu soltando espasmos pero sin lagrimas. Yoko estaba abrazada a Shoryu llorando y el pelirrojo luchaba por no dejar salir las lagrimas. Sora parecía un zonbie. Todos voltearon a ver quien había llegado y se alteraron y saltaron de sus lugares al ver a Honoka en brazos de Ichigo.

-Debo entrar- dijo Honoka aun en los brazos de Ichigo.

-¿Estas mejor?- pregunto Ichigo preocupado.

-Solo estaba juntando raitatsu- dijo Honoka con una sonrisa, Ichigo asintió y la bajo al suelo -Yoko, tía Rukia, debemos entrar. Nosotras podemos dar un poco de sangre a Masaki, Kaoru no puede dar suficiente- las mencionadas asintieron, y emprendieron camino al despacho/consultorio de la capitana de la cuarta división. Sin mas tiempo que perder, las 3 chicas entraron al lugar, Kaoru estaba en una silla casi dormido y Toshiro estaba con el apoyando una mano en cada hombro de su hijo para mantenerlo en equilibrio, Karin se encontraba sosteniendo la mano de Masaki mientras Unohana e Issane curaban la herida, o lo intentaban.

-Santo Cielo retumbar Rukia.

-Yoko saca a Kaoru de aquí y vuelve enseguida- la peli-marrón asintió y paso el brazo izquierdo de Kaoru alrededor de sus hombros para poder cargarlo -Ven tía Rukia, comenzare la extracción de sangre- Rukia asintió y se sentó donde antes estaba Kaoru. Honoka extrajo 1 litro, Yoko entro y sin palabra se sentó, a ella, Honoka le saco medio litro. Luego, Honoka se sentó y se extrajo a si misma medio litro de sangre. La peliazul tomo la mano de Toshiro (el también es sangre universal) lo sentó y le extrajo otro litro, la sangre de todos estaba junta en la misma bolsa térmica. Al terminar, Honoka llevo la bolsa a donde estaban llevando a cabo la operación. La puso en el lugar de la otra bolsa (la que antes contenía la sangre de Kaoru) y se puso una especie de delantal que también tenían Issane y Unohana, y conecto la bolsa a Masaki para mantenerla (medianamente) estable -Rayos... la herida perforo el riñón- murmuro Honoka. Issane y Unohana la miraron sorprendidas, pues ellas no habían notado que de ahí provenía la sangre, la peliazul comenzó a sanar el riñón de Masaki, ya listo eso, la mayor parte de la sangre dejo de fluir (de la herida) e Issane comenzó a unir las venas y arterias que habían sido cortadas. La capitana Unohana se dedico a unir todos los tejidos nuevamente. El costado de Masaki estaba casi como si nada, solo tenía un moretón entre morado y negro bastante amplio, que le dolería por unos cuantos días. Honoka comenzó a limpiar los restos de sangre del cuerpo de Masaki y a curar pequeños rasguños, raspones y torceduras. Karin se sentó en la cama y puso el torso de Masaki entre sus brazos y Toshiro se acerco a abrazarla. Ya listo todo aquello, la capitana y la teniente de la 4 división decidieron abrir la puerta para que los demás pudieran entrar. Todos entraron al vuelo, pero nadie logro superar el shumpo de todos los niños, quienes entraron a penas la puerta abrió lo suficiente

 _-¡Masaki!-_ dijeron al unisono. Los pulmones de los niños volvieron a llenarse de aire cuando vieron a Masaki entra los brazos de Karin. Sora se acerco primero y abrazo a Masaki aun llorando.

-Tonta... no pudiste hacer nada. Por una vez que te dejo sola y mira lo que pasa- se quejo Sora -Menos mal no tardaste un minuto más. Si no, la próxima vez que me verías seria en mi reencarnación _ **(N.T: creo que eso es lo que pasa... cuando un shinigami o alma de la sociedad de almas muere, renace ¿no? espero que si)**_ \- dijo Sora con una sonrisa relajada.

 _-Sak-_ dijeron las gemelas aun tomadas de las manos acercándose a la cama.

-¿como se encuentra?- pregunto Yoko, ella había salido luego de donar su sangre

-¿Ya esta bien?- pregunto Sota con tono de suplica. Unohana asintió.

-Masaki, Masaki- dijeron Toranousuke y Yusura.

-Primita- dijo Maru con muchas lagrimas. Shun (aun estaba con Tadase) comenzó a estirar los brazos, dejando entender que quería ir con su hermana. Masaki comenzó a abrir muy lentamente sus ojos. Su vista estaba nublada, veía todo borroso.

-No te preocupes, tu vista no esta afectada- hablo Honoka, quien se acerco más a la camilla y se coloco del lado derecho de Masaki, Karin se alejo para dejar trabajar a la mini-doctora, Honoka paso su brazo izquierdo por detrás de la espalda de la pelinegra, y tomo su hombro izquierdo (con la mano izquierda pero eso es obvio), luego hecho a Masaki hacia atrás haciéndole entender que se apoyara en ella. Honoka con su palma, cubrió los ojos de Masaki nuevamente, y su mano comenzó a brillar -Cuando llegaste, tu herida era muy profunda, nuble tu vista para que no te asustes si despertabas durante la curación- _**(N.T: Honoka puede dejarte ciego de distintas maneras, como en este caso, que solo nublo la vista de Masaki)**_ Honoka saco las manos de los ojos de Masaki, y esta los abrió (los ojos) lentamente.

-Ya veo bien- dijo Masaki.

-Masaki ¿que fue lo que sucedió?- pregunto Shoryu.

-Pues... estaba haciendo caminar a Sorato y Shun, de pronto sentí algo extraño... ya saben, un sexto sentido, los chicos también lo sintieron y comenzaron a llorar. Yukihime me alerto que alguien había entrado, tome a los niños uno en cada brazo y al voltear... una, sombra, con forma de hombre y una zanpakuto también hecha de sombras, estaba blandiendo su espada para cortarme, salte y lo esquive a tiempo, no podía sacar mi zanpakuto porque tenía a ambos niños en brazos, y si no tocaba mi zanpakuto no podría liberarla. Me desespere y no recordaba donde habían copos de nieve... - comenzó a narrar la pelinegra pero fue interrumpida.

 _ **(N.T: no tengo planeado un motivo o algo, simplemente Yukihime no la transporto. No porque no quiso, solo que si la transportaba no habría batalla ¿entienden? simplemente omitamos que Yukihime pudo haberla transportado a un lugar seguro)**_

-Idiota, tienes copos en la casa de todos- dijo Tadase regañando a su prima.

-Tadase estaba desesperada, con los bebés en brazos y pensando en salvarlos, es comprensible que no se pudiera concentrar, se más sensible- le reprendió Rika enojada.

-¡Ya callen y déjenla continuar!- grito Shoryu.

-No recordaba donde tenía copos de nieve y Yukihime no tuvo tiempo de transportarme porque la sombra me golpeo. Caí al suelo pero puse mi espalda para que Shun y Sorato no se lastimaran- Masaki comenzó a soltar lagrimas y se abrazo a Honoka -Me dolía todo pero si me quedaba quieta moriríamos los 3. Seguí esquivando los ataques de la sombra pero ya no era tan rápida, cada tanto me daba pequeñas cortadas, mi herida seguí sangrando y llego un momento en el que no lo resistí más y caí rendida. Trate de proteger a los gemelos, en eso llego mamá y ya no recuerdo más- contó llorando Masaki, pero luego se quejo por una fuerte puntada en el costado.

-Sera mejor que descanses, debes descansar, en un raro iremos a la academia y si no reposas un buen rato no podrás venir- dijo Honoka. Masaki asintió.

-Vamos hija- dijo Toshiro _ **(N.T: ya se arreglaron hace 3 meses)**_ mientras tomaba a Masaki como a una princesa _ **(N.T: ya deben estar re cansados del "como a una princesa" pero lo escribo porque también puede ser "la cargo en su hombro" o algo**_ **)**. Shun comenzó a llorar fuerte, pues hace tiempo dio a entender que quería ir con su hermana. Masaki sonrió y extendió los brazos a Tadase, este sonrió también y se acerco, dejo al bebé con Masaki y beso la frente de su prima.

-Me alegra que estés bien- le dijo Tadase.

-Lo se... no te preocupes, soy fuerte- dijo Masaki antes de quedar profundamente dormida en los brazos de su padre.

-Honoka... sera mejor que vallas con Masaki- dijo Unohana, la peliazul asintió.

-Los acompañare- dijo Maru.

-Tu escuadrón debe estar destruido, llévala a la tercera división, esta noche cenaremos en mi escuadrón, sera, una mini-despedida. Los niños deben entrar mañana a las 5 a la academia- dijo Ichigo. Toshiro asintió. Masaki beso a Shun y Tadase lo tomo en brasos nuevamente. Luego Toshiro y se fue con shumpo.

-Tío Ichigo- hablo Shoryu -¿quien crees que la allá podido atacar?- pregunto.

-Quien quiera que haya sido... es tipo sombra- dijo Sota.

-O tipo ilusión- vario Serika.

-Sea lo que sea. El ataque no fue al azar. No es casualidad que haya atacado a Masaki justo cuando se encontraba sola, justo el día de descanso del escuadrón 10. Eso es imposible- dijo Tadase.

-Y a poco tiempo de entrar a la academia. Es demasiada coincidencia- admitió Rika.

-Pero Masaki le cae bien a todos- dijo Yusura.

-Si lo pensamos bien... nosotros 12 les caemos bien a todos- dijo Toranousuke (Toranousuke es muy, muy inteligente. Un poco mas inteligente que Yusura).

-¿Eso quiere decir... - dijo Tora.

-Que cualquiera de nosotros podría ser el siguiente?- completo Yoko.

-Ya paren... - ordeno Sora -recuerden que en la academia las habitaciones son d de a 3. Si alguno de nosotros es atacado, tendremos apoyo. Somos una familia, y la familia siempre esta cuando la necesitas. No hay de que temer, mientras estemos juntos- dijo Sora calmando a todos.

-Pero aun así- dijo Kaoru -nadie puede estar solo en ningún momento. Cualquier instante puede ser aprovechado por el enemigo, como ocurrió con mi hermana. Ni 10 minutos estuvo sola que esto pasó- Kaoru tenía el rostro frió que utilizaba cuando había gente que no conocía, o cuando estaba realmente enfadado.

-Chicos- dijo Karin cubriendo su boca, muy orgullosa de la generación que ella y sus amigos crearon -Enserio deben tener cuidado. La sombra que ataco a Masaki no le dio tiempo a reaccionar- les avisó Karin con tono de advertencia.

-Ya lo dijimos ¿o no?- dijo Yoko con una sonrisa, pero había algo en su mirada, había miedo -No nos rendiremos- sentencio la peli-marrón levantando la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa. Shoryu noto el miedo de Yoko y la abrazo por detrás cruzando sus brazos por su cintura.

-Estaremos bien- dijo el pelirrojo, Yoko asintió y con sus manos apretó el agarre del pelirrojo.

-No tenemos ninguna duda- dijo Momo tomando su vientre con ambas manos. Orihime la vio y se acerco, la pelinaranja tomo la mano de Momo y disimuladamente la saco de la habitación.

-Momo... ¿es lo que creo?- pregunto Orihime emocionada. Momo abrió los ojos y con una sonrisa picara se puso el dedo en los labios diciendo "shhh" -Hay Momo ¡ES MARAVILLOSO!- felicito.

-¿Verdad?- pregunto Momo abrazando a su amiga.

-¿Y que es?- pregunto curiosa la de ojos grises.

-Tengo la sensación de que es un niña- dijo Momo -pero no tengo idea- dijo Momo.

-¿Puedo?- pregunto Orihime posando sus manos sobre sus e billas. Momo asintió -Soten Kisshun- la barrera circular de Orihime se poso sobre el vientre de Momo, luego de un rato desapareció -¡Tu intuición es muy buena Momo!- dijo Orihime -Es niña- aseguro -pero... son 2 -. Momo abrió los ojos con una brillante sonrisa y se apretó a su amiga.

-Mira que tal... ¿porque le dices primero a Orihime en lugar de a mi?- pregunto Jinta con falso enojo.

-He... pues... yo- dijo Momo nerviosa.

-Me lo pagas- murmuro Jinta acercándose con una sonrisa, tomo a Momo por la muñeca y de un leve empujón la trajo hacía el robando le un beso -Supongo que ya puedo perdonarte- dijo el pelirrojo con su sonrisa de siempre. Momo estaba un poco sonrojada pero con una sonrisa radiante.

-Disculpa- dijo Momo, Jinta le dio otro beso y la abrazó.

-Una niña más- dijo para si el pelirrojo con una hermosa sonrisa. _ **(N.T: ya se, ya se. Todos los niños vienen juntos. Pero bue. Tengo que armar las parejas. Además, todavía faltan 8 bebes más, otros 2 Hitsugaya y una nueva Ishida, bueno, las 2 nuevas Hanakari como acabamos de ver y no me olvido de los gemelos Abarai. Y Ururu y Hanataro que pronto tendrán otro niño)**_

 **7 horas después... en la 5 división. (a las 8 de la noche)**

Masaki se encontraba dormida en la cama de Maru, pero con mucha fiebre.

-Masaki- dijo Honoka, mientras tomaba la mano derecha de Masaki (-Honoka: esta temblando mucho-) -Maru necesito que me traigas unas cosas- grito la peliazul.

-¿Que ocurre Honoka?- pregunto Maru entrando rápido en la habitación.

-Esta volando de fiebre, necesito un paño y mucha agua fría, también algunos antifebriles- mando la niña de pelo azul.

-Si- dijo Maru corriendo a buscar las cosas que la mini-enfermera pidió.

-Cielos- decía Honoka (-Honoka: vamos... concéntrate en la mente de Masaki, intenta ver lo que ocurre dentro de ella, que le afecta, tu puedes Honoka. Intenta-) pensaba la de ojos azules.

 **(Lo que Honoka ve en la mente de Masaki)**

 _"-Yukihime- dijo Masaki llorando, se encontraba en su mundo interno. El lugar era una montaña nevada, con un cielo celeste muy claro y sin sol. El aire era frío, con olor a pureza._

 _-Masaki- dijo una hermosa mujer, de piel blanquecina, ojos color azul oscuro muy profundo y cabello blanco, largo hasta el suelo, con raro peinado, vestida con un hermoso vestido celeste con copos de nieve dibujados, y una corona de color blanco inmaculado con un copo de nieve en la punta el cual estaba adornado con una perla color azul marino -Ya todo esta bien- aseguro Yukihime abrazando a la pelinegra, que comenzó a llorar sin control, creando una gran tormenta de nieve._

 _-Soy una inútil. Soy débil, y por culpa de eso mis hermanos corrieron peligro- dijo entre sollozos la oji-esmeralda -Casi mueren Yukihime- resalto -¿porque siempre tengo que depender de los demás?- dijo._

 _-No Masaki... tu no eres una inútil. Eres una pequeña de 9 años que aun tiene mucho que aprender. Que tiene mucho potencial por explotar. Y que no puede con todo, esta bien necesitar ayuda. No se logra nada solo, se necesita de la fuerza que te da la confianza que los demás tienen en ti. Después de todo, no se puede ser una reina sin un pueblo al cuál gobernar y proteger- dijo Yukihime inspirando le confianza a la pequeña._

 _-¿De que me sirve depender siempre de los demás? si hago eso, seré una inútil cuando este sola- se quejo Masaki con voz de niña enojada._

 _-¿Quien hablo de depender (hizo énfasis en la palabra)? yo dije "necesitar ayuda" son cosas muy distintas, depender quiere decir que no puedes hacer nada por tu cuenta, necesitar ayuda significa aceptar cuando no puedes hacer algo por ti misma, y tener la humildad de pedirla con una sonrisa. Así es como se mejora en el día a día. Por ejemplo; nadie entrena solo ¿por que? Porque para perfeccionar nuestras técnicas, posiciones y poderes, necesitamos de la AYUDA (hizo énfasis) de nuestros amigos o superiores. Nadie Masaki, nadie, puede con todo solo, eso no te hace una inútil, te hace una persona fuerte, por el contrario a lo que crees. Si entrenas más y más, podrás proteger a un pueblo entero, pero entrena con amigos- (_ _ **-Masaki: las enseñanzas de Yukihime son siempre tan profundas e inteligentes-**_ _)_

 _-¿De verdad crees que soy fuerte?- pregunto Masaki con voz de nena de 5 años._

 _-Masaki(tono muy dulce y cariñoso)... no importa lo que yo crea de tu fuerza, sino lo que tu piensas de ti misma, pero si. Pienso que tienes un gran potencial, mucho que dar y una gran fuerza por demostrar. Pero no lo demuestres a los otros, demuéstratelo a ti, porque al fin y al cabo, lo que importa es lo que Tu piensas de ti misma- la voz de Yukihime era tan suave y llena de cariño._

 _-Realmente eres una reina (princesa, pero Masaki le dice reina) maravillosa- dijo Masaki._

 _-No Masaki... la reina de todo esto (señalo todo el lugar) y en especial de esto (puso su dedo índice en el corazón de Masaki) eres tu. Este lugar no existiría sin ti, yo no existiría sin ti- dijo Yukihime._

 _-Dijiste que también era la reina de mi corazón ¿a que te refieres?- pregunto Masaki intentando hacer que Yukihime hable más, pues su voz la calmaba._

 _-Ser la reina de tu corazón, hace referencia a gobernar y proteger todo tu ser. No cambien por nadie, solo mejora por quien lo merece. Al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que en verdad importa- las palabras de Yukihime siempre llegaron a lo mas profundo de Masaki, y esta vez no fue la excepción -Ahora duerme mi cielo... y duerme en paz, al saber que ya... todo esta bien- dijo Yukihime, y Masaki, haciendo caso de lo que su zanpakuto le dijo, cerro los ojos, y se quedo profundamente dormida. Y la gran tormenta se freno, dejando consigo un tenue sol iluminando el lugar."_

 **(Honoka volvió a la realidad)**

-Haa (suspiro) ya esta bien- dijo Maru.

-¿Maru?- dijo Honoka volteando a ver a su amiga.

-¡Honoka! ¿estas bien?- pregunto Maru a lo que Honoka la miro sin entender.

-Claro que estoy bien ¿por que lo preguntas?- dijo Honoka.

-¡¿Que porque lo pregunto?!- grito Maru -Pues porque cuando llegue con todo lo que me pediste parecías estar en una especie de trance, te hable, te grite y te zarandee. Pero tu no dabas señales de vida. Luego pensé que estarías en tu mundo interno por lo que te deje tranquila, y yo me encargue de darle los antifebriles a Masaki y de ponerle los paños para bajarle la fiebre, pero estuviste así por 10 minutos y ya me estaba preocupando- contó Maru.

-No Maru... no estaba en mi mundo interno, sino en el de Masaki- dijo Honoka.

-¡¿Que?!- casi grito Maru a lo que Honoka salto a taparle la boca con sus manitas, pues podría despertar a Masaki y lo que esta necesita ahora es un buen descanso.

-Si... ¿recuerdas que cuando conseguí mi bankai comencé a leer mentes?- Maru asintió -Bueno, Masaki parecía tener una pesadilla, por lo que quise intentar ver lo que estaba ocurriendo en su mente, resulto ser que estaba en su mundo interno- contó Honoka.

-¿Y que pasó?- pregunto Maru asciendo gala de su posible parentesco con Rangiku _**(N.T: por lo chusma... por si no me explique bien)**_

-Pues... comenzó a llorar, en eso apareció Yukihime, la brazo hablaron un rato y luego Masaki se durmió- dijo Honoka evitando muchísimos detalles, pues ella no debería haber visto eso, y tampoco tenía porque contarlo.

-No eres buena para el chusmerio- se quejo Maru asciendo pucheros. Honoka se río nerviosa mientras rascaba su nuca, con una sonrisa muy pequeña.

 **2 horas después... todos estaban en la 5 división.**

-Niños pongan los platos- mandó Orihime con vos dulce. Y se adentro nuevamente en la cocina.

-Tía Tatsuki... - llamo Honoka, Tatsuki se acerco enseguida -¿Esta bueno?- pregunto la peliazul acercando una cuchara con un pequeño trozo de pastel a la boca de su tía, a quien se le pusieron estrellas en los ojos al probar el delicioso postre hecho por las santas (según todo el Gotei 13) manos de Honoka.

-Eres maravillosa Honoka- dijo Tatsuki tomando la cuchara con la que había probado el bocado y relamiéndola para quitarle toda la crema. Honoka al verlo, puso una sonrisa deslumbrante, que hizo sonrojar a Tadase, que pasaba por allí en esos momentos junto con Rika.

Charla de Tadase y Rika.

-Estas sonrojado- le dijo Rika, pero tal parecía que Tadase no la estaba escuchando. Por lo que la peliazul de largo cabello volteo a ver en la dirección donde lo hacía su amigo y noto que este veía a Honoka, la cual sonreía de una forma preciosa. Al notarlo, Rika abrió mucho los ojos, tanto que casi se le salen de órbita -Tadase... ¿te gusta Honoka?- pregunto Rika con voz dolida.

-¿He?- pregunto Tadase volviendo a la realidad -¿Dijiste algo?- dijo el rubio distraídamente.

-¿A ti... te gusta Honoka?- pregunto Rika con un hilo de voz.

-¿Honoka? Pues... es muy bonita, hermosa... - a Rika le dolían profundamente las palabras del rubio, más de lo que le gustaría admitir -pero, a mi ya me gusta alguien mas- dijo Tadase poniendo sus brazos tras su nuca. La respuesta del rubio no le ayudo a la peliazul de largo cabello a sentirse mejor -¿Porque lo preguntas?- dijo Tadase con curiosidad.

-Por nada- dijo Rika lentamente, dejando que su cabello cubriera sus ojos, para que el rubio no viera lo cerca que estaba de soltar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Pero Tadase la conocía perfectamente, y sabía que algo la había entristecido, por lo que repaso toda la conversación y abrió los ojos sorprendido al notar lo único por lo que su amiga podría estar tan triste ( **-Tadase: Rika... ¿te gusto?-** ) se pregunto así mismo el rubio casi incrédulo. Tadase a sabiendas que eso era lo único lógico, tomo la mano de la peliazul y salió corriendo con ella casi a rastras hasta su habitación. Rika estaba muy sorprendida -Tadase ¿que haces?- pregunto cuando el rubio la hizo entrar en su cuarto.

-Que es lo que te sucede- pregunto el rubio una vez cerrada la puerta de su habitación (Sota, Maru y Tadase tienen habitaciones separadas. Tadase no cerro con cerrojo) la peliazul se sonrojo al pensar en lo que le sucedía ( **-Rika:** **¿Ahora que hago? No puedo decirle "Es** **que estoy tan profundamente enamorada de ti que no logro estar feliz al pensar que ya tienes a otra persona en mi lugar" ¡No! Ni que estuviera loca-** )

-Tadase enserio, no es nada- dijo Rika con la sonrisa más falsa que se había visto jamas. A la cual Tadase, obviamente, no le creyó. Rika se dirigió a la puerta pero apenas toco la perilla, Tadase la acorralo en la pared y con una mano puso el cerrojo a la puerta. L peliazul se encontraba con la espalda contra la pared, Tadase casi sobre ella y con ambas manos del rubio alrededor de su cabeza ( **-Rika: ¡No tengo salida!-** ) pensó muy ruborizada la peliazul.

-Nadie saldrá de aquí hasta que me digas que ocurre- dijo Tadase con una voz casi gutural. Bajando la cabeza para poder ver a la niña que se encontraba acorralada entre sus brazos.

-Tadase... no me hagas hacer esto, por favor, ya déjame- pidió Rika agachando la cabeza.

-Rika- casi fue un gruñido por parte del rubio -dime- exigió Tadase.

-Ya déjame... no valdría la pena contártelo. Quiero irme- rogó Rika con apenas un hilo de voz. Pero su suplica no fue escuchada por el rubio, sino que al contrario; Tadase la apretó más con su cuerpo.

-Mírame- ordeno Tadase, y Rika obediente levanto la cabeza, tenía varias lagrimas en sus ojos grises y los parpados colorados. Tadase veloz se abalanzo sobre los labios de la niña, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar como para evitarlo... pero lo que no sabía, era que ese beso fue lo que Rika espero desde que tenía memoria. La peliazul sonrojada le correspondió al beso con mucho amor y más lagrimas cayendo por sus ojos, abrazando al rubio por el cuello, este bajo los brazos hasta rodear su cintura. Al poco tiempo se separaron, casi a regañadientes, por la falta de aire. Juntaron sus frentes.

-Tadase... - susurro Rika recuperando el aire de sus pulmones. Pero el rubio rápidamente se dispuso a robárselo de nuevo en otro beso aun mas fuerte.

-No vuelvas a pensar en esas tonterías- dijo Tadase -O me veré obligado a robarte tanto aire de los pulmones como sea necesario para dejártelo grabado con fuego- amenazo Tadase.

-Eso ya esta claro... - aseguro Rika -pero eres bienvenido a hacerlo cuando gustes- comento la peliazul.

-Me alegro- dijo Tadase dándole un ultimo beso, un poco más corto que los anteriores. Rika río suavemente, y luego, tomados de la mano, salieron del cuarto del rubio.

 **Con Masaki.**

Un pelirrojo se encontraba en la pieza donde cierta pelinegra dormía. Sora venía con Sorato y Shun uno en cada brazo, los niños, asl ver allí dormida a su hermana comenzaron a moverse para que el pelirrojo los bajara. Sora los bajo al suelo y los niños gateando fueron donde su hermana.

-No la vallan a despertar enanos- les dijo Sora aunque...

-Mmm... - dijo la pelinegra despertando -Hola- saludo a los pequeños acariciando sus largos cabellos.

-Maldición, sabía que no debía traerlos- murmuro Sora cruzándose de brazos -¿Ven lo que hicieron?- reprocho el pelirrojo a los bebés -La despertaron ¿saben a quien culparan y harán papilla luego? Pues ¡A MÍ!- grito histérico el mas grande de la habitación _**(N.T: son bebés, pero como ya dije. Entienden a la perfección como si tuvieran al menos 6 años)**_ Shun comenzó a reír a más no poder, y Sorato miro a Sora como si dijera "¿Que me importa? Ese es tu problema".

-No les puedes importar tan poco- dijo Masaki riendo suavemente, pero luego de un rato, su pequeña sonrisa se transformo en una mueca de dolor y su mano derecha a su costado herido, esto hizo que Shun dejara de reír y la viera con preocupación, mientras que Sorato la miraba con la preocupación más fría del mundo.

-¡Sak!- dijo Sora corriendo al lado de su mejor amiga y futura esposa (esto ultimo según el). Se acerco a la chica y la ayudo a mantenerse sentada -Será mejor que te recuestes- dijo el pelirrojo intentando recostar a la niña.

-No- dijo Masaki resistiéndose -Quiero ir con los demás, prometo que allí me quedare quieta- dijo Masaki, Sora la miro con mucha duda -Lo prometo- dijo Masaki asciendo uso de sus hermosos ojos para convencer a su mejor amigo. Sora sonrío resignado.

-Vengan enanos- dijo Sora alzando a ambos niños -Préndanse con fuerza... como hace un rato cuando me retorcieron la nariz más fuerte de lo que podría golpear a un hollow jamás- dijo Sora con una mueca de fastidio al recordar eso, cargando a ambos niños en su espalda, Shun volvió a reír y Sorato solo hizo la mueca de lo que parecía una sonrisa ( **-Sora: esos malditos enanos... seguro que disfrutan al recordarlo-** ) -Te toca- dijo Sora esta vez dirigiéndose a la unica niña de la habitación. El pelirrojo cargo a Masaki de forma nupcial _ **(N.T: como princesa, cambie la palabra porque pensé que ya estarían hartos de leer lo mismo)**_ sin ningún problema. Muy delicadamente _**(N.T: recuerden que son tan fuertes como shinigamis de la 11 división)**_ , Sora se dirigió con una niña en brazos y 2 bebés en la espalda, hacia la sala de la casa del capitán de la 5 división -¿Te hago daño?- pregunto Sora preocupado por las heridas de su amiga/futura esposa.

-No- dijo Masaki suavemente apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo, y cerrando los ojos.

Al entrar los niños en la sala se pudieron divisar reacciones diferentes ante la escena, algunas daban tanto miedo que paralizaron al pelirrojo/mula de carga: Serika y Rika se sonrojaron. Maru y Yusura cruzaron sus manos sobre sus pechos con millones de brillos en sus ojos, imaginandoce QUIEN-SABE-QUE. Sota se encontraba con llamas en los ojos, Tadase se mantenía indiferente y Tora sonreía. Honoka estaba tan pálida que parecía que pronto se desmayaría y Kaoru estaba sosteniéndola por detrás con una mueca llena de enojo. Toranousuke estaba tomando las manos de su hermana casi desmayada ignorando la escena. Yoko mantenía una mano en su boca preocupada por lo que veía y lo que esto podría causarle a su gemela y Shoryu a su lado sonreía pensando que a este paso su plan tendría éxito antes de lo esperado. Ichigo tenía una sonrisa de superioridad, y Renji estaba deprimido (la frente azul con las lineas negras). Rukia estaba sonriendo sonrojada, y Karin veía con cara de pena a Honoka (Karin sabe que Honoka esta enamorada de Sora. Aunque también sabe que quiere mucho mas a su hijo) Toshiro tenía los ojos levemente más abiertos de lo normal y los puños apretados. Jinta sonreía con picardía, Momo no parecía disgustada por situación, aunque se sentía un poco mal por Honoka, le hizo recordar a ella misma con Toshiro, pero ella sabía que lo superaría, después de todo, no era secreto para nadie que ambos, Kaoru y Honoka, terminarían casado y felices. Orihime tomo la mano de Ishida y enternecida le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que el peliazul de anteojos se sonrojara. Yachiru estaba que casi daba gritos de la emoción. Pero Matsumoto tenía en su rostro la mirada mas picara y determinada, casi como la de una reportera empedernida; la cual no pasó desapercibida para el genio pelirrojo. Matsumoto saco, muy, muy, MUY lenta y cuidadosamente su celular/comunicador y saco una foto perfecta. Sacando así de su transe a Sora, quien gruño al notar lo bochornosa de la situación.

-¿Y ustedes que tanto ven?- pregunto molesto el Abarai -Ya apuren ce a prepararle algo cómodo a Masaki- mando. Maru, Serika y Rika reaccionaron al instante a la orden y se apresuraron a sacar un cómodo puf relleno con algodón que ya tenían preparado para cuando Masaki despertara. Sora dejo a Masaki en el puf con cuidado extremo, y luego se alejo a buscar algo para tomar, ignorando a todos.

-Vaya... si que se enojo- dijo Rika. Yusura al escuchar eso se dirigió a la cocina.

-¿Te enojaste conmigo?- pregunto Yusura a Sora, que se encontraba de brazos cruzados apoyado en la encimera. Pero como el pelirrojo estaba con los ojos cerrados no supo bien quien era la que le hablaba.

-Aléjate de aquí- contesto brusco imaginando que sería Maru o tal vez Serika. Yusura abrió los ojos de golpe ante la respuesta.

-Pero... - intento hablar Yusura.

-¡Que te largues!- grito Sora apretando más sus brazos. Yusura estallo en un pequeño llanto silencioso. Y Sora gruñía. De la nada, el pelirrojo siente como algo, una mano, con mucha fuerza, se estampa contra su mejilla izquierda, haciéndola arder. Sora estallo ante esto y antes de que la mano se alejara, viendo borroso por la furia, la tomo por la muñeca y la empujo hasta el piso para ponerse sobre la persona que había osado, si OSADO, golpearlo cuando el se encontraba tan enojado. Con la otra mano, el pelirrojo tomo la otra muñeca de quien quiera que lo haya atacado y comenzó a apretar con muy poca fuerza, pues por muy enojado que este, no lastimaría a ninguna de sus amigas. Fue hasta que escucho un pequeño sollozo de una voz muy dulce y conocida por el, que se detuvo. _**(N.T: no llegarían a golpearse si no a apretarse o empujarse, por eso nadie le teme a nadie y no pasa nada de desconfianza o algo en estos casos.**_ _ **Tal vez si alguno que otro golpe que te dejara dolorido un día o dos pero hasta ahí)**_

-¿Esto le hubieras hecho a Yusura si yo no llegaba?- pregunto Honoka con la voz más dura que jamas se le había escuchado. Sora abrió los ojos sorprendido que Honoka lo haya golpeado -Te juro que como le vuelvas a hablar así a Yusura, te ira peor- amenazo la peliazul, y con una patada en el costado izquierdo de Sora, se libero de los brazos del pelirrojo. Dejando a Sora de bajo de su cuerpo. Pero ni 2 segundos estuvo Honoka sobre Sora que ya se había levantado completamente.

-Honoka... - susurro Sora pensando en lo que había pasado ( **-Sora: ¿de verdad Honoka me golpeo...¡2 veces!?-** ) el pelirrojo estaba en un estado de mega-incredulidad, pero despertó al oír a Honoka.

-Ya pasó Yusura... Sora no lo decía por ti. Estaba enojado con otra persona. Sora es bueno, estoy segura de que eso no volverá a ocurrir- consoló Honoka, mirando fijamente al pelirrojo al decir las ultimas palabras ( **-Sora: ¿a la que le grite fue a Yusura? ¡IDIOTA!-** ) se regañaba mentalmente el Abarai por tal estupidez. Yusura se abrazo a Honoka, y la peliazul se paro con la niña en brazos llorando en su hombro, se dirigió a la puerta -Yoko, Rika... ¿podrían acompañar a Yusura a lavarse la cara? Yo terminare con los postres ahora- pidió Honoka con una sonrisa (N.T: una sonrisa sincera, Honoka no es capa de poner una sonrisa falsa) Yoko y Rika se acercaron y al ver como la pequeña lloraba abrieron la boca para preguntar que le había pasado, pero Honoka negó dándoles a entender que luego se los diría.

-¿Vamos hermosa?- pregunto la gemela de Honoka, Yusura se paso a los brazos de Yoko y la peli-marrón (Yoko) junto con la peliazul de largo cabello (Rika), se dirigieron con la pelirroja (Yusura) al baño para lavarle la cara a esta ultima. Honoka entro a la cocina nuevamente, ignorando completamente al pelirrojo que se hallaba de pie allí. Se podía ver como le estaba costando un poco seguir con la preparación de los postres.

-Honoka- dijo Sora, al ver como esta le ignoraba, la tomo por la muñeca cundo pasó por su lado, pero esta inmediatamente soltó un sollozo y retirando bruscamente la mano quedo arrodillada en el suelo abrazando sus muñecas. Esto le extraño mucho al pelirrojo, quien se agacho para ver lo que le ocurría a su amiga.

-¡Aléjate!- dijo Honoka nerviosa al ver como se acercaba. Pero este ignoro lo dicho por la peli-azul y logro descubrir sus muñecas, que estaba hinchadas.

-Esto no fue con mi fuerza... ¿que ocurrió Honoka?- exigió saber el pelirrojo.

-Me queme... con agua hirviendo- dijo Honoka bajando la mirada.

-¿Y porque no te curas?- pregunto Sora sin entender a la niña.

-Porque aun debo curar a Masaki- dijo la peliazul. Sora abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Pues... - el pelirrojo no lograba pedirle que se pusiera ella primero en lugar de Masaki, pues a decir verdad, le importaba más Masaki que Honoka.

-No te sientas mal por eso- dijo Honoka de nada. A lo que el pelirrojo la miro sin entender -No te sientas mal por preferir el bien de Masaki a el mio- se aclaro.

-Honoka ¿como... ?- pregunto Sora sorprendido de que la chica supiera en que estaba pensando.

-Leer mentes a veces es muy doloroso- contesto la peliazul con una triste sonrisa y llorando un poco, un poco bastante -No te preocupes... nunca me pondría antes que a Masaki- aseguro Honoka.

-Lo siento... - dijo Sora desviando la mirada, sintiéndose como la peor escoria conocida al hacer llorar a Honoka, la niña mas dulce y gentil del mundo humano y la sociedad de almas.

-No lo hagas- dijo Honoka limpiándose las lagrimas -Odio que la gente sienta pena por mi- dijo con voz dura. Sora abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- Honoka asintió a la pregunta del pelirrojo -Has lo que sea necesario para curar a Masaki- Honoka asintió con una sonrisa y un _"No dudes de mi así, no hace falta que me lo pidas"_ \- Honoka... últimamente estas muy cambiada- dijo Sora. Honoka puso una sonrisa irónica y siguió preparando el postre favorito de Kaoru (y el suyo también)

-¿Cambiada... como?- pregunto Honoka haciéndose la desentendida.

-Pues... 1(dice primero) ya casi no tartamudeas. 2 (dice segundo... y así con los siguientes) estas mucho más atrevida que antes, que hasta parecía que tenias que pedir permiso a un vagabundo para darle una moneda. 3 ya no le tienes tanto miedo a Sota. Y 4, hablas mucho, MUCHO, más con todos nosotros- contó Sora.

-Si... así es- dijo Honoka como si no tuviera importancia.

-¿Porque?- pregunto Sora -N-no porque me parezca malo solo ¿por que?- corrigió el pelirrojo.

-Pues... - dijo Honoka aun sin voltear a verlo, continuando con su trabajo -hace 3 meses, Yoko me contó que se sentía celosa de Kaoru porque confiaba mas en el que en ella. Lloro mucho. Se que tu y los demás lo vieron. Ese día me di cuenta, que mi timidez no solo me dañaba a mi, sino también a la gente a mi alrededor. Así que decidí cambiar, porque se merecen que yo confíe plenamente en ustedes. Además... no quiero se siempre vista como la niña débil que se esconde siempre tras la espalda de Kaoru, ni que intenta ser fuerte o es un estorbo para los demás. No quiero se una carga, o depender de ustedes siempre. No quiero ser inútil- redacto Honoka, y aunque Sora no la veía, o eso creía ella, tenía muchas lagrimas contenidas, y muchas más resbalando por sus mejillas...

-Honoka- dijo Sora dando vuelta a la niña para que quedaran cara a cara -No eres débil, no eres inútil, no eres una carga ni mucho menos un estorbo. Tu eres fuerte a tu manera y tu forma de ser es completamente perfecta, eres amable y respetuosa, pero en contraste, tu fuerza de voluntad y valentía a la hora de proteger tus ideales o a tus amigos. No lo cambies por nada. No cambies por nadie, solo mejora por quienes lo merecen, en especial por ti misma- dijo Sora con sus manos apretando cariñosa mente los hombros de Honoka. Al principio Honoka se sorprendió por las palabras del pelirrojo, pero luego sonrío.

-¿Sabes? yo no soy la única que ha cambiado- dijo la peliazul con una hermosa sonrisa -Tu también... has madurado y te has convertido en una persona bastante inteligente, y en contraste con eso, eres muy agresivo e impulsivo, un salvaje. Queda bien con tu forma de vestir, todo negro. Pero no eres lo que aparentas, en el fondo, te preocupas mucho por tus amigos. Eso es lindo- contó Honoka con un dulce rubor y una sonrisa hermosa, poniendo su mano derecha sobre la mano izquierda que Sora aun mantenía sobre su hombro.

-Vaya... gracias Honoka- dijo Sora riendo nerviosamente.

-Sora charlar contigo es muy lindo y se siente muy bien hacerlo así de fluido con alguien que no sean Kaoru o mi hermana. Pero aun debo terminar el postre- dijo Honoka con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Te ayudo- dijo Sora seguro -no puedes hacer nada con esas manos- dijo el pelirrojo señalando las, ahora no tan inflamadas, muñecas de la peliazul; quien se sonrojo y asintió -aunque tendrás que decirme que hacer porque yo para esto soy un completo bruto, aun peor que para bailar vals o esas cosas- Honoka soltó una suave pero sonora carcajada ante la confesión del pelirrojo.

-Bueno... - dijo Honoka -esta mitad (es la mitad de una torta de vainilla, la parte de abajo) va untada completamente con el muse de dulce de leche con chocolate de aquí (acerco un tazón lleno de este) lo que tienes que hacer, es untar la mezcla sobre la torta con la espátula, con cuidado de no apretar mucho. Es sencillo- dijo Honoka, untando una pequeña parte para mostrarle al pelirrojo como se hacía -Mientras tanto yo cortare el durazno- dijo la peliazul dándose la vuelta para hacer su trabajo.

-Si- algo dentro de pelirrojo parecía estar mal o algo, pues sentía algunas cosquillas en su interior, algo que revoloteaba dentro ( **-Sora: ¿que es esto que siento? ¿me estaré enfermando de algo? no... eso no es posible, rayos ¿que es?-** ) comenzó a pensar el pelirrojo, Honoka de nada soltó una gran carcajada.

-Tu si que sabes como ahogarte en un vaso de agua Sora- se burlo (sin darse cuenta) la peliazul, acercándose con los trozos de durazno hacia donde el pelirrojo segundos antes había terminado su tarea, cabe decir que muy bien.

-¿Que?- pregunto Sora ruborizado.

-No estas enfermo- dijo Honoka posando la otra parte de la torta sobre la que Sora unto con muse -Y tampoco te causara la muerte ese sentimiento. Se llama alegría. Pero es distinta a la que sientes como cuando te dan una buena noticia- Honoka comenzó a cubrir con crema toda la torta -Este tipo de alegría es la que sientes cuando haces un nuevo amigo- explico la peliazul enternecida, ahora agregan los duraznos como toque final.

-Con ese poder sera un problema ocultarte algo Honoka- dijo Sora con falso enojo cruzándose de brazos, pero Honoka no percibió la falsedad de sus palabras.

-Lo lamento... a veces no lo puedo evitar-dijo Honoka bajando la mirada, con una cara muy triste.

-Tu si que sabes deprimirte fácilmente- dijo Sora tomando a la peliazul un poco mas arriba de las muñecas y empujándola contra el, para abrazarla -Era una broma tonta- dijo Sora en el oído de la peliazul, haciendo que esta se sonrojara ( **-Honoka: broma o no, tengo que dejar de hacer eso. Es muy maleducado-** ). Se separaron luego de un rato y Sora se fue junto a su padre. Maru, Rika, Serika y Yoko dijeron que pondrían la mesa pero Honoka las detuvo.

-¡Esperen! ¿no sería mejor si ponemos unas mantas y hacemos una especie de picnic bajo techo? Sería mejor para Masaki... así no tendría que levantarse. La herida le dolerá mucho hasta en unos días- Kaoru, que se encontraba junto a su hermana enredando su negro cabello en su dedo, la niña parecía estar dormida, escuchando la propuesta de su mejor amiga hablo.

-Honoka tiene razón- dijo serio el peliblanco. Los adultos asintieron y comenzaron a preparar todo. Cuando estuvo listo, Honoka se acerco a Sora antes de que este se acercara para sentarse.

-¿No crees que le debes una disculpa a cierta pelirroja?- insinuó Honoka. Sora abrió mucho los ojos y asintió, buscando con la vista a la enana de cabellos rojizos. La diviso hablando con su inseparable amigo Toranousuke. Por lo que Honoka se llevo a su pequeño hermano y Sora se acerco, la peliazul vio como luego de un rato de charla y muecas raras de parte de Sora, ambos se abrazaron. Así que satisfecha se fue a sentar junto son los demás.

Toda la cena/picnic interior, se paso con anécdotas un tanto vergonzosas, varias risas y alguno que otro concejo o advertencia de mantener los ojos bien abiertos y tener cuidado. Aunque estos últimos comentarios trataban de evitarse para no hacer sentir mal a Masaki. La pelinegra Hitsugaya estaba riendo, cuando comenzó a sentir pequeñas punzadas en su herida, no era nada por lo que decidió ignorarlo, poco a poco el dolor en la herida de Masaki comenzó a agraviarse (N.T: creo que así se dice) hasta el punto que en medio de una risa (que sonaba sincera a pesar de ser forzada) comenzó a gritar del dolor. Honoka acudió enseguida al ver como su mejor amiga gritaba del dolor y sin darle ninguna importancia al hecho de que estaban todos allí, levanto la blusa de Masaki hasta el costado herido que se encontraba vendado. Con cuidado, la peliazul retiro las vendas, aunque por muy delicadamente que lo hiciera, Masaki sentía un profundo dolor.

-¡Masaki la herida se abrió!- dijo Honoka, con mucho enojo -¿por que no me avisaste en cuanto comenzó el dolor? ¿como pudiste hacer algo tan estúpido?- Honoka estaba verdaderamente furiosa y le recriminaba su falta de conciencia casi a gritos a la pelinegra, la cual abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Honoka comenzó a curar la herida pero esta se negaba a cerrarse -Maldición, esto tomara horas- se quejo Honoka con el ceño fruncido _ **(N.T: esto no es algo nuevo, cuando Honoka se enoja de verdad se transforma en otra persona)**_ -¡No vuelvas a hacer eso Masaki, no juegues así con tu salud!- volvió a alzar la voz la peliazul. Todos miraban la escena con cara de preocupados pero sin atreverse a decir palabra, pues Honoka enojada no era nada fácil de tratar, además, todos sabían lo bien merecida que Masaki tenía esa bronca. Luego de unos minutos -¿quien de ustedes 3 tiene el cuarto más grande?- pregunto Honoka ya más calmada y con voz más suave, dirigiéndose a los trillizos.

-La mía Honoka- contesto Tadase _ **(N.T: pasa que es el que menos cosas tiene dentro)**_

-Bien... Tadase ve a tu cuarto y acumula todo el raitatsu que puedas. Kaoru ven... - llamo la peliazul, y el peliblanco acudió de inmediato -ten- dijo Honoka tomando la muñeca de Kaoru que tenia mas cerca y apoyándola sobre un paño bañado en agua fría. _ **(N.T: no pregunten de donde lo saco... digamos que mientras la curaba (o intentaba) pidió que le trajeran)**_ Ante esto, la pelinegra soltó un sollozo lastimero.

-Ahora no vengas a quejarte Masaki... si le hubieras avisado a Honoka antes no estaríamos en esta situación- recrimino Kaoru a su gemela.

-Ya basta... no existe el "hubiera" solo el "la próxima", así que te voy a corregir... - dijo Honoka volviendo a ser la de antes, la peliazul volteo hasta el rostro de Masaki quien la miraba con cara de disculpa -la próxima vez... avísale a Honoka- dijo la peliazul con una tierna sonrisa y una mezcla de mirada de suplica y mirada maternal en sus dormilones ojos. Masaki sonrió un poco y asintió con una lagrima cayendo por su rostro -Maru, intenta ver si puedes levantar a Masaki con viento, tal vez así le duela menos- Maru asintió y moviendo sus manos comenzó a elevar a Masaki apenas para que Kaoru pudiera seguir con su tarea, la cual casi no sentía el movimiento -Chicas... - dijo la peliazul dirigiéndose a las gemelas Ishida -lleven el puf al cuarto de Tadase, pero intenten no molestarlo a el en lo que junta raitatsu, Maru acompáñalas junto con Masaki y Kaoru. Rika tendrás que mantener la herida unos segundos- la mencionada miro a Honoka como si tuviera 3 cabezas -Se que puedes- susurro Honoka inspirándose confianza a la peliazul de ojos grises -Cualquier cosa solo habla, juro que te escuchare ¡ahora vayan! - todos partieron de inmediato (los que ya tenían tareas) - Yoko, tía Rukia, las quiero en la habitación también, pero intenten alejarse de Tadase, todos. Sora necesitare un par de lagrimas de fénix. No tía Orihime, esta vez no puedes ayudar- dijo Honoka quien escucho los pensamientos de Orihime -eso por 2 razones, la primera es que la espada/sombra tiene una especie de efecto secundario, solo kido puede sanar las heridas hechas por ella. La segunda, tu fuiste la sanadora en tu generación, en tu momento, ahora es mi turno, nuestro turno. No quiero ser egoísta, pero, a menos que las cosas se vuelvan criticas... me gustaría que confiaran en mi habilidad. Solo por una vez... por favor- Orihime se sintió identificada con la pequeña niña ya que al igual que ella, Honoka se siente inútil a la hora de la batalla y por eso hace su mejor esfuerzo a la hora de la sanación, pero a diferencia de ella, Honoka tiene una habilidad nata con la lucha, y es una de las mejores de su generación y su grupo. La pelinaranja asintió comprensiva y se hizo dos pasos atrás volviendo junto a los demás.

-Honoka... se toma muy enserio las cosas cuando se trata de sus amigos- dijo Toshiro. (Solo los adultos escucharon)

-Shoryu acompáñame a buscar lo necesario para sacar la sangre. Toranousuke, Yusura, traigan 2 cubetas de agua, una llena y la otra vacía y llévenlas a la habitación- (la voz de Honoka se escucha alejada, porque estamos leyendo lo que los adultos dicen y/o escuchan) escucharon como mandaba la peliazul. Vieron como Honoka le dijo algo a Sota en el oído y este se fue a hacer .QUE, para luego, Honoka desaparecer con Shoryu.

-¿Notaron que? Honoka hace que todos participen y ayuden con las curaciones- pregunto Karin mientras todos se encaminaban a la habitación.

-Ahora que lo dices, si- contesto Ishida.

-Se nota que es buena a la hora de dar ordenes... que irónico ¿no creen?- contesto Jinta.

-Es cierto- acepto Ichigo suspirando al llegar a la puerta del cuarto de Tadase,pero cuando se disponían a entrar, Sota les tapo el paso.

-¿Que haces Sota? ya déjanos entrar- dijo Ichigo con enfado, corriendo a su hijo para pasar pero este frunció el ceño y empujo a su padre para atrás para luego hacer con sombras varias rejas para impedir el paso. Justo Yusura y Toranousuke llegaban con los baldes de agua, al verlos, Sora abrió una especie de puerta pero solo lo suficientemente alta para que los niños pasen con dificultad y los adultos se queden al margen -¿Porque a ellos si? ¡nosotros somos los adultos!- grito desesperado Ichigo, quien al parecer era el único que no lo sabía, puesto que todos los medas lo veían como diciendo "gran estúpido haciendo estos arrebatos de nene chico en situaciones así"-déjame entrar ahora mocoso- grito Ichigo, recibiendo un "TSK" por parte de Sota. La puerta se abrió y todos vieron a Rukia y Honoka en la puerta.

-Tío Ichigo compórtate como alguien maduro, entiende que no siempre puedes estar presente así que te ruego que hagas silencio para no entorpecer el trabajo, mientras Shoryu me iba a sacar sangre comenzaste a gritar y la aguja me dio en la arteria- hablo Honoka y fue entonces cuando todos vieron el hilo de sangre que caía del brazo izquierdo de Honoka -Casi paso lo mismo cuando Tora le estaba por sacar sangre a Yoko. Para no entorpecer más el trabajo te ruego que por ahora guardes silencio o moderes tu tono de voz- dijo Honoka y sin esperar respuesta se dio la vuelta, pero antes de cerrarla -tía Rukia ya puedes irte, intenta controlar al tío Ichigo- pidió Honoka con una sonrisa.

-Ten por seguro que así sera mi cielo- dijo Rukia mirando amenazadora mente a Ichigo, quien trago saliva y levanto las manos en signo de rendición. _ **(N.T: ya se que normalmente los adultos se encargarían y los niños esperarían, pero la historia trata sobre los chicos y sus relaciones y de como trabajan juntos. Por lo que les doy prioridad y me gusta que hagan cosas muy importantes)**_

Mientras tanto, las cosas en la habitación estaban un tanto agitadas.

-Tadase.. te toca. Mete a Masaki en un sueño. De esa forma no sentirá tanto dolor- el rubio acepto enseguida, algo sonrosado. A penas Masaki cerro los ojos Honoka entro en acción -Bien... - la peliazul de corta cabellera le indico a Kaoru que destapara la herida, este lo hizo de inmediato y Honoka comenzó a curar, así como la sangre a fluir -Sora pasa las bolsas de sangre- el pelirrojo asintió y cumplió -Bien, Shoryu, Tora, conecten las bolsas de sangre a Masaki _ **(N.T: ellos 2 son buenos como enfermeros)**_ \- ambos se apresuraron a acatar las ordenes ( **-Shoryu: esto se siente raro... usualmente soy yo el que manda a los demás. Honoka me robo el protagonismo-** ) pensaba el pelirrojo, a lo que Honoka soltó una fuerte carcajada -Shoryu concéntrate, no seas llorica- dijo Honoka, el pelirrojo mascullo entre dientes que solo Honoka escucho (leyendo su mente) _"ya pensare como safar de ese poder"_ había dicho, por lo que Honoka pensó _"que infantil puede ser"_ y el pelirrojo la vio sorprendido. Honoka volvió a tapar la herida para dejar que la sangre penetre en las venas de la pelinegra.

-Honoka... escuche eso- dijo Shoryu entre sorprendido y enojado, esto ultimo por lo que la "hermosa" niña pensaba de el _ **(N.T: todos aceptan la gran belleza de Honoka, nadie la puede negar... pero solo 2 chicos están enamorados de ella, en todo el sentido de la palabra al menos)**_

 _-Ha si... con mi poder de leer mentes también adquirí telepatía. Fue a propósito-_ dijo Honoka al pelirrojo ofendido nuevamente por telepatía, pero decidió dejar de leer su mente para concentrarse -Bien... ahora soltare la herida y saldrá mucha sangre. Toranousuke, Yusura, salgan de aquí- ambos niños obedecieron a regañadientes a Honoka, y salieron resoplando y quejándose de la habitación . Honoka sonrió, esa era justo la reacción que ella esperaba -Bien, Yoko... - la peli-marrón se acerco, sin saber para que -escucha... tengo la sensación que la herida solo puede ser curada por kido, porque la espada tenia veneno. Pero yo no puedo manear el agua, así que necesito que me escuches con atención, quiero que controles el agua, y la introduzcas lentamente dentro de la herida de Masaki. Luego, comenzaras a hacer los mismos movimientos que yo con mis manos- dijo Honoka de manera pausada y clara. Yoko asintió con los ojos muy abiertos -Bien... primero que nada, divide el agua en 3, 2 partes peque iguales y la otra más grande- la peli-marrón lo hizo de inmediato -Ok. Ahora, quiero que una de las partes pequeñas, la introduzcas dentro de Masaki, y la extiendas y congeles hasta crear un espejo- Yoko seguía las indicaciones al pie de la letra, y se puso un poco nerviosa a la hora de comenzar a introducir el agua en el cuerpo de la pelinegra, pero lo hizo -muy bien, ahora cristaliza el agua de dentro de Masaki- Kaoru se tensó ante esto, pero Maro lo abrazo por detrás y se relajo -hazlo con las puntas redondeadas, así no hieres dentro. Bien, ahora has otro espejo con la otra parte de agua más pequeña, y has que lo que refleja el espejo de adentro, se vea reflejado en el espejo de aquí- al intentar realizar la acción que su gemela pidió, la peli-marrón se sorprendió al ver que lo logro -Sabía que podías- aseguro Honoka con una sonrisa inspiradora -De acuerdo ¿viste toda esas manchas azules y moradas? ese es el veneno. Ahora viene la parte mas complicada. Con la parte de agua más grande, métela dentro del cuerpo de Masaki... - se escucho un quejido de chico.

-Mierda- Murmur Tadase.

-Kaoru, pasale raitatsu a Tadase para que perdure, esto esta yendo muy lento- Kaoru asintió y de su mano salió un poco de nieve que rodeó la muñeca de Tadase y le dio fuerza -Vamos Yoko, mete el agua dentro de la herida... - siguió explicando, y cuando Yoko acabo continuo -Bien... ahora mira mis manos y copia mis movimientos- Honoka volteo a la pantalla y comenzó a mover lentamente las mano -¡Eso Yoko! vas muy bien- Honoka comenzó a mover un poco más rápido las manos -pon más presión Yoko, que se frote para que el veneno se despegue- mando Honoka apurada -Kaoru esto va lento, ayuda a Tadase- ordeno -Bien, Yoko ya esta, saca el agua, pero deja los espejos- dijo Honoka. La pequeña peli-marrón estaba agotada y sin darse cuenta ya estaba cayendo de espaldas, pero fue rodeada por un par de brazos antes de caer. Shoryu tomo de forma nupcial a Yoko y esta quedo dormida. El cansancio de la peli-marrón no se debía al desgaste de energía sino por la presión del momento. Pero Honoka aun no se detenía y su raitatsu estaba casi agotado -aun no- murmuro la niña, Kaoru estaba a punto de darle energía pero... -No te atrevas Kaoru, debes enfocarte en Tadase que ahora es la prioridad. Rika, necesito que me hagas una especie de hisopo (con planta de algodón, por eso Rika puede) lo suficientemente grande para quitar los restos de veneno pero lo suficientemente pequeño para entrar en la herida- Rika comenzó de inmediato, la nariz de Honoka comenzó a sangrar pero esta pareció no darle importancia -Kaoru ayuda a Sota, ha estado fuera mucho rato y debe estar cansado- dijo Honoka aun curando a Masaki ( **-Rika: ¿ella esta sangrando por el esfuerzo y solo se preocupa por los otros? Honoka es increíble-** ) la pobre peliazul estaba con la respiración agitada y se estaba poniendo pálida.

-Ten Honoka- dijo Rika tendiéndole el "hisopo" a Honoka, quien enseguida lo tomo y y metió delicadamente en la herida, Masaki se quejo un poco del dolor.

-Solo un poco mas... - murmuraba Honoka viendo a través del espejo las zonas en las que debía limpiar, Honoka volteo la cabeza hacia otro lado y tosió sangre, la peliazul estaba muy sudada y cansada, sin mencionar sus manos cubiertas de sangre -¡Listo!- grito Honoka con una débil sonrisa, cansada pero feliz -Sora, pasa las lagrimas de fénix- pidió Honoka, Sora le pasó las lagrimas viendo muy preocupado el estado de la niña. Honoka puso el paño sobre la herida de Masaki y presiono, mientras con la mano libre rodeaba y purificaba las lagrimas con kido, para que estas hicieran efecto en la herida de la pelinegra, solo por si acaso, Honoka volvió a retirar el paño y por unos segundos volteo a ver cuánto le quedaba en la bolsa de sangre, pero luego se concentro en la niña dormida, Honoka se dedico a unificar las arterias y tejidos nuevamente, luego, añadió un poco de las lagrimas de fénix y la zona cubierta por el liquido se curo, o comenzó a curarse, ya que, Honoka sabía, tardaría en hacer efecto por no se 100% kido. la joven peliazul se concentro en unir la piel nuevamente y volvió a rociar la zona. y esta pareció no tener efecto, pero Honoka sabía, ya había comenzado a actuar -esta listo... Tadase- dijo Honoka con voz perdida. El rubio callo destrozado y con la respiración agitada, y Honoka se levanto de golpe, y un mareo la invadió ante esto, pero se apresuro a ir por Tadase, Honoka comenzó a curar a Tadase quien lentamente comenzaba a adquirir color, a la vez que Honoka se ponía cada vez más pálida. Cuando a Honoka le pareció suficiente dejo de curarlo y Rika se quedo con el, ya casi sin poder dar un paso normal, se levanto nuevamente y tosió un poco más de sangre. Honoka se acerco a la puerta y la abrió -Masaki ya esta bien... pueden pasar- dijo Honoka con voz débil y somnolienta, todos los adultos quedaron horrorizados al ver a la niña, estaba pálida con sangre brotando de su nariz y boca. La peliazul los guió donde la niña pero parecía un fantasma, casi como si estuviera en ningún lado.

-Santo cielo... ¿que ocurrió aquí?-pregunto Momo en un susurro al ver a Masaki dormida en el puf con sangre en la ropa, la enorme mancha de sangre en el suelo, a Yoko desmayada en brazos de Shoryu y Tadase dormido en el suelo y a Maru y los demás sentados, aparentemente agotados por la impresión y ¡OH! si... ¡A HONOKA MÁS BLANCA QUE EL PAPEL Y SANGRANDO!.

-Masaki ya esta... - la frase de Honoka quedo a la mitad, cuando ella callo al suelo de espaldas, Maru fue rápidamente junto a ella y tomo en brazos a la niña, llevándola hasta la cama de Tadase.

-¡Honoka!- dijo Kaoru corriendo a su lado -maldición... ¿quien fue la que cometió una estupidez ahora?- dijo Kaoru como un padre preocupado -¿por que no te cuidaste un poco?- pregunto Kaoru.

-Porque... prometí que... haría todo... lo... posible... por curarla- dijo Honoka quedando desmayada. Kaoru se apuro a envolver a la pequeña con su nieve para darle fuerzas. Cuando Sora escucho estas palabras, sintió rabia hacia si mismo por provocarle esto a la pobre niña ( **-Sora: ¿en que pensaba? ¿como pude ser capas de pedirle a Honoka que se arriesgara así por Masaki?** -) el pelirrojo se sentía como la peor basura.

-Tal vez ahora pienses mejor tus palabras... Honoka haría todo por ti o por cualquiera, lo sabías y te aprovechaste de eso. Espero que hayas aprendido- dijo Serika ubicándose al lado de Sora.

-¿Como lo... ?- intento preguntar el pelirrojo.

-Los vi... espero que pienses muy bien en como te disculparas. Lo que hiciste no tiene perdón, pero se que ella te lo dará incluso gratis, sin necesidad que se lo pidas. Pero te advierto, no te vuelas a aprovechar de ella así. Por que te las veras conmigo y no te gustara- advirtió la pequeña pelinaranja alejándose ( **-Sora: te aseguro que no lo haré-** )

-Mmm- dijo Honoka despertándose -no puedo creer lo débil que soy... - se critico Honoka así misma, y como respuesta, recibió una cachetada por parte de Maru.

-¡Ya deja de subestimarte!- dijo la mini-Rukia llorando -¡No sabes el daño que pudiste a verte provocado?- le pregunto como si fuera su madre -Honoka no tienes que demostrarnos tu fuerza ¡Eres invaluable para nosotros!- le dijo Maru llorando muy fuerte.

-No es suficiente- la cayo Honoka -si así termino luego de unos 10 minutos curando, no serviré de nada a la hora de curar heridas de batalla-dijo. Maru abrió los ojos incrédula a lo que oía ¿es que Honoka no entendía?

-Estuvieron dentro por casi 4 horas Honoka- dijo Ururu con voz triste. Todos los niños quedaron estupefactos con la noticia ¿en verdad había pasado tanto?

 _-¡¿QUE?!-_ fue el grito general de todos los niños consientes.

-Escucha Honoka... tu eres parte del grupo, así que te repetiré esto una vez. No eres una mascota que debe hacer trucos para ganarse la comida- dijo Ururu.

-No tienes que demostrarle a nadie, A NADIE, tu fuerza- le dijo Ichigo. Y luego todos los adultos continuaron elogiándola.

-Gracias... pero, no lo hice por demostrarles mi fuerza. Yo lo haría por cualquiera de ustedes si estuvieran en esa situación. Después de todo... para eso están los shinigamis que saben curar. A lo que me refería con lo de _"débil"_ era a que si gasto energía así luego no podre luchar- corrigió Honoka.

-No. Tu te sigues menospreciando- dijo Tadase, quien despertó un poco después que Honoka -Honoka... luego de gastar . .CUANTO. raitatsu, estabas más blanca que el papel. Aun así, viniste a mi y me curaste. Y yo me encontraba peor que tu. Y me salvaste y podemos decir que para todo lo que has hecho, tu daño es mínimo- le aseguro el rubio.

-El rubio tiene razón... - dijo Shoryu -Lo que en realidad tienes que mejorar, es moderar el raitatsu para que no te agotes tanto. Si aprendes a liberar todo de a poco y a curar igual de rápido, seras la mejor shinigami- le dijo el pelirrojo, para este momento Yoko despertó pero Shoryu no la bajo.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Honoka con los ojos iluminados.

-Absolutamente- dijo Shoryu levantando un pulgar.

-¿Saben chicos?... - pregunto Honoka refiriéndose a todos en la habitación. Todos negaron -Son los mejores amigos, hermanos, y familia... que una persona como yo puede tener- les aseguro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Luego de un rato. Honoka pidió que movieran a Masaki al cuarto de Maru. Y Maru se encargo de ponerle un futón a Honoka en su habitación. Y sin limpiar nada, todos fueron a dormir cada uno en su casa, salvo Masaki y Honoka, quienes se quedaron a dormir en la 5 división.

A las 03:40 Honoka despertó alterada por que no debía quedarse dormida... y vio Masaki durmiendo tranquila. Maru estaba balbuceando incoherencias y la había despertado. Y conociéndose así misma, no podría dormir con ella hablando. Así que, Honoka, pensando en que hacer hasta las 5 de la mañana que tenga que irse, recordó que todavía estada todo desordenado en la habitación de Tadase, así que, sigilosa entro a la habitación del rubio y lanzo a la lampara de techo un pequeño rayo de luz para que la iluminara lo suficiente para ver y como para no molestar al rubio.

 **Honoka POV.**

Cuando ilumine la habitación, por inercia dirigí mi mirada a la cama de Tadase para asegurarme que la luz no lo molestaba pero... no estaba allí. Decidí no darle mayor importancia y me acerque a la mancha de sangre, menos mal no habían sacado nada, con el paño y el balde de agua que quedo, podría limpiar la gran mancha.

De nada siento como alguien con fuerza bruta me tapa la boca y me tumba boca abajo en el suelo. Suelto un pequeño gritito de dolor y me remuevo, pero, quien quiera que sea, me está sosteniendo con mucha fuerza. Hago que la luz se encienda por completo y veo una cabellera rubia, el cabello del que estaba sobre mi. Al prender la luz, este parece reaccionar y bruscamente me voltea haciendo que mi espalda choque duramente contra el piso.

-¡Honoka!- dice sorprendido ¡¿Tadase?!... Tadase quita su mano de mi boca y me ayuda a pararme.

-No tenías que ser tan rudo- dije sobando mi brazo, me dolía.

-Lo siento... - dijo Tadase mirando para otro lado, parecía enojado -¿que quieres Honoka?- pregunto dirigiéndose a su cama.

-Maru esta hablando dormida y me despertó, y ahora ya no podré dormir por estar escuchándola. Así vine aquí para ordenar un poco mientras esperaba a que llegue la hora- conté mirando al suelo, por alguna razón nerviosa, aunque no me sorprende -¿te desperté?-pregunte deseando que su repuesta sea negativa.

-¿Tu que crees?- dijo en un gruñido _(N.T: por dios... Tadase paso de ser un ángel a convertirse en un mini-Ichigo. Que cambio tan radical)_ -Me asustaste niña. Desperté pensando que vino a atacarme la sombra. Imagino que los demás deben estar igual- Tadase parecía molesto, por todo esto y supongo que yo no ayude.

-Lo lamento. Pensé que aun estarías cansado por la pequeña operación y quise venir a limpiar aquí- dije tratando de aminorar su enfado.

-¿Limpiar que?- pregunto gruñendo otra vez. Fue ahí cuando note que la habitación estaba impecable.

-¿Tu lo limpiaste?- pregunte incrédula viendo que la habitación estaba pulcra mente arreglada.

-No Honoka. Vino una linda hadita y con su vara mágica hizo un hechizo de limpieza- respondió sarcástico. Me pareció ya suficiente humillación.

-Pues dale mis saludos- respondí con el ceño fruncido -Lamento haberte despertado. No volverá a ocurrir- dije dándome la vuelta, cuando di el primer pasó lo sentí detrás mio, me tomo la muñeca.

-Lo siento. Te eche la bronca por algo de lo que no tienes la culpa- dijo bajando la mirada, parecía algo ido, y ¿que mejor situación que para usar mi poder? Me enfoque en la mente de Tadase y en ella había recuerdos de lo que parecía ser una pesadilla. Busque en sus memorias y encontré su pesadilla. Estábamos todos nosotros, desmayados en el suelo, Tadase era el único despierto y apareció la sombra. Comenzaron a luchar, la sombra por llegar a los demás y Tadase por impedirlo. La sombra lo tiro al suelo y el pareció quedar paralizado, la sombra nos envolvió y, nos paramos, con los ojos negros todos nosotros y desenfundando nuestras zanpakuto, nos dirigimos a Tadase, lo rodeamos y con una sonrisa, clavamos en el nuestras katanas, en ese momento el rubio despertó.

-Tadase, eso nunca pasara- dije abrazando a mi rubio amigo, que se quedo estático, como sin entender -Nada de lo que pasó en tu pesadilla nos ocurrirá... la sombra no volverá a dañarnos, porque estamos todos juntos- lo consolé y en ese momento me abrazo fuerte, y pude sentir como 2 lagrimas caían sobre mi hombro. Tadase era muy alto, yo me encontraba de puntitas. Estaba algo incomoda pero no por eso dejaría a Tadase. Nos separamos luego de unos minutos.

-Debemos descansar un poco- dijo Tadase, vi el reloj que se encontraba junto a la cama de mi amigo 04:03, vaya que el tiempo pasa rápido -durmamos lo que podamos- me dijo Tadase, asentí y me acerque a su enorme cama. Por alguna razón nunca me siento incomoda con Tadase, si bien ahora es muy agresivo, es la 3 (tercera) persona en la que más confío. Me recosté junto a el y me dormí casi al instante.

 **POV Normal.**

Ya eran las 04:50 y todos estaban dando vueltas de acá para aya y de aya para acá, exceptuando a un par de niñas, una pelinegra de pelo largo y una peli-azul de pelo corto. Las cuales dormían mas profundo que un oso ivernando. Ya para las 04:55 todos los niños estaban en la 5 división, buscando a la peliazul por todos lados.

-Honoka- se oyó la voz de Tadase -Honoka- volvió a llamar el rubio a la peliazul que dormía profundamente en su cama. Ya cansado de gastar saliva, el rubio tomo a la niña en brazos de forma nupcial sin ninguna delicadeza, Honoka ni se inmuto y continuo durmiendo como si nada. Ya con la niña en brazos, gruño y se dirigió donde los demás.

-Tadase ¿donde estaba?- pregunto Yoko.

-Durmió conmigo anoche- contó Tadase con indiferencia. Rika abrió los ojos sin querer creerlo. Todos miraron al rubio sorprendido. Y Kaoru lo miraba confundido -¿que?- pregunto Tadase molesto.

-¿Que hacía Honoka durmiendo en tu cuarto?- pregunto Rukia sin entender.

-Creí que dormiría con Maru- dijo Yusura.

-Ella se durmió en mi pieza ¿como acabo en la tuya?- pregunto Maru sin comprender nada.

-Ya... hablan como si fuéramos unos completos extraños o un par de adolescentes con las hormonas a ful... me dan dolor de cabeza- se quejo Tadase -A ver patota de mal pensados. Maru despertó a Honoka hablando entre sueños, entonces Honoka se fue a mi cuarto a ordenar el desastre que provoco la mini-operación que hubo allí. Y me despertó, hablamos un poco y luego le dije que intentara dormir. Y se quedo conmigo porque no ronco- contó Tadase breve mente, con cara de fastidio ( **-Tadase: ¿y yo porque les ando dando explicaciones?-** )

-Si quieres yo la tomo- dijo Tora acercándose a Tadase.

-No te preocupes. No pesa nada- se negó Tadase apretando mas a su cuerpo a la niña, algo raro en el ya que normalmente se la hubiera pasado sin siquiera esperar a que se lo ofrezcan. Pero, el rubio sentía que necesitaba tenerla cerca. Algo dentro de Rika dolió fuertemente ( **-Rika: ¿por que se negó? ¿por que la aprieta más contra si? ¿por que no se la quiere quitar de encima?-** ) se preguntaba Rika a gritos mentalmente. Honoka soltó un dulce suspiro entre sueños y se acomodo mejor, apoyando una mano en el fuerte pecho de Tadase. Rika comenzó a temblar de la ira sin notarlo.

-Ya cálmate... tus nervios alteran los míos- se quejo Serika en un susurro, apretando con fuerza la muñeca izquierda de Rika. Quien se calmo, o lo intento.

-Ya es hora- dijo Kaoru.

-¡No espera!- dijo Masaki, quien estaba en la espalda de su hermano, pues aun no podía caminar bien -Mamá... tráemelos- pidió Masaki casi como una suplica. Karin llevo a los gemelos que estaban en sus brazos, al parecer tristes por lo que estaba a punto de suceder -Tengan- dijo Masaki sacando de sus bolsillos 2 collares, con una especie de tapita que se abría colgando de la cadena, estaban hechos de hielo. La pelinegra abrió los collares, dejando ver dentro de cada uno la foto de toda la familia, y también un pequeño copo de nieve -Si usan esto, Yukihime podrá decirme como se encuentran, y si la sombra los ataca, o si sucede cualquier cosa peligrosa, ella podrá traerlos conmigo para que estén a salvo. No se los quiten, nunca- contó la pelinegra mientras les ponía los collares a ambos. Y les daba un pequeño beso en la frente a ambos.

 _-¡Adiós!-_ dijeron todos los niños al mismo tiempo. Las madre no dejaban de llorar y los hombres inflaron el pecho orgullosos, aunque quebrados por dentro.

-Los veremos pronto en las visitas a la academia- les dijo Toshiro, a su lado, Ichigo asintió.

-Ya, no exageren- dijo Toranousuke con tono hastiado de tanto drama.

-Nos veremos cada semana. Ya verán como el tiempo pasara rápido- dijo Yusura con una sonrisa.

Luego de ese ultimo saludo, todos los niños desaparecieron con shumpo _**(N.T: Yoko llevaba con ella las cosas de Honoka, y Maru llevaba las de Masaki**_ )

Al llegar a la academia, los niños divisaron a montones de chicos agrupados alrededor de un escenario, en el que se encontraba el capitán general Yamamoto.

-Sean bienvenidos- dijo el capitán general con ¡¿UNA SONRISA?! (N.T: hasta yo estoy sorprendida) levantando sus brazos -A esta nueva academia para jóvenes talentos, en donde se forjaran. Los felicito, pues hoy... EMPIEZA UNA NUEVA AVENTURA.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Fin del capitulo.**

Haaaa (suspiro) ya se, ya se. Pareció que escribo como tortuga. Perdón pero es que no tenía ni idea de como hacer todo esto. Tal vez este super aburrido. Pero recuerden que esta empezando y todavía tenemos que aclarar algunas actitudes y relaciones entre nuestros niños (no presten atención al "tenemos" nomas lo pongo por 2 cosas, primero, porque queda re bien y los incluyo en parte, segundo, porque me falta un tornillo)

Bueno... la verdad es que con cada comentario me brinca el corazón y me encanta que eso pase, asi que no duden en comentar, aunque sea solo un "me gusto"

Otra cosa es que me gustaría mantenerme mas presente con ustedes así que les voy a pedir 2 cosas.

1: díganme cual es su personaje favorito. Pienso hacer el capitulo siguiente o algún capitulo especial con la narración del que mas votos tenga.

2: que me digan que quieren que pase con la vida de el personaje o que quieren que haga con el. La cosa es que quiero que me digan que es lo que esperan de mi historia, estoy dispuesta a hacer todo lo que me piden, claro que con uno o dos toques míos. Pero de verdad lo espero.

En este capitulo ya hubo intervención del enemigo... mmm ¿que pasara? ¿Que pasara? um, la verdad que ni idea. Espero que el cap les haya gustado. Den sus opiniones sin vergüenza, las espero con ansias y les prometo esforzarme más con el siguiente cap.

 _¡Muchos besos!_

Atte, para ustedes: Uzumaki Manaka-chan


	4. Preguntas

-Hola- - (Hablan)

 _-Hola-_ \- (Hablan mas de dos personajes o todos)

( **-Hola-** ) - (Pensamientos)

( **-Anónimo: Hola -** ) - (Si no esta dentro de un dialogo seria así)

 _ **-Hola-**_ \- (Hablan desde el otro lado del teléfono)

 _ **(N.T: hola)**_ \- (Comentarios de la autora. Siempre entre paréntesis () y en negrita)

(Hola)- - (Aclaraciones en la historia, que NO son comentarios ni nada)

Advertencia: puede que en algunas ocasiones, se me pase una maldición o algo pero... comprendan. No puedo hacer esta historia con un vocabulario de una maestra jardinera, o de escuela. Espero no les moleste. Y si les molesta, pueden cambiarlo en su cabeza. Eso es todo.

 _Vuelvo a poner los apodos, están en negrita para que los pasen si gustan._

Escuchen, con respecto a Serika y Rika... tienen zanpakuto y son shinigamis, porque (según mi historia) estar tanto tiempo viviendo en la sociedad de almas, modifico el metabolismo de Orihime. Por eso las gemelas son shinigamis. Explico por si no lo hice en el cap anterior. Me da flojera volver a leer.

 **Los apodos que doy a conocer servirá para el siguiente capitulo. A todos y cada uno de los apodos, los creo Matsumoto con el fin de que en el futuro, los enemigos los reconozcan bajo esos nombres.**

 **Masaki "Reina de la helada" o "Fantasma de la nieve" (Las personas (amigos, conocidos, enemigos, etc.) a veces abrevian su sobrenombre como "La reina") este ultimo es porque tiene la habilidad de transportarse a través de cada copo de nieve que sea provocado por su zanpakuto (Yukihime, que significa Princesa de la nieve) por lo que parece un fantasma que esta en todos lados. También es capas de congelar lo que quiera.**

 **Kaoru "Rey del invierno" (Las personas (amigos, conocidos, enemigos, etc) a veces abrevian su sobrenombre como "El rey") su zanpakuto se llama YukiOusama: significa "Rey de la nieve". Tiene una habilidad suprema. Es capaz de absorber la presión espiritual de su enemigo o de todo lo que tenga presión espiritual (Aire, agua, tierra, plantas, pero no llega a dañar a estos elementos, solo puede vaciar 100% a sus enemigos. La presión espiritual de la naturaleza y los elementos, solo la absorbe cuando necesitan presión espiritual inmediatamente. Debido a que la energía espiritual de la naturaleza y los elementos también es "raitatsu universal") mientras este (su enemigo) este en contacto con al menos uno de los copos de nieve que allá creado su zanpakuto. La nieve obedece las órdenes de Kaoru, sea cual sea. Su zanpakuto es el rey de la nieve, por lo que puede crear tanta nieve como Kaoru desee. La nieve, tiene la habilidad especial de absorber el raitatsu del enemigo y purificarlo. Por purificación, quiere decir que vuelve el raitatsu enemigo 100% idéntico al de Kaoru. Kaoru puede transferir el raitatsu que almacena la nieve, así mismo cuando lo crea conveniente, o cuando esta al limite de su poder. En caso de que Kaoru se desmaye por un golpe o ataque, YukiOusama hace que la nieve lo proteja. En caso de que se desmaye por falta de poder o porque se agoto su raitatsu, es YukiOusama quien transfiere el poder de la nieve hacia Kaoru. Cuando Kaoru quiere, puede hacer que la nieve libere toda o parte de la presión espiritual que almacena. O bien, transferirla a sus amigos o compañeros. Su presión espiritual es como su sangre "sangre universal = raitatsu universal" (Masaki también tiene sangre universal, por lo que también tiene raitatsu universal).**

 **La nieve que crea su zanpakuto es interminable. Y la nieve la obedece cumpliendo todas sus órdenes.**

 **Al ser gemelos (Kaoru y Masaki) sus zanpakuto están vinculadas, y son capaces de realizar 2 ataques que solo logran trabajando juntas**

 **1- Tormenta invernal: los copos (de nieve) tele-transportadores de Masaki se fusionan con los copos (de nieve) absorbentes de Kaoru, por lo cual, ambos pueden utilizar ambas técnicas, transportándose cómo fantasmas a través de los copos, atacando con sus katanas, y asiéndose mas fuertes con la energía espiritual enemiga. Además de la ventaja de que al ser una "tormenta" de nieve, el enemigo no ve (N.T: ellos si. No pregunten como porque eso yo tampoco lo se)**

 **2- Técnica de tele-transportación dimensional: Kaoru hace que YukiOusama absorba como lo haría con la nieve que él (YukiOusama) crea, uno de los copos tele-transportadores de Masaki, y luego, (YukiOusama) lo libera en algún otro lado alejado de la batalla, allí, el copo de nieve muta, trasladándose a una dimensión alterna del lugar creada por él (el copo) mismo, pero solitaria, desierta. Una vez el copo se encuentra en aquella dimensión, YukiOusama le avisa a Kaoru (YukiOusama es el rey de la nieve, sabe donde se encuentra cada copo de nieve creado por el mismo, por la naturaleza o por una zanpakuto, y Yukihime, sabe donde se encuentra cada copo de nieve creado por ella misma o por otras zanpakuto) que ya se pueden transportar, y Kaoru le avisa a Masaki, y (Masaki) los transporta allí. Una vez en la dimensión donde solo existen los gemelos y sus enemigos o a los que decidieron llevar con ellos (y sus zanpakuto pero eso es obvio)**

 **Cuando Kaoru y Masaki están juntos en batalla, les llaman: "Los reyes del reino de Hielo".**

 **Sota "Amo de las sombras" o "Caballero de la oscuridad" porque su zanpakuto Rikiku: significa "Fuerza duradera" tiene la habilidad de atacar a través de las sombras, y a una distancia de 20 km. Es muy fuerte.**

 **Tadase "Rey de los sueños y pesadillas" su zanpakuto se llama Yumechi: significa "Sueño eterno" adentra a su enemigo en una especie de lo que a simple vista parece ser un trance, pero en realidad, es un sueño que sumerge al enemigo en su peor pesadilla (pesadilla o lo que a Tadase se le ocurra). Esta habilidad, desgasta el raitatsu de Tadase, lentamente pero lo desgasta, la pesadilla acaba cuando Tadase se queda sin presión espiritual.**

 **Maru "Bailarina del viento" su zanpakuto se llama Kazemai: significa "Danza del viento" le permite a Maru controlar a su gusto el viento, ya sea para volar más ligeramente, o para hacer un huracán. El apodo de "Bailarina" lo tiene porque (a veces) cuando entrena, dirige sus ataques con movimientos de danza clásica, según sus movimientos, salto, posiciones, etc. el viento hace diferentes cosas**

 **Sora "Corazón de fuego" su zanpakuto es Fushicho: significa "Ave Fénix" le da a Sora la habilidad de invocar a bestias míticas, quienes le sirven incondicionalmente. La criatura mas invocada por Sora es el ave fénix, porque cada vez que necesita, sube a su espalda y ataca junto con ella, a demás, que el llanto del fénix tiene poderes curativos**

 **Honoka "Estrella del oriente" su zanpakuto es Ryusei: significa "Estrella fugaz" es la única chica que tiene una zanpakuto varón, lo cual no le disgusta, sino que lo prefiere. Le da la habilidad tanto de iluminar como de absorber la luz que hay. Puede manipular la luz a su antojo. Es capas de cegar a sus enemigos haciéndoles ver una luz roja que saca de sus manos (o de donde quiera, depende la situación), cuando el enemigo ve esa luz, le aparece la imagen de una noche oscura, con solo una estrella en el oriente, luego, la estrella desaparece y el enemigo queda Ciego hasta que Honoka lo decida (la ceguera perdura a pesar que Honoka desactive su zanpakuto) cuando Honoka le devuelve la vista al enemigo, lo primero que ve en su oscuridad, es esa misma estrella en el oriente, de ahí, su apodo. Tiene maneras distintas de abrir los ojos de las personas que solo regresar les la vista, podría ser también que, puede hacer que los demás entiendan la verdad de las cosas, por ejemplo, si ella hubiera estado, cuando Momo no quería creer que Aizen era un traidor, pudo haberle hecho entender la verdad, que Aizen verdaderamente era un enemigo de la sociedad de almas, o que solamente estaba encaprichada con Toshiro cuando quiso evitar que Karin y el salieran; ósea, que puede hacer que las personas abran sus ojos a la verdad (Esto al principio lo hace inconscientemente desde siempre (a veces no lo hace consigo misma, pero con los demás funciona siempre). Pero cuando descubre que puede hacerlo, logra controlar ese poder. Parece que fuese capas de leer los sentimientos. Es una habilidad que aparecerá mas adelante en la serie). También puede cegar al enemigo directamente absorbiendo la luz de sus ojos (esta es una habilidad que también aparecerá más adelante)**

 **Otra de sus habilidades, es que puede hacer que el cuerpo de una persona vuelva sobre sus acciones como si de un vídeo retrocediendo se tratara, como así también de borrar recuerdos de la mente o añadir unos falsos.**

 **Otra cosa es que al obtener su bankai, consiguió la habilidad de leer mentes (lee las mente solo cuando quiere. A no ser que la persona sea un villano, o tenga malas intensiones contra ella o sus amigos, si ese es el caso, lee la mente automáticamente) y también de telepatía.**

 **Yoko "Reina (o Sirena, de cualquier forma) del mar" su zanpakuto es Miu: significa "bella lluvia" tal y como dice su apodo, la convierte en la reina del océano (o mar, es igual), el agua le obedece. Y puede cambiar sus estados. (Gaseoso, líquido y sólido)**

 **Tora "Colmillo de flama" su zanpakuto es Torahi: significa "Tigre de fuego" tiene la habilidad de crear el fuego y controlarlo a gusto. Su peor ataque, es cuando crea un tigre de fuego, cuando eso pasa, a Tora le crecen los colmillos hasta 3 cm.**

 **Shoryu "Búho negro" su zanpakuto es Yushin: significa "Corazón valiente" tiene la habilidad de usar la tierra a su gusto. Incluso puede controlar la lava. Su apodo se debe a que es un verdadero genio, se dice que el búho es el animal más inteligente, y negro, porque es un completo genio a la hora de planear venganzas, trampas etc. En la academia usaba su inteligencia hacia las bromas más pesadas que había.**

 **Serika "Ilusión de la muerte" su zanpakuto es Genjutsu significa "Ilusión" tiene la habilidad de crear 2 tipos distintos de ilusiones. 1: una ilusión que esta dentro de tu mente. Tú sigues peleando la batalla, sigues pudiendo dañar a tus enemigos, pero comienzas a ver más enemigos de los que hay. Podrías comenzar a ver dragones y peleas contra ellos, pero esos dragones en verdad no están ahí, a pesar de eso, tu mente siente el dolor de los ataques que te provocan, si una de esas ilusiones te mata, tu mente entra en algo así como un estado vegetativo, mata a tú cerebro. Esto solo funciona con humanos, shinigamis y hollow que pueden pensar. 2: una ilusión que toma forma física, que todos pueden ver, pues esta es realizada fuera de la mente del enemigo, esta le provoca solo daño físico, y es capaz de matarte físicamente, tu cuerpo pierde su completa movilidad, pero tu mente queda sana. Te conviertes, prácticamente, en un muerto en vida.**

 **Rika "Espíritu floral" su zanpakuto es Shizen: significa "Naturaleza" le da a Rika la habilidad de crear plantas. También le permite influenciar sobre cualquier tipo de planta, como darle fuerza, o hacerla irrompible. Puede darles vida a las plantas muertas, le dicen "El Espíritu floral" porque controla a todo tipo de plantas, y las plantas la protegen por voluntad propia. También puede comunicarse con los animales. Al conseguir su bankai, obtuvo la habilidad de controlar el clima.**

 _ **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Aclaro que estoy en contra del racismo y de la discriminación a las personas especiales, discapacitadas, ciegas, gordas o flacas. Les aviso para que sepan que si digo gordo, o el discapacitado, o cualquier cosa, no lo tomen como ofensa. Pues no lo digo de mala fe._

Por cierto, los niños pueden hacer algunas cosas con sus zanpakuto sin necesidad de transformarse en shinigami.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Al llegar a la academia, los niños divisaron a montones de chicos agrupados alrededor de un escenario, en el que se encontraba el capitán general Yamamoto._

 _-Sean bienvenidos- dijo el capitán general con ¡¿UNA SONRISA?!_ _ **(N.T: hasta yo estoy sorprendida)**_ _levantando sus brazos -A esta nueva academia para jóvenes talentos, en donde se forjaran. Los felicito, pues hoy... EMPIEZA UNA NUEVA AVENTURA._

 **POV Normal.**

Tras decir estas ultimas palabras, el capitán general Yamamoto, desapareció junto con sus escoltas en una gran nube de humo.

 _ **(N.T: Tadase se puso a Honoka en la espalda. Nada importante solo un minúsculo detallito que olvide mencionar en el cap anterior)**_

-¡Atención!- se escucho un fuerte grito cantarin. De una mujer, un grito que hizo que a todos nuestros pequeños protagonistas se les pasara una gota por la cabeza y sintieran un aire familiar -Mi nombre es Rangiku Matsumoto. Seré la maestra de pelea. Y en algunas ocasiones de meditación con las zanpakuto. Por lo que daré la clase que más tiempo tendrán. Y también quiero que se sientan a gusto conmigo. Bien. Para explicar: primero que nada, elegirán compañeros de habitación y una habitación. Solo pueden habitar personas de distinto genero en ellas, si estos 2 o más individuos son hermanos o comparten algún lazo de familia. Como todos aquí son de primer año, sus habitaciones deben estar en el primer piso. Conozco un caso especial de lo cual hablare mas tarde en privado con todos los involucrados- esto, Rangiku lo dijo mirando específicamente a cierto grupito compuesto por 14 personas-Segundo, luego de elegir a sus compañeros y su habitación solo dejen las maletas. NO desempaquen. A penas hayan dejado sus cosas irán al salón principal a registrarse, sabrán donde queda el salón principal porque hemos adherido flechas en el suelo y/o paredes que salen por distintas direcciones, todas de distintos colores. Sigan las flechas naranjas, esas guían al salón principal. Tercero, cuando se registren les darán una especie de tabla, en ella encontraran distintos colores, esos colores corresponden a las flechas que los guían a distintos lugares, en esa tabla estarán anotados a que lugares te llevan cada flecha. Una vez todo eso hecho, sigan las flechas amarillas que los llevaran a el salón donde are mi clase: El salón de pelea, allí quiero que me esperen para que nos presentemos todos y aclarare cualquier duda que tengan. Cuarto y ultimo, para mañana en la mañana tendrán sus itinerarios para sus clases. Todos irán juntos a las mismas clases. Estas empiezan el lunes que viene. Ahora una ultima cosita a parte y todos pueden retirarse. No pueden entrar a las habitaciones que digan "reservadas". Todos menos los involucrados del caso especial, pueden retirarse- todos los niños desaparecieron con shumpo, menos el pequeño grupo -Chicos- dijo Rangiku acercándose a ellos y abrazándolos.

-Tía Rangiku ¡No! Rangiku-sensei- llamo Maru -¿Por que nos hiciste quedar?- pregunto Maru.

-Si... nos quitaran todas las habitaciones buenas- dijo Yusura haciendo puchero.

-Me pueden decir tía cuando estemos entre nosotros, pero el sensei no puede faltar cuando hayan más personas. Y no se preocupen por eso, sus habitaciones son las reservadas y son las mejores de todo el lugar. Cortesía del capitán general Yamamoto- revelo Rangiku -Antes que nada necesito saber algo: ¿por que Honoka se encuentra dormida?- pregunto preocupada la rubia y posando su mano en la frente de la peliazul de corto cabello para ver si tenía fiebre.

-Lo que pasó fue que, como sabes, ayer tuvo que hacerle otra mini-operación a Masaki. Y anoche no pudo dormir bien... así que aun esta muy agotada- contó Tadase.

-¿Este es el verdadero Tadase?- pregunto Matsumoto incrédula volteando su cabeza a los demás chicos, y todos asintieron con cara de _"¿te has vuelto loca? bueno ¿más loca de lo que estas?"_ -¡No me miren así! pregunto porque es él el que esta sosteniendo a Honoka, el anterior Tadase tal vez lo hubiera hecho pero el de ahora... estoy segura que la hubiera pasado a Tora enseguida para ahorrarse la molestia- dijo Matsumoto aun con cara de no creérselo. Tadase gruño hacia la inspección de su personalidad, en verdad que todos se levantaron con ganas de hacerlo enojar a escalas monumentales.

-¿Eso que importa?- gruño Tadase con el ceño super fruncido -Vuelve a lo que decías que ya se me acabo la paciencia- exigió el rubio.

-Que borde- murmuro Rangiku, haciendo que a Tadase se le hinchara una benita en la frente, Rangiku al verla se altero de sobremanera ( **-Rangiku: como me recuerda a mi capitán este niño-** ) pensó con una gota cayendo por su cabeza -Bueno, bueno. No te enojes, yo solo decía- Matsumoto comenzó a mover a Honoka y esta despertó. Si bien la peliazul noto sobre quien estaba, no dijo nada y miro a su alrededor.

-¿Donde estamos?- pregunto con voz somnolienta.

-En la academia- contesto Yoko enternecida. Honoka abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Por que no me despertaron?- pregunto Honoka sobándose el ojo derecho.

-Porque tienes el sueño más pesado que Masaki- murmuro Tadase.

-Bien, ahora que despertaste puedo hablar. Pueden elegir estar en la habitación con quienes quieran de ustedes, entre ustedes no hay problemas de nada. Pero por ahora, Masaki y Honoka estarán en habitaciones contiguas por si acaso. Díganme los grupos- mando Matsumoto.

 _-Bien-_ dijeron todos.

-Yo y Masaki decidimos estar juntas- dijo Maru.

-Honoka estará conmigo y Toranousuke- anuncio Yoko.

 _-No hace falta preguntar-_ respondieron Serika y Rika.

-Kaoru, Yusura y yo estaremos en otra- dijo Shoryu.

-Yo y Sora iremos juntos- dijo Tora _ **(N.T: tal vez no lo saque a relucir pero Tora y Sora se llevan como hermanos)**_

-Tadase y yo- dijo Sota con una gran sonrisa.

-Perfecto, justo como creí- sonrió Rangiku victoriosa -chicos. Este lugar se supone que es el más seguro, pero aun así no se fíen de eso. Estén atentos a cualquier ataque de la sombra. Hoy en la presentación quiero que adviertan a todos- dijo Rangiku ahora mucho mas seria, evidentemente preocupada.

-Lo haremos tía. No te preocupes- aseguro Honoka con cara seria.

-Muy bien. Sigan las flechas blancas, los llevaran a sus habitaciones, están la sección mas segura de la academia y la mas cerca a clases. Yo misma iré a registrarlos así que dejen sus maletas en la habitación y vayan inmediatamente al salón de pelea- Rangiku los despidió con un beso en la frente a cada uno y desapareció con shumpo. Todos se fueron caminando a paso relajado.

-Honoka- dijo Kaoru casi en un gruñido.

-Mmm- dijo la mencionada volteando a ver a su amigo.

-¿Estas muy cómoda?- pregunto el peliblanco con enfado. La peliazul abrió mucho los ojos y se sonrojo, no fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta que aún estaba en la espalda de Tadase, y por si fuera poco le abrazaba el cuello y se recostaba la cabeza en el hombro del rubio. Casi como si la piel de Tadase fuera aguan hirviendo se separo de el.

-L-lo siento Tadase... por las molestias- murmuro Honoka avergonzada.

-Siiiiii, si, para el fue una molestia- dijo Sota irónicamente -Pero si fue el quien se negó a soltarte cuando Tora se ofreció a llevarte- dijo el pelinaranja casi a gritos. Rika oculto entre sus cabellos una oscura mirada y Serika _ **(N.T: es la típica escena en la que un personaje agacha la cabeza con la frente azul y las lineas negras y otro se le pone en frente moviendo sus manos frente a su cara con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota en la cabeza)**_ la consolaba. Maru (la auto-nominada "Doctora Corazones") quien sabía de los sentimientos de Rika, le pego una fuerte colleja a Sota, que lo dejo en el suelo y sacando humo -¿Y eso porque?- pregunto Sota levantándose de un salto con las manos en su chichón y con miles de lagrimas que salían cómicamente de sus ojos.

-Por hablar más de lo necesario idiota- dijo Maru casi a gritos, provocando que todos comenzaran a reír estruendosamente. Casi caen al suelo de la risa con la escena de los hermanos ( **-Tadase: ese par de idiotas me recuerdan a las estúpidas peleas de mamá y papá-** )

-Masaki- llamo Honoka cuándo todos se calmaron -Ven, vamos a comenzar a caminar, así tu cuerpo se va revitalizando- dijo la peli-azul tomando la mano izquierda de Masaki. Sora se acerco y tomando a Masaki por debajo de los brazos con cuidado, la bajo de la espalda del peliblanco -Bien- dijo Honoka y comenzó a tirar de la mano de Masaki, esta cojeo un poco en el primer paso y Sora la tomo por los hombros -Sora, suelta a Masaki y aléjate- dijo Honoka con el ceño fruncido y voz dura.

-¿Que te pasa Honoka?- pregunto Sora sorprendido y enojado.

-Masaki debe volver a caminar, superar esto. Y tu ahora mismo estas estorbando. Yo estoy junto a Masaki y si es necesario yo la tomare en brazos. Además, en cualquier caso, Kaoru esta junto a nosotras, es el quien ayudara- Honoka estaba enojada.

-Tampoco es para que reacciones así- murmuro Sora cual niño regañado.

-Si, si es. Se trata de la salud de Masaki y tu eres muy impulsivo. Mantente lejos- dijo la pequeña peliazul con voz firme.

 _-No te metas con Honoka-_ murmuraron todos viendo como Sora levantaba las manos en signo de rendición. Yusura, Yoko, Shoryu y Sota trataban por todos los medios contener su risa.

-Ya. Intentemos de nuevo Masaki- dijo Honoka volviendo a su actitud de siempre. Masaki asintió y comenzaron a caminar lentamente. Al principio la niña cojeaba y se quejaba pero luego comenzó a tomar mas seguridad en sus pasos y llevar un ritmo contiguo. Todos fueron lentamente a las habitaciones y de allí al salón principal, pero a pocos metros de llegar -Suficiente amiga. No debes esforzarte de más. Mañana continuaremos, hasta entonces no volverás a pisar. Debes descansar la pierna- dicho esto, Honoka alzo a Masaki y la puso sobre la espalda de Kaoru. Así fue como llegaron al salón en medio de risas. Al llegar ya habían unos cuantos chicos.

-Y yo que creí que éramos los únicos que faltaban- dijo Serika.

-Allí hay suficiente espacio- dijo Maru con entusiasmo señalando un lugar en las gradas. Todos se dirigieron allí _**(N.T: las gradas son escalonadas, imagínenlo como un cuadrado libre)**_ , se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar entre todos.

-Vaya ¿pero no es ella la bella durmiente?- se escucho una voz burlona frente a la zona en donde los niños estaban sentados, era la voz de una niña de cabello largo hasta la cintura color ananá y ojos bordo, con varias acompañantes tras ella -Si, tu. La peliazul de pelo corto- dijo como si le hablara a un niño.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?- respondió Maru _ **(N.T: Maru es muy ruda cuando se meten con sus amigos)**_

-¿Quien te dio permiso de hablarme? basura del Rukongai- bufo la peli-ananá mirando a Maru.

-¿Quien te piensas que eres?- gruño Yoko.

-Mei, Mei Kotsubaki- dijo la niña con arrogancia -Y mucho más que tu. Mis padres son los tenientes de la 13 división _**(N.T: ¿los recuerdan? ¿los que siempre peleaban por ver quien es mejor? son ellos)**_ \- contó con sorna -Y ahora. Quiero saber el nombre de la cualquiera que se cree princesa- exigió.

-Aquí la única cualquiera eres tu. A leguas se nota lo debilucha que eres. Así que, por tu bien, te are una advertencia: no te metas con mi melliza- le insulto y advirtió Yoko.

 _-¿¡Melliza!?-_ se escucho el grito general de Mei y sus acompañantes -P-p-pero ¿me estas diciendo que la peliazul de ojos turquesa y tu, una peli-marrón de ojos ámbar, son mellizas?- Mei era la viva imagen de la incredulidad.

-Si. Eso dije. ¿Estas sorda? o ¿es que tu cerebro de princesita cabeza-hueca es tan pequeño que no puede retener una información tan simple como esa?- se burlo Yoko con descaro.

-Asquerosa peste- murmuro Mei -¿Y tu? ¿te crees tan importante como para dejar que los demás te defiendan? vaya niña consentida eres- se quejo Mei.

-Escúchame- dijo Honoka con voz profunda. La hicieron enojar, todos lo sabían ( **-Todos los niños (del grupo, menos Honoka): abrió la puerta al desastre-** ) -Si tienes un problema conmigo, lo discutes conmigo. A mi me puedes escupir (figurativamente) lo que quieras. Lo aceptare. Pero si insultas a mis amigos. Lo pagaras y con intereses. Contestando a tu maldita e insistente pregunta. No y si. No soy una princesa. Y si, soy yo la que venía dormida. Y yo jamas dejaría que mis amigos libraran mis batallas. No me creo una princesa. No les pedí que me defendieran. Por si no lo sabias, ellos intentaban protegerte- contesto Honoka con el ceño fruncido.

-Huy si. No te tengo miedo. No te hagas la mala. Presumida- dijo Mei pareciendo divertida.

-¿Notaste que con el horrible chirrido que tienes por voz, atrajiste la atención de todos?- dijo Honoka con una sonrisa. Y era cierto, todos en el salón los miraban -¿están todos al tanto de la situación?- pregunto Honoka en general. Todos asintieron. El grupo sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que Honoka planeaba hacer -No me gusta dañar a los demás. Pero si dañan a mis amigos, me encargo de hacer que el culpable pague. No te tocare ni un pelo, pero te dejare en vergüenza, diciéndote todo lo que esta atorado en mi garganta- Honoka tomo aire y todo el salón quedo en un silencio sepulcral.

-Adelante- invito Mei.

-No tienes ni idea de quienes somos. Y no te lo diré, lo sabrás a la hora de presentarnos. Con respecto a lo que me dijiste. Aquí la única que parece creerse toda una princesa eres tu. Sintiéndote con mucha confianza ahora que estas rodeada de tu amigas. Que ni así las puedes llamar ya que en este momento todas piensan en que si quedas en ridículo, también se reirán a carcajadas de ti con los demás. La verdad es que sabes que nadie aquí te conoce. Por eso ya estas buscando pelea. ¿Sabes por que? porque piensas que si te metes con el grupo mas llamativo que hay, los amedrentaras y todos te tendrán respeto, que todos te temerán. Que los chicos caerán a tus pies y las chicas rogaran por estar a tu lado y ser tus mejores amigas. Te diré un par de cosas respecto a eso, la primera, es que esas cosas solo pasan en las películas y novelas, y que si esto fuera algo como eso, tu serias la mala, y por lo tanto, la que perdería al final. La segunda, es que así no se consigue el respeto. El respeto es algo que se gana. Cualquiera que piense que es mejor que alguien mas, solo por su estatus social o financiero, es basura. Y de la peor que hay. Odio que la gente como tu, vaya por el mundo dañando física y psicológicamente a los que lo rodean. Por tener gafas, por ser bajito, por ser muy gordo o muy flaco, por ser feo, por ser lindo. Por tener buenas notas, por tener las peores. No significa que están bajo nosotros. Te han malcriado de sobremanera, dándote los mejores lujos. Y eso te a hecho una persona detestable. Ya madura princesa, que aquí nadie es sirviente de nadie -Honoka puso nuevamente su cara dulce, pero estaba seria y con una mirada triste- Mei significa belleza (su voz ya no esta a la defensiva, ahora es la de siempre pero triste), y el nombre te sienta, eres muy hermosa -su voz sonaba muy triste, Mei sonrió presumida-Pero esa belleza, queda opacada con tu horrible forma de ser. Intenta cambiarla, por tu bien. Por personas que son como tu... Por personas que son como tu... este mundo apesta- finalizo Honoka, dejando a todos estupefactos.

-Maldita- gruño Mei dándole a Honoka un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, que resonó por todo el lugar. Los dedos de Mei quedaron marcados en el rostro de Honoka.

-No me importa lo que hagas conmigo, puedes golpearme lo que tu quieras. Pero te metiste con mis amigos, te metiste con mi familia. Y he sido muy considerada contigo. La peor vergüenza te la vas a llevar, cuando te enteres de quienes somos todos nosotros- declaro Honoka -Después de todo. Eso sera inevitable- Mei bufo.

-Ya me canse de oírte hablar- se quejo Mei -Ahora me voy... no pierdo mi tiempo con sometidas que se dejan golpear- se dio la vuelta.

-Una ultima cosa- llamo Honoka. Mei se volteo y la miro.

-¿Que?- dijo pensando que le daría una disculpa.

-No te metas con mi hermana- dijo Honoka dándole tal golpe, que la rubia cayo al suelo y escupió sangre. El grupo cerro los ojos resignado, todos sabían que eso terminaría así.

 _-¡Mei!-_ lloriquearon las niñas alrededor de su líder. Todo el salón quedo sumergido en silencio, o al menos todos los demás ya que nuestro adorado grupo charlaba de lo mas normal.

-Bien. Veo que ya todos están aquí- saludo Matsumoto casual-Primero que nada. Soy Rangiku Matsumoto, ex-teniente del 10 escuadrón. Es un gusto tenerlos aquí con nosotros. Ahora mismo procederemos a presentarnos todos. Luego aclararemos cualquier duda que ustedes puedan tener. Se presentaran dando la siguiente información: 1, de donde provienen. 2, nombre completo de sus padres. 3, su nombre completo. 4, su edad. 5, nombre y poder de su zanpakuto. 6, su comida favorita. 7, un dato curioso sobre ustedes. Luego de que alguien termine con su presentación, cualquiera que este interesado podrá hacer alguna pregunta. Bien. Ahora ¿quien se presentara primero?- todos los niños fueron presentándose. Hasta que solo quedaron los participantes de nuestro amado grupo.

-Vengo del Seireitei. Mis padres son Ururu Tsumugiya y el tercero al mando del 4 escuadrón, Hanataro. Mi nombre es Tora, tengo 13. Mi zanpakuto se llama Torahi, significa tigre de fuego, y tiene el poder de crear varias bolas de fuego y también me permite controlarlas y manipularlas a gusto, cuando uso mi bankai- todos los espectadores que no conocían a los super dotados se ahogaron _"¿¡TIENE SU BANKAI!?"_ -me crecen los colmillos haciéndome parecer un verdadero tigre. MI comida favorita es el sushi que prepara mi hermana menor, Honoka. Mi actividad favorita es jugar con el mas pequeño de mis hermanos- contó Tora.

 _ **(N.T: recuerden que en "Bleach"**_ **(hasta donde me quede)** _ **muy pocos son los que tienen bankai. Los 13 capitanes, Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku, Urahara y no se si alguien más. Por lo que (en mi historia) es MUY, MUY, MUY raro que un shinigami tenga un bankai ¡IMAGÍNENSE UN NIÑO. O VARIOS!)**_

Una niña de pelo marrón y ojos negros, muy bonita, de la edad de Tora, quien ya se había presentado como Sakura, levanto la mano, y uno de los maestros presentes le dio la palabra.

-Tora... - dijo un poco sonrosada la niña, Tora le sonrió y le pidió que siguiera -¿Tienes novia?- pregunto la niña. Tora abrió los ojos. Y Maru gruño ( **-Maru: esa maldita ¿como tiene el descaro de preguntarle eso? y ¿por que Tora no la ignora?-** )

-Lo siento Junko- dijo Tora después de un largo rato de silencio con una sonrisa de disculpa. Tal parece que hubiera meditado la posibilidad de hacerse novio de Junko -pero ya tengo a alguien- rápidamente se volvió a sentar.

-Colmillo de flama- murmuro Matsumoto anotando el nombre de Tora, y lo recién dicho.

-Mi nombre es Sota. Soy hijo del capitán Kurosaki y la teniente Kuchiki. Así que es obvio que provengo del Seireitei. Tengo 12 años. Mi zanpakuto es Rikiku, significa fuerza duradera, me permite controlar las sombras como me apetezca. Cuando uso mi bankai, mi zanpakuto se vuelve totalmente negra, desde la empuñadura hasta la hoja, con una tela negra de seda fina casi transparente _**(N.T: siempre que digo "fino" o "fina" se trata de fino o fina grueso y fino)**_ colgando del mango. Mi comida favorita es cualquier cosa dulce que salga de las benditas manos de Honoka. Mi actividad favorita es jugar fútbol- contó Sota rápidamente.

-Sota... amo de las sombras- murmuro Matsumoto al mismo tiempo que anotaba -¡Hu! caballero de la oscuridad también suena genial- vario la rubia anotándolo también. Hasta que noto que nadie seguía -¿Quien sigue? nadie safa de la presentación- dijo Matsumoto, sabiendo que los que faltaban eran "sus chicos". Ninguno parecía querer ir así que -Sota "Plan B"- mando Matsumoto, el pelinaranja cerro su ojo derecho y sonrió con picardia a su rubio hermano ( **-Tadase: no se que tengan planeado esos 2. Pero me dejara mal parado. Sea lo que sea, me vengare-** ) Sota le dio un fuerte empujón a Tadase que lo envió al centro del salón. A poco estuvo el rubio de caerse de cara, pero no. Esto era demasiada vergüenza. Tadase con una impresionante voltereta, quedo de pie. Todas las chicas quedaron embobadas al verlo, obvio, después de todo, es el 3 mas guapo de grupo.

-Me llamo Tadase Kurosaki. Soy hijo del capitán Kurosaki y la teniente Kuchiki. Tengo 12 años y soy el gemelo del tarado de pelo naranja. Mi zanpakuto se llama Yumechi. Me da la capacidad de meter a mis enemigos o a cualquier humano, hollow o alma, más específicamente, a cualquier ser pensante, en un sueño o pesadilla. Cuando activo mi bankai termino vestido todo de blanco- nuevamente conmoción al escuchar la palabra bankai -Mi comida favorita es el onigiri que hace Honoka- a nadie le paso desapercibido que la comida favorita de los últimos 3 chicos, tenía que ser hecha por la misma persona -Mi actividad favorita es entrenar con mi tío Byakuya Kuchiki, y jugar al fútbol- termino Tadase yéndose a sentar de nuevo en su lugar, pero antes de acomodarse, pateo tan fuerte a Sota en la cara, que este fue a parar a la pared contraria, que estaba a 150 metros cabe destacar.

-Tadase. Rey de los sueños y pesadillas- anoto la rubia voluptuosa.

-Ya me lo esperaba- murmuro el pelinaranja aun pegado a la pared.

-¡Tadase!- dijo Maru en tono recrimina torio -Yo se que Sota es un idiota pero tampoco era para que lo golpearas así- Tadase odiaba cuando Maru le recriminaba en voz alta, y lo peor era que...

-Esta bien. A la próxima no le pegare tan fuerte. Pero no pienso disculparme- siempre terminaba por resignarse frente a su hermana. Tadase gruño cruzándose de brazos y volteando la cabeza ( **-Maru: a veces puede ser tan infantil-** ) pensó Maru con una gota en su cabeza.

-¿Hu?- dijo Maru -¿mi turno?- le pregunto a Matsumoto, quien le asintió -Bueno- la nena se acerco al centro del salón -Mi nombre es Maru Kurosaki, soy gemela de los 2 últimos chicos que se presentaron. Para aclarar aunque lo veo más que obvio, los 3 somos trillizos, lo digo aunque nuestros rostros sean casi idénticos ( **-Mei: yo.. le... llame... b-basura del... del rukongai... y ella... tiene mejor... mejor reputación social... que yo.. se supone que... que yo de-debia ser su... amiga-** ). Mi zanpakuto es Kazemai, me permite controlar el viento. Cuando entreno o cuando juego, controlo el viento a través de movimientos de danza, usualmente clásica. Mi comida favorita son los fideos caseros que Honoka siempre hace para mi cumpleaños u en ocasiones especiales. Mi actividad favorita es bailar con mi prima Masaki, y jugar fútbol- contó Maru con tono animado y de niña pequeña.

-Bailarina del viento- _ **(N.T: sobra decir que es Matsumoto murmurando y anotando)**_

-Mi nombre es Serika y ella es mi melliza Rika- hablo la pelinaranja _-somos completamente iguales en casi todo. Nuestros padres son Uryuu Ishida y Orihime Inoue. Nuestra comida favorita es el Miso que hace Honoka. Nuestra actividad favorita es jugar al fútbol-_ contaron ambas -Por ultimo. Mi zanpakuto es Genjutsu. Me permite crear ilusiones de 2 tipos: 1 es la común, la que esta en tu cabeza, si te mata, quedas en estado vegetativo. La otra es una especie de ilusión que toma forma física, si te mata tu cuerpo pierde la vida y solo terminas siendo como un alma atrapada en un gigai que no puede moverse. Desde que obtuve mi bankai soy mucho mas fuerte y hábil- contó breve mente Serika.

-Mi zanpakuto es Shizen. Me deja crear y manipular a mi antojo las plantas y hablar con los animales. Desde que obtuve mi bankai puedo controlar el clima- contó Rika. Todos quedaban estupefactos con lo último dicho ( **-Todos los presentes menos nuestro grupo preferido y Matsumoto: ¿como es que ellos ya obtuvieron sus bankai?-** )

-Serika. Ilusión de la muerte. Rika. Espíritu floral- Kaoru se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió al centro.

-Soy Kaoru Hitsugaya. Provengo del Seireitei. Mis padres son el capitán Hitsugaya y la teniente Kurosaki. Tengo 9 años. Mi zanpakuto es YukiOusama. Como lo dice su nombre, me convierte en el rey de la nieve, mi nieve tiene la capacidad de absorber y almacenar raitatsu, al tiempo que lo purifica volviéndolo idéntico al mio para poder usarlo a mi antojo. Con mi bankai, logre desarrollar 2 habilidades en conjunto con mi gemela, y mi ropa es sustituida por un traje de rey color blanco. Mi comida favorita es el postre de torta de vainilla relleno con mus y cubierto de crema que solo sabe hacer Honoka. Mi actividad favorita es entrenar con mi mejor amiga, Honoka, o con mis amigos, y jugar fútbol. No acepto preguntas- finalizo Kaoru yendo a buscar a su hermana. Con ayuda de Sora, Masaki se subió a la espalda del peliblanco y ambos se dirigieron al centro del salón.

-Mi nombre es Masaki Hitsugaya, soy la gemela de Kaoru. Mi zanpakuto se llama Yukihime. Ella crea copos especiales que me permiten tele-transportarme a cualquier lugar. Mi comida favorita es el postre de crema y fresas de Honoka. Mis actividades favoritas son, jugar fútbol, bailar con mi prima Maru, comer dulces con mi tía Yachiru, pero sobre todo, entrenar con Kaoru- contó Masaki con una sonrisa aniñada y llena de dulzura que sonrojo a todos los chicos.

-Kaoru. Rey del invierno. Masaki. Reina de la helada o fantasma de la nieve-

-Disculpa- dijo la voz de Mei con falsa amabilidad -¿Te crees tan especial solo por ser la hija de un capitán y una teniente como para que tu hermano te cargue a donde vayas?- pregunto la rubia con maldad.

-Cuando mis demás amigos se presenten les diré la razón por la que mi hermano me esta cargando. Hasta entonces te pediré que si no vas a decir nada amable, sierres el pico- dijo Masaki aun enojada por lo de hace un rato con esa rubia engreída, la cual quedo muy ofendida y humillada por lo dicho. Los gemelos Hitsugaya volvieron a sentarse y paso Shoryu.

-Soy Shoryu Hanakari. Hijo de la teniente Momo Hinamori y Jinta Hanakari. Mi zanpakuto es Yushin. Me permite controlar la tierra. Al obtener mi bankai, conseguí la habilidad de controlar lava. Mi comida favorita es el obento que hace Honoka. Mis actividades favoritas son hacer las bromas más pesadas que existen, espiar a los que me rodean y saber todo lo que ocultan y jugar fútbol- contó rápidamente.

-Búho negro- anoto Rangiku, el siguiente en pasar fue Sora.

-Soy Sora. Hijo del capitán Abarai y la humana Tatsuki Arisagua. Mi zanpakuto se llama Fushicho, es estilo fuego y me permite traer a bestias míticas que me sirven como los mas leales sirvientes. Mi comida favorita es el ramen casero que prepara Honoka. Mis actividades favoritas son entrenar con mis padres, con mis amigos y jugar al fútbol- contó Sora y se sentó.

-Corazón de fuego- Yoko fue la siguiente.

-Mi nombre es Yoko y soy la segunda hija de Ururu y Hanataro, la que sigue después de Tora. Mi comida favorita es el chocolate blanco que Honoka prepara cada fin de semana. Mi actividad favorita es hablar con mi hermana, escuchar música, entrenar, jugar fútbol y visitar el mundo humano. Y lo mejor para lo ultimo. Mi zanpakuto se llama Miu y me deja controlar cualquier tipo de liquido, ya sea agua común, hecha por otra zanpakuto, lagrimas, bebidas, lo que se les ocurra y también cambiarlo de estado- finalizo.

-Sirena del mar- Luego que todos los restantes pasaran, solo faltaba una persona, la siguiente en pasar fue una ruborizada Honoka.

-Yo soy... Honoka- todo el mundo soltó una exclamación, incluso Mei. Honoka iba a continuar pero alguien levanto la mano.

-Tu eres esa Honoka de la que todos ellos hablaron ¿verdad?. Por lo visto eres buena cocinera, y muy hermosa por cierto, luego prepararme algo ¿si?- dijo el chico con amabilidad.

-C-claro- dijo Honoka nerviosa -b-bueno. Mi comida favorita es también el postre favorito de Kaoru. Mis actividades favoritas son muchas. Me gusta cocinar, cantar, bailar a veces. Me gusta jugar fútbol, o entrenar con mi mejor amigo Kaoru. Pero lo que mas me gusta es hablar con mi hermana melliza Yoko. Eso es algo que averigüe hace 3 meses, pues antes casi ni nos mirábamos. Mi zanpakuto se llama Ryusei, es muy amable. El me da es poder de manipular la luz a mi antojo. Cuando active por primera vez mi bankai obtuve la habilidad de leer mentes y telepatía.¡Ho!. También puedo cegar a los demás, así como puedo dar la vista... - Honoka iba a seguir pero fue interrumpida.

-¿P-puedes curar... la ceguera?- pregunto con voz tímida una niña de cabello violeta y ojos azul clarito.

-Si- aseguro Honoka sonrosada viéndola sin entender.

-¿M-me... curarías?- pregunto la niña con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿¡Eres ciega!?- pregunto Honoka incrédula.

-Si- dijo la niña con mueca triste -Nací con una enfermedad, mi vista se fue perdiendo poco a poco. Por eso mis ojos tienen color- contó ella.

-Y-yo- Honoka no sabía que decir.

-¿Que ocurre Honoka? la princesita es tan egoísta que no hará nada por ayudar a esta pobre niña ¿verdad? Lo sabía, yo no me deje engañar por tu falsa ternura- dijo Mei haciéndose la genial.

-Ya cállate bruja- le grito Yoko a la molesta rubia.

-Eres Iridía ¿Cierto?- pregunto Honoka ignorando a los demás. La peli-violeta asintió -Ven. Te curare- dijo la hermosa peli-azul con voz tierna. Un chico de cabello violeta oscuro y ojos celestes mas oscuro se paro de su lugar y tomo a Iridía de la mano, era su hermano mayor (por 2 años) Kaito. Ambos se acercaron al centro del salón y se pusieron junto a Honoka, el tenia el ceño fruncido.

-Ya se han burlado de ella dándole esas falsas esperanzas. No me importa que tan buena seas, si esto es una broma te destrozare- le advirtió el chico peli-violeta/oscuro. Esto enojo a los chicos, y Toranousuke con rabia, salto y le pego una patada en el rostro a Kaito que lo dejo medio inconsciente estrellado en la pared. Todo bajo la atenta mirada de Matsumoto quien mas que parecer querer interferir, trataba de contener la risa bajo la estupefacta mirada de los profesores.

-Si no puedes con la patada de un simple niño de 6 años, quien consiguió su shikai hace 3 meses ¿como pretendes pelear contra Honoka, que es 35 veces más fuerte que yo? si no puedes conmigo, estas a 1000 km bajo el suelo que pisa mi hermana- dijo Toranousuke fríamente, casi con odio en su voz, y es que, nadie, NADIE EN ABSOLUTO se metía con su hermana y salía ileso de pies a cabeza. NADIE. Todos quedaron impresionados y hasta algo intimidados ante el pequeño niño rubio. Honoka se agacho a la altura de Toranousuke desde atrás, lo tomo por los hombros y miro con pena a Kaito.

-Que pena. Mi hermanito es muy impulsivo y demasiado sobre protector. Por favor disculparlo, el de verdad lo siente- pidió Honoka con una sonrisa tierna. Kaito quedo embobado con la peliazul.

-Pero hermana- el rubio puso puchero -El te trato mal se lo merecía- se defendió

-Toranousuke- dijo en tono maternal -El solo hizo lo mismo que tu ahora. Defendió los sentimientos de su hermana. Eso es muy noble. Supongo que con los años, a uno lo lastiman tanto, que terminan desconfiando de todos. Ambos hicieron bien. Pero sus acciones estarían mucho mejor si se disculparan- Kaito y el rubio se sonrojaron y miraron.

-Yo... lamento haber tratado así a tu hermana. No se lo merecía- dijo Kaito.

-Yo lamento haberte pateado. Te lo merecías- murmuro el rubio, a lo que Honoka le hizo una seña de desaprobación -¿que?- pregunto alargando la palabra con inocencia. Honoka le lanzo una mirada de esas que solo las madres, y ahora Honoka, te lanzan -Bien. De veras lo siento, no volverá a pasar- aseguro el pequeño, Kaito sonrió y se dieron la mano.

-No nos olvidemos de lo mas importante. Iridía. Acércate- pidió Honoka estirando sus brazos. La peli-violeta extendió los suyos y cuando encontró los de Honoka se afirmo a ellos y ambas se sentaron -Recuéstate- mando Honoka dulcemente. Una vez recostada Honoka se alejo un poco y poso ambas manos en su pecho -Ven a mi con tu luz pura y brindame tu fuerza... Ryusei- Honoka comenzó a brillar. Cuando la luz se disipo, se la pudo ver jadeante.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Kaito preocupado al ver el estado de la peliazul.

-Ayer realice 2 operaciones. Estoy muy cansada. Pero le dije a Iridía que la curaría. Y yo jamas me desdigo de mis palabras, Bien, comencemos- Honoka se acerco a la niña de largo pelo violeta. Todos en la tribuna rodeando a los del centro. Honoka sintió como Iridía temblaba un poco -Tranquila. No te dolerá nada- tranquilizo Honoka.

-No es eso- negó rápidamente la peli-violeta -es que estoy entusiasmada- respondió.

-Yo se que estas ansiosa, es comprensible. Pero cuando pase, no puedes abrir los ojos de golpe, porque te hará doler la cabeza. Solo abrirás los ojos cuando te diga ¿ok?- pregunto Honoka. Iridía asintió -De acuerdo- Honoka poso sus manos sobre los ojos de Iridía. Y sus manos comenzaron a brillar -Venida de lo más claro del cielo del día. De los rayos más brillantes que el sol de la mañana ofrece en verano. De la luz más pura de la estrella más hermosa, que se pierde en el oriente. Devuelvo a tus ojos el regalo de la vista, en nombre de Ryusei, la estrella de la verdad, mi estrella fugaz, tu estrella fugaz- fue el pequeño hechizo que Honoka murmuro, y con cada palabra las manos de Honoka brillaban con más intensidad.

-Honoka- murmuro Masaki viendo concentrada a su mejor amiga. Todos vieron como la luz paso de blanca a roja, de roja a naranja, de naranja a amarilla, de amarilla a verde, de verde a azul, de azul a índigo y de índigo a violeta, y así consecutivamente. Y esa luz cada vez se expandía más, casi no notaron cuando fue que Honoka e Iridía se elevaron en el aire. De nada, la luz dejo de brillar y ambas niñas bajaron lentamente quedando ambas de pie. Honoka retiro las mano de los ojos de la peli-violeta.

-Bien. Taparé tus ojos ahora, y tu los abrirás lentamente, luego, retirare mis manos ¿entendido?- señalo Honoka a lo que Iridía asintió. Honoka tapo con sus manos los ojos de la chica -Ábrelos despacio- Honoka sintió como su "paciente" seguía sus instrucciones, y se exalto un poco.

-Por un momento, me pareció ver una estrella- dijo Iridía -pero se fue- dijo.

-¿Que ves?- pregunto Honoka.

-Nada- dijo despacio y con voz decepcionada Iridía, todos soltaron una exclamación de tristeza.

-Ja ¡LO SABÍA! solo eres una mocosa presumida- se burlo Mei.

-Ya veo- dijo Honoka con "decepción", Kaoru y los demás sonrieron a sabiendas de lo que estaba por pasar -¿Así que no ves nada?- pregunto Honoka, e Iridía negó con un "No" -Entiendo- dijo Honoka pensativa -¿Y que pasa si hago... ESTO?- lo último Honoka lo dijo descubriendo los ojos de la peli-violeta. A la cuál se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas.

-Funciono- murmuro Iridía sin que nadie la oyera -¡Kaito funciono!- grito Iridía fuertemente y abrazando a su hermano por el cuello -PUEDO VER ¡DE VERDAD PUEDO VER!- grito con tanta alegría que casi estallaba. La violácea se separo de su hermano y miro alrededor -Fuiste tu- murmuro ahora audible mente la niña, se dio cuenta que Honoka era Honoka porque estaba vestida de shinigami -Nunca podre pagártelo- dijo la emocionada niña que acababa de recuperar la vista abrazando a su "salvadora" y llorando a mares -Honoka en verdad gracias- dijo entre sollozos. Todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir y festejar de forma estruendosa. Matsumoto se acerco a la violácea.

-Bienvenida Iridía- hablo Rangiku -que bueno que ahora estas sana- dijo abrazándola. Otra vez los aplausos tomaron lugar, y esta vez los maestros también participaron, ya salidos de su estupefacción.

-Eres la mejor Honoka- dijo Yusura corriendo hasta estrellarse contra Honoka (no se cayeron)

-Te equivocas Yusura... solo hago lo que puedo- dijo Honoka intentando mantener los ojos abiertos. Pero de nada, comenzó a desvanecerse hacia atrás, pero Sora la tomo a tiempo, evitando que se cayera.

-Ahora descansa. Te lo ganaste- dijo Matsumoto acercándose, y con su mano acaricio la mejilla de la peliazul que ahora descansaba en los brazos de Sora (estilo princesa) -Estrella del oriente- finalizo.

-¿Ella estará bien?- pregunto Iridía preocupada al ver así a Honoka.

-No te preocupes- hablo Sota.

-Mi hermanita es muy fuerte- comento Tora.

-Tía... no Rangiku-sensei- llamo Maru -Creo que es momento de hablar- dijo la mini-Rukia. Matsumoto asintió.

-Escúchenme, es muy afortunado todo esto. Pero hay algo importante que precisa ser anunciado.

-Escuchen- dijo Kaoru -En especial tu- miro a Mei -Ayer, cerca de las 12 del mediodía. Mi hermana Masaki estaba en nuestra casa, en la 10 división, sola con mis dos hermanitos mas chicos. No había nadie, ni mis padres ni yo, ni los shinigamis a los que entrenamos con mi hermana. Ella estaba jugando con los gemelos cuando de repente sintió la presencia enemiga entrar a la casa. Ella tomo a mis hermanos uno en cada brazo, justo a tiempo para esquivar un sablazo, por parte de una sombra. Entre tanto esquivar y saltar por ahí, la sombra la hirió- Kaoru bajo a Masaki al suelo y esta quedo arrodillada, y levanto su remera dejando le ver a todos su herida -Y ella siguió luchando. No podía tomar su zanpakuto porque no podía soltar a alguno de nuestros hermanos. Justo cuando quedo paralizada, mi madre llego y destruyo a la sombra. No era un oponente difícil si tienes un cuchillo al lado, pero ella estaba desarmada. Y eso fue aprovechado. Cuando mi madre se le acerco, ya había perdido casi 3 litros de sangre. Al enterar a Honoka de la situación, nos aviso a todos usando shumpo. La operaron la capitana Unohana y la teniente Issane, pero Honoka fue la que hizo todo, yo había dado mi sangre. Honoka junto con Yoko y mi tía Rukia entraron, Honoka le saco sangre a mi tía en lo que Yoko me sacaba de la sala, luego se saco sangre así misma y luego a Yoko, pues todos nosotros somos sangre universal. Así que Honoka, luego de haber donado, tuvo que unirse a la operación, ella fue la que conecto las bolsas de sangre, y la que noto de donde salia el derrame masivo. Y ella misma se encargo de curarlo- Kaoru volteo a Mei quien estaba con la boca abierta -Por eso Masaki estaba sobre mi espalda- le dijo y todos miraron mal a la rubia -Volviendo al tema. Anoche en la cena de despedida que realizamos en la división de mi tío, Masaki volvió a recaer y Honoka la opero en el cuarto de Tadase, nos dio a todos una tarea y comenzó con la operación. Descubrió que la espada tenia veneno, así que con ayuda de Yoko lo limpio, y luego quito los restos pegados en su riñón. Gasto todo su raitatsu. Aun así, también curo a Tadase quien se encontraba muy mal después de haber mantenido dormida a Masaki. Eso la agoto de sobre manera. Yo la pude estabilizar con mi nieve luego- termino de contar Kaoru. Mei se sentía como una completa idiota.

-Y durante la noche- continuo Tadase -se mantuvo despierta por si a Masaki se le abrían los puntos. Se habrá dormido unos 10 minutos cuando despertó muy alterada. Y para mantenerse despierta se dirigió a mi habitación para limpiar el desastre, aunque yo ya lo había hecho. Así que nos quedamos hablando, pues con todo este tema de la sombra, yo tampoco pude dormir bien. A las 04:03 (cuatro y tres) nos dormimos nuevamente. Y a las 04:30 llegaron los demás, yo me despertare y decidí dejar que descansara un poco más. Ya para las 04:50 me la cargue en la espalda y vinimos aquí. Es por eso que venía dormida sobre mi espalda- dijo Tadase mirando con furia a la rubia de ojos negros.

-Yo... de verdad lo siento- murmuro Mei.

-No sirve de nada que te disculpes ahora. Lo aras mañana. Por la tarde, y con Honoka, delante de todos. Así aprenderás de humildad- critico Matsumoto. Mei bajo la cabeza y asintió.

-Muy bien. Sora, llevaremos a Honoka a mi habitación para que descanse- mando Yoko viendo a su hermana con ternura.

-Yo. Bueno, quería saber si podía acompañarlos- pregunto Iridía con un brillo en sus curados ojos.

-Seguro que si. Pero Honoka despertara tal vez mañana a mediodía. Además. Creo que sería mejor para ti si en lugar de eso, vas a recorrer la academia, así no necesitaras más de tu hermano para que te guíe- sugirió Sora.

-Sora tiene razón Día (se lee Daia, es el apodo que Kaito le puso) sera lo mejor. Luego iremos a buscarlos- apoyó Kaito.

-Si. Puede que tengan razón- admitió Día _**(N.T: así me es más fácil escribir su nombre. Espero no les moleste)**_ -Pero si despierta me avisan- dijo tomando a Yoko por las manos.

-Te aseguro que te buscare si despierta. Pero no lo hará hoy, así que se paciente ¿si?- dijo Yoko contenta de que al parecer su hermana se gano una buena amiga.

-Gracias Yoko- sonrió Iridía.

-Estoy segura que todos seremos todos muy buenos amigos- dijo Yoko abrazándola fuerte.

-Si- respondió Día para luego separarse e ir a recorrer la academia junto con su hermano.

-Ella me agrada- dijo Masaki.

-Si. Ahora parece irradiar mucha felicidad- dijo Maru asintiendo.

-Y con razón. Después de haber perdido la vista lentamente, tantas burlas y tantas falsas promesas. Volver a ver debe ser... el regalo más hermoso del mundo- dijo Rika.

-Esa es nuestra Honoka. Tan pura, tan buena, capas de dar alegría y paz al alma. Una vez que la conoces, te es imposible olvidarle- dijo Serika con voz de _"Que no cambie nunca"_.

-Tienes razón- dijo Yusura -esta bendecida, me es imposible saber cual es su bendición, pero se que lo esta y que es un don maravilloso- concluyo la pequeña pelirroja.

 **6 horas más tarde (12 del mediodía) con Maru.**

Una pelinegra, bastante molesta a la vista de todos, iba caminando con aspecto concentrado. ¿Concentrada en que? estarán pensando. Pero la pregunta correcta es ¿concentrada Y enojada con quien? la respuesta apareció justo frente a los ojos de Maru en ese momento.

-¿Que tal?- pregunto Tora abrazando por los hombros a Maru. Pero esta de inmediato lo separo de un empujón y siguió su camino ¿a donde? pues a cualquier lado. Ella lo buscaba, y ahora que lo encontró solo se alejaría. Pues solo se quería asegurar que estuviera lejos de esa chica de pelo marrón, o mejor, de esa descarada de ojos negros -He Maru- la llamo el pelinegro pero esta lo ignoro completamente.

 **Maru POV.**

¿De verdad piensa que le responderé? estoy furiosa con el, FURIOSA ¿y el? actuando como si nada el muy cabrón. ¿QUE? si soy muy buena, mi ternura no es broma. Soy una niña muy dulce, y también conocedora de estos temas. Amo estar metida en estas cosas y todo el drama. Pero no disculpo la traición. SI, TRAICIÓN.

-Maru para- me ordeno Tora. Ja. Encima ahora me ordena. Vaya desconsiderado.

-Déjame- le gruñí acelerando mi paso. El hizo lo mismo, así que comencé a correr. No porque le tuviera miedo, sino que no quería verlo. Para nada. Si tanto quiere acompañante pues que vaya con la Sakura esa, que seguro estaría mas que dispuesta a darle compañía.

-¿A donde irás?- me pregunto. Cada vez estaba más cerca, ya sentía que me pisaba los talones.

-No es asunto tuyo- le dije aumentando mi velocidad. Tanto entrenamiento con Tadase al fin rendía frutos.

-Maru ¿a donde rayos vas?- me exigió saber. Algo en mi dio un vuelco al escucharlo.

-Un chico me pidió que lo encontrara en los campos frente a las habitaciones. Iré con el- mentí. Mentí como en años no lo hacía ¿porque? porque pensaba pagarle con la misma moneda.

 _ **(N.T: es como si fuera un enorme campo para almorzar, también tiene sectores para entrenar. Es una galería que junta las habitaciones)**_

-¿Como que un chico?- pregunto Tora con un grito. Sentí como me tomo por el brazo parándome en seco, el envión me dio un fuerte tirón en el brazo. Sentí como Tora me jalaba rápidamente hacia una parte mas escondida del patio.

-¿Que haces? ¡Suéltame!- le exigí removiendo me.

-Tu no irás con ningún chico- la voz de Tora sonaba como un gruñido, pero no me dejaría amedrentar por el. Ja, si claro.

-Tu a mi no me mandas. No eres mi dueño- le escupí (figurativamente) en la cara. Sentí como me aplastaba entre su cuerpo y la pared de alguna habitación.

-Por el contrario enana- Tora hablaba cerca de mi oído, su voz se escuchaba gutural -Tu me perteneces- declaro.

-No soy de tu propiedad. Mejor ve y dile eso a Sakura. Seguro que ella estará encantada- dije desviando mi mirada, no quería verlo. Si lo hacía, seguro que mis lagrimas escaparían.

-¿Es por eso? así que estas celosa- dijo Tora con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Y-y como no estarlo? te tardaste horas en responderle a aquella que no la querías. No somos nada pero... ¡Sabes lo que siento! por poco pienso que la aceptarías- dije agachando la cabeza. Me quebré. Ya no había nada que hacer.

-Yo creí... que tu también sabías lo que siento- dijo Tora -ven aquí tonta- dijo abrazándome pasando su brazo izquierdo por sobre mis brazos y su brazo derecho apretando mi cabeza contra su pecho. Le devolví el abrazo sin poner ni una pizca de resistencia -enana- me llamo, levante la cabeza y sin previo aviso me beso. Le respondí y continuamos así un rato, hasta que el se separo.

-¿Tora?- pregunte un poco confundida.

-Considera ese beso como un contrato que dice claramente que me perteneces- me dijo completamente serio -y como te atrevas a ir con ese maldito. Lo mato- soltó, no me sorprendió esa afirmación. En nada. Tora era muy celoso, mucho más que yo, y sobre todo territorial. Y eso me hace sentir única, y se que no solo a mi. Tora hace sentir único a quien sea.

-No me cabe la menor duda- dije con una sonrisa. Y me volvió a besar.

 **Con Masaki y Sora. (POV Normal)**

-¿Segura?- pregunto Sora por enésima vez.

-Si Sora. 100% segura- respondió Masaki también por enésima vez. Y el pelirrojo acepto no muy convencido. Si bien ya lo había hecho, esta vez era distinto. Sora comenzó a acercarse cada vez más a la pelinegra y... le desprendió el collar que traía puesto.

-¿Segura que quieres que me lo quede Masaki? Ya me has dado muchos collares pero este es diferente. Me dijiste que tiene un copo ¿verdad? entonces deberías dárselo a alguien más- volvió a preguntar.

-Si Sora. Además, estoy haciendo los de los demás, solo decidí darte el primero- dijo la pelinegra restándole importancia al tema.

-De acuerdo- sonrió el pelirrojo. La verdad solo le había insistido para molestarla un poco. De pronto, se escucho un leve gruñido proveniente del estomago de Masaki -Vamos al comedor- dijo Sora acuclillándose, Masaki se subió a su espalda y partieron. Al llegar a la cafetería, Sora se decidió por comer onigiri y Masaki se quedo con un montón de fresas. De camino al patio estaban charlando cuando de pronto, Sora sintió como Masaki tapaba su boca.

-Mira allí- susurro la pelinegra señalando a un par de chicos, un chico sentado como indio y una chica sentada en sus piernas, ambos parecían estar dormidos.

-Que agrandados- mascullo Sora. De pronto, el pelirrojo y la pelinegra abrieron desmesuradamente sus ojos.

 _-¡Son Maru y Tora!-_ exclamaron al mismo tiempo, gracias al cielo estaban lo suficientemente alejados de los 2 mencionados como para que estos no los escucharan -¡Rápido, rápido! tomales una foto- dijo Masaki golpeando los hombros de Sora apurando lo. Este de inmediato obedeció y saco una foto perfecta ( **-Sora: a este pasó, me haré fotógrafo profesional-** ) pensó con media sonrisa. Luego de eso, el par se dirigió a una zona libre y se dispusieron a comer lo que traían. Después de todo ( **-Sora y Masaki: siempre supe que aquello acabaría así-** )

 **La Con Honoka.**

Por el contrario a lo predicho de Yoko. Honoka despertó.

-¿Kaoru?- dijo Honoka enfocando su vista en la figura junto a ella, quien, efectivamente era Kaoru. La peliazul sonrió e intento levantarse.

-Quédate recostada Honoka- dijo Kaoru serio -Si no lo haces no te recuperaras más pronto- le indico.

-¿Como?- pregunto la niña y al voltear hacia abajo, vio que estaba recostada sobre nieve, la nieve de Kaoru -¿Porque estoy aquí?- pregunto un poco impresionada.

-Cielos Honoka, porque lo necesitas, te hará daño gastar energía a lo bruto así como lo has estado haciendo- le regaño su mejor amigo con cara preocupada.

-Pero... ella estaba ciega. No me podía quedar así como si nada. No me lo perdonaría- se escudo la peliazul.

-Pues pudiste haber esperado. Si sigues así pensare que quieres entrar en coma- murmuro el peliblanco con enfado.

-No te enojes conmigo- dijo Honoka comenzando a lagrimear -No te enojes- rogó.

-Pues lo pensaste tarde ya estoy enojado- dijo Kaoru desmidiendo su tono de voz, realmente estaba enojado, y eso que eran pocas las veces que se enojaba de verdad con Honoka -Fuiste una estúpida ¿que tal si te pasaba algo? no debes jugar así con tu vida Honoka. Una cosa es ser generosa y otra muy diferente es arriesgar tu bienestar por los demás- le dijo Kaoru fuera de sus cabales. Y es que si no se lo decía su adorada Honoka saldría mal parada en algún momento.

-Ya no grites- pidió la peliazul arrojándose a abrazarlo. El peliblanco temblaba levemente. Estaba enojado, y preocupado. Honoka se apretó a Kaoru como si la vida le fuera en ello. Y Kaoru al darse cuenta que se había propasado, le correspondió el abrazo apretando fuertemente la espalda de la peliazul, la cual, escondió su cabeza entre el hombro y cuello de su amigo. Kaoru agacho la cabeza y olio el cabello de Honoka, siempre tenía el mismo aroma a vainilla y caramelo. El cual se convirtió en el favorito de Kaoru -No grites- susurro Honoka.

-Lo siento- murmuro Kaoru -Pero en verdad me preocupo- se justifico apretando mas a Honoka contra si.

-Lo se- dijo Honoka con un suspiro -Pero no puedo evitarlo. Es casi como un acto reflejo, de veras- se explico la niña.

-Lo se. Pero cuando pienso en que algo podría llegar a pasarte. Me... me... no se lo que me pasa. Pero algo dentro de mi se retuerce y me lastima. Prométeme que comenzaras a cuidarte mas Honoka, te lo ruego- pidió Kaoru en tono de suplica.

-Lo prometo- dijo Honoka ya con una sonrisa.

-Bien, ahora recuéstate mientras te sigo pasando raitatsu, debes estar muy débil todavía- dijo el peliblanco volviendo a recostarla en su nieve. Honoka verdaderamente estaba cansada, cosa que quedo en evidencia cuando se quedo irremediablemente dormida a penas acomodo su cabeza en la "almohada" de nieve. Kaoru intento subir un poco la temperatura de su nieve pero solo llego a los 7º. Así que la tapo con una frazada.

 _-Mantén la nieve. Que le siga dando raitatsu a Honoka-_ y así, el peliblanco también se quedo dormido recostado junto a su amiga.

 **Mas tarde, en el campo de la galería (a las 3 de la tarde).**

Todos estaban sentados merendando y hablando. Se veían muy cansados y un poco desanimados.

-¿Saben? siento que he vivido aquí toda mi vida, el lugar se siente tan familiar- comento Rika comiendo otra cucharada de su helado.

-Ahora que lo dices. Es verdad- respondió Shoryu mirando fijamente su trozo de pastel.

-Pero aun así- intervino Yusura -No se siente igual sin mamá y papá cerca. Es...-

-Como un espacio vacío en el corazón- completo Masaki con cara melancólica.

-Si- dijo Honoka asintiendo levemente.

-Ahora que lo dicen. Si los extraño- admitió Sora con una mueca extraña.

-Sera duro acostumbrarse- acepto Kaoru con su cara de poker.

-Ya... que tampoco es el fin del mundo- dijo Toranousuke restando le importancia.

-Esta bien si los extrañas. Nadie te juzgara por eso y lo sabes- regaño Yusura con dulzura.

-Si. Se siente su ausencia- dijo Maru.

-Es verdad. No es lo mismo sin esa aura extraña que ellos irradian- dijo Sota.

-Puede ser. Pero nos acostumbraremos. Tendremos que hacerlos- dijo Yoko también comiendo de su helado.

-Mmm- dijo Tadase.

-¿Que ocurre?- le pregunto Serika.

-Las miradas de esas chicas me están matando del dolor de cabeza- se quejo el rubio.

 _-Wow-_ dijeron Yoko, Maru y Yusura -necesitaras mas de una docena de huevos para curarte el mal de ojo que te están proporcionando- dijo Maru con tono burlón.

-Ya cállate enana- dijo Tadase cabreado.

-Obligame niño guapo- le respondió Maru. Tadase se arrojo sobre su hermana y esta cayo boca arriba sobre el suelo con Tadase sobre ella -Ya quítate que estas pesado- se quejo la niña _ **(N.T: no es que este pesado, si fuera por eso Maru se lo quitaría de encima con su meñique, lo que pasa es que Tadase la esta apretando, lo digo aunque me paresia obvio. Solo por las dudas)**_ haciendo un vano esfuerzo por quitarse a su hermano de encima. Todos comenzaron a ver divertidos la escena. Rara vez Tadase actuaba así con Maru, pero cuando se peleaban era un espectáculo digno de ver. Maru se dio la vuelta quedando encima del rubio pero este rápidamente se coloco sobre ella de nuevo. A lo que Maru respondió levantando una pierna empujando a Tadase al frente. Ella se paro, riendo a carcajadas para intentar huir. Pero Tadase, siendo digno discípulo de su tío, utilizo shumpo y se colo frente a su hermana, la cual se sorprendió, pues la ultima vez que Tadase había utilizado shumpo en una de sus pequeñas peleas, fue cuando tenían 6 años, ya que _"Sería indigno utilizar el shumpo en una pelea tan simple como esta"_ o algo así, es lo que diría Tadase. Maru trato de correr pero fue muy tarde, Tadase la tomo por la muñeca y la empujo contra unos árboles, cuando el rubio apareció frente a ella, Maru lo recibió con una fuerte patada que lo mando a volar. Pero el rubio se paro en el muro con el que casi se estrella y se impulso hacía su hermana, quien le iba a dar otra patada de bienvenida pero...

-No creíste que caería otra vez en la misma ¿o si?- pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa arrogante. Había tomado por el tobillo a Maru y tirando de este la tumbo al pisó, para colocarse sobre ella con las muñecas aprisionadas sobre su cabeza -acéptalo hermanita. Yo gane- dijo con sorna.

\- ... - Maru volteo la cabeza a otro lado y bufo. Tadase nunca le daba tregua como Sota. El luchaba "enserio" con ella. Sota recibía de lleno los golpes, no lo hacía porque quería, sino porque no sabía como predecir sus movimientos. Pero Tadase era un completo genio para eso, casi tanto como para el shumpo. Y eso le quitaba la ventaja a Maru, y enormemente.

-Admítelo- dijo Tadase con una sonrisa de verdadera diversión.

-Nunca. Niño guapo- dijo Maru haciendo fuerza para quitarse a su hermano de encima.

-Vamos Maru. Voy a seguir apretándote hasta que lo admitas- dijo Tadase apretando a su hermana contra el suelo y el, y ademas, presionando sus muñecas.

-Hay- se quejo Maru -No voy a ceder- dijo ella haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para intentar alejar a su hermano, sin embargo, apenas lo pudo mover unos 3 cm solo para que el la apretara de nueva cuenta más fuerte todavía -Ya suelta Tadase. Me quedaran marcas las muñecas- le dijo la pelinegra intentando persuadir al rubio.

-Pues entonces te conviene admitir que soy mucho mejor que tu y además pedirme disculpas por burlarte de mi mala suerte- dijo el rubio indiferente.

-Tadase... por favor- pidió Maru comenzando a llorar.

-Vamos, que no soy tan estúpido como Sota y Kaoru como para creerte esas lagrimas- dijo el rubio con tono cansino. Maru pudo cara molesta y bufo para luego gritar.

-Idiota- todos estaban que casi no podían contener las risas. Cuando Maru se enojaba su cara se ponía mas roja que la misma sangre, y si te fijas bien, hasta puedes ver humo saliendo por sus orejas. Esa niña, si que llevaba la sangre Kurosaki en las venas -Bien. Admito que siempre me ganas en estas peleas. Pero no me arrepiento por lo de tus seguidoras. Eso es muy gracioso y lo mejor es que pasa todo el tiempo y nunca pierde el chiste- dijo la pelinegra echándose a reír como posesa nuevamente. Y Tadase al verla reír así, se agacho sobre ella y beso su mejilla, algo que si bien parecía poco a los ojos de todos, eso significaba muchísimo para el grupo, pues ellos sabían que ese acto transmitía muchos sentimientos. Luego de ese pequeño beso, que sobra decir sorprendió mucho a la pelinegra, Tadase soltó a Maru con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Al menos sabemos que nosotros estaremos juntos- dijo Masaki viendo a la nada.

-Eso nunca cambiara- dijo Kaoru apoyando su mano sobre la de su hermana.

-Bueno, bueno. Ya basta de todo este aire deprimente. Vayamos a uno de los campos de entrenamiento que hay por allí a quitarnos toda esta melancolía- dijo Sora.

-Pero Masaki no esta en condiciones de entrenar- intervino Honoka.

-Ni tu tampoco- dijo Kaoru como diciendo _"Mira tu quien habla"_ a lo que Honoka hizo un disimulado puchero. Maru puso mueca pensativa, a los pocos segundos dio una sonrisa de diablilla que hizo que, por alguna razón (notese el sarcasmo), a los chicos se les erizara la piel.

-¿Que diablos se te ocurrió?- pregunto Shoryu aunque ya se lo imaginaba.

-Bailemos- dijo Maru con una sonrisa, a las chicas se les iluminaron los ojos.

 _-¡No!-_ fue el grito general de todos los chicos. Las chicas quedaron muy decepcionadas, las lagrimas comenzaron a juntarse en sus ojos, y esta vez eran verdaderas.

-Si quieres bailar, yo estoy más que dispuesto- se escucho una voz junto a Masaki. Era un chico rubio, en cuanto lo vio, a Masaki le paso solo una cosa por la cabeza ( **-Masaki: HERMOSO-** ) -Claro, si tu quieres- dijo el chico rubio. Masaki asintió, y tomando la mano del rubio se levanto -Se que estas herida, avísame si te duele algo- pidió el chico con una HERMOSA, o por dios HERMOSA, sonrisa que casi hace que Masaki se derritiera.

-Lo siento pero ¿como te llamas?- pregunto la pelinegra tratando de centrarse en otra cosa para no parecer una idiota. Sora comenzó a temblar e la irá y a punto estuvo de levantarse, hasta que Kaoru lo paro poniendo un brazo frente a el.

-Mi nombre es Juro, preciosa- dijo Juro comenzando el baile con una vuelta.

-Un gusto entonces Juro- respondió Masaki, y así fue como empezaron a bailar muy delicadamente. Las chicas veían la escena con distintas emociones. Unas distorcionandolo todo viendo como si fueran una princesa y un principie e imaginándose toda una historia llena de romance y drama al estilo Romeo y Julieta. Otras veían la escena con celos y otras con ojos soñadores deseando que un chico igual de guapo las invite a bailar también. Entre ellas Honoka, pero ella era muy vergonzosa como para pedírselo a alguien, además que no seria lo mismo que ella sea la que invite.

-¿Me concedes este baile?- pregunto una voz junto a Honoka que la saco de sus cavilaciones. La peliazul levanto su cabeza, encontrándose con un peli-violeta de ojos turquesa. Honoka sonrojada pero con una pequeña sonrisa asintió y tomo la mano de Kaito. Kaito la guió hasta donde estaban bailando Masaki y Juro y comenzaron a bailar un sofisticado vals, al mismo ritmo que la otra pareja. Ahora era Kaoru quien estaba a punto de explotar de los celos, la pregunta era ( **-Kaoru: ¿Por que?-** ) el peliblanco no se dio cuenta de cuándo fue que comenzó a apretar los puños tan fuerte, que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

-Kaoru... ya cálmate- le susurro Yoko al oído al peliblanco. Shoryu, al ver como un pelinegro miraba a lo lejos a Yoko se tenso, pero trato de mantenerse relajado; cosa que logro hasta que vio como ese mismo chico comenzó a acercarse, entonces decidió actuar rápido.

-Vamos Yoko- dijo el pelirrojo de ojos negros tomando la mano de la peli-marrón sin esperar su respuesta, claro que esta no se negó en lo absoluto. Por el contrario, estaba de lo más contenta. Mientras Shoryu miraba complacido como el pelinegro se alejaba. Tora al ver como más parejas comenzaban a formarse, tomo a Maru de la mano y haciéndole una seña la guió hacia la "pista". Así fue como el patio comenzó a llenarse de parejas, y al parecer, alguien con una zanpakuto de música hizo que comenzara a sonar la música del vals y con eso ya casi todos estaban bailando. Sota invito a Serika y ambos se dirigieron a la pista. Tadase se levanto de su lugar y Rika se entusiasmo al pensar que la sacaría a bailar. Pero, por el contrario a lo que la peliazul creía, el rubio solo pasó junto a ella ignorándola como si solo fuera un espacio vació, dejándola junto con Sora y Kaoru.

-No te preocupes. Tadase es así- la trato de consolar Sora, pero, a pesar de la sonrisa que Rika dio, las lagrimas comenzaron a escurrirse por su delicado rostro. Eso le partió el alma a Sora, pues el quería mucho a Rika -No llores por ese idiota- dijo Sora levantándose de su lugar -Vamos- le dijo a Rika con una sonrisa estirando su mano. La peliazul la tomo y ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile. Kaoru al ver que se alejaban, se paro y emprendió camino hacia donde su primo, lo vio en la cafetería sentado en una de las mesas (todas estaban vacías) y con cara de pocos amigos.

-Dejaste mal a Rika- dijo el peliblanco sentándose en la silla frente a la de su primo.

-¿Por que? ¿ahora que hice?- dijo Tadase sin entender porque su primo le recriminaba.

-¿Te hubiera matado sacarla a bailar?- respondió Kaoru con otra pregunta.

-No me molestes ahora Kaoru- dijo Tadase con tono de molestia,

-Si no te apuras, te la van a quitar- advirtió el peliblanco captando toda la atención del rubio.

-¿Como es eso?- pregunto Tadase.

-Creo que le debes un favor a Sora- respondió Kaoru haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de su primo, al cual ya le estaban brotando benitas en la frente al notar que Kaoru prácticamente ignoraba sus palabras.

-Explícate que me estoy cansando de tantas vueltas- reprendió Tadase.

-Le debes un favor a Sora, por sacar a Rika a bailar evitando que otros 2 lo hagan- se explico Kaoru.

-¿Como dices?- dijo Tadase incrédulo.

-Eso mismo. Cuando te fuiste 2 chicos se le acercaron, cuando Sora los vio, se acerco y la saco a bailar- contesto Kaoru. El peliblanco se encamino a una heladera y saco de allí 2 latas de gaseosa, luego se dirigió de regreso a la mesa. Le arrojo una lata a Tadase la cual el rubio tomo sin problemas -Te comento que los 2 que se acercaban se veían muy del estilo de Rika, así que te daré un consejo... - su primo arqueo una ceja. Se suponía que el rubio debería darle consejos amorosos a su pequeño primo 3 años menor, pero al parecer los papeles se invirtieron -Apresúrate. Por que ella no te esperara por siempre- dijo el peliblanco con semblante serio. Tadase abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero a los pocos segundos volvió a su expresión normal.

-Lo siento. Pero no puedo andar por ahí junto a Rika cuando últimamente no puedo parar de pensar en otra chica- respondió el rubio.

-¿En quien?- pregunto Kaoru intrigado. Tadase sonrió al imaginarse como reaccionaria su primo al enterarse.

-En Honoka- respondió Tadase. Kaoru abrió los ojos muy sorprendido con su respuesta ( **-Kaoru: ¿Que a Tadase le gusta Honoka?-** ) prensó Kaoru casi sin creérselo -¿que opinas?- pregunto Tadase, pues el sabia de los sentimientos aun no descubiertos que tenía su primo por Honoka.

-¿Que, que opino?- pregunto Kaoru masajeando sus cienes -Que somos muy jóvenes todavía como para tener estas disputas amorosas- respondió el peliblanco con total sinceridad.

-¿Cuando los niños nos hemos vuelto tan agrandados como para pensar en querer de novia a una amiga?- pregunto el rubio -Esto si es perder la infancia- se quejo Tadase.

-El tema es que los niños que nacen como nosotros, no tienen infancia. Después de todo. La vida de un shinigami puede ser muy corta y peligrosa, tal vez, deberíamos aprovecharla. Porque nunca sabemos si mañana podríamos morir o no- respondió Kaoru viendo a su hermana bailar y reír por ahí -Tal vez por eso somos todos tan agrandados. Intentamos vivir toda la vida en un segundo por miedo no sobrevivir para hacerlo a su tiempo. Pero supongo que esa es la vida de un cegador... queramos o no. A veces me pregunto ¿como seria mi vida si no supiera de todo esto... si fuera humano?... ¿seria mejor?... no tengo forma de saberlo- dijo Kaoru.

-Lo peor. Es que no importa cuanto lo intentemos. Estar siempre alerta, preocupado, pensando siempre en las batallas que están a la vuelta de la esquina, esta en nuestra sangre, ya no podemos intentar llevar una vida tranquila en el rukongai, o incluso viviendo en el mundo humano con un gigai. Porque siempre estaremos conscientes de lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor, siempre podríamos ver a un hollow y nos enfrentaríamos a el, porque es casi como un sexto sentido. Muchas veces e meditado las posibilidades de escaparme de este mundo y vivir como cualquier otra alma o humano. Pero al final siempre llego la misma conclusión. Nada me haría más feliz que vivir junto a ustedes, haciendo lo que me gusta, luchar contra esos monstruos y si es necesario, morir por defender a los demás. Una vida muy tranquila como la que te he contado, tan monótona y aburrida. No es lo mio, y no importa cuanto me queje, lo que hago, es lo que amo- contesto Tadase viendo como Maru bailaba con delicadeza y una hermosa sonrisa plasmada en la cara, y Sota sonreía junto con Serika mientras ambos bailaban al compás de la música. La imagen hizo sonreír al rubio, el amaba a su familia, aunque no siempre lo demostrase -Y no cambiaría todo lo que tengo por nada. Pocos tienen la suerte que yo tuve al haber nacido en la misma época que ustedes. Yo creo, que no pude haber pedido algo mejor- finalizo Tadase.

-Me alegra que eso sea lo que sientes- dijo una voz femenina junto a la mesa en donde los primos charlaban -La verdad. Es que a cualquiera le a rondado esa incógnita por la cabeza. Pero puedes saberlo. Hasta nosotros podríamos tomarnos vacaciones. Es por eso que cada que tengo una misión en el mundo humano y todo esta tranquilo, salgo a divertirme, vivo como cualquier otro humano, pero como dices y, aunque no lo parezca. Siempre estoy atenta a algún ataque. Tal vez no podamos vivir fingiendo que nada de esto existe, pero eso no significa que debamos vivir atrapados en este lugar, tampoco significa que aquí no podamos disfrutar. Mientas tengas a tu gente a tu alrededor, estarás bien en cualquier parte- Rangiku sonaba tan profunda y sabia, que a los niños les sorprendió -Pero. Ustedes siguen siendo solo unos niños. Así que no se apuren a sentirse atrapados. Recuerden, que aquí nada es tan monótono- dijo la rubia volteando a los niños nuevamente con una sonrisa maternal -Cambiando de tema- dijo Matsumoto - Afuera hay incluso algunos maestros bailando. Díganme ¿por que ustedes no están allí?- pregunto con confusión.

-Tarde mucho en pedirle a Honoka que bailáramos y alguien más se me adelanto. Y Tadase esta en una disputa amorosa- contesto Kaoru recibiendo una fuerte colleja por parte de su primo.

-¡¿COMO MIERDA SE TE OCURRE DECIRLE ESO MALDITO IDIOTA?!- le exigió saber Tadase a gritos.

-Entiendo porque no querías que me enterara y admito que tienes un poco de razón- dijo Matsumoto un poco bastante _ **(N.T: un poco bastante esta bien escrito es como decir que no es un poco sino mucho, o un poquito mucho ¿entienden?)**_ ofendida -Pero ya sacaron el tema así que ahora hablen- dijo Matsumoto agresiva, activando su "modo cotilleo".

-Pues... - dijo Kaoru pensando en la mejor manera de decirle -Bueno, la cosa es que Tadase y Rika se gustan. Pero Tadase en estos últimos días a estado ignorando mucho a Rika, eso es porque esta pensando mucho en otra chica, de la cual al parecer también esta enamorado, y no sabe muy bien que hacer con eso. Y para completar el paquete, esa chica es... -

-¡Honoka!- se escucho un estruendoso grito de Yoko, proveniente del patio, no pasó ni una milésima de segundo antes que los 3 participantes de la conversación fueran con shumpo al lugar. Cuando llegaron pudieron ver a todos los chicos que habían estado bailando formando un circulo. Tadase, Kaoru y Matsumoto se abrieron pasó a la primera fila y lo que vieron los dejo con la mandíbula en el suelo. Honoka estaba rodeada por los del grupo, la pobre estaba en el suelo, herida y escupiendo (también tosiendo) sangre, y con algo en su mano.

-¿Pero QUE MIERDA FUE LO QUE PASÓ?- grito Kaoru histérico.

-E-ella me dijo que iría al baño, y luego, llego hasta a-a-aquí caminando y-y... -Yoko rompió en llanto desesperada.

-Quiero que todos vayan a sus habitaciones... ¡AHORA!- mando Matsumoto sin despegar la vista de la terrible escena frente a ella. Todos se fueron casi a regañadientes, preocupados por la pequeña niña peliazul de la que todos se encariñaron a penas la vieron.

-Honoka dime. ¿Como paso esto?- pregunto Kaoru suavemente, recostando a la peliazul en el suelo. Rika movió las manos e hizo una especie de cama con lianas que la levando como si fuera una cama hawaiana, y Sota puso una sombra como techo para que la luz no molestara a Honoka. Rika y Serika se acercaron y utilizando kido, comenzaron a curar las heridas de Honoka.

-Me estaba dirigiendo al baño. Y la sombra apareció, luche contra ella y me corto, el veneno de ahora es más fuerte, casi me paraliza, pero pude sacarlo de mi cuerpo a tiempo hiriéndome para que la sangre contaminada saliese. La destruí. Y encontré esta nota en el suelo justo donde la sombra estaba antes de que la matase- contó Honoka, luego de su relato le dio a Kaoru una pequeña nota con un poco de sangre.

- _"Cuídense las espaldas... voy por ustedes"_ \- Kaoru leyó en voz alta la nota, luego le entrego la nota a Rangiku.

-Pude leer sus pensamientos, fue extraño. Al parecer, la sombra es como un tipo de proyección. Me refiero. Es como si tu mente, tomando la forma de una sombra, pudiera atacar a otros. En otras palabras, la sombra es solo la mente de nuestro enemigo, que toma forma sólida para poder dañarnos- dijo Honoka un poco confusa por la situación.

-Es imposible- intervino Masaki -Mi mamá destruyo la sombra, yo misma lo vi- aseguro la pelinegra.

-Tal vez, la mente regresa a su cuerpo cuando la sombra es destruida- dijo Tadase.

-Es muy posible- dijo Shoryu analizando las probabilidades.

-Que problema- dijo Matsumoto, quien se sentía excluida, pues esos niños eran todos como unos mini-Toshiro, inteligentes y auto-suficientes. Masaki comenzó a ver dentro de su división a través de los copos de nieve que les había dado a sus hermanos para asegurarse que todo estaba bien, era la 20º vez que lo hacia y vio como sus hermanos estaban dormidos en su cuna, todo iba bien hasta que ¡UNA SOMBRA APARECIÓ!

-¡Chicos!- dijo alterada Masaki, y bajo la extrañada mirada de todos, 2 bebes aparecieron en los brazos de Masaki, uno llorando a mares y el otro solo lagrimeando apenas un poco.

-Masaki ¿por que los trajiste?- pregunto Maru acercándose y cogiendo a Sorato en brazos.

-Hice bien al darles esos collares- dijo Masaki lo suficientemente alto como para que todos la escucharan. La pelinegra levanto la cabeza con rostro preocupado -Una sombra había entrado su habitación, ellos estaban durmiendo- contó de forma rápida, Kaoru se tenso al escucharla y tomo a Sorato de los brazos de Maru -Al parecer el enemigo no va solo detrás de nosotros (se refiere al grupo de la academia) también ira a por ellos- dijo con semblante triste mirando como Shun se había quedado dormido en sus brazos.

-Al menos solo nos busca a nosotros. No a nuestros padres, no a los otros niños o shinigamis- dijo Honoka, a lo que todos la miraron expectantes -Pude leer la mente del enemigo, _"Cuando todo empiece, lloraran sangre"_ eso fue lo que escuche cuando me atacó, luego _"pagaran por lo que le hicieron. Y que mejor que matando a sus hijos para eso"_ todo eso se repetía una y otra vez enu s cabeza, quien sea. Busca venganza- dijo Honoka levantándose de la "cama", una vez que Serika y Rika la curaron.

-Si. Pero hay 2 cosas que faltan- dijo Shoryu, a lo que todos le prestaron atención -Pagaremos por lo que le hicieron ¿a quien? y si busca matarnos por venganza ¿por que no las ha matado a ti y a Masaki cuando pudo?- pregunto el pelirrojo haciendo que todos lo miraran mal -No me malentiendan. Estoy aliviado de ver que ambas están bien. Pero, si lo que busca es matarnos, ¿porque aun siguen vivas?- pregunto retóricamente el pelirrojo -¿Porque aun no las a matado? ¿que es lo que busca?¿porque también ataco a los niños?- empezó a lanzar preguntas que sabía, nadie podría responder.

-Ahora que lo dices, tienes razón- admitió Kaoru con semblante serio, Yusura se largo a llorar y se abrazo a Shoryu, quien se arrodillo y le correspondió el abrazo con preocupación. Sorato estiro los brazos en dirección a Honoka y esta se acerco y cogió al bebe en brazos.

-Sorato esta preocupado, tiene miedo- dijo Honoka suavemente, a lo que Sota se acerca.

-Tranquilo primito. No dejaremos que nada te pase. Ni a ninguno- aseguro Sota con la cara más seria con la que se le a visto jamas, acariciando levemente la cabeza de Sorato.

-Se relaja pero... sigue muy tensó, puede enfermar si sigue así. Y Shun esta peor, a ambos les esta subiendo la fiebre- dijo Honoka.

-Mierda- murmuro Tadase _**(N.T: Tadase ama muchísimo a Shun y a Sorato. ¿Notaron que las notas de autora son menos frecuentes? eso es porque estoy muy inspirada, lo juro, hac días que actualicé por ultima vez y ya voy 14409 palabras si contamos hasta el número que acabo de escribir. Así que imaginen cuan imaginativa estoy. Espero que mis esfuerzos rindan frutos y este cap les este gustando)**_ Shun también comenzó a llorar y a estirar sus brazos hacia Honoka. Masaki se acerco a Honoka (quien tenia a Sorato dormido sobre su hombro izquierdo y respirando con dificultad) y recostó a su pelinegro hermanito sobre el hombro derecho de la peliazul de corta melena. Los 2 bebes eran muy pequeñitos, pues apenas tenían 3 meses, por lo que no costaba nada tener a ambos al mismo tiempo. Honoka comenzó a emanar raitatsu haciendo que a los niños les bajase la fiebre. ( **-Sorato y Shun: debemos ser fuertes-** ) pensaron los 2 niños sorprendiendo a Honoka.

-A que no creerán lo que Sorato y Shun acaban de pensar- dijo Honoka con una pequeña sonrisa, muy grande para el estado de animo que tenía, y todos le preguntaron con la mirada, interesados pero un poco deprimidos, parecían y estaban cansados de la situación -Ambos, pensaron al mismo tiempo _"Debemos ser fuertes"_ \- todos se sorprendieron y vieron a los bebés con mucho orgullo -Yo creo... que deberíamos seguir su ejemplo también. No debemos flaquear- dijo Honoka _**(N.T: su voz suena medio rara, una mezcla de miedo, tristeza y coraje)**_

-Honoka tiene razón- dijo Yoko levantando la cabeza -No importa lo que pase...-

-Nosotros estaremos a salvo- dijo Sora con una sonrisa.

-Saldremos bien de esto. Contaremos esta historia- respondió Sota sonriente.

-Es cierto. No podemos darnos por vencidos ahora- declaro Shoryu, separándose de su hermana -No es momento de llorar- dijo el pelirrojo con voz más suave acariciando la mejilla de su pelirroja hermanita, Yusura asintió y se seco las lagrimas. De nada, sintieron como la temperatura comenzó a disminuir rápidamente.

-Papá se entero que los niños no están- aseguro Kaoru muy consiente de que la temperatura solo disminuía cuando Toshiro, Masaki o el mismo se enfadaban. De nada, apareció un peliblanco frente a ellos.

-¿Los niños están aquí?- pregunto Toshiro alarmado pero intentando parecer tranquilo.

-Si papá, aquí están- dijo Masaki. Honoka se acerco y le entregó a Toshiro a unos dormidos Sorato y Shun.

-Mierda ¿que forma es esa de intentar hacer que muera de un infarto Masaki?- pregunto Toshiro soltando un suspiro y con un pizca de enojo en su voz.

-¿Donde rayos estaban tu y mamá?- le grito Kaoru a Toshiro super enojado.

-¿A que rayos se debe ese tono de voz? te recuerdo que el molesto aquí soy yo- le reprocho Toshiro al peliblanco mayor de sus hijos.

-Se debe a que Sorato y Shun casi son atacados por una sombra. Fue una suerte que Masaki les haya echado un vistazo a través de los copos de nieve, si no a saber en que estado estarían- le respondió Kaoru haciendo pedacitos a su padre con la mirada.

-¿UNA SOMBRA?- pregunto Toshiro incrédulo, mirando a sus niños los cuales permanecían dormidos.

-Si. Entro por la ventana que esta detrás de las cunas en el cuarto de Kaoru- contesto Masaki -Y Honoka... fue atacada apenas unos minutos antes- dijo con cara de preocupación pero seria.

-Honoka ¿estas bien? ¿no te envenenaron?- pregunto Toshiro preocupado por el estado de la pequeña niña.

-Si. También fui envenenada, el veneno esta más potente que antes. Pero a penas me di cuenta me corte para drenar el veneno. Me asegure de no herirme demasiado para que Serika y Rika me curaran. Estoy bien- contesto Honoka con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Que alivio- respondió Toshiro.

-Toshiro- llamo Matsumoto a lo que Toshiro la volteo a ver, listo para reprenderle para que lo llamara "Capitán Hitsugaya" pero al ver la seriedad y preocupación en la cara de la rubia, se callo y asintió señalando que la escuchaba -Honoka solo se fue sola unos segundos y eso fue aprovechado por el enemigo. Al parecer nos tiene observados. Honoka encontró este papel, cuando destruyo a la sombra apareció en el suelo- dijo la rubia entregándole la nota que la sombra había dejado antes de ser destruida por la peliazul de corta melena.

- _"Cuídense las espaldas... voy por ustedes"_ \- leyó Toshiro, el texto lo hizo tensarse.

-¡Chicos!- exclamo Karin aliviada al ver a sus hijos en los brazos de su padre.

-Mira esto- dijo Toshiro entregándole el papel a su mujer. Karin leyó la nota y se le erizo la piel.

-Descubrí algo sobre la sombra cuando me atacó- hablo Honoka atrayendo nuevamente la atención de todos -En mi lucha, pude leer la mente de la sombra. Y al investigar más profundamente en su interior, descubrí que es más bien la mente de nuestro enemigo, es como si el enemigo pudiera separar su mente de su cuerpo, y hacer que tome la forma de una sombra para poder atacarnos. Tal vez ese es el poder de su zanpakuto, eso si es un shinigami. Pude escuchar 2 frases cuando leía su mente: _"cundo todo empiece, lloraran sangre"_ y _"pagaran por lo que le hicieron. Y que mejor que matando a sus hijos para eso"_ (al escuchar las frases, a Toshiro y Karin se les hizo la carne de gallina, y ambos miraron a los ojos a Rangiku, quien asintió confirmando que ella también pensaba en lo mismo) Pero... - Honoka bajo la mirada antes de terminar. Por lo que Shoryu continuó con su "pero".

-Tenemos varias dudas- intervino Shoryu, volviendo a captar la atención de los adultos -Pagaremos por lo que le hicieron ¿a quien? y si buscan matarnos por venganza ¿por que no ha matado a Honoka y a Masaki cuando pudo? Si lo que busca es matarnos, ¿porque ellas aun siguen vivas?¿Porque aun no las a matado? ¿que es lo que busca?¿porque también ataco a los niños?- los adultos pusieron muecas pensativas, el pequeño mini-Jinta estaba en lo cierto -Nada de esto tiene sentido. Y tengo la sensación de que ustedes se hacen una idea de la respuesta a alguna de mis preguntas- dijo Shoryu mirando con desconfianza a los adultos -Desembuchen- les ordeno.

-Pues... - dijo Matsumoto. Toshiro le entrego a Sorato a Honoka y a Masaki a Shun.

-Es posible que la venganza, sea por matar a Aizen- dijo Toshiro.

-La pregunta es ¿quien busca la venganza? otra cosa que me preocupa es tu pregunta Shoryu ¿porque Masaki y Honoka están bien? Supongo que Masaki fue solo para concienciarnos de su presencia, pero ¿Honoka? no me malentiendas Honoka pero, si ya sabíamos de su presencia y que era una amenaza ¿porque sigues viva?- continuo Karin poniendo una mano sobre su barbilla.

-Y otra pregunta es ¿por que también atacó a los bebés?- pregunto Sota.

-Aun peor- intervino Yoko -¿Y si también ataca a la tía Tatsuki y a la tía Momo, o a Kazumi?- pregunto preocupada.

 _-Mi madre esta en peligro-_ susurraron Sora, Shoryu y Yusura.

-Esto no me gusta- dijo Matsumoto.

-Rangiku prepara un permiso a los chicos para salir ahora hasta la semana que viene cuando las cases comiencen, convocare una reunión de capitanes y tenientes esta noche, quiero a los niños y a ti presentes. Necesitamos tomar medidas- ordenó Toshiro, Yusura volvió a romper en llanto y se abrazó a Karin quien la alzo en brazos consolándola y Toranousuke se abrazó a Yoko llorando en silencio mientras esta le decía que todo estaría bien.

-A la orden capitán- dijo Rangiku desapareciendo con shumpo.

-Chicos, vamos a la 10º división. Toshiro irá y les avisara a sus padres, están muy conmocionados y necesitan descansar- dijo Karin preocupada al ver el estado de sus amados niños, todos con cara de zonbies, pues seguramente ninguno pudo dormir bien la noche por los nervios del primer día de clases y el miedo de ser atacados por la sombra. Todos los niños asintieron sin rechistar y junto con Karin desaparecieron con shumpo mientras Toshiro llamaba a todos.

Al llegar a la 10º división, todos los niños se sentaron alrededor de la inmensa mesa del comedor de la casa de los Hitsugaya, Honoka había dejado a los 2 bebes dormidos en los moisés que estaban en la sala. Karin trajo en una bandeja tazas con té negro para todos los pobres muertos vivientes que se encontraban sentados en las sillas de su comedor intentando parecer despiertos.

-Aquí tienen- dijo Karin repartiendo las tazas y viendo con preocupación como todos estaban que no podían mantener los ojos abiertos. Los niños tomaron sus tazas de té en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. Cuando Karin se aseguro que todos habían terminado de beber su té, se acerco a los chicos -Mi habitación esta preparada, vayan a dormir- les mando la pelinegra con voz suave, todos asintieron y cual zonbies se dirigieron a la habitación del matrimonio Hitsugaya. Antes que cualquier cosa, Tora, Serika, Rika y Yoko cerraron las ventanas con kido. Luego, todos se acomodaron en la gigante cama _ **(N.T: y por acomodar, me refiero a que cayeron rendidos en cualquier lugar de la siguiente manera: Sota acostado de forma horizontal con los brazos formando una cruz, Maru junto a el con la cabeza apoyada en su brazo derecho y la mitad del cuerpo sobre las almohadas, Serika del otro lado de Sota apoyando la cabeza en su estomago y con Rika junto a ella. Tadase estaba acostado de manera vertical en la cama pero con la cabeza a los pies de esta y con Masaki apoyada en su estomago boca-abajo, Kaoru durmiendo con los pies sobre las piernas de su hermana y la cabeza apoyada en una almohada y Honoka recostada a su lado, Shoryu estaba dormido boca-abajo sobre las piernas de Kaoru y Honoka y Yusura boca arriba durmiendo en su espalda, Yoko estaba recostada en el regazo de Tora, quien se encontraba apoyado contra el respaldar de la cama y con un pie sobre Maru y Toranousuke apoyando su espalda sobre Sora quien estaba hecho un ovillo en un pequeño espacio que sobraba. De no haber estado tan cansados, se hubieran acomodado como gente normal, pero la verdad es que cayeron rendidos a penas tocaron la suave superficie del colchón)**_. Karin se dirigió a la habitación para decirles que ella se quedaría junto a ellos para que duerman tranquilos, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver a todos los niños desparramados y ya roncando. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomo por los labios de la pelinegra mayor en esa habitación, y se dispuso a acomodar a los niños uno al lado del otro. Cuando logro su cometido, Karin se acerco a las ventanas y se sintió mal al ver que las habían sellado con kido. Los niños verdaderamente estaban nerviosos. ( **-Karin: ¿cuando dejaras de intervenir en nuestras vidas... Aizen?-** ) pensaba Karin con tristeza.

-¿Karin?- pregunto Toshiro suavemente, entrando a la habitación.

-Estoy preocupada Toshiro- dijo Karin volteándose al peliblanco -¿Y si les hacen algo?- pregunto con voz ahogada conteniendo el llanto. Toshiro se acerco a ella y la abrazo fuertemente, mientras Karin se rindió en su intento de ser fuerte y comenzó a sollozar.

-Tranquila- susurro Toshiro apoyando su cabeza sobre la de Karin con los ojos cerrados, y apretando aun mas a la pelinegra.

-Ya atacaron a Masaki y a Honoka. Y a los bebés por poco... No tengo ni idea de como vamos a parar toda esta locura. Pero tengo miedo de que algo les pase- sollozaba Karin contra el pecho de Toshiro llorando fuertemente -Puede que ellos no lo digan pero están aterrados. Antes de dormirse cerraron todo con kido. ¿Que vamos a hacer?- la pobre Karin estaba muy nerviosa y no lograba calmarse. Toshiro se separo un poco de ella y la beso con ternura, intentando calmar así a su amada esposa. Karin correspondió al beso rodeando el cuello de Toshiro y haciendo más profundo y apasionado el contacto. Luego de unos minutos se separaron un poco en busca de oxigeno.

-Todo estará bien. No podemos darnos por vencidos tan pronto. No te preocupes- la consoló Toshiro aun jadeando. Karin asintió y lo abrazo.

-Toshiro tiene razón Karin- dijo una voz desde la puerta -Hemos pasado por muchas situaciones en las que casi morimos, pero siempre logramos salir bien. Ellos, son aun más fuertes que nosotros. Y aunque sea muy pronto, llego la primera batalla que tendrán que superar, y para eso necesitaran de nosotros. Así que debemos estar fuertes y dispuestos para ellos- Ichigo entro en la habitación viendo como los niños dormían en paz -Vamos al salón, ya todos están aquí. Toshiro y yo iremos de inmediato a pedir la reunión a Yamamoto- dijo el pelinaranja. Toshiro asintió y volvió a besar a Karin con pasión y mucho amor, para infundirle tranquilidad a la mujer de su vida. Luego ambos desaparecieron del lugar usando shumpo. Karin se limpio las ultimas lagrimas que aun quedaban en sus ojo se y se dirigió a la mesa del salón donde todas las mujeres la esperaban.

-Hasta que apareciste Karin- dijo Rukia con el ceño fruncido.

-Dinos que pasó- pidió Momo tomando la mano de Karin y asiendo que se sentara en una de las sillas alrededor de la mesa.

-Pues. Estábamos aquí con Toshiro y... - Karin comenzó a contar todo lo ultimo sucedido, los ataques de la sombra hacia Honoka y a los bebés, los posibles ataques a Momo y Tatsuki, que creen que alguien planea vengarse de ellos por la muerte de Aizen matando a sus hijos, etc,etc.

-¿Porque? ¿porque no nos dejan tranquilos?- pregunto Orihime con los puños apretados y todo el cuerpo tenso por la rabia, si, la dulce Orihime con rabia.

-¿Que manera de jugar tan sucia es esa?- se quejo Rukia con asco.

-Eso no importa. Esa es su manera de jugar- mascullo Tatsuki intentando mantenerse en calma para no dañar a sus bebes de ya 3 meses.

-No creo que nos ataque- respondió Momo segura de sus palabras -Por ahora, nuestros niños que aun no nacen están a salvo en nuestros vientres. No correrían el riesgo de matarnos cuando nosotras también debemos sufrir. Los bebes están a salvo por al menos otros 6 meses- todas las mujeres encontraron la lógica en las palabras de Momo y se tranquilizaron al pensar que por ahora 4 de sus niños no estaban en la mira, pero los otros 16 si corrían peligro, y bastante. Las mujeres continuaron discutiendo sobre el tema "Aizen" y de las posibilidades de que en verdad se tratase de Aizen. Pero llego un momento en que no lo soportaron más y cambiaron de tema. Las horas pasaron rápidas y antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya eran la 09:30 pm. La hora de la reunión de capitanes y tenientes a la cual el capitán general Yamamoto acepto de inmediato era a las 10:00 pm. Por alguna razón que todos desconocen, el capitán general esta profundamente encariñado con esos niños. Lo cual les favoreció a todos los pequeños, e inclusive al mismo capitán general, pues, desde que los Kurosaki y todos los demás niños nacieron, se dice, que comenzó a sonreír. Claro que los shinigamis no logran confirmarlo con seguridad.

-Chicos- llamo Momo con su dulce voz haciendo saltar levemente el colchón. Los niños comenzaron a despertar de a poco, pero al ver que no parecían querer despertarse llamo a los hombres.

-¿Y que quieres que hagamos Momo?- pregunto Jinta sin entender.

-Los chicos los despertare pero quiero que se lleven a las niñas- respondió Momo y comenzó a cargarlas. Puso a Masaki sobre Toshiro y lo mando fuera de la habitación, luego, cargo a Yusura sobre Jinta. Siguió Hanataro, Momo cargo a Yoko en su espalda y a Honoka en sus brazos. Luego Uryuu se llevo de la misma manera que Hanataro a Serika y Rika, y después Ichigo cargo a Maru.

-Ok Momo, te esperamos en la sala, suerte despertando a los chicos- dijo Ichigo. Momo soltó una pequeña sonrisa traviesa.

-No importa que, a menos que yo se los pida, no entren al cuarto- pidió Momo a lo que Ichigo la miro con desconfianza, pero asintió y salió sin decir nada. Luego, Momo quito el kido de las ventanas y las abrió, ya lista, tomo aire profundamente y grito como si la estuvieran matando, haciendo que los chicos despertaran de golpe -¡¿CHICAS DONDE ESTÁN?!- grito Momo fingiendo desesperación y haciendo como si las buscase fuera de las ventanas.

-¡Mama! ¿que ocurre?- pregunto Shoryu alterado -¿les paso algo a las chicas? ¿donde están?- pregunto el pelirrojo de ojos negros volteándose a todos lados.

-No están- dijo Momo fingiendo estar incrédula. Los demás chicos se pusieron de pie en un salto y comenzaron a buscar por toda la habitación como locos hasta que... escucharon la estruendosa carcajada de Momo. Todos la miraron como si estuviera loca hasta que entendieron lo que había ocurrido, para entonces Momo ya se agarraba el estomago de la risa.

-MOMO HINAMORI ¡¿ES QUE ACASO BUSCAS MATARNOS?!- le exigió saber a gritos Shoryu, quien sentía su corazón retumbar más fuerte que una batería en medio de un sólo en un concierto de semejante susto.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso- le gruño Sota.

-Nunca más- le advirtió Sora.

-Soy solo un niño no puedes intentar que muera tan joven- se quejo Toranousuke.

-Mierda tía. Estas loca- mascullo Tora con su respiración agitada. Kaoru y Tadase decidieron mantener la boca cerrada, estaban seguros que si la abrían, no lograrían cerrarla hasta ver lagrimas de perdón salir de los ojos de su tía, y ambos la querían mucho para hacerle eso. Momo soltó una pequeña risita antes de sacar a todos los chicos a la habitación. Le habían respondido con un poco de enojo, lo que quería decir que ya se encontraban mejor. ( **-Momo: digno de mis chicos. Son muy fuertes y con solo unas cuantas horas de sueño están listos para otro día-** ) pensó la embarazada con orgullo.

-Bien, vamos que son 09:35 pm y debemos estar en la reunión de capitanes y tenientes y algunos otros más a las 10:00 pm- mando Momo con una sonrisa. En la sala, las niñas ya se encontraban despiertas comiendo algunas cosas dulces que Yachiru había traído cuando llego al 10º escuadrón, así que los niños tomaron asiento y comenzaron a comer. Ya a las 09:45 todos salieron con shumpo directo al 1º escuadrón.

Al llegar al primer escuadrón (llegaron exactamente a las 10:00), todos los capitanes y tenientes se encontraban allí, incluso Rangiku, quien se dirigió hasta allí desde la academia.

-Comencemos con la reunión- dijo Yamamoto con su áspera voz, dándole un golpe al sueño con su bastón -Quiero que me expliquen bien la situación- ordeno el barbudo.

-Bien- dijo Masaki -Ayer... me desperté por el llanto de mis hermanitos a las 11:45, los calme y los lleve a su corral que tienen en el salón. Leí una nota que había dejado mi madre diciendo que fue a ayudar a mi tía Yuzu porque mi prima Kazumi tuvo fiebre, supongo que ya esta al tanto de eso, y justo ese día mi papá también se había ido con mi tío Ichigo a matar a algunos hollow, mientras que mi hermano Kaoru estaba en el campo de entrenamiento a las afueras del Seireitei, además que ese era el día de descanso de mi escuadrón. Bueno, la cuestión era que me encontraba completamente sola con mis hermanitos- Masaki contaba todo con lujo de detalles y con muecas y gestos adorables que enternecieron hasta a Soi Fong -Los comencé a hacer caminar cuan Yukihime (todos sabían que ese era el nombre de la zanpakuto de Masaki. Pues cuando esta logro despertarla a sus 5 años y medio, lo grito a los 4 vientos) me advirtió de un intruso justo a tiempo para tomar a mis hermanos y evitar el ataque de una sombra. No podía activar mi zanpakuto porque de ninguna manera iba a soltar a alguno de mis hermanos, así que solo comencé a esquivar ataques hasta que en un despiste la sombra me hirió. Aun así continué esquivando y cada 2x3 me daba algún arañazo, al final llego mamá y destruyo la sombra. Ayer me hicieron 2 operaciones- dijo Masaki levantando su bruza hasta donde tenía la herida, mostrándosela a todos los capitanes y tenientes.

-Hoy... - continuo Honoka -fui atacada por la sombra, tiene un fuerte veneno en su zanpakuto, hoy casi me paraliza, cuando peleaba contra ella leí su mente e incluso descubrí algo importante.  
 _"Cuando todo empiece, lloraran sangre"_ eso fue lo que escuche cuando me atacó, luego _"pagaran por lo que le hicieron. Y que mejor que matando a sus hijos para eso"_. También descubrí que la sombra es la mente del enemigo, que sale de su cuerpo tomando una forma solida para poder atacarnos. Es como si fuera la habilidad de una zanpakuto, claro, en el caso que sea un shinigami el que nos ataque. Luego de mi ataque, minutos cabe destacar, atacaron a Sorato y a Shun, Masaki se dio cuenta y los trajo con nosotros a través de sus copos- contó Honoka.

-También tenemos algunas preguntas- dijo Shoryu -¿Pagaremos por lo que le hicieron a quien? y si lo que buscan es matarnos ¿porque Masaki y Honoka están bien? ¿porque atacaron a los bebes también?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Este asunto parece cosa seria. Aunque estoy casi segura de _"por quien"_ es la venganza- dijo Soi Fong con su cara de poker.

 _-¡Aizen!-_ anunciaron todos los capitanes y tenientes.

-Bien. Teniendo en consideración el peligro que corren hasta que las clases comiencen. Todo los niños y sus padres irán al mundo humano durante el resto de la semana. Quiero que informen de inmediato si la "sombra" los ataca allí también, aunque veo esa posibilidad poco considerable. Capitana Soi Fong- llamo Yamamoto.

-Diga- respondió la capitana.

-Quiero que a partir del comienzo de clases en la academia, ponga a sus mejores hombres como guardaespaldas de los niños incluyendo a los bebes, también quiero guardaespaldas para las tenientes Momo Hinamori y Tatsuki Arisagua. También quiero que uno de sus hombres vigile a la hija de Yuzu Kurosaki, que lo haga desde las sombras, no quiero que esto se divulgue, en caso que ella también sea atacada se le informara- la capitana hizo un saludo militar de lo más seria -Mañana por la mañana quiero un seikaimon listo capitán- dijo Yamamoto volteando a ver al capitán de la 13º división, quien asintió con rostro serio -¿Alguien tiene algo que decir?- pregunto el capitán general a lo que Karin e Ichigo se puso de pie.

-Se trata de la seguridad de mi sobrina y mi hermana- dijo en un grito Ichigo.

-No la vamos a dejar en la ignorancia cuando es un tema tan importante- se quejo Karin.

 _-¡Le diremos!-_ gritaron ambos Kurosaki.

-Me niego- respondió simplemente Yamamoto. Una gran aura negra apareció alrededor de Karin e Ichigo, quienes empezaron a elevar su raitatsu hasta el punto que el mismo Yamamoto se sintió levemente mareado _ **(N.T: los niños y los demás integrantes de la familia no. Ellos están acostumbrados)**_

 _-¡LE-DI-RE-MOS!-_ dijeron lenta y amenazadoramente el par de hermanos, haciendo explotar la sangre Kurosaki. Una gran gota cayo por la nuca del capitán general.

-Perfecto. Doy por finalizada esta reunión de capitanes y teniente. Pueden retirarse- todos los capitanes y tenientes desaparecieron con shumpo tras esa ultima orden dada, incluyendo a nuestro grupo. Cada quien partió rumbo a su casa a preparar las cosas que podrían necesitar para toda la semana.

 **A la mañana siguiente. 07:30.**

-¿Donde nos quedaremos mamá?- pregunto Maru a su madre sobándose los ojos. Esa noche pudieron consolar el sueño y durmieron bastante mejor, claro que de igual manera, siempre atentos a cualquier posible ataque.

-Ahora que lo dices... - dijo Rukia con rostro pensativo.

-El viejo esta en un viaje, y la casa esta sola desde que Yuzu se mudo a otro barrio con Kira y la bebé. Iremos a la casa del viejo. estaremos un poco apretados. Pero sera por poco tiempo- respondió Karin.

-Entendido- dijo Rukia. El seikaimon se abrió y todos nuestros shinigamis partieron al mundo humano, esta vez con una mariposa del infierno escoltándolos a cada uno para que no los corra el tren (literalmente).

Llegando al mundo humano, lo primero que hicieron fue partir rumbo al negocio de Urahara, fueron caminando, después de todo nadie tenía ninguna prisa, llegaron donde Urahara, buscaron sus gigai y entraron a la habitación donde tenían toda la ropa que que usaban en el mundo humano. Era invierno, por lo que todos se pusieron las mismas ropas (ya limpias) que se habían puesto para el nacimiento del segundo par de gemelos Hitsugaya (las chicas se pusieron unas calsas blancas y unas zapatillas estilo Loli a juego con sus faldas y vestidos) Ya dirigiéndose a la casa Kurosaki...

-Mamá. Nosotros queremos pasear por Karakura... nos vemos- dijo Serika, los adultos saludaron a sus hijos con la mano y se fueron rumbo a la casa Kurosaki, donde ahora solo habitaba Ishiin. Mientras que los 14 chicos se fueron en dirección contraria.

-Serika, Serika- dijo Masaki poniéndose frente a la pelinaranja, la cual suspiro con una sonrisa -Vamos al parque, Serika, po favoooooor- pidió Masaki sonriendo y haciendo puchero, al mismo tiempo que ponía ojos de perrito abandonado y cruzando sus manitas frente a Serika.

-¿Que opinan?- pregunto Serika _**(N.T: Serika es la más madura de todos, y actúa como una madre cuando no están los adultos cerca. Curioso que este enamorada de Sota. Uno de los mas bromistas y escandalosos ¿no?)**_ todos se encogieron de hombros mientras Yusura y Toranousuke asentían frenéticamente -Bien- dijo Serika con una sonrisa y tono resignado, sabía que todo acabaría así, ella conocía muy bien a Masaki.

 _-¡AHORA VAMOS!-_ gritaron, Masaki, Maru, Yusura y Toranousuke corriendo y arrastrando a los otros junto con ellos para llegar corriendo al parque. Al llegar, Toranousuke y Yusura se fueron casi con shumpo a las hamacas, mientras que los demás iban a la cancha de fútbol para unirse a quien sea que este jugando. De camino, un chico de mas o menos 13 o 14 años (pelo negro ojos rubí) quien venia acompañado de 2 chicos de su misma edad choco contra Yoko tumbándola al suelo, este otro se la quedo viendo, y Yoko le tendió la mano con una sonrisa, pero el chico, en lugar de ayudarla a levantarse, se largo a reír junto con uno de sus acompañantes amigo y pasó de largo, cosa que no le gusto para nada a Yoko, quien de golpe se paró y tomo al chico con su mano derecha por los pelos de su nuca y empujo para atrás haciendo que el muy maleducado muchacho cayera al suelo.

-Aprende modales estúpido- le insulto Yoko, a lo que Tora, Serika, Rika, Maru, Masaki, Shoryu y Sota se carcajearon, mientras que Tadase, Sora, Kaoru y Honoka sonreían (Honoka MUY disimuladamente).

-Mierda enana maldita- le grito el chico, el mismo muchacho que se rió con el la vez anterior se burlo con una carcajada limpia del maleducado y eso lo hizo enojar, cuando Yoko y los demás se volteaban para irse el grandote oji-rubí se paro de un salto y tomo a Yoko por el brazo girándola a el bruscamente (para lo que seria la fuerza humana), los acompañantes de Yoko se pusieron a la defensiva alrededor del pelinegro y sus amigos como rayo, casi como un reflejo, por si era otro caso de hollow escondido (como llamaron a ese tipo de hollow). Yoko lo vio con cara aburrida, y esto enojo más al oji-rubí, quien comenzó a apretar, hasta que sintió un fuerte dolor en la muñeca.

-Si sigues con eso, solo te humillaras más. Te recomiendo que te vallas ahora con tu orgullo intacto, porque si mantienes tu mano sobre Yoko por un solo segundo más, te are añicos- Shoryu se había enojado mucho, no porque lastimara a Yoko, eso ni por asomo, sino porque tenía la intención de hacerlo.

-¿Si? no me digas enano. Mira tengo algunas cuentas que arreglar con tu maleducada noviecita- le dijo el oji-rubí -Ahora aléjate- amenazo el chico pensando que el pelirrojo se retiraría.

-Métete con alguien de tu tamaño- mascullo Shoryu.

-¿Que? ¿quieres pelear conmigo?- pregunto el oji-rubí con burla.

-Dije "con alguien de tu tamaño" no con un gigante- dijo el pelirrojo rodando los ojos. Uno de los amigos del grandote comenzó a reírse sin pudor -Claro que si quieres pelear conmigo, no hay ningún problema- dijo Shoryu con una sonrisa de lado.

-Hecho enano- dijo el chico.

-Te permito el primer movimiento- le cedió Shoryu.

-No lo hagas. Retractate ahora mismo- ordeno Honoka preocupada.

-Vaya, para ser pequeña esa niña es toda una belleza- dijo el de ojos rubí un poco sorprendido -Pero ya es tarde para que tu amigo se eche atrás- dijo con una sonrisa.

-No, tu retractate y discúlpate con mi melliza, es por tu salud física, hazme caso- dijo Honoka preocupada.

-¿Esa es tu melliza? Ni se parecen- dijo el oji-rubí -Alto ¿dijiste que yo me retracte? ¿es que no viste que lo doblego en tamaño?- pregunto dándose cuenta de lo primero que Honoka dijo.

-No te esfuerces Honoka, idiotas como el solo aprenden a golpes- dijo Shoryu.

-Ya me hartaste- dijo el grandote de 14 lanzando un puñetazo, luego todo pasó muy rápido, Shoryu le dio una patada entre los omóplatos y lo dejo K.O al grandote. Sus amigos (los del grandote) fueron a socorrerlo.

-Esta noqueado- murmuro uno sin creérselo.

-Sasuke es experto en artes marciales, es imposible _**(N.T: imagino en lo que están pensando, pero el nombre fue de improviso, cuando me quise dar cuenta, el cabello negro y ojos rojos, sumándole el nombre, cualquiera diría que saque el personaje de Naruto, pero no fue intencional y no lo cambio porque el nombre me gusta)**_ \- menciono el otro.

-No tenía que haberse metido con nosotros. Ahora que se aguante- bufo Shoryu. El chico comenzó a recobrar la conciencia.

-¿Que mierda pasó?- pregunto Sasuke parándose con una mano donde recibió el fuerte golpe de Shoryu.

-El enano te noqueo de un golpe- se burlo uno de sus amigos.

-Mierda, me duele- se quejo el oji-rubí.

-Te dije que te retractaras- dijo Honoka yendo hasta la espalda de Sasuke. Poso sus manos sobre la espalda del grandote y este se quejo.

-¿Que haces enana? me duele- dijo Sasuke alejándose de las manos de Honoka, pero ella volvió a poner sus manos sobre la espalda del oji-rubí, y esta vez el no se alejo. La peliazul comenzó a pasar sus manos por entre los omóplatos del chico, y le envió una mirada asesina a Shoryu.

-Le descolocaste una vertebra- le dijo la peliazul al pelirrojo de ojos negros, el solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-Tu le avisaste que debía retirarse y no lo hizo- se defendió el pelirrojo.

-Pero no debiste haberlo golpeado tan duro- dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero la peliazul.

-Enana hablas como si yo fuera el niño y él el de 14- se quejo Sasuke.

-No me llamo enana. Me llamo Honoka, y tu deberías respetar mas a las personas- le regaño Honoka con voz de cansancio.

-Una niñata no me dirá que hacer- murmuro Sasuke.

-¿Como te dije que me llamo?- pregunto Honoka con voz de reproche, a lo que oji-rubí bufo -¿Como te dije que me llamo?- insistió Honoka en tono de maestra de jardín diciéndole a un niño que se disculpe con otro.

-Honoka- mascullo Sasuke casi inaudible mente.

-No escuche- le dijo Honoka con voz más suave.

-Honoka- vivió a decir (ahora claramente) Sasuke.

-Muy bien- respondió Honoka con una bella sonrisa que sonrojo a los amigos de quejumbroso oji-rubí -Ahora discúlpate con mi hermana por ser grosero con ella- pidió Honoka.

-¿Que te pasa niña...?- y así fue como Sasuke comenzó a soltar una de interminable cantidad de palabras que desconcentraban a Honoka y no la dejaban hacer su trabajo, y no había manera de parar la boca de Sasuke, Tadase y Kaoru tenían un inmenso deseo de cerrar la boca del de 14 años a golpes. Tora, Sota, Masaki, Maru, Rika y Serika y Sora se alejaron para no romperle otra cosa al maleducado de 14 años.

 _-¡Ya cállate!-_ gritaron Tadase, Kaoru y los 2 amigos del hablador, pero este no los escuchaba, así que paso lo que Kaoru y Tadase nunca creyeron posible: Honoka se levanto (aun sin curarle), se puso frente a Sasuke ( **-Honoka: esto va por mi hermana-** ) y le lanzó una patada al estomago que lo dejo sin aire y luego presiono su hombro dejándolo desmayado boca arriba.

Beso Susurro -Honoka-.

-E-es que... ya me había dado dolor de cabeza- dijo Honoka avergonzándose de sus actos.

-Wow... ¿esa preciosa sabe artes marciales?- pregunto uno de sus amigos, pelirrojo de ojos color negros.

-Si, es doctora y experta en arte con espadas o cualquier tipo de armas, y nosotros somos mucho mejores que ella. Así que si no quieres comprobarlo mas te vale dejar de llamarla así- gruño Kaoru poniéndose entre el pelirrojo y Honoka.

-Manga de pedofilos- mascullo Tadase por lo bajo.

-Kaoru no pelees con los otros. Compórtate por favor- pidió Honoka abrazando a su amigo por detrás. Luego la peliazul, se agacho donde Sasuke de nueva cuenta y lo dejó boca abajo, pero antes de apoyar su cabeza, la peliazul se arrodillo y puso la cabeza de Sasuke en su regazo. Luego, poso sus manos en la espalda del pelinegro y apretó hasta que se escucho un "CRACK CRACK" luego, Honoka lo levanto pasando uno de los brazos del oji-rubí, alrededor de su cuello, y como si nada, camino hasta el acompañante pelirrojo y lo coloco sobre su espalda delicadamente.

-Menuda fuerza- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Despertara en unos minutos- dijo Honoka mientras se iba con Kaoru y Tadase donde los otros.

-¿Porque siempre nos tenemos que pelear con alguien cuando venimos aquí?- pregunto Tadase cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-No lo se... parece como si los problemas fueran detrás de nosotros- dijo Honoka.

-Me alegra que últimamente estés participando más en conversaciones con nosotros. Es muy agradable hablar contigo- Tadase hablaba de manera relajada, y cara de estar como si fuera un humano, como pocas veces lo hacia.

-Gracias. Me esfuerzo por salir de mi timidez. Como tu- dijo tierna mente la peliazul a lo que Tadase se sonrojo y Kaoru volteo la cabeza hacia otro lado, sintiéndose excluido.

 **Con los demás.**

-Creo que debimos haber traído a los bebés- dijo Serika.

-Na... hubiéramos tenido que estar al pendiente de ellos. Eso o dejarse a Honoka todo el trabajo y por ahora ella necesita descanso- dijo Sota colocando un brazo sobre los hombros de Serika.

-Si... puede que tengas razón- dijo la pelinaranja.

-¿Que ocurre? ¿porque miras tanto hacia allí?- pregunto Sota apuntando con su otro brazo (el izquierdo) hacia las hamacas.

-¿Me vería como una tonta si me subo un rato?- pregunto Serika con cara de nostalgia.

-¿Pero que dices?- pregunto Sota, el pelinaranja tomo la mano de Serika y corrieron hasta las hamacas -¿porque siempre tengo que recordarte que aun eres una niña?- le pregunto Sota sentando a la pelinaranja en la hamaca.

-Me veo muy infantil- dijo Serika un poco sonrosada.

-Te vez hermosa, deja de pensar tonterías- le replico Sota comenzando a empujar a Serika en la hamaca. Luego de haberla empujado lo suficiente, el se subió al columpio de al lado y se hamaco con ella.

-Hace tiempo que no hago esto- dijo Serika con una preciosa sonrisa que sonrojo un poco a Sota. Luego de un largo rato se bajaron y Serika comenzó a reír -No puedo creer que de verdad lo haya hecho- comento con una sonrisa.

-Cuando venimos aquí puedes dejar esa faceta de madurez. Nadie te obliga a actuar como nuestra madre- dijo Sota.

-No lo puedo evitar- respondió Serika con una sonrisa.

-No importa. Para eso estoy yo, para hacer que te liberes de todo ese rollo- dijo Sota.

-Tu siempre estas para lo que sea que yo necesite- respondió Serika con un leve sonrojo -Me alegra mucho- confesó sonrojándose un poco mas, un poco mucho. Y Sota ya no aguanto más y la trajo a el robando le un beso en los labios, un pequeño pico -S-Sota ¿porque?- pregunto Serika tocando sus labios, con un fuerte, ahora si , FUERTE sonrojo.

-Ya no lo puede aguantar. Lo siento- se disculpo Sota sonrojado y con ganas de degollarse a si mismo por haber besado a Serika sin su permiso.

-Vaya- Serika comenzó a reír y Sota la miro sin entender, luego, la pelinaranja tomo desprevenido al chico y le dio otro beso un poco más largo -Me alegro mucho que ya no te hayas aguantado- dijo la pelinaranja una vez se separaron del beso.

-Que bueno que no te haya molestado- dijo Sota colorado rascando su nuca nerviosamente.

-Nunca podría molestarme- dijo Serika, y tomados de la mano fueron con los demás, quienes emprendieron viaje al campo de fútbol.

 **En otra conversación.**

-Fue muy lindo como me defendiste- dijo Yoko, quien caminaba junto a Shoryu.

-Bueno... no fue para tanto- dijo el pelirrojo un poco sonrojado.

-Si. Me hubiera gustado hacerlo añicos yo misma, pero recordé que una niña de 9 años en este mundo no tiene nada de fuerza. Si le hacia algo me tratarían de monstruo- contesto Yoko.

-Eso no evito que Honoka le pateara el estomago tan fuerte como para dejarlo sin aire, y luego haberlo dormido presionando su hombro- contó Shoryu soltando una carcajada. Yoko lo miro sin creerle una sola palabra.

-¿Estamos hablando de la misma Honoka? ¿pelo azul corto, ojos turquesa, piel clara, siempre sonrojada?- Yoko verdaderamente creía que Shoryu hablaba de otra persona.

-Esa misma. TU melliza- aseguro Shoryu -estoy seguro que lo golpeo por ti- dijo.

-Honoka a cambiado mucho... desde que hablamos- contó Yoko (Yoko le contó a Shoryu lo que pasó con Honoka, cuando hablaron y se unieron mas que nunca)

-Ella lo hubiera echo aunque no hayan hablado- le dijo Shoryu.

-Tal vez- dijo Yoko. Y ambos se sumieron en el silencio, si bien no incomodo, algo extraño.

-¿En que piensas?- pregunto Shoryu.

-En lo mucho que hemos cambiado- dijo Yoko -aun no puedo creer que ya estemos en la academia, siento como si todo esto fuera muy rápido, pero... estoy feliz- contó Yoko -¿y tu?-

-Tu sabes que cuando no es necesario, no pienso en nada- dijo Shoryu mientras se encogía de hombros -Pero me siento tranquilo- contesto el pelirrojo.

-Si... no creí que podamos estar así de tranquilos sabiendo que tenemos un acechador tras nosotros- dijo Yoko con tristeza.

-Ahora que lo dices, he estado pensando en la razón por la que dejaron vivir a Honoka- menciono Shoryu captando la atención de todos -No estoy muy seguro pero. Has visto las grandes habilidades de Honoka para curar, y es obvio que cuando se vuelva aun mas poderosa tendrá la habilidad de revivir... tal vez la busca, o la esta manteniendo viva para algún momento importante- dijo Shoryu.

-¿A mi hermana?- susurro Yoko shockeada por la información -¿Y-y porque atacó a Shun y a Sorato?- pregunto Yoko con cara de estar alterada.

-Aun no sabemos que habilidades tienen Shun y Sorato, tal vez sea algo que al enemigo le sea de utilidad. Pero aun así, todo esto es solo una suposición. Necesitaría mas información o algún tipo de pista que confirme mis sospechas- dijo Shoryu descansando su barbilla en sus dedos índice y pulgar tal cual filósofo, sin notar el millar de lagrimas que estaban contenidas en los ojos de Yoko al imaginarse lo que su amigo diría -Tengo la sensación que si tenemos un encuentro con la sombra y... -

-NO- Yoko se abrazo a Shoryu pasando sus brazos por debajo de los del pelirrojo deteniendo su caminar y comenzó a llorar -No... - negó la peli-marrón con la cabeza, que estaba apoyada en el pecho de Shoryu, quien la miraba sorprendido -¿estas loco? no puedes decir esas cosas... imagínate si eso pasara y salieras herido... o peor, si salieras muerto- comenzó a variar Yoko mientras negaba con la cabeza al tiempo que apretaba más al pelirrojo. Shoryu, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho Yoko, se relajo y apretó a la peli-marrón devolviendo le el abrazo.

-Entiendo... lo siento- dijo Shoryu -yo solo hablaba por hablar, no quise decir que lo haría- consoló el pelirrojo apoyando su cabeza sobre la de Yoko. La peli-marrón levanto la cabeza y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No me mientas... se que pensabas hacerlo- le regaño la peli-marrón.

-Aun así... tranquila. No haría nada que te pudiera lastimar- dijo Shoryu besando la frente de Yoko.

-Me alegro _**(N.T: estas palabras, al principio iban a ser "Yukata**_ **(se dice como si separaran las salivas: Yu-ka-ta)** _ **" que significa "que alegría" o "que bien". Pero como puede haber lectores que no sepan japones, me abstengo de poner palabras japonesas, por mucho que lo desee. Aviso por que**_ **a partir de ahora voy a poner algunas palabras en español, y al lado entre paréntesis en japones** _ **)**_ \- dijo Yoko mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas.

-Ya vamos- dijo Shoryu, tomando la mano de Yoko.

-S-si (H-hai)- respondió Yoko y así, tomados de las manos, aceleraron el paso alcanzando a los demás. Yoko apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Shoryu.

-Sora, Sora- llamo Masaki en un murmullo -mira- dijo la pelinegra apuntando a Yoko y Shoryu.

-Parece que se adelanto el día de los enamorados- dijo Sora con una sonrisa -Veamos- el pelirrojo saco su teléfono y le saco una foto a la parejita.

-Ya quisiera yo ver a mi hermano en una situación similar- comentó Masaki con una sonrisa traviesa y soñadora. A lo que Sora recordó algo.

-Mira esto- el pelirrojo busco en la galería de fotos de su comunicador y le enseño a Masaki la foto que les tomó a Kaoru y a Honoka el día de su cumpleaños. Masaki al ver la foto casi se cae de espaldas, enserio, el pobre de Sora tuvo que hacer malabares para que no se le cayera de su espalda y se abriera nuevamente la herida, porque de lo contrario Kaoru y (peor aun, aunque no lo parezca... ) HONOKA; lo segarían, matarían, masacrarían y sepultarían sus restos en una tumba de hielo)

-¿E-e-ese es m-mi hermano?- pregunto Masaki incrédula.

-El mismo. Esta foto la tome en tu cumpleaños, por la noche- reveló Sora.

-Con razón no lo podía encontrar ese día- murmuro la pelinegra.

-¿Y para que sacan todas esas fotos?- pregunto Toranousuke junto a ellos.

-Es obvio- dijo Masaki -si necesitamos de algo, algún favor o lo que sea, y se niegan, esas fotos nos servirán como soborno. Tenemos fotos así de cada uno de ustedes- dijo Masaki con un deje de maldad.

-Incluyéndote enano. Así que si cuentas algo de esto, de prometemos que saldrá a la luz- amenazó Sora. Y era verdad, mostrarían esa foto sin dudarlo ni por un segundo.

-No les creo, demuestren lo- dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos. Sora comenzó a buscar entre las imágenes de su comunicador, y le mostró al mas pequeño de los hijos de Ururu una foto, de lo MAS vergonzosa. Que hizo que al pequeño se colorara hasta las orejas (rasgo que heredo de su hermana) y se ahogara con su propia saliva -¡¿D-DE DONDE MIERDA SACASTE ESO?!- pregunto histérico Toranousuke al borde de un colapso nervioso.

-Pase de casualidad por el lugar y eso fue lo que vi- dijo Masaki -en mi teléfono hay otra copia- se enorgulleció la pelinegra con una maquiavelica sonrisa.

-Y si no sierras la boca con respecto a todo lo que oíste... todos lo verán y... a saber que es lo que Shoryu hará contigo- sonrió Sora. Si bien, ellos mismos se encargarían de proteger al pequeño Toranousuke, solo buscaban darle un buen susto para que no hablara.

-FUE UN ACCIDENTE- se altero el pobre Toranousuke.

-Eso explícaselo a Shoryu, no a nosotros- dijo Masaki.

-A menos claro... que no cuentes nada de todo esto- dijo Sora.

-Yo no vi ni escuche nada- dijo el rubio alejándose del par de monstruosos que tenia por familia, a sabiendas que como abriera la boca, revelarían esa foto y Shoryu lo asesinaría, y el nunca permitiría que esa foto, tomada en el campo de entrenamiento, en donde el se encontraba sobre Yusura besándola, saliera a la luz. No hasta que tengan 198 años, y con suerte, ni para entonces.

Al fin llegando a campo de fútbol, vieron a un grupo de 8 chicos de 13 años. Un chico al verlos se les acerco.

-¿Son ustedes?- les pregunto a los chicos viendo el rostro de cada uno, y se detuvo al ver a una pelinegra -¡Ho!... si son ustedes- dijo el pelinegro.

-¿Touya?- pregunto Masaki, al ver como el pelinegro sonreía correspondió -Hola Touya- saludo con entusiasmo. Kaoru, Tadase, Sota y Sora bufaron ( **-Kaoru, Sota, Sora y Tadase: que rápido olvida Masaki. El tipo la quiso matar y ahora actúa como si nada-** )

-Ahora traes a mas chicos- dijo Touya y Masaki asintió.

-Te los presento- dijo Masaki -Ella son las mellizas Serika y Rika- señalo a cada una -El es Tora y ellas son sus hermanas menores, las melliza Yoko y Honoka, y el menor de ellos es Toranousuke- con cada nombre señalaba a cada uno -Ellos son Shoryu y Yusura- los señalo -Y ya conoces a los demás- finalizo Masaki -Chicos el es Touya. Con el que jugamos fútbol en mi cumpleaños- los presento Masaki.

-¿Fuiste tu el que hace que Masaki casi se lastime?- pregunto Yusura.

-Se le parece mucho- murmuro Yoko a lo que Honoka asintió.

-El mismo- dijo Tadase con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa demoníaca.

-Maldito- Serika se acerco a el y le dio un débil (para lo que sería ser un shinigami) puñetazo en la cara.

-Supongo que me lo merezco- mascullo Touya.

-Por supuesto que si- dijo Maru.

-Bien yo creo que ya hubo venganza así que ¿podemos jugar?- pregunto Yusura con brillos en los ojos mirando a Touya.

-Claro ¿ustedes juegan?- pregunto el pelinegro viendo a la pequeña pelirroja junto con un rubio de la misma edad.

-¿Bromeas? estas frente al mejor arquero que podrías imaginarte- presumió Toranousuke.

-Y a la mejor delantera de toda la socie... Karakura- dijo Yusura cruzándose de brazos.

-¿A si?- pregunto Touya con tono desafiante. Yusura puso una mano sobre su cadera y Toranousuke cruzo los brazos tras su cabeza, ambos con mirada retadora -Demuestrenmelo- les sonrío Touya.

-Bien pues a jugar- grito Maru.

Jugaron toda la tarde hasta el anochecer, corriendo sin parar. El equipo que hiciera los 70 primero ganaba. Ganaron 70/0.

 _ **(N.T: Masaki no jugo mucho... apenas unas 2 horas, porque con la herida se cansa fácil)**_

-Santo cielo- Touya estaba jadeando -Metiste 37 goles- le hablo a Yusura, quien se encontraba mas fresca que una lechuga (al igual que los otros) -Y nadie te pudo meter un solo gol. Ambos son grandiosos pequeños- dijo Touya acariciando las cabezas de los niños.

-Fue muy divertido- dijo Yusura.

-Juegan muy bien. Tienen una gran técnica para anotar goles- alago Toranousuke.

-Pero tendremos que entrenar más para lograr meterte un gol- dijo Touya -Así que mas te vale que regreses para volver a enfrentarnos- el tono del pelinegro sonaba desafiante pero cómplice.

-Tenlo por seguro- ambos chicos se tomaron las manos (el típico saludo de hombres) y Touya se fue junto a Masaki apartándola un poco de los otros.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Masaki.

-¿Se irán cierto?- pregunto el pelinegro con un deje de tristeza, Masaki bajo la cabeza y asintió -Entonces hazme un favor- pidió Touya tomando a la pelinegra por los hombros.

-¿Que cosa?- pregunto Masaki.

-Cuídate- pidió Touya. Masaki lo vio sin entender -mientras jugábamos pude ver que estas herida- la pelinegra se sorprendió -No se si tenga razón... pero pienso que tu, y todos tus amigos. No son humanos- Touya no cambio su mirada a miedo, como Masaki pensó que haría.

-¿Como lo... supiste?- pregunto Masaki.

-Por favor... ningún humano podría jugar un partido sin descanso durante toda una tarde y estar mas fresco que el aire de invierno. Tu y los demás no son de este mundo. Y parece que tu mundo es muy peligroso, tu herida me lo dice- el rostro de Touya denotaba preocupación -Así que... por favor cuídate- a Masaki se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, la pelinegra asintió y Touya la abrazó.

-Lo prometo- susurro Masaki. Ninguno de los 2 noto, que había alguien observándolos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Luego de esa pequeña escena los 14 shinigamis se fueron directo a la casa Kurosaki.

 _-Llegamos (Tadaima)-_ dijeron todos a la vez, siendo recibidos por Yuzu; quien tenía a una pequeña bebe largo cabello rubio que caía en rizos hasta su media espalda u ojos color avellana.

-Bienvenidos- saludo Yuzu.

 _-¡Kazumi!-_ saludaron todas las niñas con un gritillo, casi arrojándose sobre la bebé. ( **-Todos los chicos, Honoka y Yuzu: van a matar de asfixia a la pobre niña-** ) La pobre Kazumi comenzó a llorar desaforadamente ante la repentina invasión a su espacio.

-Chicas ¡la asustan!- dijo Honoka con tono preocupado acercando sus brazos a la bebé para tomarla. La bebé también estiro los brazos y dejo que Honoka la tomara -Ya- susurro Honoka.

-No es justo- dijo Masaki haciendo puchero -Honoka siempre es la preferida de los bebés- se quejo.

-¿Que remedio?- pregunto Maru retoricamente -Incluso mi propia prima, sangre de mi sangre, prefiere a mi amiga en lugar de a mi- la mini-Rukia exagero completamente volviendo la situación una dramática escena de telenovela con gestos melodramáticos, haciendo que a todos les cayera una gota por la cabeza.

-S-si quieres te la doy Maru... yo solo- Honoka bajo la cabeza y un par de lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos directamente al suelo.

-N-no es para t-tanto Honoka- dijo la mini-Rukia moviendo las manos frente a Honoka con cara de circunstancia.

\- ... - Honoka comenzó a reír a carcajadas -Parece que yo también tengo dotes de actriz- dijo la peliazul un poco ruborizada y con una inmensa sonrisa, para luego comenzar a reír de nueva cuenta. Los demás la vieron sorprendidos y a los pocos segundos la acompañaron.

Todos entraron a la cocina donde se encontraban todas las mujeres cocinando, mientras Orihime ponía la mesa. Honoka le entrego a la bebe a Masaki (que por cierto se esta haciendo la tonta con respecto a lo de NO CAMINAR) y se dirigió a ayudar a Momo y a Karin con la cena. Maru y Tora se sentaron a charlar junto a Serika y Sota sobre el partido. Yoko y Shoryu salieron a los escalones de la entrada junto con Yusura para charlar y Kaoru al rato se les unió junto con Sora. Mientras que Rika dirigió casi como si ella fuera un fantasma y los demás humanos normales hasta el techo de la casa, donde quedo sumida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Vas a subir o te quedaras allí parado toda la noche?- tras la pregunta de la peliazul, cierto rubio apareció tras ella.

 **Con los chicos en el escalón de la puerta de entrada.**

\- ... - Shoryu sintió un escalofrío que lo puso recto, y casi se pudo ver como una especie de antena comenzó a dar vueltas sobre su cabeza como un radar -Debo irme- dijo Shoryu desapareciendo.

 **De nueva cuenta en el tejado.**

-¿Se puede saber que te ocurre?- pregunto Tadase.

-Tengo la impresión de que ya hemos empezado esta conversación antes ¿verdad? pues esta vez no me encuentro dispuesta a llevarla a cabo- las palabras de Rika eran formales, cosa que solo sucedía cuando ella se encontraba enfadada.

-¿Por que estas molesta?- pregunto Tadase alzando la voz.

-Para- Murmur Rika.

-¿Que es lo que hice ahora?- le pregunto cada vez alzando mas la voz.

-Para- repitió Rika con voz normal pero con tono de fastidio.

-¿Porque siempre te enojas conmigo cuando ni siquiera se las razones? ¡Contéstame!- le grito.

-QUE TE CALLES- grito Rika parándose de golpe volteando a ver a Tadase. La peliazul tenia lagrimas contenidas en sus ojos. Tadase la miro sorprendido, Rika jamas le había gritado -Dime ¿quien rayos te piensas para exigirme algo? fíjate bien cual es tu lugar- le escupió (figurativamente) la peliazul.

-No me hables así- le dijo Tadase levantando un poco mas la voz.

-¿Que? ¿ahora el único con derecho a enojarse eres tu?- dijo Rika poniendo cara de "Haber... dime mas". Tadase estaba furioso ¿porque? ni el lo sabía.

-¿Que te ocurre? ¿porque me gritas?- le pregunto el rubio a gritos también.

-Por que solo sabes exigir cosas y preocuparte por ti... y para colmo luego vienes, me exiges explicaciones y me tratas como si... como si... - una lagrima traicionera cayo por la mejilla izquierda de Rika.

-Como si ¿que?- pregunto Tadase aun gritando.

-Esto no tiene sentido- murmuro la peliazul negando con la cabeza.

-Contesta- dijo Tadase. Rika comenzó a caminar hasta la entrada que daba al interior de la casa, pero al pasar junto a Tadase este la tomo por el brazo, a lo que la peliazul reacciono de inmediato y de un manotazo quito la mano del rubio de encima suyo.

-Por favor... te ruego, guardes tu lugar, y respetes el mio- la voz de Rika era profunda, seria, lejana... hizo que Tadase sintiera como si ambos fueran unos completos extraños entre ellos. La peliazul se alejo ignorando completamente al rubio ( **-Rika: no seguiré estando detrás de ti Tadase... me enamorare de otro y lo siento por el, perdió su oportunidad, no me importa mas lo que haga. Ya estoy harta-** ) pensaba Rika ( **-Tadase: ¿ahora va a ignorarme? con esas tenemos... pues bien-** ) ( **-Rika y Tadase: que empiece el juego-** )

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Fin del capitulo.**

Haaaa (suspiro) aquí les traigo el chapter 5. La verdad es que no se si les va a gustar, y les vuelvo a decir, es que son los primeros y por eso tengo que comenzar de 0 y redactar todo para que sea atendible, por eso la cosa va tan lenta. Además de mi enorme problema de querer adelantarme mucho, ya he pensado como va a ir la trama para los últimos capítulos (en los que los chicos van a tener entre 14 y 20, y 7 mas o menos los mas pequeños) y eso que recién estamos empezando.

Sigo insistiendo con que me den consejos. Lo hago porque en todos los fics que he leído, yo me imaginaba montón de cosas y nunca pasaba nada de eso, entonces lo que quiero es alcanzar sus expectativas. Con respecto a los temas amorosos. Me pareció gracioso que el rival en el amor para Kaoru, sea su propio primo y Kaito (el hermano mayor de Iridía, la niña ciega), y que el rival en el amor de Tadase sea su propio corazón. Y a demás añadirle eso del juego "Me ignoras, te ignoro" se me hizo emocionante.

Dejen comentarios, consejos, quejas, saludos, opiniones, etc, etc.

 _¡Muchos besos!_

Atte, para ustedes: Uzumaki Manaka-chan.


	5. Odiaría perderlos

-Hola- - (Hablan)

 _-Hola-_ \- (Hablan mas de dos personajes o todos)

( **-Hola-** ) - (Pensamientos)

( **-Anónimo: hola-** ) - (Si no esta dentro de un dialogo seria así)

 _ **-Hola-**_ \- (Hablan desde el otro lado del teléfono)

 _ **(N.T: hola)**_ \- (Comentarios de la autora. Siempre entre paréntesis () y en negrita)

 _(Hola)_ \- (Aclaraciones en la historia, que NO son comentarios ni nada)

 **Advertencia: puede que en algunas ocasiones, se me pase una maldición o algo pero... comprendan. No puedo hacer esta historia con un vocabulario de una maestra jardinera, o de escuela. Espero no les moleste. Y si les molesta, pueden cambiarlo en su cabeza. Eso es todo.**

Vuelvo a poner los apodos, están en negrita para que los pasen si gustan.

Escuchen, con respecto a Serika y Rika... tienen zanpakuto y son shinigamis, porque (según mi historia) estar tanto tiempo viviendo en la sociedad de almas, modifico el metabolismo de Orihime. Por eso las gemelas son shinigamis. Explico por si no lo hice en el cap anterior. Me da flojera volver a leer.

Los apodos que doy a conocer servirá para el siguiente capitulo. A todos y cada uno de los apodos, los creo Matsumoto con el fin de que en el futuro, los enemigos los reconozcan bajo esos nombres.

 **Masaki "Reina de la helada" o "Fantasma de la nieve" (Las personas (amigos, conocidos, enemigos, etc.) a veces abrevian su sobrenombre como "La reina") este ultimo es porque tiene la habilidad de transportarse a través de cada copo de nieve que sea provocado por su zanpakuto (Yukihime, que significa Princesa de la nieve) por lo que parece un fantasma que esta en todos lados. También es capas de congelar lo que quiera.**

 **Kaoru "Rey del invierno" (Las personas (amigos, conocidos, enemigos, etc) a veces abrevian su sobrenombre como "El rey") su zanpakuto se llama YukiOusama: significa "Rey de la nieve". Tiene una habilidad suprema. Es capaz de absorber la presión espiritual de su enemigo o de todo lo que tenga presión espiritual (Aire, agua, tierra, plantas, pero no llega a dañar a estos elementos, solo puede vaciar 100% a sus enemigos. La presión espiritual de la naturaleza y los elementos, solo la absorbe cuando necesitan presión espiritual inmediatamente. Debido a que la energía espiritual de la naturaleza y los elementos también es "raitatsu universal") mientras este (su enemigo) este en contacto con al menos uno de los copos de nieve que allá creado su zanpakuto. La nieve obedece las órdenes de Kaoru, sea cual sea. Su zanpakuto es el rey de la nieve, por lo que puede crear tanta nieve como Kaoru desee. La nieve, tiene la habilidad especial de absorber el raitatsu del enemigo y purificarlo. Por purificación, quiere decir que vuelve el raitatsu enemigo 100% idéntico al de Kaoru. Kaoru puede transferir el raitatsu que almacena la nieve, así mismo cuando lo crea conveniente, o cuando esta al limite de su poder. En caso de que Kaoru se desmaye por un golpe o ataque, YukiOusama hace que la nieve lo proteja. En caso de que se desmaye por falta de poder o porque se agoto su raitatsu, es YukiOusama quien transfiere el poder de la nieve hacia Kaoru. Cuando Kaoru quiere, puede hacer que la nieve libere toda o parte de la presión espiritual que almacena. O bien, transferirla a sus amigos o compañeros. Su presión espiritual es como su sangre "sangre universal = raitatsu universal" (Masaki también tiene sangre universal, por lo que también tiene raitatsu universal).**

 **La nieve que crea su zanpakuto es interminable. Y la nieve la obedece cumpliendo todas sus órdenes.**

 **Al ser gemelos (Kaoru y Masaki) sus zanpakuto están vinculadas, y son capaces de realizar 2 ataques que solo logran trabajando juntas**

 **1- Tormenta invernal: los copos (de nieve) tele-transportadores de Masaki se fusionan con los copos (de nieve) absorbentes de Kaoru, por lo cual, ambos pueden utilizar ambas técnicas, transportándose cómo fantasmas a través de los copos, atacando con sus katanas, y asiéndose mas fuertes con la energía espiritual enemiga. Además de la ventaja de que al ser una "tormenta" de nieve, el enemigo no ve (N.T: ellos si. No pregunten como porque eso yo tampoco lo se)**

 **2- Técnica de tele-transportación dimensional: Kaoru hace que YukiOusama absorba como lo haría con la nieve que él (YukiOusama) crea, uno de los copos tele-transportadores de Masaki, y luego, (YukiOusama) lo libera en algún otro lado alejado de la batalla, allí, el copo de nieve muta, trasladándose a una dimensión alterna del lugar creada por él (el copo) mismo, pero solitaria, desierta. Una vez el copo se encuentra en aquella dimensión, YukiOusama le avisa a Kaoru (YukiOusama es el rey de la nieve, sabe donde se encuentra cada copo de nieve creado por el mismo, por la naturaleza o por una zanpakuto, y Yukihime, sabe donde se encuentra cada copo de nieve creado por ella misma o por otras zanpakuto) que ya se pueden transportar, y Kaoru le avisa a Masaki, y (Masaki) los transporta allí. Una vez en la dimensión donde solo existen los gemelos y sus enemigos o a los que decidieron llevar con ellos (y sus zanpakuto pero eso es obvio)**

 **Cuando Kaoru y Masaki están juntos en batalla, les llaman: "Los reyes del reino de Hielo".**

 **Sota "Amo de las sombras" o "Caballero de la oscuridad" porque su zanpakuto Rikiku: significa "Fuerza duradera" tiene la habilidad de atacar a través de las sombras, y a una distancia de 20 km. Es muy fuerte.**

 **Tadase "Rey de los sueños y pesadillas" su zanpakuto se llama Yumechi: significa "Sueño eterno" adentra a su enemigo en una especie de lo que a simple vista parece ser un trance, pero en realidad, es un sueño que sumerge al enemigo en su peor pesadilla (pesadilla o lo que a Tadase se le ocurra). Esta habilidad, desgasta el raitatsu de Tadase, lentamente pero lo desgasta, la pesadilla acaba cuando Tadase se queda sin presión espiritual.**

 **Maru "Bailarina del viento" su zanpakuto se llama Kazemai: significa "Danza del viento" le permite a Maru controlar a su gusto el viento, ya sea para volar más ligeramente, o para hacer un huracán. El apodo de "Bailarina" lo tiene porque (a veces) cuando entrena, dirige sus ataques con movimientos de danza clásica, según sus movimientos, salto, posiciones, etc. el viento hace diferentes cosas**

 **Sora "Corazón de fuego" su zanpakuto es Fushicho: significa "Ave Fénix" le da a Sora la habilidad de invocar a bestias míticas, quienes le sirven incondicionalmente. La criatura mas invocada por Sora es el ave fénix, porque cada vez que necesita, sube a su espalda y ataca junto con ella, a demás, que el llanto del fénix tiene poderes curativos**

 **Honoka "Estrella del oriente" su zanpakuto es Ryusei: significa "Estrella fugaz" es la única chica que tiene una zanpakuto varón, lo cual no le disgusta, sino que lo prefiere. Le da la habilidad tanto de iluminar como de absorber la luz que hay. Puede manipular la luz a su antojo. Es capas de cegar a sus enemigos haciéndoles ver una luz roja que saca de sus manos (o de donde quiera, depende la situación), cuando el enemigo ve esa luz, le aparece la imagen de una noche oscura, con solo una estrella en el oriente, luego, la estrella desaparece y el enemigo queda Ciego hasta que Honoka lo decida (la ceguera perdura a pesar que Honoka desactive su zanpakuto) cuando Honoka le devuelve la vista al enemigo, lo primero que ve en su oscuridad, es esa misma estrella en el oriente, de ahí, su apodo. Tiene maneras distintas de abrir los ojos de las personas que solo regresar les la vista, podría ser también que, puede hacer que los demás entiendan la verdad de las cosas, por ejemplo, si ella hubiera estado, cuando Momo no quería creer que Aizen era un traidor, pudo haberle hecho entender la verdad, que Aizen verdaderamente era un enemigo de la sociedad de almas, o que solamente estaba encaprichada con Toshiro cuando quiso evitar que Karin y el salieran; ósea, que puede hacer que las personas abran sus ojos a la verdad (Esto al principio lo hace inconscientemente desde siempre (a veces no lo hace consigo misma, pero con los demás funciona siempre). Pero cuando descubre que puede hacerlo, logra controlar ese poder. Parece que fuese capas de leer los sentimientos. Es una habilidad que aparecerá mas adelante en la serie). También puede cegar al enemigo directamente absorbiendo la luz de sus ojos (esta es una habilidad que también aparecerá más adelante)**

 **Otra de sus habilidades, es que puede hacer que el cuerpo de una persona vuelva sobre sus acciones como si de un vídeo retrocediendo se tratara, como así también de borrar recuerdos de la mente o añadir unos falsos.**

 **Otra cosa es que al obtener su bankai, consiguió la habilidad de leer mentes (lee las mente solo cuando quiere. A no ser que la persona sea un villano, o tenga malas intensiones contra ella o sus amigos, si ese es el caso, lee la mente automáticamente) y también de telepatía.**

 **Yoko "Reina (o Sirena, de cualquier forma) del mar" su zanpakuto es Miu: significa "bella lluvia" tal y como dice su apodo, la convierte en la reina del océano (o mar, es igual), el agua le obedece. Y puede cambiar sus estados. (Gaseoso, líquido y sólido)**

 **Tora "Colmillo de flama" su zanpakuto es Torahi: significa "Tigre de fuego" tiene la habilidad de crear el fuego y controlarlo a gusto. Su peor ataque, es cuando crea un tigre de fuego, cuando eso pasa, a Tora le crecen los colmillos hasta 3 cm.**

 **Shoryu "Búho negro" su zanpakuto es Yushin: significa "Corazón valiente" tiene la habilidad de usar la tierra a su gusto. Incluso puede controlar la lava. Su apodo se debe a que es un verdadero genio, se dice que el búho es el animal más inteligente, y negro, porque es un completo genio a la hora de planear venganzas, trampas etc. En la academia usaba su inteligencia hacia las bromas más pesadas que había.**

 **Serika "Ilusión de la muerte" su zanpakuto es Genjutsu significa "Ilusión" tiene la habilidad de crear 2 tipos distintos de ilusiones. 1: una ilusión que esta dentro de tu mente. Tú sigues peleando la batalla, sigues pudiendo dañar a tus enemigos, pero comienzas a ver más enemigos de los que hay. Podrías comenzar a ver dragones y peleas contra ellos, pero esos dragones en verdad no están ahí, a pesar de eso, tu mente siente el dolor de los ataques que te provocan, si una de esas ilusiones te mata, tu mente entra en algo así como un estado vegetativo, mata a tú cerebro. Esto solo funciona con humanos, shinigamis y hollow que pueden pensar. 2: una ilusión que toma forma física, que todos pueden ver, pues esta es realizada fuera de la mente del enemigo, esta le provoca solo daño físico, y es capaz de matarte físicamente, tu cuerpo pierde su completa movilidad, pero tu mente queda sana. Te conviertes, prácticamente, en un muerto en vida.**

 **Rika "Espíritu floral" su zanpakuto es Shizen: significa "Naturaleza" le da a Rika la habilidad de crear plantas. También le permite influenciar sobre cualquier tipo de planta, como darle fuerza, o hacerla irrompible. Puede darles vida a las plantas muertas, le dicen "El Espíritu floral" porque controla a todo tipo de plantas, y las plantas la protegen por voluntad propia. También puede comunicarse con los animales. Al conseguir su bankai, obtuvo la habilidad de controlar el clima.**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

.

.

.

 _Aclaro que estoy en contra del racismo y de la discriminación a las personas especiales, discapacitadas, ciegas, gordas o flacas. Les aviso para que sepan que si digo gordo, o el discapacitado, o cualquier cosa, no lo tomen como ofensa. Pues no lo digo de mala fe._

 _Por cierto, los niños pueden hacer algunas cosas con sus zanpakuto sin necesidad de transformarse en shinigami._

.

.

.

 _-Por favor... te ruego, guardes tu lugar, y respetes el mio- la voz de Rika era profunda, seria, lejana... hizo que Tadase sintiera como si ambos fueran unos completos extraños entre ellos. La peliazul se alejo ignorando completamente al rubio (-Rika: no seguiré estando detrás de ti Tadase... me enamorare de otro y lo siento por el, perdió su oportunidad, no me importa mas lo que haga. Ya estoy harta-) pensaba Rika (-Tadase: ¿ahora va a ignorarme? con que esas tenemos... pues bien-) (-Rika y Tadase: que empiece el juego-)_

 **POV Normal.**

A la hora de la comida, todos se pusieron a charlar muy animadamente, como cada vez que comían juntos, claro que ahora, con la excepción que Rika y Tadase se mantuvieron lo mas alejados posibles el uno del otro, cosa que no paso desapercibida por nadie. Pero ninguno se atrevió a comentar el tema. Otra cosa que solo Shoryu y Maru notaron, fue que Sora tenía una cara de pocos amigos espantosa, cosa que Masaki pasó por alto totalmente.

-Bueno... no tuvimos tiempo de preparar postre ¿quien quiere ir a la heladería?- pregunto Momo, a lo que todos los chicos se pararon y dirigieron como rayo a la puerta sin decir palabra (N.T: helado... lo mejor de la tierra * w *... despumes de los bebé) Entonces Momo, Karin y Rukia se fueron junto con los niños a la heladería, mientras que los hombres se quedaron con Shun, Kazumi y Sorato.

-Diablos... ¿que haremos ahora?- mascullo Renji masajeando sus sienes.

-Por ahora... relajarnos y pensar en la manera de encontrar al dueño de esa sombra- dijo Toshiro apoyándose sobre la mesa.

-Toshiro tiene razón, el problema es que no sabemos nada de la sombra. Y la única que podría descubrir algo sobre ella es... - Ichigo se detuvo antes de terminar la oración.

-Es Honoka- dijo Hanataro bajando la mirada.

-Cielos- dijo Jinta -no podemos arriesgarla así, ella ya combatió con la sombra y resulto herida, no podemos obligarla a ir otra vez- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Honoka haría lo que fuera por ayudar... pero esto es inaceptable- dijo Ururu sentándose en la silla junto a Jinta.

-Pero no hay otra manera, ya descubrió algo en una batalla, tal vez sepa algo si la adentramos a otra, de quien se trata- dijo Ishida.

-¡¿COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO?!- grito Ururu parándose de golpe haciendo que la silla caiga, y yendo hasta Ishida con intenciones asesinas -APUESTO A QUE NO DIRÍAS LO MISMO SI FUERA ALGUNA DE TUS HIJAS... ERES UN DESCONSIDERADO- gritaba Ururu, acercándose lo suficiente como para golpearlo. Y todos estaban al tanto de la fuerza sobre-humana que tenía Ururu, la cual le había permitido _ **(N.T: por lo que vi en el anime)**_ dejar casi fuera de combate a un espada _**(N.T o arrancar, no me acuerdo)**_ por lo que Jinta se apresuro, y por los pelos pudo detener a Ururu antes de que estampara su puño en la cara del de anteojos _ **(N.T: no discrimino a los que usan anteojos, yo también uso)**_

-Ururu ya cálmate- le dijo Jinta presionando con mucha fuerza la muñeca de Ururu, haciendo que ella se quejara un poco. Luego de unos segundos la soltó.

-Claro... imagino lo calmado que tu estarías si te dijeran que Yusura debe enfrentarse a la sombra solo para conseguir información- dijo irónicamente Ururu, con dolor en su voz.

-Seras idiota- dijo Orihime dándole una colleja a Ishida -Si hubiese sido yo, te habría golpeado cuando Jinta me soltó- dijo a pelinaranja cruzándose de brazos y apartando la cara.

-Si no estuviera embarazada, habría golpeado a Uryuu yo misma- murmuro Tatsuki, quien estaba sentada en las piernas de su marido. Renji soltó una pequeña risita y beso el cuello de Tatsuki.

-Puede que halla una forma... - la voz de cierta pelinegra de ojos esmeralda se escucho detrás de los adultos -Yo... estoy fabricando mas collares como los de Shun y Sorato. Ya tengo un par listos, si le doy uno a Honoka, puedo estar al tanto de todo lo que le pase **(N.T: no se como explicarlo pero... ¿vieron que cuando Ichigo peleaba y entraba a su mundo interno, seguía peleando en el mundo real? bueno, la cosa es mas o menos así, es como si Masaki pudiera ver y escuchar todo el panorama a 4 km. a la redonda desde donde esta su copo de nieve y al mismo tiempo ver lo que pasa frente a sus ojos. Es como si solamente supiera lo que esta pasando a pesar de estar concentrada en lo que esta haciendo. No se si me explique bien)** y cuando ella diga que averiguo lo suficiente puedo traerla tranquilamente hasta mi o a donde tenga el copo que este en el lugar mas seguro. Si hacemos eso... yo creo que nada puede salir mal- dijo la pelinegra. Porque si, por mas que Masaki no sea tan inteligente como su padre, hermano, primo (se refiere a Tadase) o amigo (se refiere a Shoryu) si era muy lista.

-Puede funcionar- dijo Toshiro.

-Y si Honoka se lastima Masaki puede rápidamente sacarla del campo de batalla. Su tele-transportación supera la velocidad de la luz- dijo Ururu.

-Pues... - Renji iba a acotar pero.

-No encuentro errores en el plan de Masaki- dijo Shoryu.

-Enano ¿que haces aquí?- pregunto Renji.

-No importa que estemos en el mundo humano... no debemos andar por ahí solos, así que acompañe a Masaki hasta aquí- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Ya veo- dijo Ichigo.

-Siempre estas en todas ¿como diablos lo haces?- se quejo Renji por aquella irritable (según el) habilidad de estar siempre en el lugar correcto y en el preciso momento para meter las narices.

-Volviendo al tema. El plan de Masaki es perfecto- alagó Shoryu pasando los brazos alrededor de los hombros de la pelinegra, quien tenía la sonrisa de una niña de segundo grado mostrandole a sus padres que se saco un 10 en matemáticas.

-No podemos saber que pasara. El enemigo puede tener algún truco bajo la manga- dijo Hanataro con cara de duda.

-Claro- dijo Shoryu con sarcasmo -porque nosotros no tenemos ningún truco nunca- mascullo.

-Tenemos a la tía Unohana y a la tía Issane- dijo Masaki.

-Además desde que Honoka fue atacada, esta practicando el aprender a curarse así misma. Y puedo decir que lo esta dominando a pesar de haber empezado a penas ayer- contesto el pelirrojo mas pequeño de la habitación.

-Honoka... cada vez se vuelve más autosuficiente- dijo Ururu con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tampoco la veas solo a ella- murmuro Shoryu.

-Por supuesto que no. Todos se han vuelto realmente fuertes en los últimos meses. Estoy sorprendida de lo grandiosos que son- dijo Ururu, pues si bien ella amaba mucho a sus hijos, los otros niños también eran casi como unos (unos hijos) para ella.

-Por supuesto que si- dijo Masaki -Tía, entiendo que ella sea tu hija pero... no veas solo sus logros. Todos estamos aquí, así que por favor... valoramos por igual- pidió Masaki -Todos ustedes- dijo con cara seria y levemente triste.

\- ... - los adultos estaban a punto de hablar pero... -Vamos Masaki, deberé usar shumpo si queremos alcanzarlos- dijo Shoryu tomando la mano de Masaki y tirando de ella haciendo que chocara contra su espalda, Masaki asintió, se subió a la espalda del pelirrojo y ambos se fueron con shumpo.

-¿Que... fue eso?- pregunto Jinta.

-Quiere decir que todos ellos quieren ser reconocidos- dijo Yuzu con una sonrisa -haa (suspiro)... parece que se siente un poquito excluida por estar herida- dijo la rubia cenizo.

-Debe descansar... pero es demasiado terca- dijo Toshiro con cara de fastidio.

-Sorpresa, sorpresa- dijo sarcástica la voz de cierta rubia voluptuosa, que provenía de la puerta de entrada. Toshiro la volteo a ver con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Sorpresa para quien? si con los padres que tiene, es mas que obvio que la niña no sera dócil y fácil de hacer ceder- dijo Ichigo con media sonrisa.

-Mira quien habla- dijeron Yuzu, Tatsuki, Ishida y Orihime en un murmullo.

-Y en especial para el descansó- dijo Orihime - recuerdo que no había forma de mantener a Toshiro en una cama cuando estaba herido, y ni modo de hacer que Karin descanse aunque sea un poco para continuar con una batalla- dijo la pelinaranja riendo un poco. El capitán de la décima gruño por lo bajo ruborizándose un poco.

\- ... - hubo silencio por un buen rato.

-¿Todo bien?- dijo la voz de Matsumoto, sonaba muy suave, pensativa y hasta ¿como decirlo...? deprimida con un leve intento por sonar normal.

-Tan bien como se puede estar cuando sabes que alguien amenaza de muerte a tus hijos. Nada importante ¿y tu?- pregunto Jinta sarcásticamente con cara de _"¿tu que crees?"_ recibiendo un discreto pero doloroso codazo por parte de Momo.

-Okey, ya entendí- dijo Matsumoto bajando la mirada y sentándose en una silla.

-¿Algo nuevo que contar?- pregunto Tatsuki, sus ojos se estaban cerrando.

-No... solo pase a ver como iba todo... también traigo un mensaje para Honoka de parte de una niña- dijo Matsumoto.

-¿Honoka ya hizo una amiga?- pregunto Hanataro un poco sorprendido.

-Si, todos ellos... y de una de las maneras mas extrañas que he visto- dijo Rangiku, a lo que todos la miraron con caras curiosas -Pues... nuestros niños se ganaron el corazón de todos, o la mayoría, al contarles su historia y ser tan sencillos, ya saben que ellos no son de los que presumen y esas cosas, eso hizo que todos los amaran al instante, salvo unas cuantas chicas, muy molestas a mi parecer, no han dejado de armar revuelo y eso que hoy fue el primer día, tampoco han dejado de decir que era injusto que ellos tuvieran más vacaciones y prioridades solo por ser hijos de reconocidos y muy importantes shinigamis, bien, para variar me han secado- dijo Rangiku -Y resulto que entre tantos chicos había una niña ciega. Honoka la curo y se hicieron amigas- resumió Rangiku.

-No me esperaba menos de... - las palabras de Yuzu se vieron interrumpidas por unos leves ronquidos. Todos buscaron de donde provenía, hasta que la mirada de los presentes se fijo en una linda pelinegra con panza de casi 4 meses de embarazo. Renji sonrío al ver lo hermosa que era la mujer que tenía en brazos.

-Parece que estaba muy cansada- dijo Renji con una sonrisa llena de ternura.

-Vamos Renji, ya prepare la cama de Tatsuki- dijo Yuzu moviendo la mano indicándole al capitán pelirrojo que la siguiera.

-¡Llegamos!- dijo Momo entrando por la puerta y tras ella 12 niños cada uno con sus cucuruchos de helado en la mano. Luego de hablar hasta media noche, todos se fueron a dormir.

 **2 días después (Miércoles)**

El ambiente entre los niños estaba muy tensó. ¿La razón? un pelirrojo hijo de un capitán y una experta en artes marciales estaba rodeado de un aura que gritaba ¡PELIGRO! a los cuatro vientos, quien quiera que lo miraba notaba sus puños constantemente apretados hasta el punto en que los nudillos los tenía morados ¡Si! ¡MO-RA-DOS!. Todos estaban aterrados (algunos si dejar que se les note en lo mas mínimo). Ahora mismo se encontraban sentados en un banco del patio de la casa y nadie se atrevía a pronunciar palabra, nadie salvo...

-¡QUE BIEN!- dijo Masaki saltando con un puño alzado haciendo que todos saltaran del pánico y la miraran como si tuviera 3 cabezas. Masaki los miro sin entender porque estaban todos aparentemente muertos de miedo -¿He? ¿Que ocurre?- pregunto la de ojos esmeralda haciendo que todos se cayeran de espaldas ( **-Todos menos Sora y Masaki: ¿donde rayos vive Masaki? ¿Es que acaso no tiene instinto de supervivencia?-** ) se preguntaban todos con una gota en su nuca.

-Masaki no creo que sea el momento de... - Serika puso sus manos diciéndole que baje el entusiasmo.

-Mira Serika ¡al fin lo logre!- dijo alegre la de largo pelo negro con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Masaki- gritó Kaoru con tono de _"¡CIERRA LA BOCA!"_

-Oye Sora mira esto. Supere el nivel al fin- dijo alegremente Masaki abrazando a Sora, haciendo que a todos se les cayera la mandíbula al piso ( **-Todos menos Sora y Masaki: definitivamente no tiene instinto de supervivencia-** ). Todos comenzaron a sentir como el aura de Sora se hacía cada vez mas fuerte y mas furioso. Hasta que de golpe tomo a Masaki del codo derecho y la arrastro hasta la habitación donde los chicos dormían. La pelinegra estaba sorprendida por lo brusco que estaba siendo su mejor amigo con ella.

 **Masaki POV.**

-S-Sora- murmure impresionada -¿que te ocurre?- pregunte intentando tocar el hombro de el pero de golpe sentí como me chocaba contra el muro y me tomaba también el codo izquierdo para que no me moviera -¿Sora?- dije levemente asustada. Iba a volver a hablar cuando el estampo de golpe sus labios contra los míos moviendo los de forma muy insistente y presionando fuerte. Y me estaba gustando. Cerré mis ojos y le correspondí al beso. Nos separamos casi sin oxigeno a los 4 minutos.

-Lo matare- murmuro el para si mismo.

-¿Matar? ¿matar a... ?- pregunte pero el me interrumpió volviendo a besarme, era un bruto y me besaba con furia. ¿Porque tan molesto?

-Al maldito que se atrevió a abrazarte- murmuro en medio del beso. ¿A Touya?

-¿Porque?- pregunte entrecontadamente. El me mordió el labio inferior, lo adentro a su boca y comenzó succionarlo con mucho enojo. Se estaba descargando conmigo.

-Porque toco algo que es mio- me dijo haciendo que mi corazón latiera descontrolado.

-Yo no so... - me interrumpió tirándome al suelo y subiéndose sobre mi. Me mordió la mejilla y volvió a mis labios metiendo su lengua dentro de mi boca. Mis brazos estaban a aprisionados y no tenía escapatoria (no es que me quisiera escapar tampoco). ¿Esto hace cuando esta celoso?

-Tu eres solo mía- me dijo para volver a besarme.

-No tienes porque estar celoso por ese abrazó- le dije haciendo puchero.

-Pero lo estoy. Así que mas te vale asegurarte que no vuelva a pasar- dijo dándome un ultimo beso y saliendo de encima mio. Luego de eso se fue dejándome sonrojada y sin entender NADA.

 **Kaoru POV.**

Por la tarde todo ya estaba mejor. Sora volvió a la actitud de siempre y todos decidieron no tentar su buena suerte preguntándole al pelirrojo que le había ocurrido, y arriesgarse a que se vuelva a amargar por recordarlo. Solo yo era al que se lo comían los celos por lo que Sora le hizo a mi gemela, porque el SI sabía que había ocurrido. Resulto ser que Yukihime le dijo todo a YukiOusama y este como buen compañero me lo dijo a mi. Y ahora tenía ganas de matar a Sora.

-Kaoru ¿que te ocurre?- me pregunto Serika sentándose a mi lado en el techo de la casa. Estaba viendo las nubes y tenía las manos hechas puños y la mandíbula apretada.

-Nada... ¿porque debería de pasarme algo Serika?- pregunte entre dientes. Ella se puso frente a mi y se cruzo de brazos.

-Tienes 5 segundos para contármelo- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

-¿O que?- le pregunte en tono burlón -No olvides quien es el más fuerte de los 2- le dije arrogante y ella bajo la cabeza.

-¿Que ocurre? Quiero saberlo ahora- me grito retomando la compostura.

-¿Y eso porque?- le pregunte con enojo.

-Porque me estoy congelando- dijo mientras se acercaba y tocaba mi mejilla arrodillándose frente a mi. No fue hasta que me dijo eso que note que mi enojo había bajado la temperatura, y no de la casa, de toda la ciudad. Me saque mi chaqueta y se la puse en los hombros. A pesar de tener 9 años. Mi campera le queda a Serika a la perfección, incluso un poco grande, pues ella, al igual que las demás chicas. Son muy menudas y pequeñas de cuerpo.

-Lo siento- le dije. Ella se abrazó a mi campera.

-¿Enserio no lo notaste?- me pregunto sentándose junto a mi.

-Yo me siento en una caldera. Si fuera por mi estaría 14° bajo 0- le dije. Y es enserio. Cuando estamos en nuestras habitaciones, Masaki y yo bajamos la temperatura del lugar a ésa, salvo cuando viene alguno del grupo y tenemos que normalizarla.

-No me resulta extraño que a ti, Masaki y al tío Toshiro les digan los mas fríos del Seireitei y el rukongai... literalmente- dijo ella con tono de _"Cielos, cuanta razón tienen"_. Reí un poco y pase mi brazo por sus hombros abrazándola.

-Quien quiera que haya sido el que invento el apodo, morirá cuando volamos a la sociedad de almas- dije con una sonrisa tétrica y pude sentir como a Serika le dio un escalofrío -¿Quien fue?- le pregunte con voz cínica.

-E-e-esa f-f-f-fue Ma-Maru- me dijo y lo único que se me vino a la cabeza en ese momento fue _"Me lo suponía"_ -Y-y-y t-también- si se preguntan porque Serika tartamudea tanto, no es por frío sino por miedo, con esta cara soy capas de asustar incluso al capitán Yamamoto -M-Masaki- y ese último nombre fue como si me hubieran echado un balde de agua caliente.

-¿Mi hermana?- le pregunte bajando mi cabeza y con las típicas lineas negras estilo anime.

-S-s-si- estaba tiritando -K-Kaoru... ¿p-p-puedes subir l-la -t-t-temperatura?- pregunto ella acurrucándose en mi pecho. Hice lo que me pidió y la abrace -¿Sabes? a pesar de ser frío, tu cuerpo es cálido- me dijo ella quedando dormida. Y eso que era a penas medio día. A saber que rayos habrá estado haciendo anoche, porque ahora dudo que se despierte por si sola en un buen par de horas. Tome a Serika en brazos y baje del techo de un salto. Fue hasta entonces que me di cuenta que había un niño como de 7 años que nos estaba viendo a Serika y a mi ¡Y YO BAJE DEL TECHO, QUE ESTA A 6 METROS DEL SUELO, CON UNA NIÑA EN BRAZOS! recosté a Serika en la banca donde estábamos hace rato y me acerque a el y este se altero un poco pero no huyo.

-Hola- le dije con tono frío.

-Hola- me saludo sonriendo -Eres genial ¿esa niña también puede hacer cosas como la que hiciste recién?- me pregunto el muy interesado.

-Oye, tu... no debiste haber visto eso- tengo que traer a Honoka para que le borre la memoria a este niño.

-¿Y eso porque?- me pregunto sin entender.

-Porque los humanos no deben ver cosas como esa- le dije.

-Pero si estuvo genial- me dijo. Al parecer no capto la parte donde mencione (indirectamente) que no soy un humano.

-Escucha- le dije mientras me arrodillaba frente a el -Eso estuvo genial. Te mostrare otro truco pero a cambio necesito que me hagas un favor muy importante- a el se le iluminaron los ojos y asintió -Para que te muestre otro truco, necesito que me prometas, que me jures, que no le dirás a NADIE, ni siquiera a tus padres, a tu mejor amigo o amiga, hermanos ni a nadie, que me viste hacer lo de hace rato y lo que te voy a mostrar, y que tampoco lo intentes- le dije resaltando cada silaba de cada palabra.

-Lo juro- dijo el con una sonrisa y ojos soñadores. Sonreí, algo me decía que este niño llevaría este secreto hasta la tumba.

-Bien. ¿Que quieres que haga?- le pregunte y el pareció pensarlo cuidadosamente, cosa que me resulto muy gracioso. El abrió los ojos y me sonrió.

-Quiero que hagas un truco con el balón parecido a uno de los que hiciste en el parque- me pidió.

-¿Me viste en el parque?- pregunte asombrado.

-Si, por eso me quede viéndote mientras estabas en el techo, por si hacías algo genial (soltó una pequeña risita) y no me decepcionaste- comentó.

-Ya veo ¿tienes un balón?- le pregunte. Este niño me simpatiza.

-Aquí- dijo con voz aguda y alegre, extendiéndome un balón profesional. Lo tome con una pequeña sonrisa y lo tire al aire con una considerable fuerza, tan considerable que el balón no bajaría al suelo en 15 segundos.

Rápido dame algo para usarlo de arco- el pequeño cruzó la calle y trajo un arco, me sorprendió pero no comente nada. Salte (a 5 metros del suelo) y dando una vuelta en el aire lance el balón a la pequeña portería. El balón entro en el arco. El niño me miro con admiración, cosa que inflo mi orgullo. Baje al suelo con un aterrizaje perfecto frente al niño.

-Eso fue asombroso ¿como te llamas?- me pregunto el.

-Soy Kaoru Hitsugaya- le dije.

-Yo soy Hotaru (luciérnaga)- me dijo sonriendo con mucha alegría.

-Mucho gusto Hotaru- pero algo me dijo que no me escuchaba, estaba mirando muy detenidamente una parte de mi anatomía, cosa que me hizo suspirar. Miraba mi cabello.

-¿Te pintas el cabello?- me pregunto poniéndose de puntitas y tocando mi cabello.

-No... - sonó como un gruñido -Es de nacimiento. Mi hermanito y mi padre también lo tienen de este color- le dije.

-¿Y usas lentillas?- me pregunto nuevamente.

-Tampoco- murmure a lo que el comenzó a reír.

-No es para que te enojes- dijo entre risas. El era un niño de piel tostada 3 tonos mas oscura que la mía y cabello negro muy oscuro, casi como el de Masaki, trenzado hasta la cintura, con ojos ¿como decirlo? de un berenjena oscuro muy brillante, como si tuviera un foco alumbrando desde detrás de sus ojos. _ **(N.T: es Khamsin, de Shakugan No Shana. Pasa que Wattpad no me dejaba subir la imagen. Hotaru es exactamente igual a el, la misma ropa y todo, pero sin las marcas de su cara y la barra de metal en su espalda)**_

-El problema es que es el mismo cuento cada que conozco a una persona, y en su mayoría piensan que soy aspirante a delincuente- me queje.

-¿Vives aquí?- pregunto cambiando el tema.

-No. Solo son unas pequeñas vacaciones antes de comenzar la escuela. Yo vivo muy lejos de aquí- le conté, algo raro en mi ya que usualmente a alguien que no conozco le hubiera respondido que no era asunto suyo, pero este niño me agradaba bastante. Hasta diría que es como si lo conociera.

-Ya veo- dijo con una sonrisa triste -Es una pena- dijo.

-Supongo- dije sin saber que responder.

-Yo vivo a unas cuadras del centro- el niño sonrió y abrió la boca para decir algo mas, pero mi comunicador comenzó a sonar indicándome que había un hollow cerca, y al ver la pantalla el punto era inmenso. ¿Podría ser... ? no.

-Lo siento Hotaru, pero debo irme ahora- dije en tono de disculpa.

-Claro. Entonces... hasta la próxima Kaoru-kun. Suerte- dijo el, y yo comencé a correr pero me detuve a unos metros.

-Nos vemos. Y, Hotaru, ahórrate los honoríficos, no son necesarios- dije antes de correr de nuevo en dirección al centro de la ciudad.

 _-Nunca te había visto actuar de modo tan amistoso con alguien que acabas de conocer-_ dijo YukiOusama con tono sorprendido.

 _-No preguntes. Tal vez es solo porque es un pequeño-_ dije mientras corría hasta el centro. No puedo dejar mi cuerpo, llamaría demasiado la atención si de nada me "desmayara" _ **(N.T: recuerden que estos no son gigai ordinarios. Urahara los hizo para que cuando el alma saliera del gigai, el cuerpo falso comenzara a mostrar signos vitales que indiquen un desmayo)**_ y luego a saber donde terminaría.

 _-Aunque digas eso no deja de parecerme extraño-_ se quejo el.

 _-Bien, me cayo muy bien el pequeño. Ya-_ dije en tono hastiado.

 _-¿No será porque dijo que eras asombroso y eso te inflo el ego, que de por si ya tienes bastante alto?-_ me dijo con tono burlón.

 _-No, no es por eso-_ le gruñí y el soltó una carcajada.

 _-Ahora que recuerdo ¿No dejaste a Serika dormida en la banca? deberías avisar-_ me dijo.

 _-Mierda, tienes razón-_ murmure. Saque mi comunicador y llame a mi hermana, que contesto al segundo tono _**-¿Kaoru? ¡Recibí la señal de un hollow!-**_ dijo ella apenas contesto -Lo se, estoy camino al centro- le dije _**-Kaoru dime que has visto a Serika, no esta en ningún lado-**_ me dijo preocupada -Calma Masaki, Serika estaba conmigo y se durmió. Mi comunicador sonó y la deje dormida en la banca del patio- le conté rápidamente _**-De acuerdo, les aviso y voy contigo**_ \- sentencio ella -Ni se te ocurra aun no te has recuperado del todo- me queje _ **-No me detendrás ¿Acaso olvidas quien soy?-**_ me pregunto indignada -Tu te quedas- le conteste. Llegue al centro en ese momento y lo que vi me dejo boquiabierto. Era un clase 1 -Masaki- le dije (aun no habían colgado) -Pensándolo bien... mejor ven. Trae a... a-a los demás... y a t-todos n-nuestros padres- no pude evitar que mi tono flaqueara, lo que tenía frente a mi era... increíble _**-Kaoru ¡¿QUE OCURRE?!-**_ me pregunto Masaki con tono asustado. Ja. Si ahora esta asustada morirá de un infarto cuando vea lo que yo _**-KAORU ¡¿QUE OCURRE?!**_ \- me insistió -Masaki... hay un Vasto Lord frente a mi- dije. Escuche como el teléfono caía al suelo -¿Masaki? ¡¿Masaki?!- le pregunte alterado.

Con Masaki. (POV Normal hasta que volvamos con Kaoru)

 _ **-Masaki... hay un Vasto Lord frente a mi-**_ la pelinegra sintió como se le helaba la sangre tras esas palabras. ( **-Masaki: un... Vasto Lord-** ) el teléfono cayo de las manos de la pelinegra **-¿Masaki?¡¿Masaki?!-** se escuchaba desde el otro lado del auricular.

-¿Que ocurre?- pregunto Honoka preocupada, quien estaba frente a Masaki, haciendo que la oji-esmeralda reaccionara y tomara el teléfono de nuevo.

-Vamos para allá, Kaoru, ni se te ocurra acercarte. No hagas nada innecesario. Nos vemos pronto. Cuídate hermano- dijo Masaki con una lagrima cayendo por su mejilla, con un profundo miedo en su voz _**-No llores. Tranquila, yo estaré bien-**_ dijo el de forma cálida antes de colgar. Honoka tomo a Masaki por los hombros y la miro con ojos preocupados.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?- pregunto Honoka con tono suave.

-Vayamos a buscar a los demás, dile a Rika que Serika duerme en el jardín- dijo Masaki con tono acelerado pero con voz suave -Kaoru se encontró a... a un Vasto Lord en el centro- a Honoka casi se le para el corazón al escuchar las palabras de su mejor amiga. La peliazul corrió donde los demás niños y Masaki fue a buscar a los adultos.

Los adultos estaban hablando en la clínica mientras que Karin y Yuzu revisaban el vientre de Momo, con cara de preocupación que nadie noto.

-¡HAY QUE APRESURARNOS!- grito Masaki apenas abrió la puerta.

-¿Pero que dices?- dijo Ichigo.

\- ¡Apareció un Vasto Lord en el centro! Kaoru ya esta allí- dijo la pelinegra haciendo que todos los adultos salieran por la puerta corriendo como locos.

 **Mientras, con Honoka.**

-Hay un Vasto Lord en el centro y Kaoru intenta proteger a los humanos, debemos irnos- dijo Honoka apenas entro en la ex-habitación de Ichigo.

-¿Vasto Lord dijiste?- pregunto Shoryu con los ojos abiertos. La peliazul de corta melena asintió.

-Rika, Serika se encuentra durmiendo en la banca del patio. Ve por ella, y por favor ambas vayan a buscar a Urahara y Yoruichi- dijo Honoka rápidamente con tono firme y ceño fruncido. Rika asintió, un poco molesta por que una niña de 9 le ordenara a ella, una niña de 13 lo que debía hacer.

 _-Trágate tu orgullo, esto es mas importante-_ dijo la voz de Shizen dentro de Rika.

 _-Pero... -_ Rika quiso quejarse.

 _-No hay peros, Kaoru esta en peligro y deben ayudarlo. Compórtate como tal-_ le riño Shizen.

 _-Tienes razón. Vamos-_ dijo Rika corriendo donde su hermana.

 **Con Kaoru.**

 _ **-Vamos para allá, Kaoru, ni se te ocurra acercarte. No hagas nada innecesario. Nos vemos pronto. Cuídate hermano-**_ me dijo y casi sentí en mi cara como una lagrima caía por el rostro de Masaki -No llores. Tranquila, yo estaré bien- dije con tono de disculpa, disculpa por hacerla llorar, y disculpa por hacer esa promesa aún con este presentimiento que me dice que no saldré ileso de esta para cumplirla. Se lo dije del modo más cálido, ese que solo y únicamente uso con ella. Colgué y mire al Vasto Lord, parecía un humano, tenía alas de murciélago negras y una mascara del mismo color con detalles rojos y garras blancas.

El maldito se encontraba en el cielo analizando el lugar, casi como si buscara a su objetivo, mientras que los humanos se encontraban todos desmayados del malestar. Incluso yo sentía un fuerte mareo, pero nada que no pueda soportar. La batalla era inevitable a si que decidí comenzar a sacar a la gente de allí en lo que los otros llegaban. Subí a un árbol y deje allí bien asegurado a mi gigai. Ya hecho un shinigami me dirigí de nuevo al suelo.

-Congela las almas de tu enemigos y arrebata su poder... YukiOusama- llame en voz baja haciendo que el cielo se nuble y la nieve comience a caer. El maldito pareció escucharme, ya que me volteo a ver y comenzó a formar un cero -Mierda- levante las manos y con mi nieve comencé a alejar a la gente del lugar, en especial a los niños. Lo logre justo a tiempo y alcance a cubrirme con mi nieve absorbiendo el cero. Disolví la nieve para encontrarme con el Vasto Lord a centímetros de mi, con shumpo me dirigí al cielo pero el ya estaba allí y me recibió con un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza que me estrello en el suelo -AAAAAAAAAAA (grito)- me sentía como si me hubieran arrancado las extremidades, no sentía nada y no podía abrir mis ojos. De pronto escucho un llanto, un bebe que llora.

 _-Vamos Kaoru, debes levantarte. Es tu deber, se que puedes-_ escuchaba las palabras de mi zanpakuto y sabía que tenía razón. Intente abrir los ojos y apenas conseguí abrirlos hasta la mitad de lo que daban, pero fue suficiente. Traje nieve hasta mi y comencé a fortalecerme con la energía del cero, lo que me dio suficiente fuerza para levantarme, pero apenas. Escuche nuevamente el llanto del bebé y use shumpo para salir del profundo hoyo en el que me encontraba justo a tiempo para ver como el Vasto Lord se dirigía a una pequeña bebé a la que no le doy mas de unas semanas, de ojos verde-esmeralda un par de tonos mas oscuros que los míos y cabello rubio rojizo con piel de un curioso rosa/piel claro. Quede muy sorprendido al ver que el hollow no tenía intenciones asesinas hacia ella. Pero me extraño cuando la alzo comenzó a dirigirse a garganta ¡VENÍA A SECUESTRARLA! me esforcé en llevar mi shumpo al máximo que mi condición me permitía. Pero cuando me acerque a ellos, el Vasto Lord me recibió con una fuerte patada en el estomago, esto hizo que el brazo donde mantenía sujeta a la niña flaqueara y esta cayera. Al parecer el hollow había quedado en shock viendo como la niña caía. La bebe lloraba de forma descontrolada haciéndome acordar a Kazumi cuando las chicas la asfixian con sus mimos. Logre tomarla en brazos a pesar de que estaba cayendo de cabeza. Al apretarla a mi pecho ella me miro con carita preocupada con lagrimas en las comisuras _ **(N.T: no se si se dicen así, en el borde de los ojos)**_ de sus ojos y su pequeña boquita formando una pequeña _"o"_ , me miro la frente y al tocarla con mi mano derecha (luego de sujetarla firmemente con mi brazo izquierdo) y toque la zona donde ella veía con preocupación, y vi que caía un poco de sangre por mi cien derecha, ella también toco, así que tome delicadamente su mano y la limpie en mi traje.

-Estoy bien pequeña, no te preocupes- le dije, y ella asintió mientras su carita se ponía colorada, se tapo los ojos para luego ocultarse en mi pecho llorando de nuevo. La pobre tenía mucho miedo -Tranquila, estarás bien- ya estábamos próximos al suelo por lo que pegue mas a la bebé contra mi. De pronto, sentí como alguien me tomaba en brazos.

-Despierta Kaoru. No acepto a débiles- escuche la voz de Yoruichi y abrí mis ojos. La bebé estaba firmemente asegurada en mis brazos viendo a Yoruichi con los ojos bien abiertos. Y nuestros padres estaban atacando al Vasto Lord -¿Porque estas despierta pequeña?- pregunto ella mientras me dejaba sentado en el suelo.

-Kaoru- dijo Masaki, que venía corriendo hacia a mi. Freno en seco cayendo de rodillas a mi lado y abrazándome -Por un momento creí que no llegaríamos a tiempo- dijo ella con tono de alivio.

-Me alegro que estén aquí- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Te hice una pregunta- dijo Yoruichi señalando a la niña.

-No se como es que esta despierta Yoruichi-sensei, solo se que cuando llegue, el Vasto Lord analizaba el lugar. Me pareció como si buscara un objetivo pero lo descarte porque era una idea ridícula. Cuando me vio comenzó a formar un cero, con la nieve aleje a toda la gente. Me fue fácil detenerlo absorbiendo su energía. Cuando quite en muro de nieve el estaba frente a mi así que me fui con shumpo al cielo, pero el llego primero y de un puñetazo me mando al suelo, cree ese cráter con el impulso (señalando el cráter) me levante al oírla llorar. Cuando salí de ahí vi como el maldito la tomaba en brazos y se dirigía a garganta-

 _-¡¿QUE?!-_ preguntaron Masaki y Yoruichi con los ojos muy abiertos y volteando a ver a la bebé.

-Fui a buscarla pero el desgraciado golpeo mi estomago, por esto ella se cayo y logre tomarla, luego llego Yoruichi- sentí como la peli-violeta me pegaba una colleja -sensei- murmure con tono obligado. La pequeña se había quedado dormida, no la culpo, aun es una bebé.

-¡MUEVANCE!- grito Yoruichi y todos nos separamos antes de que un gran cero nos estrellara, e incluso logre poner una capa de nieve donde el cero iba a golpear para absorber su poder. Busque un lugar seguro para resguardar a la pequeña pero no encontré nada. Ella se había escondido en mi pecho pero no lloraba, solo apretaba sus manitas en mi pecho.

-¡Kaoru! ¡aquí!- voltee y me encontré a mi tía Yuzu junto con las tías Tatsuki y Momo, cuidando a Kazumi, Shun y Sorato. Mi mandíbula casi se cae 8 metros hasta el suelo y voltee a ver a mis padres con cara de terror.

-¡¿PERO QUE CLASE DE PADRES PSICÓPATAS TRAEN A SUS HIJOS A MENOS DE 15 METROS DE UNA PELEA ENTRE 21 SHINIGAMIS Y UN VASTO LORD?!- pregunte con tono histérico volteando a ver a mis padres, que luchaban contra el hollow. (N.T: Kaoru contó a Uryuu y Orihime como si fueran shinigamis y no contó a Momo y Tatsuki por que ellas no pueden pelear)

-¿Que otra opción teníamos?- pregunto mi padre sin voltear a verme y bloqueando con Hyorinmaru un ataque de las garras del Vasto lord.

-No podíamos dejarte, tuvimos que actuar rápido- dijo mi madre.

-Pero no tenían que traerlos, los pusieron el peligro- le grite dejando a la niña de una semana en brazos de mi tía y uniéndome a los demás en la pelea.

-Tu estabas en peligro y no podíamos permitir que nada te pasara. No me lo perdonaría- dijo mi mama volteando a verme, en ese momento el Vasto Lord intento atacarla pero mi papa la protegió. Yo me había quedado sorprendido. Pero al instante me recupere.

 **POV Normal.**

El Vasto Lord era tan rápido que peleaba con todos a la vez.

-Oye Shoryu ¡Comienza a idear un plan!- grito Jinta bloqueando una patada del monstruo.

-¡Entendido!- dijo Shoryu bajando al suelo -Aremos la mejor táctica que tenemos- dijo el genio.

-¿Y de que se trata?- pregunto Toshiro.

-Ya lo verán... solo les pediré 2 cosas. Hagan que libere todo el poder que pueda, incluso ustedes. No se contengan, y... confíen en nosotros. Es algo que planeamos para una situación como esta- Shoryu le dedico un guiño y todos sintieron que podían confiar en el.

-No se preocupen. Hemos pensado muy bien este truco- dijo Yusura.

-Solo ganen tiempo para nosotros- volvió a repetir el oji-negro abrazando por los hombros a su hermana con el brazo izquierdo y extendiendo al frente el derecho con el pulgar en alto.

-Nosotros lo retendremos- dijo Ichigo. El Vasto Lord soltó una serie de fuertes golpes a Renji, quien lograba esquivarlos por los pelos, pero en un momento se descuido y le dio en el estomago dejándolo inconsciente siendo atrapado por Orihime. Aprovechando la oportunidad, Karin...

-Voy a rostizarte- grito Karin rasgando la espalda del Vasto Lord.

-¿Todo lo que tienes?- pregunto el hollow sorprendiendo a todos por su capacidad de hablar.

-Aun no termino- dijo Karin con una sonrisa, apretando la empuñadura de Suzuno, haciendo que la herida del Vasto Lord se prendiera en llamas y lo consumiera por completo. Los demás se alejaron para verlo, y todos creyeron que todo estaría bien ahora pero...

-Eso me hizo cosquillas... - dijo el Vasto Lord desde el fuego -Y yo odio las cosquillas- el fuego desapareció y el hollow llevo su mano izquierda hacia arriba, con la palma señalando a garganta -Esta pelea no es justa ¿Que tal si traigo a mis amigos?- pregunto. Y de garganta, salieron 3 Adjuchas y 5 Menos Grandes -Que comience la diversión- dijo el Vasto Lord -Mi nombre es Arata- se presento.

-¿Y eso que mierdas nos importa?- pregunto Jinta.

-Es el nombre de quien los aniquilará- dijo el como si lo dijera todos los días.

-El único que morirá hoy ¡ERES TU!- atacó Ururu con un fuerte golpe.

Con los niños.

-Mierda... el maldito trajo refuerzos- dijo Tadase.

-Como si los necesitara- murmuro Yoko.

-No podrán contra todos... - dijo Shoryu pensante -Kaoru ¡Seca a los Adjuchas! Serán mas fáciles si se vuelven Menos, Sota y Tadase se enfrentaran a ellos cuando vuelvan al estado Gillian. Que nadie mate a los Menos, serán de utilidad para que Kaoru los absorba- ordeno el estratega. Kaoru asintió y se fue volando hasta la batalla. Los Adjuchas no serian fáciles de atrapar -Bien. Debemos atrapar a los menos- dijo -Tora, lleva bolas de fuego hasta los ojos de los menos, son tan estúpidos que se distraerán y no estorbaran a Kaoru y a los demás para la pelea y ya que estamos deja una bola de fuego aquí cerca y otra con las tías Yuzu, Tatsuki y mi mamá, que con Kaoru, Masaki y el tío Toshiro el frío es casi insoportable- dijo con tono de _"Apúrate antes que todos quedemos muertos por hipotermia"_.

-A la orden- dijo Tora comenzando a trabajar.

-Sora, necesito que traigas a 10 de las bestias mas poderosas que tengas, mand luchar con nuestros padres y los otros 5 a inmovilizar algunos de los Menos distraídos y que vayas a tratar de evitar que los Menos sigan llegando. Rika tu y yo vamos a preparar unos cañones de rocas para los menos que queden así que comienza a fabricar la catapulta para darles a las mascaras. Serika necesito que mates a los Adjuchas físicamente para que Kaoru pueda actuar rápido, cuando se conviertan en Menos volverán a moverse y ya no podrás hacer nada así que hazlo solo con los Adjuchas- las ordenes fueron todas acatadas rápidamente. Una gran oleada de raitatsus los golpeo, provenía de la batalla de los adultos.

-Mierda- murmuro Maru, quien intentaba combatir contra el fuerte viento que los golpeaba a todos con una casi igual de fuerte ráfaga que parecía estar empujando. Y en especial se esforzaba por defender a las mujeres con los bebés.

-¡Maru, Kaoru! maniobra de restricción de batalla 4- grito Shoryu cubriendo su rostro al igual que todos los demás. Yusura salio volando pero Toranousuke la tomo de la mano y la atrajo a el quedando ambos abrazados. _ **(N.T: jaja, perdón si no lo entendieron pero de verdad quería escribir algo así como de milicia. La "Maniobra de restricción de batalla 4" se trata de meter a los participantes de dicha batalla en el centro de un tornado mezclado con los copos de Kaoru (en el centro de un tornado todo es pacifico), de este modo si los ataques se salen de control, el tornado los absorbe y en caso de que a alguien le falte poder, Kaoru le puede dar)**_

 **Con los adultos.**

-¿Que es esto?- pregunto Arata con el ceño fruncido. Los adultos sonrieron.

-¿Tienes miedo?- pregunto Toshiro con su helada voz. El hollow se encogió de hombros.

-Curiosidad- corrigió Arata.

-Eso no importa- dijo Rukia lanzándose hasta el Vasto Lord zanpakuto en mano, al igual que los demás.

 **De nuevo con los niños.**

-Yusura (Su zanpakuto, Mitsuki (Luz de Luna), tiene la habilidad de abrir, cerrar y controlar todo tipo de puertas dimensionales ya sean hechas por ella, algún portal seika o por otra persona, cualquiera, pero le cuesta casi todo su poder y es muy pequeña para que Kaoru le de de su raitatsu. Y también manipula el agua dulce, pero solo la común o la que ella crea) intenta cerrar la garganta- pidió Shoryu al ver como mas menos grandes salían de allí -Si el Vasto Lord ve que hemos cerrado la garganta abrirá otra y dudo que Yusura salga bien de cerrar esta, así que cuando la garganta desaparezca necesito que tu, Toranousuke, hagas una ilusión para que piense que todo esta ahí, no durara por mucho porque el hollow se dará cuenta pero de algo servirá (La zanpakuto de Toranousuke, Takara (Tesoro) es de tipo ilusión, puede hacer que cualquier ser pensante crea en lo que el quiera), al menos para ganar tiempo. Y... y- el pelirrojo se notaba confundió mientras veía como los menos parecían tener un objetivo, la pregunta que el estratega pelirrojo se hacía era ( **-Shoryu: ¿cual?-** ) -Mierda no puedo pensar nada si no se que es lo que buscan y mucho menos ejecutar el plan- se quejo exasperado Shoryu -Yusura junta raitatsu para actuar cuando te diga. Necesito saber que buscan- Shoryu le lanzo una mirada a Honoka, que ella entendió de inmediato.

-A la orden- dijo Honoka volando hasta por arriba del tornado y entrando.

-¿Que diablos hace?- pregunto Tadase, haciendo que Rika sintiera una pequeña punzada en el pecho. ( **-Rika: te prometiste no sufrir más por el. Solo ignóralo. No permitas que vuelva a lastimarte-** ) se decía mentalmente la peliazul de largo cabello.

-Necesito que lea la mente del Vasto Lord- dijo Shoryu con cara de poker.

-¡¿Y decidiste meterla?!- pregunto Tadase histérico -¡¿COMO SE TE OCURRE METERLA AHÍ DENTRO?!- siguió quejándose el rubio.

-¡HAY PERO POR TODOS LOS CIELOS YA CÁLLATE!- grito Shoryu sosteniendo su cabeza -¿Quieres por favor confiar en ella?- pidió el pelirrojo cruzando sus brazos tras su cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa, viendo al tornado.

 **En el tornado.** _ **(N.T: huy, lo escribí como el nombre de la película)**_

Cuando Honoka entro todos dejaron de pelear y vieron a la peliazul.

-¿Como es que esta niña no se encuentra desmayada?- pregunto Arata con el ceño fruncido al ver como Honoka entraba al tornado y sin mediar palabra, pasaba por detrás de los shinigamis y hablaba al oído de Ururu.

-Por dos razones- dijo Toshiro viendo la seña de Ururu que le decía que tenía que ganar tiempo -La primera, 12 de los 14 niños que vez allí abajo, tienen sus bankai y están casi a la altura de los capitanes. Entren ellos, Honoka. La segunda, este tornado esta mezclado con los copos de nieve de mi hijo, que absorben el raitatsu del interior del tornado, dejándolo a un nivel estable, razón por la cual hasta un humano podría estar aquí sin ningún problema- contesto Toshiro fríamente.

-Interesante... ¿entonces tu hijo creo este tornado?- pregunto con cara notablemente asombrada el Vasto Lord, casi parecía como si se hubiera olvidado de la batalla.

-No solo mi hijo- dijo esta vez Karin -es un truco en conjunto con su prima que perfecciono exactamente para casos similares- dijo ella con orgullo.

-Vaya. ¿Así que ese es tu marido?- pregunto divertido el hollow -Es una pena que una chica tan linda este con ese. Se nota a leguas que es un cubito de hielo- la temperatura comenzó a decender mucho mas, Toshiro se encontraba apretando los puños en Hyorinmaru.

 **Con Kaoru.**

-Mierda papá... contrólate- murmuraba Kaoru preocupado, si Toshiro se seguía enojando, no tardaría en atacar y si eso pasaba la mente del hollow solo estaría concentrada en la batalla y eso solo le haría más difícil a Honoka el encontrar lo que buscaban sin contar que eso podría ponerla en mucho peligro, ya que aunque no lo pareciera por los copos devoradores de raitatsu, se despedía mucha presión espiritual dentro del tornado.

 **De vuelta en el tornado.**

-Toshiro cálmate- pidió Karin susurrando al oído.

-¿Es que acaso no oíste lo que dijo?- murmuro Toshiro con odio.

-Yo te amo, no importa lo que el o cualquiera diga. No seas tarado- le dijo Karin abrazando a su esposo por detrás.

-Repite eso- pidió Toshiro.

-"No seas tarado"- dijo ella haciéndose la desentendida con voz inocente

-Karin- gruño Toshiro a lo que Karin rió suave.

-"Yo te amo"- dijo la Hitsugaya dándole un beso en la mejilla a Toshiro.

\- ... - el hollow se aclaro la garganta algo incomodo por lo ultimo ocurrido entre Karin y Toshiro. Fue entonces cuando su mirada reparo en aquella pequeña -¿Porque ella esta aquí?- pregunto el Vasto Lord, dándose cuenta que desde que llego, la niña no a hecho mas que decir algo al oído de quien suponía era su madre, para luego quedar parada como estatua con sus ojos cerrados -¿Porque diablos ella sigue aquí?- gruño de nuevo.

-Eso ya no importa- dijo Honoka hablando en voz alta por primera vez desde que entro en el tornado, dirigiéndose al Vasto Lord -Un gusto haberle conocido señor Atara Junsei- dijo Honoka haciendo una reverencia, para luego dirigirse fuera del tornado.

-¿Como... ?- la pregunta del hollow se quedo en el aire, pues la batalla volvió a dar inicio.

 **De vuelta con los chicos.**

-Buscan a aquella bebé- dijo Honoka con preocupación.

-¡¿Que?!- pregunto Kaoru molesto, asiendo que Honoka se sorprendiera.

-¿Esa bebé?- se dijo Shoryu -Tal vez si la entregamos... - Shoryu intento explicar su plan pero...

-¡DE NINGUNA MANERA DEJARE QUE SE LA LLEVEN!- grito el peliblanco al borde de un ataque nervioso.

-Kaoru- susurro Maru impresionada, con unas gotas perlando su frente.

-Hermano- dijo Masaki poniendo su mano en el hombro de Kaoru -Estoy segura de que Shoryu tiene algo planeado- consoló la pelinegra a su hermano.

-Gracias Masaki. Como decía... podemos "entregarla"- dijo con tono insinuante el pelirrojo -Usaremos una ilusión física de Serika. Yoko, harás una pantalla tipo espejo para cubrirlas (se refiere a Yuzu, Tatsuki, Momo y los bebés) pero eso no lo va a satisfacer, se nota a leguas que aquel Vasto Lord busca una buena batalla, así que Yoko, has la pantalla ahora, y Serika, espera a que el Vasto Lord quiera irse, para permitir que "se lleve a la bebé"- Yoko hizo una especie de espejo que en realidad parecía no estar allí, parecía como si pudieras seguir caminando por aquel camino, pero que permitía que Yuzu y los demás vieran y escucharan todo -Rika ¿la catapulta ya esta hecha?- pregunto Shoryu. Para recién ahora, Kaoru ya absorbió el poder de los Adjuchas y los hizo Menos.

-Casi- dijo Rika apresurándose.

-De acuerdo... Tora ¿como van las bolas de fuego?- del cielo bajo Tora riendo a carcajadas.

-Deberías verlos, parecen gatos jugando con bolas de estambre, y la mejor parte es que se siguen quemando y siguen tocándolas- las carcajadas del pelinegro eran estruendosas.

-Bien, sigue así- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

-Las bestias que están ayudando en garganta se encuentran agotadas- dijo Sora bajando de un grifo -Y lo peor es que siguen llegando mas Menos. Los he estado intentando mantener dentro de garganta junto con ellas pero las pobre ya están agotadas y a mi no me falta mucho- dijo preocupado Sora, acariciando el largo cuello del grifo.

-Entiendo- dijo Shoryu -Yusura, ya te toca- aviso el pelirrojo a su también pelirroja hermana.

-Lista- dijo Yusura levantando ambas palmas en dirección a la grieta en el cielo -Dueña de los mundos paralelos, dame la llave del control para abrir las puertas de cada dimensión que existe, para manipularlas a gusto bajo tu noble nombre... Mitsuki- grito Yusura haciendo que su zanpakuto comenzara a brillar con intensidad, para luego abrir la parte de abajo de la empuñadura y dejando ver una llave negra muy brillante que parecía tener el Cosmos reflejado en ella. La luz bajo de intensidad, revelando que la zanpakuto cambió, ahora, la hoja parecía estar hecha de millones de estrellas relucientes y el mango era de color negro, con un paño cemi-traslucido que sale desde la parte inferior del mango hasta un metro mas abajo, era del color de la noche, tenia pintada una hermosa luna plateada con estrellas que centellaban a pesar de que en realidad era tela, así como también lo que parecían ser estrellas dibujando galaxias de colores purpúreas, era una de las zanpakuto mas hermosas de toda la sociedad de almas.

-Sora ¡Dile a las bestias que se alejen de allí!- mando Shoryu a lo que Sora solo silbo haciendo que 7 bestias vinieran -Yusura, ya tienes camino libre- dijo el pelirrojo estratega.

-A la carga- dijo ella, y desde el suelo, alzo la llave con la mano izquierda, mientras que la derecha estaba cerrada en un puño a la altura de su pecho con solo los dedos índice y medio bien extendidos hacia arriba. La pequeña pelirroja comenzó a recitar un pequeño conjuro, haciendo que garganta se cerrara poco a poco, muy lentamente. Pero a pesar que la garganta se cerraba lentamente, el poder de Yusura se consumía demasiado rápido, ya para cuando faltaba la mitad, Toranousuke se puso a espaldas de Yusura, y la pelirroja se dejo descansar encima de su pecho, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, transpirando mucho y jadeando de cansancio, pero aun así, sin rendirse.

-Tu puedes Yusura- susurraba el rubio al oído de la niña que descansaba en su pecho.

-Shoryu, la catapulta esta lista- dijo Rika.

-Perfecto- sonrió Shoryu, se acerco a su hermana y acaricio su cabeza -Les daremos lo suficientemente fuerte como para tumbarlos sin romper sus mascaras, así Kaoru podrá absorberlos también- el pelirrojo soltó una sonrisita extraña, irónica, casi como si no quisiera hacerlo.

 _-Llego el momento... de hacerlo otra vez amigo-_ dijo en su mente el pelirrojo.

 _-Así parece-_ escucho como respuesta Shoryu.

-Caballero, del suelo resentido de las tierras olvidadas, donde almas sin rumbo deambulan inadvertidas, donde aquellas maltratadas existencias buscan venganza por ser ignoradas. Caballero, que combates contra sus macabros planes de intentar recobrar lo que algún día perdieron; sus vidas. Te invoco y ruego, me ayudes en mis batallas con tu corazón ardiente de valentía y me guíes a la victoria por tu caminos de justicia... Yushin- Shoryu fue cubierto con una armadura de hierro mucho más ligera de lo que parecía. Pisó fuertemente el suelo, haciendo que se agrietara, para luego poner sus manos palmas para arriba con los dedos como si estuviera haciendo fuerza, y empezar a levantar los brazos haciendo que parte del suelo se elevara en una enorme roca. Haciendo muchos gestos con manos y brazos, Shoryu metió la piedra en la catapulta -Vamos Rika- dijo el pelirrojo, y tirando la roca hacia atrás estirando la catapulta. Rika manego la dirección.

-No puedo ver bien- se quejo Rika -Así no podre apuntar- dijo.

-Yoko, disipa las nubes- pidió Shoryu.

-A la orden- dijo la peli-marrón levantando las manos al cielo y moviendolas, haciendo que las nubes desaparezcan y se divisara la mascara del hollow, las bolas de fuego y a Tora.

-Bien. Ahora Rika- Rika apunto y le dieron a la mascara del hollow distraído y Shoryu libero la roca haciendo que el Menos cayera al suelo -Kaoru absorbe lo que puedas ahora- dijo Shoryu, mientras Rika movía la catapulta, Shoryu preparo otra roca, acomodo y tiro, y así consecutivamente hasta que todos los Gillian quedaron tumbados y fuertemente aprisionados por Kaoru, que los absorbía.

-Ya casi- murmuro Toranousuke en el oído de Yusura.

-¡Listo!- dijo la pelirroja con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban. Toranousuke (que ya había invocado a su zanpakuto) levanto su zanpakuto he hizo una ilusión hacia el Vasto Lord, haciendo que pensara (y viera si es que volteaba) que la garganta abierta. Yusura quedo desmayada, Toranousuke la tomo en brazos cual princesa, y la llevo detrás del espejo escondiéndola de todo peligro.

-Se las encargo- dijo Toranousuke dejando a Yusura en brazos de Tatsuki.

-No te preocupes- dijo Tatsuki con una hermosa sonrisa. Toranousuke devolvió la sonrisa y se fue con shumpo.

-Yusura ya esta a salvo- anuncio el rubio de ojos azules con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- dijo Shoryu -¿Como va la energía Kaoru?- pregunto el pelirrojo de ojos negros con una sonrisa.

-Va perfecto. El plan sera un éxito- pero el peliblanco aun tenia la sensación que no saldría bien de esto -Listo Shoryu- dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa.

-Ahora derrotemos a los hollow- dijo Shoryu -Kaoru, prepárate, pronto te tocara pelear de verdad. Y te aseguro que a pesar de todo lo que hemos conseguido, la batalla sera difícil. No uses todo de una vez. Podría ser muy peligroso- dijo el pelirrojo con cara preocupada.

-No te preocupes amigo- dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa -No olvides quien soy- el peliblanco guiño un ojo y todos se separaron mientras Kaoru se quedaba donde estaba.

 _-Sera la primera vez que utilicemos esta técnica. Espero que funcione-_ dijo Kaoru.

 _-Cálmate niño. Todo irá bien-_ aseguro YukiOusama.

 _-Eso espero-_ dijo Kaoru (mentalmente)

-¡Maru. Yoko. Masaki. Sora. Sota. Honoka!- llamo Shoryu -Hora de armar el heptágono de batalla de los elementos- anuncio el pelirrojo de ojos negros. Todos se fueron a una parte distinta de la (ahora) completamente devastada (tanto que ahora parecía un arena de lucha) zona y dejaron una distancia muy amplia entre ellos. _ **(N.T: es una formación que usa los 6 elementos de los que derivan todos los poderes de las zanpakuto. El tipo veneno, deriva del agua, el tipo ilusión y sueño, (o en el caso de Yusura, lo del agua dulce deriva (obvio) del agua), el de las bestias de Sora y de las puertas dimensionales derivan de el estelar (el de Honoka) y el naturaleza de la tierra. El hielo no es derivado del agua. Claro que todo esto lo invente yo)**_

\- ... - Maru cerro sus ojos y comenzó a hacer distintos sellos con sus manos -¡Aire!- dijo ella, y clavo su zanpakuto en el suelo, haciendo que una pequeña zona alrededor de donde la zanpakuto se encontraba, se volviera de un color azul eléctrico.

\- ... - Yoko hizo lo mismo que Maru, pero con distintos sellos -¡Agua!- dijo la peli-marrón, clavando su zanpakuto, haciendo que una linea color azul eléctrico por el piso, conectara el punto en donde la zanpakuto de Maru y la zanpakuto de Yoko se encontraban.

\- ... - Shoryu repitió el mismo proceso que las chicas (Todos haciendo distintos sellos) -¡Tierra!- dijo clavando su zanpakuto, haciendo que una linea igual a la otra uniera su punto con el de Yoko.

-... - Sora comenzó ha hacer lo sellos -Fuego- grito Sora, al hacerlo, una linea azul eléctrico lo unió con Shoryu.

\- ... - tras el mismo procedimiento, Masaki clavo su zanpakuto en el suelo diciendo -¡Hielo!- una linea la unió con Sora.

\- ... - Sota comenzó sus sellos y clavo su zanpakuto -¡Sombras!- dijo el pelinaranja, quedando unido a su prima por una linea.

\- ... - Honoka comenzó ha hacer sellos, y al terminar, clavo su zanpakuto en el suelo diciendo -¡Estelar!- quedando unida por una linea a Sota y a Maru, formando una sola linea, que marcaba un heptágono muy amplio. Cuando el heptágono estuvo echo, la linea comenzó a palpitar.

-¡Honoka! avísales que se salgan de en medio- grito Shoryu.

-Enseguida- dijo Honoka cerrando sus ojos. Un hollow quiso aprovechar, pero Honoka solo blandió su zanpakuto rompiendo su máscara y volviéndolo cenizas.

 **Platica mental.**

 _-Tío Toshiro. Ya estamos listos. Salgan del tornado en 10 segundos-_ dijo Honoka.

 _-Entendido Honoka-_ dijo el Hitsugaya mayor dándoles a todos la señal para irse.

 **Fin de la platica mental.**

-Maru, Kaoru, traigan el tornado dentro del heptágono- dijo el pelirrojo estratega. El tornado se comenzó a acercar. Los adultos y las bestias de Sora salieron del tornado, pero con lo que no contaban era con que el hollow se saldría también del tornado antes de entrar a la arena -Mierda. Kaoru, entra- le dijo Shoryu y el peliblanco fue con shumpo dentro del "Campo de batalla" -Bien. Maru ¡Desaste del tornado!- ordeno el oji-negro. Maru levanto una mano y el tornado desapareció, el Vasto Lord bajo hasta quedar pardo en el suelo a un par de metros por fuera de la linea que unía a Honoka con Sota. Karin estaba con su brazo izquierdo en los hombros de Toshiro y el la sostenía, Karin tenia sangre en la comisura de sus labios.

-¿Y ahora que?- pregunto burlón.

-Ahora... - dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa -No lo sabemos- dijo simplemente alzando los hombros con las manos palmas arriba, haciendo que el hollow cayera de espaldas.

-¿Como que no lo saben?- pregunto Arata con una gota en su cabeza.

-El plan es de ellos- dijo Renji con una sonrisa, señalando a los chicos (Están los 7 en sus posiciones y junto a Masaki están los demás). Al Vasto Lord casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo al ver al grupo de niños con inocentes sonrisitas.

-¿Y que se supone que aremos? No estoy para juegos- pregunto con cara aburrida -Ni todos juntos lograrían hacerme frente- el Vasto Lord iba a seguir hablando pero.

-Cállate y entra al heptágono- dijo Kaoru levantando su brazo derecho y mostrandole la palma al hollow indicándole que hiciera silencio -Tu lucharas conmigo- dijo moviendo la palma que le mostraba al hollow para señalarse así mismo con su dedo gordo (o mayor. Como le digan).

-Así que tu eres el hijo de estos 2- dijo el hollow sorprendido y señalando a Toshiro y Karin -Vaya que eres igualito a tu padre, excepto por el color de piel, pero igualito- dijo sorprendido.

-¿No sales mucho cierto?- pregunto Yoko con una ceja alzada.

-¿He? ¿como lo sabes?- pregunto el sorprendido.

-Pareces un niño al que sacan al parque de diversiones por primera vez- menciono la peli-marrón con tono burlón. Era una completa bravucona alegre y amable, extraña combinación.

-¿Que dices?- pregunto el Vasto Lord. Todos suponían que estaba sonrojado, pero en realidad se encontraba frunciendo el ceño casi como lo hace Toshiro eventualmente, y conste que eso es mucho.

-También parece que no conoces a mucha gente- menciono la oji-ámbar. Nadie entendía el porque de la conversación, excepto Tora y Shoryu, quienes pensaron que era una muy buena idea - Eres tan inocente. Dudo que siquiera logres mantener una batalla con mi hermanito- Yoko puso a Toranousuke frente a ella y lo abrazo -Mucho menos podrías con Kaoru- sonrió la peli-marrón.

-¡Ya me hartaste enana!- grito el hollow abalanzándose hacía Yoko, quien actuó rápido y quito a Toranousuke de un empujón y se corrió justo a tiempo, haciendo que el Vasto Lord entrara en el heptágono.

-¡Levanten las murallas!- grito Yoko y todos se apresuraron a obedecerla. Unas paredes color azul eléctrico que permitía ver el interior se alzaron evitando que nada entre o salga a la arena.

-¿Que mierdas es esto?- pregunto el hollow histérico.

-Es una pequeña táctica que creamos. Lo llamamos, "Barrera de los 7 elementos"- dijo Shoryu -Cada uno de nosotros se especializa en un elemento.

-Aire- dijo Maru.

-Agua- dijo Yoko.

-Tierra- dijo Shoryu.

-Fuego- dijo Sora.

-Hielo- dijo Masaki.

-Sombras- dijo Sota.

-Estelar- dijo Honoka.

 _-¡Barrera de los 7 elementos!-_ gritaron los 7.

-Interesante- dijo el -¿Y porque luchare contra el y no contra todos ustedes, que parecen ser los mas fuertes?- pregunto Arata sin entender ni una mínima de esa parte.

-Todos tenemos casi los mismos niveles de fuerza- dijo Tadase alzando los hombros -Además- ...

-Tu te encargaste de convertirme en el shinigami más fuerte hasta ahora- completo con orgullo Kaoru.

-¡¿Como?!- pregunto el Vasto Lord sorprendido.

-El tornado en el que te encontrabas contenía mis copos de nieve en el, los cuales tienen la habilidad de absorber raitatsu y modificar su complexión para volverlo igual al mio, por lo cual puedo absorberlo. Mi nieve es como un contenedor si así lo quieres ver- contó rápidamente.

-Para eso era ese tornado- dijo el hollow apretando los dientes -Pero que idiota fui- mascullo.

-Ya no importa- dijo Kaoru -Lo echo, echo esta. Estoy al límite de mi paciencia. Si vas a luchar. Entonces sierra la boca. Ya me he cansado de explicarte todo como a un niño pequeño- dijo Kaoru en voz normal, pausada, pero llena de ira y rabia ( **-Kaoru: ¿hasta cuando piensa hacerme esperar?-** ) el hollow apretó los puños entre sorprendido y furioso ( **-Arata: ¿pero que le pasa? tiene peor genio que su padre-** )

-Tsk... como quieras niño. No me contendré contigo- murmuro el Vasto Lord.

-Es exacto lo que quiero- dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa. Y esto volvió loco al hollow, la impertinencia y extrema confianza de aquel niño lo habían vuelto completamente loco.

El Vasto Lord lanzo un puñetazo a la cara de Kaoru, pero este tomo su puño y le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago enviándolo para atrás. Arata recibió el golpe con los ojos bien abiertos ¡Ni siquiera los golpes de aquel pelinaranja le dolieron. Pero este niño era... Inimaginable! y cuando estaba a punto de caer al suelo, el niño apareció tras de el y tomando su nuca, estrello su cabeza contra el suelo, desquebrajando una muy pequeña parte de su mascara. ¡El Vasto Lord no lo podía creer!

-¡Vamos!... - alentó Kaoru -¡¿No dijiste que no me tendrías piedad?! ¡NO ME ESTAS SIRVIENDO NI COMO CALENTAMIENTO!- se quejo el peliblanco, furioso por lo malo en batalla que era el hollow.

-¡¿Como dices?!- grito el Vasto Lord. Kaoru sonrió, lo había provocado, y ahora el hollow pelearía cegado por la furia, lo que le daría la ventaja al peliblanco. Arata comenzó a atacar a diestra y siniestra, casi como si no pudiera ver a Kaoru, y el solo los esquivaba a todos con suma facilidad, el Vasto Lord estaba que no lo podía creer. Estaba usando el 50% de su poder y aun así no lograba darle un golpe -¡Quédate quieto!- grito el hollow dándole a Kaoru un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda, que no lo movió ni un milímetro.

-Me subestimas- dijo Kaoru con el ceño fruncido -Quizás deba mostrarte de lo que soy capaz- dijo tomando su katana mas firmemente y cortandole el brazo del hollow.

-HAAAAAAAAAA- grito el hollow del dolor.

-No te quejes. Si algo sabemos sobre ustedes, es que sus cuerpos se regeneran- dijo Kaoru con una mirada de lo mas gélida, sin mostrar asco ni lastima, solo determinación.

-¿Que eres? No puedo creer que un niño tenga una manera tan sádica de pelea- dijo el mientras miraba la hemorragia de su brazo. Kaoru apretó su zanpakuto.

-Si así van a ser las cosas. No veo motivo para no matarte ahora- dijo el peliblanco apoyando a YukiOusama en su hombro.

-Como si te lo fuera a permitir- dijo el Vasto Lord lanzándose a Kaoru ya con su brazo recuperado, y rasgando profundamente su rostro con sus garras -Lo logre- sonrió victorioso.

-Si te sientes orgulloso por eso, no eres digno de luchar contra mi- dijo Kaoru dándose la vuelta para irse -Ni siquiera me has obligado a activar mi bankai. Que tremenda decepción- dijo el peliblanco recibiendo otros desgarres en su espalda por parte de Arata. Kaoru se dio la vuelta lentamente y lo miro con mueca inexpresiva, dejando a Arata estupefacto.

-¿Como es posible? ¿Es que acaso no sientes dolor?- pregunto el con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Siento dolor. Por supuesto que si, en este momento siento que me ahogo del dolor. Pero... si pienso en como te dolerá a ti, me doy cuenta que no tengo de que quejarme- dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa, moviendo su zanpakuto y rompiendo la mascara del Vasto Lord, pero este no murió, sino que se dejo ver una cara humana, cabello negro y ojos amarillos, muy rara pero agradable a la vista -De este modo podré ver como sufres- la sonrisa de Kaoru se volvió malévola haciendo que el hollow sintiera un escalofrío.

-Eres un monstruo- susurro el hollow aterrorizado.

-Tal vez. Pero... tu también lo eres- dicho esto, Kaoru comenzó a atacar al monstruo, quien a duras penas lograba esquivarlo (-Arata: no me quedara de otra, tendré que usar toda mi fuerza-) y tras este pensamiento su poder subió -Hasta que al fin usas tu máximo. Pues entonces yo también lo haré- sonrió el peliblanco (-Arata: ¡¿Como?! ¡¿No estaba ya a su máximo?!-). Kaoru subió su nivel al máximo que tenía su nieve (solo absorbió el raitatsu que saco de Arata), quedando ambos con el mismo poder -Que la verdadera batalla comience-. Y así fue. Kaoru y el hollow luchaban como nunca antes, recibiendo ambos el mismo.

-Casi no puedo verlos- murmuro Serika tratando de seguir los movimientos de Kaoru.

-Ahora mismo... Kaoru esta al mismo nivel que un Vasto Lord- murmuro Rukia.

-Serika, pronto se dará por vencido, crea la ilusión física de la niña- ordeno Shoryu y la pelinaranja asintió y comenzó el trabajo.

-Tu puedes hermano- susurro Masaki sin que nadie la oyera.

Ya habían pasado 27 minutos y Kaoru y el Vasto Lord se encontraban cansados, aun así ninguno quería rendirse.

-Suficiente- dijo Kaoru y con su zanpakuto comenzó a atacar a todo lo que daba, ninguno de sus golpes lograron ser esquivados por Arata, quien se sorprendía de la inmensa fuerza de ese chiquillo cuando el estaba que a penas se mantenía en pie. Kaoru le corto el brazo al Vasto Lord nuevamente, y continuo hasta llegar al hombro. El hollow soltaba gritos guturales con cada corte.

-¡Maldito niño del infierno!- gritaba el hollow viendo los pedazos de su brazo en el suelo. Serika comenzó a vomitar al ver la escena y Rika y Orihime la sacaron de allí. Arata levanto el brazo que le quedaba al cielo en dirección a garganta,e intento sacar a un Menos de allí, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando la garganta no reacciono ante su llamado -¡¿Que ocurrió con garganta?!- pregunto el Vasto Lord con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Eso sera garganta?- pregunto Kaoru con cara pensante. Fue entonces que, ante los ojos de Arata, la ilusión de garganta desapareció.

-¿Pero que... ?- quiso preguntar el hollow.

-Te presento a Toranousuke, nuestro genio ilusionista- dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa entre malvada y divertida.

-Para servirles- dijo el rubio, con los brazos cruzados tras su nuca y los ojos cerrados, con tono de desinterés.

-¿Como rayos cerraron la garganta?- pregunto Arata con el ceño fruncido.

-Esa fue mi adorada hermana- dijo Shoryu con orgullo.

-Vaya, veo que tienen niños especializados en todo- murmuro molesto el hollow viendo a los adultos.

-Desde luego- dijo Renji.

-Suficiente de charla- dijo Kaoru cortando la pierna derecha del Vasto Lord haciendo que gritara nuevamente. El Vasto Lord ya estaba agotado y supo que no ganaría la batalla contra ese sádico engendro del demonio; por lo que desde el suelo, levanto su brazo abriendo una nueva garganta y volteo su cabeza de un lado a otro hasta que divisó su objetivo; una pequeña de dos semanas. Un Menos se dirigió a ella rápidamente y se la llevo por garganta. Luego de esto las extremidades cortadas de Arata se regeneraron, y "desapareció". Yoko disolvió el "espejo" y Yuzu, Tatsuki y Momo se acercaron con los bebés en brazos y Yusura ya despierta. Kaoru volteo con una sonrisa tranquila al pensar que todo había resultado bien.

 _-Al final, ese mal presentimiento tuyo no fue más que algo sin sentido-_ dijo YukiOusama en la mente del peliblanco.

 _-Así parece-_ pensó Kaoru sintiendo alivió. Pero de pronto, el peliblanco sintió que su espalda y posteriormente pecho eran atravesados por algo, al voltear hacía abajo, divisó unas garras blancas traspasando su piel. Los ojos de Kaoru estaban extremadamente abiertos, quiso abrir la boca para hablar, pero en lugar de salir palabras de su boca, solo salio sangre.

-Esto fue por cortarme dos veces el brazo y una vez la pierna- susurro Arata al oído de Kaoru, sacando bruscamente sus garras de dentro de su cuerpo.

-¡KAORU!- grito Masaki desesperada rompiendo la barrera y yendo donde su hermano y llegando a tiempo para tomarlo en brazos antes de que este cayera inconsciente en el suelo -¡¿COMO DIABLOS TE ATREVISTE A HACERLE ESTO MALDITA BASURA?!- grito Masaki llorando a mares, y sintiendo como el corazón de Kaoru latía cada vez con menos fuerza.

-Huy ¿era tu noviesito, pequeña?- pregunto burlón el hollow, dándole una lamida a la sangre de sus garras.

\- ... - Masaki dejo a Kaoru recostado boca arriba sobre su nieve, lo desapareció de la arena y lo tele-transporto a los brazos de Karin quien se encontraba llorando -Es mi hermano- dijo la pelinegra con voz oscura -Y tu lo lastimaste. Y por eso... me encargare de borrar tu existencia de la faz de la tierra, La Sociedad de Almas, y Hueco Mundo- el tono de Masaki era aterrador, y cuando levanto la mirada, cada poro de su rostro desprendía peligro. Masaki se tele-transporto detrás del hollow zanpakuto en mano y corto profundamente su espalda, luego paso a su lado derecho y le corto el brazo izquierdo en 3; un poco antes del codo, un poco antes del hombro, y el hombro completo, lo mismo hizo con el otro. El Vasto Lord solo podía gritar, ni siquiera podía ver a aquella niña que con tanta rabia se encontraba descuartizándolo.

( **-Arata: ¿pero como es esto posible?-** ) se preguntaba Arata así mismo. Ya para cuando el monstruo se quedo sin brazos, Masaki se quedo quieta frente a el.

-Te matare infeliz, y luego te reviviré para volver a matarte. Y mejor para ti que mi hermano no muera, porque si eso pasa, te reviviré nuevamente para torturarte de tal manera que me pedirás, NO, me suplicaras con lagrimas en los ojos que aniquile tu desgraciada alma de monstruo asqueroso- dijo Masaki, quien comenzó a liberar un raitatsu descomunal que hizo que el Vasto Lord quedara paralizado. El cabello de Masaki comenzó a flotar en el aire y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar como si tuviera una lámpara verde esmeralda detrás de sus ojos.

-¡¿P-p-pero que r-rayos es e-e-e-esto?!- pregunto el hollow al tiempo que sus brazos se regeneraban, se encontraba aterrado por aquel inmenso raitatsu que emanaba de esa pequeña niña (trastornada según Arata), 1000 veces superior al de cualquier ser existente que haya conocido nunca. Todos observaban a Masaki sin creer lo que sus ojos veían. Con un impresionante shumpo 10 veces mas veloz que el de la misma proclamada "Diosa del shumpo" (Yoruichi), Masaki se acerco hasta quedar a centímetros del Vasto Lord con su zanpakuto haciendo presión sobre su garganta.

-Vas a morir- dijo la Msaki presionando duramente su katana en el cuello del hollow antes de cortar la cabeza de Arata matándolo al instante -No mentía- murmuro la pelinegra -Vuelve tu alma a tu cuerpo congelado, solo para que pueda matarte de nuevo- dijo Masaki, alejándose unos pasos del cuerpo del Vasto Lord, viendo como la cabeza volvía a su cuerpo y este revivía.

-I-imposible- murmuro Arata espantado, el bien recordaba como esa chiquilla lo había asesinado fríamente.

-Te lo dije que te mataría, te reviviría, y luego te mataría de vuelta- dijo Masaki alzando sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo hasta formar una cruz.

-¿Como rayos lo lograste? ¡¿COMO ME PUDISTE REVIVIR?!- grito el hollow completamente loco.

-El poder de mi zanpakuto- susurro Masaki lo suficientemente alto como para que Arata escuchara -¡Tumba de hielo!- grito Masaki haciendo que todos los copos de nieve se acumulara y rodearan al Vasto Lord formando un tornado de nieve a su alrededor -Arrepiéntete de lo que le hiciste a mi hermano, esto ganas por lastimar a mi gemelo, ahora muere bestia asquerosa, muere del frío que mi nieve te esta proporcionando, deja que mi hielo te cale los huesos hasta lo mas profundo de tu negro y envenenado corazón- cada palabra pronunciada por Masaki, destilaba un inmenso odio y rencor. Cuando el tornado se disipo, dejo ver a un Arata echo de hielo. Masaki se acerco a el y sin ningún tipo de emoción plasmada en su rostro mas que la satisfacción, lo corto a la mitad con su zanpakuto, y el hielo se trizo segundos después en millones de micro-fragmentos que se desvanecieron en el aire. Tras la muerte de Arata, garganta también desapareció.

-Masaki- dijo Tadase en voz alta. La pelinegra volteo con una cara de autentico sufrimiento, dolor y miedo y sin mediar palabra, corrió hasta Kaoru mientras lagrimas caían por su rostro.

-Kaoru. Kaoru. Kaoru... - susurraba Masaki mientras corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas -¡KAORU!- grito la pelinegra al llegar a fin donde su hermano estaba recostado en es suelo con la cabeza en las piernas de Karin.

-No respira- dijo Orihime viendo como el pequeño temblaba.

-Tía Orihime usa tus horquillas- pidió Masaki llorando.

-No las tengo. Las deje en casa- dijo Orihime con pesar y muchas lagrimas cayendo por sus ojos. Los dientes del pequeño peliblanco golpeaban entre si una y otra vez. Tora trajo una de las bolas de fuego junto a Kaoru para calentarlo. Honoka se pudo manos a la obra y comenzó a curar a Kaoru.

-Vamos Kaoru- dijo la peliazul de corto cabello posicionando las manos en el pecho de Kaoru y comenzando a curarlo, las lagrimas no paraban de salir de los ojos de todos. Yoko rompió una parte de su traje shinigami y la empapo de agua helada, se la puso en la frente a Kaoru para que le bajara la fiebre -No... no- decía Honoka -Vamos no puedes rendirte Kaoru resiste- dijo la pequeña peliazul limpiándose la frente. Masaki seguía llorando.

-Por favor- murmuraban Masaki y Karin mientras que Toshiro rogaba mentalmente que su hijo saliera bien de esto, los 3 (especialmente Masaki) llorando más que nadie.

-No Kaoru... no te rindas, no te des por vencido, por favor- pedía Honoka hipando del llanto, empapando el pecho del peliblanco, mientras sentía como el corazón de Kaoru dejaba de palpitar y ya no llegaba el aire a sus pulmones. Momo y Tatsuki le dieron a Shun y Sorato a Toshiro y Karin -Kaoru- el llanto de la peliazul se volvió mas desesperado, hasta que solo paro y tras unos cuantos segundo hablo... -Murió- fue lo que dijo Honoka con la espalda derecha, las manos sobre sus rodillas y los ojos cerrados mientras que de ellos caían silenciosas lagrimas. Karin soltó una exclamación ahogada mientras negaba con la cabeza y Toshiro pego un grito cayendo de rodillas negando y susurrando que nada mas era una pesadilla.

-¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!- comenzó a gritar Masaki, empujando a Honoka y tirándose sobre el pecho de su hermano -No te atrevas, no te atrevas a irte así, no puedes abandonarme, sin ti estaré vacía. Hermano por favor, de lo ruego, despierta... - susurraba Masaki. La pelinegra levanto la cabeza con sus ojos hinchados y miro a Maru, quien estaba de rodillas con ambas manos abiertas cubriendo su boca y barbilla -Dime que esto no pasó. Dime que solo me hacen una broma de mal gusto- pidió Masaki con voz suplicante. Maru negó con la cabeza lentamente y saltó a los brazos de Sota, Tadase se unió segundos después y luego fueron Rukia he Ichigo, a lo que se le sumaron Yuzu y Kazumi. Yoko, Honoka, Toranousuke y Tora se abrazaron fuertemente con sus padres. Yusura soltó un gritito y se abrazo a Momo y Jinta al igual que Shoryu. Sora y Tatsuki se abrazaron y Renji se les unió. Orihime y Uryuu abrazaron a Serika y Rika. Yoruichi se arrodillo al borde del llanto y Urahara se quito su sombrero. Todos llorando de manera desconsolada, pero nadie como Masaki quien parecía y era la que mas estaba sufriendo -No puede ser cierto- susurro Masaki -No puedo aceptarlo- dijo con voz dolida -Sora, tu fénix lo puede curar ¿cierto?- pregunto Masaki aun pegada al pecho de Kaoru y hipando y llorando, pero ya conocía la respuesta.

-El llanto del fénix cura. Pero no a los muertos- dijo Sora con lagrimas en sus ojos. Masaki soltó un pequeño gritito y se aferro a Kaoru, quien ya estaba pálido y frío.

-Masaki... intentemos traerlo de vuelta. Así como hicimos con el Vasto Lord- dijo Yukihime.

-¿Crees que funcione?- pregunto Masaki con voz triste y apagada (en su cabeza).

-No lo sabremos hasta que no lo intentemos- dijo suave la princesa de las nieves.

-El frío. Muchos ven el invierno como algo malo. No les gusta sentir el frío en su piel. Pero esa gente, su problema, es que no saben apreciar la belleza que nosotros les otorgamos- dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa, limpiando sus lagrimas inútilmente ya que no dejaban de salir. Todos al escucharla, levantaron la cabeza prestando atención -Una vez te pregunte, "¿Porque tengo que ser de tipo hielo? no me gusta que a nadie le agrade mi nieve" y tu me respondiste eso, que la gente no sabía apreciar lo que les dábamos, que se sentían celosas porque pocas personas tienen el don de crear algo tan hermoso, maravilloso y casi irreal como la nieve ¿recuerdas?- pregunto la pelinegra con una sonrisa nostálgica -Tras la primer batalla que perdí a los 4 años me queje de ser débil y tu me dijiste que tenía que confiar en mi, y que si yo no lo hacía, tu confiarías por los 2 y me ayudarías a ser más fuerte. Cuando hablamos por teléfono me dijiste que estarías bien, al principio me pregunte que significaba ese tono, tuve un mal presentimiento que se que tu también tuviste, pero aun así me prometiste que nada te pasaría, debes cumplir tu promesa, no puedes morir hermano. Ahora me toca a mi salvarte como tantas veces tu lo has echo por mi y por todos nosotros. Pero tu debes ayudarme- dijo Masaki, tomando la mano de Kaoru con las dos suyas y cerrando los ojos -No me abandones- susurro la pelinegra -Vuelve con nosotros- pidió alzando un poco la voz con tono dulce. El cuerpo de Kaoru comenzó a brillar de un blanco azulado y muchas de lo que parecían escarchas comenzaron a cubrir al fallecido peliblanco. Al cabo de unos minutos las escarchas desaparecieron, dejando ver al cuerpo (N.T: recién me doy cuenta que en realidad seria el alma porque técnicamente nunca estuvo humanamente vivo pero se que ustedes me entenderán) del peliblanco, que si bien ahora tenía su color natural de piel y la herida se había cerrado, su corazón no latía. Masaki soltó un par de lagrimas -Juro que pensé que funcionaria- dijo Masaki viendo las palmas de sus manos.

-Lo intentaste- dijo Karin posando una mano sobre el hombro de Masaki.

-Lo siento hermano- susurro la pelinegra, soltando un fuerte pero silencioso llanto.

-¡Masaki!- dijo sorprendida Yukihime pero la pelinegra casi ni la escucho. Masaki continúo llorando, hasta que sintió como alguien limpiaba sus lágrimas. Al abrir los ojos diviso algo que la dejo sin habla por algunos segundos.

-Ya no llores- pidió Kaoru con voz tierna, suave pero áspera, como si no hubiese tomado agua desde hace 3 meses. Masaki toco la mano que su hermano tenía sobre su mejilla.

-¡KAORU!- grito la pelinegra arrojándose sobre su gemelo llorando ahora de felicidad y alivio. Todos los demás se acercaron y Toshiro y Karin junto con Shun y Sorato se unieron al abrazo llorando de alegría. Kaoru se encontraba feliz y correspondió al abrazo.

-Ya no respiro- dijo con voz ahogada el peliblanco haciendo que el abrazó de disolviera. Al separarse, Masaki hizo algo que nadie espero. Le dio una sonora bofetada a Kaoru.

-¡¿Como pudiste asustarme de esa manera?! ¡¿Tienes una idea de todo lo que llore por ti?!- le gritaba Masaki a su gemelo, quien solo sonrió con ternura.

-Lo siento- dijo Kaoru tomando la mano de Masaki y empujándola contra el, quedando así ambos bien abrazados.

-Me alegro mucho de que estés bien- susurro la pelinegra en el oído del peliblanco.

-Todo fue Gracias a ti- contesto Kaoru. Masaki sonrió y así quedaron, hasta que los demás se les unieron he hicieron un enorme abrazo grupal. Luego que los niños se separaran siguieron los adulto, ya luego todos se sentían felices y en -¿Y que ocurrió con el Vasto Lord?- pregunto Kaoru, a lo que Honoka levando sus palmas juntas al cielo y las separo mostrando en una gran pantalla lo que paso desde que Masaki rompió la barrera hasta la segunda muerte del hollow -Por dios. No me habría gustado estar en sus zapatos. En comparación, lo que yo le hice fue como un día de vacaciones en la playa- dijo Kaoru haciendo que Masaki se sonrojara levemente.

-¿Puedes levantarte?-pregunto Karin, limpiándose una última lagrima.

-Eso creo- dijo Kaoru, levantándose de lo más normal -Como si nada- dijo Kaoru usando shumpo, volando y tumbando un árbol.

-Que alegría- dijo Karin.

-Lamento haberlos preocupado- dijo Kaoru abrazando a su hermana, hermanitos y padres nuevamente.

-Lo peor que me podría pasar, sería perderlos- dijo Toshiro apretándolos a todos aún más. Luego de nos 40 segundos más se separaron.

-Bien, Rika, Honoka. Tienen que restaurar el centro- dijo Shoryu. Minutos después, todo estaba bien normal y Honoka retrocedió a la gente hasta antes de que todos se desmayaran y las despertó, por suerte no hubo necesidad de borrarles la memoria. Luego de aquello todos entraron a sus gigai.

-¡Hija... !- comenzó a gritar una mujer joven.

-Parece que aquella es la madre. Modificare un poco sus recuerdos para que piense que un ladrón se la llevo- dicho y hecho la mujer comenzó a llorar desesperada -Lo mejor sera llevar a esta pequeña con su madre- dijo Honoka, mientras tomaba a la bebé en brazos; esta ni se inmuto y continuo con su profundo sueño. Honoka y los demás niños se acercaron a la mujer -Disculpe- llamo Honoka haciendo que la mujer le prestara atención -Vimos a un señor correr con ella y a usted gritando que se habían llevado a su bebe así que mi padre lo corrió, y lo detuvo. Aquí esta su hija- dijo la peliazul de corta melena mientras le entregaba a la niña.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias- decía la bella mujer de cabello rubio rojizo y ojos verde césped (muy bien proporcionada y con ropa de marca cabe destacar) besando a cada uno de los niños en la frente y luego llenando de besos a su pequeña, haciendo que esta despertara, al parecer la bebé si recordaba todo perfectamente a pesar de ser tan pequeña.

-Ka-o-tu- dijo ella con una sonrisita.

-¿Que?- le pregunto el peliblanco sorprendido.

-Ka-o-tu- repitió.

-¡Kaoru! ¡Esta intentando decir tu nombre!- dijo Masaki sonriendo. La bebé la miro sorprendida y luego volvió a verme.

-Ka-o-ru- dijo ahora bien mi nombre -¡Kaoru!- sonrió contenta.

-Si, así me llamo- le dije sintiendo algo cálido dentro.

-Parece que esta pequeña te a tomado cariño- me dijo YukiOusama (N.T: casi escribo Hyorinmaru)

-Así parece- dije con una sonrisa.

-Ya debemos irnos- dijo Tadase con una sonrisa.

-No los puedo dejar así- dijo la mujer -Tengan- dijo dándoles un buen fajo de dinero -Bastara para 3 helados para cada uno- sonrió aquella hermosa señora.

-No se preocupe, no es... - Maru se intento negar mientras los demás movían las manos hacía la mujer diciéndole sin palabras que no era necesario.

-Patrañas. Jamas podre pagarles por rescatar a mi hija, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Por favor acéptenlo- dijo la señora tomando la mano de Masaki y dejando el dinero en ella -Debo irme, de verdad se los agradezco mucho- dijo la señora antes de poner a la niña en el coche e irse soltando unas cuantas lagrimas.

-Esto no basta para mas que solo 3 helados cada uno- dijo Masaki impresionada -Son 100 billetes de 10.000 yenes- aseguro la oji-esmeralda.

-¡¿BROMEAS, 1.000.000 DE YENES?!- pregunto impactado Shoryu contando el dinero.

-Al parecer la mujer no vive bajo un puente- dijo Tadase sorprendido.

Luego de eso, todos volvieron a la casa Kurosaki a descansar y mimar (bastante) a Kaoru.

 **Domingo, por la noche. (01:43, a 2 horas 17 minutos de partir a la Sociedad de Almas).**

Todo el resto de la semana se la paso en calma y felicidad. Ya en unas pocas, muy pocas horas, los niños volverían a la academia como el Capitán general Yamamoto había ordenado.

 **En la habitación de las chicas.**

-Rika... ¡Ya no me aguanto!- dijo Maru -dime ¿que ocurrió con mi hermano? ¿te hizo algo? ¿porque lo ignoras?- la mini-Rukia comenzó a bombardear con preguntas a la pobre peliazul de largo cabello.

-Es cierto hermana... ya dinos- dijo Serika con tono insistente, a lo que Rika un poco sonrojada volteo la cabeza.

-P-pues, solo me canse de no ser tomada en cuenta- dijo Rika agachando la cabeza.

-Ahora ¿que diablos te hizo el idiota de mi hermano?- pregunto Maru con el ceño fruncido.

-E-es algo un poco... un poco difícil de explicar- dijo Rika en un murmullo a penas audible.

-Oye Honoka- murmuro Masaki en el oído de la de ojos océano -usa tu poder para saber que paso- dijo Masaki con una sonrisa malvada

-¿Que? no, no puedo hacer eso Masaki- dijo Honoka con cara exageradamente exaltada.

-Po favooor- pidió Masaki cruzando sus manos, poniendo puchero y agrandando sus ojos -solo una vez Honoka- dijo la pelinegra. Honoka suspiro y asintió, y concentrándose, se metió dentro de los recuerdos de Rika.

 **(Lo que Honoka ve en la mente de Rika)**

 _"-No puedo decirles que es porque a Tadase le empezó a interesar Honoka justo luego de besarme... sería de lo mas embarazoso y además Honoka se sentiría mal- pensaba Rika -Pero- Rika se interrumpió -¿porque?- se pregunto -¿Porque Honoka? ¿porque? ¿yo que te hice? Si no fuera por ti, esto es todo culpa tuya ¿Porque siempre tienes que ser mejor que yo en todo? ¿por que siempre estorbas en mi camino? ¿porque me arrebatas lo que es mio? ¿porque eres todo lo que yo no puedo ser? ¡¿PORQUE MIERDA ERES TAN PERFECTA!?- preguntaba mentalmente Rika a la peliazul de corta melena"_

 **(Honoka volvió a la realidad)**

La pequeña peliazul no resistió mas y de golpe se levanto llorando y salió corriendo de la habitación.

-¡Honoka espera!- llamo Masaki rotando su cuerpo y alzando su brazo pero ya era tarde, Honoka salio de la habitación (no uso shumpo) como un rayo -¡EN QUE MIERDA ESTABAS PENSANDO!- le grito Masaki a Rika con el ceño fruncido, debió haber sido algo muy malo como para que su mejor amiga se haya marchado así de la nada y encima llorando. Rika estaba que no sabía que decir, sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo

-¿Que le ocurre?- pregunto Maru con mueca extraña.

-Iré a ver como esta- dijo Yoko siendo detenida por Yusura.

-Hay veces en las que es mejor estar solo- dijo la pelirroja negando suavemente con la cabeza.

 **Mientas, Con Honoka. Honoka POV.**

 _-No, no, no-_ decía mentalmente mientras corría fuera de la casa, sin notar que alguien me vio y me persiguió _-Este poder, este maldito poder... no debí haberlo usado ahora solo me lastimo, maldición, maldición, maldición-_ mis lagrimas no cesaban y ya estaba alejándome mucho de la casa... pero ¿que va? por mi que vengan a atacarme 100 sombras si quieren. Esta es una de las pocas veces en las que ansío una buena batalla, no... no la ansío, la necesito. Y casi como si mis plegarias hubiesen sido escuchadas, una sombra apareció frente a mi, pero no era un enemigo, si no la sombra de un humano.

-No es bueno que salgas sola de casa así- era la voz de un chico, una que reconocía muy bien.

-Tsk- fue lo único que conteste. Nunca me gusto ser mordaz y maleducada. Pero me sentía frustrada, triste y con mucho coraje, no estaba para estupideces.

-Nadie sabe que peligros puede haber en la oscuridad de las sombras- dijo Kaoru.

-Lo mismo para ti- conteste en un gruñido.

-Yo se defenderme muy bien- dijo mi mejor amigo con orgullo.

-Pues yo se defenderme también- conteste cruzándome de brazos.

-Ya Honoka, ¿que fue lo que paso?- dijo el acercándose a mi.

-Nada- mis lagrimas no paraban a pesar de estar hablando con el, en mi mente todavía recordaba los pensamientos de Rika.

-Si no pasara nada no estarías llorando- dijo Kaoru.

-No entiendo a que quieres llegar- dije.

-Quiero saber que te pasa- dijo el acercándose mas a mi.

-¿Y eso porque?- pregunte en un pequeño grito, soltando mas lagrimas.

-Porque parece que necesitas descargarte- dijo el.

-Descargarme- repetí con sarcasmo -la única manera de descargarme sera tumbando 15 árboles- dije apretando los puños.

-Pues hazlo- dijo el chico y ni siquiera lo dude un segundo, de un fuerte puñetazo que no uso ni el 2% de mi fuerza tumbe un enorme árbol. Continué sin contenerme, use el 20% en un puñetazo contra el suelo que hizo un enorme oyó 100 metros por debajo de la superficie. Pero aun no estaba satisfecha, quería una buena batalla.

-¿Quieres pelear conmigo?- pregunto Kaoru al notar que no dejaba de mirarlo.

-¿Lo harías por mi?- pregunte poniendo ojitos de cachorro.

-¿Porque no? también necesito una buena pelea- me dijo simplemente.

-Pues me alegro, estoy dispuesta a dártela- le dije sonriendo con complicidad.

-Eso es perfecto. Justo lo que quería. Estoy contento de haberte seguido- dijo el con una sonrisa -Pero aun así tendré que contenerme, no llegas a mi altura- parecía como si lo que dijera fuera lo mas normal del mundo. Sabía lo que hacía, me estaba provocando, y vaya que le salio de 10 la jugada.

-Entonces comencemos- mis lagrimas ya se habían detenido y mi voz era un poco mas dulce, pero demostraba que aun estaba enfadada. El me extendió su mano, la cual tome, el me empujo hacia el y dando una vuelta llevándome con el, me dejo recostada en el suelo y el sobre mi -Y nuestra batalla acaba de comenzar- declaro con una sonrisa y no me hizo falta mas. Lo quite de encima mio con una patada en su costado que lo mando a volar del lado izquierdo, pero el callo de cuclillas con una mano en el suelo -Vaya... estas mejorando ¿entrenas a escondidas?- dijo el peli-blanco a lo cual sonreí orgullosa. Pues casi nunca actuaba así, pero hay veces en que una especie de lado rebelde sale, y a decir verdad cuando eso pasa me siento libre. No es que finja dulzura, es solo que siempre estoy muy vergonzosa y de verdad odio la lucha, pero cuando me enojo por alguna razón todo eso se pierde, y si lo que busco es una pelea, no dudo en atacar primero. No es que tengo 2 caras, sino más bien es como si cuando me enojo algo se libera, y a decir verdad eso me encanta.

-Espero que estés a mi altura- dije abalanzándome sobre el, saltando y tratando de darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero el desapareció con shumpo y desde atrás me pego una patada en la espalda que me mando a volar 19 metros atrás. Por supuesto que caí de pie. Batallamos por 1 hora hasta que se hicieron las 2 de la mañana. Fue un buen contrincante, me dejo satisfecha con la pelea, no me derroto por mucho. Nos recostamos en lo que quedo de la pobre mini-plaza.

-Vaya que eres fuerte... me sorprende que hayas avanzado tanto y yo ni enterado- dijo el volteando la cabeza para verme.

-Las apariencias engañan ¿no crees?- le respondí con una sonrisa.

-Si. En especial tu. Siempre me sorprendes con algo nuevo- dijo Kaoru. Ambos nos sentamos.

-G-gracias- murmure sonrojada ¡Rayos! ahora que me descargue no puedo evitar sentirme avergonzada.

-Así eres cuando dejas de estar enojada, ese cambio que te ocurre me fascina. Te hace ver de lo más linda- me alago... ¿porque hace eso? -me dirías porque estabas llorando- me pregunto con una sonrisa.

-De verdad te agradezco la ayuda pero... es un tema personal... y algo complicado. No quisiera meterte en esto- le dije, por mas que lo que mas deseara en este momento era decirle.

-Tratare de entenderlo- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ya sabes que desde que... obtuve mi bankai. Conseguí la habilidad de leer mentes, y lo único que ese poder me a traído es sufrimiento. Yo solo quisiera que esto no hubiera pasado. Gracias a este poder descubrí que una amiga, de toda mi vida, que me vio nacer, me detesta- dije volviendo a derrumbarme en lagrimas.

-¿Supiste lo de Rika? ella no te detesta Honoka, no pienses tonterías- dijo Kaoru a modo de consuelo.

-Ella me odia, lo leí en su mente- dije abrazándome a el, empapando su pecho, pero a el no pareció importarle, por el contrario, me devolvió el abrazo apretándome mas contra el.

-Si ese es el caso, quiere decir que esta celosa, no que te odia. Pero tu verdadero problema es que puedes leer mentes ¿no? Pues no deberías verlo como a un problema. El miércoles, supimos como tratar la situación gracias a que pudiste leerle la mete al Vasto Lord. No es una maldición. Y en todo caso, el problema es de Rika, tu no tienes la culpa- me dijo, me separe de el y lo mire fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Enserio lo crees?- le pregunte, y el asintió.

-Así es... no tienes porque sentirte mal de tus habilidades- me sonrió.

-Kaoru tiene razón. Una maldición, como tu dices, en manos de quien la sepa manejar, puede ser el mejor de los dones- me aseguro el con una sonrisa mi zanpakuto.

-Pero nadie asegura que yo lo manejara- dije desanimada.

-Nada se logra así como así, para todo hay que esforzarse un poco Honoka. Pero no servirá de nada si no crees en ti misma, así que ya deja de subestimarte. Te elegí por tu buen corazón y por tu gran fuerza. Y también para ayudarte con tu voluntad, porque sin voluntad, no tienes nada- me insto mi zanpakuto, eso me dijo la primera vez que lo ví, le pregunte la razón por la cual estaba ahí ya que pensé que nunca tendría una zanpakuto por la poca fuerza que tenía, y el me dijo que por eso mismo me eligió, para hacerme fuerte.

-¿Como puedes hacer eso?- le pregunte a Kaoru con una sonrisa.

-¿Que cosa?- me pregunto el.

-Motivarme de tal manera que hasta mi zanpakuto me regañe por no escucharte- dijeen tono suave con una leve risita.

-Pues porque tienes un alto potencial que no te atreves a explotar, eso sería un gran desperdicio, por eso trato de ayudarte pero como tu dices ni me escuchas porque tengo que repetirte lo mismo todo el tiempo- dijo el mientras seguro recordaba todas aquellas veces, supongo, pues una pequeña benita se le hinchaba en la frente mientras tenía una sonrisa de "¿Es enserio?".

-Lo es que no puedo evitar pensar que no tengo el poder suficiente para estar a su altura- dije agachando la mirada, siempre lo hemos compartido todo con Kaoru, y cad nos pasan estas cosas que nos ponemos a charlar así como ahora.

-Piensa en todas las habilidades que tienes y dales a cada una un color- dijo de repente, eso me pareció extraño pero lo hice: Mover el tiempo, marfil. Quitar la vista, negro. Devolver la vista, blanco. Manipular la luz, dorado. Telepatía, azul. Y leer mentes, transparente -Hasta que por fin me escuchas- murmuro el -Bien, ahora, busca en tu mundo interno un espejo, pero cuando lo encuentres no te mires en el- me pidió.

-¿Un espejo?- le pregunte a Ryusei.

-Tu solo hazlo, ya se adonde quiere llegar- me ordenó el. Le hice caso, y lo encontré, que curioso, pues nunca antes lo había visto -El espejo solo aparece cuando lo buscas- me dijo Ryusei.

-Ya lo encontré- le dije a Kaoru.

-¿Recuerdas los colores que imaginaste?- me pregunto, yo asentí -Mira el espejo- me dijo, al hacerlo fui absorbida por el -Ahora te encuentras con la "foto" de una niña idéntica a ti, solo que se permite ver su corazón, el espiritual me refiero (N.T: el espiritual es de la FORMA de un corazón). Todos esos colores que pensaste se encuentran separados en un sector de ese corazón. ¿Que color elegiste para leer mentes?- susurro lo ultimo como si fuera un secreto.

-Transparente- le respondí suavemente.

-¿Y esta en tu corazón?- me pregunto.

-Así es- le dije.

-Entonces no hay mas que decir. Tu poder de leer mentes se encuentra en tu corazón, lo que quiere decir que eres completamente digna de tenerlo, y que eres capas de controlarlo al igual que a todos los demás- me dijo. Fue entonces que entendí para que me hizo hacer todo esto, quería que supiera que ese poder esta en mi corazón, que es una parte vital de mi y que por eso la tengo que apreciar tanto como a mis demás poderes -Ahora sal del espejo, por lo que parece una puerta de agua- me dijo y al voltearme me encontré con esa puerta de agua y la traspase, pero en ese momento salí de mi mundo interno y sentí que pesaba como si estuviera echa de plomo -Tranquila... sera solo por los siguientes 5 minutos. Luego volverás a la normalidad- me dijo con una sonrisa, tomándome en brazos como a una princesa y me llevo a un lugar alejado del cráter que creamos en nuestra "pequeña" (para los estándares shinigami) pelea.

-Siento como si estuviera hecha de plomo- me queje.

-Tranquila... pronto pasara- me consoló, recostándome en la vereda con mi cabeza apoyada en sus piernas.

-Y ¿que era ese espejo?- pregunte.

-Es sencillo. Ese espejo sirve para casos como el tuyo. Cuando no quieres tener alguna habilidad o no aceptas algo en ti. Ese espejo siempre te dará las respuestas que busques, pero como castigo por no confiar en ti misma, por no entender algo, o simplemente como un pago te ocurre eso- dijo simplemente.

-¿Como sabes de todo eso?- le pregunte.

-El día que morí, en la noche, entre en mi mundo interno y hablando con YukiOusama me disculpe con el por ser tan débil, el me regaño y me pidió que hiciera lo del espejo, fue entonces que el espejo me hizo comprender que si creo que soy digno de algo, simplemente lo soy y no necesito que nadie lo secunde- me respondió.

-¿Kaoru Hitsugaya dudando de si mismo?- pregunte irónicamente -Eso si que es nuevo- le dije con una sonrisa burlona.

-Oye mejor cállate. Que esa fue la primera y última vez. A ti te a pasado mas veces de las que podría contar- se burlo de mi y yo infle mis mejillas.

-Eres un tonto- susurre.

-¿Sabes? hay algo en lo que me quedé pensando... - me dijo y yo le preste atención.

-¿En que?- pregunte instándolo a hablar.

-Arata dijo que era un sádico. Se veía aterrado, si soy capas de aterrar a un Vasto Lord siendo un niño, a saber que clase de monstruo me convertiré mañana- sonaba preocupado. Yo solo me eche ha reír por lo absurdo de su miedo -No te rías Honoka que es enserio- se quejo el.

-No te temo- le dije con una sonrisa levantando mi mano hasta su mejilla -¿porque debería?- pregunte -Tu forma de pelea es la que cualquier shinigami debería tener. Quien quiera que se asuste por tu forma de batalla, es el peor de los idiotas, un claro ejemplo de eso es Arata - le dije con una sonrisa que inspiraba confianza

-Wow... si te comparo ahora, a como estabas cuando te seguí, diría que tienes una gemela idéntica y que luego de nuestra batalla se cambiaron, estas totalmente distinta- comento el acariciando mi pelo... ¿es impresión mía o estamos actuando de modo muy cariñoso, mas de lo normal?

-Tienes razón... pero en realidad tengo una melliza completamente distinta a mi- dije como si el no,lo supiera.

-Que interesante- comento con una sonrisa siguiéndome el juego.

-¿A que escuadrón entraras luego de que salgamos de la academia?- dije cambiando el tema, el bajo la mirada, pero del lado contrario a mi cara -tu no ¿no no lo sabes aun?- pregunte sorprendida.

-Lo he pensado pero- dijo con mueca de fastidio sin dejar de acariciar mi cabello -no creo que todo ese rollo de el shinigami que se une a un escuadrón y sigue las ordenes de un viejo decrepito y serio me quede, eso no es lo mio- dijo con tono de molestia..

-Ya veo- dije. El elevo su mirada al cielo y abriendo los ojos levemente sorprendido. Lleve mi vista donde el y me sorprendí mucho. El firmamento. Era hermoso.

-Que belleza- murmure.

-Que envidia- murmuro el, aun acariciando mi cabello. De pronto sentí como mi cuerpo recuperaba su peso, pero estaba muy cómoda como para levantarme. "¿Que daño puede causar estar así un ratito mas?" me pregunte... "Nada" me conteste.

-¿Como que "envidia"?- le pregunte.

-Me parezco a las estrellas. Ellas están tan alejadas las unas de las otras. Separadas por miles de millas de kilómetros de distancia, a pesar de que parece que están a solo centímetros, pero aun así son todas iguales, eso es lo que me diferencia de ellas, y eso es lo que me da envidia- su ojos comenzaron a lagrimear, algo que no entendí -Así es como me siento con todos los humanos, cada vez que vengo aquí conozco a un humano del que me encariño y hago amigo, y cada vez que vuelvo siempre actuamos como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, parecemos tan unidos, y estamos separados por tanto, nos separa la muerte, nuestra naturaleza. No importa cuanto lo quiera, nunca seré un humano, nunca podre vivir como ellos. Por eso me gustaría vivir en un lugar lejos de todo esto. Donde nadie me diga que hacer y que no como en los escuadrones shinigamis, donde pueda estar solo yo y no tenga que preocuparme por aparentar ser quien no soy- contó con un par de lagrimas cayendo por sus ojos. Nunca había visto esta faceta de Kaoru

-Pero... en la Sociedad de Almas no tendrías que aparentar... - iba a seguir hablando pero me interrumpió.

-Si, si debería. Porque quiera o no también soy humano- dijo alzándome la voz -Yo no pertenezco a ninguno de estos mundos... - su voz ahora era la de antes -Es por eso que... mi sueño es vivir en una estrella, lejos de todos, crear mi propio planeta. Donde no deba aparentar nada- dijo con dolor en su voz.

-Conmigo no debes aparentar- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa. El abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego sonrió.

-Siempre me considere alguien... ¿como explicártelo?- tenia mueca pensativa.

-Alguien de espíritu indomable- complete yo, a lo que el me miro sorprendido. Y luego sonrío -Siempre te vi así, aunque no lo parezca mas irrespetuoso y busca pleitos que Sora, claro que a tu manera y muuuuuuy disimuladamente- dije con una pequeña risa.

-Exacto. Nadie me manda y como dije, no me gusta que me digan que hacer y que no, solo se lo perdono a Shoryu porque es mi mejor amigo y porque sus planes son excelentes. Soy indomable- sonrió con malicia, cosa que no entendí -¿Serias capas de detenerme ahora?- pregunto con una voz extraña, una mezcla de malicia y diversión. Me sonroje al notar sus intenciones. El comenzó a acercarse.

-No lo se- susurre. Cualquiera estaría incomodo en esta situación... pero yo me sentía como en un trance. Me sentía... ¡¿CORRESPONDIDA?! ¡SI! me sentía correspondida. Y el cada vez se acercaba más -¿Soy capas?- pregunte cuando el ya estaba a centímetros de mi, mi respiración estaba agitada.

-No lo eres- susurro sobre mis labios, para luego estampar su boca contra la mía. El beso no era dulce como cualquiera lo esperaría viniendo de unos niños. Por el contrario. Era desesperado y he de confesar que yo me sentía ansiosa de más. Nos besamos durante 2 minutos hasta que la falta de aire nos obligo a separarnos, de inmediato quise tomar aire pero Kaoru fue más rápido que yo y luego de tomar un gran y muy rápido respiro me arrodillo de forma brusca en el suelo presionando mis brazos con sus manos y volvió a atacar mis labios con mas fiereza. Me pareció que lo hizo con shumpo, no alcance a respirar para cuando el hizo todo eso. Yo sentía que me ahogaba por la falta de aire, pero no quería alejar su boca, además que no podría aunque quisiera, estaba utilizando mucha fuerza para que no me alejara y estaba segura que mis brazos quedarían marcados. Ya habían pasado un par de minutos y no nos separábamos. Kaoru aprovecho que me sostenía y me empujo contra el suelo sin ninguna delicadeza y sin dejar de besarme en ningún momento volteo su cuerpo quedando sobre mi, y todavía no soltaba mis brazos, por el contrario, los apretaba a tal punto que llegue a sentir un poco de dolor. Se separo de mis labios con un pequeño gruñido pero no se alejo de mi, y mientras yo buscaba aire en desesperados y pequeños suspiros el me daba pequeños picos sin parar, haciendo intervalos en mi respiración -Perdona... casi te ahogo- murmuro el sin dejar de besarme. Estaba segura que mi cara era color escarlata.

-E... esta b... bien- dije entrecortadamente por sus besos y la falta de aire en mis pulmones.

-Ya debemos irnos- murmuro rápidamente para volver a besarme.

-S-si- conteste atontada por sus besos que no cesaban. El siguió besándome y cada vez apretaba mas mis brazos -Para- le pedí en un suspiro pero el me ignoro. "Indomable" fue lo que vino a mi cabeza -Por favor- le rogué pero aun así seguía correspondiendo a sus besos, le seguí rogando, él en respuesta a mis suplicas me mordió los labios con bastante fuerza -si sigues... no querré que nos vallamos- dije como si eso fuera algo malo. El volvió a morder mis labios y me beso esta ves como los 2 primeros, era largo y desesperado. Santo cielo... ¿por que nadie me dijo que los besos eran tan adictivos?

-Que esto no cambie nada- me pidió cuando nos separamos a mitad del beso para después continuarlo. Y yo asentí mientras no podía dejar de pensar en que quería que siguiera besándome así -Que bien... ya me estaba preparando para intentar convencerte- me dijo. Tenía la intención de responder pero el apretó mis brazos muy fuerte, y se que lo hizo intencionalmente, haciendo que me quejara un poco por el dolor, y el aprovecho eso para meter su lengua en mi boca sin previo aviso, lo que provoco que suspirara, esto hacía mucho mejor el beso. Yo ya me había quedado sin aire nuevamente y el no parecía querer parar.

-Espera- dijo haciendo un poco de fuerza para quitar sus labios un poco y poder respirar, pero no duro ni 2 milésimas de segundo para que el volviera a pegarse a mi. De verdad que me encantaba que fuera así, me encanta que me ignore y haga lo que el quiera -Para- pedí separándole de nuevo, aunque mi voz decía lo contrario. Esta vez el pareció disfrutar de mi ruego -Espe... - callo mi suplica metiendo directamente su lengua en mi boca y ¡¿QUE VA?! que tardara lo que quisiera pues yo ya me había rendido. Tal vez estemos alrededor de las 02:40 de la mañana pero no me importaba. Casi no podía pensar en nada. Pero sabía que debíamos volver si no queríamos que nos fueran a buscar -Ya... - corte el beso pero el continuo -debemos- dije cuando me separe otra vez -volver- finalice. El dejo mis labios y yo respire todo el aire que me fue posible, Kaoru también comenzó a respirar buscando aire.

-Prométeme que todo va a seguir igual Honoka- exigió el en un susurro que sonaba a advertencia.

-Lo prometo- dije jadeando. Ustedes se preguntaran ¿Eso es posible seguir con una amistad luego de darse semejantes besos? pues yo se que lo es. Porque siempre hemos compartido todo como los mejores amigos que somos ¿porque no también nuestro primer beso y algunos más? -Todo sera como siempre- asegure. El se levanto de encima mio y me tendió su mano izquierda, la tome con mi mano izquierda y el me ayudo a pararme, pero uso demasiada fuerza (a propósito otra vez) lo que provoco que me fuera contra su pecho. Levante mi rostro para replicarle cuando el volvió a empujar de mi brazo contra el y hacia arriba haciendo que me parara de puntitas y fuera directo a sus labios. Si soltarme el brazo izquierdo y manteniendo lo bien alto, me tomo de la cintura y me pego a el. Comenzó un beso demandante donde sus labio le exigían a los míos ir cada vez mas rápido. Su beso era furioso, y luego comenzó a abrir la boca bien grande, haciendo que mis labios quedaran dentro de su boca, donde comenzó a succionarlos sin piedad. Rayos, que bien se sentía, sentía como mis labios estaban a punto de estallar por la fuerza que usaba. Y comenzó a apretar mi muñeca y cintura.

-No quiero parar- murmuro el.

-Ni yo- dije en un jadeo antes de que el volviera a besarme. No separamos luego de unos minutos y el me soltó la muñeca. Apoye mi cabeza en su pecho con la respiración entrecortada -Esto es un desastre- murmure viendo a nuestro alrededor -tendré que comenzar a arreglar- dije separándome de el y comenzando a mover mis manos, haciendo que todo el paisaje volviera a la normalidad.

-Te lo dije... eres sombrosa- murmuro dándome un pequeño beso, pero me aleje luego de un rato.

-Debemos irnos y a este pasó amanecerá antes de que volvamos- dije con una sonrisa. El sonrió quizá pensando en esa posibilidad.

-No es mala idea- susurro el.

-Si lo es- dije riéndome un poco.

-Mañana en la sociedad de almas te mantendré conmigo hasta que yo quiera- me aseguro cruzándose de brazos -No me importa si nos vienen a buscar- me aclaro. Asentí y me di la vuelta para irme, sin esperarlo ni siquiera, a propósito. Tomo mi muñeca derecha y me empujo de forma brusca hacia atrás, haciendo que mi espalda chocara contra su duro pecho. Por todos lo cielos ¿como es que su forma de tratarme sin ningún tipo de delicadeza me gusta tanto? -Que mal educada, querer irte sin mi- se quejo susurrando en mi oreja. Sentí como mi cara se tornaba color rojo escarlata -Mañana te lo voy a cobrar. No te quepa duda- me amenazó, y yo estaba segura que lo haría.

-Pero hasta entonces- dije inocentemente como diciendo "Todavía falta así que estoy tranquila" mientras volteando el rostro para verlo con el gesto mas dulce del mundo.

-Es tarde. Aun así te arrepentirás. Mañana no te dejare respirar en toda la noche- dijo con tono maligno y resentido, su aliento en mi oído provoco que sintiera un escalofrío en todo mi cuerpo.

-Lo que digas- susurre atontada casi sin darme cuenta, y digo "Casi" por no decir QUE LO DIJE SIN LA MAS MÍNIMA PIZCA DE CONSENTIMIENTO. Sentí como el sonreía en mi oído y me soltaba. Me volteo y estampo sus labios contra los míos de forma dura pero rápida, habrá durado unos 5 segundos.

-Mañana- me dijo. Yo asentí sintiéndome en el cielo. Le bese la mejilla y me aleje con paso rápido con dirección a la casa, escuchando como el me seguía de lo más relajado. Al parecer acabo de entrar a una relación de ¿amigos con derecho a besos? esto me traerá problemas _ **.**_

 _ **(N.T: creo que me pasé un poco con los besos... hace poco me acorde que ellos eran unos niños (^ . ^') pasa que últimamente he estado leyendo EJEM... lemons y me dieron ganas de agregar uno a la historia. Luego me acorde que esta historia es A.T.P (Apta para Todo Publico) y que no podía. Pero me gusto esta escena así que no pienso borrarla. Jaja... inocentes los niños ¿no?)**_

Entramos tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y lo primero que hicimos fue ver la hora, 03:30 am. Kaoru se dirigió a su habitación. Y yo me dirigí a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua.

-¿Honoka?- escuche la voz de Sota tras de mi, haciendo que pegara un salto -¿que haces aquí?- me pregunto, parece que se había dormido hace mucho.

-E-es-es que- mi mente parecía estar en un fuerte bloqueo hasta que se me ocurrió una brillante idea ¡MENTIR CON LA VERDAD! -solo quería tomar un baso con agua- dije mientras me dirigía hacía la alacena para tomar 2 vasos. El pareció satisfecho con la respuesta.

-Yo me desperté porque sentí ruidos- murmuro el aunque me parece que esta mas dormido que despierto.

-Lo lamento- dije tendiéndole un vaso con agua. El tomo el vaso y se lo bebió todo de un trago.

-No te preocupes- me dijo el con una sonrisa a la cual correspondí.

-Bueno... creo que me iré a la cama Sota. Buenas noches- dije pero antes de voltear el me detuvo.

-Honoka... tienes los labios hinchados- dijo el con cara de "¿Que está pasando aquí?".

-No te preocupes Sota no es nada. Que descanses- dije evitando la mirada del pelinaranja. El me devolvió el saludo de buenas noches en un murmullo casi in-entendible. Al entrar a la habitación todas estaban durmiendo,o eso creía yo. Antes de acostarme Rika entro a la habitación

-Honoka yo... - trato de explicarse Rika pero levante una mano negando.

-No importa. Dejemos el tema por la paz- le pedí con una sonrisa. Pero algo me dijo que ella no me estaba escuchando. Los ojos de Rika miraron un punto fijo de mi cara... mis labios. Rika tomo rápidamente aire y lo soltó para luego comenzar a hablar.

-Honoka ¿que paso?- pregunto la de 12 años arrojándose a mi y tocando mis labios. Me queje un poco, ahora me dolían. Rika abrió los ojos como platos y alejo su mano de mis labios -¿Quien te beso así?- pregunto ella sorprendida.

-¿B-beso?- pregunte alejándome un pasó y tapando mis labios.

-Ahora que lo pienso te fuiste hac horas- dijo Rika -¿Adonde fuiste?- me pregunto -¿Abusaron de ti? ¡¿Pero que rayos pregunto?! mira tus labios por supuesto que se han aprovechado. Pero ¿quien? no es posible que haya sido ningún humano debió haber sido... - los ojos de Rika se abrieron tanto que pensé que se le iban a salir -ALGUNO DE LOS CHICOS- exclamo ella histérica -¿QUIEN FUE EL SALVAJE QUE TE DEJO LA BOCA ASÍ?- el tono de Rika comenzó a subir, ella se acerco a mi con shumpo y me levanto la manga de la torera viendo así mis brazos, que como yo pensé, tenia marcas rojas poniéndose moradas. Podría jurar que a Rika le iba a dar un patatús en cualquier momento, cosa que me pareció muy posible al ver como ella se tomaba el pecho y dejaba de respirar al ver las marcar de mis brazos. La vi tomando aire para gritar a lo que me apure a taparle la boca, haciendo que su grito quedara ahogado en mi palma.

-Rika calma nadie se aprovecho de mi- le dije a lo que ella se calmo y sentó en el piso. Yo solté su boca y me senté frente a ella.

-Mas vale tengas una buena explicación- me dijo con cara de circunstancia.

-Me fui de la casa en busca de algo que golpear para descargarme y resulto ser que Kaoru me había seguido. Me pregunto que era lo que me pasaba y si podía ayudarme. Le conteste que lo único que me ayudaría seria tumbar algunos árboles y el me dijo que lo hiciera, estaba muy enojada y lo hice, tumbe unos árboles, luego comenzamos a pelear y luego de eso le dije el problema que era que odiaba poder leer mentes. El me enseño que no debía odiar a una parte de mi misma, osea a alguno de mis poderes. Hablamos de nosotros por un largo rato y nos abrimos. El sufría casi tanto como yo por ser diferente a cada uno de los amigos que siempre hace aquí. Nos besamos y en ningún momento fue un beso tierno he inocente, fue lo opuesto, era un bárbaro besando y eso me encanto. No podía separarme de sus labios. Me dijo que seguiríamos siendo amigos como si nada, pero me dijo que mañana me haría quedarme con el todo lo que el quiera y que no me dejaría respirar con tantos besos- le conté a Rika pero ella parecía pensativa.

-¿Y tu crees que su relación podrá seguir como hasta ahora Honoka?- me pregunto preocupada.

-Seguro que si... creo... no lo se- dije a lo que Rika puso la cara que una madre le pone a su hija cuando esta comete una pequeña travesura que hace reír a todos, entre el regaño y el cariño. Rika cerro los ojos unos momentos y luego los abrió arrojándose sobre mi.

-Honoka- chillo en voz baja en mi oído -eso es tema de adultos. Y eso que tu eres tan inocente. ¡Por todos los cielos esto esta para escribir una novela!- me abrazó fuerte a lo que yo reí, de verdad que estaba emocionada.

-Pero no puedes decirle a nadie- le dije.

-¿Como?- me pregunto sin entender -¿porque no quieres que se enteren?- me pregunto.

-Lo que pasa es que... es muy vergonzoso- murmure escondiendo mi cabeza entre mis piernas.

-Vaya... aun después de que te hayan devorado así la boca sigues siendo igual de vergonzosa- dijo Rika viendo lo irónica de la situación -Oye ¿Dejaras que haga lo que quiera de ti como dijo mañana?- pregunto ella.

-Supongo... ¿si?- dije y ella me miro como si lo que preguntara fuera lo mas estúpido del mundo.

-Pues yo me negaría un poco al principio, ya sabes, para ver si hay algún tipo de castigo que en realidad de castigo no tiene nada y eso- dijo Rika.

-Rika... ¿que podría hacer? solo tenemos 9 años- dije alterada ¿en que rayos pensaba esta loca? creo que esta viendo muchas novelas.

-Si pero y si... - le tape la boca inmediatamente.

-¿Tu me quieres desmayar de la vergüenza?- le pregunte sintiendo como el corazón me iba a 3000/h.

-Okey ya- dijo ella calmándose.

-Tal vez necesite de tu ayuda por si me quieren ir a buscar- le dije.

-Pensé que no me lo pedirías. Con gusto- me dijo con una sonrisa. Nos fuimos a acostar y antes de quedarme dormida Rika hablo -¿Honoka?- pregunto a lo que yo respondí con un "Mmm" -Lo siento. Se que no fue tu culpa- murmuro ella.

-No te preocupes- respondí antes de quedarme sumergida en un profundo, muuuy profundo sueño.

POV Normal.

Todos se encontraban ya levantados a las 03:45 am, todos menos un par de niñas. Una pelinegra y una peliazul.

En la cocina con los adultos.

-Momo- dijo Karin tocando la mano de la nombrada -Hay algo que tenemos que decirte- dijo la pelinegra sería. Yuzu se acerco.

-¿Que ocurre chicas?- pregunto Momo preocupada.

-Es... con respecto al embarazo- dijo Yuzu.

-¿Que? ¿Hay algún problema?- pregunto la pelinegra tocando su vientre.

-Si... - dijo Karin, JInta se acero a Momo y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Bien. Uno de cada 3.000.000 de embarazos, más comúnmente en embarazos múltiples, suele ocurrir que uno de los 2 bebés, nace con una alta deficiencia en su sistema inmunologico, se vuelve propenso a enfermedades y su cuerpo es muy débil... - contó Yuzu.

-Un claro ejemplo sería el capitán Ukitake. Una... de tus niñas tiene esa deficiencia- dijo Karin muy lentamente, con el mayor tacto posible. Momo tardo varios minutos en reaccionar y Jinta se encontraba congelado.

-¿U-una de ellas podría... morir?- pregunto Momo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

-Siendo un alma, quizás podría sobrevivir. Pero no lo sabemos- dijo Yuzu con tono de disculpa.

-Y debido al problema de la pequeña, es posible que entres en muchos peligros de aborto donde probablemente la pierdas... a ella o a ambas. Además, he descubierto que la niña está ciega- dijo Karin. Momo se llevo sus palmas a su boca soltando unas varias lagrimas y negando con su cabeza.

-Esto no puede estar pasando- dijo Jinta cayendo sobre sus rodillas.

-Hey... ¡Hey!- dijo Yuzu suavemente, levantando la barbilla de Momo -No puedes rendirte ahora. Esa niña tiene que nacer, y tu te tienes que esforzar para ayudarla. Todo estará bien- aseguro la rubia cenizo.

-Yuzu tiene razón- apoyo Tatsuki poniéndose en pie -No es memento para estar deprimida, por el contrario, debes estar mas fuerte que nunca- dijo la pelinegra. Momo limpió sus lagrimas y asintió.

-Si... tienen razón- dijo con una sonrisa -No sería justo para ellas que yo me rindiera sin intentar- Momo frunció el ceño -Eso no es una opción- se negó.

-Así se habla mamá- dijo Shoryu entrando en la cocina, tenia marcas en las mejillas, revelando que había estado llorando -Además, no te olvides que tenemos a la capitana Unohana, Issane y mejor aún, a Honoka. Así no hay de que preocuparse. Con respecto a la ceguera, se que Honoka podrá con ello. Pero, pase lo que pase... no debemos perder la esperanza- sonrió.

 **Luego de unos minutos. Todos en el living.**

-Vaya... parecería que estaban hibernando- dijo Shoryu con los brazos cruzados viendo al par de monstruos despeinados que se asomaban a la cocina.

-¡Ya cara de piña no me molestes!- gruño Masaki de mal humor.

-¡Señorita! ¿que es esa manera de hablar?- reprendió Karin.

-Huy si, porque tu siempre fuiste tan respetuosa- dijo Jinta irónicamente.

-¡Ya cara de piña no me molestes!- gruño Karin haciendo que todos estallaran en carcajadas.

-Y tu te quejas- murmuro Masaki con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno, bueno par de brujas, vayan a peinarse que ya nos vamos- mando Tatsuki. Ya para cuando todos estuvieron listos, el seikaimon se abrió y la carrera por evitar que se los llevara el tren, literalmente, comenzó. Ya del otro lado, se encontraban en la nueva academia.

 _-A llegado el momento-_ dijeron todos los niños al mismo tiempo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

En fin. Hasta que termine. Este capitulo es en el que más me he tardado, perdón. La verdad no tengo mucho por escribir, a partir del próximo capitulo, oficialmente empiezo a redactar sus vidas en la academia.

Quiero saber algo; ¿Los hice llorar con la muerte momentánea de Kaoru? ¿Me salió bien dramático? Porque resulto ser que hoy mientras revisaba que todo el cap este mas o menos presentable, me largue a llorar con aquella drástica escena (La escuche con música y todo), se me caían los lagrimones, LO JURO. Entonces ¿Les gusto, no les gusto? sean sinceros.

Comenten, den sus opiniones que para mi son lo más importante.

¿Que parejas, o pareja, quieren que resalte en el siguiente capitulo?

¿Que quieren que ocurra?

Estoy 100% abierta a sus peticiones porque es lo que mas me gusta de escribir; complacerlos.

He sacado unas fotos que tienen mi idea de algunos personajes, pero no se si mostrarlas o dejar que ustedes imaginen las caras a gusto, así que mejor lo dejo a su elección, ¡Ustedes dirán!

¡Muchos besos!

Atte, para ustedes: Uzumaki Manaka-chan


	6. Dudas, enfermedades y serios problemas

Desde ya me disculpo por si alguna de ustedes, estimadas lectoras, sufre o tienen parientes o amigos que sufren por problemas parecidos a los que describo en mi historia. Juro que no lo digo con intenciones de burlarme ni tampoco los discrimino, pasa que me encanta ponerle el grama de ese tipo de enfermedades a mis historias (tengo varias guardadas pero solo he publicado esta). Es mas, no pongo el nombre de las enfermedades porque me hace sentir muy incomoda y supongo que a ustedes también. Si les molesta tienen total libertad de decírmelo y voy a tratar de arreglarlo. Pero aviso que ya tengo casi totalmente planeada la trama de la segunda parte de esta novela y la protagonista femenina tiene una enfermedad muy grave (la historia será dramática pero no en extremo como en "Bajo la misma estrella") y ya mejor me callo porque no quiero seguir divulgando "chismes" con todo esto aclarado quiero que ¡LEAN LA NOTA DEL FINAL! aviso ahora porque tengo la impresión que las notas del final son solo un calambre de dedos innecesario T o T.

 _-Hola-_ \- (Hablan mas de dos personajes o todos)

( **-Hola-** ) - (Pensamientos)

( **-Anónimo: hola-** ) - (Si no esta dentro de un dialogo seria así)

 ** _-Hola-_** \- (Hablan desde el otro lado del teléfono)

 ** _(N.T: hola)_** \- (Comentarios de la autora. Siempre entre paréntesis () y en negrita)

 _(Hola)_ \- (Aclaraciones en la historia, que NO son comentarios ni nada)

Advertencia: puede que en algunas ocasiones, se me pase una maldición o algo pero... comprendan. No puedo hacer esta historia con un vocabulario de una maestra jardinera, o de escuela. Espero no les moleste. Y si les molesta, pueden cambiarlo en su cabeza. Eso es todo.

 ** _Aclaro que estoy en contra del racismo y de la discriminación a las personas especiales, discapacitadas, ciegas, gordas o flacas. Les aviso para que sepan que si digo gordo, o el discapacitado, o cualquier cosa, no lo tomen como ofensa. Pues no lo digo de mala fe._**

 ** _Por cierto, los niños pueden hacer algunas cosas con sus zanpakuto sin necesidad de transformarse en shinigami._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _-Vaya... parecería que estaban hibernando- dijo Shoryu con los brazos cruzados viendo al par de monstruos despeinados que se asomaban a la cocina._

 _-¡Ya cara de piña no me molestes!- gruño Masaki de mal humor._

 _-¡Señorita! ¿que es esa manera de hablar?- reprendió Karin._

 _-Huy si, hablo la señorita mas bien hablada de Karakura- dijo Jinta irónicamente._

 _-¡Ya cara de piña no me molestes!- gruño Karin haciendo que todos estallaran en carcajadas._

 _-Y tu te quejas- murmuro Masaki con el ceño fruncido._

 _-Bueno, bueno par de brujas, vayan a peinarse que ya nos vamos- mando Tatsuki. Ya para cuando todos estuvieron listos, el seikaimon se abrió y la carrera por evitar que se los llevara el tren, literalmente, comenzó. Ya del otro lado, se encontraban en la nueva academia._

 _-A llegado el momento- dijeron todos los niños al mismo tiempo._

 **POV Normal.**

 ** _(N.T: tengo la sensación que ignoraron la nota del principio - . - así que aviso ¡LEAN LA NOTA DEL FINAL!)_**

Tras estas últimas palabras dichas, los 14 chicos s abrieron paso a la entrada de la academia. Al entrar, se encontraron con Matsumoto quien los estaba esperando.

-¡Hola chicos!- dijo emocionada Rangiku abrazándolos a todos juntos.

-Rangiku-sensei; estamos en la academia- dijo Yoko. Rangiku río nerviosa y los soltó.

-Tienes razón- dijo ella -Pero es la costumbre- dijo con voz nostálgica.

-Pues tendrás que desacostumbrarte- dijo Tadase cruzando sus brazos. Rangiku bajo la cabeza con desanimo y asintió.

-Si señor- dijo la pelinaranja mayor con tono de niña de kinder regañada. A todos (menos a Tadase) les cayo una inmensa gota por su cabeza con tal escena; un alumno diciendo a su maestra que se comportara como se debe ¡ERA EL COLMO!.

-Ahora que lo pienso ¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto Masaki mas por obligación que por interés, su ceño estaba fruncido.

-¿Masaki se levanto de mal humor?- pregunto Rangiku en el oído de Serika, esta asintió -Entonces será mejor que nadie la haga enfadar hoy- murmuro Matsumoto -¿puedo encargártela?- le pregunto a la pequeña pelinaranja.

-De ninguna manera- se negó Serika -La última vez que me encargue de Masaki cuando estaba de mal humor, tenía mi cabello mas largo que el de Rika- dijo la pelinaranja poniéndose de costado y mostrandole a Rangiku su cabello hasta un poco más de media espalda _**(N.T: Rika tiene el cabello hasta las caderas)**_. Una gota cayo por la cabeza de Rangiku, que tenía una sonrisita nerviosa -Me niego- sentenció de brazos cruzados Serika.

-De acuerdo. Solo espero que no corra sangre- susurro Matsumoto -Bien, vine para darles sus itinerarios y además a decirles que mi clase empieza en 2 horas y media. Tienen una hora y media para dormir, a las 05:00 am se habré la cafetería para desayunar y a las 06:00 am comienza mi clase. Así que ¿recuerdan en donde están sus habitaciones?- pregunto la rubia y todos asintieron -Muy bien entonces a la cama- ordeno la rubia soltando un bostezo y picándose un ojo -Yo también me iré a acostar- murmuro.

-No se diga más- dijo Masaki usando shumpo para llegar a su habitación.

-Y ¿donde están los uniformes?- pregunto Maru.

-Logre convencer al viejo Yamamoto para que quitara aquellos horrendos uniformes, pueden ir vestidos como se les de la gana, pero para mi clase debe ser ropa cómoda para luchar, técnicamente como se visten siempre - hablo la mayor con voz somnolienta y moviendo su mano de arriba a abajo restando importancia al tema - Bien, nos vemos en 2 horas y algo- se despidió. Todos los demás se fueron a acostar cada uno en sus habitaciones.

 **A eso de las 5 de a mañana, sonó una especie de alarma que anunciaba la hora del desayuno.**

-¡APAGUEN ESA COSA INFERNAL!- grito Masaki levantándose de golpe. La pelinegra de ojos esmeraldas salio de la habitación y allí vio la alarma, salto quedando a la altura del maldito aparto, y de una patada estuvo a punto de destruir por siempre esa monstruosidad, pero una mano sostuvo su pie.

-No- dijo firme la voz de cierto peliblanco.

-No molestes- dijo Masaki alzando su otro pie y golpeando las costillas izquierdas de su hermano. Kaoru cayo al suelo de pie, Masaki no había utilizado suficiente fuerza para dañarlo en lo mas mínimo, pero si para empujarlo. La pelinegra cayo frente a su hermano, pasando a su lado e ignorándolo completamente, entro en su habitación dando un fuerte portazo.

-Diablos, este será un día duro- dijo Kaoru para si rascando su nuca.

 **En el comedor. (05:15 am)**

-Hola Maru- saludo efusiva Yoko tras la mini-Rukia, que salto del susto con una gritito -Oye calma, soy yo- dijo la peli-marrón alzando sus manos.

-Lo siento... estoy algo alterada- se explico la pelinegra.

-¿Que paso?- pregunto preocupada la oji-ámbar.

-Estoy algo alterada. Masaki dio un fuerte portazo en la mañana que hizo que me aferrara al techo tal cual gato- contó con pesar. Yoko soltó una carcajada.

-Wow, así que ese fue el temblor que se sintió por mi habitación, creí que era una bomba o algo (Yoko habla enserio). Vaya manera de despertar. Tendremos un día movidito ¿he?- rió la peli-marrón. Para Yoko, no había cosa mas divertida que Masaki en unos de sus días de mal humor, muchas veces la molestaba con tal de divertirse un rato.

-Y que lo digas. Kaoru me contó que ya lo golpeo- dijo Maru. Las chicas eligieron sus comidas, Yoko un jugo de naranja y unos pastelillos de crema, mientras que Maru se eligió un te negro con 2 generosos trozos de pastel de manzana. Las niñas deambularon con su desayuno hasta que vieron una mesa libre en la cual se sentaron. Al rato, llegaron Sora y Tora, ambos con sus desayunos. Tora se sentó junto a Maru y Sora junto a Yoko, con el tiempo, llego Shoryu con Kaoru y Yusura, Pronto llego Honoka y en su espalda se encontraba un profundamente dormido Toranousuke.

-Tora ayúdame- pidió Honoka con una sonrisa, el pelinegro se levanto y tomo a su rubio hermano en brazos.

-Vamos tigrrillo, despierta- dijo Tora de forma cariñosa, el pequeño rubio solo abrió los ojos y Tora lo sentó junto a Yusura. Toranousuke termino apoyándose sobre su mejor amiga, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa tierna. Luego llegaron las mellizas; todos pasaron un rato hablando y llegaron Sota y Tadase. Sota se sentó junto a Serika y los únicos lugares que restaban eran junto a Rika o junto a Toranousuke, el rubio estuvo tentado a sentarse junto la peliazul pero luego recordó que se estaban ignorando, por lo que se sentó junto al otro rubio del grupo. Esto le enervo la sangre a la peliazul de largo cabello ( **-Rika: si así lo quiere, así lo tendrá-)** pensó la peliazul restando le importancia al tema. Al rato vieron como Masaki entraba por la puerta con el ceño profundamente fruncido y vestida como siempre, musculosa rojo sangre, short de jean negro hasta un cuarto de muslo, sandalias ninja negras y finos guantes de cuero negro que separaban y dejaban al descubierto sus dedos. Su cabello se encontraba recogido en una trenza sobre su hombro izquierdo, lo cual permitía que se viera el kanji del número 10 en su espalda. La pelinegra se dirigió a buscar su desayuno, se eligió un leche con chocolate bien fría, sin azúcar y 5 pastelillos de vainilla y crema, junto con un par de galletas de manzana verde; ya lista su elección de desayuno, Masaki se dirigió a la mesa con sus amigos, pero de camino...

-Vaya... si sigues así vas a engordar princesita- murmuro una chillona e irritante voz. El ceño de Masaki se hundió aun más -Y te saldrán arrugas- agregó Mei con burla.

-En primer lugar, yo no necesito hacer una dieta de chica con anorexia como tu para estar delgada. Yo no engordo no importa cuanto coma, y me quedo corta al decir que como mucho, pero aunque engordara, mi panza bajaría con el entrenamiento que siempre hago, porque, a diferencia de ti, yo entreno día y noche mejorando mis habilidades, no cuidando mi cabello, encremandome la cara y comiendo un par de semillas por día para estar flaca y verme bien- el tono de Masaki era agresivo y todos los chicos se pararon de su lugar (Yoko sonriendo de oreja a oreja) a sabiendas de que si Mei volvía a abrir la boca, se quedaría sin dientes.

-¡No tengo anorexia!- grito ofendida la rubia. Masaki bajo su mirada a la bandeja de Mei, la cual tenía una diminuta caja de cartón que decía _Light_ de frutas y solo un cuarto de manzana. Mei al ver como Masaki observaba su bandeja, se sonrojo de la vergüenza.

-¿Y eso quien te lo cree?- pregunto burlona la pelinegra.

-Ya cállate- chillo Mei dejando en su mesa su bandeja. Todos los chicos habían dejado de hablar y les prestaban atención, después de todo, Mei había parado a Masaki justo en el centro del comedor, donde se encontraba su mesa (la de la rubia), para buscar pelea. La mano de Mei fue tomando impulso para golpear a Masaki, pero momentos antes de impactar la mejilla de la pelinegra, la muñeca de la rubia fue sostenido por la de Masaki -¡Ya suéltame!- exigió Mei.

-Como usted diga mi reina- dijo irónicamente Masaki, soltando bruscamente la mano de la rubia y haciendo que cayera de espaldas.

-¿Como te atreves?- pregunto a gritos una histérica Mei. Todos se juntaron alrededor de ellas.

\- ... - Masaki soltó un pequeño grito y se tomo la cabeza -Ya deja de gritar- pidió la pelinegra. Y es que siempre pasaba lo mismo, cuando Masaki pasaba por días de mucho estrés, llegaba un momento en el que todas esas emociones comprimidas explotaban con un día de intensó (y muy peligroso) mal humor y dolores de cabeza ( **-Mei: ¿así que te duele la cabeza?-** ) pensó malévola la rubia.

-Hay querida- dijo Mei casi gritando -¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto la rubia con falsa preocupación chillando aún mas. Fue entonces cuando Masaki soltó su cabeza y levanto la mirada.

-No merece la pena gastar mi saliva contigo- dijo la pelinegra con los ojos llorosos pero voz dura -Solo sabes pelear, no tienes nada mejor que hacer. Dedica el tiempo que malgastas en llamar la atención, para entrenar y volverte más fuerte. Y ustedes, dediquen el tiempo que malgastan cuchicheando y escuchando conversaciones ajenas, en buscarse una vida propia- dijo Masaki con la paciencia que en realidad no tenía.

-¿Pero quien rayos te piensas que eres para mandarnos?- pregunto Mei sintiéndose poderosa por como los demás le alentaban diciendo que tenía razón. Pero Masaki parecía ajena a todo, su cabeza estaba ladeada y su mirada perdida.

-Esta en su mundo interno- murmuro Yoko, los demás asintieron.

-¿Pero que rayos te pasa? ¿ya tienes miedo?- pregunto Mei orgullosa. Todos comenzaron a reír. La rubia tomo a la oji-esmeralda de los cabellos y la dejo arrodillada aun tirando cruelmente de su cuero cabelludo -Hasta aquí ha llegado la niña que se pasa día y noche entrenando ¿verdad?- dijo irónicamente la rubia. Todos rieron con burla.

-¡Para imbécil!- grito Maru a punto de interferir, pero Kaoru la tomo del brazo.

-En este momento ya no podremos hacer nada. Ella se gano lo que le está por ocurrir. Y no es como si quisiera parar a mi hermana tampoco- murmuro Kaoru. Maru asintió.

-Al final solo eres una charlatana- se burlo Mei. Fue en ese momento en que Masaki reacciono y rápidamente entendió la situación. La pelinegra tomo la muñeca de la rubia y esta se congelo, el ambiente comenzó a helarse y los dientes de varios (especialmente los de estilo fuego) comenzaron a tiritar.

-Escúchame maldita. No estoy de humor, trate de ser racional y paciente contigo para ahorrarme los problemas, pero se ve que contigo no se puede estar sin perder la cabeza ¿Querías pelea? eso tendrás- el tono de Masaki hizo que Mei sintiera horror.

-E-e-espera, solo e-era un juego- dijo Mei.

-No tienes idea de lo mucho que me enfermas- grito Masaki con tono de estar harta -Acepta las consecuencias de tus actos en lugar de rogar por la misericordia que tu no mostrarías ¿Es que no tienes orgullo, honor?- Masaki estaba llorando del fuerte dolor en su cabeza. Rabia, rabia era lo que sentía Masaki -Para mi no hay nada más triste que ver que existe la gente como tu- dijo Masaki soltándola.

-Sucia basura ¡¿Como te atreves?!- grito Mei furiosa -Te reto a una batalla, fuego contra hielo. Veremos si en verdad eres digna de ser llamada _"Maestra"_ \- la furia era evidente tras esas palabras.

-¿Pero de que hablas?- pregunto la pelinegra sin entender. La furia se hizo mas evidente en las facciones de la rubia.

-Mei, recuerda que ella en su vida a escuchado todos los chismes y rumores sobre la _"Maestra de los ejemplares"_ y el _"Profesor de los invencibles"_ - **_(N.T: si, ya se ¡APESTO PARA LOS APODOS! no me lancen muchas piedras)_** dijo Candela, una niña con padres shinigamis americanos.

-Ja, pues entonces te lo diré. Desde hace 5 años, se extendieron rumores sobre unos pequeños de 3, casi 4 años de edad que entrenaban a los shinigamis de la décima y convirtieron a la división 10 en la segunda mejor de la Sociedad de Almas. Y ustedes par de engreídos ni enterados de lo famosos que son, ¿y porque a ustedes? ¡NO ES COMO SI SE LO MERECIERAN!- chillo como si todo el mundo estuviese de cabeza -Es inconcebible- la rubia estaba histérica y Masaki luchaba por contener la risa al igual que sus amigos del grupo -Y para completar el combo, consiguieron sus bankai. Es por eso que quiero una pelea, si venzo a alguno de ustedes conseguiré un apodo grandioso y todos tendrán que reconocer que soy la mejor- la rubia se encontraba obsesionada por ser reconocida.

-Si quieres un apodo, ¿que te parece princesa de las maníacas?- pregunto Maru con media sonrisa.

-Escucha Mei- hablo Kaoru -Es como dijiste. Desde nuestros 4 años nosotros entrenamos a los shinigamis de la 10° división, y desde entonces que somos la mejor división luego de la 1°. Entiende que si peleas con mi hermana, solo te humillaras. Además que saldrás lastimada debido a que ella no es la Masaki de siempre. Hoy es un día un tanto delicado para ella, ya que se encuentra descargando su estrés, así que por favor se inteligente y aléjate de esto, enserio, hoy no te tendrá compasión, Masaki te destruirá- pedía Kaoru con una voz inusualmente amigable.

-No, yo quiero una batalla- dijo Mei sacando su zanpakuto de su funda. En ese momento la campana que indicaba la hora de la clase de Matsumoto sonó.

-Mierda ¿vez lo que hiciste? ahora no pude desayunar y tenemos que ir a la clase, espero que estés feliz- murmuro Masaki yendo donde sus amigos, quienes sentían gran alivio, Mei fue literalmente _"Salvada por la campana"_. Llegando a la clase, la cual era en un inmenso salón donde podían sacar el techo...

-Bienvenidos niños- dijo Rangiku entrando al lugar viéndolos a todos -Bien. He decidido que hoy aremos combates con sus shikai activados, quiero evaluar el poder de cada uno. Y también quiero anunciar que el día de las presentaciones, cree unos apodos para algunos de ustedes... - todos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos emocionados por saber si les había tocado algún apodo -Bien, los apodos están en la tabla que se encuentra contra la pared- dijo Matsumoto y todos fueron corriendo a ver la tabla, menos el pequeño grupo.

-Tsk... son unos idiotas, se emocionan por unos estúpidos apodos creados por una efusiva sensei loca de pechos grandes- murmuro Masaki, quien estaba de brazos cruzados apoyada en un muro. haciendo que a todos les cayera una gota por la cabeza ( **-Todos los niños del grupo: este no será un día sencillo. Y pensar que ella sería la primera en ir a ver-** )

-Ya quietos. Leeré en voz alta los apodos, presten atención para cuando llegue el mio- dijo Mei con el ego por las nubes al pensar en que así todos la reconocerían -Bien, aquí va: _"Kaoru Hitsugaya: Rey del invierno-_ Kaoru se puso a toser al escuchar su nombre y fulmino a Rangiku con la mirada, quien solo lo saludo con la mano _-Masaki Hitsugaya: Reina de la helada o Fantasma de las nieves-_ Masaki gruño ante esto _-Sota Kurosaki: Amo de las sombras. Tadase Kurosaki: Rey de los sueños y pesadillas. Maru Kurosaki: Bailarina del viento. Sora Abarai: corazón de fuego (todas suspiraron enamoradas ante esto). Honoka Tsumugiya: estrella del oriente-_ Honoka se sonrojo _-Yoko Tsumugiya: Reina del mar. Tora Tsumugiya: colmillo de flama. Shoryu Hanakari: Búho negro. Serika Ishida: Ilusión de la muerte. Rika Ishida: Espíritu floral"_ \- las manos de Mei se apretaron en el papel -Son todos- murmuro entre dientes la rubia.

-También tengo unos para ustedes, solo espero a que obtengan el bankai para tener una excusa para dárselos, no se preocupen- dijo Matsumoto al oído de Yusura y Toranousuke.

-¿Una excusa porque?- pregunto Toranousuke.

-¡Matsumoto-Sensei! - chillo Mei.

-Por eso- respondió Rangiku con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Porque solo ellos tienen apodos? ¿Porque YO no tengo uno?- preguntaba a los gritos la rubia.

-Los apodos los escogí para ellos porque ellos despertaron sus bankai- respondió con simpleza y desgano la sensei, haciendo dar cuenta a Yusura y Toranousuke el porque de que no haya revelado el apodo de ellos 2 -Bien. Los combates comenzaran según muestre esa pantalla- dicho esto todos se fueron a sentar a las gradas, nuestro grupo favorito en el centro y manteniendo a los demás apartados por la oscura aura peligrosa de Masaki -Y la pantalla dice que la pelea sera entre (ruiditos de maquina, piricucu, piricucu) Honoka y Biwako. Se vale lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, con zanpakuto, kido o lo que se les ocurra- dijo efusiva como siempre la de ojos celestes casi grises.

-Honoka, ahora no es como antes, si tienes oportunidad la derrotas ¿ok?- dijo Kaoru, Honoka asintió con una sonrisa.

-Digan sus tipos de zanpakuto- ordeno Rangiku.

-Ilusión- respondió confiada Biwako, Masaki soltó una media sonrisa y sus ojos se cerraron (- **Masaki: no obtendrá nada de Honoka con una ilusión. La pobre ya perdió la batalla-** )

-Estelar- dijo con una sonrisa amable la peliazul.

-Honoka- llamo Masaki captando la atención de todos, la pelinegra se levanto y puso una mano sobre su cadera -Ya tienes la batalla ganada, dame un espectáculo amiga- Masaki le guiño el ojo y Honoka sonrió asintiendo con un _"Si"_. La mandíbula de Biwako casi se desencaja al escuchar esas palabras que le hicieron hervir la sangre.

-No lograras salir de mi ilusión, te lo aseguro- dijo con sorna la chica peli-café con enojo.

-En realidad, tu no lograras hacerla entrar- dijo Kaoru.

-¡Comiencen!- ordeno Matsumoto. Honoka se quedo con los brazos cruzados tras su espalda esperando a que Biwako atacara. Como era de esperarse Honoka acabo ganando al poco rato debido a que su capacidad de ver a través de las mentiras la vuelve incapaz de caer en una ilusión. Y así, fueron pasando uno tras unos hasta que ya todos habían sido vencidos por sus chicos.

-Vaya eso fue... rápido- dijo Rangiku ( **-Rangiku: esperaba que por lo menos dieran una buena batalla para ellos. Pero esos ataques ellos los aprendieron a sus 2 años-** ) Solo faltaban un par mas. Masaki y Mei... -Último combate- murmuro Rangiku.

-Incendia todo a tu paso... Fuka- llamo Mei (tiene la hoja normal de una katana cualquiera y el mango es color gris). Masaki sonrió y tomo el mango blanco con incrustanciaciones de hielo turquesa en forma de diamantes de Yukihime (tiene la funda de su zanpakuto en una especie de cinturón, no sabría explicarlo bien. Masaki siempre tiene su shikai activado), y lentamente la saco dejando relucir así una hoja (que igual que como la de Yusura) parecía estar echa de miles de millones de estrellas (del tamaño de cabezas de alfiler) blancas con un leve tono de celeste, alrededor de la hoja, giran 8 copos de nieve **_(N.T: a distintas distancias y posiciones ¿entienden?)_** como si fueran planetas alrededor del sol, que vendría a ser la hoja. Cuando Masaki movió su zanpakuto y la luz le dio, la hoja se volvió levemente mas oscura o clara, depende de donde la veas -¡Mira eso!- chillo furiosa -Hasta tu zanpakuto es más hermosa ¡DEBERÍA SER MÍA!- refunfuño la rubia muerta de los celos, todos estaban callados, la mayoría pensaba que ella (Mei) tenía razón (exceptuando la parte en donde dijo que la zanpakuto de Masaki debía ser suya claro), ellos (nuestro amado _**(N.T: espero...)** _ grupo) tenían unas zanpakuto hermosas, un apodo por el cual ser reconocidos y las mejores habitaciones de la academia, era injusto.

-No es mi culpa que yo tenga a Yukihime, lo sabes- dijo Masaki con el ceño fruncido y luego se arrepintió de decir su nombre, pues tras esas palabras Mei enloqueció aun más.

-¡Tu zanpakuto es una princesa, es el colmo!- dijo la rubia desesperada -Maldita ¿Porque lo tienes todo, porque todos ustedes lo tienen todo?- pregunto la rubia haciendo que la hoja de su zanpakuto se prendiera en llamas.

-No entiendo cual es tu maldito problema con nosotros- dijo Masaki exasperada.

-Eso ya no importa- grito Mei abalanzándose sobre la pelinegra, quien la esquivo haciéndose a un lado y viendo a su _"oponente"_ como a quien tiene 3 cabezas, guardando su zanpakuto. Mei se dio a vuelta y torpemente intento rasgar a Masaki con su zanpakuto, las llamas cada vez eran mas descontroladas.

-Mei ¡¿HACE CUANTO DESPERTASTE EL SHIKAI?!- pregunto Masaki preocupada esquivando a la rubia que peleaba como si estuviera ciega.

-No te importa- chillo la rubia, Masaki seguía esquivando los ataques carentes de técnica de ella (de Mei).

-Mei las zanpakuto de fuego deben aprender a ser dominadas. No puedes pelear con alguien seriamente si no conoces tu propio estilo de batalla, podrías salir muy lastimada y herir a inocentes ¡ES MUY PELIGROSO!- le repetía la pelinegra pero la rubia no conseguía entrar en razón.

-No intentes enseñarme, no eres mejor que yo- Masaki iba a hablar pero Mei la interrumpió -¡Pelea de verdad Masaki, no me subestimes!- el enojo en Masaki se elevaba cada vez más pero también su preocupación. Mei soltó un fuerte grito de rabia y una inmensa ola de fuego se esparció en todas direcciones, Kaoru logro cubrir a todos con su nieve y protegerlos, a su paso, también absorbiendo el poder de la rubia.

 **Masaki POV.**

-Mei... - ella volvió a exigirme pelea, esto me preocupaba, las llamas se estaban alzando demasiado. De pronto, algo así como... ¿como explicarlo? comencé a escuchar hondas sonoras dentro de mi cuerpo, escuchar como cuando estas en una cueva y el sonido de tu aliento retumba por todos lados e incluso sientes las vibraciones.

 _-¡Ayúdame!-_ escuche la voz de una extraña en mi cabeza, era dulce y delicada, sonaba como si estuviera sufriendo _-Detén esta locura, Mei no me escucha-_ entonces esa... ¡Esa era la zanpakuto de Mei!.

 _-Lo haré-_ dije alterada.

 _-Me duele-_ lloriqueaba la vocesita que cada vez sonaba más apagada.

 _-¿Que cosa? ¿que ocurre?-_ pregunte intentando saber si podía ayudarla.

 _-Ella no sabe como manejarme, me despertó una semana antes de que las clases comenzaran. Ni siquiera puede escucharme, esta en peligro-_ dijo desesperada.

 _-¿Entonces como te escucho decirle tu nombre?-_ esto era inaudito.

 _-Yo no se lo dije, jamás hemos hablado, solo lo adivino-_ respondió ella.

 _-¿Como es posible que puedas estar hablando conmigo?- pregunte._

 _-Solo te vi en mi mundo, te conectaste conmigo, no lo se-_ respondió.

- _Fuka-_ la llame recordando el nombre que dijo Mei antes de comenzarla batalla, pero...

 _-Salva a Mei-_ pidió antes de que su voz desapareciera por completo.

-Mei ¡Ya para!- le grite a la rubia pero ella solo continuaba atacándome -Yoko, apaga las llamas de alrededor- pedí en un grito y ella junto con otra chica como de 15 años comenzaron a apagar el fuego -Mei, estas lastimando a tu zanpakuto- en uno de sus arrebatados ataques me rasgó el brazo.

-Como si tu pudieses saberlo. Saca a tu zanpakuto Masaki- y esto termino de hacerme explotar, tome a Yukihime y de un sablazo choque espadas con Mei. Yo no hacía ningún tipo de esfuerzo manteniendo firme mi katana con una mano, pero Mei se encontraba con el pulso temblando por la ira que la cegaba -Vamos, derrite su zanpakuto- exigió a Fuka, pero nada pasaba -Maldición, no me sirves de nada zanpakuto inútil- exclamo Mei echa una furia.

-Eso si que no te lo permito- le grite y de un solo movimiento hacia arriba su zanpakuto salio volando y la tome en el aire mientras ella caía al suelo, las llamas desaparecieron. Guarde a Yukihime en su funda y me acerque velozmente a Mei quien estaba sentada en el suelo aterrorizada, y con su propia zanpakuto, comencé a apretar su garganta -Escucha maldita desgraciada. Tienes suerte que una zanpakuto como Fuka te pertenezca, aquí la única inútil eres tu, que por no esperar a estar preparada decidiste solo decir nombre tras nombre, deshonrando a tu zanpakuto, hasta que al fin diste con el indicado. Eres una maldita loca psicópata necesitada de atención que solo busca lastimar a los demás. Te advertí que si no controlabas las llamas dañarías a alguien pero decidiste no escucharme por proteger el maldito orgullo que tu misma te dedicaste a destruir desde el momento en que le faltaste el respeto a tu zanpakuto diciendo que querías la mía, y lo peor fue cuando aseguraste que Fuka no te servía. Yo creo que fue Fuka la que cometió el terrible error de elegirte como su mentora, porque veo que no eres digna de ninguna zanpakuto. Nadie que ose decirle a su zanpakuto inservible es digno de ser un shinigami. Así que te diré esto, sal de esta academia antes de que te conviertas en comida de hollow, o aun peor, antes de que me saques tanto de mis casillas como para que te mate lentamente por una fuerte hipotermia que te hará suplicar que te atraviese aquel maldito y oscuro órgano al tu llamas corazón. Eres escoria y te diré algo más, deja de decir que los del rukongai son basura. Porque ellos viven con una sonrisa a pesar de que idiotas ignorantes como tu los pasan por encima; un niño o niña del rukongai, valoraría a su zanpakuto como a su mejor amiga, no como tu que en lugar de eso te encaprichas por querer lo que otros tienen. No me creo mejor que tu, yo soy mejor que tu, pero no por mi fuerza o por mi bankai, sino por mi corazón, el cual si es capas de pensar en los demás en lugar que en si mismo- todo eso le escupí (figurativamente) en la cara a Mei la cual se encontraba shockeada. Deje su zanpakuto sobre su regaso y me di la vuelta comenzando a caminar, pero recordé algo -Y lo que mas me duele... - dije en voz que parecía deslizarse, suave, triste y hasta rencorosa -Es que mientras tu lloriqueabas que tu zanpakuto era una inútil, ella me rogaba que te salvara y evitara que salgas herida- dije volteando mi rostro hacía ella permitiendo así que vea mis lagrimas. Mi dolor de cabeza era insoportable, y sentía nauseas...

-¿Que ella que... ?- pregunto Mei bajando su cabeza hacia su regaso.

-Lo mismo que oíste. Por alguna razón, pude conectarme con Fuka durante la pelea unilateral que comenzaste conmigo. Me decía que le dolía como la tratabas, me pedía sollozando que te salvara, que evitara que te hagas daño. Y tu mientras, decías que ella era inservible- esto último lo dije yendo donde la tía Rangiku -El dolor de cabeza y las nauseas me están matando, tampoco he comido en todo el día ¿Puedo irme?- pregunte. Ella asintió, comencé a ir hasta Kaoru pero sentía que el suelo se movía bajo mis pies. Para cuando casi había llegado a Kaoru mi vista se comenzó a nublar y sentía que flotaba. A unos cuantos pasos de llegar donde ellos, todo se volvió negro.

 **POV Normal.**

-Masaki- dijo Kaoru tomando a su hermana por los hombros.

-Esta agotada- dijo Maru con ternura.

-La llevare a su habitación- dijo Tadase tomando a Masaki como a una princesa con suma facilidad.

-Rika ¿Porque no ayudas a Tadase con Masaki? acomoda su cama, solo ayuda en lo que puedas- propuso Serika con sonrisa picara.

-Es una gran idea- apoyo Yoko, Honoka asintió, las 3 con sonrisas cómplices.

-E-esta bien... supongo- dijo Rika. Así, Tadase, Rika y Masaki fueron hacia la habitación de la pelinegra. Ya a medio camino.

-Oye... Rika- llamo Tadase. Ella lo ignoro -Rika... - pero la peliazul seguía sin prestarle atención.

 **Tadase POV.**

Mierda ¿Rika quiere que me enfade? ¿Es que acaso sigue molesta?. Ya lo entendí todo, y justo ahora que quiero acomodar las cosas resulta que ella sigue empeñándose en ignorarme. Pero si piensa que la voy a dejar así como así. Ja. Que equivocada que esta.

 ** _-Flash Back-_**

En la habitación de los chicos. (La noche anterior al regreso a la academia)

 _-Oye Tadase, ya estamos cansados de tanto misterio, dinos ¿que paso contigo y Rika?- pregunto Sota captando la atención de todos._

 _-Pues ¿Yo que se?- me quejo -Un día la beso y me responde, y al otro esta triste por nada y comienza a ignorarme. Y yo no me arrastraré por ella rogando su perdón. Ni que fuera mi padre- dije._

 _-¿La besaste?- pregunto Tora._

 _-Si. Pero luego se puso a actuar como estúpida- me queje._

 _-Lo que el rubio olvido mencionar, es que después de besar a Rika no paró de pensar en Honoka. Ella se sintió mal, como si solo fuera un juego y así es como comenzó todo esto del "¿Me ignoras? te ignoro" que en realidad solo Tadase esta jugando puesto que desde entonces esta al pendiente de cada músculo que Rika mueve. Y ella casi que ni sabe que Tadase sigue vivo- dijo Kaoru con tono de "No eres un Santo, cuenta toda la historia". Yo solo respondí con un "Tsk"._

 _-¿Mi hermana?- pregunt_ _o Tora sorprendido. El no es para nada celoso, no como yo con Maru al menos, esos dos piensan que no estoy enterado de que cada tanto se besuquean. Pero nunca tuve pruebas de eso como para tener una buena razón para matar a Tora, además que ahora soy yo quien se interesa en su hermana, supongo que no tengo de que quejarme._

 _-Eres un asalta-cunas hermanito, fijándote en una niña 4 años menor que tu. Nunca me lo habría esperado de ti- dijo Sota con los ojos bien abiertos._

 _-Osea que ¿solo por creer que estabas enamorado de Honoka, arruinaste tu relación con Rika? es lo más estúpido que he oído en mi vida- se burlo Sora._

 _-Concuerdo- dijo Shoryu._

 _-¿T-te... gusta, mi... hermana?- me preguntó Toranousuke con un tic en su ceja izquierda, que me hizo sentir un escalofrío -Sera mejor que te apresures con Rika. No te permitiré acercarte a MI hermana, hasta entonces- dijo decidido el pequeño rubio, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "MI". Una gota cruzo por mi cabeza._

 _-Tadase, yo creo que enserio deberías ir de rodillas a Rika para pedirle perdón- dijo Kaoru -_ _Después de todo, el idiota fuiste tu- me acusó. Entonces, escuchamos un ruido -Iré a ver- dijo Kaoru saliendo por esa puerta._

 ** _-Fin de Flash Back-_**

Llegamos al cuarto de Masaki y Rika comenzó a preparar bien la cama. Cuando termino yo recosté a mi prima en la cama y Rika la termino de acomodar. Al salir la llame de nuevo, pero volvió a ignorarme, y esto acabó con la paciencia de por si casi no tengo.

-Te estoy hablando- le dije volteándola. Ella puso rostro sorprendido. Tiro de su brazo pero no la deje escapar y arrastrándola, la lleve contra la pared.

-¿Pero que haces? ya suelta- se quejo ella.

-¿Porque diablos me ignoras?- le pregunte a gritos.

-¿De que te quejas? Tu estas haciendo lo mismo- contraataco ella y ¡Rayos! tenía razón.

-B-bueno... eso- intente decir.

-Ya suéltame- me interrumpió.

-No te voy a soltar- respondí firme.

-Entonces apresúrate a decirme que quieres para que pueda irme de una vez- su voz denotaba mucho enojo. Maldición ¡Si seguía enojada conmigo!.

-¿Y ahora porque me rechazas? ¿porque mierda no podemos estar bien?- ella enojada conmigo y yo aquí que en lugar de disculparme he intentar arreglarlo todo, estoy echando más leña al fuego gritándole.

-¿Que porque estoy enojada? Ja. Eres increíble- dijo indignada.

 _-Bien echo Tadase-_ me dijo mi zanpakuto. Ahora se burlaba de mi. Rika hizo fuerza y se escapo, comenzando a caminar a paso rápido hacía la clase de la tía Rangiku sin voltearme a ver.

 **POV Normal.**

-Wow, ya encontré la portada de la "Revista de chismes"- murmuro Matsumoto, quien estuvo grabándolos desde que salieron del cuarto de Masaki. Al principio solo se quiso asegurar que estuvieran bien, pero al ver como salían de cuarto con Tadase gritando, decidió que grabarlo estaría bien. Y vaya que tuvo razón -Bueno. Supongo que ya debo volver a dar mi clase. Así que sera mejor que me apresure... y lleve a Mei con el director para pedir permiso para darle clases particulares de meditación. El papeleo de las inscripciones y el reporte de fuerza promedio de cada uno y... ¡AGH! ¡¿Porque nadie me dijo que ser maestra sería tan difícil?! Tengo más papeleo del que tenía cuando era teniente de la 10° división. Y aquí no me puedo escapar porque no estoy con Toshiro. Y para colmo de los colmos, no me dejan beber hasta el fin de semana. Y a penas es el primer día- lloriqueaba la pelinaranja mientras iba encorvada y con los brazos colgando hasta el salón de su clase.

Después la clase de Rangiku y la de historia humana. (Las clases duran 2 horas cada una) hay un descanso de 30 minutos luego de cada clase (Significa que son las 10:30 am).

Masaki despertó con el sonido de la campana con un dolor de cabeza que supera al de una fuerte resaca del mismísimo capitán Kyoraku. La pelinegra salió de su cuarto directo al comedor.

-Rayos. Ha este paso mi cabeza va a explotar- se quejo Masaki, al tiempo que se escucho un _"Ghrrr"_ -Y mi estomago en cualquier momento se comerá a si mismo si no lo lleno con algo- cómicas lagrimitas estaban acumuladas en las orillas de sus ojos y sus labios formaban un adorable puchero.

De camino a la cafetería, la pelinegra vio a una hermosa niña de piel blanco leche y ojos y cabellos negros carbón rodeada de chicos que le daban cartas y regalos, vestía como una "Loli gótica", pero de igual forma se veía amable y agradecía con una sonrisa todos los obsequios. Pero había algo en esa sonrisa, se veía falsa, no en el sentido de falsa como Mei, sino falsa como si en realidad lo único que quisiera hacer fuera llorar, era una sonrisa que intentaba ocultar muchos sentimientos acumulados.

 **Masaki POV.**

-Nunca la había visto antes- me dije a mi misma. De pronto la niña me vio y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Pidió disculpas y salio corriendo con todos los regalos en sus manos. Su cara se transformo a una de completo dolor, por lo que decidí seguirla.

Corrió hasta la azotea y yo fui detrás de ella. Cuando llegue a la puerta la encontré arrodillada llorando, me iba a acercar pero me detuve al ver como levantaba su cabeza al cielo y soltaba un grito desaforado que hizo que una fuerte tormenta se desatara en un diluvio impresionante. Estaba de perfil a mi, y pude ver que sus lagrimas, eran negras, como si llorara algo más que lagrimas. Se pasó las manos por sus mejillas manchando las de negro como si de maquillaje corrido se tratara, pero no era maquillaje. Se levanto quedando aun con la cara al cielo, sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas siendo lavadas por la lluvia y nuevamente manchadas por sus lagrimas. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y una música empezó a tocar, casi como si el viento trajera notas musicales desde muy lejos... ella comenzó a cantar. **_(N.T: la canción es "Niña" de la quinta estación_ ;D _)_**

 _Hay una niña sola en su habitación jugando con el aire  
y su imaginación, no comparte tesoros ni tampoco secretos  
su universo es grande mas que el mundo entero._

Ella ríe sin saber por que, ella habla sin saber por que,  
ella mira a su alrededor y no ve mas que dolor.

Niña que va ser de ti sin sueños que cumplir  
con tu vida no querrás seguir  
Niña que va ser de ti sin sueños que cumplir  
con tu vida no querrás seguir.

Cien noches de lagrimas y de fría oscuridad  
el calor mas cercano era el de la soledad tiene tanto miedo  
a que puedan entrar en su frágil burbuja de irrealidad.

 _Ella ríe sin saber por que, ella habla sin saber por que,  
ella mira a su alrededor y no ve mas que dolor._

 _Niña que va ser de ti sin sueños que cumplir_  
 _con tu vida no querrás seguir_  
 _Niña que va ser de ti sin sueños que cumplir_  
 _con tu vida no querrás seguir._

 _Ella ríe sin saber por que, ella habla sin saber por que,_  
 _ella mira a su alrededor y no ve mas que dolor._

 _Niña que va ser de ti sin sueños que cumplir_  
 _con tu vida no querras seguir_  
 _Niña que va ser de ti sin sueños que cumplir_  
 _con tu vida no querras seguir._

 _Niña no, no, no._

 _Niña que va ser de ti sin sueños que cumplir_  
 _con tu vida no querrás seguir._

La canción fue, triste, extraña, y la cantó como si estuviera recordando, era una canción triste, pero que salía, sin lugar a dudas, desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Su voz era melodiosa y potente, sin duda de tipo música. Pero yo no podía dejar de pensar en aquellas lagrimas negras. Y el porque se largo a correr al verme ¿La asuste? ¿es una de las chicas que están con Mei y no la he visto? ¿Que le ocurrió?. Ella termino de cantar sin notar mi presencia y la tormenta se hacía cada vez mas torrencial. Si sigue así se terminara por resfriar. En el momento en que termino la canción, volvió a caer de rodillas al suelo con la cabeza gacha y cubriendo su cara con ambas manos, mientras sollozaba y de vez en cuando soltaba pequeños gritos.

-Ya, tranquila ¿Que ocurre?- pregunte corriendo hasta ella, quien levanto su rostro (negro por sus lagrimas) y me miro con mucha tristeza.

-Discúlpame- me pidió abrazándose a mi -Discúlpame... discúlpame... discúlpame... - siguió diciéndome mientras me apretaba cada vez más fuerte. Decidí que lo mejor sería preguntarle una vez se calmara. Me levanté con ella poco a poco y despacio nos fuimos adentró. Ambas estábamos empapadas y seguramente nos terminaríamos por resfriar luego.

-¿Que te ocurrió?- le pregunte suavemente, de nuevo sentí que mi cabeza explotaría y ya me dolía el estómago -¿Porque te disculpas conmigo?- le pregunte acariciado su cabeza, ella seguía prendida a mi.

-No puedo... pero, debes saber que no quiero hacerlo. Solo... perdóname- dijo soltándose. Pasaron muchos largos minutos hasta que decidí hablar.

-¿Porque tus... lagrimas son negras?- le pregunté. Ella tardo bastante en responder.

-Me recuerdan que mi vida no me pertenece- dijo ella con amargura... -Cuando mis lagrimas sean cristalinas, seré libre- respondió.

-¿A que te refieres?- le pregunte. Ella se enderezo, saco un pañuelo húmedo y se limpió la cara.

-No importa- dijo sonriendo, de nuevo, con ese deje de tristeza.

-¿Porque no somos amigas?- le pregunte simpática.

-No... - dijo agachando la cabeza con tono dolido, me sorprendí -No me lo merezco, no puedo ser tu amiga después de todo lo que te hice y lo que te haré- por alguna razón, no quise preguntar -No puedo ser tu amiga, pero si que estemos en paz entre nosotras, no quiero ser tu enemiga. Al menos no hasta que tu me veas así, y créeme, lo harás. Pero, mientras dure, llevémonos bien- sonrió a penas, pero esta era sincera, mostraba algo de verdadera alegría. Asentí.

-¿Donde aprendiste esa canción?- le pregunte -Suena muy triste- dije.

-Esa canción... es lo que me mantiene cuerda- dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Parece que contara una historia- mencione.

-Y la cuenta. Cuenta mi historia, mi vida- dijo ella.

-Lo siento- dije apenada.

-No importa- dijo ella levantando la cabeza.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunte.

-Me llamo Yuri (Azucena)- me dijo extendiéndome la mano.

-Masaki- tome su mano. Ella asintió y nuestros estómagos rugieron a la vez -Tengo hambre- admití sonrojada.

-Yo igual- río ella -Bien, me voy- dijo ella alejándose. Voltee a la puerta aun abierta.

-¡Espera!- ella se detuvo -¿No harás que pare de llover?- le pregunte.

-No, yo no puedo hacer nada. No hice que comenzara a llover, no puedo hacer nada para que pare- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros, levanto una mano y se alejo corriendo. ¿Ella no hizo que lloviera? Vaya que el clima eligió la peor situación para ser cliché.

 _-Masaki, el recreó termina en 10 minutos, deberías ir a comer ahora-_ hablo Yukihime.

 _-Ha ¡Cierto!-_ pensé empezando la carrera hasta el comedor. Vaya, lo había olvidado. Cuando llegue vi a todos los chicos en la mesa. Fui directa hasta la despensa y cogí todo lo de esta mañana y me acerque a mis amigos antes de que a alguien más se le ocurriera hacerme enojar y dejarme sin comer otra vez. Llegue a la mesa y me senté con los demás. Todos hablábamos animadamente, excepto Shoryu y Yusura, quienes estaban demasiado pensativos y Shoryu de a ratos abría la boca como intentando hablar, pero al instante la cerraba y nadie parecía notarlo.

-Vas a hablar ahora o tendré que sacarte las palabras a patadas- le pregunte a mi pelirrojo amigo con una sonrisa. El me vio sorprendido y luego sonrió apenas, Yusura agacho la cabeza. Al escucharme todos centraron su atención en nosotros.

 **POV Normal.**

-Hay un problema con una de mis hermanas- dijo el pelirrojo, por un minuto todos dejaron de respirar.

-¿Como dices?- pregunto Yoko tocando el hombro de su mejor amigo.

-Una de las gemelas- comenzó Yusura -la más pequeña, tiene el sistema inmunologico o algo así, muy bajo y hay peligro de que muera antes de nacer, he incluso que mueran ambas. Es parecido al problema del tío Ukitake. Sera ciega y propensa a muchas enfermedades, si es que nace- menciono la pequeña de ojos negros con una lagrima rodando por su mejilla.

-No puede ser- murmuro Maru conmocionada, cubriendo su boca.

-Es difícil de digerir-murmuro Sora. Sota y los demás sintieron un fuerte y enorme nudo en su garganta.

-Tranquilo- dijo Tadase -Todo estará bien- aseguro el rubio de ojos rubí apretando el hombro de Shoryu. A todos les impresiono esto, puesto que ellos solo peleaban entre sí y Tadase no era de lo que daban palabras de aliento, pero esta ocasión era especial.

-Es cierto. Esa niña tendrá que ser fuerte, pero ¿como podrá ser fuerte si ustedes flaquean de este modo? todos somos una gran familia. Y saldremos adelante juntos- dijo Toranousuke abrasando por los hombros a Yusura y apretándola fuertemente contra su pecho. Yusura sonrió apenas y apoyo ambas manos en el pecho de Toranousuke asintiendo.

-Torita (como lo llama Yoko a Toranousuke muy de ves en cuando) tiene razón. Borra esa cara larga Búho negro ¡Hay perdón! Shoryu- se carcajeo Yoko parada detrás de Shoryu y con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho del pelirrojo. Shoryu sonrió de lado y con su mano derecha toco las manos de la peli-marrón, esa niña si sabía como alegrarlo aún en las peores situaciones.

-¿Como lo haces... ?- pregunto Shoryu con cara relajada.

-¿He?- la peli-marrón no entendió y puso cara de confusión.

-¿Como lo haces para sacarme una sonrisa aún en momentos como este?- se aclaro el pelirrojo. Yoko sonrió y lo apretó más.

-¿Yo que se... ?- pregunto Yoko, luego acerco disimuladamente su boca a la del pelirrojo y susurro sin que nadie mas escuchara -¿Porque te amo y tu me amas y por eso no puedes evitar sonreír cuando te hablo?- pregunto. Shoryu soltó una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Tal vez... - respondió el pelirrojo en un susurro. Yoko sonrió y beso la mejilla de su _"Amigo"_.

-Masaki ¿no es lo mismo que decidiste comer en la mañana?- pregunto Serika -Los dulces son de postre para luego del almuerzo, no de desayuno- regaño la pelinaranja.

-Ya Serika ¿No ves que ahora estoy de mejor humor? mi cabeza me duele mas que una resaca del tío Kyoraku. No me des un discurso ahora- murmuro Masaki con el ceño fruncido y la boca llena con 3 pastelillos de crema y una galleta, y con un poco de leche achocolatada logro tragarlo todo.

-Masaki no hables con la boca llena- dijo Tadase con una benita palpitante en su frente. La pelinegra frunció el ceño, trago todo y le dio una patada en la boca a Tadase que lo dejo en el suelo. A la mayoría les pasó una gota por la cabeza, pero Sota, Sora, Yoko, Toranousuke y Rika no podían parar de reír a carcajadas.

-Ya consiguieron que me vuelva a enojar- se quejo Masaki señalando a Serika y Tadase para luego irse al patio.

-Te lo tienes merecido- río Toranousuke limpiándose unas cuantas lagrimas -La sacaste barata en comparación a la última vez cuando te quebró 3 costillas porque le anotaste un gol en un partido- dijo entre risas estruendosas el pequeño rubio.

-Y tu te salvaste por poco hermana- dijo Rika con tono de alivio. Serika asintió.

-Mejor iré con ella para asegurarme que no mate a nadie- dijo Honoka yendo donde su mejor amiga. Al salir, la peliazul vio a muchos chicos y chicas hablando en el patio y encontró a Masaki de brazos cruzados contra una pared, sus ojos cerrados. Honoka se volteo y paró justo a tiempo y con mucha facilidad un fuerte puñetazo que iba destinado a su nuca con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-¿Como pudiste... ?- el chico de 10 años no logro terminar de hablar cuando Honoka le retorció su muñeca con mucha fuerza.

-¿Tienes algún problema conmigo?- pregunto la peliazul con voz calmada.

-¿Como rayos supiste que te iba a golpear?- pregunto el chico rubio ignorando la pregunta de Honoka.

-Eso no te importa- dijo la voz de cierta pelinegra. Un escalofrío corrió por el cuerpo del muchacho al ver el menudo cuerpo de la niña más tenebrosa (según muchos) de la academia. Honoka libero la mano del tipo y se coloco junto a Masaki -Me gustaría saber el problema que tienes con mi amiga- pregunto fríamente la pelinegra.

-N-no... yo, no sabía que era tu amiga- se trato de defender el aterrado chico.

-Mientes- declaró Honoka con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Porque la atacaste? ¿No sabías que si ella no se daba cuenta a tiempo para detener el golpe, la próxima vez que la veríamos, sería en un cuerpo humano?- pregunto Masaki. El chico no lograba sacar el habla -¡RESPONDE O TE CONGELARE!- grito Masaki.

-Mei me dijo que lo hiciera- dijo desesperado. Masaki volteo a Honoka, quien asintió afirmando que el pobre decía la verdad.

-Escúchame. No permito que nadie, se meta con mis amigos. Así que dile a tu jefa 2 cosas de mi parte; la primera, es que aprenda a hacer las cosas de frente en lugar de mandar intermediados; y la segunda, dile que ahora, esto es guerra- dicho esto, Masaki y Honoka se alejaron a la siguiente clase; manejo de las artes demoníacas.

 **Ya de noche (09:30 pm. Hora de la cena)**

-Me parece genial- dijo Yoko con el ceño fruncido -no perderemos esta guerra- declaró la peli-marrón. Maru, Sota, Yusura y Sora asintieron. A Rika, Serika, Honoka, Shoryu y Tora les cayó una gota por la cabeza. Y a Kaoru, Tadase y Toranousuke se les hincho peligrosamente la vena de su frente.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste Masaki?- pregunto Tadase como un gruñido.

-Acabas de hacer que aquella chiquilla ponga a toda la academia en nuestra contra- le grito Kaoru lo suficientemente bajo como para que no se oyera en las demás mesas.

-Eres una problemática- dijo Toranousuke de la misma manera que Kaoru pero alzando más la voz.

-Por favor... - intervino Maru defendiendo a su prima -Tampoco es como si todos aquí nos amaran o algo parecido. Toda la academia se puso en nuestra contra desde hoy a la hora de anunciar los apodos. Además, no es como si Masaki hubiera hablado por hablar, Mei envió a un chico para lastimar a Honoka. Yo creo que tiene razón. No la molesten- defendió la mini-Rukia. Tadase y Kaoru suspiraron entendiendo la lógica de Maru.

-Bien, bien, entiendo- dijo Kaoru. Luego de la pequeña discusión, comieron hablando de cualquier bobada hasta que la campana del toque de queda sonó. Todos se despidieron con un abrazó y un beso de buenas noches (menos entre Rika y Tadase) y se fueron cada uno a su habitación.

-Estoy agotada- murmuro Yoko caminando con los ojos cerrados, Honoka (quien traía en su espalda a Toranousuke) de vez en cuando la empujaba evitando que se chocara contra paredes o personas, antes de entrar en la habitación a Yoko se le cayó uno de sus aretes de corazón, aunque no se dio cuenta, por lo que Honoka la acostó en la parte de abajo de la cucheta (que en realidad le correspondía a ella), dejo a Toranousuke en su cama y salió en busca del arete pero...

-¿Nehhhh? No esta- dijo para si misma la peliazul.

-¿Buscas esto?- pregunto cierto peliblanco que sostenía con sus dedos pulgar e índice el pequeño aro. Honoka asintió. Kaoru se dirigió donde la peliazul y la beso de sorpresa haciendo que esta saltara de la impresión. El beso no era nada suave, Kaoru movía de manera demandante sus labios sobre los de Honoka insistiendo le para que correspondiera. Honoka entendió la demanda silenciosa y correspondió al beso cerrando sus ojos y rodeando el cuello de Kaoru con sus besos. Pasaron 2 minutos cuando Honoka sentía que no podía aguantar más. Kaoru lo noto y la dejo respirar separándose del beso, pero solo fueron unos 4 segundos antes devolver a atacar sus labios con ferocidad.

 **Honoka POV.**

Tal como la última vez, Kaoru no me dejaba respirar. El abrió su boca y comenzó a succionar mi labio inferior con fuerza, como si quisiera arrancármelo.

-Hay... Kaoru- me queje cuando mordió mi labio con fuerza.

-No te hagas la que no le gusta- me recrimino con mi labio retenida entre sus dientes y la mirada gacha para conseguir verme. Me ruborice al instante, tenía razón, me gustaba. El soltó una pequeña sonrisa y estampo sus labios contra los míos metiendo directamente su lengua en mi boca. nuestras lenguas comenzaron a moverse entre si, comencé a jadear ¡¿COMO RAYOS LOGRA AGUANTAR ASÍ LA RESPIRACIÓN?! -Abre bien la boca y saca la lengua- me ordeno y obedecí instantáneamente, abrí mi boca y saque mi lengua, y el la comenzó a succionar sin descanso dándole pequeñas lamidas y medianamente suaves mordiscos.

-¿Recuerdas que solo tenemos 9 años?- pregunte cuando me soltó.

-Si- dijo simplemente volviendo a besarme. Los minutos pasaban y el seguía sin dejar de besarme, usualmente mi cara se pone roja pero estoy segura que en este momento se encuentra tan azul como mi cabello. Kaoru chupo todo el aire de mi boca y se desprendió de mis labios, yo inhale fuertemente y comencé a jadear desesperada -Volví a ahogarte como anoche, lo siento, no puedo evitarlo- se disculpo dándome pequeños besos en las mejillas.

-No importa, me gusta, solo no me mates de asfixia- dije a modo de broma.

-Yo te dije que esta noche no te dejaría respirar- se defendió comenzando a darme cortos besos sin parar. Como anoche.

-Si... lo... hiciste- le dije. Volvió a besar con ferocidad mis labios y abrió la boca volviendo a apresarme ambos labios y a succionarlos con vehemencia. Mordió mi labio inferior bien fuerte, pero yo no me quería quedar atrás, así con más vergüenza de la que me gustaría admitir, abrí mi boca y agarre su labio inferior entre mis diente y tiré levemente de el.

-Eso no me lo esperaba- menciono Kaoru. Sonreí un poco y lo volví a hacer -Me estas provocando- dijo el a modo de advertencia y decidí volver a hacerlo, haber que hacia. Le mordí un poco más fuerte y tire de el -Tu te lo buscaste, veamos que tantas cosquillas te hace en el cuello- me altere al escucharlo, las cosquillas que tengo en el cuello son insoportables.

-No... Kaoru no- suplique tratando de empujarlo con mis manos pero en me acorralo contra la pared e inmovilizo mis muñecas sosteniéndolas a cada lado de mi cabeza. Oculte mi cuello pero el con su cabeza me obligo a voltear la mía, y comenzó a rosar su nariz contra la super vulnerable piel de mi cuello -Ha, no- dije sintiendo el cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo. El me ignoro y siguió acariciando con su nariz, hasta que comenzó a soltar el aire haciendo que mis cosquillas se intensificara y yo trataba de no reír para no alentarlo a que siga. De un momento a otro cambió su nariz por sus labios y esto me provoco aun más cosquillas. Siguió por un par de minutos más hasta que al fin se apiado de mi y me dejo. Volvió a mis labios y me beso aun más salvaje que antes sin soltarme las muñecas.

-Buenas noches- dijo separándose de mi y dándome la espalda.

-¿Ya te vas?- pregunte sin darme cuenta. Me sonroje al darme cuenta del tono que había usado, no pensé que sonaría con tanta decepción.

 **POV Normal.**

-Mañana hay que levantarnos temprano y ya es tarde. Y no hay que olvidar que en lo que más se parecen tu y Toranousuke es en que tienen el sueño casi tan pesado como el de Masaki, así que será mejor que te duermas si no quieres que Yoko que bañe en agua congelada como la última vez- comento el peliblanco con burla haciendo que Honoka se sonrojara -Así que, buenas noches- Kaoru volvió a despedirse, beso nuevamente a Honoka y se fue con shumpo a su habitación **_(N.T: son las 11:11)_**.

 **En la habitación de Masaki y Maru.**

Masaki se encontraba sentada en su cama con sus brazos rodeando sus piernas. Se encontraba muy pensativa desde que siguió a Yuri, no podía olvidar cuando comenzó a pedirle desesperadamente que la perdonase ( **-Masaki: ¿perdonarla porque?-** )

-Mmm... - Maru despertó y se quedo sentada frotando su ojo derecho -¿Masaki? ¿Que pasa?- pregunto la pelinegra de corto cabello con preocupación.

-Nada es solo que no puedo sacarme algo de la cabeza- dijo Masaki.

-Te vez preocupada- comentó Maru.

-Más bien desconcertada- corrigió la de ojos verdes a su prima.

-¿Quieres decirme que pasó?- pregunto Maru. Masaki asintió. Maru se levanto y se sentó junto a su prima -Dime- sonrió la de ojos ocre.

-Antes de llegar a al comedor, la segunda vez; vi a una niña muy bonita, ella al verme se sorprendió y salió corriendo, la perseguí hasta la azotea y la vi llorando, lagrimas negras como si fuese maquillaje corrido, luego comenzó la lluvia. Y de la nada comenzó a sonar una especie de canción, y ella comenzó a cantar, era una canción tan profunda que no a parado de sonar en mi cabeza,con escucharla solo una vez se quedó grabada en mi mente. Luego de la canción comenzó a llorar de nuevo por lo que fui a ella y se me abrazó rogando que la perdonara, la entre de nuevo y ella siguió llorando por un largo rato más, al preguntarle por sus lagrimas negras, me dijo que era la señal de que su vida no le pertenecía y que cuando su alma fuese libre sus lagrimas serían cristalinas, luego pregunte por la canción y me dijo que era lo que la mantenía cuerda, que era su historia de vida y luego volvió a pedirme que la perdonas por todo lo cruel que me ha echo y lo que me hará, que la perdonase porque ella en realidad no quería hacerlo, y que no podíamos ser amigas por eso, pero que no quería ser mi enemiga y que nos lleváramos como buenas conocidas hasta que la odie. El problema es que en mi vida he visto a esa chica y no se que es eso tan cruel que me esta haciendo, y me a mantenido preocupada desde entonces- Maru escucho atentamente a su prima y comenzó a pensar.

-Masaki ¿no crees que... ?-

-También lo he pensado- dijo Masaki con tono de _"Entiendo a que te refieres..."_ -Pero no podemos sacar suposiciones precipitadas- dijo la oji-esmeralda sorprendiendo a Maru, pues Masaki siempre fue una persona de _"Actúa,_ _luego piensa"_.

-Pero si no es eso... ¿entonces que Masaki?- pregunto Maru visiblemente preocupada, pues si hasta su prima se lo tomaba con tal seriedad, la cosa debía ser importante.

-¡Eso es lo que me preocupa!- dijo el tono de _"Ya no se que pensar"_.

-¿Y si realmente es ella la causante?- pregunto Maru.

-¿Y si realmente no lo es?- pregunto Masaki a lo que Maru se quedó callada.

-Pues mañana deberemos hablar con los otros y la tía Rangiku, y el fin de semana con nuestros padres y el capitán Yamamoto para que logremos informarnos- decidió Maru a lo que Masaki asintió -Bien, ahora a dormir- dijo Maru dándole un beso en la frente a su prima. ( **-Maru y Masaki: espero que no sea ella la que envía a la sombra-** ) fue el pensamiento de ambas antes de quedar dormidas.

 **En la habitación de Kaoru, Shoryu y Yusura. Kaoru POV.**

-¿Que son estas horas de llegar?- fue lo primero que escuche a penas entrar en la habitación.

-¡Yusura!- dije sorprendido volteando a ver a mi amigo pelirrojo, que para mi alivio, se encontraba dormido.

-No esta despierto. Cuando preguntó por ti le dije que te pedí que me trajeras un baso de agua, con eso se quedó tranquilo y terminó dormido- dijo ella con el ceño fruncido y las manos en las caderas, sentí como si mi corazón se relajara, pero aun no era el momento de cantar victoria -Ahora dime... ¿donde estabas?- pregunto la pelirroja con tono autoritario. Una gota me cayó por la nuca, y yo que se preocupaba por Shoryu cuando el verdadero problema era esta pequeña de 1 m 22 cm.

-Bueno, yo... - y ahora que le digo. Mierda, esto va a ser complicado.

-Deja de buscar una buena mentira. O me dices la verdad o yo les digo a los demás mañana que llegaste a las (Yusura se fijó en el reloj de la pared) 11:13 pm. Así que tu decides, si no me lo dices a mi, se lo dirás a todos los demás mañana- me amenazó.

-No te pases pequeña- dije tomando su cabeza y empujando hacía abajo, ella lucho por liberarse y en un brusco arrebato lo consiguió al tiempo que decía levantando la voz...

-¿De verdad crees que no lo haré? Hay vamos Kaoru, como si no me conocieras- dijo ella con voz de darle gracia la situación. Y tenía razón, esta enana tenía mas agallas que torpeza, y conste que su torpeza era inimaginable.

-De acuerdo, estaba con Honoka- dije diciendo la verdad a medias. Ella me miro sorprendida y, no se como, se subió a mis torso de un salto, pero no como una niña común sino que cara a cara conmigo, me levanto el rostro y comenzó a inspeccionarlo con minuciosidad, hasta que se detuvo y dando una voltereta para atrás (y cayendo de bruces sentada en el suelo cabe destacar) se bajo de mi pecho y me señalo de forma acusatoria y con cara de indignación.

-Tu no solo estabas con Honoka, le estabas devorando los labios a Honoka- declaró ella con incredulidad haciendo que sintiese un fuerte calor sobre mis mejillas; era de esperarse que la pequeña hermanita de Shoryu haya descifrado todo a la velocidad del rayo.

-Ok, si- dije derrotado -Pero no puedes decírselo a nadie, a menos que quieras que a Honoka le de un paro cardíaco- le dije con seriedad al principio y con una gota cayendo por mi cabeza al final -Aún no se como rayos lo descifraste tan rápido- murmure con el ceño fruncido y cruzándome de brazos.

-Ho... no lo hice- dijo ella, a lo que la mire con interrogación -Simplemente dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza al ver tus labios hinchados y tu me lo confirmaste como un idiota- comentó riendo a carcajadas. Sentí ganas de degollarme con YukiOusama.

 _-Aquella chiquilla te vio la cara, genio-_ se burlo de mi, mi zanpakuto, ironizando la última palabra.

-En fin, ya tengo mis respuestas, así que supongo que estoy tranquila, no le diré a nadie, enserio, Buenas noches Kaoru- dijo bostezando al tiempo que se acercaba y me hacía agachar, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches, mocosa- murmure con cariño, ella me sonrió y se recostó en la cama junto a la de Shoryu (mi cama es la parte de arriba de la cucheta, Shoryu decidió ir abajo porque aveces a Yusura le daban pesadillas. La cama de Yusura si es normal)

 **En el cuarto de Sota y Tadase. (POV Normal)**

El pobre pelinaranja se encontraba desparramado boca abajo en su cama con una almohada sobre su cabeza, mientras que el furioso rubio no paraba de refunfuñar.

\- ... y ella grita y se va sin siquiera escucharme, justo cuando por fin me dispongo a arreglarlo todo ella se pone en modo odiosa y me saca de mis casillas, es una estúpida... - y Sota, ya harto de escuchar el interminable sermón de Tadase, tomo la almohada con la que cubría sus oídos y se la arrojo con mucha fuerza a su hermano haciendo que este se callara al fin.

-¡Ya me hartaste!- grito furioso Sota -Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu idiotez haya alejado de ti a la chica que quieres. Y para colmo tu vienes y le dices estúpida cuando el único estúpido eres tu por tomarla y querer hacer que te escuche a la fuerza. Menuda copia de papá estas hecho, ambos igual de idiotas **_(N.T: cuanta admiración que tienen los trillizos a su padre U . U'_ (notese el sarcasmo) _)_** \- la mandíbula de Tadase se cayo hasta al suelo al escuchar a su hermano, usualmente era él el que le decía a Sota que era un estúpido ( **-Tadase: ¿en que momento cambiamos los papeles?-** ) era la pregunta que pasaba en ese momento por la mente del rubio -No me incumben tus problemas amorosos, y no quiero esforzarme en decirte otro detallado plan sobre que hacer porque se que volverás a arruinarlo todo con tu carácter del demonio. ¡Hasta Toranousuke sabría como confesarse a Yusura mucho mejor que tu!. Pero porque en verdad me tienes hasta la coronilla con tus infinitas quejas en forma de aburridos discursos y porque me apiado del pobre diablo que tendrá que aguantarte si no lo hago yo, te diré lo que vas a hacer; le darás tiempo para que se calme, bastante tiempo. Luego, le pedirás que te escuche de la manera más tranquila posible, tomaras su mano y delicadamente te la llevaras contigo a un lugar privado, luego le dirás que fuiste un verdadero idiota por ignorarla y le pedirás perdón, y no importa si te perdona o no porque la verdad las probabilidades son de un 50/50, no importa, luego de su respuesta la abrazaras y le dirás que en el momento en que la perdiste comprendiste que no puedes vivir sin ella y que la amas - el rostro de Sota estaba rojo de la ira, haciendo que junto con su cabello naranja pareciera como si su cabeza estuviera prendida fuego- Escúchame cuando te digo esto- murmuro con los dientes fuertemente apretados, Tadase estaba con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos -Si vuelves a arruinarlo de nuevo... te mato (enfatizó cada silaba)- el furioso discurso que el pelinaranja dio a los gritos dejo pasmado al rubio, quien por una vez en su vida sintió verdadero miedo de su hermano. Sota tomo la almohada que le había arrojado a Tadase y volvió a su cama pero antes de acostarse miro con advertencia a Tadase -Vuelve a decir otra maldita palabra y juro que mientras duermas pondré una almohada en tu cara hasta que me cerciore de que dejaste de respirar- amenazó el oji-negro con el ceño profundamente fruncido -Acuéstate y duérmete- ordeno Sota antes de acostarse en su cama dándole la espalda a su hermano. Tadase se fue rápidamente a su cama con un solo pensamiento pasando por su cabeza (- **Tadase: jamás volveré a hablar de amor con Sota. Su carácter cuando se enoja es peor que el de papá, mamá, Maru, la tía Karin y el mio juntos. Al menos yo jamas lo amenace a el o a Maru de muerte-** ) mientras que ( **-Sota: espero que a ti te haya ido mejor Serika-** )

 **Al mismo tiempo, en la habitación de Rika y Serika.**

\- ... y me acorralo como un bruto contra la pared exigiéndome que lo escuchara, digo, ¡¿QUIEN RAYOS SE CREE QUE ES?! si ese idiota se piensa que me arrastrare a sus pies, pues la lleva clara... - se estaba dando el también infinito discurso de la peliazul de largo cabello.

-Rika... - murmuraba cada 3 segundos como zombie la pelinaranja -Rika... - pero la otra ni se daba cuenta -¡RIKA ES SUFICIENTE!- grito Serika haciendo que su melliza se callara -Yo se que tu tienes razón, Tadase es un idiota ¿Contenta? ahora por piedad, déjame dormir- le dijo a gritos la pelinaranja con una vena hinchada en su frente -No quiero volver a oír nada mas del tema hasta mañana ¿FUI CLARA?- pregunto finalmente Serika enfatizando (como Sora) cada silaba. Rika asintió en respuesta a su pregunta y se fue a acostar en su cama sin decir ni una palabra más ( **-Serika: siento haber sido tan dura hermana pero no había otra forma de hacer que te calles. Espero que a ti te haya ido mejor Sota-** )

 **En la habitación de Tora y Sora algo MUY importante se estaba llevando a cabo.**

Solo se escuchaban ronquidos dentro de esa habitación.

Y así fue como paso la noche en cada una de las habitaciones.

Al día siguiente. **_(N.T: perdón pero estoy algo así como obsesionada con la ropa que Masaki lleva cada día así que si gustan leer adelante, un top rojo sangre que se sostiene con un grueso bretel sobre su hombro derecho que l_ _e llega hasta 5 cm sobre su ombligo con el borde formando hondas, el mismo short color negro y las sandalias ninja junto con sus inseparables guantes de cuero, mientras que su cabello esta completamente suelto y lacio cayendo por sus hombros y espaldas)_**

Todos estaban en la mesa sentados esperando a que Shoryu llegase con Matsumoto por pedido de Maru. Se encontraban inquietos por saber la razón de tan repentina petición y alterados por el serio y pensativo rostro de la primas.

-¿Que es lo que ocurre?- pregunto Matsumoto cuando llego junto con Shoryu a la mesa del comedor en el cual se encontraban los chicos.

-Hay algo que tenemos que hablar con todos- dijo Maru con voz de circunstancia, Matsumoto separo una silla de una mesa desocupada y se sentó prestando total atención a lo que las niñas tenían que decir, ya que se veían bastante preocupadas. Masaki les contó a todos lo que le había con contado a Maru la noche anterior. Al terminar el relato se formo un largo y profundo silenció en el que todos se encontraban sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos.

-Es posible que Maru tenga razón y ella a sido la causa de tantos problemas y sustos- dijo Yoko con mueca seria rompiendo el silencio, al tiempo que ponía una mano en su barbilla.

-Pero también puede ser que Masaki tenga razón y ella se refiera a otra cosa- dijo Honoka sintiéndose desorientada con respecto a cual respuesta era la indicada.

-Veré los registros de alumnos de la academia y hablaré con el capitán Yamamoto para ver si podemos conseguir mas información sobre ella. La verdad es que hay muchos de estos niños a los que no he visto antes o que los he visto solo de reojo, así que no puedo afirmar nada sobre ella, pero me asegurare de investigar- dijo Rangiku con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero no la traten mal. No estoy muy segura de que en verdad sea ella y además se veía muy afectada, no es mala persona- dijo Masaki aún queriendo pensar que Yuri no tenía nada que ver.

-Por ahora debemos tratar de no dejar en evidencia nuestras sospechas hacía ella- dijo Shoryu con semblante preocupado.

-Creo que que ya es tarde para eso- murmuro Tadase al notar que todos en la cafetería los estaban viendo al tiempo que murmuraban entre si.

-Mierda- murmuro Shoryu masajeando sus sienes -Ahora nos odiaran más por pensar que comemos con los maestros- se quejo -Nuestra reputación no podría estar mejor- dijo sarcásticamente el pelirrojo de ojos negros. La campana anunciando el comienzo de las clases comenzó a sonar.

-¿Tenemos que irnos? yo me quiero regresar a la cama, me siento demasiado cansada- se quejo Yoko sobándose los ojos.

-No seas floja- le dijo Tadase.

-Pero es que tengo sueño- dijo la oji-ámbar haciendo pucheros.

-Ya vamonos- dijo Maru con una sonrisa, negando con la cabeza y tomando la mano de Yoko para ir hacia la clase llevándosela casi a rastras y con los demás siguiéndolas.

Masaki vio a Juro (para los que no se acuerden, no se dice "Juro" como se diría " juró derrotar al hollow". No, se dice como _ya, ye, yi, yo, yu_) de brazos cruzados apoyándose en la pared por lo que paro y se quedo frente a el mientras los demás seguían.

-¿No entras?- pregunto la pelinegra.

-Llegue tarde- respondió con simpleza.

-Entra conmigo si quieres- se ofreció con un sonrisa la adorable Masaki.

-Na ¿para que?- pregunto retóricamente el rubio.

-¿Porque no entraste?- pregunto ella ignorando lo último dicho por el chico.

-Como veras, yo no tengo los privilegios que tienen ustedes- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa socarrona.

-No digas eso- dijo la oji-esmeralda frunciendo el ceño -¿Es que tu también piensas que nos creemos más importantes ustedes?- pregunto Masaki con cierto enojo y un toque de decepción.

-No metas entre mis labios palabras que no han salido de mi boca- se quejo con una sonrisa encantadora ** _(N.T: hay por como me lo imagino juro (de jurar) que ya me estoy enamorando de el * Q_ *_ (CARITA BABEANDO) **_**es el típico chico que me fascina)** _ -Pero es posible- dijo burlón.

-No vuelvas a pensar así- dijo Masaki enojada.

-¿Y que harás para cambiar eso?- pregunto Juro acercándose cada vez más a la pelinegra (aunque esta no parecía notarlo) como desafiándola a que lo intente con la mirada, y una hija de Karin Kurosaki no rechazaba un desafío, de ningún modo.

-Lo que sea- murmuro Masaki con los dientes apretados aceptando el reto. Juro se coloco frente a la oji-esmeralda y la acorralo contra la pared poniendo los brazos a cada lado de su cabeza.

-Mmm... - el pareció pensarlo, luego de unos segundos el rubio comenzó a acercar su rostro al de Masaki, haciendo que esta se ponga nerviosa.

-¡¿Q-q-q-que haces?!- pregunto muerta de los nervios la pelinegra poniendo sus manos en el fuerte pecho de su acompañante para empujar a Juro, pero ella no sabía que el rubio era uno de los pocos alumnos más fuertes que ella.

-Ya decidí que es lo único que me hará cambiar de opinión- murmuro el rubio sobre los labios de la pelinegra -Un beso- finalizo y Masaki cerro los ojos fuertemente ( **-Masaki: vamos Masaki, es facilisimo, puedes con esto, es hermoso así que no perderás nada con un besito, no te retractes, se fuerte-** ) se decía una y otra vez la pelinegra mientras sentía sus mejillas arder. No se relajo sino hasta que sintió como los calientes y suaves labios del rubio se posaban en su mejilla con una pequeña sonrisa -Que suave mejilla, me gusto- murmuro el rubio tomando la mano de Masaki y arrastrándola hasta quedar ambos a una prudencial distancia de los demás. Llegaron justo al tiempo que los demás tocaron la puerta del salón.

-La hora ya a pasado y no puede entrar nadie ma... - decía el profesor pero al ver quienes eran se sorprendió -Ho, vaya, que pena, por favor, pasen- termino hablando el maestro abriendo la puerta y saliendo del camino para que puedan pasar.

-Muchas gracias. Perdone el retraso, estábamos tratando un tema importante- dijo Honoka con tono de disculpa. El profesor asintió y todos entraron.

-A ti te dije que afuera- dijo el hombre viendo a Juro.

-Venía con nosotros... - dijo Masaki -Le dijimos que se adelantara un poco, no es su culpa- justifico ella.

-Ya veo, bien, entren ambos- dijo el profesor permitiendoles a ambos la entrada.

-Como fue que que me retuviste ¿he?- pregunto con una sonrisa de lado el de ojos azules.

-Ya cállate- murmuro Masaki aún con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Solo quedan un par de asientos libres allí al final- informo el profesor. Los 2 asientos libres se encontraban entre medio de un gran grupo de chicas de 12 años, quienes al ver que aquel apuesto rubio se sentaría junto a ellas comenzaron a suspirar, sonreír coquetas y a hacerle ceña con las manos para que se les acercara. Pero Juro, ignorando a las chicas, pasó un brazo por los hombros de Masaki y la atrajo a el, haciendo que las chicas miraran mal a Masaki.

-¿Ahora ella nos roba al chico más guapo? es una acaparadora- murmuro una de las niñas, de cabello marrón, Sakura.

-Eso parece, se ve que no se conforma con tener prioridades con los maestros y demás- se quejo otra de pelo azul eléctrico.

-Además que es tan hermosa. Es bajita pero no enana, esta bastante mas proporcionada de lo que debería una niña de 9 años y medio, su cabello es increíblemente largo y del mas oscuro pero a la misma vez brillante tono negro que he visto, tiene unos ojos verde esmeralda que dejan opacos a los ojos de todas ustedes, es poderosa, se esfuerza cada día por mejorar, se preocupa por sus seres queridos mas que en lo que se pondrá al día siguiente y no se deja llevar por apariencias, comentarios y chismes de mala fuente sobre personas que no conoce en absoluto- contesto Juro haciendo que todas las chicas quedaran con la boca abierta y avergonzadas, al tiempo que se sentaba junto a Masaki en el lugar que el profesor les indicó.

-¿Que fue todo eso?- pregunto extrañada Masaki con los ojos levemente más abiertos de lo normal.

-No podía permitir que ellas te siguieran tratando tan mal, al menos ahora no se meterán contigo- le contesto con simpleza el rubio.

-Gracias- dijo la oji-esmeralda con una hermosa y alegre sonrisa.

-No hay de que- dijo Juro volviendo a pasar su brazo izquierdo por sobre los hombros de Masaki -Haría lo que fuera por ver siempre esa sonrisa- susurro el rubio para si mismo sin que la pelinegra lo escuchara.

-¡Shoryu, Shoryu!- llamo Yusura con un susurro emocionado -¡Encontramos al pobre diablo que hará que Sora reviente en celos!- dijo la pelirroja emocionada. Shoryu miró donde su hermana señalaba y la escena hizo que una sonrisa diabólica se le pintara en el rostro.

-Parece que el plan se llevará a cabo antes de lo que esperábamos- murmuro el oji-negro -Oye Sora- Shoryu llamó la atención del otro pelirrojo -¿Viste eso?- preguntó señalando a Juro y a Masaki.

-¡¿QUE HACE MASAKI CON ESE RUBIO IDIOTA?!- dijo o quiso decir Sora, y lo hubiera logrado de no ser porque rápidamente Yusura logró arrodillarse en su banco (en el de ella) y taparle la boca a tiempo **_(N.T: Shoryu está compartiendo banco con Yoko, atrás de Yoko y Shoryu se encuentras Yusura y Toranousuke (cada uno detrás de su correspondiente hermano/a) y al lado de Shoryu están Sora y Rika. Rika estaba hablando con Serika)_**. Por lo que por parte de Sora solo se escucho un _"MMM, MMM, MMM"_.

Kaoru se encontraba casi sin aliento al ver a su hermana dejándose abrazar por un chico al que apenas conoce, ella podría ser de confiar fácil ¡Pero eso era extremo! ya se encargaría de matar al chico luego.

-No, no le harás nada. Déjalo, Masaki esta haciendo un nuevo amigo, eso es bueno- le dijo Honoka al peliblanco, pues al verle tan inquieto decidió leer su mente para saber que le ocurría, y debía admitir que no se había sorprendido ni un poco.

-Pero míralo- exclamo Kaoru (en voz baja) como si todo el mundo estuviera loco.

-Si, si. Lo veo, lo veo- dijo Honoka a la vez que soltaba un suspiro de cansancio pero lleno de ternura.

-Bien ¿Cuales son fechas importantes en el mundo humano que festejan con celebraciones?- pregunto el profesor volteando a la clase, donde solo 13 niños tenían en alto sus manos -¿No lo sabe Yoko-san?- preguntó el profesor con los ojos levemente más abiertos de lo normal. La peli-marrón, al notar que le hablaban, levanto la cabeza de entre sus brazos y dirigió su vista en dirección al profesor.

-Disculpe, ¿cual fue la primera pregunta?- pregunto la oji-ámbar haciendo que se escucharan varias risas, algunas de diversión, otras de burla hacía la niña, y otras de burla hacía el profesor que tenía la mandíbula desencajada.

-¿Cuales son fechas importantes en el mundo humano que festejan con celebraciones?- volvió a preguntar el profesor.

-Ha eso... si, si lo se- dijo Yoko para luego volver a ocultar su rostro de la misma manera en que estaba antes de que el profesor le hablara. ( **-Masaki: Yoko parece un zonbie ¿que es lo que ha estado haciendo anoche?-** ) La acción de la niña hizo que el profesor apretara los dientes, y su enojo fue en aumento cuando los demás niños comenzaron a reírse de el de manera desvergonzada.

-¿Y es que acaso necesita una invitación para responder?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido el maestro una vez los niños acallaron sus risas. Yoko al escuchar la pregunta levanto nuevamente la cabeza.

-Si usted gusta- contesto Yoko con voz somnolienta. Toda la clase estaba boquiabierta, y el profesor se encontraba rojo de la ira.

-Bien, entonces... señorita Yoko-san, la invito a pasar al frente a decirnos todas las fechas humanas en las que se festeja- dijo el profesor entre dientes. Yoko asintió y fue caminando lento, casi dormida hasta el frente del aula.

-Las fechas son... - tras decir TODAS las fechas _**(N.T: son las 3 de la mañana mientras estoy escribiendo esto, no tengo ganas de buscar fechas japonesas importantes, por favor, no juzguen)**_ incluso unas cuantas más de las que ni el profesor tenía conocimiento, Yoko volvió a su asiento quedándose dormida.

 **En la noche. (1 división)**

-Yuri- dijo el viejo capitán Yamamoto -La recuerdo, una niña que llego aquí al Rukongai de la nada hace un par de años, no tenemos registros de hace 10 años con ella siendo humana de Karakura. Al año de llegar aquí notamos que tenía una fuerte energía espiritual. No tiene apellido pues fue una niña pobre como la teniente Kuchiki y el capitán Abarai- contó el más viejo del salón.

-Entiendo- murmuro Matsumoto -Aún así, me gustaría indagar un poco más sobre ella, me gustaría ver los registros- pidió la pelinaranja mayor.

-Será la principal obligación del capitán Kurotsuchi- dijo el viejo con su áspera voz -Cualquier actitud extraña por parte de la niña deberá ser reportada a mi de inmediato hasta que se pruebe su inocencia- dijo -Estoy considerando meterla en prisión preventiva- todos los adultos asintieron con una mano en sus mentones considerando la idea.

-¡No!- grito Masaki con furia flameando fieramente en sus ojos -¡De haber sabido que harían esto no les habría dicho nada! ¿prisión preventiva, es una broma? ¿que tal si ella no hizo nada?- grito.

-Por eso es _"prisión preventiva"_ \- dijo simplemente el viejo Yamamoto.

-¡No hable como si no fuera de importancia! sea ella la que envía a la sombra o no ¡También es una niña! Ustedes no vieron como lloraba, no vieron cuanto dolor tenía. Ella no es mala. Y la verdad no creo que enserio haya enviado la sombra. Hagan lo que quieran, pero ni se les ocurra tocarle un solo pelo- dicho esto la pelinegra se alejo con shumpo del lugar.

 **3 meses después.**

Las complicaciones sociales que tenían los chicos en la academia seguían sin presentar muchas mejoras. Masaki y Juro estaban muy unidos, y la pelinegra también había conseguido que Yuri aceptase ser su amiga. Con respeto a la investigación sobre la niña, nadie pudo encontrar registros de la pequeña de cuando era humana, pero si el historial de su vida en el Rukongai; niña ladrona con el sobrenombre de _"Robin Hood"_ por el hecho de que robaba las tiendas para alimentar a los otros niños más pequeños, débiles y enfermos de la calle, por lo que era tachada de la lista de posibles enemigos debido a que si ella fuera la que enviara a la sombra no hubiera necesitado robar durante todo ese tiempo, razón por la cual Masaki ya se sentía más tranquila, pero algo había cambiado; para alivio o mayor preocupación de todos, ya no ocurrieron más ataques de la sombra. Era como si nunca hubiera existido tal sombra, como si las heridas causadas por aquel enemigo hayan sido solo un mal sueño; y nadie sabía como tomar eso, si con alegría, o con temor a la calma antes de la tempestad, porque, había un muy mal augurio en la mente de todos, y sabían muy bien lo que significaba, aquella interminable calma no duraría para siempre, pues traía tras ella una terrible batalla que amenazaba con destruirlos, en la cual las probabilidades de ganar eran de un 65/35 a favor del enemigo, pues ya conocían muchas de sus habilidades. El plan que tenían, de mandar a Honoka a investigar más, había quedado en el olvido debido a que los ataques de la sombra ya no se dieron. Ahora muchos sospechaban que había un espía, alguien de la sociedad de almas que los estaba vigilando, siguiendo sus movimientos, pues era la única respuesta lógica a que justo cuando tenían un buen plan para contraatacar, la sombra haya desaparecido.

Con respecto a los embarazos; Tatsuki llevaba sin ninguna dificultad su embarazo de 6 meses, mientras que Momo, con el mismo tiempo de estar en cinta, ya había estado en varios peligros de aborto, 4 exactamente.

 **En la academia (día de excursión a Karakura, 06:00 am)**

Todos hablaban muy animadamente con sus respectivos grupos de amigos. Al grupo de nuestros protagonistas, se había unido Juro (muy a pesar de Sora), Yuri, Iridía y Kaito. Los, ahora, 18 chicos se encontraban en una mesa de la cafetería algo apartada de las demás, disfrutando del desayuno y hablando sobre como será la excursión.

Yoko vio como Mei golpeaba su bandeja haciendo que toda su comida terminara embarrada sobre su ropa, por lo que partió la bandeja por la mitad realmente furiosa, haciendo que la peli-marrón riera.

-¿Vieron eso?- pregunto la oji-ámbar, señalando hacia la mesa del medio del salón, mas específicamente, hacia la mesa de Mei. Todos (el grupo y todos los demás que se encontraba en el comedor) voltearon a ver en la dirección a la que Yoko apuntaba, comenzando a reír al ver como Mei hacía un molesto berrinche mirando su arruinada ropa.

-¿Como no le da vergüenza actuar así?- pregunto Tora con el ceño fruncido.

-Ni siquiera Shun y Kazumi lloriquean así- dijo Maru.

-Oye no te olvides de Sorato- se quejo Kaoru con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero si Sorato no llora nunca- dijo Masaki con voz de estar buscando alguna ocasión cotidiana en la que Sorato llorara.

-Supongo- murmuró Kaoru pensando lo mismo que su hermana. El timbre sonó haciendo que todos se callaran y miraran a Rangiku, que se veía muy emocionada.

-Bien niños, justo ahora saldremos a una excursión de una semana a Karakura, que como deben saber, es la ciudad con más raitatsu en el mundo, y por lo tanto la más concurrida por los hollow, el objetivo de esta salida es que aprendan lo que es luchar contra un hollow de verdad y en equipo, de modo que en el futuro, les sea fácil desenvolverse en una misión. Mientras que al mismo tiempo, les será de ayuda para reconocer las costumbres del mundo humano, ya que por lo que tengo entendido, la mayoría aquí nacieron en la Sociedad de Almas o murieron sin ningún arrepentimiento. Todos serán divididos en 14 grupos, todos liderados por uno de los alumnos que conocen Karakura. El punto de este "entrenamiento", es que actúen como si estuvieran en una misión real, haciéndose pasar por humanos normales y derrotando a cuanto hollow se les cruce por el camino. Los maestros estaremos revisando los alrededores y si algún grupo se encuentra con un hollow peligroso pensamos dejarlos a ustedes arreglar el problema, claro interfiriendo en caso de que esto se salga de control. Cada uno de ustedes deberá obedecer las ordenes que les dará su líder, sea cual sea, pues ellos ya han luchado por si solos con muchos hollow distintos. Se que se ha difundido un rumor, sobre el ataque de un Vasto Lord a Karakura, pero no tienen porque temer, se los aseguro, con sus lideres al mando, estoy segura que nadie saldrá herido. Bien, ahora paso a anunciar los grupos... - y tras un laaaaaaaaargo _"BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA"_ todos los grupos ya estaban formados y divididos.

-¿Como es posible que la líder de mi grupo sea una mocosa de 6 años?- pregunto un chico de 15 años a Matsumoto con tono de estar ofendido.

-Esa a la que tu llamas mocosa, es mi hermana, es 10.000 veces más fuerte que tu y es la que salvará tu trasero si algo malo pasa, así que te recomiendo que cierres la boca- dijo Shoryu con tono muy serio.

-Además, esta mocosa... - dijo Yusura señalándose así misma con una sonrisa -Cumplirá 7 años en un par de meses- dijo la pequeña pelirroja al tiempo que le sacaba la lengua con burla al chico de 15 que se pudo a refunfuñar cosas como _"Es lo mismo"_ o _"Cuanta diferencia"_ con mucho sarcasmo.

-Ahora que lo pienso- murmuro Toranousuke -Mi cumpleaños es en 2 semanas- comentó el pequeño rubio con tono de _"Que tonto, lo olvide completamente"_

-No me digas que no te acordabas Torita- dijo Yoko agachándose y abrazando a Toranousuke por detrás pasando sus brazos por encima de los hombros del rubio y luego dándole un beso en la mejilla dejando al pequeño un poco sonrojado.

-Si, no lo recordaba- dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa.

-Bien, ya todos están en sus grupos ¿verdad?- pregunto Matsumoto, todos respondieron con muchos _"Si"_ a la vez -Bien, son... las 06:15 am, partiremos en 15 minutos, hasta entonces, pueden comer, preparar para llevar comida, ir al baño he incluso dormir, pero estén listos para salir ¿entendido?- todos volvieron a decir otro largo pero entusiasmado _"Si"_ , después de todo, sería la primera vez de todos (o la mayoría) en el mundo humano -Mei ¿vienes conmigo unos momentos?- pregunto Rangiku, la rubia asintió **_(N.T: cada grupo tiene 16 integrantes contando a su capitán, lo que significa que en la academia hay 224 estudiantes, si multiplicamos lo 15 integrantes de cada grupo (sin contar al capitán, claro) por los 14 grupos que son en total, obtenemos 210 estudiantes, y si a eso le sumamos 14 (el numero de participantes originales de nuestro grupo favorito) obtenemos 224, ahora ya les dejo de dar mis aburridas mini clases de matemáticas, perdones las molestias, me emocioné)_ _(N.T: Mei sigue molestando al grupo igual que al principio, pero desde aquella pelea en la que Mei perdió el control de su zanpakuto, ella y Matsumoto estuvieron entrenando, y ahora la rubia consigue habla con Fuka y la aprendió a manejar medianamente bien)_**

 **Con Rangiku y Mei.**

-Necesito que me prometas, que obedecerás a tu líder. No me importa que tan mal se lleven tu y mis sobrinos, cuanto los odias ni por qué. Pero cuando todos ustedes salgan de aquí, serán asignados por el capitán general, o solicitados por algún capitán, para pertenecer a una división. No siempre tocarán hacer misiones con los de tu escuadrón, muchas veces varios de distintos escuadrones serán enviados a una misma misión en conjunto, en muchas ocasiones no nos gustarán nuestros compañeros de misión, pero aún así debemos aprender a dejar de lado nuestras rivalidades o problemas personales y trabajar en equipo. Como en esta misión. Puedes seguir haciendo de las tuyas todo el tiempo que quieras en esta excursión, pero cuando se presente el momento de dar una batalla, todo eso tendrás que dejarlo de lado, y tendrán que protegerse unos a otros, porque te aseguro que por mucho que ellos peleen contigo, no dudaran en dar su vida por ti. Yo pienso que tu deberías hacer lo mismo. Porque al fin y al cabo, amigos o no, son compañeros- Rangiku estaba muy seria.

-De verdad dudo que se arriesguen. Yo pienso que si en algún momento necesito apoyo, me dirán que me las arregle por mi cuenta- murmuro la rubia de brazos cruzados desviando la mirada. Rangiku soltó un gruñido de irritación.

-Bien. Pero te guste o no, necesito que obedezcas a lo que sea que te ordene tu líder ¿entendido?- la voz de Matsumoto cambio a una de enojo y advertencia por el hecho de que al parecer solo había desperdiciado saliva con la rubia, pero aun así debía asegurarse que no desobedecería en batalla, ya que eso podría hacer que ella o los demás salieran heridos.

-De acuerdo- murmuro la rubia. Finalizada la charla (duró 2 minutos) volvieron al comedor.

 **Durante ese lapso de tiempo, con el grupo.**

Todos los niños se disiparon de sus grupos y volvieron a juntarse con sus amigos.

-Espero que esta excursión no tenga inconvenientes- murmuro Sota cruzando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza.

-Cierto. No quiero ni imaginarme lo que podría llegar a pasar si se llega a aparecer un Vasto Lord nuevamente- dijo Maru con voz inocente.

-En cualquier caso... solo tendríamos que pedirle al Vasto Lord que mate a Kaoru para que así Masaki lo descuartice- dijo Shoryu con una sonrisa, imaginándose **_(N.T: con personajes chibi)_** la escena, por lo que Masaki le pego un fuerte coscorrón que lo dejo en el piso sacando humo.

-Ja. Ja. Eres tan gracioso- dijo Masaki de la manera más sarcástica posible, haciendo que todos estallaran en carcajadas.

-Eres muy ruda- comento el pelirrojo de ojos negros fingiendo un puchero.

-Y tu muy nenita, pelirrojo idiota- murmuro Masaki. Shoryu ante el apodo frunció el ceño y tomo bruscamente a Masaki del brazo izquierdo, torciéndolo por detrás de su espalda y con la otra mano apretó la mejilla de la pelinegra -Hay, hay, hay, hay, hay... - comenzó a quejarse sin parar la pelinegra.

-¿Te duele?- pregunto Shoryu como si nada estuviera pasando -Y eso que solo soy una nenita- comentó con burla el pelirrojo estirando aún mas la mejilla de Masaki.

-Hay, hay, hay, hay, hay... bueno, bueno, lo siento Shoryu, lo siento- pidió la pelinegra con pequeñas lagrimitas en sus ojos. Shoryu se largo a reír y aflojó el agarre que tenía sobre la oji-esmeralda. Masaki se soltó bruscamente cayendo de bruces al suelo mientras decía un retallo de palabras imposibles de identificar a la vez que frotaba su mejilla con su mano derecha y con su mano izquierda señalaba acusadoramente a Shoryu -¡ERES UN BRUTO!- grito llorando la pobre Masaki, Shoryu soltó una pequeña risa y acarició de forma cariñosa la cabeza de la pelinegra. **_(N.T: no se si ya lo he mencionado pero... ¿no les parece cuan curioso puede ser un anime/manga de comedia y acción? me refiero a que ¿No les parece curioso que, siguiendo el ejemplo de mi historia, Masaki sea capaz de derrotar a un Vasto Lord y matarlo 2 veces, pero que no se aguante un jalón en sus mejillas?)_**

-Ya, ya. Lo siento- dijo con una sonrisa el oji-negro.

-Muy bien ¡Vuelvan a formar los grupos! el capitán Ukitake nos informo que el seikaimon ha sido abierto- dijo Rangiku emocionada.

-Sensei- dijo la voz de una chica como de 14, quien levantando su mano -¿Como sabremos donde están los hollow?- pregunto la peli-rosa de ojos amarillos, Kokoro.

-Pues, resulta que lo sabrán porque cada líder de escuadrón tiene un comunicador que localiza a los hollow, como los de los shinigamis- dijo dulcemente Rangiku.

-¿Se los prestaron solo para una excursión?- pregunto sorprendida una chica de cabello amarillo y ojos rosas idéntica a Kokoro, Aoi.

-En realidad... - dijo con un deje nervioso la pelinaranja mayor rascando su frente -Son sus comunicadores propios- comentó.

 _-¡Genial! ¿Nos darán comunicadores a todos ahora? ¡ES ASOMBROSO!-_ exclamaron ambas hermanas.

-No se equivoquen- dijo Rangiku con pena -Esos comunicadores fueron el regalo del capitán general cuando cada uno cumplió 3 años- dijo finalmente.

-Ha, ya veo- dijo la rubia. Mei sonrió al pensar que ahora tendría 2 nuevas aliadas.

-Bueno, ¿que se le va a hacer?- dijo la otra (la de pelo rosa) con tono de resignación.

 _-Durante la excursión serán como nuestros comunicadores. Contamos con ustedes-_ dijeron ambas simpaticamente haciendo que la mandíbula de Mei cayera hasta el suelo y el rostro de nuestros 11 (Kaoru, Tadase y Toranousuke no) chicos favoritos brillara con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Bien, bien, ahora vamos ¡MIENTRAS MÁS PRONTO LLEGUEMOS, MEJOR!- dijo emocionada la de enorme delantera.

-Te recuerdo que como eres maestra tendrás que pasar las 24 horas del día asegurando el perímetro, porque estas tratando con niños a los que tienes que cuidar como a los hijos que nunca tuviste ¡NO ESPERA! mejor como los hijos del capitán general Yamamoto, ya que me dan escalofríos de solo imaginarme tu manera de cuidar a tus hijos si los tuvieras. El punto es que tienes que comportarte con excelencia y de manera ejemplar, en pocas palabras, no te podrás NI ACERCAR a ver las rebajas- comentó Tadase con el ceño fruncido. La sonrisa de Matsumoto se fue transformando de una de completa alegría a una sonrisa de quien esta en etapa de negación.

-¿Como dices?- pregunto la pelinaranja mayor con la esperanza que hubiera escuchado mal.

-Me oíste muy bien, ahora apúrate que me enteré que el tío, EJEM... el capitán Ukitake está enfermo y necesita descansar- Matsumoto asintió acatando la orden de su sobrino y a todos (profesores incluidos) les cayó una inmensa gota por la cabeza, ¿como era posible que una maestra de la nueva academia de shinigamis sea tan irresponsable que hasta su alumno le dice que se comporte?.

-Si señor- murmuro Rangiku con ojos llorosos asintiendo derrotada ( **-Rangiku: este niño es aún más firme que Toshiro. Casi parece que tienen relación de sangre-** ) pensó con falso rencor.

Tras esta última pequeña escena, todos fueron caminando por las calles del Seireitei cada uno en su grupo correspondiente. Al llegar, el capitán Ukitake los estaba esperando con una débil pero alegre sonrisa.

-Espero que tengan un viaje maravilloso niños- dijo el capitán con su siempre bien destacada amabilidad. Todos asintieron y lo saludaron para luego irse por la puerta seikai.

Al llegar del otro lado, todos (o la mayoría de... ) los niños se asombraron. Pues el mundo humano era completamente diferente a como lo habían imaginado.

-Bien niños, ahora iremos a las cabañas en las que nos alojaremos en esta semana de excursión para que busquen sus gigai. Luego de recoger sus gigai busquen en el armario las ropas que gusten, pero una advertencia, no se atrevan a meterse con la ropa que las líderes de los grupos 2, 5 y 8 (2 Masaki, 5 Maru y 8 Yoko) se quieran poner, créanme, nada lindo saldrá de eso, y aunque lo vean como que les doy prioridad, en verdad lo digo por su bien. No saben lo que me costó convencerlas de que les prestasen su ropa, así que cuiden lo que se vayan a poner como si su vida dependiera de ello, en serio- advirtió Matsumoto sintiendo un escalofrío de solo imaginar la reacción que tendrían si alguien más se quisiera poner la ropa que ellas eligieran.

-Y tienen suerte que aquí nadie use ropa de mi talla. La cosa se pondría aun peor- le dijo Yusura a Toranousuke cerca de su oído, haciendo que el rubio riera nervioso al tiempo que sentía como un tenebroso escalofrío le cruzaba la espalda de solo imaginarse la situación que su amiga mencionó.

-Estas chicas enojadas son peor que 5 Vasto Lord juntos. Quedan advertidos- dichas estas palabras se dirigieron a las cabañas, 14 cabañas para cada uno de los 14 grupos, mas una cabaña para los maestros.

Al llegar, todos siguieron las indicaciones de nuestro grupo favorito. Las chicas de los grupo decidieron seguir el concejo de Matsumoto y simplemente dejaron que ellas se vistiesen primero.

 _(N.T: rápida descripción, Yoko una musculosa amarilla pegada al cuerpo con unos short naranja flúor y sandalias blancas. Maru, camisa rosa claro con unos mini-short de jean claros y zapatillas deportivas. Honoka una remera fresca pegada al cuerpo color lila y unos short de jean bien cortos color azul oscuro con unas sandalias estilo ninja. Rika y Serika tienen un vestido veraniego blanco y sandalias del mismo color. Yusura un top verde agua que le tapa medio ombligo con unos pantalones blancos estilo como los que usa la princesa Jazmín. Masaki tiene uno de esos top que no tienen tirantes color negro que le llega 2 dedos por debajo del busto, encima un chaleco de tela fina color salmón que se abrocha solo el botón a la altura del pecho los mismos short negros de jean de siempre (de siempre el modelo, obvio) y unas sandalias blancas)_

-Bien, ya que todos están listos, los líderes del grupo los llevaran a dar un recorrido por la ciudad- les anunció Matsumoto a todos. Los grupos asintieron y cada uno se fue por su lado.

 **Con el grupo 1. (Osea el de Kaoru)**

Kaoru guió a su grupo principalmente por la zona más cerca a las cabañas con fines de que si alguno de alejaba de los demás, le sería fácil encontrar las cabañas. Ya pasada unas 4 horas y algo los llevo hasta su parque favorito.

-Y este es el parque, cada vez que venimos con mi familia al mundo humano, terminamos aquí jugando al fútbol- comentó el peliblanco, a pesar de su voz dulce de nene tierno de nueve, casi 10, su gesto desde que entró en la academia siempre fue estoico, sin sentimientos. Mientras el grupo pasaba (emocionado hasta las uñas, cabe destacar) por el campo de fútbol, los chicos (siempre que ponga "chicos" me refiero a chicas y chicos en general, a menos que la escena sea solo de un grupo de chicos claro) vieron algo que los dejó sin habla, un pequeño de unos 8 años abrazó a Kaoru fuertemente con una sonrisa.

-¡Cuanto tiempo Kaoru!- dijo el niño con alegría.

-¡Hotaru!- dijo el peliblanco asombrado -¿Como estas?- pregunto Kaoru con interés.

-Mucho mejor. También estoy mejorando mucho mis técnicas en fútbol, claro que no me comparo contigo pero lo intento- anuncio con orgullo el niño.

(Un mes después de la reunión con el capitán, a los niños les dieron una pequeña misión especial, secuestrar a un shinigami corrupto de la división de investigación que hacía experimentos con almas plus y hollow. En el primer día de ese pequeño viaje de 3 semanas Kaoru se cruzó con Hotaru que se encontraba muy delicado de salud. Hotaru tiene un cuerpo muy débil) **_(N.T:_ _esa es la explicación a la pregunta de Kaoru. L_ _e voy a cambiar la edad a Hotaru, ahora la primera vez que Hotaru y Kaoru se vieron, Hotaru tenía 7 años)_**

-Me alegro mucho, se que serás genial- y fue entonces cuando los chicos de la academia vieron algo que nunca se hubieran esperado, Kaoru sonrió de forma radiante revolviendo los oscuros cabellos del niño.

-Wow... ¿Así que si sabe sonreír?- pregunto Sakura a Mei _(N.T: por si no lo mencione antes, Sakura es del séquito de Mei)_

-Así parece- murmuro Mei que tenía los ojos sorprendidos y se encontraba levemente sonrojada.

-¿Hu?... ¿y ellos quienes son?- le pregunto Hotaru al peliblanco mirando a los otros 15 chicos con una sonrisa amable.

-Bien, pues... ellos son algunos de los chicos de mi escuela, venimos desde Tokio ¿recuerdas que te dije que allí vivía?... - pregunto Kaoru levantando significativamente las cejas a sus compañeros como una señal indirecta de que debían decir que de allí provenían. El rostro de Kaoru al mentirle al niño era de completo pesar y mucha tristeza -Pues vinimos por una semana aquí a Karakura de excursión, y como solo yo y mis demás amigos conocemos perfectamente la ciudad nos hemos dividido para hacer de guías de turismo, me asignaron como líder de este grupo y justo ahora les estaba dando un recorrido a todos. Chicos, el es Hotaru, tiene 8 y es un muy buen amigo- ahora, el peliblanco sonrió con ternura al ver como Hotaru saludaba con su mano a todos.

-Parece que siempre nos encontramos cuando tu te encuentras ocupado- sonrió triste el niño. Kaoru revisó su celular y vio que eran las 10:00 am ( **-Kaoru: que rápido pasa el tiempo-** ).

-Ahora que lo pienso, hoy es día de semana Hotaru ¿porque no estas en la escuela?- pregunto el oji-esmeralda con el ceño fruncido y tono de regaño.

-Es que... - el niño agachó la mirada con tristeza reflejada en sus brillantes orbes color berenjena, haciendo que los ojos de Kaoru se suavizaran y hasta mostraran mucha preocupación -Hace unos días tuve una fuerte recaída y... el doctor dijo que no podía volver a la escuela por algún tiempo- fue entonces que Kaoru noto que el niño se encontraba jadeando cuando no había echo nada, estaba más delgado y su piel, a pesar de ser morena, se encontraba bastante pálida.

-¿Y porque no estas en cama descansando?- pregunto el peliblanco arrodillándose frente al pequeño tomando sus hombros.

-Porque yo se que me voy a morir, y no quiero pasar mis últimos momentos en una cama o internado- dijo el niño con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos. El grupo entero se encontraba callado y miraba con pena al pequeño moreno, sintiendo como el corazón se les encogía por segundos -Tampoco me gusta ver como mis padres tienen todo el día esa mirada de pena, tristeza y falsa esperanza en que todo se solucionara. Odio que me vean con pena. Así que decidí salir un rato a jugar- Kaoru limpió las lágrimas que seguían cayendo por los ojos del pequeño.

-No estas muriendo- dijo Kaoru.

-No me mientas. Yo lo se- dijo el pelinegro alzando la voz -Nunca me he permitido llorar por esto- dijo en un sollozo -Debes pensar que soy un débil- supuso el oji-berenjena con el ceño fruncido y apartando la mirada.

-Llorar no significa que seas débil, significa que llevas demasiado tiempo siendo fuerte- refuto con una sonrisa el chico de blancos cabellos. Hotaru volteó a ver a Kaoru y lo abrazó fuertemente mientras comenzaba a sollozar. Kaoru correspondió al abrazo con una leve sonrisa.

-Tengo mucho miedo- confeso el pobre moreno al tiempo que se aferraba aún más fuerte al cuello de Kaoru.

-Esta bien tener miedo, todos los tenemos, incluso yo... eso es lo que nos hace humanos- dijo Kaoru.

-¿Cual es tu miedo?- pregunto el pequeño descansando su cabeza en el hombro de Kaoru.

-Mi miedo es el de perder a la gente que es importante para mi. Como mi hermana, mis padres, mis amigos. Tu también estas entre esas personas- confesó el oji-esmeralda -Se que en realidad deberías ser tu el que me diga esto pero... no tengas miedo, porque cuando estés del otro lado, yo estaré ahí para ti, siempre te acompañaré- esto último fue un susurro que solo el pequeño Hotaru escucho bien.

-Esa es la mentira más grande que he oído en mi vida, porque tu te irás pronto a Tokio, y seguirás vivo- dijo con trompa el pequeño, su voz sonaba cada vez más apagada.

-Solo confía en mi- dijo Kaoru. El abrazó continuo unos segundos hasta que el peliblanco sintió que Hotaru comenzó a pesar mas de repente y su agarre se aflojaba -Estaba agotado- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el peliblanco -Ha (suspiro) ¿que haremos contigo?- se preguntó a si mismo el oji-esmeralda, sabiendo que el niño había venido solo y no querría volver a casa.

-Tráelo con nosotros- dijo Mei acercándose -Si aparece algún hollow, yo me encargare de ponerlo a salvo para que vayas a pelear- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa acariciando el cabello del niño. Kaoru la miro sorprendido al principio, era la primera vez que veía a Mei actuar tan agradablemente, pero luego se permitió darle una media sonrisa a la chica.

-¿Quien hubiera creído que tenías debilidad por los niños más pequeños? Ahora entiendo porque nunca te metiste con Toranousuke y Yusura- dijo Kaoru. Mei se sonrojo y volteó el rostro.

-El es quien me agrada, no tu- dijo de nuevo arrogante ella. Kaoru suspiró.

-Escúchenme, si llevamos a Hotaru tendré que avisarle a sus padres porque el se escapó, así que los dejaré aquí un momento. Pueden estar alrededor pero no se alejen. Yo volveré enseguida- les ordeno Kaoru con firmeza, volviendo a su mirada fría -Te encargo a Hotaru, si despierta dile que yo fui a avisarle a sus padres que vendrá con nosotros y que pronto regreso- dijo el ahora dirigiéndose a Mei, al tiempo que dejaba al niño en sus brazos -Y toma esto- le dio su comunicador -Si suena una alarma, mira la pantalla, tendrás un mapa que marcara tu posición y la del hollow, tu serás el punto verde **_(N.T: no recuerdo muy bien como era la cosa con los comunicadores, pongamosle que si había un punto verde * w *U )_** y el hollow el punto rojo, dependiendo de que tan grande sea el punto rojo variará el poder del hollow. Si suena la alarma y el hollow esta a menos de 2 km quiero que vuelvan a las cabañas lo mas pronto posible y llévense a Hotaru consigo. Si esta a mas de 2 km no digas nada ¿entendido?- pregunto el peliblanco con mucha seriedad, Mei asintió entendiendo todo muy bien -De acuerdo. Mantén esto en la mano de Hotaru todo el tiempo; si el hollow los alcanza Masaki lo sabrá y se lo llevará a un punto seguro. No se muevan de aquí, regreso en 20 minutos- dicho esto Kaoru se alejó corriendo en dirección al centro de Karakura (donde vive Hotaru) **_(N.T: Kaoru conoció la casa de Hotaru en su visita anterior. Pasaron muchas cosas en esas semanas, ya mas adelante les cuento c;)_**. Luego de unos 6 minutos (el parque no quedaba muy lejos del centro) Kaoru llegó a la puerta de una lujosa y bastante moderna casa. El peliblanco toco la puerta y una señora de mediana edad y piel morena, muy parecida a Hotaru, abrió la puerta.

-¡Hotaru!- exclamo la señora pero al ver quien era una mirada de asombro se plasmo en sus ojos -Kaoru-kun, hola- dijo simpática la mujer.

-Nori-san- saludo cortesmente Kaoru, ablandando el gesto.

-Lo siento pero Hotaru no esta aquí- dijo con pena la mujer.

-Por eso mismo vine, encontré a Hotaru en el parque. Hablamos y se veía bastante deprimido, así que quería decirle que lo llevaré conmigo y mis amigos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, no se preocupe- sonrió a la mujer. Nori aflojo el gesto y una mueca de alivió ocupó su cara. La mujer confiaba profundamente el el pequeño peliblanco después de todo lo que hizo por su hijo.

-Que bueno. Si Hotaru esta contigo se que no tengo nada de que preocuparme- dijo Nori con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Esta muy mal?- pregunto Kaoru. La sonrisa de la morena desapareció y ella comenzó a llorar mientras asentía.

-El doctor dice que no llegará hasta la semana que viene- sollozó cayendo de rodillas. Luego de unos momentos Kaoru se sintió listo para responder.

-Se que es demasiado duro para usted, pero no debería querer mantenerlo encerrado. Cuando le pregunte por que no estaba descansando me dijo que era porque no quería pasar sus últimos días en una cama o internado. Y que además odia ver esas miradas de pena y tristeza que usted y Takeshi le muestran. Yo pienso que, como les queda poco tiempo juntos, deberían tratar de aprovecharlo al máximo y de hacerlo lo más feliz posible, y no hacerlo deprimir- los ojos de la mujer estaban completamente abiertos y las lágrimas seguían saliendo.

-No puede ser... tienes razón- murmuro Nori llorando aún más -Gracias, Kaoru-kun, gracias- dijo abrazando al pequeño.

-Yo se que estará bien. No tenga miedo, porque yo le aseguro que del otro lado ya no estará enfermo y se sentirá muy bien. Yo siempre creí que allí arriba el mundo es similar al nuestro, que las almas vivían como nosotros por allí, tal vez con algunas cosas cambiadas, pero similar. Aún lo creo, y estoy seguro de que no le pasará nada malo- dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa de las que solo le das a esa gente que te importa mucho.

-Eres un gran niño Kaoru- dijo Nori en un pequeño sollozo -¿Sabes? cuando te conocí hace un mes y algo, pensé que eras aspirante a delincuente, porque pensé que te decolorabas el pelo y te ponías lentillas- dijo ella con gracia. Al Hitsugaya le brotó una vena en su frente -y no quería que te acercaras a Hotaru, pero, recuerdo que, cuando el (Hotaru) estaba en el hospital, y tu te habías ido de emergencia luego de pasar toda la mañana y la mayor parte del mediodía y tarde en el hospital, me contó que contigo se sentía como si nunca hubiese enfermado, y que contigo sentía que esa cama no estaba en el hospital sino en su cuarto, tu lograste hacer que olvidase sus problemas, entonces le dije que me alegraba mucho pero que no quería que se acercara a ti porque te decolorabas el pelo, fue entonces que me dijo que tu color de pelo y ojos era natural y lo mucho que te molestaba que siempre te tacharan de delincuente. Y luego, me dijo que a el no le importaba tu aspecto ni lo que yo pensase de ti, porque para el, fuiste como el hermano que no tuvo nunca. Hotaru no tiene amigos porque siempre esta enfermo y paso la mayor parte de su vida en el hospital, tu fuiste su primer y único amigo y, a pesar de que vives lejos, siempre estás para apoyarlo cuando vienes, así que gracias, gracias por estar a su lado, y lamento mucho haberte juzgado mal a pesar de que nunca fue ese mi principal problema, sino otro. Eres un niño excelente, y se que puedo contar contigo y puedo creer en lo que dices. Cuando mi niño muera, estoy segura que tu lo cuidaras ¿no es así?- pregunto con una sonrisa Nori, Kaoru abrió mucho los ojos ante esto.

-¿C-como dice... ?- pregunto Kaoru pensando que la mujer se refería a alguna otra cosa.

-¿Tu no eres de allí?- pregunto la mujer con tono de ya saber la respuesta -La verdadera razón por la que quería, que Hotaru se alejara de ti, es porque en tu cuerpo no tiene vida. Tu no estas vivo Kaoru, y eso que tienes no es un cuerpo real- dijo ella con una sonrisa extraña -Tu corazón no late... - dijo posando su mano sobre el lado izquierdo del pecho del peliblanco -Al menos no en este mundo- Nori se puso en pie y lo miró con ternura.

-¿Usted ve fantasmas?- pregunto Kaoru sabiendo que de nada serviría negarlo.

-No, pero no siento en ti la misma aura que nosotros, tu energía es poderosa, antinatural- dijo con tranquilidad -Escucha... el brazalete, que Hotaru lleva en su mano izquierda _(N.T: el de Khamsin)_ es un supresor que oculta esa presencia tan similar a la tuya- los ojos de Kaoru se expandieron ( **-Kaoru: ¡¿Hotaru tiene nivel espiritual?!-** ) -¿De donde vienes?- pregunto ella.

-Lo siento. No debo dar ese tipo de información- dijo Kaoru sabiendo que la mujer no tenía malas intenciones, pero de igual manera no debía decir nada, por el bien de Nori y por el de la Sociedad de Almas -Pero ¿dígame como supo que Hotaru tiene raitatsu?- pregunto el oji-esmeralda interesado.

-¿Así le llaman?- pregunto Nori, el asintió -Pues, unos días después que Hotaru cumplió sus 3 años, un hombre extraño, rubio con un sombrero de rayas verdes y blancas vino con ese brazalete y me dijo, que si Hotaru no lo usaba el podría estar en peligro, hasta podrían alejarlo de mi y de Takeshi. No le creí, lo tache de lunático- dijo con una risa que demostraba gracia amarga -No fue sino hasta que algo invisible nos atacó a Hotaru y a mi, y el nos salvo, que le creí, no me dijo mucho, simplemente _"Ahora que sabe que no mentía... por favor no le quite el brazalete"_ \- finalizó.

-Ese maldito de Urahara- sonrió Kaoru.

-¿Lo conoces?- pregunto ella.

-Si, es algo así como el tío loco de la familia. Lamento si la asustó- se disculpó el -Pero no se preocupe, no es mal tipo. Es un verdadero genio y usted tuvo suerte que el se enterara de los poderes de Hotaru antes que el lugar de donde vengo, porque de otra forma le habrían quitado a Hotaru sin dudar y les habrían borrado la memoria a usted y a Takeshi- contó con el ceño fruncido. La mujer se tomo el pecho con horror -Lo se, debe pensar que son unos monstruos, pero los verdaderos monstruos son los que los atacaron a usted y a Hotaru- dijo serio, la mujer asintió -Debo irme, deje a Hotaru con unos amigos, no se preocupe- el peliblanco se dio la vuelta pero Nori lo detuvo.

-¿Cuidaras de el... cuando... se vaya?- pregunto lento la pelinegra volviendo a llorar. Kaoru la miro y le regalo una sonrisa.

-No debe preocuparse, el es importante para mi- la tranquilizó el chico. Y con un saludo militar echo con solo 2 dedos de su mano y un ojo cerrado acompañado de una hermosa sonrisa, el niño se fue corriendo. Al llegar al parque, Kaoru se encontró a todos los chicos haciendo una ronda comiendo la comida que habían traído de la Sociedad de Almas; Kaoru comenzó a buscar a Hotaru con la vista, y lo encontró aún dormido, recostado en el suelo cubierto de hermosas hojas color ocre, con la cabeza sobre el regazo de Mei, quien acariciaba sus cabellos con paz y tranquilidad, cantando suavemente una lenta y alegre canción al tiempo que movía la cabeza casi como hipnotizada de un lado a otro, haciendo que su cabello se meciera suave con la brisa, que si bien no era fría, era fresquita y agradable. Kaoru frunció levemente el ceño al ver la escena ( **-Kaoru: ¿porque no puede ser así de tranquila todo el tiempo? Si fuera así de calmada siempre sería un poco menos irritante para mi, me traería menos dolores de cabeza-** ) pensó el enojado de repente, al recordar cuan molesta y emberrinchada era esa niñata. Sacudiendo de su cabeza esas extrañas ideas, el peliblanco se acercó a Hotaru y Mei.

-¡Hasta que llegaste!- le dijo ella con el ceño fruncido ( **-Kaoru: de nuevo... ¿porque no puede ser así de tranquila todo el tiempo?-** ) preguntaba mentalmente el peliblanco al tiempo que levaba su mirar al cielo como si este le diera una respuesta a su pregunta.

-Hablé algo muy importante con la madre de Hotaru- dijo el desinteresadamente.

-El... morirá ¿no?- pregunto la rubia.

-Si- dijo Kaoru frío, sin demostrar su preocupación por el moreno.

-Es una pena- dijo ella.

-¿Porque? allí no es todo tan malo- dijo Kaoru.

-No lo digo por eso. El aquí, tiene una familia, una vida. Me da pena que tenga que separarse de todo eso- dijo ella con una mueca.

-No tiene una vida- dijo Kaoru haciendo que Mei lo viera entre sorprendida y desentendida -Hotaru vivió toda su vida en un hospital- confesó el peliblanco.

-Es triste. Debió ser duro por el- dijo con bastante pena ella acariciando la trenza del mas pequeño.

 _-"El que no estés muerto, no quiere decir que estés vivo. De nada sirve mantenerte con vida si no la vives"-_ dijo Kaoru recordando las palabras que escucho de Hotaru hace un mes, al tiempo que tomaba las manos del niños, se deba la vuelta y se lo subía de un jalón.

-Ya no importa- dijo Mei -Lo que importa es que tardaste demasiado- se quejo la rubia volviendo a su plan _"Soy tu peor pesadilla"_ , o, como Kaoru lo llama: _"Plan Irritante"_.

-¡Se acabo el descanso!- grito Kaoru con su estoico rostro, haciendo que todos se apresuraran a guardar todo. La rubia paso de largo del chico, pero Kaoru tomó su muñeca firmemente -Dámelo- le exigió en un gruñido.

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto la rubia alzando un poco la mirada.

-Dame... mi... comunicador- las palabras de Kaoru destilaban ira. Él era el líder del grupo y lo que él mandaba, se hacía y punto. Siempre fue así con su grupo y en las batallas **_(N.T: a pesar que pareciera que es Shoryu, en realidad Kaoru es el líder del grupo)_**

\- ... - la rubia gruño y puso una cara de irritación, y del bolsillo del chaleco blanco que traía, saco el comunicador del peliblanco, para después entregárselo. Fue hasta entonces que Kaoru notó la ropa que Mei traía puesta.

-Cuando volvamos a las cabañas te cambiarás de ropa y devolverás ese vertido de donde lo sacaste. Nunca más te lo volverás a poner y reza porque Masaki no te encuentre con eso puesto- le dijo Kaoru con mucho enojo ¡No! enojo no ¡FURIA!.

-¿Y tu quien te crees?- pregunto Mei casi a gritos -Ademas obedecí a Matsumoto-sensei, esperé a que las chicas se vistieran para elegir lo que yo quiera, este vestido estaba desocupado así que no veo el problema- se excusó.

-No se que hacía ese vestido en las cabañas pero eso no es algo que tu puedas usar ¡NADIE PUEDE USARLO APARTE DE MI HERMANA!- los nervios de Kaoru se crisparon ante la insolencia de ella.

-Pues yo no tengo la culpa que este vestido haya estado entre las opciones de elección- ella se encogió de hombros y luego sonrió -Además, si esto molesta a la bruja de la helada **_(N.T: por si no lo notaron, cambio el "Reina" por "Bruja")_** , para mi será un placer llevarlo puesto el resto de la semana- su voz era de resentimiento y crueldad.

-¿Sabes que eres una de las personas mas odiosas que conozco? solo sabes velar por el mal de los demás. Molestas a mi hermana, prima y amigas casi como si se tratase de una obligación religiosamente indispensable para ti. Me enfermas y por más que no debería estar diciéndote esto, lo haré para comprobar si eso que tienes en el pecho es tu corazón o solo un órgano podrido... ese vestido que tu traes puesto es el que mi abuela Masaki, a sus 10 años, tenía puesto cuando conoció a mi abuelo. Y ese vestido se lo regalaron a Masaki por ser la viva imagen de mi abuela y lo único que tenemos mis primos y yo para recordarla, además que nos enseña como inició nuestra historia, ese vestido se lo regalaron hace 9 meses en nuestro cumpleaños. Y mi hermana decidió que por ser especial, lo usará solo para ocasiones muy especiales- el rostro del peliblanco era sereno pero su voz era hosca y enojada.

-No veo porque tu historia debería importarme. Es solo una diminuta sombra en la luminosa vida llena de lujos que tu, tu hermana y tus primos han tenido y la que tu prima y hermanitos están próximos a tener. No deberías alterarte tanto solo por un simple vestido que podrían copiar- las manos de Kaoru estuvieron tentadas a tomar de los pelos a la insolente rubia debido a sus palabras, pero con auto-control digno de un premio, había logrado resistirse diciéndose que ella era una chica y que no la debía dañar. Que no debía dañar a los seres del género opuesto a no ser que se tratase de una enemiga, pero ¿Mei contaba como enemiga?.

-Yo ya hablé. Me obedecerás te guste o no. Y si no me obedeces a mi, pagarás las consecuencias y no de mi mano, sino a manos de Masaki. Y te voy advirtiendo que ella, a la hora de elegir si destruirte o dejarte en coma por 4 meses, no te tendrá consideración- advirtió con rostro sereno el peliblanco a pesar de que sentía como la furia lo consumía a fuego lento en su interior. Fuego. Como odiaba ese elemento, en especial cuando lo sentía correr por sus venas disfrazado de intensa furia. Pero le gustaba cuando lo manifestaba al exterior con un frío que congelaba hasta los huesos de los demás mientras que a el le daba una sensación de relajación inexplicablemente placentera.

-Tomaré el riesgo- dijo la niña guiñándole un ojo a Kaoru y volviendo junto con los otros 14 del grupo que justo habían terminado de recoger todas las cosas del mini-picnic.

-Ahora iremos más para el centro de Karakura. Seguiremos hasta las 3 de la tarde (son las 10:50 am) y luego pararemos a comer a un lugar de comida rápida- dictaminó firmemente el peliblanco. Un chico de 13 levantó su mano, Kaoru asintió dándole a entender que lo escuchaba.

-¿Que es un lugar de comida rápida?- pregunto el chico. Kaoru suspiro, y de un pequeño impulso acomodó mejor a Hotaru en su espalda.

-Es justamente eso. Un lugar donde puedes comer comida chatarra rápidamente, para cuando uno no tiene ganas de cocinar o esta visitando lugares y paseando- explicó rápidamente. El chico asintió complacido con su respuesta. Comenzaron a caminar de nueva cuenta. Al rato el comunicador del peliblanco comenzó a sonar indicándole que alguien lo llamaba, por lo que, aún sin dejar de caminar.

 **Kaoru POV.**

-¿Masaki? ¿que pasó?- pregunte preocupado. Del otro lado de la linea escuche un bufido **_-Nada Kaoru, ¿tiene que pasar algo para que te llame?-_ ** pregunto ella con fastidio y tristeza. Ya podía imaginarme el puchero que ella estaba haciendo -Bueno, ya. Lo siento... ¿y de que querías hablar?- le pregunte **_-¡Ha! ¡Cierto!-_** dijo ella. La tonta se había olvidado el motivo de su llamado **_-Bueno pues yo quería preguntarte si no podemos juntarnos todos en algún lugar del centro para almorzar-_** dijo ella con entusiasmo -No creo que sea conveniente que 33 chicos se junten todos en un mismo lugar- me negué. Aparte que si ella llega a ver a Mei con ese vestido, correrá sangre al río **_-¿33?-_** preguntó ella sin entender -Si, 33- dije. Su silencio me dio a entender que esperaba una explicación, así que rápidamente le conté que me había cruzado con un amigo y que ahora nos acompañaba **-Ha, ya veo. Puede que tengas razón, 33 chicos en un mismo lugar no es buena idea. Además ellos son capaces de idear un complot en nuestra contra para asesinarnos sin dejar rastros, en especial si Mei está con ellos. No tengo dudas-** estuve tentado a soltar una gran carcajada. Ya me imaginaba como Masaki, del otro lado de la linea, se encontraba asintiendo fervientemente en señal de que en verdad tenía plena confianza en sus palabras -Y es muy obvio que no queremos que eso pase- dije fingiendo estar de acuerdo con ella. Nunca acabaría de sorprenderme de la gran inocencia y la increíble imaginación de mi hermanita -Luego nos vemos- dije a modo de despedida _**-Si, hasta pronto ¡Te quiero hermanito!-** _ sonreí -También te quiero. Cuídate- luego de esa última frase de mi parte, ambos colgamos. Al rato comencé a sentir como Hotaru se removía sobre mi espalda -¿Estas incomodo?- le pregunte preocupado.

-No... Estoy muy cómodo. Pero tengo hambre- dijo el haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Ya veo... ¿que quieres comer?- le pregunté.

-Quiero uno de esos- murmuro aún somnoliento, señalando a una heladería. Sonreí, y viendo como cada uno de los 15 chicos estaban metidos en sus propias burbujas, entré con el aun en mi espalda en la heladería.

-¿Que es lo que pedirás?- pregunté con una sonrisa en lo que hacíamos fila para poder ordenar. En poco tiempo, me había surgido un fuerte cariño por este pequeño moreno. Quizás porque era como yo, solo podía considerar como amigos a sus primos o familiares. Como yo con Shoryu, quien es su mejor amigo y nos criamos como hermanos.

-Quiero uno de crema, de color blanco.. ¿como se llamaba?- el comenzó a pensar.

-Americana- respondí con una pequeña sonrisa, que delataba un poco de tristeza. Hotaru agacho la cabeza y asintió.

-Si... ese- dijo el moreno conteniendo las lágrimas, pues su enfermedad afectaba mucho su memoria, ya ni su sabor de helado favorito recordaba.

-Tranquilo. Incluso a mi se me olvidan esas cosas luego de pensar tanto tiempo en el entrenamiento de fútbol- a el se le iluminaron los ojos. Suspire mas tranquilo al ver que me había creído.

-¿Que se les ofrece?- nos pregunto una chica pelirroja con una sonrisa. Pedimos nuestras órdenes (yo pedí crema del cielo) y salimos de la heladería.

-¿Porque solo hay helado para ustedes?- me preguntó Sakura con tono acusador y sus manos en su diminuta cintura, agache levemente mi mirada para verla a los ojos.

-Te daré 4 razones y un concejo. 1° porque Hotaru es mi amigo; 2° porque ni el ni yo desayunamos; 3° porque ustedes se llenaron la boca sin detenerse a pensar en si yo terminaría por querer comer algo y 4° porque es mi dinero y hago con el lo que se me da la gana. Y por último, te aconsejo que dejes de quejarte porque tu jefecita ya me ha dejado de muy mal humor- dije frío, dejando con la boca abierta a la peli-marrón.

-Ese dinero te lo dieron los maestros para todos nosotros. No es tuyo. Pequeña rata ladrona, no debieron haberte puesto como líder del grupo- me recrimino ella mientras que una vena se hinchaba en mi frente del enojo.

-El dinero que me dieron los maestros es el que usaré para pagarles la comida. El dinero que gaste con estos helados es mio y de nadie más. Ni siquiera debería estar dándote explicaciones. Tu solo cállate y no te metas que del dinero y liderazgo me encargo yo- dichas estas palabras comencé a caminar a paso relajado a la siguiente esquina, siendo seguido por los otros chicos.

-Ella no me agrada- murmuró Hotaru con voz rencorosa.

-A mi tampoco- el moreno me mando una sonrisa cómplice que correspondí. Pasados unos 10 minutos los helados fueron acabados -¡Hu! lo siento Hotaru ¿quieres caminar tu?- pregunté cayendo en cuenta que aún no había bajado al niño.

-¿Te molesto?- pregunto con una mueca el niño mas pequeño, yo negué -Entonces no. Yo... casi no siento mis piernas- murmuró bien bajito el niño, temblando levemente. Me quedé paralizado unos segundos ante las palabras que escuche. _"Yo... casi no siento mis piernas"_ esa corta pero perturbadora frase se repitió varias veces en mi cabeza.

-¿Te sientes bien?- pregunté cuando al fin logré reaccionar.

-Si. Pero si te hago mucho peso puedo bajarme, enserio- dijo el moreno alterado, sin querer molestar. Negué.

-No te hagas problema- dije con una sonrisa, sin querer preocuparle.

-Tengo mucho sueño- dijo con voz somnolienta. ¡¿Que tiene mucho sueño dice?! hay Hotaru, en verdad que no te encuentras nada bien -Lo siento- susurro -Siempre que vienes te encuentras conmigo y terminas teniéndote que hacer cargo de mi- dijo mientras apretaba fuertemente sus ojos por los cuales salían muchas lágrimas, mientras se abrazaba a mi cuello pero sin ahogarme -Lamento ser una carga para ti- dijo antes de caer rendido ante el sueño y el cansancio.

-No eres una carga Hotaru- dije en un bajito susurro, a pesar que sabía que el ya no me escuchaba.

-¿Que le hiciste para que vuelva a dormirse?- me preguntó Mei con el ceño fruncido y tono acusatorio.

-No le hice nada- contesté para luego ignorarla. Caminamos por las calles siguiendo la misma rutina. Al rato me di cuenta que alguien se posicionaba a mi lado

-Conoces bien el lugar... ¿no es cierto?- pregunto el chico, con voz de no querer pelear. Raro.

-Si... lo conozco mucho. También es mi mundo- dije viendo, con algo parecido a la adoración, mi segundo hogar.

-Lo note. Ese niño de verdad te considera un hermano. Tienes 2 vidas completamente diferentes. Con los demás, con nosotros eres como un iceberg, allí pareciera que no tuvieras sentimientos para alguien más que para los chicos de tu grupo y Matsumoto-sensei. Y aquí eres capas de sonreír solo por ver a tus amigos. No entiendo como es posible- decía el chico. Era difícil saber cual era su tono, demostraba paz, confusión y admiración.

-No es con todos mis amigos, solo con Hotaru y un par de amigos más. Y la diferencia entre aquí (el mundo humano) y allí (la Sociedad de Almas), es que aquí mis amigos no me conocen por mis habilidades, sino por mi. Allí, todos los de la academia me odian solo por ser quien soy... - dije con amargura.

-Están celosos- dijo Akira.

-Pero yo no tengo la culpa por ser hijo de un capitán y una teniente, sobrino de capitanes y tenientes y demás. Uno no elige donde nace, simplemente lo hace. Pero todos son unos idiotas cegados por sus ansias de ser mejores que los demás y por eso se ponen furiosos por saber que hay alguien más fuerte- me queje indiferente.

-Ya, no te alteres- dijo como diciéndome _"Cálm_ _ate, no pasa nada"_.

-No me altero. Es problema de ellos, no mio- dije simplemente.

-Tienes razón. Oye y porque con este pequeño si sonríes- preguntó.

-Porque con el me siento identificado- conteste sonriendo con ironía, pues si uno lo pensaba desde el exterior, no teníamos nada que ver uno con otro, fue justamente lo que Akira demostró pensar con la mueca de confusión que tenía su rostro -Hotaru jamas tuvo un amigo, siempre consideró a su familia, sus primos, como sus amigos- me expliqué, pero Akira parecía no entender.

-Pero Shoryu-kun, Sora-kun, Tora-kun, Toranousuke-kun y tu no comparten sangre, y aun así son amigos- dijo acentuando aún más su mueca de confusión.

-Ellos son hermanos para mi, nos criamos todos como una gran familia- dije -Hotaru es mi mejor amigo, el no me considera su hermano, porque quiere saber como es tener un mejor amigo. Yo no considero a Hotaru como mi hermano, porque ya tengo 16 hermanos por así decirlo, 3 de sangre (Masaki, Sorato y Shun), 4 que en realidad son mis primos (Sota, Tadase, Maru y Kazumi), 9 de corazón (Tora, Serika, Rika, Sora, Shoryu _**(N.T: ahora que me acuerdo en "NOTICIA, AHORA ES UNA SERIE." Olvide mencionar que Shoryu tiene 10 y es un par de días menor que Sora)** ,_ Yoko, Honoka, Toranousuke y Yusura) y 4 en camino **_(N.T: se supone que los nombres todavía no están elegidos pero los pongo igual: Hikaru, Haruka (hijos de Renji y Tatsuki) Hana y Hitomi (hijos de Jinta y Momo) ¿saben de que es de lo que me estoy dando cuenta justo ahora?... todos los nombres de los niños nombrados próximos a nacer empiezan con "H")_**. Al igual que yo, nosotros queremos saber que es un amigo. Eso es lo que tenemos en común, puede que parezca poco o nada a tus ojos, pero para mi es... algo muy importante- sonreí volteando a ver a Hotaru cuando este, inconscientemente, se apretó un poco más a mi cuello **_(N.T: recuerden que Hotaru se quedó dormido mientras abrazaba el cuello de Kaoru)_**. Nunca había sido tan profundo con alguien a quien nunca antes le había hablado, pero sentía que podía confiar en aquel rubio junto a mi. Últimamente me siento muy en confianza con cualquiera. Me molesta eso.

 _-Mira que tienes carácter agrio-_ bufó YukiOusama _-Aprovecha esta época de buen humor que solo llega cuando la Luna, el Sol y la constelación de Orion se alinean...-_ el sarcasmo y mal humor eran de lo más evidente en sus palabras _-para hacer buenos amigos-_ tal parece que mi zanpakuto nunca se cansa de reprochar mi forma de ser.

 _-Yo soy así. Si no te gusta pues te aguantas, que tu me elegiste porque quisiste he-_ le dije en mi mente con un gruñido.

-Nunca me habría esperado que esa fuera tu manera de pensar. Así que solo te ocultas tras una máscara de frialdad- dijo Akira.

-No es una máscara. Esa actitud me sale de la nada con personas, por así decirlo, extrañas para mi. Es automático- dije encogiéndome de hombros restándole importancia -¿Sabes? tu cabello y tus ojos me recuerdan a... a Mei- dije frunciendo el ceño. Akira se rasco la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Si... bueno... es que- comenzó a balbucear -Ella es mi hermanita- murmuro bajito. Me atraganté con mi propia saliva al escucharlo ¡¿AKIRA ERA EL HERMANO MAYOR DE MEI?! ¡Pero si el es agradable! -Difícil de creer ¿cierto?- dijo con mueca de resignación. Asentí -No eres el primero en reaccionar así. Pero eres el primero en reaccionar tan tranquilamente, en comparación a los otros al menos- mi rostro ya había vuelto a su fría expresión.

-No te lo tomes a mal. Solo que me sorprendí un poco- me expliqué. El se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Seguimos hablando por horas hasta que la alarma que había activado en mi comunicador sonó indicándome que ya eran las 3 de la tarde, por lo tanto también la hora de ir a comer; apagué la alarma y volteé a ver al grupo -¡Júntense todos aquí!- Ordené alzando lo suficiente la voz como para que todos me escucharan y no despertar a Hotaru. De inmediato todos me obedecieron -¿Están todos?- murmure al tiempo que los contaba con la vista, iniciando por Akira y siguiendo con los demás -Si están todos- me contesté a mi mismo en el mismo tono -Bien, ya es la hora de comer, así que no se separen porque ahora me seguirán sin detenerse- avisé -Ahora sabrás bien lo que es un lugar de comida rápida- dije esta vez solo a Akira,quien seguía caminando junto a mi. El asintió emocionado. Anduvimos de lugar el lugar, pero ninguna tienda tenía lugar suficiente para nosotros 17. Seguimos caminando un rato más hasta que encontré un puesto de ramen casi vacío. Sonreí -Entraremos allí- les indique y todos asintieron emocionados. Ya podía oler el delicioso aroma de ese ramen. **_(N.T: Kaoru en la presentación del capitulo "EMPIEZA UNA NUEVA AVENTURA" dijo que su comida favorita era el POSTRE/PASTEL de crema y mus de Honoka, pero su COMIDA favorita es el ramen ;). Quien no sepa que es el ramen vea cualquier capitulo de Naruto, que ahí siempre aparece)_**. Nos adentramos al pequeño pero espacioso local y una señora de mediana edad nos atendió con una sonrisa.

-¿Que se les ofrece niños?- preguntó amablemente la rubia teñida.

-Yo creo que eso es muy obvio- dije con mi habitual tono. La mujer me miró con mueca de disgusto y con las mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza. Me dio un golpe mental por mi actitud -Lo siento... no ha sido una buena mañana. No era mi intención ser grosero. Por favor ¿nos da una mesa para 17?- me disculpé. Ella me miró asintiendo.

-Me pregunto que problemas podría tener un niño de 13- me dijo ella con una sonrisa en lo que nos guiaba a una mesa, en la esquina junto a l ventana, y comenzaba a acomodar mesas.

-Tengo 9- comenté, aunque no la culpo por confundirse, parezco y tengo más o menos el cuerpo de un 13. Ella paró en seco al escucharme y me miró como si tuviera 3 cabezas -Es la verdad- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Te vez demasiado fuerte para tener 9- comentó ella. Se vio algo indecisa en decir algo, puesto que habría loa boca y luego la cerraba, repetitivas veces.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunte. Por más que mi tono y rostro seguían siendo fríos, ahora era mas cordial.

-Bueno, soy muy cotilla... ¿a que clase de problemas te referías?- pregunto agachando un poco la cabeza. Justo en ese momento terminó de acomodar las mesas y los chicos se sentaron. Me agache hasta dejar a Hotaru apoyado en una silla junto a Akira, quien le tomó por la espalda y lo dejo bien sentado y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro (en el de Akira) mientras que el lo sostenía pasando un brazo por el respaldo de la silla y tomándolo de su hombro. Le avise que iría con la mujer para pedir las órdenes y que me esperaran, aunque sabía que no era necesario ir con ella.

-Bueno, problemas de los que un niño no debería preocuparse- dije con un suspiro. Mi primer instinto fue decirle que no era asunto tuyo, pero ella era mayor y además se notaba a leguas que era demasiado sensible -Además que no me llevo bien con ninguno de ellos salvo con aquel rubio y el moreno- dije esquivando gentilmente la pregunta inicial.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, el pequeño ni se inmutó en cuanto lo bajaste, parecía desmayado y no tenía buena cara. ¿Porque lo llevabas en tu espalda?- preguntó con una deje de sincera preocupación.

-Es mi mejor amigo. Esta muy enfermo. Se quedo dormido de nada y luego cuando despertó me dijo que no sentía las piernas, luego volvió a dormirse. Los doctores dicen que no llegará a la semana que viene- casi pude sentir como el corazón de la mujer se estrujaba dentro de su pecho. Pude ver como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-De verdad lo siento- susurro estranguladamente la mujer.

-No se preocupe. Allí al menos se que no sufrirá más- dije agachando la mirada. De eso me encargaría.

-Tienes una manera de pensar muy adulta para tener 9- dijo ella entre asombrada y deprimida.

-Años de experiencia... y probablemente varios más por venir- murmuré sinceramente. No pude evitar pensar el lo extraña de mi vida al ver la expectante y confundida mueca de ella -Olvídalo- dije negando.

-Lo siento. Me parece demasiado interesante como para olvidar- murmuro. Luego de un poco más de charla me fui a la mesa con los chicos, sentándome en la silla junto a

Ya pasados unos 20 minutos llame a la mujer teñida de hace rato para pedirle la cuenta.

-No, déjame pagar. Así compensó el haber sido tan metida contigo- me dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa, pero de inmediato me negué, no podía hacerla pagar 16 (porque Hotaru ni siquiera dio indicio de despertar) órdenes de ramen extra-grande y uno mediano para llevar con bebidas y demás incluido.

-No puedo dejarle- revise el papel de la cuenta y al ver el precio deje el dinero justo en la mesa para evitar que no lo acepte o algo. Ma senté de costado y Akira acomodó a Hotaru contra mi, de modo que al levantarme, el quedó perfectamente acomodado en mi espalda -Gracias por la comida- dije, luego le sonreí levemente y con un asentimiento como último saludo me fui del lugar con los otros atrás. Caminamos por el centro yendo por los lugares que nos faltaban. Ahora a las 17:30 ya me sentía algo abrumado de tener que andar contándolos cada 5 minutos, y además contestando a cada una de sus preguntas. Así que decidí llevarlos a la enorme (y poco concurrida) plaza central (mas exactamente donde luche con Arata y morí para luego revivir). Saqué mi comunicador maldiciendo el que justamente hoy, no se apareciera ningún hollow y llame a Honoka _-¿Hola?-_ me encantaba esa forma de contestar que tenía, preguntando -Ven con tu grupo a la plaza central, apresúrate que ya casi no los aguanto- dije directamente con tono desesperado, solo por jugar, escuche su suave risa del otro lado de la linea **_-Ya me estaba preguntando cuanto tiempo más tardarías en llamarme-_** comentó graciosamente, sonreí **_-Nos vemos en la plaza en 5 minutos-_** dicho esto colgamos al mismo tiempo sin despedirnos ¿para que? si ya nos veríamos pronto -Ok, vamonos, iremos a la plaza- dije y sin esperar respuesta comencé a caminar en dirección a la plaza. A unas cuadras de la plaza, comencé a mover a Hotaru para despertarlo.

-¿Mmm?- dijo el despertando.

-¿Como te encuentras?- le pregunte -Dormiste otras 2 horas y media- le dije.

-Mis piernas siguen igual- me dijo. Le envié una mirada a Akira, quien estaba junto a mi, que el entendió perfectamente. El rubio tomó a Hotaru por debajo de los brazos -Te ayudaremos. Sino no podrás acostumbrarte- le dije con una sonrisa. El me miró asintiendo. Akira lo alzó y rápidamente me voltee, cuando el rubio dejo a Hotaru en el suelo, el casi cae de no ser porque lo tomé a tiempo.

-Tranquilo- le dije para que no se asustara -Intenta mover tus piernas- el me hizo caso y comenzó a mover las piernas.

-Las logro mover. Pero no puedo hacer fuerza- tomé su brazo izquierdo y lo pase por sobre mis hombros, Akira hizo lo mismo con su brazo derecho.

-Tranquilízate, te ayudaremos hasta que lo logres- y así fuimos caminando poco a poco, al tiempo que escuchábamos como detrás de nosotros nos alentaban. A una cuadra de la plaza, Hotaru tomó confianza y se soltó de nosotros para, lentamente, comenzar a caminar. Entonces todos tras nosotros comenzaron a aplaudir, silbar y gritar de alegría, incitando a Hotaru a continuar. Al ver como el comenzaba a reír, también lo comencé a alentar.

 ** _(N.T: por si no leyeron los otros avisos, por favor LEAN LA NOTA DEL FINAL)_**

Al llegar la plaza, todos los chicos del grupo de Honoka estaban dispersos mientras ella se encontraba sentada en el borde de la fuente de agua que se encontraba en el centro de la plaza. Se encontraba sentada con las piernas estiradas hacia adelante pero levemente flexionadas, sus manos se encontraban sosteniendo los bordes de la fuente y su espalda inclinada hacia atrás, su cabeza estaba derecha pero no rígida, mientras que el viento mecía suavemente sus cabellos. Al verla de dieron unas increíbles ganas de besarle.

-Pueden disfrutar de la plaza- dije y como por arte de magia, todos desaparecieron (Hotaru junto con Akira). Me acerque a Honoka y la tomé de la mano, ella me miro sobresaltada pero tiré de su mano y la llevé detrás de los árboles que había, la acorralé contra el árbol y comencé a besarla. Como me gustaba besarla así.

-Kaoru... es de día- murmuro ella a pesar que me respondía a mis besos.

-¿Y que? ¿te avergüenza estar besándote conmigo?- pregunte al separarme de ella fingiendo una mueca de tristeza. Ese tipo de psicología siempre funcionaba con ella.

-¡NO!- dijo ella alterada -No me avergüenza, es solo que... solo que... - ya la estaba convenciendo.

-No, mejor déjalo así- dije dándome la vuelta. Ya casi la tenía -Ya entendí- comencé a alejarme, pero me detuve al sentir como me tomaba tímidamente de la mano. Se puso frente a mi y, más colorada que tomate maduro, se puso de puntitas y acerco su rostro al mio, me beso delicadamente, temiendo que no le devolviera el beso porque de verdad estuviera enojado, casi me dieron ganas de reír. Le devolví el beso soltándome de su mano y tomando su cintura.

-Por alguna razón, ahora se siente mejor- murmuró Honoka. Y tenía razón, ahora se sentía mucho mejor por la adrenalina de ser descubiertos en pleno beso. Metí mi lengua en su boca y comenzamos a lamernos entre nosotros. Se sentía tan bien. A los minutos nos separamos y un pequeño hilo de saliva unía nuestras bocas.

-Esta noche tendremos más tiempo- le sonreí y ella asintió sonrojada.

-Menos mal. Pensé que tendría que seguir cuidándolos en lo que se baboseaban- dijo una aguda pero dulce voz con tono socarrón. Nuestras cabezas voltearon, con tanta fuerza que casi hacemos que nos cruja el cuello, hacia la pequeña pelirroja.

-¡YUSURA - Grito alterada Honoka.

-Calma mi amor, que yo ya lo se todo- dijo altiva ella. Honoka me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Te engaño?- pregunto burlándose de mi la muy descarada.

-Y que lo digas. Cayo redóndito- la pelirroja acentúo con burla cada silaba de la última palabra. Las 2 comenzaron a reírse sin tapujos a mi costa ¡INCLUSO CAYERON DE RODILLAS DE LA RISA!.

-Par de taradas- murmuré sintiendo un leve calor en mis mejillas, cruzando mis brazos por detrás de mi cabeza y volteandome para irme. Pero...

-¡Espera!- me dijo Honoka. Sonreí. Seguro ahora rogaría mi perdón.

-¿Que?- pregunté frío volteandome hacia ellas. Honoka estaba de pie y Yusura sentada en el suelo.

-¿Que te dijo para engañarte?- me preguntó Honoka con el ceño fruncido.

-Solo dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fingiendo que lo sabía. Y yo le dije que tenía razón- a penas termine de hablar ambas volvieron a estallar en carcajadas. Yusura comenzó a rodar de un lado a otro en el suelo con su cara casi tan colorada como su cabello de tanta risa, mientras que Honoka intentaba mantenerse en pie, pero al final termino cayendo al suelo -Tsk- me quejé y me aleje. Ni que fuera tan gracioso. Maldita mocosa colorada. Ya me las pagaría luego. En lugar de salir de detrás de esos árboles, me subí a la copa de ellos y entre saltos y escaladas terminé sentado en la gruesa rama desde donde podía ver todo el lugar. Pero, eran demasiados para ser 3 grupos. Comencé a voltear de un lado a otro pero no encontraba a ninguno de mis amigos. ¿De quien rayos era ese grupo?. No fue hasta que mi vista fue a parar a una rama de un árbol a unos 4 metros de donde yo me encontraba, que vi a Toranousuke recostado con sus brazos bajo su cabeza a modo de almohada. Me acerqué saltando hasta el. De verdad estaba profundamente dormido -Me das envidia niño- murmuré sinceramente, ese mocoso siempre había tenido una facilidad increíble para conciliar el sueño, aún cuando estuviera más enérgico que nunca.. Su rostro se veía muy relajado, su boca se encontraba semi-abierta, y su pecho se levantaba al compás de su tranquila respiración, ja... su remera se levanto hasta por arriba de su ombligo debido a sus brazos alzados y eso permitía que se viera parte de su, poco definida, tabla de chocolate. El niñato seria todo un partido en unos 3 años más.

-Ni te les acerques... - comenzó a murmurar él... intenté agudizar un poco más mi oído para entenderlo mejor -¡No!- dijo alzando la voz -Déjalas... - comenzó a moverse de forma abrupta, como si intentara sacarse algo de encima. Pequeñas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Me arrodille junto a el escuchando como seguía murmurando incoherencias. Lo tome de los hombros y lo comencé a agitar, pero no reaccionaba.

-Toranousuke- llame alzando la voz.

-No las lastimes... deja a mis hermanas... - ¡¿PERO QUE CLASE DE PESADILLA ESTABA TENIENDO?! ¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO SE PUEDA DESPERTAR?! No, no puede ser una pesadilla si no se puede despertar, alguien debe haberlo metido en una ilusión mientras dormía.

-Ya, Toranousuke- alce un poco mas la voz y lo agité aun más fuerte ¡PERO NADA!. De repente Toranousuke comenzó a desprender mucho poder de si mismo. ¡De donde salía todo ese poder! Tenía que hacer algo, buscar a Honoka para despertarlo, pero no podía arriesgarme a dejarlo solo, y al parecer mientras lo movía peor era su pesadilla.

-¡Toranousuke!- escuché el grito de Yusura, quien llego de la nada a mi lado y me apartó de un empujón. Ella se arrodilló junto a el y abrazó su cabeza a su pecho, las manos de Yusura comenzaron a brillar de un azul oscuro pero suave -Nada es real, nada es real, despierta- le dijo con un par de lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. Iba a decirle que todo era inútil pero de repente Toranousuke despertó con un fuerte suspiro (medio gritando) y llorando aun mas. El rubio se abrazó a Yusura sollozando. ¿Pero que mierda pasaba aquí?.

-¿Que es lo que pasa?- pregunte sin ocultar mi enojo y preocupación. Toranousuke miró a Yusura comenzó a negar con una mirada de suplica, desespero y miedo.

-No Yusura, no- se negaba y me miraba extraño, me miraba con ¡¿Terror?!

-Si no se lo decimos se preocupará más y le podría decir a alguien- dijo suave Yusura acariciando su cabeza. Toranousuke se volvió a abrazar a Yusura y mientras seguía llorando asintió con la cabeza. Yusura me miró y movió sus labios diciéndome (en silencio) que esperará a que se durmiera. ¡¿Quería que se durmiera de nuevo?! ¡¿Es que estaba loca?!. Y como si pudiera leerme la mente, movió nuevamente sus labios diciendo "Déjamelo a mi". Asentí, después de todo, ella parecía entender todo esto que estaba pasando. Pasados unos 10 minutos, Toranousuke se quedó dormido, aún sollozando, con la cabeza sobre el pecho de Yusura.

-¿Que es todo esto? Explica desde el principio- le ordené. Ella puso su dedo índice en sus labios indicándome que hablara más bajo.

-Hace un par de semanas, en noche. A Toranousuke le paso esto mismo- comenzó pero la interrumpí.

-El enemigo parece atacarlo con ilusiones- declaré.

-Un enemigo no. Pero si esta siendo atacado... - Yusura soltó un suspiro -Por su propia zanpakuto- finalizo con el rostro más serio del mundo. Mis ojos de Kaoru se abrieron desmesuradamente. ¡¿ATACADO POR SU ZANPAKUTO?!.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Y así finaliza este cap. ¿Tarde no? igual quiero que sepan que en ningún momento me olvide de esta historia, muy por el contrario estuve escribiendo todos los días.

Con respecto a mis insistentes anuncios, son porque tengo 2 cosa por decir:

1°) Quería decirles que decidí que voy a actualizar el día 7 de cada mes. Si, por ahí medio como que coy a actualizar cada mucho tiempo, pero bueno ese es mi tiempo para hacer los capítulos largos y (espero) interesantes. Yo lo revisé pero si hay alguna parte donde noten que la frase esta incompleta o algo por el estilo, me avisan para editar el cap ¿ok? porque no tienen idea de todos los problemas que he tenido escribiendo el cap por esa razón, escribo algo y a los 2 segundos ya no está la mitad de la frase o algo por el estilo.

2°) También quería pedirles disculpas porque soy muy mala con la comedia. Simplemente no logro hacer una buena escena graciosa. Si ustedes encuentran algunas partes graciosas ¡GENIAL! sino, mis más sinceras disculpas. (No en el sentido de burla, sino en el de pena)

En fin, supongo que con esto termina mi SUPER IMPORTANTE nota.

¡Muchos besos!

Atte, para ustedes: Uzumaki Manaka-chan.


	7. Ataque al Mundo Humano

**Advertencia: puede que en algunas ocasiones, se me pase una maldición o algo pero... comprendan. No puedo hacer esta historia con un vocabulario de una maestra jardinera, o de escuela. Espero no les moleste. Y si les molesta, pueden cambiarlo en su cabeza. Eso es todo.**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

 _Aclaro que estoy en contra del racismo y de la discriminación a las personas especiales, discapacitadas, ciegas, gordas o flacas. Les aviso para que sepan que si digo gordo, o el discapacitado, o cualquier cosa, no lo tomen como ofensa. Pues no lo digo de mala fe._

 **LEAN LOS COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA AL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _._

 _-El enemigo parece atacarlo con ilusiones- declaré._

 _-Un enemigo no. Pero si esta siendo atacado... - Yusura soltó un suspiro -Por su propia zanpakuto- finalizo con el rostro más serio del mundo. Mis ojos de Kaoru se abrieron desmesuradamente. ¡¿ATACADO POR SU ZANPAKUTO?!._

 **POV Kaoru.**

 _-Hace tiempo que no había oído hablar que algo así sucediera-_ dijo la voz de YukiOusama en mi cabeza.

 _-¿Como? ¿Esto ya había sucedido antes?-_ pregunte sorprendido.

 _-Si... suele ser por distintos motivos. Los 2 más conocidos, cuando una zanpakuto no esta contenta con su amo e intenta matarlo por medio de pesadillas o dañando sus órganos internos para poder cambiar de maestro. También puede ser tratar de asustarlo para que se vuelva más fuerte o explotar el verdadero potencial del shinigami_ \- dijo el _-Yo creo que el caso de Toranousuke es el segundo. Su zanpakuto lo esta haciendo vivir, por medio de ilusiones, muchas situaciones peligrosas en las que tendrá que volverse fuerte si quiere sobrevivir. Eso debe ser. Pero el aún es muy pequeño, se ha asustado y la falta de sueño solo empeora las cosas. El pobre se volverá loco si sigue así, ya viste el terror que te tenía. Solo Dios sabe lo que el pobre esta viendo en sus sueños-_ fue entonces que recordé como una gran ola de poder comenzó a emanar del cuerpo de Toranousuke.

 _-Tu también sentiste ese gran poder que desprendió en su desesperación. ¿Crees que eso es lo que su zanpakuto busca?-_ pregunté con la duda de que quizás haya sido solo mi imaginación, pero no parecía muy probable.

 _-Es posible. Cuando tu estabas a punto de obtener tu bankai te paso lo mismo-_ dijo YukiOusama.

 _-¡¿TORANOUSUKE CASI LOGRA EL BANKAI?!-_ pregunte incrédulo.

 _-Eso creo-_ me contestó.

 _-¿Y porque la zanpakuto de Toranousuke esta tan desesperada por alcanzar el bankai?-_ ahora esa era la pregunta importante.

 _-Hay muchas zanpakuto, que al no tener el bankai, no tienen todas sus habilidades. Por ejemplo Ryusei, la zanpakuto de Honoka, no fue hasta que ella obtuvo el bankai que consiguió leer mentes, el último poder que Ryusei tenía que despertar. Y al parecer Toranousuke aun no logra despertar una última habilidad. Parece que para hacerlo necesitará activar el bankai, y es muy posible que se necesario para alguna batalla del futuro, de otro modo, no entiendo porque estaría tan desesperado por obtener todo su poder-_ la preocupación de YukiOusama era notable, pues hasta el se había encariñado con mis "hermanos".

-¡Kaoru!- escuché el grito de Yusura y me voltee a ella -Joder, un año llamándote- refunfuño ella -Escúchame, no puedes decirle nada de esto a nadie- su voz sonaba como orden.

-Toranousuke duerme con Honoka y Yoko. Si tiene estas pesadillas todas las noches ellas se darán cuenta en algún momento- dije con el ceño fruncido ¿que planeaba la mocosa?.

-Ni aunque se dieran cuenta podrían hacer nada- dijo ella volteando el rostro. ¿Como es eso que no podrían hacer nada? ¿Que ella no lo acababa de hacer? Mi mirada pareció revelar mis pensamientos -Hace 1 semana lo encontré teniendo una de esas horribles pesadillas. Cuando lo toque de pronto esa luz azul comenzó a brillar y despertó, me dijo que eso le pasaba desde hace una semana y que en ningún momento nadie lo había logrado despertar, que incluso Honoka lo había intentado y no lo logró. Nadie lo sabe, Honoka piensa que eso fue solo una simple pesadilla. Por alguna razón solo yo consigo traerlo de vuelta. Y el no quiere que nadie mas se entere. Así que le pediremos a la tía Rangiku que nos de una habitación para nosotros, será lo mejor y si le llega a dar una pesadilla lo podré ayudar, tu sabes que tengo el sueño muy ligero- su voz era como si ella y Toranousuke tuvieran 20 años y un pasado turbio y oscuro, tal y como las novelas que siempre mira Maru.

-¿Y como crees que tomaran los demás esa idea? Imagínate a Shoryu ¡O aún peor! ¡A MARU!- dije intentando no pensar el doble sentido que podría tener esa decisión (de no ser ambos tan pequeños).

-Tampoco va a ser el fin del mundo- murmuró ella volteando el rostro.

-Como si no conocieras a tu hermano mocosa- le dije con leve molestia, justamente ella venía a hacerse la tonta conmigo.

-Como si no conociera tu fuerza, genio- dijo ella regresando su cabeza hacia mi, igual de molesta que yo.

-¿Me estás diciendo que puedo lastimar a tu hermano?- pregunte alzando una ceja. Ella lo medito un poco y luego me miró asintiendo. Una gota cayo por mi cabeza. Pobre de Shoryu con una hermanita tan desconsiderada. Un metro y medio de maldad pura.

-Kaoru... - su voz seria, triste y preocupada me llamo la atención -Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie- su mirada era de súplica -Por favor- susurro mirando a Toranousuke. Sonreí.

-Tranquila, no diré nada... no te mudarás a otra habitación con Toranousuke, Toranousuke se mudará a nuestra habitación y yo dormiré con Sota y Tadase. Me tienes que mantener al tanto. Y si Toranousuke se pone peor tendremos que llevárselo a la tía Unohana ¿de acuerdo?- Yusura asintió con una sonrisa y, con cuidado, dejo a Toranousuke recostado en la rama y se acercó a mi corriendo para abrazarme fuertemente mientras unas cuantas lágrimas caían por su rostro. Le devolví un abrazo. Me corrijo... un metro de ternura y medio de pura maldad -Si Shoryu arma un escándalo tendremos que pensar en una buena mentira lo suficientemente inteligente como para que ni tu hermano se de cuenta que no es verdad- le dije separándome de ella. Yusura asintió.

-Kaoru- yo me acerque a Toranousuke y lo cargue de modo en que nuestros pechos chocaban y su cabeza descansaba en mi hombro.

-¿Que ocurre?- pregunte volteandome hacia ella.

-Gracias- dijo. Luego de ese agradecimiento ella salto de la rama sin ningún miramiento y cayó, casi por milagro, de pie.

 _-¿Algo malo podría pesarle a Toranousuke aparte de la falta de sueño o la paranoia?-_ pregunte muy preocupado. Estuve tentado a comentarle esa pregunta a Yusura, pero no quería asustarla más de lo que estaba.

 _-Pues, puede quedar severamente alterado durante varios días, incluso meses. En el peor de los casos... la psicosis, instintos suicidas, o terminar en... EJEM... estado vegetativo por pensar que en verdad murió aunque solo halla sido un sueño-_ escuchar todas esas cosas hizo que, por una vez, a mi, al que nombran profesor de los invencibles y recientemente Rey del invierno, se me helara la sangre, y que detestara el frío en ese momento. Podía sentir aquel líquido caliente y salado caer desde mis ojos y resbalar por mi rostro... ¿lágrimas?... ¿hace cuanto que no lloraba?... ya no lo recuerdo, pero... ahora... siento como si mis ojos ardieran... y con razón, ¿no?. Mi hermanito puede morir, ¿no es normal llorar?... pero ¿llorar ahora quiere decir que no voy a hacer nada?... ¡NO! ¡No tengo que llorar por esto ahora! Lucharé por ayudar a Toranousuke, y si lo peor pasa, ¡ENTONCES AHÍ LLORARÉ! ¡Lloraré sabiendo que hice lo que pude! ahora mismo no tengo el maldito derecho de llorar, no por esto, no sin haber hecho nada.

 _-¿N-no ha... hay forma de evitarlo?-_ pregunté al tiempo que limpiaba bruscamente las lágrimas de mi rostro.

 _-La única manera de evitarlo, sería que Toranousuke alcanzara el Bankai, pero aún le falta mucho. Eso de hace rato no se asemeja a un bankai, y para colmo de males terminó totalmente agotado. Lo importante y parte clave de lo que está sufriendo ahora, es que tendrá que mantenerse cuerdo en lo que consigue activar su bankai-_ si así son las cosas, entonces yo mismo ayudaré a Toranousuke a conseguir el bankai. Mi mirada se posó en el cielo, no me había dado cuenta de la tormenta que había.

 **Ese mismo día, con Masaki (06:00 pm)**

Masaki caminaba junto con su grupo con Yuri a su lado. Todos los del grupo se encontraban tranquilos viendo hacia todos lados.

-Masaki- llamo una chica a la pelinegra. Masaki volteó a verla con una pequeña sonrisa y asintió con un _"Mmm"_ dando a entender que escuchaba -Ahora ¿a donde iremos?- le pregunto ella.

-¿Cual es tu nombre?- pregunto la oji-esmeralda ignorando la pregunta. Su voz era suave, el tono era solo lo estrictamente necesario como para que se escuchara, las palabras parecían deslizarse por el viento, contiguas pero sin sentimientos, no sonaba cínica, no sonaba con enojo, solo sonaba como si en verdad las dijese un fantasma, un fantasma bajo las creencias humanas, como un alma en pena _(N.T: sus ojos estaban cerrados como en las sonrisas de los personajes de anime)_.

-¿Hu?- la chica no entendía -Me llamo Mira- respondió ella.

-Ya veo, que lindo nombre Mira-chan- dijo ella aún con esa sonrisa, en el mismo tono -Bien... pues yo estaba penando en ir a la plaza, el centro comercial y luego a tomar un helado ¿que opinas?- preguntó. Extrañamente, hoy Masaki no se encontraba efusiva como muchas veces, parecía agobiada pero intentando mantenerse normal.

-Bueno... - la chica pelirroja se puso el dedo indice en la barbilla -Yo creo que esta bien, pero que deberíamos merendar algo antes de comer helado para que no nos caiga mal- opinó.

-Si, yo creo que tienes razón- respondió Masaki -¿Me harías un favor?- le pregunto, Mira asintió -Cuéntalos a todos, incluyéndote a ti y sin contarme a mi, y dime si en total hay 14- pidió, la pelirroja asintió y Masaki, tras un asentimiento de cabeza, se volteo y volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos, sintiendo como Yuri tomaba su mano en señal de apoyo, pues ella, era la única (aparte del otro participante en el conflicto) que sabía que era lo que atormentaba a la pelinegra.

 ** _-FLASH BACK-_**

 **(12:00 pm)**

 _Ahí estaba el grupo 2 (el de Masaki) en un pequeño prado donde todos se encontraban comiendo lo que habían traído de la sociedad de almas. Masaki y Juro se encontraban dando vueltas por allí, riendo y hablando de cualquier cosa. Masaki tropezó con una roca y tratando de sostenerse de algo, tomo la camiseta de Juro provocando que el rubio también cayera, sobre ella, con una mano a cada lado de su cabeza para no aplastarla._

 _-Ouch... - se quejo la pelinegra sonrojada al tiempo que sobaba su cabeza -Lo siento, no era mi intención- se disculpo la oji-esmeralda con un poco de vergüenza._

 _-No, esta bien, no pasó nada- respondió Juro. Fue entonces que ambos notaron la posición en la que estaban, pero ninguno se movió o hizo amague de querer hacerlo. El corazón de Masaki no paraba de latir martilleándole el pecho. Y Juro se encontraba con la respiración un poco agitada. El rubio sonrío de medio lado haciendo que Masaki se sonrojara fuertemente. De manera pausada, ambos comenzaron a acercar sus rostros..._ _sus labios se rozaron y comenzaron a moverse juntos. Los ojos de ambos se cerraron y los brazos de Masaki rodearon el cuello de Juro... pero de golpe algo empujo a Juro, mandándolo unos cuantos metros atrás. Masaki se sentó rápidamente y lo que vio la dejo pasmada; Sora se encontraba sobre Juro golpeándolo como si no hubiese mañana, mientras que el rubio estaba desmayado y con la cara sangrando y toda magullada._

 _-¡PARA! ¡¿QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!- grito Masaki empujando a Sora._

 _-¡LO ESTABA POR MATAR! ¡¿QUE MAS?!- pregunto retoricamente Sora, como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, intentando volver a montarse sobre el rubio, pero la pelinegra lo volvió a evitar con otro brusco empujón._

 _-¡¿PERO CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA?!- gritó Masaki a Sora realmente furiosa, sin poder creer lo que había (o habría de no haberlo evitado) pasado._

 _-¡¿Y LO PREGUNTAS?! ¡MI PROBLEMA ES QUE ESTABAS MUY ACARAMELADA CON ESE IDIOTA- dijo histérico el pelirrojo._

 _-¡¿Pero de que mierda hablas?! ¡NO HACÍAMOS NADA MALO! ¡Estas loco!- le grito ella agachándose junto a Juro._

 _-¡ALÉJATE DE EL AHORA MISMO!- exigió él tomando fuertemente del brazo a la oji-esmeralda, pero ella se soltó de inmediato y bruscamente._

 _-¡No actúes como si pudieras mandarme!- grito ella. Los ojos de la pelinegra se llenaron de lágrimas, pero ella de ningún modo las dejaría salir, no frente a el -Vete de aquí- ordenó, sin emoción en su voz..._

 ** _-FIN FLASH BACK-_**

Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por los ojos de Masaki ante ese recuerdo. Luego de eso Sora se había marchado enrabietado mientras que ella se fue a auxiliar a Juro, quien a los minutos despertó. Ahora mismo el oji-turquesa se encontraba caminando al final del grupo, lejos de los demás. Sin importar que lo que en verdad quería Masaki era volver a su habitación, ella continuó con la excursión. La pelinegra se esforzaba por mantener una sonrisa medianamente convincente, pero no pudo evitar las lágrimas.

-Masaki, creo que lo mejor sería que dejemos el plan para mañana... no pareces bien, además, parece que pronto comenzará a llover- la voz de Mira saco de su pequeño trance.

-Claro... claro, vayámonos- acepto ella. La pelirroja se fue.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Yuri a la pelinegra. Masaki asintió.

-Si, no te preocupes- dijo la oji-esmeralda. Tras esas últimas palabras, Masaki y su grupo se dirigieron nuevamente a las cabañas.

 **De vuelta con Kaoru (donde lo dejamos. Kaoru POV)**

Baje de un salto del árbol y con mi grupo, el grupo de Honoka, Yusura y el de Toranousuke fuimos de camino a la casa de Hotaru. Toranousuke se encontraba muy caliente y jadeaba, tenía fiebre. Al menos no había vuelto a sufrir esas pesadillas.

-Escucha Takara- hable en susurros -A partir de ahora ayudaré a Toranousuke a conseguir el bankai, así que no seas tan duro con el. Déjalo descansar por esta semana, porque a partir de la semana que viene, entrenará conmigo- y por la energía que comenzó a emanar de Takara, supe que estaba de acuerdo.

-Kaoru... - me llamó Akira, me voltee a el y lo vi con Hotaru dormido en brazos al estilo nupcial -Se volvió a dormir- dijo el con una sonrisa de ternura.

-Ya casi llegamos- dije -jugó mucho contigo en la plaza ¿no es cierto?- pregunte. El asintió con una sonrisa.

-Y se comió todo el ramen que nos llevamos para el- comentó alegre.

-Que bueno- contesté sin mucha emoción aparente. Caminamos unas 3 cuadras más hasta que al fin llegamos a la casa de Hotaru. Me acerqué a la puerta con Akira al lado y toqué, segundos después abrió Nori con una inmensa sonrisa. Akira se acercó a Nori y le entregó a Hotaru.

-Gracias por cuidarlo Kaoru- agradeció ella.

-No se preocupe- respondí con una sonrisa. Hotaru comenzó a balbucear y a duras penas logró abrir sus ojos.

-¿Vendrás mañana Kaoru?- me pregunto el desde los brazos de su madre (que lo sostenía estilo nupcial como Akira lo había hecho).

-No Hotaru. Mañana no vendré. Tu mismo dijiste que sabías que morirías, entonces ¿no deberías de estar con tu familia?. Si algo malo pasa, vendré corriendo. Yo se que Nori me avisará, así que no te preocupes... - su rostro parecía más animado que cuando le dije que no vendría mañana -¡Siempre estaré ahí para ti!- dije sonriendo, intentando hacerlo justo como Masaki, una sonrisa cálida sincera, alegre y pura **_(N.T: jaja, como me dijeron que les gusta este lado de Kaoru decidí ponerlo un poco más seguido ¡PERO NO ESPEREN QUE POR SIEMPRE HE! solo en estas ocasiones_ ;) _)_** y la cara de alegría que me demostró después de esa sonrisa, me hizo saber que lo hice bien.

-Entonces hasta pronto- me saludó.

-Hasta pronto- dije dándome la vuelta.

 **POV Normal.**

Ya a unos metros de las cabañas.

-Alto el paso- grito Yusura con el ceño fruncido haciendo que todos se detuvieran.

-¿Que ocurre?- preguntó Kaoru sin emoción. La pelirroja lo ignoro y apuntó hacia Mei.

-Te diré 2 cosas bruja histérica (como Yusura le dice a Mei)- le dijo amenazante apuntándola con su dedo índice -Solo salvaré tu pellejo por esta única ocasión, porque es mi misión en esta excursión. Y otra cosa. Vuelve a ponerte ese vestido y yo misma seré la que te descogote- la amenaza fría y sin emoción por parte de la niña hizo que a Mei le pasara un escalofrío por la columna que le decía que ella no mentía. La amenaza era aún peor que la que había recibido de Kaoru, no por las palabras, si por eso fuera, la amenaza de Kaoru le hubiese hecho caer al suelo del temblor en sus piernas del susto, no, la amenaza de Yusura era aún peor, por la fuerza en ellas (en las palabras).

-E-entendido- dijo Mei agachando su cabeza. ( **-Kaoru: me vuelvo a corregir... calculándolo mejor, Yusura es 75 centímetros de ternura, y 75 centímetros de pura maldad-** ) el oji-esmeralda volteó a ver al niño que estaba sobre si ( **-Kaoru: vaya mujer de la que te enamoraste-** ) pensó con una diminuta sonrisa.

-Escúchame, cuando entremos ve directo a la habitación donde está toda la ropa, con suerte llegaras con todos tus cabellos, y dedos (murmuro), intactos. Cuando estés en la habitación espérame ahí para que te de ropa que no te traiga problemas- la voz de Yusura era firme, una orden que no aceptaba reclamos. Unos pasos después, llegaron a la puerta de las cabañas **_(N.T: no lo mencione en el capitulo anterior, las cabañas están juntas formando un circulo y ese circulo que forman es como un salón principal, no se si me expliqué bien pero, es que para entrar a una cabaña si o si tenes que entrar al salo principal, desde el salón principal se pueden ver 15 puertas, cada una lleva a una cabaña con 15 habitaciones cada una ¿dudas? las confirmo en los comentarios)_** -Llego la hora- susurro Yusura. Pero al entrar nada ocurrió como todos creían. Masaki al ver a Mei con ese vestido solo se acerco hasta que sus rostros estaban a centímetros y dijo...

-Por favor... guarda ese vestido y no lo vuelvas a tocar- y tras esas palabras, la pelinegra se fue a su habitación pasando por la puerta que llevaba a la cabaña número 2.

-No puedo creerlo, ¿esa era Masaki?- preguntó Yusura atónita, luego de unos segundos.

-Esto es inaudito- exclamo Kaoru en voz baja.

-Estoy preocupada... ha estado así desde que llegó- dijo Maru acercándose a Kaoru. La pelinegra se dio cuenta del estado del pequeño rubio, pero decidió hacerse la tonta por el momento, y luego hablar en privado con Kaoru.

-Iré a ve que le ocurre- dijo Kaoru.

-Ya lo intente, no quiere hablar con nadie- a la mini-Rukia le estaban por brotar las lágrimas.

-Ni siquiera con Serika- dijo Yoko -Honoka, creo que deberías hablar con ella o, en su defecto, leer su mente. Nos tiene a todos muy preocupados- la seriedad y preocupación de Yoko era la clara prueba de lo fuerte de la situación.

-No quiero leer su mente- dijo Honoka agachando la mirada -Pero estoy preocupada. Leeré su mente, pero no les diré nada- el ceño fruncido de Honoka no les dio voz a los demás de replicar. La peliazul se fue caminando a la habitación de la pelinegra.

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto seria pero tierna la peliazul, abriendo la puerta. Lo único que Honoka vio fue una habitación iluminada solo por una tenue luz de lámpara, y a Masaki sentada como indio en medio de su futón. En respuesta a la incógnita, la oji-esmeralda solo alzo los hombros. Honoka entro en la habitación y cerró la puerta -¿Quieres hablar?- pregunto a solo 5 pasos de Masaki.

\- ... - Honoka pudo ver como la boca de Masaki se abría levemente, pero luego se cerraba.

-Se como se siente cuando tienes ganas de hablar pero no puedes- Honoka se sentó junto a Masaki y la abrazó por los hombros -De verdad me siento muy preocupada por ti, igual que los demás... ¿Me dejas leer tu mente? prometo que no le diré nada a nadie- dijo ella.

\- ... - Masaki no dijo nada, simplemente asintió.

 **(Lo que Honoka ve en la mente de Masaki)**

 _El rubio sonrío de medio lado haciendo que Masaki se sonrojara fuertemente. De manera pausada, ambos comenzaron a acercar sus rostros..._ _sus labios se rozaron y comenzaron a moverse juntos. Los ojos de ambos se cerraron y los brazos de Masaki rodearon el cuello de Juro... pero de golpe algo empujo a Juro, mandándolo unos cuantos metros atrás. Masaki se sentó rápidamente y lo que vio la dejo pasmada; Sora se encontraba sobre Juro golpeándolo como si no hubiese mañana, mientras que el rubio estaba desmayado y con la cara sangrando y toda magullada._

 _-¡PARA! ¡¿QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!- grito Masaki empujando a Sora._

 _-¡LO ESTABA POR MATAR! ¡¿QUE MAS?!- pregunto retoricamente Sora, como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, intentando volver a montarse sobre el rubio, pero la pelinegra lo volvió a evitar con otro brusco empujón._

 _-¡¿PERO CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA?!- gritó Masaki a Sora realmente furiosa, sin poder creer lo que había (o habría de no haberlo evitado) pasado._

 _-¡¿Y LO PREGUNTAS?! ¡MI PROBLEMA ES QUE ESTABAS MUY ACARAMELADA CON ESE IDIOTA- dijo histérico el pelirrojo._

 _-¡¿Pero de que mierda hablas?! ¡NO HACÍAMOS NADA MALO! ¡Estas loco!- le grito ella agachándose junto a Juro._

 _-¡ALÉJATE DE EL AHORA MISMO!- exigió él tomando fuertemente del brazo a la oji-esmeralda, pero ella se soltó de inmediato y bruscamente._

 _-¡No actúes como si pudieras mandarme!- grito ella. Los ojos de la pelinegra se llenaron de lágrimas, pero ella de ningún modo las dejaría salir, no frente a el -Vete de aquí- ordenó, sin emoción en su voz..._

 **(Honoka volvió a la realidad)**

-Masaki- Honoka comenzó a negar y abrazó fuertemente a su mejor amiga mientras ella (Masaki) volvía a estallar en lágrimas -tranquila. No hiciste nada malo, el error lo cometió Sora no tu. Ya verás como todo se arreglará por si solo- la consolaba la peliazul.

-Honoka... - sollozo Masaki hablando por primera vez desde que Honoka entro en la habitación -No se que hacer... Sora y yo fuimos mejores amigos desde siempre y no quiero que eso cambie, y Juro consigue que mi corazón lata desbocado con solo una sonrisa. Pero no puedo estar con Juro si cada vez que Sora lo ve lo ataca, no quiero perder a ninguno y no se que es lo que ellos esperan de mi- lloraba fuertemente la oji-esmeralda.

-Y no tienes porque perder a alguno... tu lo dijiste, Sora es tu mejor amigo... pero ¿eso es lo que el quiere?- pregunto -Juro es tu amigo pero... ¿eso es lo que el quiere?- volvió a preguntar -Sora es tu mejor amigo pero, ¿eso es lo que tu quieres?-el tono era raro, enternecido, dolido, melancólico y frágil -Juro es tu amigo, pero... ¿eso es lo que tu quieres?- las preguntas de Honoka no tenían sentido, no para Masaki, ella (Masaki) no encontraba la coherencia y la relación entre el tema y sus preguntas (las de Honoka) -A lo que me refiero es... que no sabes lo que ellos quieren de ti, pero tampoco sabes lo que tu quieres, y ese es el verdadero problema. Cuando aclares tu mente, cuando entiendas lo que quieres, será ahí cuando podrás decidir con claridad las cosas. Yo veo muy claras las intenciones de Sora y Juro, pero no las tuyas, y creo que no las entendería ni aunque vea en lo más profundo de tu ser. La primera vez que leí tu mente, casi me pierdo dentro de ti, no eres como cualquier otra persona. Por ejemplo tu hermano, el tiene todas las cosas en su lugar y sus sentimientos tan claros como ocultos a mis ojos, es frío en cuanto a lo que siente, pero no lo niega, por el contrario, el lo medita y administra minuciosamente en un especifico rincón de su ser. Pero tu, tu eres un remolino; alegría, valentía, amor, tristeza, enojo, y un sin fin de emociones, no sabes como ubicar todo eso dentro de ti, por lo que todo va amontonado a ese tornado. Cada vez que entro en tu mente, es como si me adentrara dentro de un huracán en el que todo gira muy rápido y por eso me cuesta entenderte. Pero por algún motivo, lo que busco tarde o temprano aparece ante mi, en como si toda tu, tuviera un orden especifico, como Kaoru, pero sin patrones, tu no lo administras, tu solo lo recuerdas, es por eso que cuando lo busco siempre aparece. Y lo que vi hace un momento, no fue solo lo que paso, también pude sentir tu confusión ante tus sentimientos. No puedo decirte que hacer Masaki, pero te daré un consejo; aprende a comprenderte a ti misma, antes de intentar comprender a los demás- y tras esas palabras, Honoka beso la mejilla de su amiga -Sabes que siempre estaré ahí para lo que necesites. Ahora descansa, yo misma te despierto a la hora de comer, porque no paso desapercibido para mi lo mucho que se esta quejando tu estomago- comentó Honoka con gracia haciendo que Masaki, quien había escuchado todo muy atentamente, se sonrojara un poco. La pelinegra abrió la boca pero la vergüenza ante lo que quería decir no la dejo hablar -Si, yo me quedo aquí hasta que te duermas- dijo Honoka, sabiendo que era lo que su amiga quería decirle. Masaki se recostó en la cama de costado y Honoka se recostó junto a ella, ambas tomaron sus manos.

-No sabes lo feliz que estoy de tenerte como amiga- dijo bajito Masaki.

-Yo soy la que esta feliz- dijo Honoka. Masaki sonrió y cerro sus ojos, ahora solo quedaba que la pelinegra se quedara dormida, cosa que no tardo en suceder... -Muy feliz- susurro la peliazul besando la frente de Masaki y levantándose. Honoka tapo a su amiga y luego salió por la puerta. Al cerrar la puerta Honoka se tapo la boca con la mano izquierda y comento a llorar fuertemente, deslizándose por la puerta hasta quedar sentada en el piso... ¿la razón de su llanto?... al ver la mente de Masaki, no solo encontró sus recuerdos y confusión, también encontró, muy oculto de todo, incluso de la misma Masaki, el profundo amor que la pelinegra alberga por Sora. No es como si Honoka nunca se hubiese dado cuenta de eso, pero la pequeña peliazul aún guardaba una pequeña esperanza de que solo fuese su imaginación, que esa fuerte conexión entre Masaki y Sora fuera solo algo que ella misma invento... pero esa esperanza había sido pisoteada por las fuerzas más poderosas, y algunas veces las más dolorosas que podrían existir; la verdad y la realidad -¿Porque duele tanto?- se pregunto ella aún cubriendo su boca -¿Porque me duele tanto?- se volvió a preguntar llorando más desesperadamente.

Luego de unos 7 minutos de llorar y llorar, Honoka abrazó sus rodillas contra su pecho y escondió allí su cabeza. Al poco tiempo, alguien se sentó junto a la peliazul, que seguía llorando, pero ahora en completo silencio.

-No se que es lo que te ocurrió, pero ten calma, pronto pasará- dijo Kaito, quien había ido a buscar a la peliazul (sin que nadie se de cuenta, muuuy disimuladamente) por que se había ausentado hace ya 10 minutos.

-Lo se... tendrá que pasar de alguna u otra forma- respondió con un hilo de voz la oji-océano, levantando su cabeza de su escondite y volteándolo a ver.

-No preguntaré- dijo él como si fuera un aviso -No tengo el derecho ni el interés... pero no te quiero volver a encontrar llorando, no soporto ver a una niña llorando. Ya lo he visto toda mi vida. Prefiero la sonrisa que tienes en todo momento- dijo.

-Uno no siempre sonríe- dijo Honoka con voz de niña pequeña, haciendo puchero. Kaito se encogió de hombros.

-Uno siempre puede sonreír. Es tu decisión el hacerlo o no. Además si sigues llorando así, te saldrán hongos en los ojos- y con estas últimas palabras el peli-violeta se levanto y se fue por donde vino. Honoka puso una sonrisa de medio lado y volvió a apoyar su cabeza en sus brazos, pero ahora en lugar de ocultar su rostro, lo tenía apoyado mirando por donde Kaito se había marchado.

-Claro que te importa- susurro Honoka -Pero no lo quieres demostrar- soltó con una risita tierna. Unos minutos después Honoka se levanto y con su sonrisa de siempre fue a la sala, pero se encontró con algo malo.

-¡¿Las 3 están bien?! ¡¿las 3 están bien?!... - preguntaba Shoryu desesperado por el teléfono. Yusura se encontraba abrazando a Rika llorando muy fuerte y Matsumoto, Tora, Tadase, Yoko y todos los demás (del grupo original no el de ahora) estaban ansiosos, Yoko se encontraba dando pequeños saltitos anhelantes por saber la respuesta **_-Aún no lo se, están siendo atendidas en el despacho de Unohana y no quieren dejarme entrar-_** decía furioso y asustado Jinta -Papá que fue lo que ocurrió ahora- pregunto Shoryu para después morder fuertemente su labio inferior y apretaba los párpados para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran **_-Tuvo, un sangrado, uno grande-_** contesto JInta, sonó como si hubiera obligado a las palabras a salir. El teléfono (es el comunicador) cayo de las manos de Shoryu cuando este se cubrió el rostro y se dejo caer sentado en el suelo **_-Shoryu ¡SHORYU!-_** llamó Jinta pero... la comunicación se corto.

-¿Que pasó?- pregunto Yusura volteando a ver a su hermano -¡DIME QUE PASO!- gritó _**(N.T: todos los otros niños están afuera con los maestros. Cuando Shoryu recibió la llamada Matsumoto les pidió a los maestros que los dejaran en privado)** _ desesperada.

-Pasó de nuevo... este es más grave, ni siquiera a papá le dejan entrar a la sala- anunció el pelirrojo al tiempo que se levantaba y tomaba en comunicador lo guardo y salió de su gigai -No me voy a quedar aquí quieto... iré hora mismo a ver que pasa. Le avisaré cuando sepa algo. (Volteó a ver a Tora) Te encargo mi grupo, volveré cuando sepa que todo salió bien, y si algo malo pasa te llamaré para que vengas (esto último se lo dijo a Yusura)- y sin dar tiempo a nadie de replicar, Shoryu desapareció. Un tenso silencio se formo en la habitación durante varios segundos...

-Ya no se que pensar. La última vez casi las perdemos y Shoryu dijo que esta vez fue peor... ¿y si hora si se mueren?- preguntó Yusura con una mueca de horror.

-No, no... calma, nada malo va a pasar- la intentaba consolar Honoka al tiempo que iba a abrazar a la pequeña pelirroja -Y dime ¿ya sabes que nombres les pondrán?- preguntó la peliazul queriendo anima a Yusura.

-Si- asintió la pelirroja -La que esta enferma se llamará Hitomi... a mamá se le ocurrió ser irónica; como la niña es ciega, quiso ponerle ese nombre, que significa pupila- comentó un poco más alegre Yusura -Y a la que está sana le pondremos Hana (significa flor)- ahora la oji-negra estaba más que feliz pero... -Claro que todo esto suponiendo que vivan- dijo Yusura volviendo a llorar. Una gota cayo por la nuca de Honoka ( **-Honoka: diablos... fue mala idea volver a comentar sobre las niñas-** ) pensó con una sonrisita sumamente nerviosa.

 **3 horas después, con Kaoru (11:04 pm).**

-Joder... dame un respiro- pidió al cielo el peliblanco poniéndose manos a la obra. Puso nieve en un vaso (de nuevo) y la derritió haciendo agua completamente congelada, fue a buscar un par de mantas a la habitación de al lado y envolvió a Toranousuke en ellas cual gusano, entonces semi-sentó al rubio con la espalda apoyada en su brazo y la cabeza en su hombro, le dio de beber lentamente el agua. Lo dejó unos minutos, después le quito la envoltura de gusano, lo recostó y luego lo arropó con las frazadas (ya iban 5 frazadas contando las que Kaoru acababa de traer, y aún así Toranousuke no dejaba de temblar) y le puso un paño en la cabeza, sobre el paño puso una especie de bloque de nieve, largo pero chato -Dios... ¿es que acaso estas teniendo una pesadilla?- pregunto Kaoru a la nada.

 _-No, eso que tiene no es una pesadilla. Es el cúmulo de todo el miedo y estrés que obtuvo de ellas-_ dijo YukiOusama en la mente del niño de ojos esmeralda.

 _-Takara debe ser un extremista... ¿A quien en su sano juicio se le ocurre exponer así a un niño tan pequeño? Si yo fuera Toranousuke, apalearía a Takara cuando lo vea en mi mundo interno-_ el enojo de Kaoru era evidente -Espero que ya estés satisfecho con los resultados de tu "entrenamiento- gruño en voz alta, dirigiéndose a Takara. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el niño despertó.

-Hola- saludo con voz somnolienta el pequeño muchacho.

-Hola- respondió Kaoru con una sonrisa aliviada -¿Como te sientes?- preguntó. EL rubio se encogió de hombros.

-Tengo calor- respondió. Esas eran buenas noticias, quería decir que la fiebre al fin estaba bajando.

-Gracias al cielo... estas con fiebre desde hace más o menos una hora- comentó el peliblanco. El rubio comenzó a voltear (lentamente) hacia todos lados.

-¿Y Honoka?- preguntó Toranousuke entre extrañado y nervioso.

-Dijiste que no querías que nadie se entere, así que te estuve cuidando yo hasta recién- le respondió Kaoru -Más te vale que descanses bien ahora. Porque a partir de la semana que viene entrenaras conmigo para despertar el bankai- anuncio.

-¿Por que?- pregunto el oji-azul asombrado.

-Porque eres mi hermanito... y si las pesadillas continúan te volverás loco. Esto ya a pasado varias veces y los resultados han sido trágicos, no quiero que te pase lo mismo- explicó rápidamente el de 9 años. El rubio formo una débil pero socarrona media sonrisa.

-¿Te preocupo?- pregunto con burla en niño.

-¿A quien? ¿a mi?. Ja. Obviamente todavía tienes fiebre- contestó divertido Kaoru.

-Si, seguro- comentó con una risa entre divertida y sarcástica Toranousuke.

-Por supuesto que me preocupas- dijo Kaoru acercando al pequeño y abrazándolo. Toranousuke río levemente.

-Gracias por eso- dijo el pequeño.

-Es obvio que me preocupe por ti, te conozco desde que naciste- el rubio se encogió de hombros. Fue entonces que el oji-esmeralda recordó -Algo malo paso- dijo el peliblanco.

-¿Como?- pregunto el niño.

-Mientras te bajaba la fiebre, escuché a los chicos muy alterados. Parece que Shoryu se a ido a la Sociedad de Almas porque la tía Momo tuvo otro problema con el embarazo, y por lo que escuche, este es más grave que los anteriores- contó muy serio el peliblanco.

-¿Y aún no ha dado noticias?- pregunto alterado el de ojos azules. Kaoru negó. El rubio soltó un suspiro de cansancio -¿Es cosa mía, o a los problemas parecen ponerse de acuerdo para atormentarnos todos juntos?- pregunto el rubio. El peliblanco asintió.

-Creo que tienes razón- contestó Kaoru -Pero ahora no es momento de que te preocupes por eso mejor descansa, ahora que despertaste dudo que te vuelva a subir la fiebre. Duerme que yo iré a traer algo para comer y regreso- dijo al tiempo que se levantaba y arropaba bien a Toranousuke. Al pequeño no le tomo ni 20 segundos en quedar profundamente dormido.

 **Kaoru POV.**

Salgo en dirección a la "cocina". Supuestamente la tía Rangiku iría a comprar lo necesario para la cena. Abro el refrigerador ¿y con que me encuentro?... ¡CON NADA! ¡EL MALDITO APARATO NO ESTABA ENCHUFADO SIQUIERA! así que, como mi padre me enseño, la llame de manera sutil y tranquila...

-¡MATSUMOTOOOOOOOOO!- grité a todo pulmón. A los segundos vi como la tía Rangiku se movía como si fuera una espía, ¿a donde se dirigía? ¡La muy descarada se dirigía a su habitación intentado escapar de mi! Me encamine veloz y sigiloso hasta estar detrás de ella, tome aire y -¡¿A DONDE CREES QUE VAS?!- le grite. Casi se prende al techo de semejante susto. Ella se volteó hacia mi con pánico en su rostro.

-¿Y-yo?- preguntó como si no le hablara a ella -T-t-te iba a b-b-b-buscar- ¡QUE FORMA DE MENTIR!

-¿Donde está la comida que supuestamente tu irías a compras hoy?- le pregunto lentamente.

-Pu-pues en el refrigerador ¿donde más?- preguntó nerviosa, pero con tono como si lo que dijera fuera de lo más obvio.

-Haaa, en el refrigerador- dije como si no se me hubiese ocurrido antes, ella asintió -Pues mira que curioso- contesté con falsa simpatía -acabo de venir de la cocina, y resulta que el refrigerador ni siquiera está enchufado- en las últimas palabras mi voz se volvió áspera. Entonces Rangiku trato de emprender carrera, pero por supuesto que no iba a permitírselo, por lo que le había tomado del cinturón (innecesario) que tenía en su cintura por sobre su blusa sin que ella se diera cuenta -¿A donde crees que vas?- le pregunte con tono que denotaba mi furia -Que raro, nunca te había visto con esa ropa. Ahora mismo iremos a hablar con Tadase- o si, con mi primo haríamos que devuelva toda la ropa que, seguramente, compró y vaya a la velocidad de la luz a comprar la comida.

-No, por Dios ¡NO!- grito desesperada fingiendo las lágrimas, pero yo no era alguien a quien podría comprar con eso.

-¡TADASE!- grite exigiendo que se apareciera, a los segundos el llegó.

-¿Ahora que fue lo que hiciste?- pregunto mi primo viendo en dirección a Rangiku, quien en este momento parecía que hubiese visto un fantasma, hablando en expresiones humanas claro **_(N.T: XP)_**

-¿Yooooo?- pregunto ella haciendo muecas exageradas como si no le preguntasen a ella -Nada- dijo inocente. Mi primo me miró.

-Le di el dinero para comprar alimentos y me encuentro con que el refrigerador ni siquiera esta enchufado- la acuso sin la más mínima pizca de remordimiento. La mirada de Tadase se oscureció y miró a la tía Rangiku con una sonrisa que lo decía todo _"Arregla esto, o mañana la segunda división encontrará tu cuerpo flotando en un río"_. Y como por arte de magia, Matsumoto saco dinero de su bolsillo y desapareció por la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo. Mire a mi primo a los ojos y nos echamos a reír a carcajadas.

-Cada día está más incontrolable- comentó Tadase quitándose una lágrima del ojo.

-Debiste ver la expresión que puso cuando le dije que te llamaría- comenté haciendo que riéramos aun más fuerte. Luego de un rato ambos nos calmamos -Y dime, ¿Que tal las cosas con Rika?- su semblante se oscureció ante la mención de nuestra amiga.

-Hizo varios "amigos"- la última palabra la dijo con odio.

-¿Que Sota no te había dicho ya como arreglarte con ella?- le pregunté con diversión.

-Si... pero el me dijo que tendría que esperar a que ella deje de estar tan enfadada conmigo. Y por lo que Serika me ha dicho, eso está lejos de suceder. Y cada vez que la veo con alguno de esos malditos me dan ganas de arrastrarla hasta un cuarto oscuro y encerrarla ahí para que no vuelva a hablar con nadie, aparte de mi, nunca más- el tono de Tadase me decía que en verdad lo estaba considerando, no se que fue lo que más me causaron sus palabras, si nerviosismo, diversión o preocupación por mi pobre amiga.

-Ya, tampoco es gran cosa... - estaba diciendo pero me callé a mitad de mi frase al sentir como el raitatsu de Toranousuke se elevaba. Y al parecer Tadase también lo sintió porque sin mediar palabras nos fuimos con shumpo hacia mi habitación. Al entrar vimos a Toranousuke flotando en medio de a habitación con los brazos y piernas colgando, parecía como si tuviera un imán en el pecho y fuera atraído por el techo, sus cabellos flotaban en el aire, pero no se sentía como viento, era distinto. De inmediato cubrí con nieve las paredes y puertas para que no se sienta la presión espiritual y nadie viniera... ya suficiente problema tenía con Tadase aquí. Se comenzaron a escuchar chirridos, y agudos sonidos, como cuando arrastras una silla por el suelo y cuando apuntas un micrófono a un parlante. Tal parecía que el ruido también era energía porque podía sentir como mi nieve la absorbía, supongo que por eso no se escuchaba del otro lado.

-Son hondas sonoras- murmuró Tadase. ¿Hondas sonoras? ¿pero que Toranousuke no era de tipo ilusión? -Si, pero estas son hondas sonoras- respondió Tadase nuevamente.

-Mierda ¿que acaso ahora lees mentes?- le pregunte a mi primo bastante cabreado.

-No idiota, estas hablando en voz alta- me dijo mirándome como si me hubiese crecido una cabeza en el hombro. Una gota calló por mi nuca.

-Ya- dije solo por decir al tiempo que sentía como mis mejillas se sonrojaban levemente de la vergüenza.

-Luego me explicaras bien que es todo esto- me dijo con enojo.

-¿Y porque crees que yo se algo de todo esto?- pregunte fingiendo no entenderlo.

-Estaba en tu habitación ¡CREO QUE ES MUY OBVIO!- empezó a gritarme.

-Yo no se nada- me negué también gritando, los ruidos se hacían cada ver más fuertes.

-¡Kaoru!- gruño y supe que ya debía dejar de hacerme el tonto.

-No esperes que te diga nada- respondí cerrando los ojos. Casi río al ver como mi primo se tomaba de los pelos para controlarse, rara vez lo hacía rabiar, pero cuando lo hacía me divertía en grande. Pero este no era momento para bromas. Mi primo abrió la boca para replicar, pero antes de poder decir palabra lo interrumpí -Mira eso- dije señalando a Toranousuke, en su cuello se estaba formando algo extraño, a los segundos tomó forma, eran... ¿auriculares?.

-¿Pero que es esto?- preguntó Tadase con el ceño fruncido. A los pocos minutos el rubio más pequeño volvió a la misma posición en la que estaba cuando me había ido, y los infernales y molestos ruidos al fin desaparecieron. Y al parecer Toranousuke no había notado lo que ocurrió.

 _-Parece que el pequeño ha logrado algo después de todas esas malditas pesadillas-_ dijo YukiOusama en mi interior.

 _-¿Que quieres decir con eso?-_ pregunté desentendido.

 _-Que todo lo que vivió dentr_ _o de sus pesadillas valió algo. No es un bankai pero su fuerza a crecido considerablemente... tal vez así le será más fácil el entrenamiento_ _-_ informo. Bien, al menos algo bueno salió de aquellas pesadillas _-Yo que tu ahora me preocuparía menos por las pesadillas y más por lo que le dirás a tu primo luego de todo lo que vio-_ comentó el. ¡Mierda! tenía razón.

 _-¿Y ahora que voy a decirle?-_ pregunte entrando en pánico (internamente).

 _-¿Y yo que se? es tu problema mocoso-_ dijo y ya me lo imaginaba encogiéndose los hombros con desinterés.

 _-Menudo compañero estas echo-_ dije con enojo _-No sirves ni para conversar-_ me quejé.

 _-Lamentablemente con respecto a tu zanpakuto no se aceptan reclamos. Y por desgracia tampoco para tu dueño, créeme, ya lo intenté-_ comentó con desanimo. Y admito que me sentí algo ofendido. Pero entonces recordé que aún tenía a Tadase enfrente.

 _-Luego continuaremos esta charla-_ le dije con advertencia.

-Escucha, tienes que olvidar todo o que viste aquí- dije con sinceridad y pocas ganas de conversar, me sentía enojado.

 _-Que genio eres-_ dijo con sarcasmo YukiOusama.

 _-Si al igual que tu, no empi_ _eces-_

-¿Como quieres que me olvide de esto? Toranousuke comenzó a emanar raitatsu por cada poro de su piel y unos auriculares extraños se formaron alrededor de su cuello mientras flotaba en el aire estando dormido ¡¿Como quieres que lo olvide así como si nada?!- me preguntó histérico.

-Pues olvidando y ya esta- respondí demostrando mi enojo.

-No me hables así mocoso, no olvides quien es mayor- me dijo también enojado.

-Y tu no olvides quien es más fuerte- le respondí encarandolo.

-Tu no tienes fuerza propia, solo absorbes la de los demás- me dijo con burla.

-Cierra la boca bella durmiente- le dije devolviendole el tono burlón. Y parece que no le gusto el apodo porque me lanzó un puñetazo en el estómago que me hizo dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. Y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Le lance un puñetazo a la cara que lo derribo.

-¿Aún piensas que en verdad no tengo fuerza propia?- le pregunte viendo como se levantaba y amagaba con un puñetazo en mi estomago pero por el contrario a lo que creía el se lanzó al suelo y con un barrido me tumbo al suelo poniéndose sobre mi. Comenzamos a rodar por el piso, luchando por quedar arriba y dar el primer golpe. No se como llegamos a las piñas, pero ya no importa, ya me hizo enojar y gracias a mi nieve nadie se dará cuenta. Afortunadamente la habitación era bastante grande. Mi primo quedó sobre mi, tomo mis muñecas y me dio un par de golpes en la cara con 2 cabezazos que me hicieron un pequeño corte. Tadase no luchaba de esta manera tan impulsiva y salvaje, algo malo debió pasar para que el este así de eufórico -¡¿Que mierda te ocurrió para que estés así?!- le pregunte dando un giro, quedando sobre el, bloqueando toda extremidad capaz de golpearme.

-¡ESO NO TE IMPORTA!- grito intentando safar de mi agarre, pero lo mantuve.

-Me importa si por eso me usas como saco de boxeo- le contesté en el mismo tono.

-No tengo ni voy a decirte nada- me dijo empujándome a un lado y levantándose del suelo.

-Pues bien, no me interesa... lo que si me interesa es que no le puedes decir a nadie de esto- le dije. El me ignoró y quitó la nieve que había en la manija de la puerta, pero antes de que la pueda abrir, cubrí la puerta completa de nieve y convertí la nieve en hielo -No te dejaré ir hasta que me jures que no le dirás esto a nadie- dije muy molesto.

-Te puedo jurar lo que tu quieras pero a penas salga de aquí hablaré con Maru y haré que te convenza de hablar- me dijo amenazante. Pero yo también se muy bien como amenazarte querido primo.

-Como me entere que le has dicho a alguien me encargaré de hacer que Rika no quiera volver a hablarte hasta que tengan 30 años- dije fingiendo, bueno en realidad no fingía desinterés.

-¿A sí? ¿y como piensas hacer eso?- me pregunto altivo.

-Puedo decirle que te he visto besando a un par de chicas hoy- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Y crees que ella lo creerá?- me pregunto, aunque pude ver el nerviosismo en sus palabras.

-Me tomará más enserio a mi que a ti... si quieres lo podemos comprobar- dije con una sonrisa socarrona.

-No te atreverías- dijo con enojo e impotencia en su mirada.

-Pruébame- dije retándolo con la mirada. Nos mantuvimos en una guerra de miradas durante unos 40 segundos hasta que el se dio por vencido soltando un suspiro.

-Esta bien... tu ganas, no diré nada- me aseguró.

-O, se bien que no lo harás- respondí muy seguro -Porque de lo contrario me encargaré de destruir tu futuro con Rika- soné malévolo y sin sentimientos. Claro que nunca haría eso, parece que yo también tengo los dotes de actor de las chicas... ¡¿Hu?! ahora que lo pienso, no se si debería alegrarme o no por eso.

-Si, si- dijo moviendo su mano desinteresadamente. Luego su rostro se tornó serio -que sepas que no es por tu advertencia... al menos no es por eso en sí. Pienso que de verdad debe ser algo muy importante como para que me hayas amenazado de esa manera, así que esta vez te dejaré estar... pero... (me miró y sonrió, como solía hacerlo cuando era más pequeño) sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo para lo que necesites, a pesar de que me queje y lo haga con cara de ogro- me guiñó un ojo, derretí el hielo y salió de la habitación.

-Por supuesto que lo se- dije sonriendo -Me pregunto hace cuanto descubrió que Masaki y Maru le llaman así (ogro) desde que cambio su personalidad- lo pensé un momento -Na... que importa- me encogí de hombros al tiempo que absorbía toda la nieve enviándola de nuevo a mi mundo interno -Ahora que lo pienso ¿por que es que estaba así enojado?- lleve mi vista a Toranousuke, este pequeño consiguió darme una buena dotación de energía en poco tiempo. Vaya problemático desperdiciando raitatsu a lo tonto así como así y sin siquiera darse cuenta. Bien, pues ya me encargaré de ayudarte a controlar eso. Volteé a ver la parte de abajo de mi muñeca, donde había una pequeña marca completamente negra de una azucena que yo y todos los demás **_(N.T: del grupo original)_** excepto Yusura y Toranousuke teníamos todo el tiempo, incluso cuando estamos en la academia para no agobiar a los otros **_(N.T: es el sello de restricción de la décima división, recuerden que el sello de restricción te permite usar solo un 20% de tu poder espiritual)_**. Lástima que luego de este entrenamiento deberá usar uno de estos... un sello que te impide usar todo tu potencial es algo sumamente molesto. Mi vista se fijó en aquellos auriculares que aparecieron en el cuello, no eran cualquier cosa, emanaba un aura de poder muy fuerte, un arma. Me recosté junto al rubio y me quede profundamente dormido.

 **Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de Sora. Sora POV.**

Todavía no consigo entender como fue a pasar todo esto... me descontrolé... ¡HICE LLORAR A MASAKI! tenía tantas ganas de destrozar mi cabeza contra el suelo... pero ¡ESTABA FURIOSO! La encontré besándose con Juro, y me dice que no hacían nada malo. ¡Eso era muy malo! ¿es que acaso Masaki es tan despistada que no se da cuenta de cuan loco me vuelve? o ¿es acaso que lo sabe e ignorando mis sentimientos es su manera indirecta de rechazarme? no... no podía ser lo segundo, no quería que lo fuera. Podía sentir las lágrimas resbalar lentamente por mi rostro. Alguien tocó a la puerta, no quería hablar con nadie, así que simplemente fingí que no estaba allí. La puerta se abrió dándome unas ganas inmensas de moler a golpes al maldito que me vino a molestar. Me volteé a ver quien era y vi una corta melena azulada... Honoka.

-La suerte no fue muy amigable contigo hoy ¿he?- dijo con tono suave -No fuiste el único- me dijo a modo de consuelo, sentándose junto a mi.

-No quiero hablar ahora Honoka- la corté.

-Ya lo se... pero no creo que estés en posición de ponerte de mal humor ahora. Masaki se llevó la peor parte- apreté mis puños ¿acaso no escuchó cuando le dije que no quería hablar?-

-¿Tu que sabes?- pregunté con intención de hacerla sentir mal y que se fuera... malvado ¿cierto?

-Yo lo se todo- me respondió con tono frío. Chasquee la lengua -Juro no es malo, la verdad diría que es el más indicado para estar con Masaki... finge ser un chico malo pero en realidad es gentil y cariñoso... - si volvía a decirle un alago más a aquel maldito rubio-creído-roba-mejores-amigas-hermosas no respondo por mi -pero... - voltee a verla -Masaki es muy inocente como para darse cuenta que ambos están enamorados de ella... ni tampoco para saber de quien esta enamorada- la tome por los hombros casi sin darme cuenta al escucharla.

-¿Esta enamorada de alguien?- le pregunté como loco.

-No te gustará la respuesta- me dijo desviando la mirada. Sentí como si todo mi mundo se cayera abajo, me comencé a hundir en un horrible agujero negro lleno de voces que me decían _"No te ama" "La perdiste"_ y una infinidad más de cosas que solo lograban darme dolor de cabeza -Hey, Sora- sentí la mano de Honoka en mi mejilla, estaba... limpiando mis lágrimas. Tenía una sonrisa cálida, su mano era suave. La luz de la luna que entraba por mi ventana iluminaba suavemente su rostro y se veía... hermosa, pero de solo imaginarme a Masaki en lugar de Honoka, mi pelinegra me parecía mucho más hermosa que Honoka. Fue entonces que me di cuenta que me había quedado mirando fijamente a la niña frente a mi... no amo a Honoka de la misma manera que a Masaki, pero ambas son muy, diferentes y al mismo tiempo tan iguales, ¿acaso estoy pensando que Honoka me gusta? no podía ser ¿o si?... digo, ella no es fea, por el contrario, es bellísima y amable, buena cocinera y siempre con una sonrisa, su voz es dulce y cálida y no chillona como la de muchas, es tranquila y callada, pero cuando habla siempre da en el clavo y te hace razonar ella es... perfecta. Me sonroje ante ese pensamiento ¡¿desde cuando pienso en Honoka de esa manera?! últimamente e estado bastante al pendiente de ella pero ¿porque así de la nada?... será que ¿me estoy enamorando de ella? Pero,yo amo a Masaki desde siempre y el cariño que le tengo a Honoka no alcanzaría nunca a mi amor por Masaki... ¡ALTO! ¿Y si me está leyendo el pensamiento en este momento? Hay por todos los cielos, que eso no llegue a ser cierto porque sino no podré volver a verle la cara a Honoka

-¿Que te ocurre Sora?- pregunto ella sonrojada, seguro por el echo de que me e quedado mirándola como un idiota por bastante tiempo. Ese sonrojo me hicieron dar ganas de... ¡BESARLE!

-Ocurre que me encuentro más confundido que nunca- dije sinceramente.

-Tranquilo... mañana cuando tu cabeza esté en su lugar podrás saber bien que es lo que sientes. No olvides que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, para eso están los amigos ¿no?- ¿es que no se daba cuenta que lo que me confundía ahora era ella?

-Creí que ya sabrías lo que me pasaba- le confesé.

-No voy a leer tus pensamientos sin tu consentimiento. No estaría bien hacerlo- respondió.

-Te quiero pedir un favor... y no quiero que nada cambie luego si aceptas- dije no muy seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero tal vez sea la única manera de saber si Honoka me gusta tanto como Masaki.

-¿Que favor? pídeme lo que quieras- dijo con una sonrisa amable. La tome delicadamente de la nuca y la fui acercando hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron. Al principió no correspondió, supongo que porque la sorpresa, pero a los pocos segundos me respondió intentando ir más rápido. Wow, yo me sentía mal por robarle su primer beso pero ¿este es su primer beso? porque si es así entonces tiene una habilidad innata en esto, ¿será que ya a besado a alguien antes?... no, eso no era posible, Honoka no a dado un beso antes _(N.T: jaja, Sora no podría estar más equivocado ¿no creen?)_. Seguimos durante uno minutos y ella lamió mi labio inferior. Abrí mi boca y ella adentró su lengua de a poco. Luego de un par de minutos nos separamos.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- preguntó ella de forma tímida.

-Si- asentí, me había ayudado a entender que lo único que sentía por Honoka era una leve atracción, pero lo que me hizo sentir con ese beso, si bien sentí mucho, era como una hormiga junto al tanque de sentimientos y sensaciones que una sola caricia de Masaki me provocaba -Gracias- dije agachando la cabeza, ahora que me daba cuenta, no importaba aclarar mis sentimientos, después de todo con mi idiotez ya había perdido a la persona más especial para mi.

-Aún no es tarde- dijo Honoka -Quiero ayudarte a que la recuperes- se explicó.

-¿Ahora si leíste mi mente?- pregunté mirándola con una media sonrisa. Ella sonrió y negó.

-Lo veo en tus ojos- sonrió. ** _(N.T: jaja, me sentí en la necesidad de darle a Honoka el gustito de besar_ _al chico que supuestamente "ama". Ya para ahora son las 11:57 pm_ (en la historia obvio) _)_**

 _"Las niñas nacieron... Hana esta bien, pero Hitomi esta muerta" se leía. Honoka soltó un grito y muchas lagrimas comenzaron a caer sin control de sus ojos. Desde afuera se podían escuchar exclamaciones ahogadas "La tía Unohana la intenta reanimar desde hace un par de minutos, pero no está funcionando. Mamá perdió mucha sangre y quedó inconsciente a mitad del parto, tuvieron que operar. Son... hermosas. No le digan nada a Yusura"_ era todo lo que el mensaje decía. Tarde varios minutos en asimilar la información... si yo me siento devastado, no puedo ni siquiera imaginar lo que debe estar sintiendo Shoryu en este momento.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Honoka negando con la cabeza, yo tampoco podía creerlo -Me iré a la sociedad de almas ahora mismo junto con Masaki, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados- dijo ella antes de salir corriendo de mi habitación.

 **Honoka POV.**

Ni bien salí del cuarto me dirigí por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta que daba al "salón principal" y al llegar abrí la puerta como si estuviera loca, allí pude ver como Masaki me miraba con su ceño fruncido.

-Vayamos- me dijo apenas me vio. Sonreí con complicidad, mi mejor amiga me conoce casi más que yo, estoy segura que apenas leyó el mensaje ambas pensamos lo mismo. Tomé la mano de Masaki y enseguida aparecimos en la oficina de la tía Unohana.

El tío Jinta lloraba como una Magdalena, al vernos se impacto, seguramente lo habían sedado para que no estorbe, con lo histérico que es.

El sonido del llanto de un bebé llego a mis oídos y mi vista se volteó en busca de la fuente del sonido, una bebé de piel pálida pero saludable, cabello negro casi tan oscuro como el de Masaki, que se encontraba dentro de una incubadora.

Me acerque corriendo a donde se encontraba Hitomi, supe que era ella inmediatamente desde que llegamos por como la capitana Unohana le hacía compresiones, la tía Issane se encontraba haciéndole estudios a la tía Momo quien estaba desmayada con la piel sumamente pálida, casi como la de un cadáver, pero la tía Momo parecía incluso morena en comparación a su pequeña hija. Hitomi tenía el cabello negro como el de su hermana, pero estaba desteñido, como si se lo hubiesen decolorado. ** _(N.T: se que es imposible que un bebé de 6 MESES tenga el cabello hasta media espalda pero vamos a hacer como que si. 2 milímetros de la raíz del cuero cabelludo de Hitomi es igual de negro que el de su hermana, y luego pasa a ser completamente blanco hasta las puntas. Pero es un blanco con un leve, muy leve tono grisáceo azulado ¿Se entendió? Ya al final voy a poner una foto de ella cuando sea más grande, como de 12 años, para que lo entiendan)_**

-Ve a buscar a Shoryu e intenta lograr que respire, luego ve a tratar a Hana- ordené. El tío Jinta se ahogó con su propia saliva al escuchar el nombre de Shoryu.

Masaki se dirigió a la ventana y saco su mano hacia afuera por un costado y cuando volvió a adentrar el brazo tenía al pelirrojo agarrado del cuello de su ropa. Masaki le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, quizá con mas fuerza de la necesaria, que hizo que reaccionara y tomará una profunda inhalación, tenía razón, había olvidado respirar.

-Vamos pequeña- susurré pasando mis manos con kido alrededor de su cuerpo -Sus pulmones... es un neumotórax- dije. Inmediatamente mi padre entró en la habitación y se acerco a nosotros y con un bisturí realizo la operación necesaria. Pero algo seguía mal con la bebé dado que apenas la incisión fue curada por mi padre la tía Unohana volvió con compresiones, que por cierto realizaba con 2 dedos de cada mano, un par sobre otro golpeteando suave pero firmemente el pequeño pecho de la prematura bebé de forma rítmica -¿Que pasa? ¿que pasa?- pregunté una y otra vez al tiempo que pasaba mis manos con kido analizando nuevamente el pequeño cuerpo de Hitomi, ya habían pasado 45 minutos de compresiones y la tía Unohana abrió la boca -Ni se te ocurra decir nada, ni pienses en decir nada- le dije amenazante, con una mirada llena de dolor. Pero ella paró las compresiones, por lo que yo misma las continué por mi cuenta. Mi padre toco mi hombro y lo presiono en signo de apoyo, pero yo no quería apoyo, no quería dejarla morir, no quería, no me lo perdonaría nunca,

-Honoka- dijo mi padre con tono triste. Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por mis ojos mientras negaba fervientemente con la cabeza -Honoka- ahora hablo con un tono duro que yo nunca había escuchado de el, incluso había levantado considerablemente la voz. Luego de un rato, mis brazos cayeron como un peso muerto a cada lado de mi cuerpo. Entonces noté que dentro del despacho no solo estábamos la tía Unohana e Issane, mi padre, Masaki, Shoryu y yo... sino también un pequeño pajarito blanco que veía con tristeza la escena. Si, gran diferencia (notese el sarcasmo).

-Honoka... la niña nació muerta- dijo la tía Unohana -Le hicimos cirugía a una bebé muerta. No es tu culpa- consoló. Yo negué.

-Yo debía poder hacer algo... se supone que curaría la ceguera de esta niña, se supone ella viviría feliz junto con nosotros... le juré a Yusura que sus hermanitas estarían bien- dije abrazando fuertemente a mi padre. Hana comenzó a llorar aún más fuerte, ahora se percibía dolor en aquellos delicados sollozos. Incluso la tía Momo, aún sumergida en su inconsciencia, se encontraba derramando una pequeña lágrima.

 **POV Normal.**

 _-Tu espíritu es fuerte- oscuridad, el lugar era solo oscuridad, solo nada... un leve latido de poder, sonaba como el profundo palpitar de un corazón, se expandió por el lugar en hondas, como cuando tocas levemente las aguas calmadas haciendo repercusiones sobre la superficie, era de un brillante pero leve color marfil... otro latido, esta vez un poco más intenso -No puedes- otro latido más intenso aún -No puedes... rendirte- replicaba, era una voz que, aunque gutural, era suave y femenina._

 _-No- respondió otra vocecita, esta era más débil, estaba sufriendo-No quiero... no quiero rendirme- decía desesperada -Pero, no puedo hacer nada, no tengo la suficiente fuerza- decía triste._

 _-Entonces te daré mi fuerza... me uniré a ti, y mi fuerza será tu fuerza- decía con seguridad la primera voz -Yo seré tu, y tu serás yo, seremos una sola, seras un alma que alberga dentro de si a otra alma- decretó, parecía alegré – No quiero que te rindas... quiero que luches contra el miedo a tu destino... el miedo, es la jaula que nos impide volar hacia el futuro como pájaros libres... y quien pierde su libertad, pierde la oportunidad de avanzar. Tu, pequeña, eres un pájaro caído, un pájaro que perdió sus alas, un pájaro que no puede volar, por eso quiero ser tu fuerza, te quiero ayudar a superar esto. Pero mi fuerza, nuestra fuerza, no será suficiente si lucha sola en esta guerra, para que nuestra fuerza gane, tendrá que tener de aliada a tu voluntad, y eso es algo que solo tu puedes aportar, es algo tuyo y solo tuyo. No te pido que ganes esta lucha, porque yo se bien que no va a ser fácil, pero si te pido que des una feroz batalla- finalizó la primera voz, la determinación era la potencia en sus palabras._

 _-¿Quien eres?- pregunto igual de débil que antes la segunda voz._

 _-Mi nombre aún no puedes escucharlo- contestó._

 _-¿Porque?- pregunto._

 _-Solo tienes que saber, que siempre podrás usar mi fuerza- los latidos comenzaron a expandirse por el negro lugar uno atrás de otro sin detenerse, hasta que el lugar volvió a quedarse en negro, y de pronto, una ultima onda masiva se extendió iluminando todo el lugar, dejando ver un paisaje de noche, la luna era inmensa, todo era..._

En un acto reflejo, la bebé, supuestamente muerta, lleno sus delicados pulmones de aire y comenzó a llorar, le dolía su pequeño y frágil corazón. Shoryu fue el primero en reaccionar ante el nuevo llanto y, tomando una manta muy acogedora, corrió a cubrir a su hermanita y alzarla en brazos. Luego se acercó a su padre.

-Creo que deberías tomar en brazos a tu pequeña más pequeña por primera vez- dijo el pelirrojo entregando a su padre a la pequeña, Jinta se encontraba inmensamente feliz.

-Creo que deberían encargarse de la tía Momo ahora- dijo Masaki en voz baja, calmada. La capitana y sub-capitana asintieron. Honoka cayo de rodillas al suelo sintiendo como si su corazón volviera a palpitar ( **-Honoka: ¿como fue que ocurrió esto... ? despertó sola, ni la tía Unohana logró hacer nada, Hitomi revivió por si misma-** ) pensaba pasmada la de ojos dormilones, pero también infinitamente feliz. Alguien posó su mano en el hombro de la niña llamando su atención.

-No deberías pensar en eso. Existen los milagros ¿sabes?- dijo Hanataro sonriendo ante la escena enfrente de sus ojos. Honoka asintió.

-Tienes razón- asintió la peliazul. Entonces Momo despertó sobresaltada.

-¿Que ocurrió?- pregunto desesperada, moviéndose como loca. Jinta, quien agradecía que al fin había acabado el efecto del sedante, se acerco a Momo con Hitomi y Shoryu tomó a Hana de la incubadora, también yendo donde su madre.

-Muchas cosas- comentó Masaki abriendo la puerta del despacho, dejando ver a todos los shinigamis, excepto a Yuzu, quien, por alguna razón, se encontraba en el mundo humano.

-Te desmayaste en medio del parto, tuvimos que operar... Hana salió muy bien, pero, Hitomi nació muerta- los ojos de Momo se abrieron desmesuradamente al oír las palabras de Unohana ( **-Momo: mi hija... murió-** ) -Le hice compresiones unos 5 minutos, entonces llegaron Honoka y Masaki. Honoka descubrió que la bebé tenía un neumotórax y Hanataro la operó, pero luego tuve que volver con las compresiones, pero a los 45 minutos Hitomi aún no reaccionaba, tuve que detenerme- las lágrimas eran imparables, Momo no podía entender como la capitana era capaz de hablar sobre esto tan a la ligera -Pero entonces ella solo abrió los ojos y comenzó a llorar... fue un milagro- finalizó la capitana haciendo la luz vuelva a los ojos de Momo, quien sostuvo a ambas niñas entre sus brazos.

-Mis hijitas, mis pequeñas hijitas- susurro Momo apretando a ambas niñas contra su pecho suavemente. La bebé de desteñido cabello abrió los ojos de la nada, ojos plateados, en contraste con los marrones casi negros de su gemela, que dejan en evidencia su ceguera, su futuro de pura oscuridad -Ambas tienen unos ojos... preciosos- comentó Momo.

-Le daré la vista- anunció Honoka -No creo que sus ojos cambien de color pero, podrá ver tan bien como nosotros- dijo la peliazul. Momo asintió con una sonrisa emocionada. Honoka puso una mano muy delicadamente en la nuca de Hitomi, y otra mano cubriendo ambos ojos, entonces la mano izquierda (la que tapaba los ojos de la prematura niña) comenzó a brillar y al cabo de unos minutos, Honoka la retiró de los ojos de la bebé. La teniente Issane, con una pequeña linterna pediátrica alumbro las pupilas de la pequeña.

-Las pupilas responden normalmente- dijo con alegría plasmada en la cara la peli-celeste. Y fue allí, a las 02:38 am, que todos respiraron tranquilos.

-¿Que hacen aquí ustedes 3?- preguntó Ichigo.

-¿Que clase de genio, literalmente, sabelotodo sería si no tuviera grandes dotes de espía? cuando mi padre me llamó vine inmediatamente, y cuando las niñas nacieron les mande un mensaje a todos en el mundo humano- contestó con orgullo el niño.

-Cuando leí que Hitomi nació muerta me cambié rápidamente y me dirigí al salón, tenía que traer aquí a Honoka, no había tiempo de abrir un Senkaimon- contestó Masaki...

-Al enterarme de lo que estaba pasando fui inmediatamente al salón y casi sin mediar palabra vinimos aquí junto con Masaki- completo Honoka.

-Y de no ser por mi hubiéramos perdido a Shoryu también. Tuve que golpearlo para que vuelva a respirar- comentó con gracia Masaki.

-Eso explica porque tiene el ojo derecho hinchado y el labio cortado- comentó Tatsuki con una gota cayendo por su frente. Masaki volteó a ver a su amigo pelirrojo y rasco nerviosamente su nuca al verle la cara, Shoryu le envió una mirada asesina.

-En mi defensa, te salve de morir por asfixia, así que ese golpe no importa- dijo la oji-esmeralda cruzando sus brazos y volteando el rostro. Shoryu se arrojó sobre Masaki soltando un grito de guerra y comenzaron a rodar por el suelo. Toshiro se contuvo de reír, pero no pudo evitar que se le escapase una media sonrisa ( **-Toshiro: ese lado lo ha sacado de su madre-** ). Sorato se estiró hasta lograr bajarse de los brazos de su madre y comenzó a caminar casi a tropezones hasta la camilla, estirando los brazos haciendo entender a los demás que quería ir allí arriba -Ho- dijo Masaki (quien había escapado por los pelos de las garras de Shoryu gracias a la ayuda de Honoka) con ternura, acercándose a su peliblanco hermanito y alzándolo hasta dejarlo de rodillas en la camilla en donde Momo y sus 2 recién nacidas niñas se encontraban, al soltarlo la pelinegra saco disimuladamente algo de su bolsillo. Sorato se acercó gateando a ambas bebes, y al posar la vista en Hitomi, su mano se dirigió suavemente a su pálida y un poco fría mejilla, acariciándola despacito, haciendo que a los pocos segundos la bebé despertase y lo mirase cansada pero curiosa y con una pequeña sonrisa, de inmediato Sorato quito su mano de la pequeña carita de la niña como si esta estuviese echa de agua hirviendo y volteó el rostro. El peliblanco señaló a la cara de Hitomi con un poquito de preocupación en sus verdes ojos. Toshiro se sorprendió, rara vez el (Sorato) se expresaba con ceñas, simplemente no lo hacía (no se expresaba). **_(N.T: conste que el cuerpo de Sorato y Shun ya es casi como el de un bebé de un año y un poquito más. A Ichigo le llegan hasta 5 centímetros debajo la rodilla, como Nell cuando apareció por primera vez en el anime)_**

-¿Que pasa?- preguntó Toshiro, quien se acerco a la hija de su querida amiga de la infancia ** _(N.T: no tienen ni idea de lo asqueada que me sentí al poner la palabra "querida" como adjetivo de la relación de Toshiro y Momo... me siento furiosa conmigo misma hasta por usar la palabra "Re-la-ción" PUAG)_** -Tiene la cara fría- dijo Toshiro. Unohana se acerco preocupada.

-Su pulso está muy débil- dijo Issane, quien también se había asomado a revisar. Los ojos de Hitomi se cerraron pesadamente, desmayándose -Hay que llevarla a la incubadora, a ambas, no pueden seguir aquí- dijo la peli-celeste haciendo amague de tomar a Hitomi, pero Sorato tomo la mano de la bebé de desteñido cabello. Karin tenía los ojos sumamente abiertos al igual que todos los demás, incluso Shun los tenía bien abiertos. Sorato, que casi no había hablado en su corta vida, que nunca prestaba atención a nadie, a quien no le gustaba casi nada, estaba tomando la mano de una pequeñita.

El silenció del lugar se volvió sepulcral. La mandíbula de todos los presentes cayó al suelo al ver lo que había el bebé había echo, y encima tan calmado, definitivamente los niños son los seres más puros e inocentes, pues no se dan cuenta, que pequeñas acciones como tomarse de las manos, con los años es algo muy embarazoso o especial, incluso asqueroso, pero para ellos es solo algo sin importancia.

-¿Hijo te encuentras bien?- pregunto Karin muy preocupada.

El pequeño peliblanco asintió -Es muy bonita - susurro el niño. A Masaki, quien fue la única que logró escuchar las palabras de su hermano debido a que se encontraba muy cerca, casi se le sale el corazón por la boca al escuchar las primeras palabras de su pequeño hermano, al parecer el pequeño si sabía decir unas cuantas cosas. Que suerte que se había puesto a grabarlo desde que lo subió a la camilla. ( **-Masaki: maldito enano de 6 meses con mente super-desarrollada, parece que serás todo un rompe-corazones-** ) pensó con emoción, quien sabe, en un futuro, quizá pudiese sobornar a su hermano con ese pequeño vídeo, tal y como haría si necesitaba algo de sus otros amigos.

-Sorato, de verdad necesitan llevárselas, por favor- dijo Honoka con tono de súplica -¿Que te parece si te sientas junto a Hitomi?- le pregunto Honoka rogando internamente por recibir un _"Si"_ como respuesta. El peliblanco solo asintió. Masaki se llevó a Hitomi a una incubadora especialmente echa para ella y Honoka llevó a Hana a otra normal. Luego, la pelinegra de ojos verdes sentó a su hermanito peliblanco en una silla junto a Hitomi y se fue junto a su mejor amiga.

-Su conexión se percibe en el aire- comentó Masaki. Honoka asintió estando de acuerdo con su mejor amiga.

-Que lindos... me alegro por ellos- dijo Honoka retorciéndose de la emoción.

-Ichigo, ya deberíamos irnos- dijo Rukia -Son casi las 3 de la mañana y tenemos trabajo en la división a primera hora- dijo con pesar la Kurosaki.

-Supongo que es cierto- dijo el peli-naranja mayor. Rukia se acercó a Masaki, la abrazo y beso en la mejilla al igual que Ichigo.

-Hasta pronto niños, saluden a Sota, Tadase, Maru y los demás de nuestra parte- saludó Rukia. Y así uno por uno los adultos fueron dejando el lugar hasta que solo quedaban Toshiro, Karin, Ururu, Hanataro, Jinta, Momo y las capitanas del lugar junto con los 3 niños y los 4 bebés.

-Ya es momento de volver chicos- murmuró Honoka en un bostezo. Shoryu y Masaki asintieron.

-Supongo que nosotros también deberíamos irnos- dijo Karin revisando su reloj de muñeca -Nos vemos en una semana mi amor- dijo Karin abrazando a su hija -Saluda a tu hermano y a los demás de mi parte ¿si?- pidió, mientras sostenía los lados de la cabeza de Masaki para que la viera fijamente, con ternura. La pelinegra asintió y luego beso la mejilla de su madre dándole un abrazo, luego Toshiro hizo lo mismo.

-Cuídense- le pidió a su hija el peliblanco, quien tomó a Shun de los brazos de su esposa. La Hitsugaya mayor se puso en pie y fue a buscar a Sorato -Vamos bebé- dijo Karin con cariño, Sorato al ver que su madre se le acercaba metió la cabeza por uno de los hoyos de la incubadora de Hitomi y beso a la niña en la mejilla, haciendo que el paso de Karin se detenga en seco. Sorato saco la cabeza y con cuidado se bajo de la silla, para luego ir trastabillando hasta tomarse de la piernas de su madre, en espera de que esta lo alce en brazos. Karin tomó al pequeño en brazos y se dirigió a su hija.

-¿Fue mi imaginación, o vi que Sorato besaba a Hitomi en la mejilla?- preguntó.

-Los bebés tienden a ser cariñosos con otros más pequeños, o con otras personas cuando están enfermas, porque presienten su malestar- dijo Honoka restándole importancia. Karin asintió. Y entonces los niños se fueron utilizando la tele-transportación de la Hitsugaya de ojos esmeralda.

 **Al llegar. (03:09).**

-¿Que pasó?- preguntó Maru, quien había estado dando vueltas por la sala principal hasta ese momento.

-Muchas cosas- dijo Masaki, tal y como había dicho cuando Momo lo preguntó.

-Resumiendo, intentamos de todo y Hitomi no vivía, hasta que luego de unos segundos cuando nos dimos por vencidos comenzó a llorar. Pasó un milagro- dijo Shoryu sobando sus ojos.

-¿Y los otros?- pregunto Masaki intentando mantenerse despierta.

-Hasta hace poco estaban todos aquí pero luego fueron cayendo dormidos uno por uno, así que tuve que llevarlos a todos- contestó Maru con falso rencor -La que más me costó fue la tía Matsumoto, en este gigai mi fuerza es como la de un humano así que me pareció como si pesara una tonelada- comentó Maru.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir todos- recomendó Honoka.

-Los maestros dijeron que mañana podremos dormir hasta tarde. Será un día de rutina en casa- aviso Maru al tiempo que iba a su habitación por la puerta que daba a las habitaciones de su grupo.

-Creo que la suerte está de nuestro lado entonces- murmuró Shoryu -Hasta mañana chicas- saludó el pelirrojo.

 _-Hasta mañana Shoryu/piña-_ respondieron ambas. Cuando el pelirrojo se fue, Honoka emprendió camino a su habitación pero "alguien" la tomó de la ropa. Al voltear la oji-océano vio a la pelinegra de rodillas poniéndole ojos de cachorro.

-Tengo hambre- dijo como si estuviese al borde de las lágrimas. Honoka suspiró y asintió emprendiendo camino a la cocina. A los 10 minutos la peliazul regresó con 2 platos con 3 salchichas cada uno.

-Buen provecho- dijo cansadamente Honoka. A los 5 minutos ya no había nada más en los platos de las niñas. Ambas fueron con sus platos a la cocina y los dejaron en el fregadero, tomaron un vaso de jugo de naranja bien fresco entre las 2 y volvieron a la sala.

 _-Buenas noches-_ dijeron Masaki y Honoka al mismo tiempo, desapareciendo cada una por las puertas que daban a sus habitaciones.

 **2 días después. (Miércoles. 10:00 am) POV Normal.**

Yuzu se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por las calles de Karakura, estaba regresando de nueva cuenta a la casa donde se crió con un par de bolsas de papel en las manos, venía del mercado.

La peli-castaña iba tarareando alegremente pensando en lo grande que estaba su pequeñita, y que en un tiempo tendría que comenzar a planear su primera fiesta de cumpleaños.

Al doblar por una esquina, de la nada, "alguien", tapó la boca de la mujer y la empujo a un callejón, dejándola arrinconada contra un muro, todo ocurrió tan rápido que la castaña del susto había cerrado fuertemente sus ojos y había comenzado a gritar desesperadamente a pesar de la mano que tenía sobre su boca, todas las compras se habían desparramado por el suelo del mugriento y oscuro lugar. Todo fue tan rápido, pareció shumpo. Yuzu podía sentir el aliento de "alguien" chocar contra su oído.

-¿Quien es?- preguntó Yuzu con miedo cuando su captor al fin le quitó la mano de su boca. Pero al abrir los ojos aquella cabellera le resultó inconfundible, y la sonrisa socarrona que sintió hacía ese "alguien" solo confirmó sus sospechas.

-¿Tan rápido me olvidaste?- pregunto una varonil voz en un tono bajo, no susurro, solo tono bajo.

-¿Que quieres?- preguntó Yuzu con enojo, su voz demostraba su desagrado por la situación, su reticencia hacia esa persona.

-Quiero lo que me corresponde- dijo, y si bien ella ya sabía a que se refería, ni muerta se lo iba a permitir.

-Hasta donde yo se no tengo nada que te corresponda- respondió fríamente la chica, sintiéndose bastante intimidada por el hombre, en demasía mucho más alto que ella, que la mantenía acorralada.

-Hasta donde yo se si- respondió el hombre.

-No se a que te refieres- negó Yuzu intentando salir de entre los brazos de él, pero el hombre la pego más fuertemente al muro.

-Ambas me pertenecen, no puedes huir de mi- dijo el con desesperación, le dolía la situación.

-No te pertenezco- dijo la castaña con enojo.

-Me perteneces, me perteneces porque me amas, a mi y no a ese idiota, pero lo niegas... sabes que tengo razón pero lo niegas- decía ahora un poco frustrado. Sus palabras removieron algo en Yuzu, ella sabía que ese "alguien" tenía razón, pero no quería aceptarlo, no quería aceptar que amaba a esa persona que en algún momento fue un enemigo de la Sociedad de Almas -Es mía ¿no es cierto?- preguntó él con un tono de súplica y ansiedad por escuchar la verdad de los labios de aquella mujer, aunque obviamente ya sabía la respuesta.

-No- murmuró Yuzu desviando la mirada, aunque era una gran mentira.

-Eres un libro abierto para mi... no deberías mentirme. En especial sabiendo que lo haces tan mal- dijo el "alguien" con un poco de burla al final.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?- preguntó Yuzu sintiéndose al borde de las lágrimas, pero su voz, gracias a Dios, había sonado normal.

-Solo quiero tener la familia que no tuve nunca con la mujer a la que amo- dijo el abrazando a Yuzu por la cintura, y ocultando su rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro dejando un beso allí que hizo estremecer a la castaña -Y no me rendiré hasta conseguirlo- aseguró volviendo a mirar de frente a la preciosa mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, le sonrió de esa forma tan suya y la beso, con mucho amor y pasión contenida, con muchas ansias, como si hubiese deseado eso desde hace siglos -Tu me amas tanto como yo, es por eso que voy a tenerte, a ti y a nuestra hija... - y tras esas últimas palabras, ese "alguien" desapareció tan rápido como apareció... pasaron varios segundo en los que la mujer permaneció estática, digiriendo lo que había ocurrido, y llorando silenciosamente.

-¿Porque me haces esto?- pregunto Yuzu en un susurro, deslizándose lentamente por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, las lágrimas caían sin control por sus mejillas.

Le dolía, le dolía amarle tanto, le dolía saber que él la amaba tanto, le dolía el intentar reprimir lo que sentía, y es que todavía recordaba como Toshiro le había hablado sobre el... en ese momento se sintió extraña, lo odiaba por su crueldad pero le tenía pena y cierta empatía también, ambos tuvieron infancias muy duras de distintas maneras. Y cuando lo conoció se enamoró perdidamente de el... de su hermoso cabello, de sus penetrantes ojos, de su personalidad que aunque arrogante era dulce y alegre, ambos se complementaban.

¿Cual era el problema? pues que ella y Kira ya estaban saliendo para ese entonces, y ella aún no comprendía lo mucho que amaba a ese chico, y no estaba dispuesta a romper una relación de 3 años solo por una extraña sensación que tenía hacia un desconocido.

Cuando supo por fin lo que sentía por aquella persona, Kira le propuso matrimonio. El juró hacerla la mujer más feliz del universo, el la amaba con locura... y si bien ella no lo amaba como el a ella, se sintió contenta de saber que tenía a alguien así a su lado, alguien que la amase, porque, ella amaba a esa persona pero ¿que tal si esa persona no la amaba a ella?

Le rompería el corazón a Kira por algo que quizás no tenga futuro, por algo que quizás no valiese la pena. Fue ese mismo día, en el que Kira le propuso matrimonio, en que sucedió. Yuzu y ese alguien se encontraron y pasaron la noche juntos. Pero ella no sabía si lo que fue esa noche fue amor o solo lujuria, ahora estaba confundida.

Se arrepintió mucho al darse cuenta que había traicionado al gran amor de Kira. Luego se enteró que estaba embarazada y el arrepentimiento se esfumó, pues si era de aquella persona, no tenía porqué arrepentirse, pues concebiría al hijo o hija de alguien a quien amaba más que a nada ni a nadie, al menos por ese entonces porque luego lo que amaría más que a nada sería a ese hijo o hija.

De igual forma, si resultaba hijo o hija de Kira su amor por el bebé sería igual de intenso y afectuoso.

Había tantas probabilidades de que fuera de Kira como de que fuera de aquella persona... pero Yuzu siempre supo a quien pertenecía el hijo o hija que llevaba en el vientre, siempre lo supo y se sentía feliz... y ahora, 18 meses después de aquel lujurioso encuentro con aquella persona, se entera de que éste la había estado buscando y que quiere tener a esa familia, que en realidad le corresponde, con ella y la hija de ambos.

Aún no era tarde para finalizar su relación con Kira, pues la boda sería en un par de meses pero ¿como podría cortar una relación con un hombre que le a profetizado su amor de tantas maneras distintas? no podía solo cortar lo que tenían de un día para el otro, bueno, podría, pero no estaría bien, y ahora la pobre Yuzu no sabía que hacer, se sentía acorralada, entre la espada y la pared.

Sabía lo que quería.

Pero también sabía lo que no quería.

No quería lastimar a nadie, no quería tomar una decisión que llegara a perjudicar a su hija de alguna manera... pero estaba siendo egoísta de la misma forma con cualquiera de las 2 decisiones; si se iba, junto con su hija, a los brazos de la persona a quien amaba, Kira perdería a la mujer que más amaba, y a la hija que creyó suya desde que se enteró que estaba embarazada, que acompaño durante los 9 meses de embarazo, cuidando de ambas, complaciendo cada antojo, y que crió durante otros 9 maravillosos meses, con mucho amor incluso en la noches completas despierto, en las noches en vela por una enfermedad de la pequeña, Kira estuvo presente en todo momento, y con una sonrisa.

Y si se quedaba con Kira, no solo se negaría eternamente la felicidad de estar con el hombre a quien amaba (aunque aún sería inmensamente feliz junto con su hija, quien era su motivo para existir), sino que también le quitaría a ese hombre a su legítima hija, la oportunidad de estar en el lugar que Kira había ocupado durante esos 18 meses (y solo porque ella no se atrevió a confesarle a la persona que amaba que se encontraba embarazada de un bebé suyo, por cobardía) y a la mujer que amaba, porque ese hombre le había demostrado ese mismo día cuanto la amaba tanto a ella como a la hija que ni siquiera conoce, las amaba tanto como para querer formar con ellas la familia, que en realidad le corresponde, y que siempre quiso desde que era un niño.

Yuzu tenía entre sus manos la felicidad de 2 hombres grandiosos, y entre medio estaba su propia felicidad. De su hija no tendría que preocuparse, pues ahora que lo pensaba, ella sería feliz entre los brazos de cualquiera de esos 2 hombres. Por una vez en su vida, Yuzu quería ser egoísta, quería dejar de lado a Kira y sus sentimientos e ir en busca de su propia felicidad junto al hombre a quien más amaba, pero no lo conseguía, no era su forma de ser.

-¿Como fue que terminamos en esta situación?- sollozo la castaña -¿Porque me hacen esto?- preguntó -¿Porque me haces esto?- volvió a preguntar -¡Yukio!- medio grito Yuzu, comenzando a llorar aún más fuerte.

Si. El hombre con el que la castaña se encontró hace solo unos momentos, el padre de Kazumi, y la persona a la que Yuzu ama a más que nadie, a excepción de su hija... no era nadie más, ni nadie menos... que Yukio Hans Voralberna.

 **Ese mismo día. (16:00 pm) Kaoru POV.**

Mi grupo estaba dando un recorrido por las fronteras de Karakura. Todo estaba muy tranquilo. En la mañana les enseñe a los demás como hacer un Entierro de Almas, osea como enviar a un espíritu errante a la Sociedad de Almas, si bien ellos ya sabían como hacerlo en teoría, yo les mostré en vivo como era, y en lo que llevaba del día, ya habían enviado hasta la Sociedad de Almas a más o menos 3 plus cada uno. Una alarma de mi comunicador comenzó a sonar como si estuviese desquiciada, ese tono quería decir una cosa, un hollow había aparecido. El primero de la semana.

-¡Presten atención!- hablé en un tono alto pero sin llegar a gritar -Se acerca un hollow ¿están listos para esto?- pregunte, todos parecieron emocionarse, enseguida me respondieron con muchos monosílabos afirmativos. Regrese mi mirada hacia mi comunicados y señalé hacía el bosque por el cual habíamos cruzado hacía unos cuantos minutos -Viene de esa dirección- anuncié. Pero luego vi algo que hizo que mi rostro se tensase. ¡MIERDA! el que se acercaba era un Adjucha ¿es que acaso no podía aparecerse un hollow normal? Parece que la suerte nunca esta de mi lado. Ahora no solo tendría que estar al pendiente de los demás para que nada malo les ocurra, sino que también tendría luchar contra un monstruo medianamente inteligente, si fuese normal las cosas serían mucho más sencillas -Bien- les llamé ahora si gritando -El que se acerca es un Adjucha, no pueden subestimarlo- mis palabras hicieron que los demás se pusieran nerviosos. Diablos, más les vale que no se paralicen a la hora de la verdad, sino tendré que hacer de canguro y juro que como salgan corriendo como niñatas yo mismo les echo sal y pimienta para que el hollow se los devore -No deben preocuparse, solo estar atentos- intenté tranquilizarlos. Iba a decir algo más cuando el Adjucha llego corriendo como maníaco a través del bosque, dejando un camino de árboles destrozados.

-Hu- dijo con cinismo -Parece que comeré bien. Pero que buen día escogí para venir a visitar la ciudad- comentó con alegría.

-¿Si? pues no podrías estar más equivocado. En el momento en que decidiste poner un pie sobre este lugar firmaste tu sentencia de muerte- aseguré saliendo de mi gigai y desenfundado a YukiOusama inmediatamente. El cielo se nublo y una fuerte ráfaga de viento helado se levanto al tiempo que la nieve comenzaba a caer -Congela el alma de tu enemigos y arrebata su poder... YukiOusama- murmuré en voz baja. Entonces voltee hacia atrás y vi que todos me miraban expectantes -¿Que diablos creen ustedes que hacen? apresúrense a activar sus zanpakuto que se acercan un par de Adjuchas más- ahora que estaba fuera de gigai podía sentirlos llegar. Mi comunicador comenzó a sonar, era una llamada, al ver el nombre en la pantalla pensé en que mi hermana jamás dejaría de ser tan oportuna (notese el sarcasmo). Antes de contestar vi como todos salieron de sus gigai y comenzaban a recitar el mantra que despertaba a sus zanpakuto -Masaki ahora no puedo hablar- le dije por el teléfono saltando y esquivando un puñetazo del hollow.

-¿Como te atreves a ignorarme mocoso?- el hollow dio un gutural chirrido de furia.

-¡SEAN PRECAVIDOS, BUSQUEN ABERTURAS Y LUEGO ATAQUEN!- les ordene a mi grupo en un fuerte grito _**-Kaoru, la garganta se abrió frente a mi , es enorme y de ella están saliendo una cantidad ridícula de Adjuchas, voy cotando 32 y siguen saliendo, mi grupo está luchando contra 5 y yo contra 2 pero los demás Adjuchas se están dispersando por toda la ciudad-** _ sonaba desesperada. Mierda, de 2 días en los que parecía que los hollow ni existían a que una horda completa se aparezca, ¿pero que rayos estaba ocurriendo? -¿Que propones?- pregunte viendo como el par de hollow que sentí hace unos instantes hacían acto de presencia **_-Que 3 grupos se encarguen de los hollow que se nos escaparon y que los otros 11 vengan aquí ahora mismo para tratar de exterminar a esta peste desde la fuente-_** dijo mi hermana muy segura -Pero si ya van 32... - ** _-47-_** me corrigió. Hora solo podía pensar en una cosa _"MI-ER-DA"_ -Más razón entonces, mejor que 5 grupos se expandan por las zonas norte, sur, este, oeste y central mientras los otros 9 se encargan de la fuente- pero no recibí respuesta -¿Masaki?- pregunte _- **¡Bankai!-**_ escuche como gritaba la vos de mi hermana, a los segundos **-¡KAORU COMO TU DIGAS SOLO actúa rápido! NO PUEDO LUCHAR SI LOS ESTOY CUIDANDO A TODOS. TENGO A 3 QUE ESTÁN _HORRORIZADOS_ _APRESÚRATE! ¡VEN A UNA CUADRAS DE LLEGAR AL CENTRO!-_** ¿a unas cuadras de llegar al centro? ¡Por ahí estaba la casa de Hotaru!

-¡Kaoru! ¿que crees que haces? ¡Ayúdanos!- me exigió Akira, quien se cubrió con su zanpakuto de un golpe del hollow.

-¿Que crees tu que estoy haciendo?- le pregunte al tiempo que congelaba un brazo del primer monstruo que apareció, quien parecía quererme específicamente a mi como su almuerzo -Mi hermana me llamó, una garganta enorme se abrió cerca de la casa de Hotaru y están saliendo huecos a lo tonto, debemos acabar rápido con esto- dije.

-Me temo que tus planes no entran en los míos- dijo el Adjucha contra el que peleaba -Ahora mismo voy a devorarte... - pero corté su discurso a la mitad cuando apreté la empuñadura de mi zanpakuto haciendo que mi hielo, junto con su brazo, se destrozaran. El Adjucha soltó un grito gutural por el dolor, gruño abriendo bien su boca, en ella se comenzó a concentrar una especie de energía roja... ¡un cero!.

-Mi hermana está en problemas, no tengo tiempo para tratar contigo- dije saltando y destrozando la máscara de la bestia de un solo corte.

 _-Increíble-_ escuché que murmuraban algunos detrás de mi.

-Retírense- les ordené y todos vinieron con shumpo hasta detrás de mi, pero...

 _-¡Mei!-_ escuche como gritaban Akira y Sakura. La busqué con la mirada y la encontré intentando cortar a los 2 Adjuchas que restaban, a esta distancia era imposible que no me hubiese escuchado ¡MALDITA RUBIA! ¡¿QUIEN MIERDA EN SU SANO JUICIO TRATARÍA DE ENFRENTAR CON ESE NIVEL DE PODER A 2. SI. ¡DOS! ADJUCHAS?!

 **POV Normal.**

-Ven aquí de inmediato ¡IDIOTA!- le gritó Kaoru a Mei yendo hasta ella. La rubia era un pequeño ratoncito, el frágil juguete de los 2 hollow, quienes se reían de ella en su cara. Kaoru estaba por llegar cuando un hollow le dio un manotazo a Mei que la tumbo en el suelo (acostada) rompiéndole una pierna. Ese mismo hollow comenzó a abrir su exageradamente grande boca y en ella empezó a arremolinarse una incandescente energía roja. Al ver esto Mei entró en pánico, sus ojos estaban terriblemente abiertos, era incapaz de cerrarlos, y de ellos no paraban de caer lágrimas. Cuando el cero ya estaba casi terminado, la rubia cubrió su rostro con los brazos y espero lo peor, pero esto nunca ocurrió. Lentamente, Mei descubrió sus ojos, vio a Kaoru con una mano a cala lado de su cabeza y con una rodilla a cada lado de su cadera, humo negro salía de su espalda.

-¿Pero que... ?- quiso preguntar la rubia, pero no tenía palabras. El peliblanco abrió su boca para hablar, pero lo único que salió de esta fue una pequeña tos con sangre, sangre que mancho la mejilla de Mei. De inmediato, Kaoru tomó a Mei en brazos cual princesa y desapareció con shumpo yendo donde los demás. Al llegar dejó a Mei en los brazos de su hermano y se dio la vuelta para acabar el asunto.

Cuando Kaoru había visto que el Adjucha le iba a lanzar un cero a Mei, arrojo su pesada zanpakuto sin pensarlo haciendo a su shumpo más rápido que nunca, lo que le permitió llegar justo a tiempo para lograr cubrir a Mei con su cuerpo y evitar que salga más lastimada de lo que ya estaba. Porque a Mei, un cero la habría matado, pero a Kaoru solo le haría una profunda herida, tal y como la que tenía ahora mismo. El peliblanco llevó a Mei con los demás y Akira la tomó en brazos. Mei iba a decir algo cuando Kaoru se volteó y le permitió (a Mei) ver un enorme hoyo, parecía un cráter, y estaba todo negro, incluso despedía humo, la rubia no podía ni imaginarse de la quemazón que debía estar sintiendo su héroe, ¿como era posible que ese chico, que hasta hace 2 días le dijo lo insoportable que resultaba ser ella a su parecer, se hubiese permitido hacer esa herida solo por protegerla? ( **-Mei: "Por mucho que ellos peleen contigo, no dudaran en dar su vida por ti"-** ) las palabras de Matsumoto se repitieron en la cabeza de la rubia.

-Terminemos con esto- murmuró Kaoru, quien soltó un gruñido al sentir una fuerte punzada de dolor que recorrió toda la herida.

 _-Lamento haberte soltado así, pero si no haberlo echo no habría llegado a tiempo para salvarla-_ se disculpo el peliblanco.

 _-No te preocupes mocoso, hiciste bien-_ dijo YukiOusama con tono orgulloso. Si, aunque en su mayoría Kaoru y YukiOusama solo peleen, se entienden el uno al otro mejor que a nadie. Kaoru levanto el brazo derecho y la zanpakuto voló hasta su mano. Ya con su compañero de toda la vida, se puso en posición de batalla. **_(N.T: no lo miren en el sentido matrimonial jajaja, no, mírenlo por el sentido de... no se bien como explicarlo pero pienso que me entienden ¿no?)_**

-Ya no tengo paciencia, acabaré con ambos ahora mismo- dijo el peliblanco, luego cerró fuertemente sus ojos soltando un gruñido de dolor desgarrador. Los hollow solo se echaron a reír, entonces Kaoru apuntó con su zanpakuto al Adjucha que lo había lastimado.

 **Kaoru POV.**

-Tu serás el primero en morir- sentencie con rencor. Ese hollow había intentado asesinar a Mei, esta bien que entre la rubia y yo no halla ningún tipo de simpatía, pero durante esta semana, la vida de ella y la de todos los demás estaba bajo mi responsabilidad, y el que ese débil y deformado monstruo la hubiese intentado matar era un insulto hacia mi capacidad, y eso no estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo. Primero muerto.

-Pero si estas lastimado mocoso, mejor ve a llorarle a esa hermana de la que hablaste antes- y entonces fue como si un foco se hubiese encendido sobre mi cabeza, había olvidado llamar a los otros. Dios quiera que Masaki esté bien. Justo en ese momento sentí un pequeño hormigueo a lo largo de mi brazo derecho, haciendo que flaquease mi agarre sobre YukiOusama, una punzada de dolor y luego como si nada hubiese ocurrido toda sensación extraña desapareció. Algo malo le había ocurrido a mi hermana.

-Diablos- murmuré. Apreté mi mano sobre la empuñadura de YukiOusama y salte sobre el Adjucha a quien le advertí que lo mataría primero y lo partí por la mitad. Y casi enseguida salté de costado por encima del otro hollow (quien me miraba sin creérselo) y con la punta de mi zanpakuto hice que la nieve lo envolviese. Comencé a apretar lo que parecía una armadura de nieve ** _(N.T: la nieve que envuelve al hollow es como una armadura, a eso se refiere)_ ** y ya se podían escuchar los gritos guturales del hollow. Decidí dejarlo así hasta que se quede sin raitatsu -Ya vayamos- ordené en voz baja, no me sentía muy bien como para hablar más fuerte, me costaba respirar.

-Amigo ¿te encuentras bien?- me preguntó Akira posando una mano sobre mi hombro, haciendo que me doliesen hasta las uñas.

-No es nada- dije con fastidio e intentando que no se notara el dolor que sentía en todo mi cuerpo. Mi debilidad me frustraba -Toma- le di mi comunicador -Llama a Yusura y dile que vaya al centro, donde Masaki. Cuando lleguemos iré a ayudar y no podré hacerlo, hazme el favor- le ordené/pedí. El asintió. Nos fuimos con shumpo hasta donde Masaki me había dicho y al llegar el panorama no era nada agradable, el lugar estaba destrozado, los edificios parecía que hubiesen sido mordisqueados y algunos estaban prendidos en llamas, todos los del grupo de Masaki estaban librando una fuerte batalla, habían humanos huyendo del lugar con miradas aterrorizadas ¡¿COMO ES QUE TODA ESTA GENTE PODÍA VER A LOS ADJUCHAS Y LA GARGANTA?!. Vi a mi hermana con la ropa de cuando activaba su bankai ** _(N.T: he visto una imagen perfecta para hacer de Yukihime, así que al final del capitulo, en el primer comentario, junto con las imágenes de algunos otros personaje voy a ponerla para que sepan como es que ahora está vestida Masaki o para que se hagan una idea. Recuerden que el vestido estaría en miniatura para que le quepa a Masaki)_** , su estado era terrible, su vestido estaba echo añicos con las mangas de los brazos y la falda y ¿que va? todo la tela rasgada, quemada y vaya Dios a saber que más, su cabello estaba pegado a su frente debido al sudor y su corona algo torcida, se le notaba cansada y tenía varias partes de la cara de color negro y muchos rasguños en todas partes, incluso tenia un enorme pero no profundo rasguño perpendicular que rodeaba todo su abdomen en la parte de enfrente pasando por su ombligo. Ella estaba luchando torpemente con su zanpakuto ¿en la mano izquierda? Pero si Masaki y yo somos diestros... entonces vi que su brazo derecho tenía clavado lo que parecía ser una enorme astilla formando una herida de la que emanaba sangre por litros, su brazo parecía bailar con cada movimiento que hacía, también pude ver a un Adjucha que tenía toda la espalda como un puerco-espín, entonces lo entendí, en un ataque de esa bestia le rompió el brazo, y esa fue la sensación de hace rato -¡Masaki!- dije en un grito yendo hasta ella lo más rápido que mi condición me lo permitía **_(N.T: aunque no lo parezca, Kaoru grito "¡Masaki!" a penas la vio)_**. Ella se volteó hacia mi y su cara denotaba alivio, cuando llegué ella se prendió a mi con su brazo izquierdo (cuidando de no clavarme a Yukihime) como si su vida dependiese de ello y quedamos arrodillados en el suelo. Mi hermana comenzó a llorar sonoramente.

-Estuve tan asustada, creí que no lo conseguiría, casi no tengo energías ni raitatsu, y durante una lucha tuve que ayudar a un tres chicos que se quedaron paralizados y el hollow me rompió el brazo cuando iba hacia ellos... pensé que moriría- dijo tan rápido que casi no logro entenderla. El enojo se prendió como una hoguera dentro de mi al escucharla, y el fuego se avivó más al ver que ningún miembro del grupo de Masaki tenía más que un rasguño o raspón en todo el cuerpo, los malditos luchando de lo más panchos de una manera pésima mientras ella les cubría la espalda y además les facilitaba la lucha entreteniendo a 2 ella sola, malditos infelices. De pronto se paralizó, se separó de mi mirándome a los ojos y -¡Kaoru tu espalda! ¿estas bien?- preguntó con mucha preocupación.

-Si, estoy bien, recibí un cero- conté. Ella me miró incrédula.

-Ya me lo explicaras bien, ahora debemos tratarte- dijo.

-¡No! aún tenemos mucho por hacer, dame tu brazo- le ordené, ella se puso de perfil a mi dejándome al alcance su brazo derecho. Con delicadeza le quité la enorme aguja que bien podría pasar de diente de dinosaurio y concentrando kido en la palma de mi mano derecha (YukiOusama estaba sobre mis piernas) le arregle el brazo solo lo suficiente para poder mover su zanpakuto y, rompiendo mi traje, le vende la herida, con mi nieve por dentro del vendaje para que le de raitatsu y para que la sangre dejase de fluir -Con esto podrás luchar un poco- le dije, ella asintió.

-¿Seguro que estas bien?- volvió a insistir, asentí y la abracé con cuidado.

-Tengo que ir a un lugar, cuídate- dije besando su frente y yendo donde Akira.

-Yusura y su grupo esta en camino- me informó el rubio, asentí.

-Llama a Toranousuke, Rika, Tadase, Sota, Shoryu y a Honoka... diles que vengan, luego llama a los líderes de los demás grupos y diles que aseguren las zonas norte, sur, este, oeste y central- le ordené, Akira asintió.

-Entendido- me respondió. Si hay algo que aprendí de mi nuevo amigo en este corto tiempo, es que su memoria puede llegar a ser hasta espeluznante. Entonces me fui a todo lo que mi shumpo daba estando herido hasta la casa de Hotaru, casi se me para el corazón al llegar... la casa de Hotaru estaba completamente destrozada y la entrada principal estaba bloqueada con trozos de otro edificio. La gente también corría por aquí. Enfundé a YukiOusama para no causar tanta impresión y me apresure a desbloquear la entrada desde la cual se escuchaban gritos viniendo del interior.

-¿Están bien?- pregunte alarmado al abrir la puerta, pude ver a Nori con una gran herida en su hombro y al padre de Hotaru (cuyo nombre no recuerdo) **_(N.T: ni yo tampoco ¬¬U)_** con mi mejor amigo en brazos, desmayado -¿Que pasó con Hotaru?- pregunte con miedo a que lo hubiesen lastimado, al tiempo que ponía mi mano sobre la herida de Nori y la curaba.

-Si, estamos bien- me respondió Nori cuando terminé de sanarla, ella pareció no sorprenderse por lo que acababa de ver, todo lo contrario al padre de Hotaru -Le di una pastilla a Hotaru porque se encontraba muy mareado, esa pastilla le da sueño- dijo Nori tranquilizándome.

-¿E-e-este niño... destrabó la puerta?- pregunto incrédulo, al parecer no me reconoció, sentí la presencia de un Adjucha viniendo hasta aquí.

-No hay tiempo de explicar ¡rápido!- me acerque y estiré mis brazos a Hotaru pero al señor se alejo para evitar que los tocase -¡No hay tiempo, se acerca otro monstruo!- dije. Nori se acercó y tomó el hombro de su marido.

-Esta bien, podemos confiar en el, es Kaoru-chan- dijo Nori, el hombre me miró como si tuviera 3 cabezas, entonces pareció reconocerme. ¿Tan sucia tenía la cara?. Un gutural grito se escuchó.

-¡MIERDA!- grité con frustración y me giré para enfrentar al hueco, escuche una exclamación ahogada detrás de mi y no se si fue por ver mi espalda o por la bestia, probablemente por ambas -¡Aún no nos ve, deme a Hotaru, déjeme encargarme de esto!- dije al padre de Hotaru dejándolo ver mi enojo. El aún tenía dudas en su mirada así que solamente arranque a Hotaru de sus brazos y lo cargué en mi espalda, inmediatamente sentí una fuerte punzada de dolor, pero la ignoré. Con mi mano controlé la nieve de modo que esta formase una plataforma incluso con barandilla -Suban a la plataforma antes de que nos maten a los 4- ordené sin dar opción de replicar, Nori empujó a su irritante esposo a la plataforma. Estiré mi brazo hacia el techo y lance un hado que lo destrozo, mi nieve actuó de escudo para que nada cayera sobre nosotros.

-¡¿Pero que es esto?!- pregunto casi histérico el señor -Ese chico es un monstruo- comenzamos a volar saliendo por el agujero que forme.

-Ese es el monstruo- le dije señalando al Adjucha -Pero con mucho gusto me volveré el malo si vuelve a abrir su boca- le escupí (figurativamente) haciendo que mordiese su maldita lengua. El hollow nos vio, no puedo creer la suerte que tengo. Dejé a Hotaru acostado en la plataforma con la cabeza reposando sobre las piernas de Nori, quien se había arrodillado.

 _-Lleva la plataforma a un lugar seguro-_ le ordené a YukiOusama.

 _-Como digas-_ dijo en tono de soldado.

-¿Que ocurre?- preguntó Nori en un grito nervioso cuando la plataforma se comenzó a mover lejos de mi, se oía que estaba muerta de miedo.

-La nieve los llevará a un lugar seguro y los protegerá, no bajen de la plataforma a no ser que sea absolutamente necesario- le dije antes de que desaparecieran -Bankai- dije y mi nieve comenzó a rodearme, mi vestimenta cambio pasando a ser a la de una armadura de príncipe, embarazoso, lo se; gracias a esto, la herida de mi espalda se sentía un poco mejor, por lo que me quité la parte de arriba de la armadura quedando mi pecho y espalda libres. Volé hasta el centro de la ciudad donde estaban todos los demás con el Adjucha tras de mi, curiosamente, este no parecía ser inteligente. Al llegar pude ver que los grupos que solicité estaban aquí luchando y Yusura estaba sentada como indio en el aire con con sus ojos cerrado y Toranousuke se encontraba cubriéndole la espalda, al parecer la pelirroja ya se estaba intentando cerrar el portal. Cubrí con la capa mi espalda, pero se que Sora me vio -¿Yusura que ocurre?- pregunté preocupado al ver las muecas que hacía, ella me volteó a observar.

-No puedo adueñarme de la barrera, hay un raitatsu extraño que me lo esta impidiendo- vi que su labio tembló unos instantes -Parece ser el raitatsu de la sombra- dijo. De inmediato reaccioné ante sus palabras, volé hasta mi rubio amigo lo más rápido que pude

-¡Mi comunicador!- le grité a Akira quien obedeció sin desconcentrarse de la batalla que estaba librando. En marcación rápida llamé a la 2° división, más específicamente, a su capitana, al tiempo que me ponía a luchar contra el hollow sin cerebro que me había seguido **_-La división especial está en eso, solo resistan un poco-_** me dijo la tía Soi Fong nada más descolgar -No podemos resistir, ya han salido más de 70 Adjuchas, Masaki tiene un brazo roto y a mi me dio un Cero en la espalda, Yusura no logra cerrar el portal a Hueco-Mundo y creemos que todo esto es por obra de la sombra, incluso los humanos pueden vernos a nosotros y a los hollow, están corriendo espantados de solo ver a Garganta- redacte de forma breve la situación **_-¡¿COMO?!-_** dijo con tono de no poder creérselo, pero creo que eso no iba dirigido a mi. Atravesé el pecho del hueco y este se petrifico, entonces, se abrió una puerta del infierno. Maté a un desgraciado -¿Que ocurre?- pregunte preparándome para las, seguramente, malas noticias ** _-El Senkaimon esta bloqueado, no podemos ir al mundo humano-_** respondió con desespero y frustración, se me ocurrió una idea -Aguárdame un segundo, no vayas a colgar- le dije -¡Masaki, dime que tienes un copo de nieve en algún lado de la división!- grité a mi hermana, sonó como orden.

-La puerta de mi armario en mi habitación de la división esta cubierta por mi nieve, Yukihime los llevará automáticamente hasta la casa del abuelo si la tocan ¡que se apresuren!- me respondió ella.

-¿Escuchaste?- pregunte **_-Ya estamos en camino-_** me respondió ** _-Bien pensado mocoso-_** dijo antes de colgar. Entonces apreté el número 12 y llamé _-¿Kaoru? ahora estoy muy ocupado-_ me dijo tan simpático como siempre el tío Mayuri **_(N.T: el loco líder de la 12 división ¿recuerdan?)_** -Necesito que me quites a mi y a los demás el sello de restricción- le dije ** _-¿En que crees que estoy ocupado niño?-_** me dijo con tono cómplice, sonreí para mis adentros y colgué al mismo tiempo que estoy seguro que el lo hizo, entonces llamé al número 10 **_-¿Hijo están bien?-_** me preguntó mi padre desesperado -Más o menos, Masaki y yo no estamos en nuestro mejor día pero nos la estamos apañando- dije viendo a mi hermana luchando a todo lo que daba su condición **_-Pronto estamos allí, ordena que les quiten el sello de restricción-_** me dijo -¿Me conoces? ¿con quien crees que hablas, con un primerizo?- le pregunté y lo escuché reír ** _-Si primerizo, resiste hasta que tu madre y yo lleguemos a salvarte el trasero-_** me dijo con burla -Si claro- reí -Hasta pronto- me despedí y colgué. No llamé a las demás divisiones, estoy seguro que ya todos se estaban movilizando.

-¿Terminaste de charlar? porque aquí hay muchos traseros por patear- me dijo Akira fastidiado.

-¿Como que charlar?- pregunté fingiendo estar ofendido, luego me puse serio -Algo le ha ocurrido al Senkaimon, de no haber llamado, ahora mismo estaríamos abandonados. Las divisiones entraran a través de los copos de Masaki- le conté.

-¿Como es eso... posible?- preguntó haciendo un pequeño intervalo para destrozar la máscara de un Adjucha, vaya, Akira era considerablemente fuerte.

-No lo se- mentí mientras cortaba la cabeza del hueco contra el que peleaba. No quería mentirle, pero no podía andar diciéndoles más de lo necesario a los demás. En un principio le habíamos contado a todos en la academia pensando que quizás podrían atacarlos, pero luego fue más que obvio que solo nosotros eramos sus objetivos.

-Eres tan mal mentiroso- dijo el con cara de circunstancia. Una gota cayó por mi cabeza. ¿No me había creído? y eso que soné tan confiable -Supongo que tendré que sacarte la información a patadas luego- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Pero que dices? Si es obvio que yo soy más fuerte- dije divertido y ¿para que mentir? sintiendo como el ego se me iba por sobre las nubes.

-¿Quieres comprobarlo?- me preguntó.

-Adelante- dije -El que destroce a más hollow a partir de ahora tiene de sirviente al otro hasta que volvamos a la Sociedad de Almas- propuse.

-Trato- aseguró el rubio.

 **POV Normal.**

Un Sora con una especie de capa negra (la de su bankai) estaba luchando más cerca del portal junto con Tadase, podía sentir una energía maligna, pesada (densa, agobiante) y por alguna razón le resultaba familiar, como si ya la hubiese sentido antes.

-¿También lo sientes?- preguntó el pelirrojo, que volteó a ver al oji-rubí y este asintió.

-Es extraño- dijo Tadase -Conozco está energía, pero hay algo que, parece estar ocultándola. No logro saber a quien pertenece- decía frustrado el más grande.

-¡Es inútil!- gritó exasperada Yusura -No hay manera de controlar la garganta con esta energía cuidándola- se quejó la pelirroja.

-Sigue intentando un poco más en lo que pensamos que hacer- ordenó Shoryu, quien estaba luchando por tierra contra 3 Adjuchas (los tenía aprisionados contra el suelo con mucha tierra dura alrededor de sus cuerpos y solo la cabeza descubierta) -Kaoru trae tu nieve y empieza a quitarles poder, luego repártelo entre todos- dijo el pelirrojo de ojos negros, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre-humano _(N.T: ¿o sería un esfuerzo sobre-shinigami?)_ por mantener a los Adjuchas en la barrera.

De pronto, tropas de Adjuchas comenzaron a salir a empujones por garganta.

-¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA ES LO QUE PASA AQUÍ?!- gritó Rika, que se encontraba atando con lianas a varios Adjuchas mientras Honoka les cortaba las máscaras.

-Honoka, intenta saber que es lo que ocurre- dijo Shoryu con el sudor cubriendo su rostro, Kaoru ya había absorbido la energía de los hollow que el pelirrojo apresaba.

-Esta energía está interfiriendo con mi lector de mentes, no se que es lo que está pasando- dijo Honoka quedando junto a Rika -Bankai- grito la oji-océano. Su espada se transformó en un báculo brillante y su traje shinigami fue sustituido por un vestido azul Francia **_(N.T: como el que tiene puesto en la foto que les mostré de Honoka)_** y unas hermosas y pequeñas alas de ángel. Luego la niña se concentro con sus ojos cerrados pero -No ¡es imposible!- dijo Honoka con frustración.

Kaoru levantó sus manos y su nieve se esparció a cada uno de los novatos shinigamis que se encontraban peleando. La mayoría se asustó e intentó quitarse la nieve.

-Es mi nieve y les esta dando poder, acéptenla y peleen en lugar de actuar como idiotas- dijo el peliblanco. Y es que se encontraba tan enojado de pronto, enojado con quien sea que fuera el responsable de este ataque masivo. De nada, todos los chicos (del grupo original) comenzaron a sentir mucho poder recorriéndoles -¡Te habías tardado Kurotsuchi!- gritó el peliblanco con una sonrisa aún sabiendo que este no podía escucharle. Los demás chicos de todos los grupo comenzaron a sentir nauseas y fuertes mareos debido al gran poder que despedían.

-¿Como es posible que (jadeo) se volvieran tan fuertes así (jadeo) de repente?- preguntó Juro cayendo al suelo e intentando respirar con normalidad.

-No han quitado el sello de restricción- dijo Masaki volando donde Juro para ayudarlo a levantar -Ahora podremos pelear enserio- dijo la oji-esmeralda con una sonrisa que lo decía todo _"Que comience el juego"_. Los puños de Sora se apretaron al verlos, una mueca de dolor y tristeza surcó su rostro.

-¡¿Como?!- pregunto Akira sin poder creerlo. El y Mei se encontraban de rodillas, Mei bien sentada por su pierna rota.

-¡No es posible que hasta ahora solo hubiesen usado su 20%!- dijo Mei sorprendida, pero no enojada.

-Es lo cierto- dijo Kaoru (bajando su raitatsu) acercándose a Mei y cargándola cual princesa, haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara.

-¿Que haces?- pregunto Mei muy sonrojada y con el corazón latiendo a mil dentro de su pecho.

-A partir de ahora nosotros y los demás capitanes nos encargaremos, lo mejor será que estén a salvo- dijo el peliblanco sonriendo un poco a la rubia. No es que ahora Mei le cayese mejor (a Kaoru) pero estaba herida porque él no pudo cuidarla, así que por lo menos (Kaoru) la trataría mejor. Tras dejar a todos los novatos en un lugar seguro, aparecieron los líderes de los demás grupos. (Serika, Maru, Yoko, Tora y Sota. Los 5 con sus bankai activados y sus trajes echos añicos). Al ver que los demás del grupo (original) habían llegado, todos se juntaron frente a garganta **_(N.T: más o menos por donde Yusura intentaba cerrar el portal. Todos se dan la espalda entre ellos formando un círculo ¿entienden más o menos?)_ ** por lo que todos los Adjuchas se aglomeraron a su alrededor.

-Por fin conseguimos exterminar a la mayoría de los Adjuchas de la ciudad, Yoruichi y Urahara dijeron que se encargarían de los que restaban, ahora no podemos dejarlos salir de este sector- dijo Sota con rostro serio. Nadie notó que, por alguna razón, Akira y Mei se tensaron bastante

-Estuve a punto de llamar a Kurotsuchi para que nos quitase ese horrible restrictivo- dijo Yoko, su cara era la de una guerrera ansiosa de pelea -Ahora que estamos a nuestra máxima capacidad llegó el momento de que nos pongamos serios- sentenció la peli-marrón haciendo sonar sus dedos. Y tras decir esas palabras, todos desaparecieron usando shumpo. A los ojos de todos los novatos, las máscaras de los Adjuchas solo estaban destrozándose de la nada, cuando en realidad, los chicos (del grupo original) se encontraban rompiéndolas a una velocidad que la vista era incapaz de ver. Pero a pesar de que todos los Adjuchas estaban siendo asesinados por los pequeños shinigamis, más seguían saliendo por Garganta. Ya habían pasado más de 12 minutos y los chicos habían aniquilado entre 120 y 300 Adjuchas cada uno **_(N.T: neee, creo que exagere un poco pero bue)_** cada uno. Los chicos ya se encontraban sudados y jadeando ¡Por Dios! ¡AÚN CON SUS BANKAI Y SIN EL SELLO DE RESTRICCIÓN TODOS SENTÍAN COMO SI SUS FUERZAS FUERAN ABSORBIDAS!

-Masaki ¿que esta ocurriendo, porque aún no llegan?- pregunto Kaoru cuando todos volvieron a reunirse como hace 12 o 13 minutos. Los hollow dejaron de salir en ese momento, pero la energía de Garganta decía que pronto volverían a atacar, por lo que los chicos relajaron la postura y se permitieron descansar un poco.

 _-Estaba a punto de hacerte la misma pregunta Yukihime-_ dijo Masaki en su cabeza.

 _-Estabas centrada en la batalla, no quería que te desconcentres... una garganta se abrió también en la Sociedad de Almas-_ dijo con tono militar.

 _-No puede ser ¡¿Mis padres, Shun y Sorato?!-_ preguntó alterada la pelinegra.

 _-Sorato y Shun están a salvo, cuando empezó la batalla los transporté a las cabañas junto con la familia de un amigo de Kaoru en las cabañas. Y tus padres se encuentran bien, si algo malo pasa te lo comunicaré de inmediato, pero no quiero que te desconcentres, ya estas muy herida-_ dijo la princesa de la nieve con preocupación y cariño.

-¿A quién llevaste a las cabañas?- preguntó entre enojada y confundida la pelinegra, Kaoru ni la miró al contestar, pues estaba con la vista fija en el portal a Hueco-Mundo por si volvían a atacarlos de golpe.

-Es la familia de mi mejor amigo, tenía que mantenerlos en un lugar seguro, hoy en la mañana le había puesto una barrera de kido a las cabañas por si acaso, allí estarían bien- dijo el peliblanco al tiempo que cortaba las mascaras de 3 Adjuchas a la vez.

-Pues espero que sean buenas personas porque nuestros hermanitos están con ellos- dijo Masaki, a lo que todos la vieron interrogantes -Tal parece que en la Sociedad de Almas se abrió una Garganta también, estamos solos- declaró la niña.

-Diablos... Shoryu será mejor que pienses en algo para solucionar este embrollo- dijo Kaoru en un gruñido. El pelirrojo bufó.

-Creo que ya se más o menos que puedo hacer, pero solo Yusura podría lograrlo- dijo el oji-negro de pelo rojo de manera no muy convencida. A los segundos el chico abrió la boca para hablar de su plan. A todos los dejó atónitos...

-¡No podemos hacer eso! ¡Nuestro deber como shinigamis es purificar las almas de los hollow, no enviarlas al infierno!- dijo Rika completamente en desacuerdo con Shoryu.

-Nuestro deber como shinigamis también es proteger a los humanos de los hollow ¿Cuantos crees que han muerto en este ataque?- preguntó alterado el chico. Al escucharlo todos (incluso el mismo Shoryu) abrieron ampliamente los ojos dándose cuenta de ese punto, al tiempo que sacaban sus comunicadores y revisaban. Los hollow dejaron de salir en ese momento, pero la energía de Garganta decía que pronto volverían a atacar.

 _"¡Última noticia! La Sociedad de Almas y el Mundo Humano están siendo atacados por un extraño fenómeno. Una increíblemente ridícula cantidad de Adjuchas están atacando ambos mundos sin compasión. El Senkaimon no funciona. Todo está siendo bastante bien controlado en la Sociedad de Almas por nuestros capitanes, tenientes y escuadrones de protección, se han registrado pocos heridos en el 4º escuadrón, entre ellos, la ex-teniente del 10º escuadrón Matsumoto Rangiku, quien había vuelto por la mañana a la Sociedad de Almas por motivos que aún se desconocen. Mientras que en el Mundo Humano, los niños de la Academia se encuentran atrapados en la ciudad. Los hijos de los mejores shinigamis de la Sociedad de Almas están protegiendo Karakura, la única ciudad afectada, con sangre sudor y lágrimas. Aún con el sello de restricción retirado, parece que los pequeños prodigios, que como saben tienen un poderoso bankai, tienen muchos problemas. Se han registrado 137 almas plus que han sido devoradas por los Adjuchas y 9 humanos asesinados por los mismos. Actualizaremos el sitió en cuanto tengamos más información"_

-No puede ser, 9 humanos asesinados- dijo Yoko con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-No se me ocurre otra manera de evitar esta catástrofe- dijo Shoryu posando su mano en el hombro de Rika.

-Aguarden un minuto- dijo Kaoru marcando el número 12 de la marcación rápida -¡Más te vale retirar ese comentario maldito loco!- gritó Kaoru con furia **_-¡Kaoru!_ _por Dios, dime que todos ustedes están bien-_** pidió el capitán haciendo que Kaoru se sorprendiese -Escucha, tenemos una idea para parar esto pero no estamos muy convencidos. Aún así, borra esos comentarios, Masaki traerá de nuevo a esos humanos a la vida- dijo Kaoru _-¿Que tienen en mente?-_ pregunto Kurotsuchi -Shoryu pensó en enfrentar a Garganta con un portal al infierno- dijo el oji-esmeralda _**-¿Y porque simplemente no hacen que Yusura sierre a Garganta?** -_ preguntó -Hay un raitatsu extraño, lo conocemos, es idéntico al de la sombra pero está oculto y no podemos saber a quien pertenece. Ese raitatsu le impide a Yusura controlar a Garganta y siento como si mi presión espiritual fuese absorbido por el- contestó el niño pero **_-Debo cortar, las cosas se están agitando, lo siento niño, están solos, por favor cuídense-_** -Espe... - pero la señal ya se había desconectado.

-Creo que se que pueden hacer- dijo una conocida voz a las espaldas de los niños.

 _-¡Urahara!-_ dijeron sorprendidos todos.

-También estoy aquí- murmuró Yoruichi medio ofendida.

 _-Al punto-_ dijeron los trillizos.

-Kaoru podría utilizar su nieve para absorber el raitatsu de la sombra y de esa manera Yusura cerrar el portal- dijo Urahara. En eso, una gran bola de fuego cayó en dirección a Yoruichi, quien por los pelos escapa. Todos miraron a la dirección de donde había venido el ataque. Todos (menos los 2 adultos) miraron sorprendidos a Mei, quien miraba con odio a Yoruichi.

-¡Maldita bruja del infierno, porque no te mueres de una vez!- gritó la rubia, quien era sostenida por Akira, quien evitaba que se arrojara desde el edificio a enfrentar a la _"Diosa del shumpo"_.

-Han crecido mucho- murmuró Yoruichi con voz estrangulada.

-Desgraciada ¿que haces aquí? nadie te necesita, vete- volvió a gritar la rubia. Aunque nadie se dio cuenta, los ojos de la peli-violeta oscuro se aguaron.

-Cuando el problema termine me iré- dijo Yoruichi, todos miraban en silencio la escena.

 _-¿Que es lo que ocurre?-_ susurró Maru al oído de Urahara. Pero el rubio negó con tristeza.

-Ojala no te volvamos a ver nunca- grito Mei con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

-¡Mei fue suficiente!- dijo Akira empujando a su hermanita más al centro del edificio, cortando el contacto visual entre la morena y la rubia. Los ojos de Akira y los de Yoruichi se conectaron unos momentos, pero el rubio volteó el rostro con dolor reflejado en su cara y una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla. Yoruichi rápidamente se borró un par de lágrimas y se volteó a los chicos y a Urahara de nueva cuenta. Todos decidieron que lo mejor sería no preguntar.

-Creo que el plan podía funcionar- dijo Shoryu, intentando ignorar el extraño ambiente que se había formado.

-¡Y que ocurrirá con la Sociedad de Almas?- preguntó Tadase. Tora y Sota asintieron.

-En la Sociedad de Almas ya se activaron las contra-medidas de la 2º división- dijo Yoruichi -No debemos preocuparnos- finalizó.

-Entonces será mejor que comiencen con el plan, tu fuerza no durará mucho Kaoru, tu herida esta empeorando por la fuerza del bankai sin el sello y Yusura va a tardar en cerrar garganta, además nada asegura que lo Adjuchas no vuelvan a atacar pronto, lo mejor es apresurarse- dijo Sora de brazos cruzados, mirando la Garganta fijamente. El peliblanco y la pelirroja asintieron. La nieve de Kaoru rodeo el portal y comenzó a absorber SOLO el raitatsu de la sombra.

-¿Cuanto crees que tarde Yusura?- preguntó Yoruichi con claro apuro.

-Unos 10 minutos con suerte- contestó la pelirroja.

-Que impresionante fuerza- dijo Kaoru -Parecería que la presión espiritual no se agotase nunca- comentó.

Los minutos pasaban y la Garganta se serraba lentamente. El silenció era muy incómodo, todos estaban pensando en la situación anterior y formando varias suposiciones de lo que podría haber significado, pero ninguna era lo suficientemente coherente ¡necesitaban la verdad! pero nadie se atrevía a preguntar. Entonces, para desgracia de todos (o fortuna ya que debido a esto el silenció incómodo se disipó) un par de Adjuchas se acercaron al portal, entonces, la mujer que se transformaba en gato salto yendo dentro del portal a Hueco-Mundo y dándoles semejante paliza, que hasta a los niños les dolió. Y es que Yoruichi estaba descargando su furia contra los hollow. Pasaron varios minutos más hasta que...

-¡Tía sal de allí!- dijo Yusura cuando apenas quedaba espacio para que Yoruichi salga, la morena volteó a ver el portal pero lo ignoró.

-¡Ven aquí Yoruichi!- dijo Urahara, pero la morena volvió a ignorarlos. No fue hasta cuando la Garganta ya estaba casi completamente cerrada que la mujer reaccionó y, convirtiéndose en gato, comenzó a correr en dirección a Garganta, pero no llegaría. Entonces algo que nadie esperaba ocurrió, una mano atravesó el portal y arrastro a Yoruichi hasta el lado del Mundo Humano justo antes de que Garganta se cerrara por completo. Akira había ido con su shumpo a toda velocidad al ver que Yoruichi quedaría atrapada y de un movimiento rápido, cruzó con su brazo el portal y, tomando una pata de la morena, logró salvarla. Inmediatamente la mujer volvió a su forma humana.

-Gracias- dijo Yoruichi viendo al rubio, este solo medio sonrió y se volvió, dejando destrozado el corazón de la mujer. Urahara le dijo algo al oído de Yoruichi y esta tras asentir desapareció.

-Ya todo acabo- dijo Serika respirando profundamente.

-Que alivio- dijo Kaoru, a penas terminar de decir esas palabras, el peliblanco cayó desmayado. A punto estuvo de estrellarse contra el suelo cuando Sota y Tadase lograron tomarlo **_(N.T: el brazo derecho de Kaoru esta alrededor de los hombros de Sota y el_ _izquierdo alrededor de los hombros de Tadase)_**. El Hitsugaya estaba jadeando, sudando y con mucha fiebre.

 _-¡Kaoru!-_ gritaron Honoka y Masaki, ambas volando hasta el niño. Pero a mitad de camino Masaki también se desmayó, Honoka no logró tomarla pero Maru y Yoko si, la tomaron de la misma manera que Sota y Tadase a Kaoru.

 _-Masaki-_ dijeron la peli-marrón y la mini-Rukia con preocupación. Entonces, Maru vio el brazo derecho de su prima, se había vuelto a quebrar y la sangre comenzó a fluir nuevamente, por lo que la tomó por las costillas tratando de mantenerla en equilibrio sin lastimarla.

-Debemos ir a las cabañas a curarlos ahora- dijo Honoka sumamente alterada al ver el estado en el que se encontraban los gemelos.

-Todos a las cabañas ¡AHORA!- ordenó Tora, todos obedecieron y con shumpo se fueron a las cabañas.

-Que algunos se adelantes, preparen un futón amplio en el salón y lleven a esa familia que hay a otra habitación- ordenó la peli-azul. Yoko y Shoryu se adelantaron junto con sus grupos.

 **Al llegar.**

Solo estaban Hotaru y los pequeños gemelitos Hitsugaya cuando los otros 12 grupos. _**(N.T: los padres de Hotaru estaban en la habitación de Honoka)**_

-Acuestenlos- ordenó la peliazul nada más entrar. Tadase recostó a Masaki y Sota a Kaoru (a Kaoru boca abajo). Honoka descubrió la espalda del peliblanco y dejo atónitos a todos, la herida se había vuelto más profunda y estaba al rojo vivo, el humo volvía a salir de ella por el esfuerzo de contener todo aquel raitatsu anteriormente. ¿A alguien le apetece carne asada?

-¡Kaoru!- exclamó Hotaru acercándose con preocupación al ver su espalda.

-Diablos- murmuró Honoka comenzando a curar la espalda de su mejor amigo. Tora ** _(N.T: quien como ya dije es un experto en raitatsu)_** comenzó a curar el brazo de Masaki, fue rápido pero...

-No puede ser- dijo sin creérselo el oji-azul llamando la atención de todos, Tora había detectado algo extremadamente peligroso, el cabello de Masaki había estado ocultando hasta ese momento, una pequeña pero bastante gruesa aguja, que se estaba incrustando en la nuca de la pelinegra ahora mismo; con extremo cuidado, Tora comenzó a retirar lentamente la aguja de puerco-espín. Al sacarla el pelinegro pudo ver como un liquido violeta salía de la aguja -¡¿ES QUE ACASO ERES PROPENSA A QUE TE ENVENENEN?!- preguntó con preocupación y frustración el chico.

-Yoko, Rika ¿recuerdan cuando curamos a Masaki luego del ataque de la sombra, como le quitamos el veneno? tendremos que hacer lo mismo- dijo Honoka, quien a pesar de estar muy concentrada en la espalda de Kaoru, también pensaba en como curar a su mejor amiga.

 **Un par de horas después (20:07 pm)**

Tardaron casi una hora en curar (no del todo) la espalda de Kaoru y en quitarle el veneno a Masaki. Ya todo estaba arreglado en el mundo humano, pues cuando se cerró Garganta en la Sociedad de Almas, el Senkaimon volvió a funcionar.

 **En la habitación de Masaki.**

Juro entro a escondidas al cuarto de Masaki. Desde que terminaron de curarla que no le habían permitido verla, pero ahora que lo hacía no sabía si estaba arrepentido o no. La pelinegra estaba sumamente pálida, incluso sus labios, su respiración era agitada y su cabello estaba esparcido por la almohada brillando, parecía estar en decadencia. El rubio se sentó y entonces la niña despertó, sus ojos se veían apagados, demostraban el dolor que sentía su dueña.

-¿Como te encuentras?- preguntó Juro sintiéndose estúpido, pues estaba más que claro que no se encontraba para nada bien.

-He estado peor... enserio- dijo Masaki con una diminuta sonrisa.

-Quizás no sea el momento adecuado pero, hay algo que me ha estado atormentando desde aquella ves- dijo el rubio -¿Te enojaste conmigo por lo del... beso?- preguntó el rubio, 'pues desde que eso había ocurrido, ellos no habían compartido una verdadera conversación, y las veces que hablaban resultaban ser cortos monosílabos y el ambiente era muy tenso. La pelinegra se sonroso levemente.

-No, de echo me... gusto- confesó Masaki. Juro sonrió con alegría y alivio.

-Me alegro que estés bien- dijo Juro.

-A ti no te hirieron ¿verdad?- preguntó Masaki preocupada, el rubio negó.

-Nadie salió mal-herido aparte de ti y tu hermano- dijo él.

-¡¿Como esta él?!- preguntó Masaki intentando levantarse, Juro la tomó por los hombros manteniéndola acostada.

-El está bien- dijo Juro, entonces ambos se dieron cuenta de cuan cerca se encontraban y se sonrosaron, más no se movieron -Masaki- susurró Juro.

-¿Que ocurre?- preguntó ella.

-¿Me dejas besarte?- preguntó el rubio. Tras pensarlo detenidamente, la pelinegra asintió, entonces, lentamente, Juro comenzó a acercar los rostros de ambos, y así, sellaron sus labios en un tierno beso.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Y así es como termina el cap del mes.

Espero de corazón que les haya gustado y que haya valido la pena la tardanza.

He decidido que, de nueva cuenta, el primer comentario (aparte del mio con más imágenes de otros personajes) decidirá que pareja será la protagonista del siguiente cap. Pero no se vale hacer 2 parejas protagonistas seguidas. La pareja protagonista de este cap fue _"Juro, Masaki y Sora"_ , aunque no lo haya parecido, así fue.

¿Que pensaron de lo que ocurrió con Toranousuke? ¿Y con el drama de Yuzu? ¿Y el que Kazumi sea hija de Yukio y no de Kira? ¿Con quien creen que debería quedarse? ¿Kira o Yukio?

Agradezco enormemente a karin2525, quien fue la que eligió la pareja de este cap. Yo creo que fue muy incompetente este cap en lo que a la pareja que elegiste se refiere, pero espero que te haya gustado.

Gracias también a Aleja_Winter por darme la idea de añadir a Yukio a la historia. Al final me gustó mucho la manera en como lo adentre a la trama y espero que a ella le haya gustado también.

Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí.

 _¡Muchos besos!_

Atte, para ustedes: Uzumaki Manaka-chan.


	8. Yoruichi, Akira y Mei

_**Advertencia: puede que en algunas ocasiones, se me pase una maldición o algo pero... comprendan. No puedo hacer esta historia con un vocabulario de una maestra jardinera, o de escuela. Espero no les moleste. Y si les molesta, pueden cambiarlo en su cabeza. Eso es todo.**_

 ** _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Aclaro que estoy en contra del racismo y de la discriminación a las personas especiales, discapacitadas, ciegas, gordas o flacas. Les aviso para que sepan que si digo gordo, o el discapacitado, o cualquier cosa, no lo tomen como ofensa. Pues no lo digo de mala fe.**

LEAN LOS COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA AL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA.

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

 _-Nadie salió mal-herido aparte de ti y tu hermano- dijo él._

 _-¡¿Como esta él?!- preguntó Masaki intentando levantarse, Juro la tomó por los hombros manteniéndola acostada._

 _-El está bien- dijo Juro, entonces ambos se dieron cuenta de cuan cerca se encontraban y se sonrosaron, más no se movieron -Masaki- susurró Juro._

 _-¿Que ocurre?- preguntó ella._

 _-¿Me dejas besarte?- preguntó el rubio. Tras pensarlo detenidamente, la pelinegra asintió, entonces, lentamente, Juro comenzó a acercar los rostros de ambos, y así, sellaron sus labios en un tierno beso._

 **POV Normal.**

Sora, quien había estado presente en la puerta desde que Masaki despertó, sintió como si su corazón fuera estrujado. Honoka, quien había estado a su lado todo ese tiempo, se sintió horrible al ver como el chico al que quería sufría por amar, por amar a su mejor amiga (-Honoka: entiendo lo que sientes-). La peliazul tomó la mano del pelirrojo y lo sacó de allí. Fueron al techo.

-No debí haberme ido- dijo Sora con mucha rabia.

-No tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra- dijo Honoka.

-¡Claro que si! si no me hubiese ido, eso no habría pasado- refunfuñó el pelirrojo.

-No. Lo que importa no es lo que ocurrió, sino que ocurrió. Si hicieron eso es porque lo sienten, no fue de casualidad. Tal vez si no te hubieses ido no hubiera ocurrido, pero lo que importa es que ellos sienten algo por el otro que impulso a que lo que ocurrió, ocurriera- revocó la oji-océano.

-No entiendo... - dijo el niño en un sollozo apretando los ojos, de los cuales salían lágrimas, el dolor y la tristeza eran lo único que Sora sentía ahora -No entiendo... - volvió a decir esta vez mientras negaba con la cabeza. El corazón de Honoka se partió en mil pedazos al tiempo que sus ojos se humedecían, era curioso, Honoka sufría por Sora y Sora sufría por Masaki. A veces la peliazul se preguntaba si había alguien más en su situación: amar a alguien que ama a tu mejor amiga. No lo creía, y tampoco se lo deseaba a alguien. Nadie tenía tanta suerte. Tanta mala suerte.

-Deja de llorar- dijo Honoka.

-Yo no estoy llorando- negó el pelirrojo moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa.

-Si estas llorando y eso no me gusta- replicó ella.

-¿Y que quieres que haga?- dijo medio-gritando el pelirrojo -No creo que sepas lo que sentiría una persona si ve a la persona que le gusta besando a otra- la peliazul puso cara de tristeza, ella sabía lo que se sentía, puede que no haya visto a Sora y a Masaki besándose pero si lo vio una vez en la mente de Sora, se sintió fatal, en especial sabiendo que ella no tendría ningún derecho a oponerse si su amigo quisiera tener a su mejor amiga de novia o algo así

-No. Tienes razón, no entiendo lo que dices- mintió Honoka con tono de disculpa, el pelirrojo se dio cuenta que mentía y la miró como si se hubiese ofrecido como espécimen al capitán Mayuri, pero luego de pensarlo bien y unir unos cuantos cabos, se percató de algo muy interesante.

-¿O será que si entiendes?- preguntó Sora moviéndose rápidamente sobre Honoka, de forma que ésta quedo atrapada debajo de el, los rostros de ambos estaban muy juntos, esto sonrojo de forma casi increíble a la peliazul. (-Sora: me pregunto si es sano que alguien se sonroje así, parece como si toda la sangre de su cuerpo se concentrara en su cabeza, eso podría ser malo-) pensó Sora con una mueca divertida y malévola en el rostro.

-¿Que h-ha-haces?- preguntó un poquito asustada Honoka al ver la cara de Sora.

-¿Que pasa Honoka? ¿Estas nerviosa?- preguntó con una sonrisa el pelirrojo.

-Y-yo... - tartamudeo la peliazul sin entender. Sora solo se estaba divirtiendo, pero al darse cuenta de algo , que ahora le parecía más que obvio, su sangre hervía y sentía algo en su estómago al ver a Honoka así, se sentía dominante y poderoso, quizás por esa razón, al pelirrojo le gustaba ver el efecto que causaba en la peliazul, sentía diversión.

-¿Tu, qué?- pregunto con tono desafiante.

-Sora, suéltame- dijo la niña empujando suavemente el pecho del niño que se encontraba sobre ella.

-No- dijo el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño y tomando ambas muñecas de Honoka y dejándolas sobre su cabeza -Es divertido verte así- aseguró juntando un poco más sus rostros. Honoka se puso un poco más roja, si es que eso era posible -Deja de negarte- gruño el pelirrojo.

-No... - murmuró Honoka forcejeando un poco más, pero era inútil, aún con un gigai que te da solo la fuerza que tendrías si fueras humano, Sora seguía siendo 10 veces más fuerte que ella.

-Vamos Honoka, ¿me vas a decir que no te gusta lo que pasa?- preguntó Sora sintiéndose un poco enojado -¿No te gusté siempre?- Honoka se quedo sin saber que decir ¿le gustaba lo que pasaba? claro que le gustaba, pero, más importante ¿como sabía Sora que a ella le gustaba desde siempre?... pero a pesar de los extraños sentimientos que recorrían a Honoka, había algo que le faltaba, no sabía que, pero no era lo mismo que con... -Contéstame Honoka- dijo el pelirrojo con impaciencia.

-Yo... no lo se- dijo la niña medio atontada, esto hizo enojar a Sora, pero más que enojo era impotencia. El pelirrojo de ojos chocolates apretó su agarre en las muñecas de la peliazul de ojos océano.

-¿Porque?- preguntó el con tristeza y enojo -¿Porque me pasa esto... ?- preguntó. La peliazul podía sentir como el raitatsu del niño sobre ella se volvía asesino, ahora, Sora quería asesinar a Juro.

-Sora... - Honoka creía entender que es lo que le ocurría al oji-chocolate, así que simplemente hizo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza para evitar que éste cometiera alguna estupidez, levanto su cabeza levemente, a modo que los labios de ambos se juntaron uno con otro.

 **Al día siguiente. (09:28 pm)**

Hotaru se encontraba en la habitación de Kaoru, durmiendo junto a el.

-Si, lo se... el problema fue muy grande- decía el peliblanco por teléfono -Honoka y Rika dicen que tardarían mucho en poder recomponer la ciudad- **-Es cierto, pero eso ahora no importa, la Sociedad de Almas se encargará de eso, lo importante ahora es que tu y Masaki se recuperen-** decía el capitán Yamamoto -Tengo una pregunta- **-Adelante-** -¿Que mierda fue lo que ocurrió ayer?- **-Algo que nadie, ni siquiera yo, puede entender-** -Estoy muy preocupado, el deber de los shinigamis es proteger a las almas de los humanos y los del Rukongai, no puede ser que una garganta se abra cuando quiera y de ella salgan tantos huecos. Tenemos que hacer algo... quizás sea el momento de eliminar esta plaga de huecos desde la fuente- **-Los huecos son almas, no podemos eliminarlos por siempre-** -Pero si podemos eliminar a los más grandes, y luego purificar rápidamente a los nuevos, debemos poder controlarlos, debemos ser eficientes, ésto no puede seguir así- **-Lo se pero... -** -El raitatsu de la sombra fue el que nos impedía cerrar Garganta, era terriblemente fuerte y aplastante, se sentía familiar, pero no era identificable, como si otro raitatsu lo cubriera. Lo he absorbido, y puedo decir que el raitatsu de la sombra, es el raitatsu en conjunto de 3 existencias. Pero están tan entremezcladas que me es imposible saber a quien les pertenece- **-Me huele a un plan-** -Shoryu y yo tenemos un plan, pero tardará entr años el prepararlo y llevarlo a cabo- **-Dime... soy todo oídos-** -Aquí no, será en privado, cuando regresemos. El traidor podría estar escuchando ahora mismo, no nos podemos arriesgar- **-Entiendo, entonces será en unos días-** -Quiero hacerte una pregunta- **-Dime-** -¿Que relación hay entre Yoruichi y los hijos de los tenientes de la 13° división?- **-Esa querido mio, es una pregunta que deberías hacerles a alguno de ellos 3, pues ni siquiera yo estoy al tanto de eso. He intentado averiguarlo, pero es un tema personal que no estoy autorizado a exigir a la ex-capitana que me comente-** -Entiendo- **-¿Porque la pregunta?-** -Por... - Kaoru vio como Akira entraba en la habitación -Después seguimos hablando- dijo -Hasta pronto- se despidió el capitán.

-¿Llegué en mal momento?- preguntó Akira, el peliblanco negó.

-No- respondió.

-¿Que ocurrirá con Hotaru y sus padres?- le preguntó el rubio al peliblanco.

-Nori no será un problema, por otro lado el padre de Hotaru no debe recordar nada, es un histérico- dijo Kaoru.

-¿Y Hotaru?- pregunto el rubio.

-Hotaru, él... - Kaoru miró al moreno que dormía a su lado -Él no vivirá para la próxima semana, y tiene nivel espiritual, así que creo que no hará falta hacer nada- contestó.

-Me da pena por él, no vivió como se lo merecía- acotó Akira con tristeza -No disfrutó a sus padres lo suficiente, eso es muy duro- dijo. Eso al peliblanco le llamó la atención.

-¿Y eso tú como lo sabes?- pregunto Kaoru -Que yo sepa tus padres se aman mucho y los tienen muy bien cuidados- dijo. Akira se tenso un poco.

-No, no lo digo por eso yo... no importa- finalizó negando suavemente el rubio.

La charla continuó entretenida, nada relevante se estaba comentando hasta que el peliblanco no pudo contener su curiosidad.

-¿Que fue lo que ocurrió con Yoruichi aquella vez?- preguntó Kaoru con cuidado, no sabiendo si preguntar había sido lo correcto. Akira soltó un suspiro y desvió la mirada -Si no quieres decírmelo no es necesario que lo hagas- dijo Kaoru intentando recomponer la mueca de su amigo.

-No importa- dijo el rubio. Akira sentía un nudo en su garganta y sus ojos le picaban. Abrió la boca para hablar pero, las palabras no salían. Akira comenzó a lagrimear y a negar con la cabeza. Kaoru se sintió de lo peor, parece que ese tema era demasiado delicado para su amigo.

 **Mientras tanto...**

Mei estaba junto a Sakura dando vueltas por los alrededores de la casa, hasta que legaron al hermoso lago que Kaoru les había mostrado el primer día de excursión.

-Mei, son las 10:00 pm, tengo sueño y aún estoy cansada por la batalla- dijo Sakura con cara de pesar. Mei suspiró.

-Esta bien Sakura, puedes irte- le dijo la rubia. Sakura asintió y tras saludarse ambas con un beso en la mejilla la peli-marrón se alejó en dirección a la cabaña. Mientras tanto Mei comenzó a caminar por la orilla del río, pensando en la batalla, en como Kaoru la salvo ganándose esa terrible herida... en ella, aquella mujer.

-Has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi, ha pasado tiempo de eso- dijo una voz femenina a espaldas de Mei.

-Desearía que hubiese pasado mucho más tiempo- contestó tranquila la rubia sintiendo a su corazón oprimirse. La mujer suspiró.

-Lo que hice fue lo mejor... para todos- comentó con pesar la mujer. Esto encendió la rabia de Mei, que se volteó echa una furia hacia ella.

-¡NO FUE LO MEJOR PARA TODOS! ¡FUE LO MEJOR PARA TI!- le gritó la rubia sintiendo unas cuantas lágrimas caer por sus mejillas, la mujer bajo la mirada, a sabiendas que lo que la niña decía, era la pura verdad.

-Entiendo que me odies Ren (flor de loto)... - y el escuchar su nombre de la boca de aquella mujer la enfureció más.

-¡MI NOMBRE ES MEI! ¡Es el nombre que mis padres me dieron, y el único que tengo! ¡¿CUANDO LO VAS A COMPRENDER YORUICHI?!- gritó la rubia con rabia, luego de unos segundos ambas comenzaron a llorar, en silencio -Yo a ti no te odio... - confesó en un sollozo. Los ojos de Yoruichi se iluminaron con esperanza -Yo a ti no te odio, porque el odio es sentimiento... y yo por ti, no siento nada- y eso fue como si hubieran clavado un cuchillo en el corazón de la peli-morado -No te vuelvas a acercar a mi ni a mi hermano- ordenó la rubia.

-Ren por favor... - rogó la mujer pero...

-Mei, debemos irnos- dijo Akira apareciendo por detrás de Yoruichi.

-¡Tsubasa (alas)!- exclamó Yoruichi con asombro.

-Se esta confundiendo señora, mi nombre es Akira- contestó Akira. Mei se acercó a su hermano y lo tomó de la mano -Te veré en la cabaña- le dijo el rubio. Mei asintió y se dirigió a la cabaña sin siquiera ver a Yoruichi -Tu y mis padres acordaron que no volverías a hablarnos a no ser que sea verdaderamente necesario- dijo con frialdad y tristeza Akira.

-Yo... - quiso decir Yoruichi pero...

-Por favor, ¿es que no te das cuenta que nos lastimas?- le preguntó ahora un poco enojado.

-Es que... - Yoruichi comenzó a sollozar. Entonces la peli-morado sintió que algo la apretaba. Akira estaba abrazando con todas sus fuerzas a Yoruichi. El rubio estaba llorando. La ex-capitana le devolvió el abrazó y así perduraron por unos segundos.

-No vuelvas... no quiero volver a verte... ni tampoco quiero que Ren te vea... a ella le afecta mucho más que a mi... no me importa si te arrepentiste (Akira apretó a Yoruichi aún más)... ni siquiera yo puedo perdonarte por lo que nos hiciste- continuó sollozando el rubio, el corazón de Yoruichi se encogió y la respiración se le cortó. Entonces el rubio se separó.

-Yo los entiendo, pero... pero yo... - Yoruichi no tenía palabras, lo que hizo no tenía escusa, no en su caso.

-Deja de pensar en ti... eso solo nos ha traído éste sufrimiento con el que cargamos... piensa en nosotros por una vez... y aléjate- dicho ésto Akira desapareció con shumpo, mientras que Yoruichi calló de rodillas al suelo cubriendo su rostro, y gritando por su sufrimiento, mientras dos frases que le dijo Urahara se repetían una y otra vez por su mente ( **-Yoruichi: "Lo que hoy no se valora, en el futuro se lamenta" "Cada quien debe vivir con las decisiones que toma"-** ) pero habían 2 palabras que mataban su alma ( **-Yoruichi: los perdiste-** ).

Akira comenzó a correr, entonces se encontró con Mei llegando a la casa. Cuando el rubio alcanzo a su hermana ambos se detuvieron. Mei miró a los ojos de Akira y entonces se largo a llorar.

-Akira- sollozó Mei.

-Ya se- respondió el rubio a su hermanita mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

-Me duele tanto- grita Mei con voz dolida -¿Porque me hace ésto?- pregunto la rubia en un susurro. El corazón de Akira se partió en mil pedazos.

-Tranquila- dijo el rubio sin saber que más decir.

-¿Cuando acabará?- preguntó ella.

-No lo se- respondió Akira.

-Entiendo que me odies Ren (flor de loto)... - y el escuchar su nombre de la boca de aquella mujer la enfureció más.

 **Con Masaki (09:36 pm)**

Masaki estaba durmiendo, pero no estaba soñando sino, que parecía tener una _**(N.T: ¡NO PUEDO RECORDAR LA PALABRA! ¡ha, Ya me acordé!)**_ reflexión interna.

 _ **(N.T: imaginen la siguiente voz de Masaki como una muy lenta y ronca y profunda, como la de Ichinose Kotomi de CLANNAD)**_

Aquel beso se sintió... no lo se... tan especial. Pero tengo una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago... ¿culpa?, si, eso es, culpa... ¿porque culpa?... siento como si hubiese cometido... la traición más grande... ¿porque?

De pronto Masaki se encontraba dentro de su mundo interno, en donde se estaba desatando una terrible tormenta de nieve, como siempre, pero esta vez, los copos caían descontrolados en diferentes direcciones, algunos a la izquierda, otros a la derecha, otros rectos y otros incluso subían al cielo en lugar de bajar.

-¿Porque todo parece más descontrolado de lo normal?- se preguntó Masaki a si misma.

-Porque lo está- contestó Yukihime, más su voz vino de la nada. Muchos copos comenzaron a brillar en frente de Masaki y comenzaron a unirse hasta formar la silueta de una mujer, cuando la silueta de pronto pareció explotar, y entonces apareció Yukihime -Éste lugar se mantiene mediante tus emociones, y ahora que éstas confundida, la naturaleza de aquí también. Es como si ya no existiese el norte o el sur, el este o el oeste- explicó Yukihime.

-¿Estoy confundida?- preguntó Masaki

-Tú deberías saberlo- contestó la zanpakuto mirando a la pelinegra con una ceja alzada. Masaki hizo puchero.

-No me hagas pensar- dijo en tono de capricho, Yukihime la miró con reprobación, a lo que Masaki soltó una pequeño gruñido -No tengo nada por lo que estar confundida, es más, no estoy confundida y punto- sentenció la pelinegra. Yukihike alzó los brazos señalando todo a su alrededor.

-Yo creo que tu estas muy confundida- respondió la zanpakuto.

-Es que no tengo nada por lo que estar confundida- murmuró Masaki.

-Claro que lo tienes, pero yo no puedo decirte de que se trata, son tus sentimientos Masaki, eres tú la que debe solucionar esto- sentenció Yukihime. Masaki abrió la boca para hablar, pero entonces su mundo interno desapareció y la pelinegra despertó.

-¡A VECES TE ODIO YUKIHIME!- gritó Masaki con enojo, entonces llegó Yoko corriendo.

-¡Masaki!- dijo alterada la peli-marrón, su cara era de pura preocupación.

-¿Que ocurre?- preguntó Masaki alterada, sentándose de golpe, haciendo que un quejido se escapara de su boca.

-Los hollow nos encontraron- anunció Yoko con cara de desesperación. Masaki palideció.

-¿C-cómo?- preguntó queriendo que sus oídos la hubieran traicionado.

-Lo que oíste, se ha abierto una garganta justo sobre nosotros y necesitaremos armar el heptágono de batalla de los elementos para que la lucha no se extienda más- dijo Yoko -Ahora vamos, debo llevarte- dijo la peli-marrón agachándose, Masaki con cuidado se subió en su espalda, Yoko tomó la a Yukihime **_(N.T: que estaba junto a la puerta de la habitación de Masaki)_ ** y salió corriendo con la pelinegra a cuestas sin problemas hasta el patio.

Allí no hacía nadie, absolutamente nadie de los que conformaban el heptágono. Yoko se agacho para que Masaki se sentara en el suelo y le dio la zanpakuto.

-Yoko aquí no esta ninguno- dijo Masaki con voz de interrogación.

-Shoryu dijo que extenderíamos el heptágono a lo largo de todo el perímetro a 15 kilómetros de las cabañas, mantendremos una llamada grupal en altavoz para mantenernos al tanto de todo. Tu estás protegida por Tadase y Rika- informó la chica, entonces sus comunicadores sonaron al mismo tiempo, atendieron y ambas se unieron a la linea que compartían 7 comunicadores.

-No es conveniente que Rika y Tadase estén juntos- dijo Masaki con seriedad. Yoko suspiró.

-Yo dije lo mismo, pero Shoryu piensa que tal vez así puedan arreglarse, ellos son un equipo infalible, y esta discusión ya se salió de control, no se hablan y la mejor manera de hacer que vuelvan a hacerlo es con una pelea. No estoy muy segura de los métodos de Shoryu, pero si es un plan suyo supongo que debemos darle un boto de confianza- dijo con resignación la peli-marrón.

-Bien- aceptó Masaki. Shoryu carraspeó, todo le prestaron atención.

-Escucha Masaki, éste es el plan; nosotros hacemos el heptágono y los demás luchan dentro. Y Kaoru está protegido en la cabaña, su herida no le permite moverse. Aun así, Kaoru forma parte de la llamada para mantenerlo al tanto, Tora también esta conectado- explicó. Masaki asintió asimilando la información.

-Entendido- afirmó la pelinegra.

-Bien. Yoko ve a tu puesto (la peli-marrón desapareció). Kaoru, rompe la barrera de kido- ordenó Shoryu. El peliblanco lo hizo de inmediato. La barrera comenzó a trisarse hasta que se destruyó por completo. Los hollow, al por fin poder verlos, comenzaron a correr hasta ellos como desesperados -Yoko, abramos éste lado; Tora, tráelos hasta aquí dentro- ordenó -Honoka, fíjate en lo que buscan, sea lo que sea de algo estoy seguro... no deben conseguirlo- la peliazul asintió, pero de inmediato abrió los ojos con horror.

-¡ESTOS HOLLOW! ¡ALGO ME IMPIDE SABER QUE ES LO QUE ESTÁN PENSADO!- gritó con desesperación la peliazul.

-Ya tranquila. De todos modos cuando todos entren al heptágono no podrán salir. Con algo de suerte conseguimos capturar e interrogar a uno- tranquilizó Shoryu -¿Tora ya están todos?- preguntó alarmado Shoryu.

-Si, ya están todos, y Garganta se cerró- avisó el pelinegro _**(N.T: explico para los que no entienden**_ **(si lo entienden sigan leyendo desde que la negrita termina) _; Los 7 niños que forman el heptágono/barrera de los 7 elementos, están muy alejados entre ellos por que cubren un radio de 15 kilómetros a la redonda con las cabañas como punto central. La barrera ya ha sido levantada, pero Shoryu y Yoko mantienen el "lado (o la pared) agua tierra"1 que comparten abierta para que Tora haga entrar a todos los hollow que salen de garganta, entonces Shoryu le pregunta a Tora si ya todos los hollow están dentro para poder cerrar la pared que falta, porque al estar todos tan alejados entre ellos no se pueden ver. Por eso Tora tenía que avisarles para que puedan cerrar la barrera. Referencias: 1- lado/pared agua tierra, Yoko es de agua, Shoryu es de tierra. Los elementos van Aire, Agua, Tierra, Fuego, Hielo, Sombras y Estelar. Entonces , "Aire (Maru), agua (Yoko)" forman un muro, "Agua (Yoko), Tierra (Shoryu)" forman otro muro, "Tierra (Shoryu), Fuego (Sora)" otro muro más, "Fuego (Sora), Hielo (Masaki)" otro más, "Hielo (Masaki), Sombras (Sota)" otro muro más, "Sombras (Sota), Estelar (Honoka)" otro muro y "Estelar (Honoka), Aire (Maru)" el último muro. Si cuentas todos los muros que dije (lo que están entre comillas) se darán cuenta que son 7. Entonces, El muro "Agua (Yoko), Tierra (Shoryu)" aún no ha sido levantado, osea que el heptágono no está cerrado o completo, como quieran decirle. ¿Todo ok?)_**

-¿Cuantos son?- pregunto de nuevo Shoryu.

-Conté 37- contestó Tora.

-Esto ya es de locos- murmuró el oji-negro -¡Yoko, levantemos el muro! Tora vuelve a tu posición dentro del heptágono- ordenó el pelirrojo.

 **Masaki POV.**

¿Que diablos a significado ese sueño? me siento culpable... ¿porque debería sentir que debo disculparme con Sora? si fue culpa suya que no nos estemos hablando, fue su culpa por golpear a Juro.

 **POV Normal.**

Masaki estaba tan concentrada en su duelo interno que no se dio que sus pensamientos estaban influyendo en su zanpakuto, pues el tener emociones negativas hacia Sora estaba provocando que la barrera hielo y fuego comenzara a flaquear.

-Masaki- llamó Yukihime, pero la pelinegra estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no la había escuchado. La barrera comenzó a trizarse.

 **Masaki POV.**

-¡Masaki!- escuche el grito de Sora del otro lado de la linea -¿Masaki que ocurre? ¿porque no mantienes la barrera?- preguntó él. Entonces me di cuenta de los terribles desniveles que tenía mi presión espiritual para con la barrera. Intenté volver a armarla, pero es como si mi propio poder no me respondiera.

-Yukihime, ¿que pasa?- pregunté con miedo.

-Yo tampoco lo se- dijo Yukihime en el mismo tono. Y lo sentí. La barrera se destrozó.

-Parece que no nos quedará de otra que pelear- dijo Shoryu con voz resignada -Lo siento- dije apenada -No importa, todo esta bien- me consoló con voz tierna -¡Masaki!- escuché el grito de mi hermano a través del teléfono -Debes regresar tu no puedes luchar- dijo con apuro y preocupación el peliblanco -¿Pero que dices Kaoru?, definitivamente lucharé- dije con el ceño fruncido. Me intenté poner de pie pero de inmediato caí, mis piernas no soportaban mi peso -Harás lo que diga, vuelve ya mismo- el tono de Kaoru no daba lugar a replicas, pero Masaki no era conocida por ser las más obediente -Yo te enseñaré a no subestimarme hermano- declaré tomando a Yukihime y levantándome con dificultad. Pero el dolor no me importa ahora. Enderecé mi espalda y tomé posición de batalla haciendo frente al primer hollow que intentaba acercarse a la cabaña -¡MASAKI!- fue lo último que escuché por parte de mi hermano antes de lanzarme contra el hollow.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

En fin. Lo se, decepcionantemente corto capítulo teniendo en cuenta que mucho tiempo para hacerlo. La verdad es que estoy en una enfrascada y muy dispareja lucha contra el/la enemigo/a de cualquier escritor sobre la faz de la tierra: El bloqueo creativo, la falta de inspiración, mi peor pesadilla.

Lamento si soy la escritora más decepcionante a la que hayan leído, pero les soy sincera.

NO habrá cap el 7 de Enero ni el 7 de Febrero, se acaba esto de la "Fecha de estreno", pues pienso que ese tema fue lo que principalmente causo mi bloqueo creativo.

Que bronca me da el darles un cap tan cortito como éste. Lamento si no es entendible o si no hay nada de importancia en él, pero es lo que tengo y como algunos insistieron en que publique lo he echo.

Ahora quiero hacerles una pregunta...

¿Que creen que ocurrió entre Yoruichi, Mei y Akira?

¿Les parece interesante ese secreto?

Quiero que me digan lo que piensan. A quien o quienes lo adivinen les dedico un cap.

Lamento enormemente mis queridos lectores que la nota haya ocupado gran parte del cap pero en verdad necesitaba anunciarles todo esto.

Gracias por leer hasta aquí.

 _¡Muchos besos!_

Atte, para ustedes: Uzumaki Manaka-chan.


End file.
